Relocated
by Eraman
Summary: "I'm leaving Dalton. It's not my choice! I'm being… relocated. I haven't been honest with you guys", he explained sadly. "When I was little I witnessed a brutal murder… of an FBI agent." AU of season 2 rated for safety.
1. They're here

Part 1

They were walking down one of the streets of Westerville. He was still in school uniform but the girl on his arm was out of hers. She was wearing jeans and a blood red blouse and black sneakers. They weren't dating, no matter what people said or thought. They had tried to date but they soon found out that they were more like brother and sister than potential bf-gf. But they stayed close friends and when one of them needed someone to talk to, that they didn't live with nor had the same gender as, they could always go to their brother/sister for that.

"So this guy keeps telling me he loves me but never shows up for our dates because he forgets", the girl said as they walked down the street. "I love him so much and I'm really happy when we are together but… God Wes what should I do?"

"I don't know Veronica", Wes said with a sigh. "Maybe you should talk to him, tell him how you feel and if he keeps doing what he's doing… dump him. You deserve so much better sis."

She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder. Veronica Majors and Wes Montgomery had been brother and sister since they both started at Dalton/Crawford. They were there for each other during break ups and fights with parents or best friends. When people, mostly Wes' friends in the Warblers, asked why they didn't date they always answered: "Because that would be incest." And then left it at that.

"So how are the Warblers this year", Veronica asked as they strolled down the street.

"They're as crazy as ever", Wes answered with a smile. "They elected me for chairman again."

"Really? That's awesome Wes!" she hugged him and he hugged her back. "See I told you they would!"

"But why?"

"You're a great leader Wes", she said and they started to walk side by side again. "Thanks to you the Warblers got in second place at Sectionals last year. The Warblers' highest rank in, what 20 years?"

Wes laughed. "Yeah something like that."

"And you're going to win this time. I just know it!"

"Win the whole circus?"

"Well I was thinking of Sectionals but that's even better Wes! Just you wait and see! The Warblers will win Nationals this year and really become rock stars!"

He laughed happily at that and she scrunched up her face.

"Ew I totally got an image of all you guys in leather pants, shirtless, tattoos everywhere and piercings!" she shrieked. "Wes don't pierce your nipples!"

Wes started to laugh so much tears slid down his face and she joined in.

"Not… not even a tongue piercing", he choked out between laughs and they started off again. They had to stop and lean against a wall for support. People that walked by them looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Y-you'd be my groupie", he joked and she made a gagging noise… which sent them both off again.

"Enjoying ourselves are we buddy", said a cold voice behind them and Wes stopped laughing. His eyes went big and his face ashen. Everything around him seemed to fade away or just slow down. Wes turned around and came face to face with a tall man with tattoos all over his arms and with a face that was haggard and cold. Wes tensed up in terror.

"Fancy meeting you here kid", the man said.

"Veronica", Wes said and shook her arm. She stopped laughing when he heard that tone in his voice. She saw the man and noticed Wes' odd behavior.

"Wes", she asked.

"Run", he said and started to push her back.

"Aw don't you want her to stay and talk to me Oliver", the man asked grinning.

"Oliver", Veronica asked and looked at her friend.

"Run!" Wes told Veronica and pushed her back again, let her arm go and charged the man with the gun. Veronica looked back once and then ran. Wes fought the man, but the man was taller and stronger than him. He grabbed Wes' shirt and flung him backwards. Wes stumbled and down he fell and hit his head on the concrete. That's when he heard it… the gunshot. He looked up and saw the man aim at something away from them. Wes' eyes widened in terror and he turned around and saw a form lie on the ground.

"NO!" he screamed, scrambled to his feet and ran over to the fallen body. He dropped to his knees, not caring that his trousers got destroyed.

"Veronica", he cried and turned her over. Her eyes were closed and she looked as if she was sleeping. "Veronica", he said choking on his tears. He gave her a little shake but nothing happened. He felt for a pulse but found none. "No… no, no, no, no… no." His body started to shake with the sobs and he knew that the man was slowly walking towards him with the gun still raised. Wes took Veronica in his arms, but let her go with one so that he could get his phone out. He noticed that he was now encircled by three sets of feet and stopped sobbing. He was not going to let them have the satisfaction of seeing him crying in fear. He flicked open his phone and pressed one on speed dial. He got an answer at the first ring.

"Dad", Wes whispered in fear. "I love you."

"Wes?"

"They're here." He felt someone grab his collar and press a gun to the side of his face.

"WES?" his dad screamed in terror and then there was another gunshot echoing through the town.

"Paws of bastards", growled a voice and Wes turned and saw a man with a shotgun stand in the doorway of his shop. Other people were around them as well. Wes turned around and saw the body of the man holding him lie on the ground. The other two looked around, fired a few shots into the air and ran…

"You okay kid", someone asked Wes. The boy started to cry then, clutching Veronica's body to him as he cried. Someone rubbed circles on his back in an attempt to sooth him. He heard sirens coming down the street and soon an ambulance and a black car with toned windows were at the scene. Veronica's body was put in the ambulance, despite Wes' cries of them to let him come with he was placed in the black car. Inside the car was his father… FBI agent James Montgomery. James held his son close as Wes cried and told him what had happened.

The three men were murderers that were after Wes. The men had been chased by Wes' father and his team. They had almost gotten them at one point but the men escaped. Wes who was just a little kid back then always had, for his father's sanity's sake, a bodyguard with him wherever he went. It was another FBI agent mostly.

Then Wes had witnessed a murder by the three men and had called the police. The men got arrested but later escaped. Wes was the only witness so he was put under protection. The men hadn't known his name but the FBI changed it to Oliver Queen, after his father's favorite superhero. Wes and his dad had moved from Virginia to New York… where the men found them after bribing a federal agent.

They found out Wes' name was Oliver Queen and tracked him. Wes had relocated two times more and was then put at Dalton by his real name while fake Oliver Queens were spread around the nation. But… he'd been found again and he knew what that meant.

"We're relocating you", his father said as the car drove. "Tell your friends at Dalton that you're transfering."

"Dad", Wes said looking at him with sorrow. "Please. Just let me stay please. They already know where I live. Can't you take them?"

"They've probably left town already Wes… you must leave and leave Wes Montgomery behind again."

"So… who will I be?" Wes asked and sniffled.

"I am not allowed to know", James said and tilted his son's face upwards. "I'm not going with you Wes."

"Dad?"

"No. I'm going to stay here in Westerville to lure those jerks into a trap. You are going to be relocated… Howard will stay with you as your father. I… I am not allowed to know your name or where you are sent to… we will have no contact."

"No", Wes sobbed and clung to his dad. "No dad please I can't lose you too!"

"I'm sorry son", they arrived at Dalton. "Now go and tell the Warblers you are leaving… we will get your stuff another day."

Wes nodded sadly and looked at his father.

"Can I at least tell them why?" he asked and his father sighed and nodded. Wes left the car after getting instructions of what to do when leaving Dalton. He'd leave the building in civilian clothes, covering his hair somehow and with sunglasses. He'd then walk down to the parking lot and a green car would drive up to him and they'd leave Dalton behind. Wes nodded and left the car.

* * *

><p>David and Thad were discussing why on Earth Wes would want to have an emergency Warbler meeting that afternoon. Usually all three of them knew why a meeting was being held… now two of them had no idea, so it had to be something big. When they got to the choir room only Wes was there. Thad frowned when he saw him. Wes was sitting in his seat, his face buried in his arms that were resting on the table. Thad pulled on David's arm and motioned for the clothes Wes was wearing… he wasn't in uniform! Wes was <em>always<em> in uniform! His hair was standing up in every direction and his knuckles were torn on one hand.

"Wes", David asked and the boy sat bolt right up and David saw that he looked really upset. "Man are you okay?"

"Take a seat", Wes said in a monotone voice. "I'd rather explain it to everyone at once…" Thad and David followed orders and soon the rest of the Warblers arrived talking amongst themselves happily. But when they saw Wes… out of uniform… they all froze. Thad and David motioned for the boys to sit down. The room was eerily quiet and with a sigh Wes got up.

"Now I bet you are all wondering why I'm not in uniform", he said. "And please let me finish before you start firing questions at me."

They all nodded and Wes walked around the table and leaned on it.

"I'm leaving Dalton", he said and at first no one said anything… and then the room exploded with questions. Blaine even grabbed Wes' arms.

"Are you joking", he yelled at the chairman. "What the hell Wes? You can't do this to us! We need you!"

"Quiet!" Wes shouted and they all shut up and he pulled out of Blaine's grip. "It's not my choice! I'm being… relocated."

"Relocated", Trent asked. "Like… Being transferred? Did they do that instead of expelling you?"

Everyone stared from him to their leader and Wes shook his head.

"I haven't been honest with you guys", he explained sadly. "When I was little I witnessed a brutal murder… of an FBI agent. My dad's partner. The guys didn't know I was watching but I told the feds about it. Dad and the others got the guys arrested but they escaped after one court session. They knew I existed but not my name… They knew I was staying with my dad and that he's an FBI agent... so we had to be relocated and be renamed.

I got named Oliver Queen… They found me and still think that's my real name. I've been relocated a few times and then put at Dalton. We all thought I'd be safe here but…" Wes squeezed his eyes shut and started to cry silently. Thad and David got up and around the table to sit on either side of him. Blaine hugged Wes to him and all Warblers followed suit. Wes told them what had happened earlier that day and that he was going to walk out soon…

"But you will come back right", Jeff asked as he sat down. "We'll see you again right?"

"I don't know", Wes said shaking his head and he looked around at the boys. "Guys… it's been an honor and a pleasure to get to know you… but I must leave now." He took out his phone and gave it to Fred.

"Please get rid of this before someone uses it as a homing beacon", he said and Fred nodded and crushed the cell with his foot. Wes walked to the door and put on sunglasses and a cap on his head.

"You can't tell us where you are going can you", Blaine asked sadly.

"No", Wes said. "But I'll be in touch somehow… I swear. I'll be there for Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals… even though I won't come close to you."

He looked at the sad faces and turned around again.

"Stay safe Wes", Thad called. "We'll never forget you."

Wes didn't say anything… he just walked out. Walked out of the choir room, out of Dalton… out of existence. When he got inside that green car he was no longer Wes Montgomery… he was someone else, his new dad James/Howard said that at least keeping his last name was going to fool the crooks. Come on what kind of idiot would keep his last name? Wes watched the outside as they drove. He was crying silently at the back of the car and soon they pulled into their new home… Lima Ohio.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own characters (except OCs) Please Review! You know you want to!<strong>


	2. Victor Montgomery

Part 2

Friday morning the halls of McKinley high were treated to a new student. He walked in before the first bell rang and everyone he walked past stopped and stared at him. He had a tan skin, wasn't that tall, had dark eyebrows but blonde short hair, almost black eyes and he was dressed in light denim, black sneakers, black turtle neck shirt and a black leather jacket. On his arm hung a black umbrella, because it was raining outside that morning. He had a black bag of the same kind as Kurt Hummel and walked with confidence in each step. The girls started to score him on the hot-list, the guys tried to see what kind of dude he was and Jacob Ben Israel hurried up to him with his mike and camera.

"What do you think of McKinley high", he asked and the guy gave him a look.

"I've been here for less than five minutes", he answered. "If you want a more valid answer you shall have to wait at least an hour."

"What do you answer to the rumors of you being gay?"

"I believe my sexuality is none of peoples' concern and neither is it yours… Microphone-Sock."

"What do you say about that everyone already knows your name and think that you are a sucker who won't be loved by anyone?"

"I say that if everyone in this school is as stupid and horrible as you Microphone-Sock it's going to be easy to make something of myself here. Can't be many battles for scholarship with the low IQ you are showing off at this place." Azimo came towards them with a slushee… to welcome the new kid of course. When he got close Jacob asked:

"Have you heard of slushee-facials?"

The new guy smirked and raised the umbrella and hit the cup in Azimo's hand and it fell to the floor.

"Yes", the guy said and then put the umbrella tip towards Azimo's belly. "And throw one at me and I'll go ninja on your ass." It was then Jacob and the others saw the Asian eyes. Azimo was about to say something but the guy opened up his umbrella with a "snap" sound and Azimo jumped back.

"Now if you excuse me", new guy said and let the open umbrella rest on his shoulder. "I must get to class." He started to whistle as he walked down the hallway. He moved the umbrella as soon as anyone tried to throw a slushee at him, the jocks' welcoming committee. He didn't get hit once. He closed the umbrella and shook off the ice and put it in his new locker. He'd "gone inside" the school the night before to get to know the place and had run into some jocks, they didn't see him in the dark, plotting about how to welcome the new student. The blonde whistled as he walked towards his class and was seriously wondering what kind of school this was. People here seemed crazy… especially the blonde psycho in a track suit that called herself Sue Sylvester. His next class was Spanish and when he entered the classroom last the teacher smiled and said in Spanish: (All text written like this is in Spanish)

"Ah you must be our new student. I'm Mr. Schue welcome to Spanish class."

"Thank you Mr. Schue my name is Victor Montgomery. I'm a senior but since the school is not supplying advanced Russian, Italian or German or classes in Mandarin I have to join your elite Spanish class."

"Wow that was… almost completely right. Everyone in here is either Hispanic or just really good at the language. The ages vary so we have a couple of seniors. Say Buenos días to our new classmate Victor Montgomery class."

"Buenos días", the class said and Victor took a seat beside a Hispanic girl in a cheerleader uniform. The teacher started to talk but Victor wasn't really listening. He noticed people look at him, the girl beside him was checking him out.

"Off the market", he said without moving his lips that much and she stared at him and then smirked.

"Not for long", she whispered. "No one can withstand the power of Santana Lopez."

"Then it will be my pleasure to proof you wrong."

She only smirked.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by fluently but when he was walking by the auditorium, heading for the exit, he heard something that made him stop. He heard singing and snuck inside. He saw a group of kids and the Spanish teacher sing and dance. He watched in awe and his Warbler heart, you all realizes Victor is really Wes right, fluttered. When they finished they hugged each other and talked for a bit and he decided to leave… but someone saw him.<p>

"Hey!" came an angry shout.

"Aw shit", he swore. He guessed it was a closed rehearsal so he ran for it. He heard running feet behind him and dove around a corner, took a calming breath and stepped back around the corner… and got rammed by something that felt like a fridge on legs. They both fell to the floor with a gasp from Victor.

"What the hell", he groaned.

"Shit sorry", swore a voice and Victor looked up at a muscled kid with a Mohawk. Said kid ran by him followed by a really tall kid and a blonde kid with a big mouth. Victor sat up and a hand came into view, well two actually. He looked up at an Asian guy and a pale boy with neatly combed hair. Victor took their offered hands and he was pulled up on his feet.

"Sorry about them", the Asian said as he and the other kid brushed off Victor's clothes. "They want to catch that spy."

"Spy", Victor asked.

"We're in Glee-club", the pale boy said and he had a really high voice… he was probably a countertenor. "Other choirs send spies to check up on us. Did you see it run by?"

"I was busy trying to figure out my way around here and then I get rammed by a fridge on legs."

The Asian kid laughed and the other boy grinned.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Mike Chang", he said and held out his hand.

"Victor Montgomery", Victor said and they shook hands. "So you're in glee?"

"Yes", Mike said. "I'm a dancer and Kurt's a great singer."

"And those other boys are as well, Beanpole, Fridge and… Frog?"

Mike started to laugh and Kurt's lips twitched a little.

"Yes", he said. "Beanpole as I suspect is your name for Finn Hudson is our male lead, Fridge is our resident badass Noah, Puck, Puckerman and Frog would be Sam Evans, the newest member."

"Cool… but I like my names for them better."

"Can I borrow those", Mike asked.

"Sure go ahead."

Victor looked behind Mike and Kurt when he saw a group of girls walk towards them and they glared daggers at him, everyone save Santana. She recognized the boy.

"Spy!" a petite brunette yelled and pointed at him and Victor looked around.

"Who", he asked then point at himself. "Me?"

"Who else", said the Asian girl and crossed her arms.

"Yeah I've never seen you here before", said a dark skinned beauty that made Victor's heart flutter a bit.

"That's because he's the new kid", Santana said smirking. "He's in my Spanish class."

"Not a pleasure to see you again Santana", Victor said and smirked. She waltzed up to him and circled him.

"For a male dwarf you look kinda cute", she said.

"For a Hispanic bitch you look rather decent."

She just laughed and nudged him.

"I like you boy", she said. "Not in a sexual way though. That blonde hair does not go with your eyes."

"Everything to make me stick out."

"I heard the football team is flustered with you because of you avoiding their slushees", said a blonde girl.

"Well… uh sorry what was your name again?"

"Oh how rude of me", Kurt said and linked his arm with Victor's. "Girls this is Victor Montgomery. Victor this is Rachel Berry."

"Hi", she said.

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Nice to meet you."

"Brittany S. Pierce."

"I got more talent than everyone else, Brittney Spears taught me that."

"Santana Lopez."

"Don't try anything 'cause I'll go Lima Heights on your ass."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Charmed."

"And Mercedes Jones."

"Do not touch my tots."

Victor looked at the girls and smiled and then turned to Kurt.

"What a bunch of lovely ladies you have gotten here Kurt. Although dare I say none of them are for you?"

"I… uh…" Kurt looked flabbergasted.

"Oh sorry did I offend you?" Victor looked really apologetic. "You are gay right? Oh or am I making a fool of myself right now because you aren't or did I just out you? I am terribly sorry… uh maybe I should go."

"No no no", Kurt said made sure that Victor's arm still stayed linked to his. "That's okay. Uh I'm just surprised you picked up at it so fast."

"I have a well trained gaydar", Victor said smiling. "Since my dad is gay I've learnt how to recognize gay people… are there more at this school?"

"No", Rachel said. "No one… only Kurt."

Victor looked at Kurt who looked a bit sad.

"Must be pretty lonely", he said and Kurt looked a bit sadder. Victor decided to cheer him up, the same way he cheered Trent up when said boy was depressed because his friends, before Dalton, abandoned him when he came out.

"Oh!" Victor said grinning like he'd just had a brilliant idea... which he had. "Hey Kurt are you big on fashion?"

"Absolutely", Kurt said smiling.

"Great! I've just moved in and well all the stuff I had at my old school doesn't really fit here… uniforms you know the drill. Could you help me pick out a wardrobe? My fashion sense stinks."

"I would be delighted", Kurt said grinning happily.

"Great how about Tuesday after school?"

"Sure."

Victor turned to the girls. "Would any of you fine ladies want to accompany us? The more the merrier."

"I'd love to", Mercedes said.

"Me too", Tina said. "Is it okay Mike?"

"Sure there's football training then", Mike said kissing her cheek. "And why do you ask? You're a big girl and I trust you." Tina grinned happy over her boyfriend not being the jealous type.

"Great I'll see you guys Monday", Victor said and hurried off. The girls and Mike turned to Kurt and he sighed.

"He's not gay", Kurt said. "But he is a friendly straight guy… you think he's doing this to be nice or is he telling the truth?"

"About uniforms yes", Mercedes said. "The gossip is that he's been living at some big shot private school across the country."

"Is he Asian or does he just look Asian", Quinn asked and looked at Mike and Tina.

"Asian with dyed hair", Tina said.

"He's cute", Rachel said. "And nice… hopefully he gets to stay that way."

* * *

><p>Monday afternoon Victor was walking down the hallways. Most students at the school had already taken a liking to the boy. No one really tried to bully him or anything... But there were always someone who just had to try their luck. The ones that tried, mainly the football or hockey teams, stopped any advanced by the sheer force in Victor's glares and the fact that he <em>always<em> had his umbrella with him and he made _good_ use of it. Victor grinned when he saw Kurt and Tina walk together. He ran up to them.

"Hi Kurt, hi Tina", he said grinning.

"Hi Victor", they said.

"You still wanna hang out at the mall and help me out after school tomorrow", Victor asked as they walked for a bit.

"Yeah that'll be-" Kurt began but Karofsky shoved him into the lockers. Victor saw red and grabbed Karofsky by the shoulders and slammed him into the lockers.

"What the hell", Karofsky asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing", Victor said with a cold tone.

"The fuck", Karofsky tried to get out of the hard grip on him. Victor was pressing the umbrella to Karofsky's throat and his eyes burned with hatred.

"Why do you go around and shove my boy Kurt huh?" he asked.

"Oh so he's your little butt-boy?" Karofsky sneered.

Victor slammed Karofsky again and the taller boy winced.

"No but my friend and I don't let anyone treat my friends like trash", Victor growled.

"Victor please he's not worth it", Kurt said as he and Tina pulled on his arms. "Please let's just go."

"I'm watching you kid", Victor spat at Karofsky and walked off with Kurt and Tina.

"Thank you", Kurt said and Victor put his arm around his shoulders and gave him a one armed hug.

"Like I said, no one touches my boy."

"Karofsky is gonna spread out that you're gay now", Tina pointed out.

"So let him I don't care. Gay guys are the best friends one can have" he grinned at Kurt. "That way I have someone around me that actually understand girls."

Kurt smiled a bit and the senior grinned before hurrying off to his next class.

"Hey see you later", he asked and Tina and Kurt nodded and walked off to glee.

* * *

><p>Victor had finished for the day and he was headed for the auditorium. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before sneaking in. He walked among the chairs and sighed. He dropped his bag to the floor and started to sing, looking at the stage:<p>

**_I hear the wind  
>Call your name<br>It calls me back  
>Home again<br>It sparks up the fire  
>A flame that still burns<br>Oh it's to you I will always return_**

He walked down the aisle slowly.

**_I still feel your breath on my skin  
>I hear your voice deep within<br>The sound of my lover  
>A feeling so strong<br>Oh it's to you I'll always belong_**

He jumped onto the stage and started to dance around in time to the singing.

**_Now I know it's true  
>My every road lead to you<br>And in the hour of darkness darlin'  
>Your light gets me through<br>Wanna swim in your river  
>Be warmed by your sun<br>Bathe in your waters  
>'Cause you are the one<em>**

He sang louder by now and hadn't noticed the figure slip into the auditorium. He danced around and sang his heart out.

**_I can't stand the distance  
>I can't dream alone<br>I can't wait to see you  
>Yes I'm on my way home<br>I'm on my way_**

Where he knew that the guitar solo would be he just danced around and hummed the solo… perfectly I might add. He danced around with all the passion he possessed.  
><strong><em><br>Oh I hear the wind  
>Call your name<br>The sound that leads me  
>Home again<br>It sparks up the fire  
>A flame that still burns<br>Oh it's to you I will always return_**

**_Wanna swim in your river  
>Be warmed by your sun<br>Bathe in your waters  
>'Cause you are the one<em>**

**_I can't stand the distance  
>I can't dream alone<br>I can't wait to see you  
>Yes I'm on my way home<br>I'm on my way_**

**_Oh I hear the wind  
>Call your name<br>The sound that leads me  
>Home again<br>It sparks up the fire  
>A flame that still burns<br>Yeah I'm on my way  
>I will always return<br>Yes I will always return_**

**_I've seen every sunset  
>And with all that I've learned<br>Is to you I will always, always  
>Return<em>**

He sank to his knees and sat there panting for a bit and then his head snapped up when he heard applauds. He saw Will Schuester walk towards him smiling.

"What are you doing in here", Mr. Schue asked.

"Sorry Mr. Schue I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be in here", Victor said and flew up. "I'll leave at once."

"No no hang back a bit. So… you like singing?"

Victor sat down on the stage edge in front of Schue.

"It's my life", he said. "I love to sing… to perform… to play music."

"So why don't you join the glee-club?"

"What… now? When Sectionals is coming up?" Victor looked shocked. "Wouldn't that mess up the group dynamic?"

"No", Will said and walked up to him and smiled. "It will be perfect… but maybe you'll join after Friday?"

"Why", Victor asked and jumped off the stage.

"I just started them off on an assignment, girls versus boys. It wouldn't be fair to give the boys another player."

"Yeah", Victor mumbled and walked past Will. "I see… audition tomorrow?"

"Sure… But remember you can only join after Friday."

"Of course…" Victor took his bag and ran.

Victor was walking down the halls when he noticed Kurt looking quite upset by his locker… Victor got a bad feeling about this and hurried over to the boy.

"Hey", he said and Kurt jumped. "Whoa calm down Kurt it's just me."

"Oh… hi Vic", Kurt said in a timid way and closed the door to his locker. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing… it's more what I can do for you."

Kurt looked at him skeptically.

"You look upset", Victor explained. "What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed and told him how Mr. Schue refused to let him be with the girls and how the boys all ignored him and shot down his ideas. Then Puck, Fridge, told him to go and spy on the Gargalers.

"The what", Victor asked confused.

"The Warblers, Dalton Academy Warblers", Kurt said as they walked towards the exit.

"The Warblers", Victor exclaimed. "You're going up against the Warblers?"

"Yeah for Sectionals…" They stopped and stood opposite each other. "Why you know something about them?"

"Only that they are _really_ good", Victor said. "Their lead singer is phenomenal and their multiple harmonies are to die for. They are an a cappella group and everyone is training to gain full control of their voices. The juniors are there now but the sophomores and freshmen have a long way to go. Oh they don't have any senior members before you ask."

Kurt was smiling and then chuckled.

"You seem to know a lot about them", he said. "How come?"

Victor chuckled. "I was one."

"Really", Kurt asked and Victor nodded and smiled. "You can sing?"

"A little", Victor said and they laughed. They started to walk again.

"So why did you quit the Warblers?" Kurt asked.

"We moved across the state", Victor explained, on his arm hung his umbrella again. "I was a Warbler for five weeks… the only freshman so I doubt any of the Warblers remembers me or have heard of me. I watched all their battle for Sectionals previous years… one could say I'm their biggest fan." He opened the umbrella and protected both of them from the slushee Azimo had aimed at them and then he closed it again.

"Wow you are really good at this", Kurt said watching a disgruntled Azimo walk away.

"Let's just say I've gotten some practice", Victor said and grinned.

"Will you come with me to spy on the Warblers", Kurt asked. "It might be fun to visit your old school again."

"I… I can't", Victor said sadly. "You know… still new here and all… I don't want to get into trouble."

"That's okay", Kurt said smiling. "So I'll see you when I get back?"

"Sure… good luck."

"Thanks", Kurt said and hurried away. Victor looked after him, feeling a bit jealous. He watched the doors close behind Kurt and then held up a hand.

"Don't even _think _about it", he told Jacob that stood there with his mike prepared for an interview. Victor stormed down the hallway in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own characters (except OCs) Please Review! You know you want to!<strong>


	3. Best friends? Hello colorful!

Part 3

The next day Kurt and Victor were walking down the hallways after lunch. Since they were in different grades they didn't have any classes together but they hung out between classes and during lunch. Kurt and Victor were getting a lot of attention at the school. Rumors of Victor being gay had been shot down when Jacob Ben Israel found photos of him winning a title in Tae Kwando and another title in karate. The videos had been modified and put up by FBI's best hackers… not that Victor would tell anyone that. He had a whole fake past that people were trying to look up. The jocks being as stupid as they were figured that a Martial Art dude couldn't be gay so they just called him gay-lover. Victor couldn't care less and Kurt was happy to have a friend that wasn't a girl. He didn't really count the boys in glee as his friends, he knew they somewhat cared for him and liked him... but you know how they treated him before joining glee. Kurt was also happy about Blaine and had spent the entire lunch talking about him. Victor had listened with a smile and with a secret pride when Kurt told him about the Warblers and how nice Blaine, David and Thad had been.

"I wish I could've come with you", he told Kurt as they walked down the hallway towards glee practice. Mr. Schue had told the class to meet him in the auditorium before going back to their respective groups.

"I do too", Kurt said. "I think you would've loved it… uh Victor."

"Yes buddy", Victor said looking at him.

"Pardon me for saying this… but what were you thinking?"

"Huh what", Victor asked confused.

"Look I know I've nagged on you over the weekend and yesterday about your hair looking terrible with that blonde color."

"So?"

"Why on Earth would you color your hair _purple_?"

Victor moved a hand to his now bright purple locks.

"What you don't like it?" he asked grinning.

"It does not go well with your clothes."

"Pft I like it", Victor grinned and linked his arm to Kurt's and Kurt dropped the fight… for now. He was going to put his hands on Victor's hair… one day. Kurt and Victor also discussed some gossip, joined by Mercedes, about Quinn and Sam. They had been arguing about something. The topic changed after a while and returned to music.

"I saw you guys at regionals last year", Victor said. "I really think you should've won and not those blasted Vocal Adrenaline."

"They were better if you trust Rachel's word", Mercedes said not quite being able to look away from his purple hair.

"So", Victor said. "You had more heart and soul than those jerks will ever have."

"Well I for one are happy we are not battling against them this year", Kurt said.

"Yeah we got prep-boys and old people instead", said a voice and a kid with a Mohawk moved up beside Victor.

"You're the umbrella dude right", Puck asked and Victor smirked raising his 'weapon'.

"Never leave home without it", he said calmly.

"Why is your hair purple?"

"I ate too many blueberries…"

"Your hair can get purple from that?"

"But of course, you know you can get orange if you eat too much carrots and if you eat too much blueberries you get purple hair."

"Why not blue?"

"The berries are so dark they look purple… and I also eat a lot of raspberries… red plus blue equals purple."

Puck watched him curiously.

"You're not pulling my leg?"

"My hands are occupied right now", Victor said with a smirk. Kurt was fighting to keep a straight face… just like Mercedes and Quinn. But Sam looked really fascinated with the news of blueberries and raspberries changing your hair color.

"Cool", he said. "Will your hair turn green if you eat too much peas?"

"Probably… or if I get jealous", Victor said and Kurt, Mercedes and Tina burst out laughing.

"Dude you really turn green when you're jealous", Puck asked.

"Haven't you noticed", Victor asked innocently… setting the girls and Kurt off again.

"What's wrong with them", Puck asked.

"A chick-thing", Victor said and shrugged.

They walked on and more and more glee kids joined in the small group and soon they reached the auditorium. Victor walked in with them making the kids raise their eyebrows. Mr. Schue was down by the stage and he grinned when he saw them.

"Great", he said. "You're all here. Whoa… uh Victor interesting hair color."

"Why thank you Mr. Schue, it's blueberries."

"Right… uh let's get started."

"Sorry Victor", Kurt said turning to him. "I guess you must leave now."

"Yeah", Finn said. "Glee-clubbers only."

"Well actually", Mr. Schue said before Victor could answer. "The reason I wanted you here is to listen to Victor here audition for glee."

Mike and Kurt grinned, as did Mercedes and Tina.

"What", Rachel yelled. "But Mr. Schue-"

"Don't worry I won't join this week", Victor said and they all looked at him. "It wouldn't be fair against the girls because they'd be one woman short…"

"More one and a half", Santana said, Rachel glaring at her. But Victor went on as if she hadn't said anything.

"-and the boys are already planning their stuff so it doesn't feel right to me that I should join. But Mr. Schue insisted I at least audition."

"Mr. Schue if I may", Rachel said not waiting for an answer before she continued. "But sectionals is coming up and this might rustle our group dynamic."

"What you mean is it might lower Finn's chances for a solo of Vic is any good", Mike said and everyone, save Victor, stared at him. Rachel was speechless and Mr. Schue used that to his advantage.

"Right", he said. "Victor… the stage is yours."

"Great…" Victor mumbled and walked onto the stage and handed the band some notes. He then walked up to the mike. "I'm Victor Montgomery and I'm singing _Alice (Underground)_."

"Strange choice", Mr. Schue said.

"Well it fits my situation…" He did some warm-ups as the gleeks sat down. Rachel muttering something about him "probably having just another background voice". The music started and Victor closed his eyes as he took the mike. His voice rang out clear and strong:  
><strong><em>Trippin out<br>Spinning around  
>I'm underground<br>I fell down  
>Yeah I fell down<em>** – The boys started to cheer at once, Kurt especially, because Victor was really good.****

**_I'm freaking out, where am I now?_**  
><strong><em>Upside down and I can't stop it now<em>**  
><strong><em>Can't stop me now, oh no<em>**

**_I, I'll get by_**  
><strong><em>I, I'll survive<em>**  
><strong><em>When the world's crashing down<em> **– Victor opened his eyes and looked at the gleeks.**_  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I, I won't cry  
><em>**  
>Mr. Schue looked pleased, the boys grinning, Mercedes smiling as well, as did Tina and the rest of the girls looked shocked… except for Rachel. Victor knew a plotting face when he saw it… and Rachel was having just that.<strong><strong>

**_I found myself in Wonderland_**  
><strong><em>Got back on my feet, again<em>**  
><strong><em>Is this real?<em>**  
><strong><em>Is this pretend?<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll take a stand until the end<em>**

**_I, I'll get by_**  
><strong><em>I, I'll survive<em>**  
><strong><em>When the world's crashing down<em>**  
><strong><em>When I fall and hit the ground<em>**  
><strong><em>I will turn myself around<em>**  
><strong><em>Don't you try to stop me<em>**  
><strong><em>I, I won't cry<em>**

The boys stood up and started to clap to the rhythm as the girls did backups. Mike danced in the aisle and Victor sang feeling tears close to spill.  
><strong><em><br>I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I, I won't cry_**

When he finished the gleeks applauded him and cheered. Victor just smiled the tiniest smile and before anyone could say anything he dashed out of the auditorium, but he made sure to get his bag and umbrella with him.

"Victor!" someone called as he ran.

* * *

><p>"Nice going Rachel", Santana said. "Make the guy feel unwelcome so he sings like a <em>god<em> and then leaves us."

"Me", Rachel asked.

"Yes you", Mercedes said. "You basically told him we don't want him in the group. It's almost like Sunshine all over again. Soon VA's coach will show up and take him away or maybe the Warblers will."

"I'm gonna go talking to him", Kurt said and ran out of the auditorium, with Mike joining him. They got to the boy's bathroom when they heard singing again… far more emotional than before.

**_Trippin out  
>Spinning around<br>I'm underground  
>I fell down<br>Yeah I fell down_**

_**I'm freaking out, where am I now?**_  
><em><strong>Upside down and I can't stop it now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Can't stop me now, oh oh<strong>_

_**I, I'll get by**_  
><em><strong>I, I'll survive<strong>_  
><em><strong>When the world's crashing down<strong>_  
><strong><em>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I, I won't cry_**

But the song broke off by a sob and Kurt carefully opened the door and saw Victor lean against the sink, grabbing on to it so hard his knuckles were white.

"Vic", he asked and walked inside with Mike.

"What Kurt", Victor almost growled.

"Are you okay?"

"No… Yes I mean… I… I just… miss my friends back at my old school." He wiped at his eyes to get the tears away. Kurt walked over and pulled the senior, that was shorter than him, into a hug and Mike shrugged and joined in. Victor cried silently in their embrace and then sighed and wiped his eyes again.

"You two should get going", he said. "You have a competition to win."

Mike nodded and he and Kurt left… but hesitant. Victor looked at his face in the mirror and washed it off. He heard the door open behind him and looked into the mirror. He jumped and spun around. Behind him stood a man in black leather jacket and white t-shirt and with dark denim. He had dark hair and was "good looking" but Victor recognized him.

"What does the coach of Vocal Adrenaline want", he asked darkly.

"Well I guess I don't have to tell you that my name is Dustin Goolsby, coach for Vocal Adrenaline", Dustin said smirking. "And I'm here because I got a call about a very talented singer at McKinley that their glee club doesn't appear to want, after what I witnessed."

"Not interested", was all Victor said before leaving the bathroom. Dustin reached out for his arm but Victor turned around, opened up his umbrella with a snap and the man jumped back. It was one of those umbrellas that have a button you press on and it opens by its own. Victor smirked and closed his most treasured belonging and left. Dustin left the bathroom too… and Rachel saw him.

* * *

><p>A few hours Victor was waiting for Kurt, Tina and Mercedes outside of the school. He checked his clock wondering where they were and suddenly Kurt came running out of the school looking upset. Victor reached out and grabbed his arm. Kurt swung at his head but Victor dodged it.<p>

"Kurt it's just me", he said and Kurt looked at him with big tear-filled eyes. "What's wrong?"

Kurt couldn't keep it in… he started to cry. Victor looked around before hurriedly pulled Kurt behind the corner. When they were alone Victor pulled the… actually taller boy into a hug and Kurt hugged him back and choked out something about Karofsky. Victor saw red, blue, green… all colors (which he was plotting to change his hair into)! He was so furious that someone would harm Kurt that he was practically feeling steam come out of his nose. He hugged the younger boy close to him. Comforting him… supporting him… and most of all, just being there for him. He was thinking of ways to help him and he was hit by a thought.

"Kurt", he said and Kurt looked at him. "I want you to call that Blaine guy."

"W-why", Kurt stuttered out.

"Because I think", he looked Kurt straight in the eyes. "That he might have gone through something similar to you… or at least knows how to help you… one gay guy to another."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle.

"You just want to dump me when I'm upset huh", he said. "You're just another straight guy that can't handle emotion."

"No", Victor snorted. "I'm not so good at giving gay-guy advices is all. Last time I gave a gay guy an advice he ended up with a black eye."

Kurt laughed.

"Okay no advices from you then", he asked.

"No, no advices from me", Victor said putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "At least not when it comes to gay boy troubles like… how to flirt with other boys or talk about problems gay guys face… For some reason my advices has led gay guys to injury and we don't want to ruin that pretty face of yours do we?"

Kurt laughed and blushed. "Stop it!"

"Aw but it's true. You have a cute baby face. Just look at your perfect skin."

"You sir are a flatterer."

"I prefer the title pleaser thank you very much", Victor said grinning and Kurt laughed. "Now let's find the girls and get me a makeover. God knows I'm in the need of a new wardrobe… and a manicure." He looked at his nails.

Kurt laughed again and dried a tear.

"Vic are you _sure_ you're not gay", he asked.

"Hey nothing wrong with a boy embracing his inner beauty queen", Victor said, snapping with his fingers in a diva motion. Kurt was laughing so hard that the tears going down his cheeks were now tears of laughter. He and Victor walked towards the parking lot and Kurt looked at his face and gasp.

"You do have wonderful skin", he said in awe and Victor flushed red. "It's almost perfect! What treatments do you use?"

"Seriously", Victor said and sucked on his lip. "I don't know…"

"What?"

"A friend at my old school kept giving me skin treatments, manicures and other beauty stuff… I only let him do it at first out of pity for the poor guy. Everyone was treating him a bit like a nuisance in the beginning of his staying. I felt sorry for him and knew he was just struggling to make friends. He was so miserable and was longing for his sisters so at one meeting I got out of my seat… everyone was watching me, slight scared I might add."

"Why", Kurt asked.

"I was the club's leader and only left my seat when I was about to comfort someone… or yell at someone… at the time anyway. I was new to the whole leader thing. Anyway, I walked up to this guy, who later became one of my best friends and told him: 'You are into skin care and beauty treatments and things like that right?' He looked at me, terrified that I would beat him up for being gay or something. I smiled and said: 'Could you please give me some advice on how to take care of my skin? My sister keeps bugging me about it and I do _not_ want her to _treat _me'. He shone up like the sun and offered me a whole beauty-treatment. Facemask, manicures, pedicure… everything and I let him. I thought the others would get heart attacks but left the room with my friend. Every now and then I let him loose on me again."

"Why?"

"Well to cheer him up… and for the relaxation…" He looked at Kurt. "Skin treatments are really relaxing did you notice?"

Kurt laughed and Victor linked his arm to his. Kurt looked him over and sighed.

"Your skin doesn't need anything… but that _hair_ does", he said.

"Fine… but no coloring."

"Why, that shade of purple does not suit is horrible! It is disgraceful!"

"But I like it", he pouted. "Pwease Kurtie?"

Kurt blushed and Victor pouted more and gave him puppy eyes.

"Pwease Kurtie."

Kurt groaned.

"Fine…", he said. "Just… never call me that again."

"Sure ma boy, I can live with that", Victor said with a shrug.

"Good… wait… did you say you have a sister?"

Victor froze and Kurt walked forward but was pulled back by the dead weight on his arm. He turned to Victor and saw the pained look on his face.

"Vic", he asked and the older boy snapped out of his trance.

"Oh sorry Kurt", he said and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. "Um… I _had_ a sister… she… died."

"What… what happened?"

Victor sighed and they started to walk slowly again. He told Kurt how his sister, Veronica, got killed in a car accident when she and her friends were out at a party. She had always been his best friend and he told Kurt it still hurt a bit thinking of and talking about her. Kurt told Victor about losing his mother and how that could still pain him. They noticed the girls stand on the parking lot and the girls waved them over.

"Ready to go", Mercedes asked.

"Yes", Victor said, unlinking his arm from Kurt's and opened the door for Mercedes. "After you mademoiselle."

"Why thank you", Mercedes said as she grabbed his hand and let him help her into the back seat. Kurt copied the motion for Tina. He sat behind the wheel and Victor took the passenger seat. He smiled happily as they started to chat.

"Thank you so much for helping me get a new wardrobe", he said turning to the girls and Kurt. "I need it."

"You sure do", Kurt remarked. "You have a lack of taste."

Victor looked at his outfit. It consisted of jeans, t-shirt, linen jacket and worn out tennis-shoes.

"What's wrong with how I look", he asked.

"You have a personality and looks that stick out", Mercedes said still not being able to _not_ look at his hair. "You should dress after it."

"I am not wearing a dress or a skirt though", Victor said with a grin. "Otherwise you can dress me up with whatever you like… no matter the price."

They stared at him and he looked sideways at them.

"My dad's loaded", he said grinning. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt gaped at him. "Oh so I see Microphone-sock missed that."

Mercedes snorted. "Why do you call him that?"

"Because his hair look like those socks news-people but on their mikes!"

Tina and Kurt cracked up and Mercedes smiled a little… it made Victor's heart flutter.

* * *

><p>Mercedes, Tina and Kurt where sitting outside of the changing rooms. They had just sent Victor in to change into an outfit Kurt picked out… well he'd picked out four different and wanted to test Victor's fashion sense. He told Victor to match the stuff like he wanted… just as a small experiment.<p>

"Are we sure we can trust this guy", Mercedes whispered to her friends. "Who's to say this is not a Jesse St. James thing all over again?"

"Trust me it's not", Kurt said. "Jesse I disliked from the start… Victor… he's… he's so nice. He doesn't act like he's better than us and I feel like I finally has a guy-friend that understands me. He even told me that the new coach for VA approached him but he in a gentleman way told him to fuck off."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"But still… are you sure he's not using you?"

"Mike doesn't think so and neither do I", Tina pointed out. "Victor seems like the real deal. Like a real nice kid."

"He is the only one outside of glee that openly accepts us for who we are", Kurt pointed out. "Just look at what he's let us do to him today!"

The girls giggled thinking on how they had given Victor a beauty-treatment in their style. His hair had been washed so all gel was gone. He told them to tell the hairdresser to do whatever with his hair… except dyeing it. The hairdresser had cut some of his hair off and added some gel to give it a stylish look, which would last through everything he'd said. But… after a lot of begging from Kurt Victor had let the hairdresser darken the shade of purple on his hair, Victor also asked the hairdresser for tips on coloring… when neither the girls nor Kurt were within earshot.

* * *

><p>The three gleeks were deeply in discussion about the day and didn't notice the door to the changing room open until Victor cleared his throat.<p>

"This good", he asked and they turned to him and he made a little spin.

"Oh my Gaga", Kurt said and covered his mouth in shock/awe. Victor stood there with black trousers that hugged his body in all the right places, he wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, shoes that matched perfectly and a black fedora on his head. His trousers also had thin suspenders, but Victor had let them hang. The girls were gaping at him and Victor looked at his outfit.

"What it's that bad", he asked worriedly as he looked himself over. Tina collected herself first.

"No!" she said and flew up. "You… you look…"

"Absolutely handsome", Kurt said and grinned. "See you do have a fashion sense! I knew we would find your inner fashionista! You so have to wear that outfit tomorrow! I insist!"

Victor chuckled. "Okay I will… oh I have one more. Wait a minute!"

They waited in anticipation and after a little bit Victor stepped out of the changing room again. This time he was wearing light denim, black turtle neck sweatshirt and Marc Jacobs' jacket, he also had knee high boots and sunglasses. He got the thumbs up and Tina and Kurt pretended to faint. Victor chuckled and stepped inside again to change into his own clothes.

But he intended to buy everything Kurt had picked out. The girls had also picked some stuff out for him… including a blazer. It was black with red ripping and when Kurt and Victor saw it they shared a look and cracked up. Victor assured the girls it was an inside joke… one that they would understand at sectionals but he took the blazer… feeling a bit at home in it. They left the store, Tina on Kurt's arm and Mercedes on Victor's. Victor had offered Mercedes his arm and when she asked why he didn't do it for Tina he said:

"And have McKinley kids spread rumors about Tina cheating on Mike with me?"

The other three understood perfectly and no questions were asked as they left. Mercedes and Victor though were unaware of the plotting behind their backs. Because Kurt and Tina had noticed the way the two of them stole glances at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"I smell love", Kurt whispered to Tina.

"Finally", Tina whispered back thinking of Mercedes bad luck with boys. Mercedes was smiling gently as Victor talked to her about Aretha Franklin's superiority to many modern singers. Mercedes was on cloud nine. She had found _the_ guy for her… at least she hoped so.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own characters (except OCs) Please Review! <strong>


	4. Beating

Part 4

The next day Victor stayed true to his word and wore the first outfit he'd shown Kurt, Mercedes and Tina, adding in his characteristic umbrella of course. Quite a few girls looked at him with love struck faces but he ignored that. He walked up to his locker to take out his advanced math book, he was in every advanced class at McKinley… compared to Dalton classes they were nothing. But at least it was something. When he was about to close the locker the door was slammed shut by an angry looking Rachel.

"What do you want Berry", he asked in annoyance.

"I'm on to you", she said.

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"You work for Vocal Adrenaline. I don't doubt they made up a fake past for you just to throw us off."

"And what gave you this highly amusing but also absolutely demented idea?" He started to walk down the hallway.

"The fact that you left the boy's bathroom and right after you their coach left."

"It's not my fault the jerk wants to recruit me Rachel", he said and turned to her, she looking flabbergasted. "For what I've heard you practically gave him a star at the beginning of the school year and with the way you keep going at me I wouldn't mind giving him another one."

Rachel gasped.

"But I won't and I have reasons for that", he said and narrowed his eyes at her. "And if you haven't noticed it… look at Kurt next time you see him."

With that he stormed off… not knowing his words would be setting off a few people… coming to kick his ass.

* * *

><p>It happened after first period. Rachel had listened to Victor's words and been on the lookout for Kurt. She saw him by his locker and she skipped up to him, intending to just say hi. But when she saw his face she froze. Kurt looked really upset about something.<p>

"Oh hi", he said when he saw Rachel.

"Kurt are you okay", she asked worriedly and he sighed and looked down the hallway. Rachel followed his gaze and saw him watch… Victor Montgomery. Victor was taking books out of his locker, having his I-pod plugged in and bopping his head in tune to the music. Rachel looked back to Kurt and saw his upset look.

"What's wrong Kurt", she asked again.

"Nothing", he said and hurried off and Rachel turned around and glared at Victor. Before hurrying off to find the boys of glee-club… other than Kurt.

* * *

><p>"What that's insane", Mike said when Rachel told him and the other guys about Victor doing something that clearly upset Kurt.<p>

"It's not", Rachel said looking quite upset. "Victor basically told me that the reason he's staying here could clearly be seen on Kurt's face and when I saw Kurt he was really upset."

"Are you sure Victor's behind it though", Sam asked. "The dudes are friends."

"Kurt looked down the hall… straight at Victor and looked even more upset when I turned back to him."

The guys looked like each other, Rachel had some valid points.

"So", Puck asked. "Why come to us and not confront Victor?"

"I'm…" Rachel hesitated. "He hates me."

"He has reasons for that y'all", Artie pointed out.

"It's not only because of what happened at his audition", Rachel snapped. "He hates me because I'm on to him."

"What", Mike asked confused.

"I saw Victor leave the boy's bathroom and just after he did so did the coach of Vocal Adrenaline."

The boys stared at her in shock and Puck started swearing and Finn groaned.

"Great it's Jesse St. Fucker all over again and this time they target Kurt", he said.

"Could you guys… I don't know… confront him", Rachel asked. "Make him back off?"

"Of course", Sam said and rose. "Don't worry about it Rachel."

* * *

><p>The bell rang just after lunch and Victor had just left Kurt's side. Kurt was upset about Karofsky again and they had spent the entire lunch talking about it. That's who Kurt really had been looking at when he talked to Rachel. Karofsky had been standing by the lockers a few lockers down from Victor.<p>

Victor was, if he said so himself, a pretty good comforter and had managed to talk Kurt into a happier mood… and into calling up Blaine. His reasons? Well both boys could need each other and they'd be adorable together. He was dancing, yes you read right, towards his locker. He had his I-pod on again and was listening to the king of pop himself. He spun around and came face to face with a torso. He looked up and saw Finn.

"Hi", he said with a grin and took out his headphones again. "What's up Hudson?"

"Stay away from Kurt", Finn spat at him and Victor noticed how he got surrounded. He couldn't see who was around him but still got his umbrella up in fighting position.

"Why", he asked calmly standing straight.

"Oh you know why", Finn growled. "Stay away from Kurt."

"Why should I listen to you", Victor asked and turned around but stopped when he nearly tripped over Artie. "Hey!"

"We're not asking you", Artie said and Victor looked around. He saw all the glee club boys, save Kurt, stand there. Even Mike was there and Victor looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse me", he asked and looked at each boy. "What are you talking about? Am I missing something?"

"We know", Puck growled.

"Know what?" Victor asked.

"About you and that Vocal Adrenaline coach."

Victor groaned and face palmed.

"I'm gonna _kill_ Berry", he groaned and realized too late he said it out loud when he heard growls all around. "I said that out loud didn't I?" He was grabbed by the shoulder and pushed up against the lockers.

"You stay away from Kurt and my girlfriend", Finn, the slammer growled.

"Oh trust me", Victor said hitting Finn's side with the umbrella so the taller boy would let go of him… which he did.

"I won't go near her unless I have to", he continued. "But you have all gotten this all wrong."

"I doubt it", Sam said. "You're a t-" He jumped back when an umbrella tip was aimed at his face.

"Say traitorous bastard and I will open up my umbrella in your mouth Frog and I don't doubt it will fit in there", Victor growled and Sam gaped at him.

"How did you know that's what I was gonna say?"

"And you", Victor pointed his umbrella at Puck who'd been slowly advancing on him. "Touch me and that Mohawk will be the only way to recognize your corpse!"

"Oh yeah", Puck asked and put on his best badass face.

"Yes", Victor said and put in all the authority and confidence that he could in his posture. The same authorative and confident posture that could make all the Warblers shrink back from him… forgetting that he was actually shorter than most of them. Puck narrowed his eyes at him and Victor did the same. It was completely quiet in the hallways, all the students watching what was going on… silently guessing on who'd back down first. When Victor frowned and pulled out his death glare… Puck backed down by the sheer force in the glare and authoritative air around the older boy. Victor then looked at Artie, not in the same harsh way though.

"Now you seem to be a sane one", Victor said and Artie glared at him. "I am not going to stay away from Kurt and frankly I don't think he wants me to."

"Why", Artie growled.

"Because I'm giving him something you guys never give."

He was jumped by Puck, Sam and Finn then. They pressed him up against the lockers with such force he hit the back of his head against the hinges of one with a loud BANG. He grunted in pain feeling a cut at the back of his head.

"Yes you will", Finn said. "Stay away from Kurt or we'll make you sorry for not doing it."

Victor sighed in "defeat". He knew the only way for them to actually realize it was all some kind of misunderstanding was doing what they wanted and see how Kurt reacted.

"Fine", he growled and they let him down. He brushed off his shoulders.

"Victor", Kurt's voice broke through the quiet hallway. Kurt came towards them grinning. Victor glared at the other boys before pushing past Kurt.

"Victor", Kurt asked in confusion. But he got no answer. "Victor!" But the older boy disappeared around the corner. Kurt turned to the other boys. "What's up with him?"

"Don't worry about him", Finn said grinning. "It's alright."

"Okay…" Kurt said hesitant. "So are we practicing the mash-up later?"

The boys talked as they walked down the halls together.

* * *

><p>Kurt was confused because Victor was avoiding him, how did he know this? Well every time that Kurt saw Victor walk in the hallways and he called out for him the older boy would hurry off, change direction or just walk by him as if Kurt wasn't there. Kurt got more and more upset the more time passed and was having enough of it. He followed Victor into the bathroom and stood behind him as the older boy washed his face. When the older boy looked up into the mirror he jumped and twirled around.<p>

"Kurt", he said in shock. "Uh… I gotta go." He made a beline for the door.

Kurt, who'd grabbed Victor's umbrella, slammed the umbrella down onto the sink blocking Victor's path. Victor looked at him and saw the angry look.

"You're avoiding me", Kurt said and Victor sighed in defeat.

"Yes", he mumbled.

"Why?" Kurt asked with a hurtful look. "Don't you want to be my friend anymore?"

"I do but... your friends told me to back off", Victor answered.

"What are you talking about", Kurt asked and Victor took off the fedora and scratched his head. Kurt saw the back of his head in the mirror and his eyes widened. The back of Victor's neck was tainted dark red, dried blood.

"Victor you've been bleeding", he exclaimed in horror and the senior felt at the back of his head.

"Huh", he said. "Must've been after the slam."

"What slam?"

Victor narrowed his eyes, put on the fedora, snatched back his umbrella and stormed out with a:

"Why don't you ask your Neanderthal friends in glee?"

* * *

><p>The glee club was sitting together in the choir room when a furious Kurt stormed in.<p>

"What did you do to Victor", he demanded and the boys smiled.

"No need to thank us", Finn said.

"Thank you?" Kurt yelled. "_Thank you_? You hurt him! He was bleeding from the back of his head!"

The boys winced.

"See I told you, that slam was too hard", Mike muttered and his girlfriend stared at him.

"What slam", Kurt demanded.

"Well we were told that Victor's been bothering you and upset you so we confronted him", Sam said grinning. "He promised to stay clear of you."

"WHAT?" Mercedes, Tina and Kurt yelled furiously.

"Are you insane", Mercedes asked. "Victor is Kurt's friend!"

"He would _never_ hurt Kurt", Tina added.

"What gave you that idea", Kurt demanded and the boys turned to a blushing Rachel. Kurt growled.

"Rachel what did you do _this_ time", Mercedes demanded angrily. Rachel explained to them what she had told the guys and when she told them about the VA coach Kurt explained what Victor had told him… making the boys look a bit ashamed and when Rachel told them about seeing Kurt upset by the lockers said boy sighed.

"I wasn't upset Rachel", he said. "I was just touched."

"Touched", Tina asked in confusion.

"My best male friend promised me something and actually kept it", Kurt said smiling like crazy. "For once in my life a boy actually _wants_ to be my friend without feeling awkward about it."

"Hey", Puck said. "We-"

"Told me to buzz off and stuff my ideas and go and spy on the Warblers because at least there I would fit in", Kurt snapped. "Victor is nice to me, a real friend and he lets me be me."

"Of course I do", a voice said from the door and there stood Victor. He was leaning on the doorframe smiling slightly. "I wouldn't be your friend if you weren't you Kurt."

Kurt smiled and ran over to him and hugged the shorter boy who returned the hug without awkwardness… something no other boy could do at this school.

"I guess you have something to say to me boys", Victor said smirking.

The boys all looked ashamed but Mike spoke first.

"I'm really sorry dude", he said. "We cool?"

"Yes… we're cool. How about you?" He glared at Puck, Sam, Artie and Finn. All boys mumbled apologies to Victor who just shook his head and rolled his eyes. He was still hugging Kurt and then looked at said boy.

"Hey Kurt I'm going to perform at dad's company and need a duet partner, wanna help out", he asked.

"Are you serious", Kurt asked.

"Of course I am", Victor said. "I've heard you sing. Come on please." Victor gave him puppy eyes. "I'll even buy you dinner or whatever expensive piece of clothing you want!"

Kurt smiled. "You had me at duet."

"Nice", Victor said patting him on the back. "Well I better run along before Mr. Schue comes and force me to join even though the week isn't out yet."

"You don't want to join", Kurt asked with wide eyes and Victor looked around the room and sighed.

"I do but… I don't feel welcome…" He hurried off.

"Vic!" Kurt called and ran after him.

Everyone in the room turned to Rachel and she blushed darkly.

"Nice going _again_ hobbit", Santana snapped and got up.

"And boys", Quinn snapped and all the girls, save Rachel, glared at the boys. The boys shrunk back and felt really ashamed of themselves. They might've just lost a friendship.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't catch Victor and didn't see him until later… after Blaine had been "talking" to Karofsky. Blaine and Kurt were talking as they walked down the hallways and when Blaine rounded a corner he collided with something. Well actually it was rather <em>someone<em> than something. Both cursed, rather gently in comparison to other teenage boys.

"I am so sorry", Blaine said and turned to whoever he'd run in to.

"No it was my fault I didn't look where I was going", the guy answered.

"Victor", Kurt said with a grin and Blaine looked at the guy dressed in black trousers that hugged his body in all the right places, he wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, shoes that matched perfectly and a black fedora on his head. He could make out some tufts of _purple_ hair. His trousers also had thin suspenders, but had had let them hang. Blaine couldn't help but smile at the enthusiasm in Kurt's voice.

"Kurt", Victor said smiling and then looked at Blaine. "So you must be Blaine. Hi I'm Victor Kurt's best male friend." He held out his hand.

"Oh hi", Blaine said shaking the hand happily. "Yeah Kurt told me a lot about you, how you basically is the only reason he can stand it here right now. You know everything also…"

"Yeah well", Victor said and shrugged. "Uh… could I have my hand back?"

"Oh shoot sorry", Blaine said blushing and looked away scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay Pippin." Victor said with a smirk. Blaine looked up then.

"Hey I'm not _that _short", he said with a grimace. "And you're not _that_ much taller than me."

"Hence I'm Merry." Victor put his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"No you're not", Kurt pointed out.

"I'm not", Victor asked raising his eyebrows.

"Merry and Pippin both grew taller than Frodo and Sam", Kurt explained.

"Oh you're right!" Victor said smiling. "Sam made them stand back to back to him to see who was taller! They were." He turned to Blaine. "So that makes you Frodo then, me Pippin and Kurt Merry."

"I can live with that", Kurt said with a smile.

"I'm not _that_ short", Blaine complained again.

"Sure you are", Victor grinned. "Because I'm almost _that_ short." Kurt started to laugh and the three boys walked off talking as they went. Victor was really happy to spend time with Blaine… although said boy didn't even recognize him. Which was good… but also a bit sad.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by smoothly, at least for Victor. Then it was the whole circus of Bieste quitting because the boys in glee, save Mike and Kurt adding Tina, had been really rude towards her. Victor and Mr. Schue were talking in the hallways when Finn approached them telling them he had a plan for getting Bieste to stay… but they needed her in the choir room for it. Mr. Schue had tried to talk her into staying, not confessing the kiss of course, but she had refused. So Victor took it upon himself to make her stay… or at least go to the choir room. He walked into Bieste's office and saw her packing the last of her stuff.<p>

"Coach", he asked and she turned around and looked at him.

"Oh… Victor right", she asked and dried her eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"Stay here is one thing…" he said as he got inside the office. "Or at least come with me to the choir room."

"Why", she asked.

"Because the boys want to show you something."

"Another way to make fun of me?"

"No", Victor said shaking his head, putting his hands in his pockets again. "I would never do something like that to a teacher, least of all a lady."

She cocked an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

"I'm also doing this because I need you coach Bieste", he said with a somewhat timid voice.

"Why", she asked crossing her arms.

"Because when you're at this school I feel safe. No one dares to mess with you and I need that around me… I've only had that feeling twice in my life and both times it was taken from me. This time I'm praying for it not to be."

She narrowed her eyes and then walked around him to close the door and motioned for him to sit. She recognized a troubled boy when she saw one. They sat in silence for a little bit and then Victor told her everything about his life. His "father" had told him to find one grownup at the school that they could trust with helping keeping an eye on him and Victor decided that coach Bieste was the only one sane enough for the job. When she heard the boy's story she looked at him skeptically.

"And you aren't just making this up", she asked and he shook his head tears coming to his eyes.

"I didn't get time to say goodbye to my 'sister'…" he said sobbing. "I didn't get to go to her funeral." He started to cry and Bieste got up and took the crying boy into her arms and hugged him close. They sat there for half an hour, Victor crying and she comforting. When he'd cried his last tears he looked at her.

"I need you, this school needs you and especially those hormonal idiots in glee", he said. "They are still being controlled by hormones and can't help themselves… at all. Why do you care so much about what they say? You're smart… one of the few sane people at this school and the longer I stay here I start to question if this school just isn't the intelligence reserve… you know all stupid people are sent here. How intelligent are you if you have to imagine people or car accidents to cool off?"

Bieste chuckled. "I have wondered that myself. But I care because I'm not the most beautiful or womanly woman in the world and they use that… in a hurtful way."

"They didn't know that", he said smiling up at her. "Their minds and hormones, adding the lack of intelligence, clouded their judgments. Please give them a chance to redeem themselves? Pretty please?"

She looked at him as he gave her his best puppy eyes and she chuckled and gave him another hug.

"Okay", she said. "I will. After all I can't leave the school and let you be the only sane person left… you'd die."

"Probably", Victor grinned and got up offering his arm to her. "May I escort the lady to the choir room?"

"That you may… as long as no one sees us."

"It's after school so everyone are probably home it is Friday after all."

She chuckled but let him escort her to the choir room.

* * *

><p>When he got there Mr. Schue and Kurt grinned. Victor chuckled when he saw the boys in matching outfits, they looked adorable and reminded him of the Warblers. Finn, Artie and Sam were making fools out of themselves as they spoke and Victor was thankful they couldn't see his grimaces behind Mr. Schue. As the boys sang Victor couldn't help but harmonize quietly in the background. Mike and Kurt noticed this and while they sang ran up to him and pulled him out on the floor. Puck smirked, Artie and Sam grinned but Finn looked a bit confused… and annoyed. But Victor joined in on the singing and dancing, Kurt and Mike had asked him for help with practicing since the other boys in glee didn't want to practice more than necessary. When Victor joined in it was during Sam's solo. (<strong><em>Sam, <em>**_all, _**Finn, **Artie)

**_I've known of your  
>Your secluded nights<br>I've even seen her  
>Maybe once or twice<br>But is her sweet expression  
>Worth more than my love and affection?<em>**

****_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**  
><strong>_**Before you can read me you got to learn how to see me  
><strong>**I said  
><em><br>_**_Stop! In the name of love  
>Before you break my heart<br>(Stop! Stop!)  
>Stop! In the name of love<br>Before you break my heart  
>Think it over!<br>_**_  
><em>**_Free your mind and the rest will follow  
>Be color-blind, don't be so shallow <em>

_Stop!  
>Stop!<strong> (<strong>_In the name of love**_)  
>(<em>**Free your mind**_!) _**_Stop!  
>Oh, free your mind.<br>_**_  
><em>**_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**  
><strong>_**Before you can read me you got to learn how to see me  
><strong>**I said**

****_Stop! In the name of love  
>Before you break my heart<strong><br>(**_Free your mind!**_)  
><em>**_Stop! In the name of love  
>Before you break my heart<br>_Think it over!

_Free your mind!  
>And the rest will stop!<em>

The boys all stopped by Bieste's side and she smiled and told them that she liked it. They all finished it off with a group hug and when they let go of each other Mr. Schue cleared his throat.

"Well I can't elect a winner this time either", he said. "You are all so good, _but_ you do realize what today is?"

"Friday", Brittany said.

"Yes", Mr. Schue said. "Which means, that we can welcome the newest member of glee club... Victor Montgomery."

Victor grinned happily and Sam shook him gently by the shoulders and Kurt hugged him.

"No", two voices suddenly interrupted all the greetings and cheering and everyone stared at Finn and Rachel.

"Rachel", Mr. Schue began.

"Mr. Schue", she interrupted. "We can't trust this boy! Dustin Goolsby was seen with him! He's from Vocal Adrenaline!"

"No he's not", Mr. Schue said.

"He's clearly only going to give this club grief!"

"No he'll fit right in", Mr. Schue said and all the boys, save Finn, agreed patting Victor on the back or just grinning. The girls agreed too.

"No", Rachel said. "He won't. He'll ruin everything! He's a villain! A traitor!"

Victor narrowed his eyes and growled.

"Okay. That's _it_!" He said and stormed over to Rachel and towered over her with a furious aura around him. "What is your _real_ problem with me Berry? At my audition you tell me I can't join because it would rustle up the group dynamic, when I sang I saw on your face that you started to plot, what I don't know, but you did. Then VA's coach approach me about me joining because I was not appreciated here, like some girl named Sunshine. Then you get the guys to threaten me and trying to beat me up and now you call me a traitor? What's your problem? What have I ever done to you?"

Rachel looked at him with big eyes but said nothing.

"Fine be that way", he spat. "But don't let your frustrations of whatever is going on out on me. Now Finn, why don't you want me to join?"

"I… uh", he said. "Well for that coach approaching you and that you will ruin the group dynamic… uhm and… and uh you are a senior and-"

"You're worried I'll try to take over", Victor said and snorted. "Or are you just worried that people will think I'm better than you so that I'll take your spot in the choir?"

"Uh…"

"That's what I thought… fine if that's how things are." He took up his bag and umbrella and headed for the door. "I am _not_ joining glee." He walked out Kurt stared after him before running after him, Mike, Tina and Mercedes on his tail. Santana started to chew out Rachel and Mr. Schue and Bieste left to try to talk this over together… and come up with a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own characters (except OCs) Please Review! <strong>


	5. The substitute

Part 5

Monday morning Victor walked into the school, his hair was today wine-red. People kept staring at him oddly, they did that every Monday morning and the first time they saw him… but they weren't looking at him as much as they did when he first had purple hair and the week prior had lemon-yellow hair. He noticed a few Cheerios walk by with a huge trophy and he had to laugh at the looks on their faces. They looked as if they were carrying a weapon off to war. He saw Mr. Schue walk in and he looked happy and then saw Sue.

"Morning Sue", Mr. Schue said as he walked past her. Victor saw something evil in her eyes and stopped to watch what would happen.

"Oh I'm gonna stop you right there", she said and turned to Schue and he turned to her. "It's Principal Sue."

'_WHAT?'_ Victor thought.

"What", Schue asked confused.

'_Just what I was thinking._'

"You heard me right", Sue said smugly. "My year-long quest for power has finally bore fruit."

"Wait, what happened to Figgins", Mr. Schue asked.

'_I wanna know that too_', Victor thought.

"You need to start listening to the news William", Sue said smugly. "A particularly virulent strain of monkey flu has arrived in Ohio from Borneo where it had been festering in a small clutch of loud, bisexual primates not unlike your very Glee club."

Victor rolled his eyes at the woman, hoping she and Mr. Schue wouldn't notice him though.

"B-but how-how did Figgings get it", Mr. Schue asked incredulously. He clearly couldn't believe his ears… and actually neither could Victor. Victor grimaced when he heard Sue tell her story of how she got Figgins sick.

"So Figgins is sick", Mr. Schue said annoyed. "How does that make _you_ principal?"

"Through the blackmail of prominent local politicians I strong-armed some extraordinarily broad clauses into my contract", Sue answered in her normal 'superior-to-you'-tone. "My first order of business… Destroy the Glee club!"

Victor couldn't believe how menacing she sounded… and he couldn't believe that Schue said:

"I thought we were friends."

'_Geez I've known the woman for a few weeks and know that she has no friends… well except Becky and that you _**can't** _trust her, Schue has known her for years and doesn't know this_', Victor thought dryly. '_He must be as oblivious as dear Blainey._'

"It got boring", Sue said and Victor couldn't help but snort. She turned away from Schue and walked down the hallway… passing Victor. "Looking good Oz."

"Uh… thanks", he said, not sure why she called him Oz though and she turned to him.

"I could use someone like you in the Cheerios", she said. "Even though that you stubbornly change your hair color every week and it makes you look like a pimp and I know that you will be bald by the end of the school year for killing your hair with all those chemicals."

"Uh thanks… I think", Victor said and she walked off. "Psycho…" He turned in time to see Lauren sneeze on Mr. Schue.

"Ew… gross", Victor said and hurried off to his first class.

* * *

><p>His next class though… was very interesting. Mr. Schue's substitute teacher was <em>not<em> your ordinary sub. She was… C-R-A-Z-Y! She kept talking about famous people getting into rehab and famous sportsmen cheating and scandals all around. No one in the class could believe this woman. When the bell finally rang for lunch he met up with Kurt and Mercedes in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys how's it going", he asked and Mercedes smiled at him… while Kurt looked utterly terrified as he stared on Victor's hair. Victor chuckled.

"What is it now Kurt", he asked. The next second a beanie was pressed down on his head. "Kurt…" He moved to take it off.

"Do not take off that beanie unless I am nowhere near you", Kurt snapped. "What were you thinking? That shade makes you look like a pimp!"

Victor cocked an eyebrow as he took a tray.

"You've been hanging out with Principal Sue recently", he asked.

"No", Kurt said and slapped Victor's hand when he reached for the beanie. "Keep that on."

"Okay okay… so how are things in Glee now that Schue is sick?"

"I am shaking and it's either from low blood sugar or rage", Kurt answered and Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I knew it was just a matter of time before Rachel tried to take over Glee Club."

"What did she do now", Victor asked.

They told him what happened and he had to snort.

"I like Santana more and more every day", he said and Mercedes giggled.

"We'll forget about it tonight at bowling", she told Kurt.

"I can't, Blaine asked me to hang out", Kurt said and Victor noticed how hurt Mercedes looked.

"I've been looking forward to it all week", she said. "Wait. Are you two going out? Because I think you need to come clean."

"What? No. I don't want another Jesse-Rachel traitor scenario to overcome. Please, Mercedes. Mum's is the word."

"We'll be happy for you. We know how lonely you've been."

"Geez what am I chopped liver", Victor asked and they both slapped his arms. "Ow!"

"Blaine and I just hang out", Kurt grumbled. "It's nice to have someone to talk to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Victor and Mercedes asked at the same time.

"I mean someone like me", Kurt said with a sigh. "But I'll make it up to you 'Cedes, how about Friday night?"

He got no answer because Mercedes saw the tots.

"Oh boy that girl really loves her tots", Victor said and the boys followed her. They sat down by a table with Mercedes and Kurt on one side and Victor on the other.

"So what are you guys gonna do about Glee", he asked them. "Because I have an idea."

"What", they asked looking at him.

"Have you guys met the substitute teacher in Spanish yet?"

They shook their heads and he told them about Ms. Holliday. A light went off in Kurt's head and he smiled at Mercedes.

"Don't worry about Glee Club", he told her. "I have the perfect idea."

* * *

><p>Later that day Victor saw Ms. Holliday and the Gleeks leave the school so he knew… that this maybe wasn't such a good idea after all. Things only got worse when he turned around… he felt his feet give out underneath him and he braced himself towards the nearest lockers. His head was killing him. He felt really warm as well and tried to take a step… that's when the world blurred and he fainted. He was not aware of students flocking him to see if he was okay, not aware of Bieste coming to check up on him, not aware of Principal Sue doing the same and then calling an ambulance… he wasn't even aware of being put in an ambulance at all.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day the kids of glee got a text from Kurt demanding them to meet him in the choir room. When they got there they were all curious and expected him for having an idea or it being something silly and "gayish"… the last was added by Puck. Ms. Holliday was nowhere to be seen so she wasn't in charge of this.<p>

"I'm sure it is nothing to worry about", Rachel said. "Maybe Kurt's just heard that Mr. Schue is coming back."

Kurt walked in then and they saw how crushed he looked. Mercedes shot up and hurried over to him with the other girls.

"Kurt what's wrong", Mercedes asked and took his hand. Kurt wiped away his tears and sighed.

"Victor's in the hospital", he said and the girls gasped… and the boys flew up.

"What", Puck asked. "Why? How?"

"H-he collapsed in the hallway yesterday and no one could revive him… he's at the hospital in a coma…"

Mercedes pulled the crying boy into a hug, which the other girls joined into.

"But", Artie said. "He's gonna wake up... right yo?"

"They don't know", Kurt said and sniffled. "They said he lost consciousness because of a not looked after concussion."

"C-concussion", Finn stuttered. "Like he hit his head?"

"The doctor said the fracture to his skull made a small piece fall off. It drifted around in his head a bit and then hurt the brain… h-h-he won't need brain surgery, just a small cut and some small adjustment and the bone was gone… but he hasn't woken up yet…"

"When did he get a concussion", Sam asked. "What's he been doing?"

"The doctor said the fracture was old", Kurt sniffled. "About _two weeks_ old."

Realization dawned on Artie and Mike and they both paled.

"Oh fuck", Mike swore.

"What", Puck asked. "What happened two weeks ago?"

"You, Sam and Finn slammed Vic against the lockers remember", Artie said. "He got a cut at the back of his head… this is our fault y'all."

Three slaps echoed around the room and Finn, Sam and Puck yelped.

"Ow!"

"Yaow!"

"What the fuck?"

"Serves you right", Mercedes said, watching the girlfriends (well "girlfriend" in Puck's case) slap them.

"Yo we told the dude we were sorry about that", Puck said. "We didn't know the dude was seriously injured."

"Neither did he", Kurt said lowly. "It's no one's fault."

"Oh hell yeah it is", Santana said. "Nothing of this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Yentl!"

Rachel blushed and looked really upset.

"It was a mistake", she said. "A misunderstanding."

"Leave Rachel alone", Kurt said sadly. "It's no one's fault."

"So what now", Tina asked.

"I don't know", Kurt said.

"You", Mercedes told him. "Are going to go see him… right now."

"But-"

"No buts… get going!" She pointed at the door.

"Fine", he mumbled.

"Can we come", Artie said.

"Yeah I wanna apologize", Mike said.

Kurt nodded. "His dad said it was okay." The three of them and Brittany left. The others were going to figure out good cover stories for them.

* * *

><p>They got to the hospital and found out that Victor's dad had gone home to shower and get something to eat so it was just the kids that were there. Victor was lying in the white room and the only color in the room was his wine-red hair. Kurt hurried up to him and took his hand.<p>

"Victor", he asked tears going down his cheeks. "Victor can you hear me?"

The other gleeks looked at each other worriedly and Mike walked up to the bed as well.

"Hi man", he said patting Victor's knee. "You know it is very rude to pretend to be asleep when someone comes to visit."

No answer and he sighed.

"You think we should sing", Brittany said. "Mom always sang to me when she wanted me get better."

"Yeah", Artie said. "We could sing…"

Everyone agreed.

"What should we sing", Kurt asked without looking away from Victor's face.

"What's Victor's favorite song", Mike asked. Kurt opened his mouth to answer but closed it again, shock on his face.

"You don't know?" Artie asked.

"I… well… he said he has many favorites", Kurt mumbled.

"You think we could pull off singing _Alice_", Mike asked and looked around and they all shook their heads. Kurt then remembered what Victor's dad had told him once. He's said that he was happy that Victor had Kurt because Victor didn't feel at home in Lima. Kurt also remembered what happened after Victor's audition. How he'd told Mike and Kurt how much he just missed his friends back home. Kurt smiled and stood up, still holding Victor's hand.

"I know a song", he said.

"What song is it?" Mike asked.

"_Home_."

Kurt took a deep breath and started to sing:

**_When I think of home  
>I think of a place where there's love overflowing<br>I wish I was home  
>I wish I was back there with the things I been knowing<em>**

**_Wind that makes the tall trees bend into leaning_**  
><strong><em>Suddenly the snowflakes that fall have a meaning<em>**  
><strong><em>Sprinklin' the scene, makes it all clean<em>**

**_Maybe there's a chance for me to go back there_**  
><strong><em>Now that I have some direction<em>**  
><strong><em>It would sure be nice to be back home<em>**  
><strong><em>Where there's love and affection<em>**  
><strong><em>And just maybe I can convince time to slow up<em>**  
><strong><em>Giving me enough time in my life to grow up<em>**  
><strong><em>Time be my friend, let me start again<em>**

**_Suddenly my world has changed its face_**  
><strong><em>But I still know where I'm going<em>**  
><strong><em>I have had my mind spun around in space<em>**  
><strong><em>And yet I've watched it growing<em>**

**_If you're list'ning God_**  
><strong><em>Please don't make it hard to know<em>**  
><strong><em>If we should believe in the things that we see<em>**  
><strong><em>Tell us, should we run away<em>**  
><strong><em>Should we try and stay<em>**  
><strong><em>Or would it be better just to let things be?<em>**

**_Living here, in this brand new world_**  
><strong><em>Might be a fantasy<em>**  
><strong><em>But it taught me to love<em>**  
><strong><em>So it's real, real to me<em>**

**_And I've learned_**  
><strong><em>That we must look inside our hearts<em>**  
><strong><em>To find a world full of love<em>**  
><strong><em>Like yours<em>**  
><strong><em>Like mine<em>**

**_Like home..._**

He sang his heart out and still… Victor's eyes were closed. But when Kurt was about to let go he heard a small snort and felt pressure on his hand.

"You must practice you're a cappella", was the weak voice and Kurt beamed when he saw Victor watch him. Tears started to fall and he hugged Victor to him. Victor groaned slightly but hugged back. Mike hurried off to find a doctor while Kurt cried and buried his face in Victor's neck.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Victor was still listening to the gossip from McKinley, courtesy of Kurt and Brittany of course. He had been informed what had happened to him and as soon as the doctor mentioned the concussion his eyes had been drawn to the boys in the corner that seemed really, really guilty. As he listened to Kurt and Mercedes he tried to get eye-contact with the football players… everyone avoided his gaze.<p>

"That's it", he snapped and Kurt and Brittany looked at him confused. "I demand that you two at least _look_ at me." The two gossipers noticed he was watching the boys and Kurt cocked an eyebrow.

"Victor take it easy", he said.

"Oh I'll take it easy when those logheads get into their thick skulls that I _don't_ blame them of this", Victor growled. "Do I have to pull out the IV and get over there and smack some sense into you?"

"We're sorry", Artie said.

"Say you're sorry one more time and I will make good use of my…" he started to look around. "Where's my umbrella?"

Kurt chuckled and handed it over to him, it had been sitting by the door.

"Thank you", Victor said and took it and pointed at the two boys with it.

"If you ask me for forgiveness _one more time_ about this thing I will smack you all with my umbrella so hard your manhood will fall off by the force of it!"

Kurt gaped at his friend as did the Artie… but then Mike started to laugh. Because as incredible it was to hear Victor yell that, it was even funnier to _see_ him yell that. He was really, really pale and dark around the eyes and his hair was sticking up in every thinkable direction. He looked really small as well and with the umbrella he looked adorable at the same time… and as menacing as a Chihuahua. Mike's laughter set off Kurt and he set off Brittany… and soon the laughter spread like wildfire and they were all shrieking with it, except Victor. He was just smiling but still pointing at the boys. They talked for a bit more before Victor kicked them out so that he could get some sleep. Brittany asked if they'd have to sing to him in the morning as well.

"I'd like that Britt", he said. "But you have to go back to school. I'll be okay and back in a few days. Don't worry, McKinley won't get rid of me that easy."

Kurt gave him one last hug before he and the New Directions left and Victor drifted off to sleep… humming on _Home_ as he did.

* * *

><p>Kurt was putting things in his locker and was much happier now because he knew Victor was going to be just fine. He'd visited Victor every day and the older boy was only getting more and more annoyed with the doctors. He was just fine and wanted to go home. Kurt was also thinking of Blaine a lot.<p>

"Psst", he heard someone whisper and he closed his locker and saw Mercedes grin cheekily and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Look what I snuck in", she said cheerfully. Kurt smiled a little and looked around in anticipation as she took out a brown paper bag from her locker.

"My heart was racing", Mercedes said and pulled out a box of potato tots.

"Are you out of your mind", Kurt asked just a little angry at her. "After what you did to Sue's Le Car? You're gonna end up in prison!"

"So?" she asked. "You know what they have in prison – tots!" The last she said happily.

"I'm not breaking it off with Blaine", Kurt said and her smile slid off her face. "I really like him. You are substituting food for love Mercedes. And more importantly, you're substituting me for a boyfriend." She looked down. "Look at me. Two weeks ago I thought there was no way I'd ever find someone like Blaine." He looked at Blaine's picture and Mercedes did the same. "And there he was! You will find somebody 'Cedes." Kurt looked up and saw Victor walk towards them smiling. "And I think that somebody is a little closer than you think." Mercedes turned around and Victor smiled at them.

"Victor", she said and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Meh the doctor said as long as I took it easy I could go back to school", Victor said smiling back. Kurt was looking at his wine-red hair with disdain.

"No beanie Kurt", Victor said. "I like my hair."

"I guess… that since it is Friday I can leave you at it."

"Why thank you that is very kind of you", Victor said. "So Mercedes. Kurt told me him and Blaine are going to see RENT… wanna catch a movie with me, Tina, Mike, Artie and… Rachel?"

"Sure", Mercedes said smiling. "What movie?"

"Uh… you hafta ask Mike", Victor said. "Come I'll walk you to class." He offered her his arm. "You coming Kurt?"

"No you guys go ahead", he said smiling. "I'll catch up with you."

"Okay", Victor said with a nod and they walked off. Kurt smiled after them but then turned when a hand was slammed onto his shoulder.

"Question for you", Karofsky snarled. "You tell anyone else what happened – how you kissed me?"

"_You_ kissed _me_ Karofsky", Kurt said calmly. And I understand how hard it is for you to deal with, so, no, I haven't told anyone."

"Good, you keep it that way. 'Cause if you do… I'm gonna _kill_ you." He walked off leaving Kurt scared and alone.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day Victor snuck into the auditorium, without anyone seeing him and watched the Glee-club perform together with Holly Holliday. He'd been informed of all the drama he'd missed when he was gone but everything seemed to have worked out alright. He smiled when he saw all the water and really enjoyed the small show… when it started. (<strong><em>Holly, <em>**_All, _**Schue, Artie**_, girls)_

**_(Uh-huh, uh-huh) _****Yeah, Holly****_  
>(Uh-huh, uh-huh<em>****) Good girl gone bad****_  
>(Uh-huh, uh-huh) <em>****Take three…action!****_  
><em>****_(Uh-huh, uh-huh) _****Woah!**

**_You have my heart  
>And we'll never be worlds apart<br>May be in magazines  
>But you'll still be my star<em>**

**_Baby, 'cause in the dark_**  
><strong><em>You can't see shiny cars<em>**  
><strong><em>And that's when you need me there<em>**  
><strong><em>With you I'll always share<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I…<em>**

**'Cause I'm singin' in the rain**_(We'll shine together_**_)  
><em>****Just singin' in the rain_ (_**_We'll be forever_**_)  
><em>****What a glorious feeling_ (_**_Be a friend_**_)  
><em>****And I'm happy again_ (_**_Stick it out 'til the end_**_)  
><em>****I'm laughing at clouds_ (_**_More than ever_**_)  
><em>****So dark, up above_ (_**_We'll share each other_**_)  
><em>****I'm singin', singin' in the rain**_(Umbrella_**_)_**

****_You can stand under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (Ella, ella, eh eh eh eh eh eh)<br>_**_  
>These fancy things<br>Will never come in between  
>You're part of my entity<br>Here for infinity_**

**_When the world has took its part_**  
><strong><em>When the world has dealt its cards<em>**  
><strong><em>If the hand is hard<em>**  
><strong><em>Together we'll mend your heart<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I…<em>**  
><strong><em><br>_****'Cause I'm singin' in the rain**_(We'll shine together_**_)  
><em>****Just singin' in the rain_ (_**_We'll be forever_**_)  
><em>****What a glorious feeling_ (_**_Be a friend_**_)  
><em>****And I'm happy again_ (_**_Stick it out 'til the end_**_)  
><em>****I'm laughing at clouds_ (_**_More than ever_**_)  
><em>****So dark, up above_ (_**_We'll share each other_**_)  
><em>****I'm singin', singin' in the rain**_(Umbrella_**_)_**

_You can stand under my umbrella (Umbrella)  
>Ella, ella, eh eh eh<strong> (<strong>_**Just singin' in the rain_)  
><em>**_I'm singing, singing in the rain  
>Eh eh eh eh eh<em>

_It's rainin', rainin'  
>Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'(More than ever)<br>Baby, come here to me  
>Come here to me<em>

_It's rainin', rainin'** (**_**I'm singin' in the rain_)  
><em>**_Ooh, baby it's rainin', rainin'** (**_**Just singin' in the rain_)  
><em>**_Baby, come here to me** (**_**The sun's in my heart_)  
><em>And I'm ready for love**

_My umbrella, my umbrella  
>My umbrella, my umbrella<em>

Victor smiled and snuck out of the auditorium. He waited outside for Kurt to come and when the younger boy did they linked their arms together as usually, with Mercedes on Kurt's other arm and Santana on Victor's other and the four of them headed to the mall. The girls wanted a spa day as did Kurt… and how could victor say no when Mercedes and Kurt gave him kitten eyes… aaaaand Santana threatened him with severe injury if he didn't go with them. So how could he really say no to that? And he was also in need of some relaxation and having someone take care of your skin was like heaven… he was also going to shop for some new hair-dye. He couldn't go around being wine-red the next week as well after all.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own characters (except OCs) Please Review! <strong>


	6. Furt

Part 6

Everyone from glee, save Finn and Rachel, were still trying to get Victor to come and join glee but he refused them every time. He did tell Puck though, that if something happened they could always count on him to help out. This day Kurt advanced on Victor with a huge grin on his lips.

"What is it Kurt", Victor asked as he put his things into his locker and Kurt was still grinning.

"Carole and dad are getting married", Kurt said happily.

"Great", Victor said grinning. He'd spent much time over at Kurt's place and really liked Burt and Carole and they liked him. He and Kurt had also spent time with Blaine and Mercedes but that usually ended with Blaine and Kurt talking about their own stuff and Mercedes and Victor doing the same, not that Victor complained, after all… he got to spend his time with the, according to him, hottest girl in the world.

It still hurt him a little that Blaine didn't recognize him but it was good at the same time. He talked to his "father" about it and first got a real bashing for seeing Blaine but when he explained that the Warbler, who was one of his _best_ friends, didn't recognize him when they were face to face… how could the killers? His "father" was satisfied with that, not fully but satisfied so he let Victor spend time with Blaine.

Kurt and Victor talked a bit more… Then suddenly Kurt noticed the color of Victor's hair.

"Oh my Gaga", he exclaimed.

"What", Victor asked and pulled on one of his locks. "Not good?"

"Victor your hair is TURQUOISE!"

"Yeah… uh it said sea blue on the package though…"

Kurt crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"We were going for blue this time hm?" he asked.

"Yeah", Victor said looking for something in his locker. "Since you totally dissed the purple, hated the lemon yellow, covered my hair with a beanie when it was wine-red I hoped that maybe blue would satisfy you Mr. Picky-Pants."

"My Gaga", Kurt sighed. "You are a hair-fashion catastrophe."

Victor snorted.

"Hey I resent that comment", he said. "I'm only expressing myself by coloring my hair in every shade I can think of."

"So going for pink anytime soon?" Kurt asked cocking an eyebrow again.

"Of course", Victor leaned out of the locker to look at Kurt with a small smirk. "I would even do it just to annoy all macho guys at this school. It takes a _real_ man to wear pink after all." He stuck his head into the locker again.

"Tell that to Karofsky and the Neanderthals", Kurt grumbled and let his hands hang by his side.

"I intend to do that when my hair is pink", was the muffled answer he got from the locker.

"When can I expect that?" Kurt asked smiling a bit.

"Next week probably…" He pulled his head out of the locker. "So how's the planning going", Victor asked as he shut the door and picked up his umbrella.

"How did you know I was planning the wedding?" Kurt asked astonished.

"Please Kurt", Victor said as they started to walk, umbrella over his other shoulder, of course. Kurt was still sending disgruntled looks at his hair.

"I know you", Victor went on. "I know that you would never pass a chance like this…" He trailed off when he noticed Karofsky glare at them. He narrowed his eyes at the bigger teen and when he decided to come towards them Victor raised his umbrella. The point was resting between Karofsky's eyes.

"Walk the _other_ way Karofsky", Victor said darkly. Karofsky narrowed his eyes at him and Victor did the same, putting all his hate and force into it. Karofsky shuddered and walked off. Kurt looked at his friend that was now lowering his umbrella slowly.

"You _must_ teach me how to do that", he whispered quietly.

"Has he bothered you recently", Victor asked linking their arms together as was their habit of doing while walking.

"No…"

"Kurt." He gave Kurt _the_ look.

"I… Please Vic just leave it."

"Fine but if it gets worse I _will_ tell Principal Sue."

"Okay", Kurt mumbled and they walked in silence for a bit. Then Kurt launched into telling Victor about all of his plans for the wedding and Victor just smiled until one point…

"And could you please, please, please, _please_ sing a song", Kurt asked him with his best kitten eyes. They had agreed that Victor was the puppy and Kurt the kitten. Victor looked at him and sucked on his bottom lip.

"Kurt", he began tiredly.

"I know, I know you want nothing to do with New Directions right now but please… if not for my sake or the sake of the ND… please do it for dad and Carole."

Victor sighed and then smiled and turned to Kurt and they stopped walking.

"Fine", he said. "Just for Carole and Burt's sake."

Kurt squealed and was about to hug Victor when suddenly the older boy was hit by a red slushie. Kurt gaped in horror and saw the older boy sigh.

"Yes!" Anthony cheered and Kurt turned to glare at him. The jock was holding a slushie cup above his head in a victor gesture and he was beaming happily.

"Finally", Anthony went on. "I got Umbrella guy!"

Kurt was about to yell something at him, while the students in the hallway were laughing, but Kurt never got the chance. Victor moved past him and struck with his beloved umbrella. One hit to Anthony's stomach that caused the football player to double over and then one across the back so he fell to the floor. Victor's eyes were still close and everyone gaped at him. Kurt stared at him with eyes big as tennis balls and one of his hands were covering his mouth, he was totally in shock. Anthony groaned on the floor and Victor wiped his eyes.

"There, was it really worth it", he asked and stalked into the bathroom… Kurt and Sam, who'd seen everything, followed. Kurt looked at the umbrella and it was… still in perfect shape.

"Dude", Sam said looking at the same object as Victor washed off his face. "What the heck is that thing made of? After that blow it should've been crooked by now!"

"Titanium probably", Victor grumbled without looking at them or the umbrella. "My dad bought it for me… who knows what it's made off, he's famous for finding odd things. But it is a formidable weapon."

"You okay", Kurt asked gently and walked over to help him wash off.

"Don't worry about me Kurt it was just ice and food color…" Victor said with a small smile and took the offered towel and dried off his face and neck. He looked into the mirror and grimaced.

"Yuck this cherry red totally clashes with my hair color…" he complained. "Fashion disaster in aisle 3 people!"

Kurt giggled at that and Sam was yet again left to wondering if Victor really wasn't gay. With Kurt's help Victor was soon cleaned off his clothes as well and they walked out of the bathroom, Anthony was gone and everyone that saw them took a step back, afraid of Victor. He just rolled his eyes, linked his arm to Kurt's, used the umbrella as a cane and walked down the corridor. Sam walked by their side and Quinn soon joined them.

"Why is everyone afraid of you", she asked.

"I might have beaten Anthony, football player, up with my umbrella when he threw a slushie at me and it totally clashed with my hair and nearly ruing my outfit", Victor answered matter-of-factly and then turned to Kurt to ask him something about skincare... and advice for not clashing his hair with his clothes.

"Are you sure you're not gay", Quinn asked carefully after listening to that.

"Totally", Victor answered grinning. Suddenly Santana and Tina came out of nowhere and broke Kurt and Victor apart so that they could link their arms to Victor's.

"Hey", Kurt objected but Quinn sent him a look and Kurt started to grin.

"Uh hello ladies", Victor said confused. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"No", Santana said. "Not really."

"Okay… so why are you hanging off of my arms?"

"Because we need to talk to you", Tina said grinning. "You've been here for a while now you see… any girl that's caught your eye? Interesting choice of hair color by the way."

Victor snorted. "How is that any of your business ladies? Oh and thank you Tina."

"We can put in a good word for you with whoever you like… but with that hair it would be hard", Santana teased and Victor suddenly found himself surrounded by all the girls from glee. He glared at Quinn.

"I _knew_ you asked that for a reason", he growled and she smirked at him. He looked around as he was led down a hallway _away_ from the cafeteria he'd been aiming for. He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Uh where are we going?" he asked.

"We are taking _you_ to the choir room for some girl talk", Mercedes said with a big smile.

"Girl talk", Victor asked with big eyes.

"Don't worry honey", Kurt said. "It's not that kind of girl talk."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you are telling us what girl you like and we're getting you together."

"Darling", Victor growled at Kurt. "I am _not_ in the mood for this."

"Too bad honey", Kurt said smiling. "You don't have a choice."

Victor turned to Sam with pleading eyes.

"Save me!" he called in "terror" as he was dragged away.

"I would", Sam said. "But I'm afraid of the consequences."

Victor glared at him but then noticed Mike, Artie, Puck and Finn look at him from afar.

"Help!" he called as he was dragged by them. Mike smirked, Artie chuckled, Finn looked confused and Puck laughed.

"Are you kidding they'd kill me", he said.

"Oh you'll be so sorry when I get my hands on you Puckermaaaan!" At Puckerman he was dragged into the choir room.

* * *

><p>Getting Victor to confess who he liked was harder than they thought. After almost half an hour he still hadn't said anything and was actually ignoring all their attempts to talk about girls with him. He even ignored their attempts to insult him just to see if he was paying attention. Santana had had enough and walked up to him, pulling off the beanie, he'd put on after further harassment about his hair, revealing the reason why he ignored them.<p>

"Oh you sneaky little", Santana growled. Victor had pulled his headphones up through his shirt, in the back and plugged them in, the beanie hiding them and the cord from view. He looked at Santana and winked before starting to whistle to whatever song he was listening to. Kurt pulled his headphones out and was rewarded by a tired look.

"Now what was that good for", Victor asked calmly.

"Victor we just want to help", Kurt said smiling gently. "Can you at least pretend to like someone?"

"Fine", Victor said and rose from the chair he'd been sitting on. "I'll tell you what. I'll give you a clue and then you'll have to figure out by yourself who it is I like okay?"

They all nodded and Victor smiled.

"This girl is the most luxurious girl at this school." With that said he smiled and walked out of the room. The girls and Kurt looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

><p>A bit later that day Mike approached him and told him that he and Artie was going to approach Karofsky and telling him to back off Kurt. He wondered if they could count on Victor and the grim smile on Victor's face was answer enough.<p>

* * *

><p>The confrontation came later that day. Karofsky had just changed into his clothes when Artie rolled up to him.<p>

"Stop picking on Kurt", Artie said and Karofsky smirked.

"Do you mind I'm changing", he said cockily.

"We're serious", Mike said and slammed Karofsky's locker shut and everyone stared at the otherwise calm and quiet Asian. Karofsky just smiled and turned to walk away but froze when another Asian stood in front of him glaring daggers at him, with his umbrella resting on his shoulder.

"From now on you're gonna leave him alone Karofsky", Victor said calmly. "Got it?"

"Look if he wants to be a homo that's up to him", Karofsky spat. "Don't rub it in my face."

"We're not asking you", Artie said and Karofsky turned to him.

"Yeah we're done talking", Mike said stepping closer. "Just back off alright?"

"You back off", Karofsky snapped and pushed Mike backwards with all force he could muster. The Asian stumbled back and tripped over Artie, overturning his wheelchair. Victor held out his hand and stopped Puck from jumping into the fray but he couldn't stop Sam. The blonde lunged at Karofsky and slammed him up against the lockers, while Mike looked after Artie. Karofsky pushed Sam off and was about to hit him when a hook grabbed his wrist and he was twirled around. A fist filled his view and with a crack he went down. Everyone stared at the short Asian boy who stood above Karofsky. He was looking calm and… impassive? He looked as if nothing had happened at all. His umbrella, the handle was the hook catching Karofsky's fist, was resting on his shoulder again and his free hand was hanging relaxed by his side.

"This was a warning Karofsky", Victor said calmly. "Touch Kurt again and I won't play as nice."

He turned to walk out of the dressing room and the football players around them parted to let him through. But Karofsky flew up and lunged at him. Sam acted and rammed the bigger player. Victor twirled around just in time to see Bieste storm out and breaking up the fight. He saw Puck motioning for him to get out before Beiste saw him and nodded to Puck, before leaving.

* * *

><p>The boys grabbed Victor after that and took him with them to glee practice. Rachel still didn't look at him, if it was by shame or detest he didn't know, but frankly he didn't care. The girls started to fawn over their boyfriends that had been in the fight and Victor sat down by Kurt, dully listening to the boys retelling their story. When Sam told them Victor saved him everyone turned to him. Quinn got up and walked over to him.<p>

"Thank you", she said and kissed him on the cheek. Victor blushed and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like:

"No problem, I'd do it again."

Kurt smiled and nudged him a little. He didn't look happy over what happened but Victor knew that Kurt was touched about what they did for him. At least now Kurt would realize that the boys in glee actually cared for him, all of them. He patted Kurt's knee gently before taking his hand in his in a comforting way. Kurt smiled, happy that his friends were all their for him. Then it hit him… where had Finn been during the fray? He wasn't the only one wondering because Santana's voice broke through his musings.

"Where were you Finn", she asked.

"I was still out on the field", Finn snapped. "But trust me I'd totally jumped right in if I'd been there."

"The thing is this shouldn't have gone down without you Finn", Mercedes said. "You should've been leading the charge."

"Hey", Victor said and they all looked at him. "Lay off of Finn alright? It's not his fault Artie, Mike and I charged without making sure he was there." Kurt smiled at Victor and then sighed.

"Truth is it's none of your business", he said and Victor looked at him with raised eyebrows. "But thanks to you all anyway, especially Sam."

"No problem dude", Sam said.

"A true leader", Mike told Sam. Victor chuckled and Kurt patted his arm.

"Hey", Puck said. "Don't forget about Victor."

"Me", Victor asked confused. "What did I do?"

"You totally saved Sam's ass there."

"Well Sam saved mine so we're even, right Sam?"

"Sure man", Sam said and they fist bumped and Mr. Schue entered. They retold the story again when he asked about Sam's eye. Mr. Schue also made sure that Kurt was okay and then seemed to notice Victor.

"Victor", he said smiling. "You changed your mind… and your hair color again."

"No I didn't change my mind and yes I changed hair color", Victor said. "But I just can't let Kurt wander off alone right now." He squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt squeezed back. "Besides Kurt wanted me to sing a song at the wedding so I have to hang around here."

"No way", Finn said in what sounded like annoyance and then he blushed when everyone looked at him with big eyes. "I just… uh sorry that came out wrong. I _was_ going to say it happier… I guess it-"

"Finn", Victor cut in with a grin.

"What?" Finn asked, red in the face.

"Open mouth" Victor said dryly. "Insert foot."

Finn laughed as did Victor and Mr. Schue smiled. Looked like the boys were getting along at least… now it was only Rachel that had to change her attitude.

"Okay guys let's practice", he said and they started to work. "We have a wedding to prepare for."

* * *

><p>Victor was fixing his suit and hoped that no one, mainly Kurt, noticed the brand. But Victor knew that Kurt would know the brand of the suit as soon as he saw it and it made Victor feel a bit bad about having a nicer suit than the groom, but it was the only one he had and he hadn't gotten time to buy another one.<p>

"Whoa looking sharp Montgomery", Puck said as he and Kurt entered the room. Kurt had seemed so much happier since Karofsky got expelled and Victor was happy for him. He was a little mad at him for not telling him that Karofsky had threatened to kill him, but he understood. After all… he lived under the same fear. He looked at Puck and Kurt and smiled.

"Not looking bad either Noah", he grinned cheekily and Puck grumbled about his name being Puck and not Noah.

"But if I call you Puck I will mistake you for a hockey player", Victor teased and Puck left with an angry huff. Kurt laughed and looked at his best male friend. Victor wore a black suit, white shirt, black tie, black shoes, white spats and a matching fedora, but some of his turquoise hair stuck out from underneath the rim.

"Puck's right… you're looking good", he said.

Victor smiled at Kurt and gave him a hug.

"Thank you darling, so do you. This is gonna be great. You're so great Kurt", he said. "I'm so happy to have a friend like you."

"I'm happy to have you too honey", Kurt said. "Especially after Karofsky and all… I'm sorry for not telling you. We're best friends… we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

Victor sighed. "Yeah… about that…" He let go.

"What", Kurt asked nervously.

"I have a secret Kurt and… and I think you deserve to know about it… it's not fair if you tell me everything and I can't do the same."

"Is it… bad?" Kurt asked worriedly.

"No… well yes look. The reason I was transferred to McKinley is that… well damn it. Kurt I can't tell you exactly everything… but I can tell you that I was relocated here."

"Wait… relocated as in those crime-shows on TV?"

"Yeah… like that. I was sent away because someone at my old home wanted me dead. I was sent here to live with a man I'm not related to."

Kurt gasped. "So that man isn't your father?"

"No but everyone must think so. Please Kurt I'm under threat so don't tell anyone please?"

"Of course I won't", Kurt said and they hugged. "Here I thought it was about you wearing an _Armani_ suit that was the problem."

Victor laughed and they parted. Victor grinned, took a cane his "father" had prompted just _had _to be part of the outfit, his "father" was gay after all and as much into fashion as Kurt... which was a reason they got along so well.

"May I escort the best-man to his friends?" Victor asked bowing and taking his hat off as he did.

"You are impossible", Kurt laughed but let Victor take his arm and lead him out of the room. "Seriously honey a cane?"

"Blame my 'father' darling. He said it was an utterly must. He said that the cane and spats completes the outfit."

Kurt laughed but looked Victor over again.

"He's right though", he said. Okay I know all of you are wondering why they keep calling each other honey and darling and it is all Finn's fault! I swear! He told Kurt that he and Victor acted like an old married couple around each other when they bickered about Victor's hair. Kurt told this to Victor and that's how it started... Victor started to call Kurt darling and Kurt shot back honey at him... and it stuck with them. But they only called each other honey and darling if the other one started it... or if the mood was right.

* * *

><p>The ceremony had been perfect, the dance as well and of course Finn's song for Kurt and the New Directions' mini show. Kurt looked at Victor and gave him kitten eyes and Victor laughed and walked onto the stage and took the mike.<p>

"Well hello there everyone", he said and everyone looked at him. "I'm Victor Montgomery and I'm the best friend of one of the best men and hopefully a friend to the other one as well."

"Of course", Finn called and Victor smiled.

"We're here today to celebrate Burt and Carole and frankly, I don't know _anyone_ who deserves it more than they do. I've only lived in Lima for a little while and have only known them for an even shorter amount of time. But I _know_ I can always go to them if I have a problem and my father isn't there. I appreciate everything they have done to make me feel welcomed to this town and into their family somewhat."

Carole had tears in her eyes as she smiled, she had seen that something was up with the boy when she first met him and had sat him down once and talked to him. Victor had told him about losing his "sister" and had cried. She had comforted him and Burt had joined them when he heard sobs. They knew his pain because they had both lost someone they loved a lot and told him to always come to them if he needed help. Victor smiled at the two of them.

"Kurt asked me if I wanted to sing a song at the wedding", he said. "And I am honored to do so… but I'm not doing it alone... Kurt."

The counter tenor looked at him in confusion.

"You promised to sing a duet with me", Victor said smirking. "But you haven't done it yet! I feel highly insulted and demand that you make it up to me right now." Kurt blushed as everyone looked at him.

"Come on", Victor said grinning and holding out a mike towards Kurt. Finn and the others cheered him on and Kurt got up and walked slowly to the stage. Victor pulled him up and then turned to Burt.

"Mr. Hummel if you do _not_ dance with your wife I will come down there and force you", he threatened with a grin, wagging his cane at the groom and Burt laughed. Victor smiled at Kurt once again before he nodded to the band and they prepared to start to play. Victor grinned at Kurt and whispered:

"You take the female part yeah darling?"

"Of course honey", Kurt said and the music started and he gave Victor and indignant look. Victor just grinned innocently and Kurt started to sing: (**_Victor, _**_Kurt, _**Both**)

_In a perfect world  
>One we've never known<br>We would never need to face the world alone  
><em>The New Directions smiled broadly as Kurt sang and Tina and Mercedes made thumbs up at Victor for the song choice. _  
>They can have the world<br>We'll create our own – _ Victor took a deep breath and closed his eyes and sang with kurt:_  
><em>**I may not be brave or strong or smart  
>But somewhere in my secret heart<br>****_  
><em>**Victor opened his eyes and grinned at Kurt and they sang together:  
><em><br>_**I know  
>Love will find a way<br>Any where we go  
>I'm home<br>If you are there beside me**

**Like dark turning into day**  
><strong>Somehow we'll come through<strong>  
><strong>Now that I've found you<strong>  
><strong>Love will find a way<strong>

Now it was Victor's turn at the verse.

**_I was so afraid  
>Now I realize<br>Love is never wrong  
>And so it never dies<br>__There's a perfect world_**  
><em><strong>Shining in your eyes<strong>- _Kurt smiled at Victor and they sang together again:  
><strong>And if only they could feel it too<br>The happiness I feel with you  
><strong>  
>Burt pulled Carole with him out on the dance floor and the New Directions joined them, with some other guests as well.<p>

**They'd know**  
><strong>Love will find a way<strong>  
><strong>Any where we go<strong>  
><strong>we're home<strong>  
><strong>If we are there together<strong>

**Like dark turning into day**  
><strong>Somehow we'll come through<strong>  
><strong>Now that I've found you<strong>  
><strong>Love will find a way<strong>

**I know love will find a way**

As the song ended the audience applauded and Kurt and Victor bowed. They jumped off the stage and joined the rest of the dancers on the dance floor. They danced while the band played again and both were grinning at their best friend. But after a little bit Kurt nudged Victor's arm and nodded at Mercedes.

"The most 'luxurious' girl at the school", Kurt said and Victor chuckled. "Ask her to dance!"

"Fine fine", Victor grumbled and walked over to Mercedes. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi, you were really good", she said.

"Thank you Mercedes… can I have this dance?" He bowed and held out his hand to her and she chuckled.

"Oh but I can't waltz", she said.

"So? I'll teach you." He held his hand closer to her and she smiled and took it. He pulled her up and took her out on the dance floor. They started to dance by first just swaying back and forth. But soon they started to waltz with the others, mainly Tike, Burt and Carole, Finnchel and other couples. Santana, Artie and Brittany watched Mercedes in Victor's arms and noticed that she was glowing with happiness and that he looked really happy as well.

"I can hear dating bells", Artie said with a singsong voice. After a bit the music changed to something more suited for jive. Victor grinned and Mercedes looked terrified.

"I can't dance to this", she whispered.

"Okay", he said and led her off the floor but heard Tina:

"Mike I can't dance to this, I know you can but…"

"It's okay Tina."

The floor was empty and Victor grinned when he got an idea.

"Hey Mike", he called and the taller Asian looked at him. "Shall we dance?"

Mike laughed.

"Fine", he said. "Let's make it a triple!"

"Okay", Victor said and they both pulled Brittany with them and hurried out on the floor and everyone looked at them.

"From the top please maestro", Victor called to the band leader and he shrugged but obeyed. Everyone gaped as the two boys and Brittany broke out in a (awesome jive. The boys take turns in leading Brittany, other than that they danced solo, but still matched the other two. When they were done they were all sweaty and panting but grinning. They high fived and Kurt realized something… the three of them had worked behind the backs of the ND! All to give Carole and Burt a show on their wedding day. Mike and Victor took a bow before slumping into a pair of chairs… totally out of energy. Brittany was just bouncing on her feet in giddiness and Santana hurried up and pulled her to a nearby chair. Tina fawned over Mike and Kurt and Mercedes fawned over Victor.

"How dare you do that in Armani", Kurt asked his friend refering to a break-dance-like move Victor had performed. "What if you ruined the suit?"

"It's just a boring suit Kurt", Victor said with a shrug and Kurt looked horrified, his hands flew to his mouth even and Mercedes started to laugh.

"I set something off now didn't I?" Victor asked Mercedes when Kurt's face started to turn red and he started to yell things in angry French.

"Yup", Mercedes said and patted his shoulder. "I will not save you from Kurt."

"Help", Victor squeaked and ran for it, Kurt hot on his heels. Victor laughed so much his face ached and Kurt, even though he was still outraged over that comment about _Armani_, laughed as well as he chased his friend around the room. Which consisted in Victor running over chairs and tables… to the charging of Kurt and the enjoyment of other guests… but Kurt got even more outraged when Victor slid over the floor or underneath tables, without taking head of the suit. Burt laughed heartedly and Carole giggled happily. The New Directions were all smiles as well because it had been quite a while since they'd seen Kurt this happy... or outraged over a suit. Tina squeaked when Victor grabbed her arms and held her between him and Kurt.

"Help", she squeeled as she was pulled and pushed one here and one there. Kurt smirked, grabbed Victor's cane that was resting nearby and hit Victor on the head with it. This resulted in Victor's fedora sinking down over his eyes.

"Ow!" he objected and tilted the hat back up. "Tina is a safe zone!"

"She's not", Kurt objected. "Tina are you a safe zone?"

"Uh", she said smiling. "No?"

"Great", Victor said and took off, Kurt still behind him and both of them were laughing happily. Everyone was laughing at them, especially the wedding couple. They were all so happy for Kurt, happy for him finding a friend like Victor.

* * *

><p>Victor was smiling happily on the Monday morning as he walked down the hallways. He was humming on the harmony for one of the songs he'd managed to work on before leaving the Warblers. It was <em>Bills, bills, bills<em> he was humming on, making those strange noises they do. People looked at him oddly because of that… and the fact that his hair was pink. He ignored them completely. He ignored everything around him… until a crying Kurt slammed into him and hugged him close.

"Kurt", he exclaimed in shock and put his arms around Kurt. "What's wrong?"

"…" Was muttered into his shoulder.

"Uh darling I don't speak 'Muffle' what was that?"

Kurt explained to him that the school board wasn't going to expel Karofsky and that said teenager would be back in school the next day. Kurt's parents wanted him to be safe so they were transferring him to Dalton, Kurt starting at once. Kurt also mentioned Principal Sue quitting because of what the board decided. Victor stared at him in shock. He'd for one: thought that Sue hated everything and everyone, for two: thought that the expulsion was already done and for three: thought going to Dalton would make Kurt happy, now he could be with Blaine and with people that would appreciate him for being him. The last thought, Kurt's sorrow, got explained when the younger teen choked out:

"And I don't want to leave all my friends and I don't want to leave _you_ behind. You're my best friend Vic!"

Victor sighed and hugged Kurt close to him again. Letting the younger boy let out all his pain and grief on his shoulder. Some people walked by them looking at them oddly. Victor only gave them a death glare and they were all sent running. He was short… but man was he terrifying when wanted to be! Victor pulled Kurt into an empty classroom and sat him down, all the while hugging him.

"Hey Kurt I understand", he said. "You're my best friend too. But Kurt this is your _life_. Your life is in danger and I know _exactly_ how you're feeling. When I was relocated I lost everything as well… but you'll get something I might never get."

"What", Kurt sniffled.

"You get to see the friends you left behind", Victor said with a small smile. Kurt looked up at him.

"I'm sorry", he said again. Victor just leaned his forehead on Kurt's.

"Don't be, we'll see each other whenever you are not at Dalton. And I'll try to go to Westerville."

Kurt cried a little bit more and Victor had to fight to not do the same. But after a bit Burt came and told them it was time to go. He did though make a doubletalk when he noticed Victor's hair… but Burt was used to the boy changing hair color every week. Victor waved at Kurt and Kurt waved back before climbing into the car and driving off towards Dalton… Victor didn't want anything more than to be able to go with him.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own... okay you should know by now that the only characters I own are the OC's. I don't own other characters or Review! <strong>


	7. Sad blonde and sectionals

Part 7

The next day Victor could be seen walking around with a frown on his face, with blonde hair and everyone knew that he was angry. Wrong word would set him off and God knows what would happen then. Karofsky had been hiding from him, knowing that if Victor caught him would be dead or at least very beaten up. Victor's face was a storm cloud as he walked down the hallways, but when he passed the choir room something caught his attention.

"Enough already", Mr. Schue yelled and Victor froze and backed back towards the door. He watched Mr. Schue tell the kids off, mainly Rachel it seemed and then calling Mike and Brittany out on the floor to choreograph something. With a shake of his head Victor left the choir room. He was not in the mood of meeting the Gleeks right now. His nice little plan got crushed though when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Hey Vic", it called and he turned around.

"What", he snapped.

"Whoa down blonde boy", Mercedes said and put her hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm just fine, my only friend had to leave the school because the fucking school board doesn't take threats seriously and no one at this fucking school seems to care about the bullying that is taking place here! What the fuck is wrong with this shithole?"

Mercedes stared at him in shock. She didn't know Victor _knew_ how to curse, but then she remembered what he had said before starting to curse.

"Kurt wasn't your only friend Victor", she said gently as he turned away. She sighed and took his hand and he turned around and looked at her. She was smiling gently.

"You have me, Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie, Tina, Santana, Brittany, Quinn… and Finn", she said.

"Oh yeah I sure have", he said dryly.

"What… what do you mean?"

"You guys only talks to me if you _need_ something from me or if Kurt is around me. Now with Kurt gone I'll only talk to you when you _need_ something from me. Tell me Mercedes, why did you come after me? Huh? Was it because you want me to join glee because you are now eleven people out of the twelve required?"

Mercedes let go of his hand but then grabbed it again as he was about to walk away.

"Do you know what happened today", she asked.

"What", he spat.

"I was sitting in glee club thinking of how terrible I felt about losing one of my friends and there was something I _could_ have done about it _before_ it got to this. Then outside the door a very sad and lonely _blonde_ guy walks by. He hasn't been here for long... but he's done more for my friend than I have and he hasn't known him for half as long..."

"Sad", Victor comments with a snort.

"Yeah, no one can see it because his face is only showing anger. But I saw it in his eyes, how his hair is in a _normal_ color and how he slowly turned away after looking into the room of performers… which his heart belongs to."

Victor finally looked at her, gone was his storm cloud face and now he really did look sad.

"We all miss Kurt", she went on putting a hand on his cheek. "But for you it's worse because you're right. Kurt is your only true friend at this school… but it can change Victor. If you just let us… we can be your friends."

He pulled his hand away from hers and turned away… and walked off. Mercedes sighed but returned to glee club.

* * *

><p>Victor stayed clear from the glee club and Mr. Schue, except for Spanish class. He actually stayed clear from everyone and was right now sitting on his own in an abandoned classroom. He was sad and hadn't smiled since Kurt left. Because Kurt leaving… for Dalton… had awoken all the feelings Victor had about leaving Dalton and that he had tried to suppress. He had cried himself to sleep every night and James had sat with him a few times trying to give the broken boy some comfort. Victor sighed again when someone suddenly sat beside him.<p>

"Mike if you are yet again trying to convince me to join glee I will throw you out so fast your shadow will be left behind", he growled.

"I know I can dance but I'm not _that _good", a higher pitched and familiar voice said and Victor's head snapped around.

"Kurt!" he exclaimed and Kurt Hummel grinned at him. He was dressed in a Dalton uniform. Victor looked him over and then pulled him into a hug, a hug which Kurt returned eagerly. They sat there for a little bit just hugging and then Victor smiled for the first time since Kurt transferred.

"What are you doing here", Victor asked.

"I asked Rachel to help me pick out a song to sing for the Warbler council as I audition for a solo."

"Really? That's awesome Kurt! What song did the two of you pick?"

"_Don't cry for me Argentina_." Kurt said grinning and Victor's smiled disappeared.

"Uh Kurt… you know that the Warblers is an a cappella choir right?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Kurt the song you audition with would be the one you performed at Sectionals. I have nothing against Sir Lloyd Webber, he is the man after all, but _Don't cry for me Argentina_ doesn't suit an a cappella choir."

Kurt looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Trust me Kurt. If you sing that they will not allow you to go on to the next round. You should pick something from Disney… from _Lion King_ for example."

Kurt snorted. "Of course they will let me go on to next round after I sing _Argentina_."

"Suit yourself but don't say I didn't warn you."

They sat in silence again and then Kurt sighed

"What is this I hear from Mercedes that you are as sunny as a storm cloud nowadays", Kurt asked.

"It's nothing Kurt… Just a ditch in the road… When you left I just… everything came crashing down on me. The sorrow I felt for leaving my friends behind me when I was relocated."

"I see… and has the un-pink hair anything to do with it as well?"

"Yeah… part of my sorrow of you leaving… and thinking of the friends I left behind… they'd laughed so much if they saw my pink hair so I had to get rid of it."

"I understand the feeling. But Mercedes also tells me you are avoiding Glee."

"I am… It doesn't feel right without you."

"You want to join?"

"Yes. God I do." Victor got up. "But Sectionals are in two days… I can't just-"

"Of course you can." Kurt rose. "I gotta go now Vic but please… follow your heart and do what it tells you."

"I'll try ma boy… Say hi to Blaine for me 'kay", Victor asked and hugged him.

"Of course. Take care Victor."

"You too Kurt… you too."

* * *

><p>When Kurt had left Victor ran to Mr. Schue's office and saw him going over a set list.<p>

"Mr. Schue", Victor said and the teacher looked up.

"Victor… and with normal hair as well… what can I do for you?"

Victor bit on his lower lip and then sighed.

"I just wanted to know if you have found someone to fill Kurt's spot yet…"

"Puck is working on it… why?"

"I… if you can't find anyone… I… I'd be happy to join Glee."

"Really", Mr. Schue looked at him with a smile.

"Yeah… It's ridiculous that Rachel, a female hobbit, is the only reason that I don't join. She could use the competition, as could the guys if they want to get better."

Mr. Schue smiled widely and held out his hand and they shook on it.

"If Puck can't find anyone", he said. "I will take you up on that… but if Puck finds someone-"

"I can join after Sectionals?" Victor asked hesitant.

"Of course."

"Thanks Mr. Schue", Victor said and ran out, to get a ticket to Sectionals. Mr. Schue watched him and sat down.

"No thank you", he said and added a name on the list of students to send in to the heads of the competitions.

* * *

><p>Victor walked into the theater where the Sectionals would take part. Puck had found someone to take Kurt's place so he wasn't needed. He'd talked to Kurt and the boy hadn't gotten the solo, just like he'd predicted. Victor had dodged any Warbler he could, even Kurt and Blaine. He was also updated by Mercedes of all the drama in Glee. Apparently Finn and Santana had had sex last year and Finn had told Rachel that he was still a virgin. Santana had told Rachel at the beginning of the week and all hell broke loose. Tina and Artie thought that Mike and Brittany were cheating on them with each other. The only ones to seem to be okay right now were Lauren, Mercedes, Puck, Sam and Quinn. He saw Mr. Schue in the foyer and walked up to him grinning.<p>

"Hi there Mr. Schue good luck today", he said.

"Thank you Vic", Mr. Schue said and put his arm around Victor's shoulders. "Come let's get good seats."

Victor took a seat beside Mr. Schue and grinned at the New Directions as they got inside. He gave Tina and Mercedes hugs and shook Mike and Puck's hands. Then they all sat down and watched as the Hipsters sang and Victor had to fight the laughter because seeing the elder choir members lead his thoughts to the choir he was sitting close to. It was almost like looking at the New Direction 70 years into the future… or more. When the Hipsters were done the curtain closed again and now Victor's foot was bopping up and down because he was nervous. He was nervous to see what his Warblers had turned into after he left them.

"And now from the all boys private school in Westerville the Warblers", the announcer said and New Directions waited in anticipation to see Kurt's new Glee-Club. Victor closed his eyes as his boys started to sing and smiled happily. They had done a remarkable job, Thad had finished arranging the song the two of them started to work on and Victor smiled thinking of it. He opened his eyes after a bit and watched the Warblers sing and "dance". He grinned at Kurt and made thumbs up and winked at Blaine when the boy noticed him.

As the Warblers finished Victor was the first on his feet cheering for them, closely followed by Rachel and Mercedes. He grinned at the two girls, but only Mercedes grinned back. Soon the entire theater got to their feet cheering. The New Directions left the room to get backstage for a last pep-talk and Victor followed them. Because he had something… to give to Kurt and he was writing on it at top speed, he registered Schue asking if he could have a word with him backstage and promised to be there.

* * *

><p>Kurt was so happy he nearly started skipping on his way towards the Warblers' greenroom. He was last in the line because he'd seen Victor leave his spot in the audience and guessed the older boy was coming backstage. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist and he was pulled around a corner and into a hug.<p>

"That was great Kurt", Victor, of course, said happily. "You did really great!"

"Thanks Vic", Kurt said and laughed hugging the older boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Do I _really_ have to answer that question?" Victor asked letting go of Kurt and they backed away just slightly. "I came to see you perform of course!"

"Don't you mean the Warblers", he asked. "You did tell me you are their biggest fan."

"Busted", Victor said and grinned.

Kurt grinned too and then noticed something in Victor's hand.

"Hey what's that?" he asked and Victor looked down at his hand.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Thank you for reminding me Kurt!"

"Uh… okay…"

"Some Asian guy in the audience gave it to me and said to give it to a Warbler if I saw any… well I see one so here!" He pressed the note into Kurt's hand. Then he looked at the clock. "Oh I gotta go talk to Mr. Schue about something. I'll see you later okay?"

"Okay Vic", Kurt said and the older boy gave him one last hug before running off. Kurt hurriedly walked towards the greenroom and saw all the Warblers laugh and talk.

"Kurt!" David said with a grin when he entered. "There you are!"

"Yeah Blaine was getting worried", Jeff piped up.

"I was not", Blaine said blushing slightly. Then he turned to Kurt. "What happened to you?"

"Oh I just met a friend", Kurt said and shrugged. Nick walked up to him and snatched the note from him.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed.

"What's this", Nick teased. "A love letter?"

"No", Kurt snorted. "My friend Victor gave it to me… he said some Asian guy in the audience gave-"

He didn't finish because Nick hurriedly hushed him, flicked the note open and grinned.

"It's from Wes!" he yelled and the boys, except for Kurt, flocked around him. Kurt had been told about Wes, the Warblers' chairman who had to transfer schools since the company his dad worked for had moved Wes' dad to another town, so he knew who it was. Nick was grinning and read:

"Guys you did fantastic! I wish I could've been there with you, onstage. But you know that it's not possible. I would tell you all this in person if I could. But I didn't get the time because my bus back home leaves in five minutes. I just _know_ you will win this. Keep up the good work or so help me God I will come to Dalton and hit you all, except new guy, in the head with the gavel your new chairman owns."

"Who is our chairman", Kurt cut in and Rock turned to him.

"We don't have one because we are still hoping for Wes' father to send him back to Dalton to be a boarder instead."

"Uh hum", Nick said. "Shut up! Now Wes says: Blaine keep up the good work but let someone else shine a little okay? No David/Thad I have not lost my mind like I tell you every time we talk about this. And the dancing needs some more improvement but I know you, David, can handle it. Ask Jeff to help you if you have to, oh yes Jeff I've seen you 'bust some moves'. Thad I think we can make a song arranger out of you yet, awesome work. Fred keep doing what you're doing beat-box-master and new kid, welcome to the Warblers. I know these guys seem crazy but they are all good guys. Take care and I'll watch you at regionals.' Signed by Oliver Queen."

"I thought you said it was from Wes", Kurt said.

"Oliver Queen is our nickname for him", Thad said happily. "Wes was kinda our superhero and was archer champion at Dalton (**A/N: totally a lie**). But… He was here guys!" Thad was smiling so wide he looked like the Cheshire cat.

"See I told you", Fred said grinning patting Thad's back and Kurt was amazed to see how all the Warblers' faces lit up. But he didn't get that much time to think about it, because they had to go out and get good places to watch ND perform.

* * *

><p>Victor had met Mr. Schue, as the teacher had asked, behind the stage. When Mr. Schue saw him he smiled and held out a bag.<p>

"Get changed", he said.

"Mr. Schue", Victor asked confused as he took the bag.

"Both Finn and Puck told me that they have sore throats… they can't use all their power and after watching the Warblers I know we need all the power we can get…"

"And that's where I come in", Victor stated and looked inside the bag and then up at Schue. "How do you know my size?"

"I might have talked to your father", Mr. Schue said sheepishly. "You've been so depressed and I got worried so I called your father up and he agreed that getting you into glee… onstage would be the best thing to get you a little bit happy again."

Victor broke out in a wide grin and threw his arms around Mr. Schue and hugged him. Mr. Schue laughed softly and hugged him back.

"I'll go get changed!" Victor said and hurried into a storage room the change his clothes and he was done rather quickly. He left the closet now dressed in the red shirt he knew all boys in New Direction were wearing, the same kind of pants and shoes as well. Mr. Schue put his arm around Victor's shoulder and led him over to the green room. Mr. Schue told him to wait outside and he walked inside, but Victor could hear the fighting going on. He listened to Mr. Schue telling them to get their act together and perform together… but Rachel had to say something.

"I'm still _not_ going on stage", she said and everyone started to yell at her then and Victor just rolled his eyes. Mr. Schue tried to change Rachel's mind but she refused so he smirked.

"Fine", he said. "Don't then, we don't need you anyway Rachel."

"What", she shrieked.

"We don't need you because we have twelve members with or without you", Mr. Schue said calmly. "Now Puck, Finn you both told me your throats are a bit sore. How are you feeling?"

"Okay unless I use all my voice", Finn said.

"Same here Mr. Schue", Puck said.

"See we're _doomed_", Rachel said and sat down with a huff. "Our strongest male singers can't deliver."

"I see", Mr. Schue said ignoring Rachel. "But lucky for us, I brought backup." He waved at Victor and the blonde stepped inside.

"Hi", he said grinning. "Voice for hire, any available jobs?"

"Victor!" Mercedes said happily and hugged him close. He hugged her back and then got hugs by the other girls (save Rachel and Lauren), Sam and Mike. He fist bumped Artie, Puck and Finn. The lamps started to blink then, signaling that it was their time.

"Showtime", Mr. Schue said. "Victor you think you can follow the dance?"

"No problem Mr. Schue", Victor said with a smirk. "You know you really should try to make sure sneaking into your rehearsals isn't so easy."

Mr. Schue left and they hurried to take their places. Mike patted Victor on the back and Finn grinned at him.

"Glad you're here man", he said and held out his hand to Victor. Victor shook it happily.

"Glad to be here Finn", he said and they took their places.

* * *

><p>Kurt and the Warblers waited anxiously to see what the New Directions would do. Kurt was also trying to find Victor in the audience but hadn't spotted the blonde Asian anywhere. The Warblers were also on the lookout but for a different reason. They knew that Wes said he had to leave… but that didn't necessarily mean that he had left… right? The music suddenly started and Kurt recognized Sam's voice. (<strong><em>Sam, <em>**_Quinn, _**All, **New Directions without leads, both leads)

**_Now I've had the time of my life  
>No I never felt like this before<em>**

Kurt turned around and watched Sam walk down the aisle.

"Seriously", he muttered to the boys around him. "Just like in regionals last year… don't they have any imagination?" The Warblers sniggered.**_  
>Yes I swear it's the truth<br>and I owe it all to you_**

****_'Cause I've had the time of my life  
>and I owe it all to you<br>**  
><strong>_"Her voice isn't that great", Thad whispered to Kurt and he nodded. At least he was thankful that this might actually give the Warblers a chance of winning.  
><strong><em><br>I've been waiting for so long  
>Now I've finally found someone<br>To stand by me_**

****_We saw the writing on the wall  
>As we felt this magical fantasy<br>**  
><strong>_Now with passion in our eyes  
><span>There's no way we could disguise it secretly<span>  
><span>So we take each other's hand<span>  
><span>'Cause we seem to understand the urgency<span>  
><strong><em><br>Just remember  
><em>**_You're the one thing**  
>I can't get enough of <strong>_(I can't get enough of)**_  
><em>**_So I'll tell you something**  
><strong>_This could be love (This could be love)**_  
><em>**because

**I've had the time of my life**

Kurt's face lit up by a huge grin when all of his friends came onstage, but it was seeing Victor among them that brought out the big grin.

"Hey isn't that Victor", Blaine asked and pointed at the blonde Asian.

"Sure is", Kurt said with a gentle smile. "Finally."  
><strong><em><br>_No I never felt this way before  
>Yes I swear it's the truth<br>And I owe it all to you  
><em><br>_**ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba  
>ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ooh<strong><strong>

**_Now I've had the time of my life_**  
><em><strong>No I never felt this way before <strong>(never felt this way)**  
>Yes I swear it's the truth<br>And I owe it all to you.**_

__**I've had the time of my life (of my life)  
>No I never felt this way before (never felt this way)<br>Yes I swear it's the truth (it's the truth)  
>And I owe it all to you.<em><br>_**  
>The Warblers smiled and applauded, they did feel a bit threatened right now, but not so much. Sam's voice was great but Quinn's… not so much. Kurt grinned as they started the next number but he cocked an eyebrow when Brittany patted Santana on the butt. He just rolled his eyes.<p>

"Those two…"

Then Santana started to sing.

**_Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water  
>And I think of all the things, what you're doing<br>and in my head I paint a picture_**

**_'Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_**  
><strong><em>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<em>**  
><strong><em>Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me<em>**  
><strong><em>Why won't you come on over Valerie?<em>**

**_Valerie  
>Why don't you come on over<br>Valerie  
>Valerie, Valerie<br>Valerie  
>Why don't you come on over<br>_****_  
>Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water<br>And I think of all the things,  
>what you're doing and in my head I paint a picture<em>**

**_Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess_**  
><strong><em>And I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress<em>**  
><strong><em>Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me<em>**  
><strong><em>Why won't you come on over Valerie?<em>**

**_Valerie  
>Why don't you come on over<br>Valerie, Valerie  
>Why don't you come on over<br>Valerie  
>Why don't you come on over<br>Valerie  
><em>**  
>"We're doomed", someone said after watching Mike and Brittany dance like that. Kurt had noticed that Victor was moving in time with the others… he was just a little bit off. He wondered why but then remembered that he hadn't seen Victor in stage clothes last time he saw him. He also realized that Victor's voice had been heard where usually Finn and Puck's strong voices would be heard.<p>

"They must have problems with their voices", he mumbled and Blaine looked at him.

"Huh", he asked.

"Later…"

* * *

><p>In the greenroom everyone hugged and laughed. They had done an awesome job, especially Mike and Brittany.<p>

"I don't understand how you don't get dizzy", Sam said to Mike. "And I don't understand how you could use Brittany's knees to catapult yourself half across the stage like that!"

"Practice", Mike mumbled. He was red in the face, blushing because of all the praise. But one person had been left out in the celebrating hugging… Victor stood to the side watching the others hug and laugh. He looked at his feet and sighed. This was all too familiar. Victor… well Wes had never really been included in group hugs… not even at Dalton. The Warblers were too afraid to pull him into hugs at celebrations. The only ones that actually dare to do it were Thad and Blaine not even his best friend David could do it. Wes gave Warblers hugs now and then but they never included him in group hugs. He didn't know why… maybe it was just the air of authority and no nonsense he had around him that scared them off. It hurt him a little to be left on the sidelines like that…

"Hey Victor what are you doing all by yourself", Puck said waking him from his musings. He looked up and noticed everyone, except Rachel, grin at him and he smiled a bit.

"I", he began. "Why do you ask?"

"We're celebrating a job well done", Quinn said. "And you're standing off to the side."

"Well uhm… why would you… want me to join?"

The girls, save Lauren and Rachel, gaped at him.

"What", they shrieked.

"Well… I'm not part of the team am I?"

"Okay", Puck said. "That does it." He walked over and bent down, grabbing Victor around the middle.

"Whoa! Hey! Noah!" Victor objected as the broader boy carried him, flung over his shoulder, towards the center of the room. "Put me down!" Puck shrugged but obeyed.

"Group hug!" Brittany yelled as Victor was put down and everyone hugged him, even Lauren and Rachel joined in.

"It was so great of you joining us", Artie said. "Yo man we really need ya."

"Thanks Artie", Victor said and high fived him when the hug ended. "But I feel a bit bad."

"Why", Tina asked smiling at him.

"You guys work so hard and I just waltz in and 'take over' from Finn and Puck… I feel like… like I'm pushing you aside guys."

"Bullshit", Finn said.

"And bullcrap", Puck grinned. "A pipsqueak like you could hardly stand a chance against me, hardly push me."

Victor crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"Come again", he said and Mike leaned close to Puck and whispered:

"State champion in karate _and_ Tae Kwando."

"Oh", Puck said sheepishly and Victor smirked. "Right…"

"Still think I _can't_ push you", Victor said with a grin.

"Guys", Mr. Schue interrupted. "They're giving us the result."

* * *

><p>The choirs lined up, the Warblers in the middle, the Hipsters to the far left and New Directions on the right. Victor stood so he stood hidden from the Warblers. Just because Blaine was an oblivious, but adorable, idiot didn't mean the others were. He knew that Thad orand David would recognize him if they looked at him long enough. Kurt did manage to see him and they winked at each other.

"And now, this year's head judge", the emcee said. "Associate Director of the Ohio Department of Motor Vehicles, Mr. Pete Sosnowski!"

The audience gave the man polite applauds as he stepped forward.

"Thank you", he said. "And thank you to all the groups performed here today. We all had a serious good time. You know what else is a serious good time? Taking two minutes to save a life by filling out an organ donor card, because it's never too late to donate." He got polite applauds again. "Drumroll, please. In third place…"

Victor closed his eyes and prayed to the gods that it wasn't them or the Warblers.

"The Hipsters!" Sosnowski said and Victor sighed in relief. "Thank you, drive carefully. And now the winner of this year's West-Central Sectionals is…" Victor prayed again. "It's a tie!"

"What", Victor whispered shocked and everyone looked confused.

"Congratulations you are all going to the regionals!"

Both groups started to cheer and Victor hid his face when he saw Thad, Blaine and David move towards them to congratulate. He and the others congratulated the Warblers closest to them… in Victor's case it was Fred, the beat boxing Warbler.

"Nice work man", Fred said.

"You too", mumbled Victor and looked away but could still feel Fred's eyes on him.

"W-"

"You know what it was nice to meet you", he said grinning. "Gotta go now bye!" He hurried off the stage and looked back over his shoulder and saw Fred, Rock and Trent watch him.

"Shit", he swore and ran, the three Warblers following. Victor hid inside a janitor's closet and ran his hands through his hair. This was a disaster! He heard running feet outside… but they stopped.

"Shit shit shit", he mumbled and looked around the closet. Then he saw a grey janitor's overall and a cap. He quickly put those clothes on, took the cart with tools and other stuff and walked out into the hallway. Rock, Fred and Trent were there.

"Pardon me", Victor said in a voice a few pitches lower than his normal voice. "Excuse me… let me through."

The boys moved and he walked past them. When he was about to round the corner he tilted his head back a little so that he could peak at them from underneath the cap he'd pulled down really far on his head. He saw them walk back towards the stage and then he hurried onwards. He met up with Mr. Schue and the others in the foyer.

"Where did you go", Santana asked.

"I got caught up with a little birdie", Victor grinned.

"Yeah", Mercedes said smiling gently. "It was great to see Kurt again." They were all changed into their normal clothes and Victor pulled the hood on his sweater up so that no one would recognize him.

* * *

><p>"It was so odd", Fred told the Warblers later that day. They had gathered in the choir room to celebrate the victory. "I could swear I've seen the guy around here."<p>

"Please", Kurt said. "Sam would never come here to spy, he's not clever enough…"

"You spied on us", Nick pointed out.

"Yeah but Kurt secretly wanted to get noticed", Thad said with a grin.

"So this blonde dude looked familiar", David said shrugging. "It's no big deal. We'll see him again at regionals and we can ask him then."

Fred nodded and Rock just shook his head while he chuckled. Trent on the other hand looked thoughtful.

"But Kurt", he said and they all looked at him. "Didn't you say that Sam was the blonde that sang solo?"

"Yeah", Kurt said.

Rock, Fred and Trent looked at each other.

"That's… not the kid we were talking about", Rock said.

"Oh you mean the other blonde!" Jeff said. "The hobbit one!"

Kurt started to laugh then, because he remembered the hobbit discussion at McKinley and they looked at him as if he'd grown another head, even Blaine was confused.

"What", Blaine asked Kurt. "What's so funny?"

"V… Victor", Kurt giggled. "That was Victor you saw."

"So", Fred asked.

"V-Victor was a Warbler."

"WHAT?" All the boys yelled at him and Kurt held up his hands.

"W-wait…" he cleared his throat. "He was a Warbler for five weeks. He was staying at Dalton but then his dad, his sister and he had to move and his dad didn't want the kids to board."

"I don't know any Warbler named Victor", David said.

"He's a senior guys", Kurt explained. "None of you were here when he was. The only one I know would know anything about him is this Wes guy you've been telling me about."

The Warblers agreed that it made sense, but Trent was still not convinced but he kept it to himself. He was sure of his thing, he was sure he recognized his work. This Victor had the type of skin one would get after Trent's treatments… But he knew he couldn't tell anyone… but he smiled inside. He knew where Wes was _and_ he knew they'd see him again and that he wasn't gone from their lives… not completely.

* * *

><p>Victor stood by the piano talking to Mercedes, Brittany and Artie, today his hair was… orange.<p>

"Dude ya look like a walking traffic cone", Artie said.

"Pft I am not shaped as one so I resent that comment. Orange is a cheery color… Besides Kurt isn't here to kill me for being orange… and the color orange makes me happy."

"Kinda creepy if you ask me", Puck piped up.

"Which I didn't do Noah", Victor said smirking and then turned back to Artie.

"Seriously Artie", he said smiling. "How you could think that Brittany cheated on you is beyond me."

"I know", Artie said with a sigh. "I'm happy we worked that out y'all."

"Yeah everything's been worked out", Mercedes said and smiled, but noticed Victor look sideways at Finn that was sitting by himself. "Or not…" The last she whispered to Victor and he nodded. Victor then smiled when he saw Mike and Tina kiss. Mercedes noticed also and walked around the piano to stand with Tina.

"Congratulations guys", Mr. Schue said as he walked in with the trophy. Everyone cheered and Victor winked at Mike, the poor guy had been really worried about losing Tina but everything seemed okay now.

"It wasn't pretty but we're moving on", Mr. Schue went on. "And I, for one, am gonna be happy to have regionals and nationals to focus on."

"Mr. Schue, we heard the news about Miss Pillsbury marrying the finest dentist alive", Santana said.

'_Ah so that's why he seems so down even though we *won*'_, Victor mused.

"It's alright", Mr. Schue said. "We don't need to talk about it. Now… I know we've had our, um… our dramas this week… but our family is back in a happy place and I think we should celebrate the best way we know how. Rachel, so how would you like to solo?"

"Thanks, but, um I don't really feel like a solo right now. I-I'd like to defer to this week's two unsung heroes… Mercedes and Tina."

"Well, don't have to ask me twice", Mercedes said grinning. Victor grinned and watched the clock on the wall and paled.

"Holy fucking shit!" He swore and ran over to the chairs and gathered his stuff. He lifted the bag upside down and everything fell out.

"Victor you okay", Mr. Schue asked. Victor noticed them all staring at him as he tried to get everything back into his bag.

"Yes! I'm just really fucking late! Oh shit sorry I cursed… shit I did it again! No! Fuck! Aw no… Gah just forget it!" He ran out and nearly tripped because he held his umbrella in a way so it ended up between his shins. They all watched him in amusement and curiosity.

"How much do you wanna bet he's late for a date", Puck asked Sam. Sam snorted and Mercedes felt her heart sink a little.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	8. Montjones

Part 8

"Sorry I'm late", Victor said as he ran into his house and looked at James. "The celebration took longer than I thought it would."

"Don't worry kiddo", James said and handed him the CD. "Here, watch it."

Victor reached out and took the CD before walking to his room and opening his laptop. He put the CD in and waited for his media player to start. He bit on his lower lip and nervously waited. Then his real father's face came into view.

"Dad", Victor whimpered.

"Hi there baby", the recording said. "I miss you, happy birthday. I know I know it's way early since your birthday is in January but I might not be able to send you something then. Heck I don't even know if you will ever get this recording at all. Well maybe I should say Merry Christmas as well. Look baby I'm so sorry for _all_ of this. For you being forced to live so many lies, pulling you up by the roots again but I'm only doing this to protect you."

Victor felt the tears threaten to spill.

"God baby I wish you were here", his father went on. "I miss you so much."

"I miss you too dad", Victor said quickly because he didn't want to miss what came next in the recording.

"It's so different without you here… even Dalton seems dark when I drive past it. I haven't met the Warblers but I saw Blaine with some new boy… and I know they tied it at Sectionals. The boys are doing well so don't you worry about them, which I know you do. Baby I went to Veronica's funeral… and I told her parents everything when they asked why you weren't there… to say that they were angry with me is an understatement but they understand it all. They told me that they do not blame you and that they miss you as well. Baby we _are_ going to get them so that you can come back… can come home… to the boys at Dalton… to _me_. You are my everything baby, but that's why I had to send you away. If something happened to my baby I would never forgive myself. Baby stay safe. I gave this tape to our 'hacker' back at the bureau and he promised to get it to wherever you are. But you know how Joshua is… has his head up in the clouds or stuck in cyber space all the time. So who knows… maybe we are already together. I love you so much baby, never forget that."

"I love you too", Victor was crying now and James came in then and rubbed the boys shoulders. "I love you too dad."

"So I gotta go now baby", his father said on the recording. "Be safe and listen to your father. Don't do anything reckless and stupid and please, please baby do not put yourself in _any_ danger. Love you my sun-and-stars."

"I knew we shouldn't have let him read _Game of Thrones_", Victor remarked through his tears as the screen went blank. James pulled him into a hug. James had always been there for Wes and his father and he felt that Wes was partly his.

"Be strong baby", he said rubbing Victor's back. "Be strong. We'll get through this and be united with him again and we'll be a family again. Just hang on baby."

"I miss him so much", Victor cried and clung to James.

"I know… I miss him too." He ran his hand through Victor's hair and grimaced. "Seriously… why orange?"

"The box said red-red…"

"Why red-red?"

"I don't know… but I figure the fashion gods want me to save the red-red for Valentine 's Day…"

His father-figure laughed and kissed the top of his head.

* * *

><p>The next day Mr. Schue wanted to see them all before classes started and Victor entered the choir room and got rammed by Brittany. She'd thrown her arms around his neck and with such force it sent them both crashing to the ground.<p>

"Britt", he asked in confusion and she crawled over him and started to suck on his hair. "Uh… what are you doing?"

She sucked a bit more before sitting up with a sad look on her face.

"It doesn't taste like oranges or carrots", she pouted.

"Pardon me", Victor asked in confusion. He looked up and saw everyone else in the choir room watch them with interest, Santana and Puck laughing like crazy while the rest of them just tried to contain their laughter. Finn though did look a bit confused.

"Mom told me to not eat carrots today because I eat so much mom say's I'm turning orange", Brittany said and looked at his hair. "And Puck said your hair changes color when you eat things."

"Oh really", Victor narrowed his eyes at Puck and the mohawked boy smirked at him.

"But your hair didn't taste like carrots or oranges", Brittany said and looked sad.

"Oh pumpkin that's not how it works", he said gently and patted her hand and she launched forward but he raised his umbrella and snapped it open so he could hide behind it. "I don't eat pumpkin so my hair will not taste like it!"

"Oh…"

Everyone else laughed and Victor got up, closed the umbrella and offered his hand to Brittany. She took it and he pulled her up then she looked at him again.

"Are you like one of those lizards that change color depending on what mood you're in", she asked still holding his hand.

"What", Victor asked raising his eyebrows. "What gave you that idea?"

"When you were sad last week you were blonde", she explained rubbing his hand. "And when you moved here you were sad and you were blonde. And then when you got happy your hair was purple, the lemon yellow, then wine-red, then turquoise, then pink and now it's orange."

"Uh…" Victor scratched his neck. "Um that would mean I was first sad and when my hair was purple I was…" He scratched his head. "Some help here?"

"Check this site", Artie said rolling up to him with his laptop in his lap.

"Right", Victor said and bent down, letting go of Brittany's hand. "It says here when my hair was purple I would've been mysterious, negotiating or just well liked." He closed his mouth. "Wow that kinda fits."

"Spooky", Mercedes said with a little smile.

"And when my hair was yellow I was happy, playful, optimistic or spontaneous."

"Hey you were really happy and playful that week", Quinn pointed out.

"When my hair was wine-red… uh well red it means I was passionate, easily bored, excited, hasty or lively."

"It was test week so we were all pretty bored and you were in the hospital", Sam pointed out. "But you were all exited over something with Kurt." (Kurt spending time with Blaine and mentioning to Victor that he was indeed in love with him and that Blaine seemed to feel the same)

"Right… Uh then I had turquoise hair… which means I was calm. Which I really wasn't that week."

"Then you were pink for a day or something", Tina said.

"Which would mean you were sensitive, kind, sweet dispositional or romantic", Artie explained reading from his laptop. "Well nothing really fits because you were only pink for a day."

"He was kind", Mercedes pointed out.

"And now I'm orange. Which means…" Artie scrolled down so that Victor could read. "That today I am gregarious, dynamic or just funny."

"What the heck does gregarious mean", Finn asked.

"Outgoing, social, sociable, expressive, extroverted, companionable, un-"

"Thank you", Rachel cut him off. "We get it."

"Dude… your mood totally suits your hair!" Finn said. "All the time!"

Everyone looked at Victor.

"Freaky", Sam said.

"I think it's cool", Tina said happily.

"Can you be my emotional ring", Brittany asked and took his hand again.

"Oh no, no pumpkin", Victor said smiling. "It doesn't work like that. My hair color doesn't change by my mood, I change it with stuff from the hairdresser. Now", he squeezed her hand. "Why don't you go and cuddle your boyfriend so that I, with some help from my umbrella, can have a little chat with Puckerman."

"Uh oh", Puck said and made a run for it. But when he was about to pass Victor, said boy used the hooked handle of his umbrella to trip Puck. The football player made a vault in the air and landed on his back. Everyone stared at the calm looking Victor. Victor rolled up his sleeves.

"Now where were we", he said. "Oh right!" He smirked down at Puck. Fortunately for Puck that was the moment Mr. Schue decided to enter the classroom.

"Okay guys", he said. "I have… Puck what are you doing on the floor."

"He tripped", Victor said and held out his hand to Puck. "Come on Puckerman you can't lie around here."

"Thank you Montgomery", Puck mimicked Victor's polite tone and Victor pulled him up. Puck sat down in the front row and Victor sat down behind him. Mr. Schue looked at them.

"Okay I want to try something to make this group as tight-knitted as it used to be", he said and rubbed his hands together. "So I will ask one of you to come up to the floor and the rest will agree on someone to work with you as a partner for this week's assignment. We will have a trio as well so don't worry."

"So you want us to work with someone we dislike", Finn asked.

"No, but with someone you don't work with that often." Schue turned to the whiteboard and wrote opposites/hate on the whiteboard. After the word hate was a question mark.

"It won't be hard to find someone to work with Berry since everyone kinda dislikes her right now", Puck said and then felt something hit his head hard. "Ow!" He twirled around and looked at Victor but the senior was looking at Mr. Schue calmly, his face not giving anything away. Puck narrowed his eyes but looked at Mr. Schue as well.

"So", the teacher said. "Let's start with… Finn."

Finn stood on the floor grinning and his friends looked at each other and then huddled together to whisper. After a little bit it was decided that Finn should work with Tina. Tina was shy whereas Finn was really outgoing. Next student to be picked was Mercedes. She got to work with Brittany. Santana was chosen to work with Artie. Mike, Lauren and Quinn were a trio. Then Mr. Schue brought Rachel out on the floor and the three boys left looked at each other.

"We've already worked together", Puck said.

"She scares me", Sam said.

"You're afraid of a midget? Ow!" He got hit on the head again and turned to Victor but he didn't look as if he'd moved a muscle. Rachel was glaring at the boy with orange hair and he was smirking at her. She started to smirk too and put her hands on her hips.

"I want to work with Rachel/Victor", they said at the same time, well they said the other's name of course. Puck stared at Victor and then Rachel.

"Seriously", he asked. "This is gonna turn into a bi-ow!"

"Watch your language Puckerman", Victor said calmly.

Rachel bit her lip to keep from laughing. Every time Puck had exclaimed "ow" Victor had pulled the umbrella, which was resting by his side, and slapped him on the head with it, then returned it to its original place before Puck turned around to glare at him. Puck turned to Victor.

"Stop doing that", he yelled.

"Doing what?" Victor asked innocently.

"Hit me!"

"If you insist", Victor said and smacked Puck on the head with the umbrella.

"Ow! Stop that!"

"Stop doing what?"

"Hitting me!"

"I did not hitting you."

"Hit me."

"Okay…" *smack*

"Ow!"

"What you asked me to", Victor said innocently and everyone else, save Puck was laughing.

"I was only correcting your grammar."

"Naw he's getting big."

"Bite me… ow!"

Victor had hit him again.

"Sorry but I don't want any part of you in my mouth Puckerman", Victor said calmly.

"Hit me with that thing one more time", Puck warned.

Victor shrugged. "Sure." And did just that, hit Puck that is. Puck flew up and was about to jump the older boy… buuuut the umbrella tip aimed between his eyes made him freeze.

"Don't even think about it", Victor warned. "Rachel let's go plan this week's performance." He got up and offered Rachel his arm, which she took… without enthusiasm and they walked out. Leaving a laughing glee-club, a stunned Mr. Schue and a flustered Noah Puckerman behind them.

* * *

><p>They sat down outside the school and Rachel turned to Victor.<p>

"Let's cut down to the chase shall we", she said. "I don't like you. You are far too cocky, far too confident, too mysterious, never talk about your life before McKinley, act like as if you are far more important than anyone else, you deny the glee club until you can swoop in and save the day and-"

"You are a better singer than my boyfriend", Victor cut her off speaking in a high pitched voice as he imitated her.

"I was _not_ going to say that and Finn and I aren't dating."

"But you _were_ thinking it", Victor said with a smirk. She glared at him.

"I hate you", she spat.

"Well as much I wish I could tell you that it's mutual I can't because it isn't. I don't hate you Rachel, I don't like you but I don't hate you."

"I don't believe you."

Suddenly he snapped his umbrella open and pulled her close to him as they covered behind it. Her eyes were wide and she actually clutched to his shirt as she heard the splashes and saw something hit the umbrella. She looked down on the ground and saw cherry red, blue and purple… slushies. He'd saved her. Victor moved the umbrella so he now held it over his head.

"Still don't believe me", he asked smirking.

"I… Thank you."

He shrugged and closed the umbrella.

"We're in glee together Rachel, I protect my own people", he said and she looked at him with big eyes. "Come", he offered her his arm. "Let's find us a song shall we?"

She nodded mutely.

* * *

><p>The week flew by from that point and it was time for them to show their songs. Tina and Finn sang a song that they both liked and they did a great job singing together. Victor didn't know how to explain Mercedes and Brittany's work. Heck I can't even imagine what it would be like. Santana and Artie did some Michael Jackson, Lauren and Quinn sang <em>He's a tramp<em> with Mike acting the tramp and showed it through his dance and Puck and Sam sang _You got a friend in me_. Mr. Schue applauded the boys and then turned to Rachel and Victor.

"Give us five minutes and meet us in the auditorium", Victor said and got up and led Rachel out from the choir room. The New Directions followed. They sat down in the auditorium and waited. Rachel got onstage with her hair put up in an elegant fashion and a long white dress, fake diamond jewelry around her neck and as earrings and rings and she wore matching shoes as well. Mercedes got her phone out and started to film, for Kurt. Victor came out on the other side of the stage. If Rachel was dressed as a princess he was dressed as a peasant. He wore worn grey trousers, muddy brown shoes, a grey vest, grey scarf and a blue-grey shirt. The music started and it sounded like a waltz. They waltz around each other before Victor took Rachel's hands in his and pulled her close singing: (**_Victor, _Both, **_Rachel_)

**_Tell me before I waltz out of your life  
>Before turning my back on the past<br>Forgive my impertinent behavior  
>But how long do you think this pantomime can last?<br>Tell me before I ride off in the sunset  
>There's one thing I never got clear<br>How can you claim you're our savior  
>When those who oppose you are stepped on,<br>Or cut up, or simply disappear?_**

Mr. Schue smiled because they were copying the choreography from the movie perfectly (watch on youtube because I can't really describe it here). Finn and Mercedes looked a bit jealous but everyone else seemed to enjoy it.  
><strong><em><br>_**_Tell me before you get onto your bus  
>Before joining the forgotten brigade<br>How can one person like me, say,  
>Alter the time-honored way the game is played?<br>Tell me before you get onto your high horse  
>Just what you expect me to do<br>I don't care what the bourgeoisie say  
>I'm not in business for them<br>But to give all my descamisados  
>A magical moment or two<br>**  
><strong>_**There is evil, ever around  
>Fundamental system of government<br>Quite incidental  
><em><br>_**_So what are my chances of honest advances?  
>I'd say low<br>Better to win by admitting my sin  
>Than to lose with a halo<br>**  
>Tell me before I seek worthier pastures<br>And thereby restore self-esteem  
>How can you be so short-sighted<br>To look never further than this week or next week  
>To have no impossible dream?<strong>_

_Allow me to help you slink off to the sidelines  
>And mark your adieu with three cheers<br>But first tell me who'd be delighted  
>If I said I'd take on the world's greatest problems<br>From war to pollution, no hope of solution  
>Even if I lived for one hundred years<br>**  
><strong>_**There is evil, ever around  
>Fundamental system of government<br>Quite incidental  
><em><br>_**_So go, if you're able, to somewhere unstable  
>And stay there<br>Whip up your hate in some tottering state  
>But not here, dear<br>Is that clear, dear?  
><em>  
>Rachel enjoyed almost yelling this at Victor because this was how he felt about him. But the more she looked at him as they danced, she started to feel something… was it love? There was a tingling in her stomach and her heart fluttered a little. When the music suddenly got softer Victor let go of her and he slowly dropped down on the stage "waking up" from the twilight zone he was in as Che… while Rachel as Evita was left there.<br>_  
>Oh what I'd give for a hundred years<br>But the physical interferes  
>Every day more, O my Creator<br>What is the good of the strongest heart  
>In a body that's falling apart?<br>A serious flaw, I hope You know that_

She as well dropped down on stage and the glee club started to cheer. Victor jumped up and offered Rachel his hand. She took it smiling and he pulled her up. But to his confusion and everyone else's she hugged him and screamed:

"I've got a new duet partner!"

"Whoo-boy", Artie said and looked at Mike, Brittany and Tina. Tina and Mike looked at Mercedes and saw a storm cloud on her face. Victor looked shocked and pushed Rachel off of him gently.

"Now Rachel", he said. "I am _not_ your duet partner unless I am assigned it in glee…"

"But we were so good together", Rachel protested. "Surely you will want to work with me again?"

"Do you want an honest answer", Victor said and turned to her.

"Uh huh", she nodded eagerly, smiling brightly.

"Over my dead body", he said and jumped off of the stage. She looked shocked and Santana was laughing at her misfortune… and Mercedes smirked.

* * *

><p>While all this had been going on at McKinley, the week had been a bit odd for Kurt to say the least. Trent had taken a really big interest in knowing everything about McKinley and it kinda scared Kurt a little. Blaine had assured him that Trent was just curious and that it would die down soon. Right now Trent and Kurt were stuck as partners in science for the week and they had been doing their job… until Trent spoke.<p>

"Kurt what's this Victor guy like?" he asked.

"Huh", Kurt asked in confusion. "What?"

"What's Victor like? Is he kind?"

"Uh yeah Victor is the sweetest straight boy I've ever met."

"Why?"

"Uh… well you'd have to ask him that. All I can say is that he doesn't care about what you are."

"If you're gay you mean?"

"Yeah…" Kurt but his pencil aside. "He is also very polite. First time I met him he told me I had a lot of nice ladies around me, girls from glee, and stated that they weren't for me. I looked at him confused and he asked me if I was gay, he has a _perfect_ gaydar, then he thought I wasn't and that he'd outed me and apologized and was about to leave. We talked for a bit and I confessed, with some help from Rachel, of being the only gay boy at our school. Victor stated that it must be lonely which it was and I got sad… he saw it and offered… well asked me if I could offer to be his makeover artist."

"Makeover artist", Trent asked.

"He asked me to come with him to the mall to find him a new wardrobe since his private school uniforms wouldn't do at a public school. When we went to go shopping we brought two girls with us and he let us do whatever we wanted to him we-"

"He let you give him a skin-treatment, manicure, pedicure, took him to a hairdresser and let you pick out clothes for him?" Trent asked eagerly and Kurt stared at him in shock.

"How did you know that", he asked and Trent smiled.

"I knew it was him", he said. "I just knew it! Tell me did he link your arms together whenever you walked somewhere and can his death glares send everyone running in fright?"

"Uh… yeah… yeah Vic is badass like that. He is _dangerous_ with an umbrella."

"Umbrella?"

Kurt told him about slushie attacks and how Victor used his umbrella to cover himself… and to hunt away bullies.

"You know Victor Trent", Kurt asked.

"Yeah", Trent said smiling softly. "We went to school together before I got here. Tell me… did he tell you about… a club where he was the leader and he helped a lonely gay kid out?"

"Oh my Gaga it was you?" Kurt gaped at him. "He let you give him a skin treatment and mentally scarred the rest of the boys in the club when he did that?"

Trent nodded. "I knew I recognized my handywork as soon as I saw his skin."

"Oh my Gaga", Kurt said taking Trent's hand. "We _must_ compare skincare treatments. Victor's skin was near to perfect… I think the only reason it isn't, is due to his somewhat forgetting-to-use-daily-nature."

"We must", Trent said. "My room after Warbler practice?"

"It's a date!" Kurt said happily. That was what Blaine heard when he entered the library where the two boys were sitting and he saw them hold hands. He felt a bang of jealousy and sadness and stalked out the door. He later went into town and entered the GAP where he met a certain someone that would take his mind off of Kurt for a while in the future.

* * *

><p>Victor was <em>not<em> enjoying his day. Everywhere he turned Rachel popped up with a "sweet" smile on her face. He just rolled his eyes and pressed past her, hoping she'd take the hint but she didn't. The tiny girl was freaking everywhere! When he removed books from shelves in the library her face popped up behind them, just like in a movie or a cartoon and Victor thought it was ridiculous. He did… put the books back with a bit more force than necessary and smirked when he saw her rub her nose as she was leaving the library.

Every time he closed his locker door she was there, every time he turned a corner she was there, when he was getting his lunch she popped up beside the dining lady and she stared at Rachel in shock. Rachel was all smiles and put food on Victor's plate, shaped as a heart and with the letters VM and RB written with sauce and ketchup. Victor rolled his eyes and gave his tray to the nearest person and took this person's tray instead. Rachel pouted and disappeared from her spot. Victor shook his head and sat down by a table. A tray slammed down beside him and there she was again, big smile on her lips. He was getting flustered to say the least.

"Good _God_", he snapped and looked at her. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing", she said happily and put out her fork and knife, water bottle and a lot of cans with vitamins and other pills.

"What are you", he asked. "A drug dealer?"

"No I just take my vitamins to keep strong and healthy and it gives me the energy I need to excel in every field I want."

"Good God you're like a Duracell bunny on steroids", he grumbled and made to get up but she put her hand on his arm.

"Surely a gentleman such as you wouldn't just leave a girl to sit all alone Victor", she asked smiling. He looked around and saw that all tables were full already and more students were in line to get food. He groaned and sat down again and started to eat.

"Thank you", she said and smiled. "You know we'd make a great couple."

"You don't say", he said dryly as he munched on his pasta.

"We are both very, very, _very_ talented", she went on. "Performing is our lives and we have so much in common outside of music and performing."

"Oh really", he said smirking. "Name one."

"Well we both enjoy reading, running, shopping, beauty-treatments, to be who we are and share a taste in movies."

"And how exactly do you know I like the same movies as you?" he asked.

"It was your idea to use that song from _Evita,_ remember?"

"Only because it expresses my feeling towards you. So Rachel, **_forgive my impertinent behavior but how long do you think this pantomime can last?_**"

She snorted and took a bite of her vegan food.

"What pantomime", she asked.

"Rachel", he snapped and she looked at him. "You are _not_ interested me in the slightest. You only want who you think is the strongest vocalist in the club to be your duet partner and boyfriend. It has nothing to do with you having feelings for me."

"That is not true. I find you really attractive, even though your hair needs some work, you are muscular but not bulky, you are slim but not skinny, you are in a perfect height for me, your eyes are beautiful and your skin is a gorgeous olive tone."

Victor scooted away from her but she scooted after him. She put her hand on his arm again and started to chat again.

* * *

><p>Across the room, in the queue to the lunch stood five people and all of them were looking at Rachel and Victor. One of them looked ready to tear the small diva out of her seat and throw her out of the room.<p>

"Who does she think she is", Mercedes growled. "Flirting with my man."

"_Your_ man", Santana asked. "Since when?"

"Oh he just doesn't know it yet."

"Are you sure he feels the same", Quinn asked.

"Pft you'd have to be blind _not_ to see that he likes you Mercedes", Tina said.

"But what of that clue he gave us", Santana asked. "When he told us he's in love with the most luxurious girl at the school?"

Mercedes' eyes widened and she looked crushed.

"Of course… he must mean Rachel", she said sadly. "She's a luxurious girl, she's a star, lives in a big house, she's small, pretty, skinny and cocky." Mike saw the look on her face and chuckled.

"Are you guys really that oblivious", he asked.

The four girls turned to him and raised their eyebrows.

"Excuse me", Mercedes asked in a tone that questioned Mike's intelligence.

Mike rolled his eyes. "You all know Vic is straight right?"

"Yeah…" Tina said. "So?"

"But what you girls don't seem to think about is that Vic _is_ a straight guy. Do you really think his referring to luxurious would be anything of what you counted _Mercedes_?"

They all looked at him and he shook his head and walked towards Puck who stood at the door. But he sang quietly, but so the girls would hear:

**_Oh lord won't you buy me a Mercedes Benz_**

The girls stared after him and saw him greet Puck and then it clicked in Santana's mind and she smirked. She turned towards Rachel and Victor again and saw the distressed look on Victor's face as the small girl was flirting with him.

"It's time for Santana to do what Santana does best", she said and walked towards the table waving Puck over.

* * *

><p>"And I really think that your voice is really strong and you do reach the higher parts really well but you need to-" Rachel's rant was cut short when Santana flopped down between her and Victor.<p>

"Hola chico", Santana told Victor and sat with her back to Rachel. "You know you did very well in class today."

"Uh thanks Tana", Victor said and shuffled to the side a little. He had just moved when suddenly Puck flopped down between him and Santana.

"Yo dude", he said and draped his arm around Victor's shoulders.

"Hi Noah."

"Dude me and Changster are having a small debate and I need some solid arguments."

"Uh okay", Victor looked confused.

"What car would you say is the most luxurious car-"

"Blimey Noah I didn't know you know a word such as luxurious."

"Shut up. What car do you think is the most badass car in the world?"

"I would say a Buggatti Veyron if I wanted to sound like some upper class, rich prep-boy but I gotta say that a real sweet Mercedes Benz is my dream car. I've always wanted a Mercedes 300SL."

"So for you luxurious stands for Mercedes?"

"Uh… yeah you could say that." Victor noticed Santana and Rachel argue behind Puck and wondered what was going on. He looked at the clock and sighed. "Great classes start and I barely finished my lunch… _thanks_ Rachel."

"No problem", she said smiling widely, not noticing the sarcasm. Victor rolled his eyes and fled the lunch room. Puck and Santana looked at Rachel.

"What", she asked.

Santana open her mouth to answer but was cut off by Mercedes.

"Keep your paws off my man", the dark diva said to Rachel in a warning tone.

"Excuse me", Rachel asked. "_Your _man? Since when is Victor your man?"

"Since he danced with me at the wedding", Mercedes snapped.

"Aw but I was taken then", Rachel said and put her stuff back in her bag. "But now that I'm single he can make his move on me."

"You've already dated the guys most girls on this school think are cute", Mercedes said with a threatening edge to her tone. "But you're not gonna get this one."

"Of course I will", Rachel said as she got up. "I always get the boy I want."

"You're such a witch", Quinn said.

"This boy is _mine_ Rachel", Mercedes snapped. "And he clearly likes me too."

"Please that's what you thought of Kurt and Puck as well", Rachel said smugly.

"Whoa don't drag me or Kurt into this", Puck said holding up his hands. Mercedes though… looked really hurt by that and she stormed out of the cafeteria. Tina and Quinn followed.

"Nice going hobbit", Santana snapped before following.

* * *

><p>Victor was pacing the boys' bathroom. He noticed that Mercedes looked upset at how Rachel was flirting with him so maybe this was his shot… but how to tell Mercedes? The door opened and the boys from glee entered and crossed their arms looking smug. Victor aimed his umbrella at them.<p>

"Don't say it", he said.

"Say what", Finn asked.

"We know you love Mercedes so get up of your ass and go get her."

"Couldn't have said it better myself", Puck said smirking.

"Wow I was going to say that", Finn said.

"Dude that's freaky how do you do that", Sam asked Victor with big eyes.

"Practice", Victor said. "Now I have a plan… I just need some help."

"What kind of help yo", Artie asked.

Victor smirked and told them his idea. The boys were grinning happily. Operation Tell lux-girl was a go!

* * *

><p>All the girls were waiting in the choir room. They had gotten a text from Puck asking them all to be there.<p>

"What is going on", Quinn asked and looked around. Suddenly the boys walked in or wheeled in.

"What the hell", Santana asked. The boys all wore the outfits they'd used last year when they sang _Last Name_ with April Rhodes. Victor could fit in Kurt's pants and Matt's shoes and shirt. Finn walked over to the drum-set, Artie took the bass, Sam and Puck took guitars and Mike sat by the piano. Victor walked up to the mike and smiled, in his hand was a violin.

"I have something to tell a certain luxurious girl", he said and looked at Mercedes… but she was sitting beside Rachel so the short diva took it for him looking at her.

"Here we go!" Victor called and Puck and Sam started to play on the guitars and Victor played the violin. Soon all boys joined in on their various instruments. The girls all laughed and clapped their hands in beat to the music. After the intro he turned to the mike and sang: (**_Victor, _**_boys_)

**_Life was goin' great  
>Love was gonna have to wait<br>Was in no hurry-had no worries_** – He shrugged.**_  
>Stayin' single was the plan<br>Didn't need a steady gal  
>I had it covered-'til I discovered<br>That love gets me every time_** – He smiled at Mercedes again.**_  
>My heart changed my mind<br>I gol' darn gone and done it _**– Here he played the violin again. As he sang the chorus and played he had his eyes closed.

_**Gone and done it (**gone and done it**)  
>Guess I fell in love (<strong>gone and done it**)**_ – He opened his eyes and smiled softly at Mercedes and she blushed.**_  
>Must've been the way she walked (<em>**_gone and done it**)  
>Or her sweet, sweet talk (<strong>gone and done it**)  
>I guess I gol' darn gone and done it<strong>_

He stopped playing and started to walk in front of the girls "flirting" with Santana and telling his story to her and Quinn.  
><strong><em><br>I was quite content  
>Just a-payin' my own rent<br>It was my place-I needed my space  
>I was free to shop around<br>In no rush to settle down  
>I had it covered-'til I discovered <em>**– He turned back towards Mercedes and walked towards her slowly.

**_That love gets me every time_**  
><strong><em>My heart changed my mind<em>**  
><strong><em>I gol' darn gone and done it<em>** - Victor made that little move where you go down in a crouch and bounce right up again. Then he played his violin again. This time he moved across the floor.

_**Gone and done it (**gone and done it**)  
>Guess I fell in love (<strong>gone and done it**)  
>Must've been the way she walked (<strong>gone and done it**)**_ – He sat down on one knee in front of Mercedes, shoving the violin into Rachel's arms, to her astonishment.**_  
>Or her sweet, sweet talk (<em>**_gone and done it**)**_ – Mercedes and Victor shimmied their shoulders towards each other.**_  
>I guess I gol' darn gone and done it<em>**

**_Love gets me every time_**  
><strong><em>My heart changed my mind<em>**  
><strong><em>I gol' darn gone and done it<em>** – he grabbed her hand and pulled her out on the floor to dance with him.

_**Gone and done it (**gone and done it**)  
>Guess I fell in love (<strong>gone and done it**)  
>Must've been the way she walked (<strong>gone and done it**)  
>Or her sweet, sweet talk (<strong>gone and done it**)  
>It's in the way she calls my name (<strong>gone and done it**)  
>I know I'll never be the same (<strong>gone and done it**)**_

_**Love gets me every time**_  
><em><strong>My heart changed my mind<strong>_  
><em><strong>I gol' darn gone and done it<strong>_

_**Thought I had it covered**_  
><em><strong>Life was going great<strong>_  
><em><strong>Well I gol' darn gone and done it <strong>_– He spun Mercedes around and dipped her as the music stopped.

The girls, save Rachel, cheered loudly and those of the girls that had boyfriends jumped into their arms. Victor righted Mercedes up and smiled shyly at her.

"What did you think", he asked.

"Oh cowboy you have a whole other side to you", she side and patted his cheek. "Just wait until I show this to Kurt?"

"Hm", he said putting his arm around her waist. She blushed and looked at his chest. "And what of the message I was trying to send?"

"Well uh… it was… received?"

"Oh… and…"

She blushed furiously, knowing everyone was watching them. He tilted her face up and smiled at her. She leaned up and kissed him… he kissed back… aaaaand the room erupted in cheers. They both heard someone snap a photo but they ignored it. Victor suddenly smirked and took his hat off and held it so that their faces were hidden behind it.

"Hey!" Santana objected. "I want a better picture!"

"Get some Montgomery!" Puck cheered. Tina looked at Mike and Mike looked at Tina.

"Montjones is official", Tina said and Mike smiled. Just wait until Kurt found out about this.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I don't own songs or canons.<strong>


	9. This is a bad bad bad idea

Part 9

Kurt didn't find out until Saturday morning when he signed in on Facebook and saw that Victor and Mercedes had changed their relationship statuses from "single" to "in a relationship". When he saw that they were in a relationship with each other he squealed and quickly dialed Victor's number.

"'lo", was the reply he got.

"Video chat STAT", Kurt said and hung up. Five minutes later Victor called him. Kurt was about to ask him about Mercedes and him… but his eyes widened when he saw Victor.

"Oh my Gaga", he said. "Victor!"

"What", Victor asked innocently.

"Your hair is orange!"

"I know."

"I strictly _forbid_ you from going orange!"

"Well you weren't here to object so I went for it… 'sides Mercy doesn't seem to object." His try to shift Kurt's attention worked.

"Aha!" Kurt exclaimed. "Finally!"

Victor rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah", he said.

"It was about time, you two were so oblivious of each other's feelings that it was starting to go from cute to annoying. You should always tell someone you like that you like them."

"Ha!" Victor almost spat. "Like you should talk!"

Kurt blushed. "Okay I might not live as I preach but this is... different?"

"How", Victor asked dryly.

"Uhm… we're both boys and… uh…"

"Not good enough answer white boy."

"Shut up."

"Okay but then I won't be able to tell you about the triangle drama that got us together."

"Triangle drama", Kurt looked interested. "Spill!"

Victor chuckled but told him his side of the story, from accepting working with Rachel, to her crush on him, his rejection of her and then lastly getting Mercedes.

"If you want Mercy's side ask her", Victor said. They chatted for a bit more before they hung up and Kurt turned and saw that his roommate Thad was looking at him strangely.

"What", Kurt asked.

"Did that guy have orange, like pumpkin-orange, hair?" Thad asked.

"Yes", Kurt said happily. "But that was nothing, the few weeks I've known him he's been purple, lemon-yellow, wine-red, turquoise, pink and now he's orange."

"What kind of school is McKinley? Is their slogan: 'Welcome to West McKinley High the school of crazy people'?"

"Oh trust me honey Victor is one of the sanest people at that place."

"Is he one of the 'rainbow' people then", Thad asked making air-quotes around rainbow.

"No, he's _not_ gay."

"Shame", Thad said with a shrug. "He looked hot."

Kurt stared at him.

"I'm bisexual", Thad explained. "At least I think so… I mean I find guys and girls equally attractive… It might just be a face or I'm slowly coming to terms with being gay or something." He shrugged. "As it is now I'm bi."

"I'm okay with that as long as you keep your hands _off_ of _my_ man."

"Please", Thad snorted. "Blaine is not what I look for in a guy. He's too short."

"You're not much taller than him!" Kurt said with a grin. "You, Blaine and Nick are nicknamed the munchkins/hobbit league after all."

"True… but I like tall guys… girls in my height or shorter I have no problem with… but tall boys makes me go weak in the knees." To demonstrate he shook his knees and nearly fell. Kurt giggled at his roommate and smiled. Thad was a really good friend although he came off as cranky and moody in the beginning. David had explained that Thad was another victim of bullying and that Thad's only way to defend himself had been snapping and acting somewhat mean. But when you got to know him he was a really sweet and somewhat shy boy. Thad had gotten bullied for being really tall, yes when he was little he was the tallest kid in the school, but then everyone outgrew him and he got bullied for being small. Kurt had to admit that Thad was really cute with his big eyes, small frame and brown hair. But they were just really good friends and neither had the feelings of love for the other.

"So how are things going with Blaine", Thad asked grinning.

"They're not going at all", Kurt sighed sadly. "He's so oblivious of everything… he keeps flirting with me though and always sings duets with me, knows a lot of stuff about me and so on…"

"Well", Thad smirked evilly. "Want some help getting him to understand?"

Kurt looked at him.

"We are both kinda in the same boat here", Thad explained. "We are both in love with oblivious idiots…"

"Oh", Kurt asked. "Who has caught your eye?"

"David", Thad said with a soft smile.

"But Thad… David's not gay."

"Ha! Of course he is, ask any other Warbler, except Blaine. It was so damn hard to miss the love struck glances David kept giving him and all the smiling David did just thinking of him."

"Who? Blaine?"

"No no, God no I was talking about Wes."

"Oh… wait weren't you guys on the council together?"

"Yes but this crush he had was before that. David was such a terrible love struck boy we found it was sort of… endearing."

Kurt giggled.

"What", Thad asked confused.

"You sounded like David did when I first met you remember?"

Thad rolled his eyes. "We've stolen that line from Wes… That's what he said to me when I spied on the Warblers back in freshman year."

"Really", Kurt asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes Wes caught me spying on them, I had just transferred here so it wasn't like with you, and Wes pointed out I was such a terrible spy it was sort of endearing."

"That is so cute, stealing your crush's expressions", Kurt said.

"Anyway", Thad said. "Wes is straight as a piano string, even though it was questioned sometimes… anyway, my proposition for you Kurt is…"

Kurt looked at him with anticipation.

"You and I 'date'", Thad explained with air-quotes around date. "To make Blaine and David jealous."

Kurt stared at him but then thought it over… it _would_ make Blaine jealous and probably David too… it couldn't hurt anyway.

"Sure", he said. "Thad Harthorn we are officially 'dating'."

"I hope you're a good actor Kurt", Thad said with a sigh. "The downside with this is we'll have to kiss in front of the boys sooner or later. Knowing Niff and Trent they will demand it."

Kurt snorted. "Worry about your skills, mine are perfect."

"Oh yeah", Thad asked and leaned forward and kissed Kurt on the lips. Kurt smirked and kissed him back… then who should enter the room if not the object of their affections. David and Blaine froze in the door, watching Thad and Kurt kiss.

"Hey!" David snapped and both boys jumped apart. "What the hell?"

"What", Kurt asked innocently, but blushing. He reached out and took Thad's hand in his.

"What are you guys doing", Blaine asked, glaring slightly at Thad.

"I was kissing my boyfriend", Thad grumbled. "Got a problem with that?"

David stormed out at that point and Blaine followed. Thad and Kurt looked at each other and smirked.

"I think it's working", they said in unison.

* * *

><p>"No boo this is a bad, bad, bad idea", Mercedes said to Kurt that night when he, Victor, Tina and Mercedes met at Breadstix.<p>

"I agree with Mercy", Victor said, he was having his arm around Mercedes. "Kurt this will only backfire."

"No it will not." Kurt was dressed in his favorite Marc Jacobs shirt and wore trousers, shoes and jacket from Gucci, he'd gotten those from Victor. Said boy sat opposite Kurt, dressed in black pants, red turtle neck shirt, black tie and with a black fedora on his head… covering most of his hair. Some strands of the orange - that was really, really, _really _annoying _and_ hideous according to Kurt - hair was shown though.

"But Kurt what if this Thad starts getting feelings for you or you for him", Tina asked. "It will only hurt both of you."

"There was no spark when we kissed", Kurt assured them. "And Thad is not my type and I'm not his… I'm too short."

"Kurt", Victor said sternly. "Blaine is an oblivious idiot, this will _not_ work on him. It might work on that David character though."

"True, maybe it will but maybe it won't."

'_I know it will_', Victor thought. '_He's had the hots for Thad since last year but tried to fight it by "crushing" on me instead._' He remembered _that_ conversation clearly.

* * *

><p><em>Wes was sitting by the piano in the choir room. In front of him was load of sheet music. He was working on arranging their newest song. He felt someone move behind him and looked over his shoulder and smiled. It was one of the sophomores that had joined the Warblers that year. Wes remembered that the boy's name was David Mitchell.<em>

_"Can I help you with something David", Wes asked kindly and smiled… and noticed David blush. _

_'_Oh boy I know where this is going_', Wes thought. The younger boy sat down beside him on the piano stool._

_"Um Wes", he said. "I… I'm bisexual."_

_"I see", Wes said calmly. "And you are crushing on me… or pretending that you are."_

_"What? No! I mean yes I mean…" David blushed as red as a tomato. Wes chuckled and patted him on the shoulder._

_"David I'm not blind", he said. "I know how you keep looking at me… and how you look at a certain brown haired tiny boy. Hurt him by the way and I'll hurt you."_

_David blushed even darker and started to grumble things under his breath. The only thing Wes heard was:_

_"He's not _**that**_ short…"_

_Wes just chuckled and played on._

_"You should tell him you know", he said after a bit._

_"I… I can't", David stuttered._

_"Oh and why is that?"_

_"B-because Javier is crushing on him too… he told me a-and now I can't-"_

_Wes gave him a stern look that cut him off and David blushed again._

_"Javier is a _**jerk**_", Wes spat. "Keep him away from your boy."_

_"But… Javier is a Warbler too…"_

_"Doesn't mean I _**have**_ to like him", Wes grumbled. "Tell him soon David or I will do it for you."_

_"I can't… please… can't you just… let me crush on you for a bit?"_

_"You aren't crushing on me. You are using me as a substitute for Thad", Wes looked at him sharply. "And I'm-" He cut himself short when he saw the hurt look on David's face so he sighed._

_"I'm okay with it", he said and David's face lit up by a big smile. But Wes held up his hand._

_"But David", he said. "I will not show any interest in you because a: I'm straight and b: you really should ask Thad out."_

_"Oh trust me I will!" David said and was happier then than Wes had seen him in quite a while. Not since he'd watched the Warblers perform in the library... the day he first saw Thad._

* * *

><p>Victor was awoken from his musing by a nudge to the ribs from Mercedes. Kurt, Tina and she were looking at him oddly.<p>

"What", he asked confused.

"Where were you", Kurt asked smiling gently.

"They wanted me on cloud ten", Victor said and put his arm around Mercedes.

"Cloud ten", she asked.

"Sitting next to you is cloud nine love", he said smiling.

"Naw", she said and kissed him gently.

Kurt sighed with contempt and snapped a photo of them.

"So cute", he cooed.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	10. Mercy knows

Part 10

Come Monday morning and the students of McKinley high was met with the now normal and expected arrival of Victor Montgomery and his new hair color. Mercedes was walking arm in arm with him and she kept casting looks towards her boyfriend's head. Sometimes she looked amused, sometimes she looked disgruntled and sometimes she just looked really confused.

"What color _is_ your hair", she asked. "It keeps shifting in the light."

Victor smirked. "It's white."

"But why on _Earth_ are your having your hair white?" she asked in confusion. "Do you want to look old… and take those freaky lenses out!"

"What", he asked innocently. "You don't like my white contacts?"

"Hell to the no", she said. "Take them out!"

"Why?"

"They creep me out!"

He chuckled but agreed and hurried inside a bathroom and took them out. When he got back out Mercedes was nowhere to be seen. He looked around in the hallway but couldn't see anyone. Suddenly his phone beeped.

"This better be important", he grumbled as he fished it out. It was a text from Puck, asking him to come to the choir room. Victor shook his head, shouldered his bag and started to walk down the hallway towards the choir room… and do _not_ believe for one second that he _didn't _have his umbrella with him.

* * *

><p>Victor stepped into the choir room and found it was completely dark. He reached for the light switch but then all lights came on at once.<p>

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room, everyone from Glee Club, Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste and Kurt cheered. Victor jumped sky high and grabbed his heart when he recognized their faces. His eyes were huge and terrified, but then he saw the banderol that said:

_"Congratulations Victor! McKinley Karate Champion!"_

Victor shook his head and smiled.

"Thanks guys", he said and Mercedes was there at once hugging him. "You so told me that about the contacts just to delay me didn't you?" He accused.

"It was 50/50", she answered and their lips met in a short sweet kiss. "50 % delay and 50 % true… those eyes were freaky."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Then I won't use them again if they scare you."

"Talking about scaring", Beiste said. "We didn't scare you too bad did we?"

"No", he said, keeping his poker face on. He was still trying to calm his racing heart. He _hated_ surprises like this because he never knew how he would react.

"Oh no", Brittany suddenly exclaimed sadly.

"What's the matter boo", Kurt asked her gently. Victor suddenly wondered why the Dalton boy was there right now… maybe there was a school free day at Dalton? It happened when the teachers went to seminars to educate themselves further in the newest methods and get to know new materials.

"We scared all the pretty colors out of Victor's hair", Brittany said and hung with her head.

"What", Victor asked confused.

"Your hair is white", she sniffled and a single tear ran down her cheek. "Mom says that when Lord Tubbington jumps onto the table he scares her so badly she fears her hair is gonna get white. We scared all the pretty colors away…"

Realization dawned on them all.

"No no pumpkin", Victor said and smiled at her. "_I_ scared all the color away before."

"What did you do", she asked.

"Looked at myself in the mirror..."

She looked confused. "Was your face scary?"

"No but what was in there was", he said and walked up to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You see I colored it yesterday to be this wonderful shade of green."

"I like green."

"I know you do pumpkin. So I went to bed with grass green hair."

"Was your hair as soft as grass too?"

"You believe it darling", Victor said and everyone, even Santana and Rachel were smiling wide or gently. Victor had such a good hand with Brittany. She ran her hand through his hair.

"It's still soft", she said. "Like snow…"

"I only scared the green away", he explained. "You see I had a nightmare last night after watching that horror movie on TV… something about three men murdering an innocent little angel… anyway in my dream I lit the lamp in my bathroom and the murderers were standing behind me. I went into my bathroom this morning and lit the lamp…"

"And what did you see", she asked in anticipation.

"Someone was standing behind me", he whispered. "And this someone was really pale."

"Oh no… a ghost?"

"I screamed and flew around and do you know what?"

"No?"

"It was just my idiotic dad messing around with the skin cream I got from you and Kurt… stupid jerk."

Brittany was still tangling her fingers in his hair.

"I'm so happy we didn't scare the color away", she said. "Can we get it back?"

"By Monday pumpkin", Victor said and patted her shoulder. "So let's start the party!"

The others all cheered and Mercedes hugged him.

"You are so sweet to her", she said.

"And it was 50/50 true", he whispered. "Dad really did that to me this morning."

* * *

><p>Victor had a free period and was on stage dancing to the music on his I-pod. He was dressed in navy blue jeans, blue shirt, black tie and black shoes. Mercedes had chuckled and told him he looked like they did when they performed <em>Somebody to love<em> last year. Victor was listening to a song called _A New Tomorrow _by the Danish group A Friend In London. As he made a little spin he saw someone stand by the piano and stopped dancing and took his earphones out. He turned and saw Kurt stand there smiling.

"Hi Kurt", he said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just hanging around a little bit before returning to Dalton", Kurt answered smiling. "You look really happy and relaxed on stage… you _belong_ on stage."

"Thanks", Victor said with a smile.

"Victor I've been meant to ask you…" he walked closer.

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to do after graduation? I mean… can you go to college if you are still hiding?"

"Yes I can and I will. I have applied for Julliard, NYADA and two other schools for the performing arts."

Kurt smiled gently and sighed.

"I also need your help with something", he said and sat down on the piano stool.

"Sure, what's up?" Victor sat beside him.

"I'm going to audition for regionals when it's time to do so… what… what song would you sing?"

Victor smiled. "Taking advices from one that knows this time are we?"

"Yes", Kurt grumbled. "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay. Hm I know the songs the Warblers perform isn't really songs you like to sing."

"Tell me about it", Kurt huffed.

"Buuut I may have the perfect song for you."

"Really? Which one?"

Victor smiled and started to play a really familiar song on the piano and sang:

**_From the day we arrive on the planet  
><em>****_And blinking, step into the sun  
><em>****_There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
><em>****_More to do than can ever be done_******

**_Some say eat or be eaten  
><em>****_Some say live and let live  
><em>****_But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
><em>****_You should never take more than you give_******

**_In the Circle of Life  
><em>****_It's the wheel of fortune  
><em>****_It's the leap of faith  
><em>****_It's the band of hope  
><em>****_Till we find our place  
><em>****_On the path unwinding  
><em>****_In the Circle, the Circle of Life_******

**_Some of us fall by the wayside  
><em>****_And some of us soar to the stars  
><em>****_And some of us sail through our troubles  
><em>****_And some have to live with the scars_** – Kurt couldn't see it but Victor scowled darkly here.****

**_There's far too much to take in here  
><em>****_More to find than can ever be found  
><em>****_But the sun rolling high  
><em>****_Through the sapphire sky  
><em>****_Keeps the great and small on the endless round_**

Kurt decided to join in, he just couldn't sit by here. (**_Vic, _**_Kurt, _**Both**)**_  
><em>  
>In the Circle of Life<br>****It's the wheel of fortune  
><strong>**It's the leap of faith  
><strong>**It's the band of hope  
><strong>**Till we find our place  
><strong>**On the path unwinding  
><strong>**In the Circle, the Circle of Life**

**_It's the wheel of fortune yeah  
><em>**_It's the leap of faith  
><em>**_It's the band of hope  
><em>**_Till we find our place  
><em>**_On the path unwinding yeah  
><em>****In the Circle, the Circle of Life**

"You can't be serious", Kurt said wrinkling his nose when they were done singing.

"Aw come on Kurt… I really think you should sing something from the _Lion King_ or maybe _Hercules_. It would go well with your range and just think of what amazing number it will make."

"Really?" Kurt asked smiling.

"Yes… go for it. I sang _Circle of Life_ when I auditioned for the Warblers and got a shot at lead and would've sung lead if I wasn't forced to move..."

"Is that one on tape?"

"Yeah it should be."

"Good because we found a page made by some older Warbler that has all the videos of the auditions, even mine was there."

"What?" Victor paled in terror, he had forgotten that site.

"Yeah… Didn't you know?"

"No", Victor said and the bell rang. "Sorry Kurt… I uh gotta go. Be careful when you leave okay?"

"Yeah", Kurt said. "Sure…" He watched in confusion as Victor fled.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was walking down the hallways after seeing Kurt off with help from Mike and Tina. She was now looking for her boyfriend that had vanished on them. When she walked past the Spanish classroom she suddenly heard a voice from within. It sounded slightly panicked and it said:<p>

"Dad you got to make them remove that video! If Kurt watches it with one of the guys they will figure it out! I didn't even know the site was still running! When Michael graduated I thought the site would 'die'!" There was a small pause and Mercedes guessed whoever it was, was getting an answer from his dad. But Mercedes couldn't shake the feeling off that she knew this voice. It was slightly muffled by the door and she'd never heard anyone sound this panicky before.

"Of course they will", the boy yelled. "Blaine may be an oblivious idiot, though I am starting to worry about Thad, but the rest of them aren't! They will put one and one together and realize it's me and I'll have to go again! I don't want to go away again!"

Mercedes felt bad standing there eavesdropping but she couldn't help herself. She pressed her ear close to the door.

"What if _they_ are watching the guys?" the boy went on. "What if _they_ follow them around and put two and two together? They can't find me! Please dad you must take that video or the entire site down!" Silence again. "I am being careful! No one knows! I'm not even acting the way I did at Dalton! I act like a gentleman yes but I'm more relaxed, carefree and wild here. Blaine and Thad didn't recognize me because my hair keeps pulling their attention to it! Why do you think I do all of this in the first place?" More silence. "Okay… yeah dad I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I just… when Kurt told me I freaked out… I… I also feel bad for keeping this from my girlfriend. Yes she is the sweetest thing… dad! Dad you _can't_ say things like that! No, no I _don't_ want to hear it! Stop! Dad stop, stop!" Silence again. "Yes I can ask her… you think… yeah… yeah okay dad. By I love you." Mercedes heard someone sigh and the door opened and her eyes widened. The boy in front of her did a double take and she stared at him in shock. It was Victor! He collected himself rather quickly.

"Mercy", he said and closed the door behind him as he stepped out into the hallway.

"Hi", she said shyly feeling really awkward. "I… uh was just going to see if you were alright. Kurt was worried."

"I'm fine… Um… Kurt's left?"

"Yeah a little bit ago…"

"Oh… um… okay then", he kissed her cheek. "Uh I'll see you in Glee today?"

"Y-yeah", she said and nodded. He smiled a tiny smile and kissed her gently before hurrying down the hallway. Mercedes was left staring after him, wondering what was _really_ going on with her man.

* * *

><p>When it was time for the Glee Club to meet and get their new assignment Victor and Mercedes acted as if nothing was up and no one noticed the tine awkwardness that was between them. Which both of them were thankful for.<p>

"Okay guys", Mr. Schue said as he entered smiling. "Last week's performances were really great and this week will be no different."

"What's the theme", Rachel asked raising her hand.

"This week", Mr. Schue said smiling. "Is going to be all solo acts, for all of you and you must keep your ideas secret."

"But we're gonna hear the others practice", Finn said.

"No because we are going a cappella", Mr. Schue said smiling. "I want to see how well your voices have progressed since we started and it's easier to hear that if you sing without accompany music."

"Uh Mr. Schue", Mike said raising his hand. "I can't sing… at all."

"Hm", Mr. Schue scratched his head.

"Why can't we make Mike the emcee", Rachel asked. "It will be like we put up a show for ourselves and every show needs an emcee."

"How about it Mike", Mr. Schue asked and Mike nodded. "Okay then it's settled. You will all tell Mike what songs you are going to sing so that he can make presentations."

"Can we make this a competition", Santana asked. "Since we aren't allowed to tell each other anyway."

"Sure", Mr. Schue said. "I'll figure out a prize for you."

Victor looked at Mercedes and smiled and she smiled back. He took her hand.

"Can you come to my house after school", he whispered. "I need to talk to you about something and dad really wants to meet you 'officially'?"

"Okay", she said a bit shyly.

* * *

><p>Not long after that Victor was walking towards the exit of the school. He finished earlier than Mercedes today and was going to get home and get ready to tell her the truth. He had talked things over with James and James agreed. When he walked by the office two men suddenly stormed out and one of them grabbed his shoulder.<p>

"Yo kid", he said and Victor froze, he knew that voice. "Can ya do us a favor?"

"What", Victor asked and looked up, he had put in those lenses again and the guy startled a bit.

"Geez freaky… uh I mean do ya know this kid", he showed Victor a picture… a picture of himself from the year book from Dalton.

'_Oh crap_', he thought.

"No who is he? Ya kid", Victor drawled and looked up at the man. The guy didn't recognize him due to the hair color, eye color, clothes and the fact that he wasn't acting like his normal self.

"No just some kid we wanna get hold of", the other man with tattoos up and down his arm and a haggard and cold face.

"Well I can't help ya and I'm late for class…" he tried to move past them but they grabbed his arm.

"Listen kid are ya sure ya haven't seen this guy", the first man asked.

"I said no", Victor spat. "I've never seen the dude before!"

"Are you-"

"Gentlemen", said a cold voice and Victor had never been as happy as to hear the voice of Sue Sylvester.

"Coach", he said and smiled at her.

"Oz, are these men bothering you?"

"No… they just had a question and I answered it."

"Look lady", haggard face said to Sue. "We jus' wanna make sure that Oz ain't lying. We really need to find this kid." He handed the picture to Sue and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Why", she asked calmly.

"We just need to", the man said and shrugged.

"Well as you can see the boy on the picture is in a uniform and as far as I can see no one at this school is in such a monstrosity. Judged by the uniform itself he is a student at Dalton Academy and this is not Dalton and neither is it Westerville. Oz, come along… I need to talk to you about our organization."

"Yes coach", Victor said and walked up to her and she grabbed his arm and led him down the hallways as the two men left McKinley and Lima… for now.

* * *

><p>"Have a seat Oz", Sue said and pointed at the chair in front of her desk and Victor sat down in it. She sat behind her desk and put the picture on top of it.<p>

"So", she said. "Care to tell me why those men were looking for you Oz?"

"Me", Victor asked 'confused' and she held up the picture.

"I'm not as stupid as most people on this school or those two gorillas out there. I can see that this is you." She put the picture down in front of him and he looked at it.

"You got the wrong guy Coach", he lied again and looked at her.

"Take those freaky lenses out Oz… wait they make it harder to recognize you so keep them in. Now why are you lying to me?"

Victor sighed and ran a hand over his face and then looked at her.

"Coach, can I trust you?" he asked.

"It depends", she said and leaned back. "Can I trust you?"

"It depends", he mimicked and smirked.

They sat in silence for a bit and then Sue smiled.

"I like you Oz", she said. "You are ruthless, smart, calm, dedicated and unique."

"Thanks I think… but I'm not ruthless."

"Oh I have seen how you ruthlessly deal with Ben Israel and the jocks and I did see how you dealt with Berry when she had that silly crush on you."

He sighed. "Okay maybe I am a bit cruel to the ones trying to bully me or try to 'put me in my place' but it's the only way to get through to people at this school."

"I am aware of that and I am also aware of how you took care of my sweet Porcelain."

Victor smiled gently. "I knew you liked Kurt for real."

"I do and I like you Oz."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because like the horse in the Emerald City you keep changing color but I already have people I call Horse, Emerald, City and Chameleon so I had to find something else."

Victor just shook his head and then sighed again.

"Fine", he said. "God knows I need more help and I think you can be of use…"

"Of course. Now tell me."

And Victor did, he told her his entire story and at the end of it he was shocked to see that she looked moved by his story. She got up quietly and looked out the window.

"Does anybody else know this", she asked calmly.

"Coach Beiste… my dad wanted me to find someone I trusted and I trust her", he mumbled knowing the hostility between Sue and Coach Bieste.

"We all need some muscles around us sometimes", Sue said calmly, surprising him. "But now you also have me", she turned to him. "And trust me I will make sure that you are safe here Oz."

"Thanks Coach", he said getting up. "I must get home now and tell my dad about all this… but I fear he will relocate me again if I tell him those guys were here."

"Then tell him the truth, that they didn't recognized you and that they have moved on now", she said sternly. "Since you and I told them there is no boy like that at our school they surely must have moved on. If your dad gives you any trouble have him call me. I need you in my organization."

"Thanks Coach", Victor said and walked up to her and gave her a hug. "It means a lot to me."

"Let me go before I shave that multicolored hair off Oz", she threatened half-heartedly.

Victor just smiled, let go of her and hurried home.

* * *

><p>Mercedes was nervous. She was sitting in the Montgomery living room with Mr. Montgomery while Victor was in the kitchen preparing something for them to eat and drink. Mr. Montgomery smiled kindly at her but she was still really nervous. She didn't know if Victor knew she'd heard him talk to his dad over the phone or not. Mr. Montgomery smiled.<p>

"So how are you Mercedes", he asked politely.

"I'm fine thank you sir."

"Oh darling just call me James… sir makes me feel so old."

She smiled. "Am… Am I in trouble or something?"

"No… but my son will be if he doesn't get a move on!" the last he yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

"Hey the doctor told you to cut down on the coffee!" Victor said as he entered with a tray with coffee and sandwiches. "It's not my fault so don't let your lack of caffeine out on me."

"Cocky son of a-" James began as he took the cup Victor handed him.

"James", Victor snapped.

"Sorry", James grumbled and took a sip of his coffee. Mercedes were giggling.

"You are so funny", she said to her boyfriend. "One could think you are the dad."

"Well _someone_ has to act responsible around here", Victor said sitting down beside her and handed her a coffee cup. "Two sugar and three drops of milk and just a tiny bit of cinnamon."

"Aw you know how I like my coffee", she teased kissing his cheek.

"Of course I do", he said and smiled. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

They made small talk as they finished their coffee and sandwiches. Mercedes really like Victor's dad. He was funny and kind and the way he and Victor interacted was just hilarious. They acted more like best friends than father and son and Mercedes realized that Victor… had called him James when he scolded him… and not dad or father.

"Vic", she asked.

"Yes love", he said and looked at her.

"Why did you want to have me over?" She blushed when he raised his eyebrows. "I mean no disrespect or anything. I love you and to spend time with you. And your home is a amazing and your dad is nice and hilarious and I feel very welcome and-"

"Darling", Victor said and took her hand.

"Yes", she asked.

"You were rambling."

"Oh…" she blushed. "Sorry."

"Aw don't worry I think it's adorable. You're adorable."

"You are both so sweet I fear I'll come down with diabetes", James remarked teasingly.

"Dad!" Victor exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry", James said and then sighed. "The reason _I_ wanted your over Mercedes is that we have something to tell you… something very important."

"Oh God you're moving", Mercedes said and looked at Victor and he snorted. "No?"

"No", James said. "But Mercedes you must promise me and Victor, that what you hear will never leave this room. Is that clear?"

"Yes… of course."

Then James and Victor told her everything, when Wes witnessed the murder, about Oliver Queen, about moving to Dalton, life at Dalton, about Veronica and lastly of Victor's relocation to McKinley. Mercedes had grabbed hold of her boyfriend half way through the story, terrified that he might disappear on her or that he would hurt from telling the story.

"So uh", she said when they had finished the story. "Your name isn't Victor?"

"As long as I stay in Lima it will be", Victor said gently.

"But it's not Oliver either?"

"No."

"So is it Jerome, Adam or Wes?"

"I can't answer that I'm sorry Mercy."

She sighed and hugged him close. "It doesn't matter, you will always be Victor to me."

"Thanks love."

"But wait… James… wasn't that your father's name in Westerville as well?"

"It is", James/Howard explained. "But there has been a James Montgomery living in Lima Ohio for fifty years and if those bastards that are looking for us search on James Montgomery there will only be one in Lima and that's him. He's around 60 these days so they'll buy it… and they wouldn't recognize my boy here even if they saw him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because they met him today."

Victor told her what happened at school today and at first she was terrified but when she heard he now had both Bieste and Sue protecting him she relaxed. There were no one at that school as scary as those two… well maybe an angry Santana Lopez could be but she wasn't sure that she wanted to know. Mercedes bit on her lip.

"Is…" she asked. "Is there a chance that I might… you know…"

Victor and James looked highly amused at her shyness.

"Is there a chance I might see a tiny picture of this Oliver Queen, Jerome Adams, Adam Jordan or Wes Montgomery?"

Victor chuckled and went to fetch his laptop. He came back and sat it down in front of her and went out on the internet. He went to Dalton Academy's homepage and maneuvered his way to the student council's home page. On it were pictures of every single member of the council and they had all been… photo-shopped. Mercedes laughed at the first picture. It was of the council's cashier. The boy had a sly smile on and was rubbing his fingers together as money fell from his hands, he was also holding a lot of dollar bills in his hands and money was everywhere around him as well. Next picture was of the secretary and Mercedes cracked up again. The secretary was having thin glasses on his nose a _very_ gelled back hair, his lips were thin and he was looking over the top of his glasses. In his hands were a pen and a clipboard. His uniform was in impeccable shape.

"Aw Robbie", Victor said fondly.

"What's with these pictures", Mercedes asked as they checked picture after picture of various members of the council.

"We let the photography club loose on us…" Victor explained as the pictures rolled by. "Oh… the vice president."

Mercedes looked at the picture, snorted and then said:

"Charming."

"Yeah he wasn't too happy about that."

They sniggered and James walked around the sofa to watch over their shoulders and he started to laugh. The poor Asian boy on the picture was standing with his arms crossed and his face was angry. It looked as if he stood in the dark surrounded by green smoke and his face was lit up by some green light… his eyes were shining green as well.

"He reminds me of Scar", Mercedes laughed and remembered the scene with _Be Prepared_.

"He _was_ always jealous", Victor said with afterthought, he was rubbing his chin. "I think they did the Scar-thing on purpose… especially after what they did with my picture."

"Oh I gotta see this", she rolled down and came to the close up picture of the student council president and she started to laugh. A very hot Asian boy was sitting… on a throne with his elbows resting on the armrests and his fingers interlaced in front of him. He had a sexy half smirk going on and he was dressed in the normal Dalton Academy uniform… but he had this… the photo club had added a divine glow all around him, coming from him.

"Almighty", she commented and then her eyes widened when she saw the name underneath the picture. "Wait is this you?"

"Yes", Victor remarked.

"Oh my God! I didn't even recognize you!" she turned to her boyfriend. "You don't look the same! This guy looks way more serious than you! He even looks older… are you sure it's you?"

"It's me", Victor said with a chuckle. "That's how Wes Montgomery look."

Mercedes looked between him and the picture and then ruffled his white hair.

"I like my man better than that guy", she said and he kissed her cheek.

"Wanna see the picture they put together of the entire council", he asked and she nodded. Victor scrolled down to a big picture and Mercedes started to laugh. It looked like a throne room and now she saw Wes Montgomery sit on a huge throne with one leg resting on the other leg's knee, hands and the upper body was just like the close up but a cape was hanging over the chair and a gavel lied by his feet. In front of the throne the other members were divided in two lines with the "envious" vice president and the secretary closest to the throne. She also noticed that Wes Montgomery was sitting on a kingly cloak with Dalton colors. She also noticed a crown levitating above his head.

"I wanna meet the boys that put this together", Mercedes laughed. "This is hilarious!"

"Well I was king back at Dalton ow!" Victor said but then James had knocked him on the head.

"Don't brag so much", James scolded.

Mercedes laughed again and then Victor turned on her.

"So tell me…" he said smirking that sexy half smirk from the picture. "Are there pictures, like this, of you somewhere?"

"Oh hell to the no", she said laughing. "You've seen the pictures from _Gleeky Horror_ and that's it I think… or there might be pictures from my time as a Cheerio."

"You were a Cheerio?" Victor looked stunned.

"Kurt and I."

"WHAT?" He was shocked. "How come I didn't know this?"

Mercedes shrugged.

"Wow", Victor said rubbing his forehead. "My girlfriend was a cheerleader."

"You got a problem with that", she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"No no", he assured her. "I just… never saw someone like me with a cheerleader…"

"Aw please so many girls on the Cheerios are crushing on you… just out of curiosity… if you had to choose a Cheerio to date… who'd it be?"

"Santana", he said after thinking a bit. "I like a girl with attitude… but it could be Brittany also because just so freaking adorable."

"But Quinn is way prettier", Mercedes said.

"No", he snorted. "You are."

"Flatterer", she said and swatted him.

"I prefer the title pleaser thank you very much", Victor said… at the same time as James did.

"Hey!" Victor snapped. "That's my line!"

"I know", James teased and ruffled his hair. "Well kids I have to go work a bit. Don't do anything stupid."

"We won't dad, I'm not you remember", Victor said. James slapped him up the head as a reward and when he was gone Victor turned back to Mercedes.

"Just so you know, there will never be anything between Santana and me", he told her with a smile on his face.

"I wasn't-" Mercedes began but he cut her off by putting a finger to her lips.

"Oh yes you were", he said with a gentle smirk. "Santana is a good looking girl and has the reputation about her to steal boyfriends am I right?"

"Yes…"

"But you don't have to worry, there will never be anything between me and her because a: I got you and that's far better and b: Santana is lesbian after all."

"What", Mercedes asked in shock and Victor blushed.

"Aw man", he said. "She hasn't told anyone? Wait… does she even know it herself? Aw shit…"

She took his hand.

"Have you told anyone else this", she asked with a serious tone in her voice. She knew this could destroy Santana's life if he told the wrong person.

"No", he said with a snort. "I'm not stupid. I've seen how the school treat homosexuals."

"Are you _sure_ she's lesbian?"

"My gaydar has only been wrong once in my life", he said and grimaced. They looked at each other. "You think she knows?"

"No", Mercedes said and rubbed his hand.

"Well we shall not tell her then, she has to figure it out on her own", Victor said calmly. "Soooo what song are you going to sing?"

"Oh I was gonna sing a song by", she began but then realized that she was about to give him a heads up on the competition and she smirked. "Nice try."

"Damn", he said smiling. "So close."

They laughed and continued to hang out for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Things at Dalton weren't as peaceful at the moment. David and Blaine both stayed clear of Thad and Kurt and the other Warblers were just confused. The two boys couldn't fool Niff and Trent though. The trio had cornered them and demanded an explanation to this "relationship" because they couldn't feel a spark between the newest couple at Dalton. After a bit of harassment Thad and Kurt confessed their reasons and the trio smirked evilly, enjoying their plan. They all agreed that Blaine was an oblivious idiot and that the plan seemed to be working its wonders on him slightly. But… it was doing David stir crazy. Trent told them that if you looked at him when he snuck glances at Thad and Kurt you'd see David literary turn green.<p>

"He's gonna face you soon Kurt", Nick said happily. "He is going to demand you keep your paws off of his man."

Thad rolled his eyes and Kurt chuckled.

"David doesn't scare me", he said. "He's as menacing as a puppy."

"True", Jeff said and then nudged Thad with his elbow. "And Thad's as scary as a church mouse."

Thad rolled his eyes again.

"Yeah Shorty ain't that scary", Nick said smirking.

"Hey you're not that much taller than me!" Thad objected.

"I am tall", Nick said.

"No", Trent snorted. "You, Blaine and Thad all make up the Warbler hobbit league."

"Hey!" the two shorter boys objected and Kurt smiled.

"Wes was in that league as well I assume", he asked. He'd seen pictures of the Warblers, taking to be in the year book and Wes had been standing with Blaine and David in one and Wes weren't that much taller than Blaine.

"Wes isn't short", Nick said shaking his head.

"Of course he is", Kurt said confused. "The pictures you've shown me tell me so!"

"He's not short", Jeff said. "Wes' as tall as me."

"Hell to the no", Kurt said shaking his head. "I swear your friend Wes is as short as Nicky."

"I'm not short", Nick objected.

Kurt tried to convince them a bit more that Wes was short but they wouldn't hear of it and Kurt wondered why. This was a mystery to him… he'd have to ask Fred and Rock, two of the tallest Warblers, but he feared they'd say that of course he was short comparing to them everyone was short. He was about to argue again when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Kurt can I talk to you for a second", a voice asked and he turned to see David.

"Sure", Kurt said and turned to Thad. He winked before kissing Thad on the cheek. "See you later love, guys."

David all but dragged him from the place and Jeff said happily:

"Here we go."

* * *

><p>David closed the door to his and Rock's room and then turned to Kurt.<p>

"Why are you with Thad", he growled.

"He's my boyfriend", Kurt said calmly and noticed jealousy flash over David's face.

"No", he growled.

"No", Kurt asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You are in love with BLAINE!" David almost yelled. "Not Thad!"

"I gave up on Blaine because he's so oblivious", Kurt said crossing his arms. "And Thad is cute and adorable and sweet-"

"No", David said grabbing Kurt by the shoulders. "That is not true!"

"Of course it's true", Kurt said a little annoyed. "Why would you say something like that about your friend David?"

"It's all a lie! It has to be!"

"It's no lie David", Kurt yelled. "What's wrong with you?"

The room became quiet and Kurt thought that the livid David would actually hit him… but then David sighed, rubbed his hands over his face and then sat down on his bed.

"I can't do this", he said and Kurt could see tears go down his cheeks.

"Can't do what", Kurt asked gently and sat down beside him.

"I _can't_ handle this", David sobbed.

"David."

"First Wes moves and we lose him forever, then the pressure of taking over for Wes, something _no one_ can do and now this! Now I lose the love of my life because I'm too chicken to confess my feelings for him!"

"David."

"And he doesn't see it!" David yelled through his tears. "He can't see that I love him! He's the best guy anyone could want! He's cute, he's smart, he's adorable, he's funny, he's-"

"David!" Kurt yelled and the other boy looked at him. Kurt sighed and put his hand on David's arm.

"How long have you been in love with Thad", he asked carefully.

"Since last year", David explained. "He was one of the reasons I joined the Warblers…"

* * *

><p><em>David Mitchell was having a nice studying time on one of the libraries at Dalton when he noticed how an Asian boy he knew was a Warbler rose. The boy did some motion with his hand and all around the room boys started to sing and David grin. He loved the Warblers so he hurriedly put down his books and got up so that he could have a better look. <em>

_He recognized Blaine and some other boys from his year, an Asian from the year above him and some other guys but then he gasped. He saw a short brunette boy dance and sing close to the Asian. David knew the Asian was W-something Montgomery, the Warblers' famous leader, but David had no idea who that cute little brunette was. He was new to the Warblers David realized and probably new to Dalton as well, maybe he was a freshman? No David had seen the photographs on the school's website. Every year Dalton took pictures of all the classes and put them out on their website, the only ones to get access to the pictures though was students and staff at Dalton. Some kids' parents were insanely rich after all._

_Blaine finished of the song and everyone applauded. Montgomery patted Blaine's back and had his arm around the cute little brunette in a brotherly way. David walked closer slowly, hearing Montgomery praising "his" Warblers for a job well done. The boys all left except from Montgomery and the cute brunette… and David of course._

_"Hi", Montgomery said when he noticed David. "You're David Mitchell right? New star on the football team?"_

_"Y-yeah", David stuttered out. "I'm a sophomore."_

_Montgomery smiled. "I'm Wes and this is Thad, I believe he's in your year. Right Thad?"_

_The brunette nodded shyly, he looked almost afraid of David. _

_'_Wait_', David thought. '_If Thad's a sophomore… why have I never seen him before?_'_

_Thad took hold of Wes' sleeve. Wes smiled and shook his head fondly._

_"You'll have to excuse him", he said softly rubbing the cute brunette's head. "Thad's a bit shy. He barley talks to anyone and even though he joined the Warblers last year no one 'saw' him."_

_"Really", David asked confused and looked at the adorable boy that still clung to Wes._

_"Yes", Wes continued. "It took me two weeks last semester to get him to trust me… people usually trust me a lot quicker. So what can I help you with David?"_

_"Uh", David said dumbfounded. He wasn't used to this kind of directness. But he found himself actually trusting this Montgomery… Wes was it?_

_"I", he said. "Uhm I want to join the Warblers."_

_"Oh", Wes said cocking an eyebrow. "Can you sing?"_

_"Well uh… more or less… more I hope. I love music and stuff and I am a bit of a dancer and I think it would be fun to be in a group that believes so much in what they do and who they are and-"_

_"David you're rambling."_

_"Sorry." David blushed madly._

_"Don't apologize", Montgomery said kindly. "Well if you want to you it's not up to me… only."_

_"But", David looked confused. "Aren't you the Warbler leader? The Godfather?"_

_Montgomery started to laugh. _

_"That what the freshmen call me this year?" he asked._

_"Yeah", David said with a grin. "We called you Emperor or Mao."_

_Montgomery wrinkled his nose. "That's so racist."_

_"But it's true", David said grinning._

_"Oh no, it isn't", Montgomery said shaking his head. "I am not a dictator."_

_"Wes is only our council leader", a quiet, and to David's ears beautiful, voice said. "He's chairman and Paul and Rolf are the others on it… they're seniors."_

_Wes grinned at the brunette that was still holding onto his arm._

_"Hey I think your treatment is working", he teased fondly and Thad blushed. "But he's right David. The entire council will have to agree… so come for an audition tonight okay?"_

_"Yeah… okay", David said without taking his eyes off of Thad. The brunette was blushing madly and mumbled something before fleeing. David hurriedly left as well… but in the other direction. Left behind was an amused Wes Montgomery._

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and pulled David into a hug as the taller boy cried with heartbreaking sobs. Kurt felt bad for him. He couldn't really imagine how David was feeling. First he loses a good friend, Kurt had understood that Wes was one of David's best friends and now Kurt just march in and steals his crush away from him. Kurt… the new boy just walks in and takes the boy David has loved for over a year, with no effort what so ever. The thought nearly makes Kurt cry. He sighs knowing what he must do.<p>

"David", he says.

"I don't know what to do", David sobs and Kurt sighs again.

"Yes you do", he says and David looks at him.

"What", he asked sounding miserable.

"You are going to get up", Kurt got up and pulled David to his feet. "Then you are going to run to wherever Thad is and you will kiss him."

"But", David looked shocked. "He's your-"

"No he's not", Kurt said and shook his head. "Thad was sad and I noticed and asked him what was wrong. He said he's in love with you but thought you didn't feel the same because he was sure you are in love with that guy Wes."

David blushed in embarrassment and started to sputter something that Kurt had no way of understanding. Kurt smiled gently.

"David", he said and David looked at him with big eyes. "Thad thought you didn't like him but I told him you do", Kurt was proud of about how good he was lying right now. "So I offered to help making you jealous to help you realize you love him… We just didn't know you actually did already."

David grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and stared into his face.

"Thad loves me", he asked. Kurt nodded. "You are not dating?" Kurt shook his head. "Thad loves me?"

"Yes David", Kurt said calmly.

"Thaddy loves me", David mumbled.

Kurt grinned at David and David had tears going down his cheeks. But this time it was happy tears.

"Go get him", Kurt said gently and David hugged him close.

"Thank you so much Kurt", he said and then fished out his phone and pressed 2 on speed dial. "Thad? Where are you?"

When David got his answer he just ran, Kurt followed.

* * *

><p>Thad was confused. David had just asked where he was and Thad had explained that he was out by the fountain and then David had hung up. Thad was out by the fountain with Niff, Trent and Blaine talking about some assignment and ideas for the Warblers. Suddenly Thad heard running feet behind him and turned… only to be rammed by David. Thad, who was much smaller than David lost his footing and to keep from falling he grabbed hold of David. But that only resulted with the both of them falling into the fountain. The others gaped in shock and then they started to laugh.<p>

"David!" Thad yelled as he sat up but then to his shock found lips kissing his face… everywhere. David was lying on the sitting boy, one arm around his neck, the other around his waist and kissing every inch of Thad's face… as he mumbled:

"I love you", between every kiss. Thad's eyes went from angry to huge and the other boys were laughing hysterically and then he saw Kurt come towards them, huffing and puffing. He leaned on Nick that stood the closest.

"My…" Kurt gasped. "My plan to help you Thad… it… it worked…"

"Pardon", Blaine asked in confusion and stared from Kurt to the boys in the fountain.

"Thad was upset", Kurt explained and made sure all the Warblers nearby could hear him. "He thought David didn't feel the same…"

Thad blushed and looked down on his lap and David looked at him feeling sorry for him.

"Of course I do", David said tilting Thad's face up. "I. Love. You!" He kissed Thad then and the shorter boy looked shocked while their friends all cheered. Blaine actually took Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze… Kurt couldn't have been happier.

* * *

><p>The show had been going on for a bit and Victor had to fight to keep his a cappella "teacher" side at bay. He wanted to give the others tips or hints after their performances… but feared they'd compare him to Rachel… or that someone might be watching him and would put one and two together. Mike was a hilarious emcee at times and completely serious at other times. And Victor enjoyed every minute of the show. It was his turn now and Mike was about to introduce him:<p>

"We all know to never trust a wolf, but who knew a wolf could help lull kids to sleep? Our own rainbow tenor did. So give it up for Victor Montgomery and _the Wolf's song_."

The club cheered and Victor stepped out on stage. They had all dressed up in different costumes. Victor was dressed in black pants and a white shirt that hung from him. He was barefoot and his hair was tussled, as if he'd just woken up. He smiled and started to sing:

**_The wolf he howls in the forest of night  
>He wants to, but cannot sleep<br>The hunger tears his wolf stomach  
>And in his nest it is cold<em>**

**_Oh wolf, you wolf do not come here  
>You shall not have my baby<br>_****_Oh wolf, you wolf do not come here  
>You shall not have my baby<em>**

**_The wolf he howls in the forest of night  
>Howls of hunger and anguish<br>But I shall give him a pig's tail  
>It suits in a wolf-stomach<em>**

**_Oh wolf, you wolf do not come here  
>You shall not have my baby<br>_****_Oh wolf, you wolf do not come here  
>You shall not have my baby<em>**

**_Sleep my child in your bed with your mum  
>Let the wolf howl in the night<br>But I shall give him a chicken leg  
>If no one else has taken it<em>**

**_Oh wolf, you wolf do not come here  
>You shall not have my baby<br>_****_Mm…  
>You shall not have my baby<em>**

The group cheered happily and Victor jumped off the stage to listen to the rest of the Gleeks perform. Mercedes took his hand and they looked at each other.

"You were really good", Mercedes whispered.

"You were as well", Victor said kissing her cheek. Then someone patted his shoulder and he looked behind him to see Rachel. "What is it Rachel?"

"You were really good", she said. "Would you mind helping me work on my a cappella? I thought it sounded as if I sang too strong and off key a few times, even though I am really sure of myself and know that I'm good but-"

"No Rachel", Victor said darkly. "After how you bugged me and treated my girlfriend I do _not_ want to help you. Now shut up so I can listen to Sam sing."

"But why her", Rachel questioned.

"Because she is the most beautiful girl at this school", Victor hissed as Sam sang. "And a much better person than you ever will be. I know about all your little love-affairs Rachel and I am not going to try to help improve your status at this school."

"But we could be the next power-couple!" Rachel objected and Victor knew that Mercedes was trying her hardest not to attack the shorter girl. Victor smirked.

"But Rachel", he said. "There is already a power couple here… four if I think of it."

"Excuse me", Rachel asked. "Are you talking about Ken and Barbie?"

"No… my friends Sam and Quinn, Artie and Brittany and Mike and Tina… oh and Mercy and I of course", he said smirking and Mercedes smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Why do we need another power couple", she asked and then cheered for Sam as the boy finished his song. Victor smirked at Rachel and she pouted angrily and glared at them… although they couldn't care less. Sam was the last one out and now Mr. Schue took the stage.

"Okay guys", he said happily. "You all did a great job and I am happy to announce that you have all become better since last year."

"But Victor wasn't here last year", Brittany said. "Did you watch him sing before?"

"No… But Victor is really good, a strong tenor."

Victor grinned.

"So who won", Quinn asked. "And what did the winner get?"

Mr. Schue smiled.

"The winner gets to have a solo at the next school assembly and we will vote for the winner, judged on performance only." He handed out papers to everyone and pencils. "Vote now." They all started to scribble and handed in their slips. Mr. Schue turned around to count the votes and turned back with a chuckle.

"Well", he said. "The group is unanimous on their choice for winner."

Rachel rose.

"Mike Chang", Will said and the Asian looked shocked.

"What?" he asked… at the same time as Rachel.

"Mr. Schue this has got to be a joke", Rachel said.

"I agree", Mike said and turned to the others. "Why me?"

"Because you didn't get a solo act today", Tina said patting his cheek.

"And your moves need some spotlight", Sam said.

"And it makes Rachel crazy", Victor added and she glared at him.

"You", she spat and pointed at him. "This was your idea wasn't it? This is all your work!"

"Innocent until proven otherwise", Victor said and got up and offered his arm to Mercedes… and his other to Santana. Mercedes smiled happily and the trio walked out. Mike, Tina, Artie and Brittany left together. As did Finn, Puck, Quinn, Lauren and Sam… Mr. Schue walked out as well and Rachel was left alone… fuming in anger.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	11. A very Glee Christmas

Part 11

Victor and Mercedes walked into McKinley high school that week in December. They were holding hands and for the occasion Victor's hair was a wine-red color with dark moss-green highlights. They were holding hands and were smiling gently. Victor had managed to save them from a slushie when they arrived but they both soon found out that Mike and Tina had been attacked instead. The two couples walked into the choir room and saw Finn set up a Christmas tree, Puck carrying a lot of boxes with presents and Santana and Brittany were having Sam and Artie carry a big box with decorations.

"Just in time you guys", Quinn said smiling.

"We're going to decorate the Christmas tree!" Brittany cheered.

"Well", Victor said putting down his bag and walked up to the piano and started to play. "Let's do it New Directions' style then."

Everyone cheered and he started to play. They all laughed because that song was perfect and the jazz band started to play as well. So the Gleeks started to sing: (_Girls, **Boys, Sam, **Quinn, _Brittany, **Artie,** All)

_We're on the island of misfit toys  
>Here we don't want to stay<em>  
><strong><em>We wanna travel with Santa Claus <em>**in his magic sleigh

**A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys  
>For millions of girls and for millions of boys<strong>  
>When Christmas day is here<br>The most wonderful day of the year  
><strong><em><br>A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout_**  
><em><span>"Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out!"<span>_  
>When Christmas day is here<br>The most wonderful day of the year

Victor grinned as Brittany and Mike danced around him and the piano and Mercedes was also smiling. Everyone seemed to have fun, even Puck and Rachel the only Jews in the club.

Toys galore scattered on the floor  
>There's no room for more<br>And it's all because of Santa Claus

**_A scooter for Jimmy_**  
><em><span>A dolly for Sue<span>_  
><strong><em><span>The kind that will even say<span>_** "How do you do?"  
>When Christmas day is here<br>The most wonderful day of the year

How'd you like to be a spotted elephant?  
><strong>Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose!<strong>  
><em><span>Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly?<span>_  
><em>[Spoken:]<em>We are all misfits!

If we're on the island of unwanted toys  
>We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys<br>When Christmas day is here  
>The most wonderful, wonderful<br>Wonderful, wonderful  
>Wonderful day of the year!<p>

Victor stopped playing and grinned and then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Mr. Schue stood there looking confused and with a tiny Christmas tree in his hands.

"Hey guys", he said and the others turned towards him and Victor. "What's this?"

"Oh we're trying to get into the Christmas spirit, Mr. Schue", Finn explained. "Christmas is totally my favorite holiday. And check out this awesome tree! I found it on the side of the road. It must have fell of some guy's car."

"And the ornaments", Mr. Schue asked confused.

"The guy who lives next door finally killed off his elderly mother", Santana explained and Victor felt his eyes widen and eyebrows rise. Mr. Schue looked equally confused… or shocked. "When they carted him off, they left the house wide open so… I think she was a holiday hoarder."

"Uh… and the presents?"

"I lifted them from a display at the mall", Puck explained.

'_God, only Noah_', Victor thought with an eye-roll.

"But don't worry", Puck assured them. "They're empty."

"Guys", Mr. Schue said calmly. Victor was shocked at that because he noticed the others look at his shocked face in amusement. "I appreciate the effort, but this isn't what Christmas is supposed to be like."

"For us it is", Mercedes said and walked up to Victor and put her arms around his neck from behind. "That tree is like a mascot for Glee Club. We won sectionals two years in a row and according to everyone else at this school, we still suck."

Tina then told them about the slushie facial she and Mike had to endure earlier that day.

"I'm pretty sure they just added food color to the real slush from the parking lot", Mike said in a somewhat monotone voice.

"You can eat that you know", Lauren added.

"No", Victor said and they all looked at him.

"Of course you can", Lauren said.

"Maybe you can but that's not what I meant", Victor said and got up. "Don't throw yourselves a pity party. Sure things haven't turned out that great for us this year. But Christmas is about more than that, it's about being thankful for things that did."

"I thought that was Thanksgiving", Puck remarked.

"No actually it's for the whole year", Victor said with a smirk.

"I agree", Mr. Schue said ruffling Victor's hair. "And this year Glee Club is gonna lend a hand to the McKinley-Vento Homeless Children and Youth Program right here in Lima."

"How are we gonna do that", Rachel questioned.

"The only way we know how", Mr. Schue said smiling. "By singing about it."

Victor started to play a patriotic melody as Mr. Schue talked and the teacher gave him a look but continued to speak.

"We're gonna go classroom to classroom, caroling, to raise money for McKinley Vento", he said.

Victor finished playing with a little triumphant salute thing and looked at the Gleeks, they all looked worried.

"Wait", Tina said. "Classrooms in this school, with students in them?"

"Well if there are no students in them there will be no one to put money in the collection box while we sing", Mr. Schue explained as if it was obvious.

"We're gonna be killed", Quinn said looking at the roof… praying most likely… and Victor couldn't help himself. He played the "intro" to Beethoven's _5th Symphony._ Everyone looked at him with big eyes, Puck started to snigger, Quinn looked offended and Mr. Schue looked shocked. Victor continued to play, until Mercedes tightened her arms around his throat.

"Ack!" he got out… but he stopped playing. He looked around and grinned innocently.

"Quinn's right though", Santana said. "We will get killed."

Dun dun dun came from the piano as Victor, yet again couldn't contain himself… and he paid for it. Mercedes pulled him backwards… and he ended up on the floor.

"Stay", she ordered and he shrugged. He put one of his arms underneath his head and let his legs stay rested on the piano stool. Mr. Schue just rolled his eyes and Finn sighed.

"No guys", he said and they all looked at him as if he was crazy, everyone but Victor and Mr. Schue. "It's Christmas, a time for miracles. We gotta try this."

"Finn's right", Mr. Schue said as Victor clapped his hands in approval. "So let's start rehearsing. This year, Glee Club is going full Santa."

"Well if we go caroling we're gonna need outfits", Quinn said.

They all nodded and started to discuss outfits and colors and songs. Victor, with help from Puck got up onto the piano stool again… but then he felt eyes on him and turned to see Quinn, Santana and Tina watch his hair with interest. He looked at his bangs and then the girls.

"What", he asked and they gathered around him.

"We're gonna borrow your hair color for this", Santana told him.

"Okay sure", he said and turned back to the piano and started to play a Christmas song he learnt from going to Europe for a skiing trip last year around Christmas. The melody was soft and beautiful and he closed his eyes as he played.

"What's that", Mercedes asked and sat down beside him on the piano stool.

"I heard this song at a trip to Europe last Christmas", Victor explained. "It's a duet… hey Artie."

"Wassup dude", Artie asked and wheeled over to them.

"Do you have your laptop with you", Victor asked as he played.

"Yeah", Artie said and got it out from his bag. "Why do you ask?"

"Can I borrow it", Victor asked. "I need English lyrics and sheet music for a song."

"Sure", Artie said and opened up the laptop and went out on Google. Victor told him what to write and the lyrics and sheet music came up.

"You up for it Quinn", Victor asked gently. "I need a soprano."

"Sure", she said and the others sat down to listen, Mercedes beside her man at the piano. Victor played the piano and the Jazz band soon joined in and the duo started to sing: (_**Both**, Quinn**, **_**Vic**)

**_Now the stars, fall in the night  
>The heavens descend upon the Earth<br>And when the flare of the star  
>Lights up its light for us<br>A bright flame burns  
>In all of the North<em>**

**_Christmas is here  
>And calls for peace on Earth<br>The joy is great  
>And lives in the shining eyes of a child<br>Christmas is here  
>In our dark lands<br>Come, let's take each other's hands  
>When Christmas is here<em>**

_And I want to_  
><em>Light another star<em>  
><em>The one that has frozen and<em>  
><em>Lost its way in the world<em>  
><strong>For the ones not with us<br>We now light a flare  
>A bright flame burns<br>Come here, here it is**

**_Christmas is here  
>And calls for peace on Earth<br>The joy is great  
>And lives in the shining eyes of a child<br>Christmas is here  
>In our dark lands<br>Come, let's take each other's hands  
>When Christmas is here<em>**

**Give us of the peace that rules  
>Amongst the wondrous homes of the stars<br>**_Guide us on the paths we take  
>So that we can find our way home, to it <em>

**_Christmas is here  
>And calls for peace on Earth<br>The joy is great  
>And lives in the shining eyes of a child<br>Christmas is here  
>In our dark lands<br>Come, let's take each other's hands  
>When Christmas is here<em>**

Everyone cheered and Victor and Quinn hugged before the rehearsals continued.

* * *

><p>To say that the caroling was a failure was an understatement. The comments they'd gotten had confused Victor and when the teacher threw her shoe… that was just unacceptable! And he wasn't the only one thinking like that.<p>

"I can't believe that teacher let those students speak to us like that", Rachel said as they decorated the new tree they'd gotten from Mr. Schue.

"I can't believe she threw a shoe at us", Puck said. He was still in that sweater Quinn, Santana and Tina had fixed for them… it was in the same shade as Victor's hair… as was their green scarves. How they fixed that he didn't even want to know.

"I guess we're done caroling", Tina said adding a string of popcorn to the tree.

"No we're not", Finn said. "Guys we can't let what just happened ruin our Christmas spirit. Mr. Schue got us this beautiful tree to inspire us. We're gonna practice now and gear up for round two tomorrow." Yet again Victor had found himself unable to keep his fingers off of the piano. He played patriotic music the entire time Finn spoke. When he was done Rachel turned to him.

"Stop that", she snapped at him. Victor just shrugged.

"Pretty soon no one will bully us", Brittany said and they all looked at her. "Santa Claus can do anything and this year I asked for the Glee Club to stop being picked on." Victor played a happy triumphant little song. Everyone else had turned to Artie in shock, although Victor just had to smile.

"She's kidding right", Lauren asked quietly.

"Guys, this is serious", Artie said. "Listen up." Everyone huddled around him.

"Brittany still believes in Santa Claus", he said and everyone had to fight hard to stifle their laughter.

"You can _not_ be serious", Mercedes said.

"At Sectionals Brittany believed that a comb had magic powers", Sam said as Artie nodded.

"This is kind of a pattern", Artie said.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later", Quinn said.

"Okay", Lauren said eating popcorn. "Somebody needs to break the news to her." Everyone looked at Puck.

"Nu uh don't look at me", he said. "I'm cruel and all, but that's just hard-core."

"Right", Artie agreed with him. "That's my point. Hear me out. Remember when you were a kid, how excited you would get when you would think about Santa Claus, how awesome it was? Christmas was the highlight of the year. Why wouldn't we wanna keep someone's world magical for a little while longer?"

"How", Mike asked.

"I've got it all figured out."

"I don't like where this is going", Victor mumbled and when Artie told them about his ideas he knew he'd been right.

* * *

><p>Victor wasn't easily embarrassed, not at all… but this… this was too much even for him. The Glee Club was standing in line at the mall to meet Santa Claus. Victor rolled his eyes when kids asked him if he wasn't too old for this. He ignored them but had to smile when Brittany talked to an "elf" about slavery. He barely listened to Artie when he told them why they had to sit on Santa's lap. But he offered to do it first… to get it over with. The man in the suit stared at him and Victor whispered:<p>

"The things I do for friends." The man nodded dumbly but allowed Victor to sit down.

"Santa", Victor said so that Brittany would hear him. "All I wish for this Christmas is that my dad gets his job done so that we can be together for Christmas."

Then he got up and walked over to the others… after getting a small pat on the back from Santa. Mercedes was up next, then Lauren, then Santana, Quinn, Sam, Mike, Tina and then Brittany. Victor just stared when Santa told Brittany that he would be able to make Artie walk again.

"Now we're screwed", Artie said and Victor sighed. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft hands over his eyes.

"Guess who", a voice whispered and he grinned.

"Hm… could it be a sugar plum fairy?" he asked. "Ow!" he exclaimed when he got kicked on the shin. But the hands were moved and he turned to Kurt and grinned innocently.

"Kurt!" he yelled happily. "My I would _never_ have guessed it was you."

Kurt glared at him and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!" Victor exclaimed and the others turned to him and they all noticed the countertenor, Blaine and a brown haired boy stand there.

"Serves you right!" Kurt said, but then hugged Victor and Victor hugged him back.

"What are you guys doing here", Victor asked and noticed Blaine and Trent stare at his hair.

"You weren't kidding", Trent said and Kurt looked at him, still in Victor's arms. "This guy has odd hair fashion."

Victor rolled his eyes, but was grinning.

"Ooooh", Tina said grinning. "Vic, Kurt look up."

Both boys did, they were under a mistletoe. Kurt blushed bright red while Victor only chuckled.

"I am _not_ kissing you", Kurt told him.

"It's the rule man", Sam said happily. "On the lips and all."

"I'll have you-"

"Oh shut up", Victor said and kissed Kurt on the lips, it was just a peck but Kurt blushed an even brighter red. Blaine stared and felt a twinge of jealousy. Mercedes were giggling and snapped a photo of the boys. Victor leaned backand let go of Kurt, patting the shocked boy on the shoulder.

"Hi there", he then said to Trent. "I don't think we've been introduced."

He walked over and shook Trent's hand.

"I'm Trent", Trent said.

"I'm Victor", Victor said. "But I bet ya already know that since my odd hair fashion seems to be a subject at Dalton."

Kurt and Blaine blushed but were soon whisked off to talk with the New Directions. Victor felt Trent grab his arm.

"Come with me", he whispered when Victor looked at him, but Victor followed him around the corner, making sure no one saw them. Victor turned to Trent and saw that he was nervous and jittery.

"You… you look good", Trent said shyly. "Wes."

Victor's eyes widened and he looked around worriedly and moved Trent further away from the others. Mercedes had seen them and guessed what is was about so she set out to delay Kurt, Blaine and the others.

"What the hell Trent", Victor growled when they were alone. "You can't just walk up to me and call me… _that_."

"So… it is you", Trent asked carefully.

"I know you wouldn't believe me if I denied it Trent", Victor growled. "You recognize me on my skin right?"

"Yes… the green eyes… that matches your hair and your hair in itself makes it hard… and the clothes." Trent blushed and Victor looked at his outfit. He was wearing light denim, red turtle neck and a black trenchcoat, red scarf and black gloves. On his feet he had black boots.

"You look… stylish", Trent mumbled and Victor snorted.

"You mean I don't look like a dapper prep boy", he said. He noticed the worry and sadness… and terror oozing off of Trent and smiled gently.

"It's good to see you buddy", he said and Trent looked at him with big eyes. Victor held his arms open. "Come here."

Trent nearly fell into his embrace and they both laughed happily. The hug was gentle but strong and so full of happiness the both of them practically shone.

"This is just a guess", Mercedes said and the boys turned around and saw their friends stand there. Mercedes was smiling. "But you two know each other."

"Yup", Victor said happily and got out of the embrace, but held his arm around the slightly taller Warbler's shoulder. "Trent and I went to the same school before I started at Dalton I'm… what, one or two years your senior?"

"Two", Trent agreed. "Vic was the boss of the drama club at our old school and I was a member."

"But Trent", Blaine said. "You can't act… at all."

"I never said we were any good", Trent grumbled and Victor laughed happily.

"Don't worry buddy", he said. "You got the voice and you got the skills of a makeover artist."

"You think so", Trent asked.

"Of course…"

"Oooh now this is interesting", Kurt said smugly.

"What", Victor asked and Kurt pointed upwards. "Again?" Above their heads hung mistletoe. "Two times in one day... come here Trent." He gave Trent a quick peck on the lips and Blaine and Kurt snapped photos smirking evilly. Trent was left a bit dazed, not prepared at all.

"Now ladies", Victor said and turned to the girls of ND. "Now that Kurt, Blaine and Trent popped up it is a fantastic opportunity for us boys to get our girls Christmas gifts. So off you girls go."

The girls giggled but walked off, Mercedes looked at Victor sternly.

"If I get something expensive from you I am gonna return it", she said.

"And I will continue to give it to you until you have no other choice than to accept it", Victor said and she kissed his cheek. Victor turned around to the boys and saw Trent stare at him.

"What", he asked.

"You got a girlfriend", Trent asked.

"Uh… yeah", Victor said unsure.

"Why?" Trent asked. He looked really confused.

"Uh… because I love her…"

"Damn", Trent swore and they stared at him. "Shoot I had a bet going on with D-ino", Victor noticed the hesitation but no one else seemed to. "…back in middle school… I was so sure you were secretly gay…"

Victor started to laugh as did the others.

"Oh we still believe it", Kurt teased taking Victor's hand. Mercedes grinned and took Victor's hand, pushing Kurt's off.

"Keep your greedy paws off of my man", she said in a teasing tone. "And no more kissing you hear. These lips are all mine."

"I am not gay", Victor said with a fond smile. "I just connect with my female side… Now gents. Let's get cracking shall we? We have Christmas gifts to buy for our girls after all." He kissed Mercedes' lips gently and then hurried off with the boys.

* * *

><p>The next day Victor was walking down the hallway dressed in all black… but with the green scarf from Glee around his neck. He wasn't looking where he was going and collided with Coach Beiste. He fell to the ground and she looked shocked.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry Victor", she said and helped him up. He could see that she was angry though.

"It's okay", Victor said rubbing his back. "I didn't look where I was going so… um… why are you so angry?"

Coach Beiste told him about Sue's Secret Santa coup and it made Victor really angry. He remembered that the head councilman of the Warblers did the same to the Warblers when Wes was a freshman. The councilman was a senior and decided that as leader he deserved gifts more than anyone else in the Warblers. It was Wes that figured out the revenge plan… and it worked perfectly. He looked at Coach Beiste and snapped his fingers.

"Shoot I nearly forgot", he said and started to roam through his bag. There he found a long package in red wrapping and with a blue ribbon around it. He chuckled at the Warbler colors and then handed it to her.

"What's this", she asked confused.

"A thank you for keeping an eye on me", Victor said. "Merry Christmas."

She smiled and patted his shoulder before walking off. Victor grinned and walked towards his next stop… Sue's office.

"Hi Becky", he said when the girl opened the door. He ruffled her hair slightly and walked inside. Becky walked past him and sat down by all the gifts Sue had gotten… and there were a lot of them. She looked up at him

"Oz", she said. "Are you here to give me a gift?"

"I was", he said coldly. "But after what I've heard you don't deserve it."

"Yes I do."

"Sue you are ruining Christmas for all your colleagues! Do you really enjoy being this evil?"

"I'm not evil I just want what's mine by rights." She looked at him with indifference. "Now give me my gift."

"Fine", he spat and looked through his bag and found the package. It was a really small box and Sue cocked an eyebrow when she saw it.

"It's on the small side", she said as he handed it to her.

"As is your heart", he spat back and she smirked. She tore off the paper and saw a jewelry box. She opened it and her eyes widened slightly. It was a silver necklace with a silver pendant with a blue rock in it. At the lock she could read the tiny letters that said: Champion. She looked up at the boy in front of her and saw the angry look on his face.

"It suits you perfectly", he spat. "At least it _did_. Because maybe you are a champion… holding so many titles, but you don't have the heart of a champion." He took his bag and walked towards the door. "Have a merry Christmas Mrs. Grinch."

He slammed the door shut and stalked down the hallway and ran into Ms. Pillsbury and Mr. Schue. They were discussing what to do with Sue. He stopped walking, looked at them and he snapped:

"Get the others on the staff to agree to donate the gifts to the homeless at McKinley-Vento since she's probably opened every single one of them." Then he walked off again.

Mr. Schue did just that and soon all of those gifts were sitting in the choir room and Mr. Schue told them what happened. Victor was shocked that they had actually listened to his idea… the same idea he'd told the Warblers back in freshman year. He was still amazed that those boys had listened to him and he was amazed the teachers listened to him now. Now they only had to solve the problem with Brittany and Santa. Artie told them of the idea he had and Victor refused.

"No", he said shaking his head. "No this is offensive."

"Aw come on man", Sam said. "Coach Beiste won't mind."

"That's what you thought during the whole cooling off thing as well!"

"Victor please", Artie begged. "For Brittany's sake." Victor groaned… but he let them drag him off to the locker room to talk to Beiste. When she heard the idea she reacted just like he knew she would. Hopefully she'd see he didn't agree to this… hopefully she saw it because Mike and Puck was keeping him in place by holding on to his arms.

"Are you guys punking me", Beiste asked them outraged. "I thought we were cool after you guys sang me that song."

"This is serious, Coach", Artie explained and Victor rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why no one told Brittany the truth. When she found out they lied about all this she'd be more upset.

"Remember when you were a kid", Sam said. "the way you felt when you came downstairs on Christmas' morning and seeing that Santa had come?"

"I do love Santa Claus", she said and Victor stared at her, that's when he noticed she wore the whistle he'd given her around her neck. "One year I asked him for a full set of free weights. Kept asking my dad, 'How did Santa get those 75-pound dumbbells down the Chimney?' Should've suspected something when Dad was in traction until the end of January."

"You've got the perfect Santa body type", Puck said and Victor face palmed.

"Watch it Puckerman", Beiste said pointing at him.

"We rented the suit", Sam said. "All you need to do is put it on."

She closed her eyes.

"Just tell her that you can't give her the gift of me walking this year", Artie said.

"That seems so harsh and not at all like Santa", she said gently.

"She asked Santa for the impossible… me walking again. If Christmas morning comes around and I'm not dancing in Glee Club rehearsal with no personal explanation from her idol she's gonna lose faith in old S:t Nick, and we can't have that."

"That's it", Victor had had enough. "This is getting way out of control."

"Victor", Puck tried to cut off the rant or lecture that was about to go down.

"Shut it Puck", Victor spat. "Don't you guys realize that if Coach Beiste does this and Brittany falls for it, it will only backfire when she actually realize that there is no Santa? She will be more upset that we all lied to her instead of telling her the truth! Artie, she might even break up with you if she finds out this is all fake!"

"But it might not happen", Sam said and then turned to the skeptic looking Beiste. "Coach tell her that the elves are working on it. Elves have awesome cord blood for stem cell research but these advances are a few years away."

Beiste looked at her feet, then each boy, lingering at Victor and then she sighed.

"Okay", she said. Victor groaned.

"Great", Artie said. "Then we need you to break into her house."

"What?" coach Beiste asked in shock. "N-no way."

"Artie", Victor began but Artie cut him off.

"The back door will be open. I talked to her parents." He turned to Victor. "They really want her to believe too."

Victor just rolled with his eyes and took his bag. He got up and turned to the guys.

"This is crueler than telling her the truth Artie", he said and walked out. The boy looked at each other and Puck got up.

"I'll talk to him", he said and ran out after Victor.

* * *

><p>He caught up with the guy near the exit. Puck called out to him but got no answer… so he rammed the guy instead. Puck slung his arm around the guy's waist and hoisted him off of the ground… and slung him over his shoulder.<p>

"Wha… what", Victor seemed confused... until he looked up and saw the Mohawk. "Puckerman?"

"We need to talk", Puck said and carried him into an empty classroom. He put Victor down and shoved him inside before closing the door and leaning against it.

"Noah", Victor growled. "Let me out."

"No", Puck said. "We need to talk. You're as angry as Santana when someone insults her ass."

"I only think what you guys are doing is wrong", Victor spat. "The truth would do Brittany much better than sneaking behind her back and lying about it. Brittany will feel even worse if her idol tells her 'himself' that he can't grant her wish. What will she think then? It's better to drop the bomb for her."

"Why", Puck said. "Do you think it's stupid and childish of her to believe in Santa?"

"No!" Victor spat furiously. "I think it's adorable and sweet. But what you guys are doing is wrong. No one, no matter how old they are, deserves being lied to about their heroes or people they love. And especially not around Christmas. It hurts so badly when the truth comes out."

"You sound as if ya know whatcha talking about."

"I do", Victor spat. "When I was a little kid my dad said that he would be home for Christmas, that he would never choose anything else over me. He had done it quite a few times in the past and every night I wished to the stars, Santa, God or anyone out there to make my wish of a Christmas with my dad come true. Come Christmas morning and my dad choose to go on a date and left me with my uncle. He came home late… had missed everything and didn't even say I'm sorry. I was so sad and cursed Santa and asked my uncle why he didn't grant my wish. My uncle said that Santa probably had tried his best but couldn't interfere with true love… two years later I found out Santa wasn't real and God was I sad, hurt and angry at my uncle for not telling me the truth. That Santa wouldn't get my dad home because he wasn't real."

Puck looked at the older boy and sighed.

"Dude", he said. "You are right… but Artie is right too… And Brittany's parents are right as well. Think what you want but please… don't tell Britt anything."

"Fine", Victor spat. "Can I go now?"

"Sure", Puck said and the older boy left. Puck walked back to the other boys to tell them what he'd learned and that Victor had promised not to interfere. Their plans were still a go.

* * *

><p>The next day the Glee Club was met by a trashed choir room. Everyone got so depressed and sad that they just sat down, although Victor was seething with anger. Mercedes was holding his hand and rubbing his knee to sooth him a little. Mr. Schue entered whistling but when he saw the choir room he stopped.<p>

"They took everything", Mercedes said upset.

"Including Sue's Secret Santa gifts we were gonna give to the homeless kids", Tina added sadly.

"Only further proof that everyone in this school hates us no matter what we do", Rachel said angrily.

"It's not the school", Schue said walking towards them. "It's Sue."

"I'm not surprised", Victor growled furiously. "She's a bloody Grinch."

"It wasn't Sue", Brittany said. "It was Santa. A light was out in the tree. He'd fix everything. We need to let him do his thing."

Mr. Schue looked at Artie that nodded and Mike pushed a beanie down on Victor's head so far that it covered his face… just before Victor could say something about Santa not existing.

"O-kay", Mr. Schue said and then looked at Brittany. "Are you sure Santa was a boy and not a girl, Brittany?"

"I swear on my life", Brittany said. "Santa is a boy, everybody knows that."

Victor managed to push Mike off of him only to getting his lips covered by Mercedes' soft hand.

"It was probably one of the boys on the football team", Rachel whispered to Mr. Schue.

"So I guess it wasn't Sue", Mr. Schue said.

"Of course it was", Victor snapped getting up. "I bet 100 bucks on it."

Everyone stared at him.

"No", Mr. Schue said. "We are not betting with money."

"So our tree is gone", Finn cut in. "So our presents are missing."

"Santa is probably fixing any dents or chips as we speak", Brittany added to calm everyone. Victor was yet again silenced by Mercedes' hand on his mouth.

"All around the world today", Finn said. "Way worse thing has happened to people than this."

They all looked at him.

"Sorry", he went on. "But I'm not gonna let this get us down. 'Tis the season."

"I agree", Mr. Schue said putting down his sheet music. "Come on guys let's clean this up."

Victor got up and started to help and Mercedes whispered to him:

"Please don't say anything to Brittany Vic."

"I was never going to", he growled. "I was gonna get my suspicions confirmed about Sue. I was gonna ask Britt if Santa was green in the face."

"Why", Mercedes asked.

"Because I know that both Schue and I called Sue for Grinch."

* * *

><p>The next day Victor and Schue came into the choir room at the same time. When they entered they saw the girls about to cut off their hair. Victor ran up to Brittany and Mercedes and pulled the scissors out of their hands.<p>

"Whoa whoa", Mr. Schue yelled.

"What are you guys doing?" Victor yelled to the girls. "Have you gone crazy?"

"We're going all _Gift of the Magi_ to raise money to buy homeless kids those school supplies Vic", Mercedes explained.

"The guys are gonna sell off their watches and the girls are gonna sell their hair", Sam explained.

"Have you all lost what little intelligence you have left", Victor asked shocked. "You can't do that!"

"No, it's cool", Santana assured the oldest member of Glee Club. "Most of this isn't mine anyway."

"No", Mr. Schue said. "That's not the answer. There are other ways to raise money at Christmastime."

"But we tried caroling and it didn't work", Rachel said.

"Wait I thought you and Finn were getting us a new tree", Artie asked and Victor cocked an eyebrow.

"Subject change much", he muttered.

"We went", Rachel explained in annoyance. "But Finn bailed before we could get one."

"Nice Christmas spirit Finn", Brittany said.

"Stop fighting", Victor said sternly. "This is just what Sue and the rest of this school wants. They want us to feel like losers and worthless. We will not give them the satisfaction."

They all looked at him.

"We can't give up", he went on. "Not now… not after all the hard work we put down." He looked at Artie. "Everyone deserves to be happy at Christmas… and I'm sorry for not acting like it before."

"It's cool dude", Artie said and grinned. Victor grinned back and they high fived.

"Vic is right", Mr. Schue said. "Have anyone of you even read the _Gift of the Magi_?" Complete silence in the room and then Victor sighed.

"Yes", he said.

"Anyone else", Schue asked but the kids shook their head. "No one?"

"Well you really don't have to because everyone knows what it's about", Quinn said in annoyance.

"Well, if you actually read it", Mr. Schue said. "You'd know that it's about."

"Yeah I know what it is about", Santana said. "Life freaking sucks."

"Actually you're right", Mr. Schue said and sat down among the kids. Victor sat down on the chair next to Artie. Everyone was looking at their teacher.

"The first Christmas you remember having is the greatest day of your life", he told them. "You're family's all together. There are loads of presents, cookies. The magic is alive and well." Victor smirked and scurried over to the piano and started to play a soft melody. Mr. Schue gave him a look that said: "Seriously?" Victor just grinned. Mr. Schue shook his head and continued his little speech:

"But before you know it, you grow up. Work and school and girlfriends take over and Christmas becomes more of an obligation. A reminder of what's lost instead of what's possible. And all the trees and the presents and even the mistletoe can't change that. And when you get to my age… you're so desperate to get that magic back you'd do anything to be able to feel how you did that first Christmas."

"So what should we do", Finn asked and Victor stopped playing.

"Other than not giving up", he added to Finn's question.

"Put your scissors down", Mr. Schue said. "Put your watches back on. We're gonna go out and find some people who really need some Christmas spirit and we are gonna sing to them." Victor grinned and played a triumphant little melody. Mr. Schue let his head drop with a sigh while the girls giggled and the boys chuckled. Mr. Schue looked up at Victor that was rolling his thumbs, looking at the roof innocently and whistling. Schue knew that had this been a cartoon there would have been a halo above his head.

"But our first job, is to get Victor away from that piano", Mr. Schue said with a mischievous look on his face. "And keep him away."

"With pleasure", Puck said and Victor stared as he and the rest of the boys advanced on him.

"Uh oh", he said and darted out of the room, the boys following.

* * *

><p>"Where's Artie and Brittany", Victor asked as they were getting ready for their performance a bit later. The boys hadn't managed to do him anything… he was too fast and too sneaky to let them even touch him. But he was being kept away from all forms of pianos.<p>

"Brittany wasn't feeling so well", Mr. Schue said. "Something about Santa… whatever it was she was sad and upset."

"Oh really", Victor said giving the other gleeks a meaning look.

"Shut up", Puck said shoving him slightly. They walked into the teacher's lounge and waited for all the teachers to sit down. Finn stepped forward… but then changed his mind and turned to Victor.

"Could you…" he asked shyly. "You know…"

"Yes", Victor said and stepped forward patting Finn on the back. "Good afternoon teachers and staff of McKinley High. We are your students from Glee Club and we decided to pay you all back for your hard work this year by singing for you this Christmas. But we also ask of you to do just one thing for us. We have been trying so hard to gather money for homeless kids this week and everything we've gotten is insults, shoes thrown at us", he looked at said teacher. "And getting everything we've been trying to do ruined. You guys are our last hope and you can help these homeless kids by helping us. So sit back and enjoy the show and find it in your hearts to give a little extra to those that doesn't have as much as you do."

He stepped back and they started to sing: (_All, **Boys, **_**Girls**)

_Ah Oh  
>Fahoo fores<br>Dahoo dores  
>Welcome Christmas come this way<br>Fahoo fores  
>Dahoo dores<br>Welcome Christmas , Christmas Day_

**_Welcome, welcome  
>Fahoo ramus<br>_****Welcome, Welcome  
>Dahoo damus<br>**_Christmas Day is in our grasp  
>So long as we have hands to clasp<em>

_Fahoo fores  
>Dahoo dores<br>Welcome Christmas bring your cheer  
>Fahoo fores<br>Dahoo dores  
>Welcome all who's far and near<em>

**_Welcome Christmas  
>Fahoo ramus<br>_**_Welcome Christmas  
>Dahoo damus<br>Christmas time will always be  
>Just as long as we have Glee<em>

_Fahoo fores  
>Dahoo dores<br>Welcome Christmas bring your light  
>Ooooh<em>

Victor noticed that Sue was watching and he smiled at her… and she smiled back. He also noticed her wearing the necklace he gave her. The teachers had been giving money and they applauded the gleeks when everything was done. They all bowed and then left.

* * *

><p>Victor was walking in front with Finn and Puck, they'd been counting the money.<p>

"So how much did we raise", Finn asked.

"210 bucks", Victor said happily.

"And that's after my cut", Puck added in as a joke. Finn glared at him. "I'm kidding." They walked into the classroom and froze. Artie and Brittany were there… and Artie was out of his wheel chair and was strapped into some odd machine. He grabbed some crutches and rose. Brittany put her hands over her mouth and she was smiling so wide that Victor had to smile as well.

"Oh my God", Brittany cheered behind her hands.

"It's called a ReWalk", Artie explained beaming and Brittany was just as happy. "Some guy in Israel invented it. I can't use it all the time but… Check me out." They all walked closer to him. He pressed a button and started to take tiny steps. Everyone was either in awe, shock or was just grinning.

"Where did you get it", Quinn asked. Brittany told them that they'd found it under her Christmas tree when they got home and Sam had to ask how she could afford it.

"I didn't buy it", she explained. "I didn't know what it was. I thought it was a Transformer."

"I assumed her dad got it for me", Artie told Santana and Quinn. "But he has no idea where it came from. He went to take a long poop and when he came back it was there."

"So if no one we know bought it for you", Rachel said insecure. "Then-"

"Santa brought it", Brittany finished.

"Santa", Mercedes said smiling.

"Santa", Artie agreed and Santana was beaming.

"A real Christmas miracle", Quinn added. Artie grinned and pushed the button again and started to move around the room. Everyone was watching him, but Victor took a moment to throw a look out through the door. His eyes locked with Coach Beiste's and he winked at her. She smiled back and then left. Artie had to get out of the thing a little bit later and they all sat down together because Victor asked them too. He disappeared out the door and came back with a sack.

"Vic what's that", Mr. Schue asked suspiciously and Victor smiled.

"I'm gonna play Santa's little helper for a while", he said and rolled up his sleeves. He reached down into the sack and pulled out a package with black paper and red ribbon.

"You got us Christmas gifts", Santana asked in shock as he handed it to her.

"Of course", he said smiling.

"But… I haven't gotten you anything."

"Seeing you smile when you get a gift is thanks enough. Open it."

Santana did and she gasped. The girls crowded her as she pulled out a red dress that went down to her knees, but had a diagonal cut down to the knee from halfway down her thigh. It had thin shoulder straps that had gems on them and a cleavage that was flattering, but not too deep. It was made of nicest silk and satin.

"Oh my God", she said and gave him a hug. "Thank you Victor!"

"You are most welcome", he said and pulled out a tiny package that was green. He handed it to Quinn. She opened it and smiled. It was a cross, with angel wings behind it and a white gem in the middle.

"Wow", she said.

Brittany got a snow-globe that had a little lamp inside so when you shook it, it started to shine as well as the snow. It was a snow-globe with Santa, his sleigh and reindeers and the moon. Puck got a knife, Sam a necklace with a space rock and moon stone added to it, Finn got a Letterman jacket with his name on it and an autograph from his favorite football player, Artie got something for his computer, Tina got a dress of the kind she liked, Mike got tickets to a dance show and backstage passes, Lauren got lots and lots of candy, Mr. Schue got a vest and a tie and then there were just two people left to get their gifts.

"So", he said and handed Rachel a gift. "Happy Chanukah Rachel."

She took it gingerly and opened it and gasped. In it were a jeans jacket with a big gold star on the back and above it was her name embroidered in gold letters. She gave him a smile and a silent thank you. He smiled and moved to the last person… Mercedes.

"If you have gotten me something expensive I will kill you", she told him and he handed her a small box, a jewelry box. She opened it and gasped. In it was a necklace with white shining gems connected to a red gem, in the red gem was engraved an M.

"It's brilliants and a fake ruby", he told her when she glared at him. "The one with real diamonds and rubies was a tad too expensive."

"I love you", she said and kissed him.

"You're the best Vic", Finn said watching the jacket. "How the hell could you afford all this?"

"My dad is loaded", he explained. "_Very_ loaded."

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his room at Dalton, the Warblers were going to have a Secret Santa. He'd gotten to get Fred a gift and was now returning to his room to get it. When he got into his room he saw a big box sitting on his desk and walked up. It was from Victor. He smiled and opened it. He gasped when he saw the newest jacket from Marc Jacobs. There was also a picture... the picture Mercedes took when Kurt and Victor kissed underneath the misteltoe. He smiled happily but then someone knocked on his door.<p>

"Hey Kurt", David said opening the door a crack. "Let's go."

"I'm coming!" Kurt said and they walked to the choir room together. The rest of the boys were already there and all the gifts were sat on the council table. David and Kurt added theirs to the pile and then they all sat down. They talked for a bit until David cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him and just as he was about to tell them something there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", Thad called and one of the seniors entered. He was holding a package.

"Hi guys", he said. "This came with delivery for you."

"Thanks Adam", David said and took the package. "Who's it from?"

"Don't know", the senior answered and left. The boys crowded around the box as David opened it. At the top was white paper and when he moved it they saw fifteen black boxes. All of them had initials on them, the Warblers' initials. David handed them out and they all opened them at once and everyone gasped. Inside each box was a leather bracelet with a golden Warbler in the leather. If you flipped it over there was something written on the back… it was the Warblers' motto 'Once a Warbler, always a Warbler'. The leather bands could be widened or shortened to suit the one owning it and the strap had the boys' initials on them.

"Who bought this", Thad asked.

"Don't know", David said and felt around in the box. "Maybe there's…" He stopped and his eyes widened. He pulled his hand out, in it a green arrow was resting. Rock chuckled.

"Of course", he said. "Who else."

"Pardon", Kurt asked.

"The Green Arrow", Rock explained. "He's a DC superhero and his real name is Oliver Queen."

"Wes", the others said happily.

"Looks like our leader still approves of you Kurt", Blaine teased when he helped Kurt get the bracelet on.

"Oh please how can't he", Nick told them. "Kurt has an amazing voice and Wes knows how to make everyone feel welcomed. Two minutes with the guy and you trust him with your life."

"Sounds like my friend Victor", Kurt chuckled.

"Totally", Trent agreed.

"So..." Blaine had teasing tone nudging Trent. "Got a new crush do we?" trent blushed dark red and the Warblers crowded around Kurt and Blaien to watch the pictures.

* * *

><p>Victor walked into Sue's office after Becky. The blonde girl had run up to him in the hallway and had told him to follow her to Sue's office. Coach wanted to see him. He got inside and was met by her and Coach Beiste. To see them in the same room and not arguing was a Christmas Miracle in itself he decided quietly.<p>

"Ah Oz", Sue said and motioned for the chair in front of her desk. "Have a seat."

"Is something wrong", he asked as he sat down.

"No", Beiste said and smiled. "Sue and I ran into each other at the mall when we were Christmas shopping."

"Oh", Victor asked and Sue held out a package for him. "What… this is for me?"

"Of course", Beiste said. "You keep giving and giving but never get… so we decided to give you something."

"It's from both of us", Sue said. "Open it."

Victor opened the long package and cocked his eyebrows.

"My umbrella", he asked.

"Yes", Sue said.

"I've been looking for it everywhere… it went missing from my locker earlier today."

"Well it wasn't too hard guessing your combo", Sue explained. Had this been in the TV-show you would've seen a scene were Sue hits on the locker with a sledge hammer and uses a torch to open it… then threatens the students of metal workshop fix it again.

"Right", Victor said. He knew his locker didn't look the tip top shape it did when he left it in the morning. "So why are you giving me my umbrella?"

"Turn the handle a quarter turn and pull", Beiste explained and Victor did. He gasped when the head came loose… but it was attached to a blade.

"You refer to that silly thing as your weapon", Sue said. "Well now it is."

"Sue you said it was going to be tear gas or pepper spray cans connected to the head", Beiste said. "Not a bloody sword!"

"It's a sable actually", Victor said watching the blade. "Um… thanks I guess."

He got up and put the sable back into the umbrella.

"Merry Christmas", he said and the others said the same. He then turned and handed Becky a small gift, a watch she's been looking at when he met her at the mall.

"Oz wait", Sue said when he was at the door. He turned and looked at her. "The Grinch has a job for you and your group of misfit toys."

Victor cocked an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to get into Mr. Schue's apartment", Victor asked as they stood outside said place. Their arms were loaded with cookies, boxes with ornaments and decorations and Puck and Finn were carrying a big tree. Mike, Sam and Victor were stuck carrying all the presents that Sue "didn't" steal. Sue walked up to the door, took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.<p>

"I had a key made ages ago", she explained and let them inside.

"Seriously", Victor said. "I don't know if I should be scared or just laugh."

"You should be afraid", Sue said and ruffled his hair fondly. "It's wise to fear me Oz."

"Got it Coach… although I'm not afraid of you… maybe I should make sure Schue gets a restraining order on you."

She put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him close… like she owned him or something.

"And that's why me sweet sweet Oz is why I am so fond of you", she said. "Fear makes you weak and I can't have weakness in my organization."

He rolled his eyes. "What organization am I part of again? I don't think you've ever told me."

"My organization."

"O-kay", Victor said and started to help with the decorating. The three Cheerios made sure to get him alone before they started to question him about his 'friendship' with Sue. He explained it that they had a little war going on. They had a war of the wits and cool going on… and for the moment he was in the lead… he thought so anyway. They had just managed to put the tree and all gifts up when they heard the door open. Sue ordered them to hide and they did. They could barely hear the conversation but they did hear saying:

"Well Santa had some helpers." Sue whistled. It was their signal and they all entered so that Mr. Schue could see them.

"No one should be alone on Christmas Eve Mr. Schuester", Rachel said holding a plate with cookies.

"Too much talking lady", Sue said while Schue grinned. "And not enough trimming. Come on, let's get some Christmas up in here. They all started to decorate the tree and the room and Victor smiled at Sue and Will as they talked. If it wasn't for the fact that Schue was in love with Emma the two of them could've made a great couple. Victor was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the other members of ND whisper and sneak glances at him. He nearly jumped out off his skin when hands landed on his shoulders. He turned and saw Finn stand there.

"Finn you scared me", Victor said taking deep breathes to calm his racing heart.

"Sorry… we uh…" Finn stumbled over the words and Victor noticed the other Gleeks grin at them.

"What Finocense is trying to say is that we wanna give ya something", Santana cut in and handed Victor a present. It was wrapped in red paper with blue ribbon around it.

"You didn't need to", he mumbled as he took it.

"Open it", Brittany said happily.

He chuckled and opened it, looked inside and started to laugh. The box was full of different hair-colors, different shades and colors and even some that were for mixing colors.

"Thanks guys", he said.

"We figured with all the dyeing you do you need more color", Sam said. "And maybe we can help cut down on the amount you have to pay by giving you enough to last you for a few months."

"Thanks guys", Victor said and then smirked. "Oh the joy I'll have with this… just imagine how crazy I can drive Kurt."

Finn cocked his eyebrows. "You're dyeing your hair in all those colors to drive Kurt crazy?"

"Of course… well not at first", Victor put the box down. "But when he started to nag on me I started… Just wait until I go rainbow haired on him."

"He will kill you for that you know", Mercedes said.

"I know… but it's a risk worth taking to see the look on his face."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	12. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

Part 12

"So explain it to me again", Mercedes told Victor as they walked hand in hand down the hallway, Victor's umbrella was open, ready to protect them if need be… it had already been.

"Explain what darling", he asked grinning innocently. He knew exactly what this was about.

"You have red hair with wide white highlights and thin black highlights within the white… why?"

As an answer Victor only chuckled and pointed at a poster and then another. One of them said 'Cheerios'll win Nationals!' The other one said 'Let's go Titans!'

"_You_ want to show some school spirit", Mercedes asked shocked. "Do you really think they're worth it?"

"I think that Nini, Star, Tanya, Mike, Puck, Artie, Sam, Finn and Coach Beiste are worth it", he explained and put his arm around her shoulders. "I don't care about the rest of the team…"

They walked for a bit more.

"Or Sue", he added as an afterthought. She giggled and elbowed him in the stomach and he gasped before chuckling. They walked down the hallway and soon saw Quinn walk with Santana and Brittany.

"Hi", they said.

"Hi girls", Mercedes said back.

"Good morning Nini may I say you look amazing today", Victor teased kissing her hand, after shutting his umbrella. Mercedes rolled her eyes, she trusted her man. There was no flirting behind this, just some kindness because he knew how worried the girls were for nationals.

"Thank you", Quinn said.

"Tanya looking as sexy as ever", he said and smiled at her.

"And you know it OOA", she answered with a wink.

"Seriously", he asked. "You are going to call me Other, Other Asian?"

"Yes since _you_ keep calling me Tanya!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever... Tanya."

"Shut up", she said shoving him in a friendly manor. He chuckled as did Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany.

"Now where is my Star", Victor asked and Brittany smiled and gave him a hug. "So ladies, how were things at Cheerio practice?"

"Oh horrible", Quinn said and started to talk about what had happened today. The group walked down the hallway, Victor gaining many a jealous looks. He was walking with four hot girls, where two was linked to his arms and the other two linked their arms to the other girls. They walked like this Quinn to the far left, Mercedes to her right, Victor in the middle, Brittany to his right and Santana was at the far right. Victor listened closely to what the girls told him, but let Mercedes be the one to curse about it. They walked into Glee rehearsals together and Victor congratulated the jocks on getting to the finals and for a game well played… until the last freaking seconds.

"Dude are you going parrot on us", Finn asked looking at the older boy's hair.

"Am I imitating every word you say in a high shrill voice", Victor asked.

"Uh… no", Finn looked confused. As always… well almost always and Victor couldn't help but like the big lug for that.

"Can I fly?" he asked.

"No… wait can you?"

"Oooh I wanna see Vic fly", Brittany said eagerly and bounced up and down grabbing hold of his hand.

"No Star", he said, noticing Rachel glare at him… oh yes he "stole" her nickname. "I can't fly… I don't have wings… or a propeller on my back that starts spinning when I press on a button on my chest."

Brittany looked at his chest, he was wearing that blazer Tina and Mercedes wanted him to buy when he let them style him that first time… oh yes it's happened a few times… nearly once a month. Brittany looked at one of the button and pressed. Nothing happened.

"I'm no _Karlsson-on-the-roof_", he said shrugging.

"I freaking _hate_ that character", Tina said. "He's so mean!"

"Totally… Now Finn, I can't fly, I don't imitate you… I could say I'm not colorful but that would be a lie… so why on Earth would I be a parrot?"

"Oh no no I don't mean the bird", Finn said looking confused again. "I mean like when it's World Cup or something and you paint your face to cheer for your country… you know being parrot."

"Do you mean patriotic", Victor asked cocking both eyebrows… and after searching his brain for a logical explanation.

"Yeah… wasn't that what I said?"

Victor just patted his shoulder and sat down with Puck and Sam. Brittany, Santana and Quinn talked together, Mercedes and Lauren did the same and Mike and Tina were doing something about dance… that's when Artie wheeled in. Tina saw him first.

"Oh my God Artie", she exclaimed and everyone looked at their favorite "nerd". He was covered in slushie that had started to melt. Victor felt fury bloom up in his chest like a wildfire. Brittany ran up to Artie.

"It was awful", Artie said looking shocked and a little scared.

Finn was also furious.

"That's it", he snapped angrily. "Screw rehearsal. This ends here and now."

All boys flew up and stormed towards the door. Puck hurried up to Finn's side.

"We're gonna go all Thunderdome on those guys", he said… just as the football team walked in. The blonde guy walking first smirked and said:

"So this is what the ladies' lounge looks like on the inside."

"No", Victor spat. "You'd have to look into your bedroom to find that one out."

The blonde took a threatening step towards him… but stopped when Victor took a karate stance.

"Just try me", Victor growled.

"Oh yeah", Azimo said walking over. "What ya gonna do pipsqueak?"

Everyone gasped when the cup Azimo had been holding was kicked out off his hand. Victor's foot had moved so fast and so hard Azimo's cry of shock and pain was a very girlish one.

"Next time it will be your face", Victor spat and the football team took a step backwards.

"I got this Vic", Finn said getting between the furious senior and the football team. Victor glared at him and then the football team. None of them dared to meet his gaze, especially not Anthony. He even rubbed his stomach… he had not forgotten the blow Victor delivered to his stomach. Karofsky was the worst though, he shrunk back among the other players… too afraid of what Kurt's best friend would do to him if things escalated. Victor kept glaring at him… he was gonna make Karofsky his target if the football team gave him a chance to hit them.

"Coach Besite told us to come", someone said. "Where is she?"

"Watch it", she said from behind as she plowed forth among them with Mr. Schue. "Everyone have a seat."

"You too guys", Schue said and they all sat down. Football team on one side, gleeks on the other, but Victor sat close to the football team and smirked when the boys closest to him tried to make themselves as small as possible… even the blonde guy.

"All right New Directions", Mr. Schue said. "Let's give a warm welcome to the newest members of Glee Club." He pointed with his hand at the football team. At once everyone started yelling in anger. Victor though sat quiet, one thing he learned at Dalton was to never question your teachers… even though he wanted it so bad right now. He noticed Beiste look at him as he was the only one sitting not yelling. He glared at her and she sighed and turned her gaze away, she realized he was just as angry as the rest of them. Victor just didn't express it by shouting. When things got quiet, Finn rose.

"Mr. Schue are you serious", he asked outraged. "These are the guys that made Kurt transfer!"

"And there's no way I'm sharing the choir room with a known homophobe", Rachel added angrily. Victor looked at Karofsky and saw that he looked almost… ashamed or maybe confused was the right word. He knew why… but he was not gonna "ruin" Karofsky's life… even though he wanted to right now.

"I don't disagree with you guys", Mr. Schue said. "But I talked to Coach Beiste about it and she and I both agree that the kind of bullying that David does is born out of ignorance."

"No it's born out of fear of confessing that you are gay as well", Victor… _wanted_ to say that but instead he snorted and said:

"No it's born out of insecurity."

"Pardon", Schue asked and Victor got up.

"Kurt is… _was_ the only person at this school that I can say was completely sure on whom he was and he was proud of being who he is", he said. "A lot of people were jealous of that, _I_ was even jealous of that. High school is full of insecurity, you try to find your niche, where you belong, who am I, what am I gonna be, what am I gonna do, what will I leave behind me for the rest of the world, will anyone remember me?" Victor looked at the football team. "And it sickens me to see _kids_ use their jealousy in a way that hurt and upset others."

Victor sat down and Finn patted his shoulder. Schue sighed.

"I'd hoped that at least you'd see sense in this Victor", he said.

"I do", Victor spat. "I see that you guys are trying to show the football team that there's nothing wrong with being in Glee Club."

"Exactly", Mr. Schue said smiling slightly. "Now as hard it is for us having David and the others in here you guys must understand that this is an opportunity to show them that being in Glee Club is kinda cool. You know find some common ground."

"We already have common ground", Victor said and they all looked at him in confusion. "We can both agree we loath the other group."

"Amen to that", Mercedes said.

"I agree to the fullest", Rachel said.

"Yeah whatever", Karofsky said.

"No, no guys", Mr. Schue said and sighed.

"Yes", Victor said.

"Victor please", Mr. Schue almost looked begging.

"Fine, fine", Victor said leaning back. "I'll shut up with my wisecracks or whatever you want to call them."

"Thank you", Beiste said. "Now all of you", she looked at the football team. "are gonna be in this Glee Club for one week, no exceptions."

"She's bluffing", Karofsky said smirking.

'_Yeah sure_', Victor thought.

"Next week is the championship game", Karofsky went on. "Without us she has no team."

"_With_ you I have no team!"

"True", Victor remarked and the two teachers looked at him again. "Sorry…" Puck and Sam were sniggering, as was Santana, Lauren and even Mercedes. He also though he noticed Rachel stifle a giggle. Beiste sighed.

"You guys have gotta find a way to come together or we are gonna get our asses kicked from here until Tuesday finds a saddlebag full of buckwheat!" she said, almost yelled. The gleeks all looked really confused.

"Who the hell is Tuesday and _what_ is he", Santana whispered. Victor just smiled and shook his head, this was hilarious and yet so, so, so… wrong and right at the same time.

"Victor", Mr. Schue said and the senior looked at him. "We good?"

"Yeah we're good Mr. Schue", Victor said smirking. "For my friends that are on the football team's sake I won't do anything that can cost them the game."

"Good. Stay in your skin."

"Victor can change skin", Brittany asked and the Gleeks rolled their eyes and Artie started to explain quietly what Mr. Schue meant.

"If I have to stay I'm not singing no show tunes", Azimo whined… that was what it sounded like anyway. "That is the music of my oppressors."

"Yeah as if a black girl would stay in here if we sang songs that oppress African-Americans", Victor said… not able to contain himself.

"Victor", Mr. Schue warned.

"Do you even have any idea what we do in here", Finn cut in to help saving Victor… from what he wasn't sure.

"No", Mr. Schue said taking his eyes off of Victor… for now. "None of them do." Victor noticed Azimo look away. He looked a bit wary, upset or maybe just sadly pissed off?

"We have to show them", Mr. Schue continued. "Rachel, Puck, haven't you guys been working on something? Why don't you give it a whirl?"

Finn looked shocked and a little hurt.

"Fine", Rachel said, nearly spat.

'_Good girl_', Victor thought.

"As offended I am by their presence here I won't let anything get in the way of a performance."

She rose glaring at the football team, as did Puck… both things actually. He'd taken off his jacket as well. Beiste sat down among the Gleeks and Mr. Schue sat down close to Victor… to keep an eye on him no doubt. Puck took the guitar and he and the jazz-band and Brian of course started to play. Rachel took a deep breath and sang: (_Rachel, **Both, **_**Puck**)

_Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.  
>Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.<br>**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.  
><strong>For me it happens all the time._

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.  
><strong>

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<br>_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._  
>For me it happens all the time.<strong>

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.

**And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_  
><strong>And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.<strong>_

The Gleeks cheered and Victor had been watching the footballers during the performance, they had all looked bored… except for Anthony. At one point he had drummed his fingers and popped his head in time to the music… but Karofsky hit him and he stopped. Then Azimo just _had_ to open his big fat mouth.

"The girl with the Mohawk had a really nice voice", he shouted.

'_Damn_', Victor thought and removed his blazer slowly. Thankfully all eyes were on Puck.

"That's funny", he said, took off the guitar and then ran at Azimo, guitar held high. All hell broke loose at that point. Mr. Schue held back Azimo, Beiste held back Puck, Sam hoisted Rachel off the ground, Finn kept Santana at bay… and Victor got up slowly. He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. While everyone was shouting and starting to push each other he decided it was time to act. He grabbed Karofsky's arm and flung him over his head, onto the floor. He then did the same to Anthony and to Mike, who was about to jump at Azimo when Mr. Schue wasn't looking. After the three slams the room became dead quiet. Everyone stared at the short Asian and the three boys on the floor were groaning.

"This", Victor growled. "Is ridiculous!" He bent down and helped Mike up and hurriedly said sorry to him. Then he turned to the football team.

"What the hell is your problem anyway", he yelled. "You're all on the same team damn it! Why can't you respect your 'friends' for who they are?"

"Because singing and dancing is gay", Azimo shouted.

"Oh no no no", Victor said standing close to him and smirked. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret Azimo. Have you ever seen a guy dance Paso Doble?"

"No", Azimo spat.

"Well", Victor smirked. "Any guy who dances that… is more macho than any football player can ever be*."

The blonde guy on the football team, let's give him the last name Holden 'cause I have no idea what his name is, roared and threw a punch at Victor. Victor dodged it.

"Really manly", was all he said before walking out… Mercedes and Santana joining him.

They had just left when all hell broke loose again in the choir room.

"Great first day right", Mr. Schue yelled to Beiste.

"Awesome", she yelled back.

* * *

><p>Victor avoided the football players, even Gleeks, for the rest of the day and the next… except for one. He was trying to find Mike… to apologize again. He hadn't wanted to throw him to the floor but he saw no other way to stop him in time. He kept telling himself that if he hadn't Mike could've gotten hurt worse. He was walking towards Mike's locker and saw Tina there. He hurried up to her.<p>

"Mike's hiding from you", she said and smiled sadly. "Not because he's scared of what you did", she added hurriedly when he was about to answer. "He's scared of what he might say if you try to apologize."

"Hopefully he says nothing and just hits me", Victor answered and hurried towards the only place he hadn't looked yet… the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Mike was sitting there, in the middle row and hiding his face in his hands. Victor walked over to him and sat down, Mike jumped when he noticed movements. But when he saw it was Victor he sighed.<p>

"I would hit me you know", Victor said after a few minutes of quiet.

"For stopping me from getting injured", Mike asked.

"Ah… so you guessed my motive?"

"Yeah…"

"I shouldn't try to put anything past you in the future then."

Mike snorted and Victor smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm still sorry though", he said.

"It's okay…"

They sat in silence for a bit longer, looking at the stage and just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"It's… it's all messed up you know", Mike said after a while

"What is", Victor asked and Mike sighed.

"Nothing… just… forget I said anything", he tried to get up but Victor pulled him down again.

"Mike", he said gently, but sternly. Mike sighed and sat down.

"It's so wrong man", Mike said, clearly upset. "Once I could count all the guys in the football team my friends and I was happy to do so… but when they started with pee-balloons, dumpster tosses and slushie facials I stared to… dislike them more and more… now I loathe the guys that I used to be close with… it's wrong."

Victor put his arm around the younger boy's shoulder and Mike squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying.

"It's a time like these I miss Matt more than ever", Mike half sobbed. "No one messed with Matt because everyone liked him… and me… until we chose Glee over football that one time… I nearly didn't try out for Beiste this year."

"Why did you then", Victor asked.

"Because I didn't want to let my friends down", Mike said and rubbed his face. "Without me the Gleeks would also be one protector short… being in the football team makes me a smaller target and I can help look after the others…"

"Why would you be a bigger target if you weren't on the team?" Victor was confused. Mike told him of the feud between the hockey and football teams at the school. That was one of the things that made Mike confused… when the hockey team slushied him and Finn the football team came to their "rescue". They glued all the hockey sticks and hockey pucks together so the hockey team couldn't practice for a week.

"I mean…" Mike said, clearly frustrated. "If they can help me when the hockey team attack me and act all buddy buddy then and when we win matches… why can't they all the time?"

Victor sighed and then smiled gently.

"Because they'd been tackled so much their brains are shaken loose", he asked in a joking tone and Mike snorted.

"Maybe…" They sat in silence again. "I'm scared Vic."

"What? What for? Not me I hope, please say it's not me."

"It's not you, you big… uh short idiot."

"Thank you I take pride in my size."

"Shut up", Mike said and shoved him slightly but then sighed. "I'm scared of going out on the field."

"What for?"

Mike told him what Karofsky had said in the dressing room after the last game and Victor understood why Mike was afraid. If Karofsky wasn't going to protect Finn on that field… who could say if he and the others would help protect Mike? Victor had heard that the running backs were the most targeted players on the field; I know nothing about football so I don't know if that's true or not. Victor put his arm around his shoulder.

"Mike you don't need those guys", he said. "You'll have, Sam, Finn and Puck out on that field and the others will protect you."

"Why?"

"_Why_?" Victor got up. "Mike you're one of the best players on the team, they will lose without you and they know it. They'll make sure you're okay." He held his hand out to Mike. "Come on, let's get to Glee Club… something tells me we're gonna get more bad news."

Mike took his hand and let Victor pull him up. They shook hands and then let go and left together.

"Oh and by the way", Victor said when they reached the door and they looked at each other. "Off field… you will always have me and the girls to look out for you."

Mike laughed and they left.

* * *

><p>"No fricking way", Karofsky yelled outraged.<p>

"We don't have a choice", Mr. Schue said with a sigh. Victor could feel Mike's eyes on him and knew what the Other Asian was thinking. He was thinking:

'_How the hell did he know that?_'

How did Victor know that? He'd seen Sue's outburst… and heard her talk on the phone to move the championship. He sighed and looked at the football team. If you look at this scene in the episode you will see that there is an empty chair next to Artie, between him and the football team. That's the chair Victor was sitting on.

"Sue pulled the Cheerios from the game", Mr. Schue continued. "So if we don't do it, there's no halftime show."

"And this is a problem because", Lauren asked smirking slightly.

"It's not a problem", Beiste said. "It's an opportunity."

"An opportunity to humiliate our-OW!" Holden began but Victor had slapped him on the head with his umbrella.

"The whole point of this hell-week is to bring us together", Victor spat, thinking of poor Mike. "To bring this _school_ together. Make a unity… this school deserves it", he looked at Mike. "We _all_ deserve it." Mike smiled slightly.

"Victor is right", Beiste said, not missing the glance the two boys exchanged. "We all deserve this unity."

"Wait", Azimo cut in. "So you want us to play the first half, change into some 'sequin' ball gowns-"

"As if you would fit in one", Victor grumbled so no one but Holden would hear. Holden glared at him… but was too afraid to touch the senior.

"-and then go out and do the halftime show of our own championship game?" Azimo continued.

"I thought they made that very clear", Victor remarked.

"Yes you are", Beiste said ignoring Victor.

"It's the championship game!" Azimo whine-yelled. "This is a crazy town! This is crazy!"

"This _entire_ school is crazy town", Victor remarked and some kids from both groups sniggered at that.

"Victor", Mr. Schue warned. Victor just grinned innocently.

"Yes Mr. Schue", he asked.

"Drop it."

Victor dropped his umbrella to the ground and more kids from both groups sniggered at that. Mr. Schue sighed but smiled a little on the inside. Victor's antics where having good effects on both groups.

"Montgomery", Beiste warned and he smiled like the Cheshire cat. "Behave?"

"In what way", he asked innocently. Beiste narrowed her eyes.

"What about the Cheerios in Glee Club", Finn asked to 'save' Victor… again. Finn was starting to think the guy _had_ a death wish.

"They have a choice", Schue said, glad for the distraction. "Us or the Cheerios competition."

"Well obviously Quinn is gonna choose the Cheerios", Rachel said.

"Hey!" Victor snapped.

"That's not fair", Finn said. "You don't know what she's gonna do."

Mr. Schue wanted to avert another fight so he said:

"I think the cheerleading competition is gonna be a lot of fun, but _if_ you go you're gonna miss out on us doing _the _most iconic song of all time… _the_ Super Bowl of Pop anthems…"

Everyone looked at him with anticipation.

"_Thriller_", Schue said and all the Gleeks became ecstatic. Victor was grinning crazily. He'd always wanted to do _Thriller_ with the Warblers but his idea got shut down in freshman year and he got yelled at for it being… a non-gentleman song and when he became head of council… well he _tried_ to get the others to agree but no one had. But he'd been sure that maybe this year Thad and David would've yielded… _if_ he hadn't had to move. He was so lost in his musing that he didn't hear Schue speech and only "woke up" when Mercedes asked if it wasn't a expected number to do.

"Which is why we're gonna mash it together with the Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs' equally spooky single _Heads Will Roll_", Schue said grinning. The Gleeks were all happy and Victor snorted when he heard Azimo ask about the Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. The chatter didn't die away until Beiste said:

"All right New Directions, Titans we're going to zombie-camp." She blew her whistle and everyone got up.

* * *

><p>Zombie camp had been fun and everyone seemed to enjoy it, but Victor noticed that Quinn seemed down the entire time. It probably had to do with the Cheerios and when he later heard that the Cheerios had left Glee Club he knew Finn would blow a fuse. So he hurried down the hallways to find him… he found him yelling at Quinn… with an angry Sam advancing on him from behind.<p>

"What did you say", Sam asked angrily after Finn said something, insulting, to Quinn. Victor stood back… just a little.

"All the Cheerios quit Glee Club", Finn told Sam looking at Victor quickly and then back.

"So why are you yelling at my girlfriend about it", Sam asked angrily.

"I'm yelling at her because I'm the leader of this team!"

"Maybe it's time for a change at the top", Sam said smirking slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn looked hurt and insulted.

"This is kind of hot actually", Quinn remarked and Victor rolled his eyes.

"Testosterone levels on the loose", he grumbled to her and she giggled.

"It means", Sam went on ignoring both of them. "that maybe the reason everyone hates us is because we need some new leadership. Face it. You've had your feet in both worlds for a year and never been able to bring them together. Maybe someone else could."

"What?" Finn asked smirking. "As in maybe you?"

"As in yes."

"Maybe we should settle this right now?"

"Bring it." Sam shoved Finn.

"Brung", Finn answered and did the same. They started to shove again.

"You want some", Finn began but then… "OW!"

"OW!" Sam echoed. Both boys rubbed their heads and then glared to the right/left. Victor stood there with his umbrella resting over his shoulder.

"Knock that off", he barked. "You're team mates, double team mates for crying out loud! Are you gonna start fighting now as well? What's gonna be left of the team? If you two are too focused on fighting each other who's gonna win the game? Who's gonna watch Puck, Mike and Artie's backs out there if these unity-lessons don't work?" Finn was about to say something but Victor aimed his umbrella at him. "Don't test my patience Hudson… same for you Evans!" he moved the umbrella tip so it was aiming at Sam instead. "You two will _kill_ this team! After the competition the Cheerios can rejoin Glee Club. Now get your asses to class _before_ or _after_ I kick them into next week!"

The boys glared at him, then each other and then him again.

"Move it!" Victor yelled in a true Sue-fashion. Neither boy moved so he stepped closer and let his voice drop to a menacing growl. "I said: Move. It."

Sam and Finn shuddered.

"As in maybe _Victor_", Sam said before he hurried off, Finn followed. Victor turned to Quinn with a smile.

"I'll see you after Glee Club Nini", he asked and she nodded sadly. He gave her a quick hug before hurrying after Finn and Sam… both boys were moving slowly. He put the tip of his umbrella to Finn's back and pushed him on. His other hand he pushed Sam forward with.

"I'm going I'm going", Sam said.

"I'm going Victor… Geez", Finn grumbled.

"Move it!" Victor snapped and pushed them more. Quinn had to cover a smile. Victor was quite the character and she was glad they had him… for the short time they had left before he graduated.

* * *

><p>Victor had taken part of the zombie number and with Tina's help he looked really, really, <em>really<em>, scary… not as scary as Artie but almost. He patted Holden's shoulder friendly and did the same to Anthony after Schue gave them the compliments and congratulated them on a job well done. Anthony even pulled Victor into a hug. Victor and the football team left together, they were walking down the hallways, proud to look like zombies. Azimo looked the proudest… but then boys in ugly haircuts stopped them. It was the hockey team. Victor saw what they were holding and made his umbrella ready to be opened up.

"Appropriate outfits", their leader said. "They represent the death of your guys' reign at this school."

"How many times do we have to put your _puck_-heads in your place before you realize that football rules this school", Finn asked in annoyance and Victor shot a meaningful look at Puck. He just flipped him off.

"Maybe", the hockey captain said. "But not after you make dancing fools of yourselves at that halftime show. You know it. We know it and we know it, the whole school knows it."

"They'll think differently after they see it", Karofsky defended everyone and Victor was generally surprised. "It's gonna be awesome!" He sounded happy.

"Holy crap they turned Karofsky gay", the hockey captain mocked and the faces of the football players all fell. That's when Puck noticed the slushies.

"What are you moose knuckles doing with those slushies", he asked.

"Ready for the fireworks", the hockey captain asked. Victor got ready. "It's Independence Day!"

Mike pulled Artie's wheelchair back so he was shielded by Karofsky and Holden. Victor reacted fast as well. He opened up his umbrella and got between the hockey captain and Karofsky. His umbrella was also shielding Azimo and the guys behind them. But he couldn't protect the bigger boys completely… they got some hits. Holden got hit worst though… When the slushie attacked stopped Victor closed the umbrella and the hockey team looked shocked. Victor glared at them.

"You got five seconds head start", he spat and the boys that knew of his… temper and martial arts skill fled. That did not include the hockey captain.

"What ya gonna do Jackie Chan", he asked. "Slap me with that toy?"

Victor looked at the umbrella and smirked.

"What a brilliant idea", he said.

"Uh oh", Puck said and closed his eyes and a few swift hits could be heard… groans and of course… curses and then someone ran. Puck opened his eyes and saw the hockey captain on the floor… no other puck-heads were close by. The football team were staring in confusion and awe at the captain and then the short Asian in front of them. Victor rolled his eyes, grabbed Azimo by the arm and led him into the locker-room.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Karofsky yelled. "My eyes! Burning!"<p>

"Just relax", Finn said dryly. They were all in the showers washing off slushie and makeup. "It stops after a couple of hours."

"No fricking way I'm letting that happen again", Karofsky complained.

"He's in the first stage of loserdom: denial", Artie said and Victor face-palmed.

"So not the right thing to say", he said and he was right.

"No!" Karofsky yelled. "I am not a loser! And I don't sing and dance. I walk tall and carry a big stick."

"No that's what the baseball team and spear guys do", Victor remarked dryly.

"You shut your mouth", Karofsky yelled at him. "I'm tired of your wisecracks!"

"And I'm tired of your face but we both have to endure it."

"You son of a-"

"Dude", Finn said in a calming tone and walked up to Karofsky. "Relax. This is gonna be fine."

"Yeah", Karofsky said. "Of course it is. 'Cause I'm quitting Glee Club!"

"And _now_ you are a loser", Victor remarked and the showers got completely quiet. "Only losers give up without trying."

"Who the hell do you think you are huh", Karofsky growled and stalked up to the shorter boy.

"I think that if you don't back off", Victor said and gently, but effectively pushed Karofsky out of his personal space. "I'll be the guy to punch you in the face."

"I would like to see you try."

"No no no no", Azimo said pulling Karofsky back. "Man don't you know who that dude is? He's the Karate and Tae Kwando champion of this school", Victor crossed his arms when he heard that and smiled smugly. "_And_ he's the guy that beat up Anthony and Joshua (hockey captain) with an umbrella!"

"He has no umbrella now", Karofsky growled.

"I wouldn't need it to take you on", Victor spat. "Now come on. Get out of your pity party and get back to Glee Club."

"No!" Karofsky shouted. "Because I quit!"

"No you don't", Beiste said walking into the showers. "Fact is, covered in ice and red dye number seven you guys look more a team than you ever have out on that field."

"I don't care. I'm out."

"Then you're off the team", Beiste said calmly.

"No way."

"Yeah."

"If we all quit, you barely have enough guys to play next week. It's the championship game. You're not gonna throw it away."

"Try me", Beiste said with her no-nonsense tone.

"Don't do this", Finn begged Karofsky. "If we stand together, we do the halftime show we can win this game and be kings in this place."

The room was quiet for a bit as Karofsky looked around at his friends. Victor saw one of them shake his head and Karofsky turned to Finn.

"Good luck with that", he said and they all walked out.

"Now what do we do", Puck asked and they all sighed.

* * *

><p>After that Victor joined Mercedes and Rachel when they met up with Blaine and Kurt at the Lima Bean. Kurt got his and Blaine's orders.<p>

"Medium drip", he said.

"That would be me", Blaine said. "Thank you very much."

Blaine walked over and got some napkins.

"Now I don't want to sound cocky or anything", he said. "But you guys better be pulling out all these stops for regionals because the number we just rehearsed is so off the hook, it's dangerous."

They sat down around a table, Victor rolling his eyes fondly.

"Seriously", Kurt agreed with Blaine. "People should wear protective head gear when they're watching it."

The three McKinley students didn't smile at all, Victor tried but couldn't find the energy.

"Guys we're kidding", Kurt said.

"Yeah well it's just hard to laugh right now with everything going on at McKinley", Rachel said.

"Look at us", Mercedes said in a sad tone almost. "The stars of two rival show choirs sitting down for coffee? Our school is so messed up we can't even keep our own football team together."

"It's so sad you guys", Rachel went on. "Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue were so close to getting everyone at school together."

"Then the hockey team ruined it", Victor added.

Kurt turned to him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Explain it to me again", he said and Victor looked innocent. "Why are you having a beanie _and_ have your hood pulled up?"

"To cover my hair of course", Victor teased sipping on his latte. "I know how much you hate some of my trends."

"Now I am curious", Kurt said and put his coffee down. "Show me."

"No", Victor snorted.

"Oh come on", Blaine said. "I am curious as well."

"Come on baby you look cute", Mercedes said.

"Fine", Victor said, folded down the hood of his sweatshirt, pulled off his beanie and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh my God", Kurt said in disgust.

"Naw that's sweet", Blaine said grinning. "School colors. I like it."

"Thanks Frodo", Victor said and Kurt snatched the beanie away from him. "Kurt…"

"You were right", he said and pushed it down on Victor's head. "Keep that fashion catastrophe out of my sight."

"Aye aye captain", Victor said with a small smile and an eye-roll. But he fixed the beanie and pulled the hood up again. Truth was… he didn't want anyone to recognize him. They sat in silence for a bit and Kurt then asked why Finn wouldn't tell him this and when he mentioned bringing him warm milk Victor had to snort… but Mercedes kicked his shin and he pretended it was just a cough instead.

"Finn is too proud to complain", Rachel explained. "He feels like he has to be strong for everyone but I know it's just killing him inside. I hope he realizes that, you know, if he and I were still together I could make him feel a lot better, you know."

"Let it go Rachel", Kurt and Victor said at the same time. That got them a small chuckle from Blaine and a smile from Mercedes.

"I thought only twins spoke in unison", she said. "Or boyfriends. Are you cheating on me babe?"

The last was said in a teasing tone.

"But of course", Victor teased back and took Kurt's hand. "Who could withstand this adorable face?"

"Let go of me you dolt", Kurt said and slapped him with his napkin. Victor made kissing noises. "Good God you are so annoying."

"Aw", Victor pouted. "But don't you love me Kurtsie?"

"Like I love zits."

"Ouch", Victor let go and gripped his heart. "That hurt baby."

"Oh grow up", Kurt threw his napkin at Victor's face. The older boy caught it with a smile and fluttered with his eyelashes at Kurt.

"You are hopeless", Kurt said hitting at him with another napkin.

"You love it baby", Victor said grinning. "Come on. A little kiss... on the cheek?"

"No", Kurt stubbornly crossed his arms. That didn't stop Victor though. He leaned over and pecked Kurt on the cheek.

"Victor!" Kurt shrieked while the others were laughing happily. Victor grinned at Kurt and Kurt grinned back. But he leaned over and pecked Victor on the cheek as well.

"You are a hopeless nut", Kurt said.

"But you love me for that", Victor teased.

"I do", Kurt agreed and the laughed with Mercedes and Blaine.

"I-I just wish there was a way that we could help", Rachel cut in, changing the subject back to Finn and the football team. "That's all."

"Yeah and the worst part is how bummed the guys are", Mercedes agreed sombering up again. "They already suffer enough abuse just being _in_ Glee. I really think winning the game could have eased some of the pressure… at least for a little while."

"Wait", Blaine asked with his mouth full. Victor had to bite his tongue to not remark. "So the whole team quit?"

"Everybody not in Glee. You can't play football with five guys and one of them is in a wheel chair."

"Yeah", Rachel said. "Coach Beiste put up a sign-up sheet for people to join. I think they'll take _anyone_" here she glared at Victor. "At this point."

"Why are you looking at me for", Victor asked but they ignored him.

"Well the good news is you actually only need four more guys", Blaine said, Victor cocked an eyebrow. Why didn't he think of that?

"Yeah", he said and locked eyes with Blaine. "High school regulations actually let you play a few guys short if you want to right?"

"Yeah", Blaine agreed with a nod. "How'd you know that?"

"Oh a friend told me."

"Okay… but if they figure out a way to make it work you can bet that we'll definitely be there to cheer them on."

"Oh totally", Kurt agreed. "Blaine and I love football."

"Really Kurt", Victor asked him giving him a skeptical look.

"Well Blaine loves football", Kurt said grinning sheepishly. "I love scarves."

* * *

><p>The next day Victor was walking down the hallway and saw Schue and Beiste stand in front of the board. He walked over to them quietly and looked at what they were looking at. It was the signup sheet… no signatures were on it.<p>

"I cut 30 guys when we had tryouts at the beginning of the season", Beiste said sadly. "You're telling me not one of those guys wants to play?"

"It's like crossing a picket line", Schue said. "No one wants to be the scab."

"I do", Victor said and smiled at them. They looked at him as he signed the sheet and Beiste sighed.

"Thanks Victor but one guy is not enough", she said putting her arm around his shoulders. "I guess we should go break it to 'em."

They walked into Glee and told the boys about no one wanting to sign up, but Beiste and Schue never mentioned Victor wanting to.

"Why can't we just let them back on the team just for this game", Sam asked.

"No", Beiste answered, knowing it would make her look weak if she agreed with him. "We carry this thing through even if it means having to forfeit the game."

"I can't believe this is it", Finn said. Victor noticed Rachel and Mercedes exchange meaningful glances.

"Maybe it isn't", Rachel said and all eyes were on her. She got up and turned to the boys smiling brightly. "We want to join the team." She put her hands on her hips.

"'We' who", Artie asked as Finn buried his face in his palm.

"All of us Glee girls", Mercedes answered and she and Tina joined Rachel on the floor.

"Uh hum", Victor said but was ignored.

"We want to join the football team and we want to play in the championship", Mercedes said.

"Come on girls", Mike said and Victor could detect the worry in his eyes. "Stop screwing around. It's not cool."

"Yeah", Puck said. "We could use Vic if he wanted to, the guy's badass but not you girls."

"I-" Victor began but was cut off.

"What's not cool is you guys not are respecting women enough to realize we're perfectly capable of playing football", Lauren said getting up walking over to the girls as she spoke. "And don't forget who the state champ in Greco-Roman wrestling is. I've got offers from three different professional wrestling organizations for after I graduate so…" She high-fived Rachel.

"Rachel", Schue said. "Have you actually seen a tackle football game? When you tackle you it hurts."

"Yeah", Puck said. "And not in the good Mellencamp way."

"We thought about that", Rachel went on. "but the truth is you guys don't really need us to play. You just need enough players out there to field a regulation team. So when they snap the ball we're just gonna lie down on the ground. We're just gonna lie there." Beiste got up.

"Uh hum", Victor tried again but was yet again was ignored.

"I'm not", Lauren said. "I'm gonna bring them pain."

"I guess they won't get hurt, if you stay down", Beiste said.

"Okay what do your parents have to say about this", Schue asked. Victor noticed hope return on the boys' faces.

"We all have signed permission slips from them", Tina explained. "It took some convincing but they understood what it means to all of us."

Schue looked at the slips before handing them to Beiste.

"What do you think coach", he asked.

She looked at them and then up at Victor who was doing gestures to show that he still wanted in. She smiled.

"Victor", she said and everyone looked at him. "You still want in?"

He smirked and got up.

"Call me the scab", he said.

"Then I think", Beiste said and smiled. "That you are all welcome to the football team."

"Yes!" Rachel cheered and all the kids joined in.

* * *

><p>Victor was the first to leave because he was planning on meeting Quinn, Santana and Brittany. He met them outside the gym after Cheerios practice. Brittany ran up to him and hugged him.<p>

"We heard the boys have to forfeit", Quinn said sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry", he answered with a smirk. "We're not beaten just yet."

"What", Santana asked and Victor told them what had happened in Glee Club. The girls were shocked to hear about Rachel and Mercedes' idea and when they heard that Tina was in on it too they just gaped.

"They'll get killed", Quinn said. "That other team will slaughter them."

"Sadly they're only going to slaughter two of them… maybe three", Victor said running a hand through his hair. Santana looked at him.

"Please tell me you are not OOA", she said and he smiled sheepishly.

"I am not Out Of Action Tanya ow!" He exclaimed the last when she slapped him.

"Are you insane", she yelled. "Those guys will break you like a twig!"

"I'd like to see them try."

"Just… just be careful", Quinn said. "I know Sam and the others can handle themselves… but you and the girls."

"We'll manage Nini…"

"But-"

"Nini don't worry. Besides don't you have more important things than your true friends to worry about?"

"What's that supposed to mean", Quinn asked and narrowed her eyes.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean. Popularity calls. Can't keep it waiting."

"Victor-"

"No Nini. You know it, you are making the wrong choice. But it's your choice to make. If it wasn't 'social suicide' you'd choose Glee over Cheerios any day right?"

The girls looked at their feet and he sighed.

"Do what you want", he said. "But I will be there when you come back."

"If we're allowed back", Santana said.

"Hey you're our family Tanya", he said smiling at her. "And we will always welcome you back… just as long as you let us know you feel the same way about us. Sort out your priorities ladies… and I hope to see you at the game."

He hurried off.

* * *

><p>Victor and Finn were stretching together before the game, Victor was having number 18 on his shirt. Victor stood on Finn's right so he was blocked from Karofsky and the other guys' view as they walked up to the duo.<p>

"It's not too late", Finn told them calmly.

"To commit social suicide", Karofsky asked with a smirk. "How the hell you gonna play with five guys huh?"

"Do a recount", Victor said and Karofsky leaned so he saw the older boy stretching his arms while warming up his every muscle. "As I see it", Victor said while he smirked. "There are six guys… and them."

He nodded to the field and Karofsky, the guys and Finn followed his nod. The say Rachel, Lauren, Tina and Mercedes walk towards them. Rachel wore number 1, Lauren 79, Tina 8 and Mercedes 71. Karofsky couldn't believe his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me", he said.

"What the hell are they doing", Azimo asked in shock and Finn smirked.

"What you don't have the balls to do", he said and hurried towards the girls.

"Stupid", Azimo remarked.

Victor made a round-house kick… nearly hitting Azimo's head and they all stared at him.

"You know", Victor said. "I never took the 'manly' football team for a bunch of pussies. The hockey team was right… you are all losers."

Karofsky was about to object but Victor cut him off.

"Because only losers give up without even trying", he said and jogged towards the girls… making a no-hands cartwheel-leap-thing as he did and the audience cheered.

"Showoff", Puck said fondly and shoved the senior when he was with them.

"I'm exited", Rachel cheered and Puck turned to her and said softly:

"Are you ready for this?"

"Let's kick some ass", Rachel yelled… after spitting out the teeth protection.

Everyone cheered again and Mike and Victor knocked their helmeted heads together gently.

"I'll cover you", Victor assured the taller Asian.

* * *

><p>It was <em>not<em> going well. They had managed to score once but nothing more. The girls took turns sitting on the bench. For the moment Mercedes was doing it. They were now gathered again and Finn asked his team:

"How's everyone doing?"

"Kill me now", Rachel said. "I want to die."

"Hang in there Broadway", Victor assured her. "You are doing great."

"Is anyone else tired of lying down all the time", Tina asked. "I want to play."

"Do your best Tina", Mike reassured her. "You'll do great."

"Just don't get ahead of yourself, okay", Finn asked. "Ready, break!"

They started again and Tina took the ball and ran. Victor set off after her, he could hear the crowd cheering and Beiste shouting. He also noticed the guy heading for Tina from behind so he put in a little extra and rammed the guy full force, now I know _nothing_ about American football so this might not even be within the rules but bear with me. They both went down and Victor got the wind knocked out of him… and both boys lied motionless. Tina managed to score because of it but when she turned she saw someone on her team, too far to tell the number, lie on the ground while the guy from the other team was getting up gingerly. She felt her smile drop. Mike had also noticed this… everyone noticed and the audience got quiet. The team ran up to their fallen comrade.

"Go!" Beiste yelled to her medical team.

"Vic!" Puck asked shaking the guy's shoulder. "Dude can you hear me?"

Victor opened one eye just as the medic got there.

"Please tell me it was worth it", Victor asked and Puck sighed and pulled the older boy up. The crowd cheered and Tina and Victor hugged.

"Awesome dude!" Puck said shaking Victor by the shoulders.

"Way to go Tina!" Sam cheered. But then they all got somber again after watching the score board and they removed their helmets.

"We're still in this", Finn said sharply.

"Give it up Finn", Rachel snapped. "Our only shot at redemption right now is to kick butt at the halftime show."

Finn looked deep in thought… and then figured something out.

"Sam! Come here!" he called and waved the blonde over to where he, Puck, Victor (who was leaning slightly on Puck) and Rachel stood.

"I need you to play quarterback for the rest of the half", Finn explained.

"Okay", Sam said.

"Puck", Finn said and turned to the duo. "When the half ends you and Vic gotta convince Karofsky and the rest of the guys to do the halftime show with us."

"How the hell are we supposed to do that", Puck asked.

"Figure it out. You're my wingman right?" He held out his fist to Puck.

"I got tone, Mav", Puck said and they fist-bumped.

"Where are you going", Rachel asked confused.

"Can't have a halftime show without cheerleaders", Finn said smiling and Victor did too.

"Go get our girls captn'", he said and Finn smiled at him.

"You hang in there Vic."

"Sure… just gotta crack my ribs back in position."

Finn chuckled and ruffled Victor's hair and then ran off.

* * *

><p>Victor played the rest of the half and got tackled again and again and again… after the last time he could barely move he was so achy. Puck had to half-drag-half-carry him to the locker room. When they got in there they saw all the football players.<p>

"Looking good out there Puck", Karofsky said sarcastically as Puck helped Victor to sit. He also offered Vic a towel for the cut on his forehead.

"You know what? Puck said. "I don't wanna hear it Karofsky. I don't wanna hear it from any of you. You're all a bunch of cowards! Coward losers!"

"Yeah you're the only loser losing this game", Azimo said.

"At least he's trying", Victor got out between gritted teeth. "Puck, were those guys targeting me out there?"

"Hell yeah", Puck said patting his shoulder. "Because they saw that you got courage to stand up to them even though you were hurt… and even though we are probably gonna lose."

"Oh well", Victor shrugged. "Then at least I will die trying in the next half… and I won't be a loser."

"Yeah you'll go down a brave idiot."

"At least it will be it", Victor said with a smile and he noticed Anthony and a couple of the guys watch him. "It will be worth something… I'm having the moment of my life here."

"Keep telling yourself that Vic", Puck said shoving him slightly. But then he got an idea. He turned to Azimo and the guys.

"You know", he said to them. "He's right. This is it. This is the moment of our lives. This is the one we can actually look back and tell our children about."

Victor smirked and pulled out his phone from the bag at his feet and pressed play. Patriotic music started to play and Puck turned to him.

"Seriously", he asked and Victor shrugged with a grin. Puck shook his head and continued. "This is our moment to actually win something. And you guys are sitting in the damn stands! I mean you are so afraid of being called geeks or loser or gay that you settle for being nothing!" the room was quiet… save for Victor's patriotic music.

"Come on", Puck continued, gentler this time. "We still have a whole half to play. And we can win this, guys. I know it!"

"What's the point man", Azimo asked. "Beiste isn't gonna let us play."

"She will if you join up with us and do the halftime show", Victor said getting up slowly. The boys looked at him and saw the dirt and blood on his face and on his clothes. "How does it feel… being afraid of something different that will make you historic? The crowd out there is here to cheer you guys on, they've been here the whole season and how do you repay them? You're hiding in the stands and let them down!" He sighed and spoke gentler to the boys.

"When I joined the Glee Club at my old school I was terrified. I was the only freshman in that club and I was afraid to turn to the others for help… to turn to boys different from me in age, height and experience. I couldn't do my best because I was too afraid of what people would think about me. It made me worse… sucky even. But then…" he walked closer to Azimo, seeing that the boy was swaying towards the right decision.

"I tried… I got out there and asked older boys for help with things I couldn't handle. I let them pull me into things I've never tried before… Sure I was afraid of it making me look like a geek or a loser, but I _had_ to try… and when I tried." He closed his eyes, smiled and fondly shook his head. "It was the best feeling in the world. Sure I sang solo at sectionals, sure we didn't win but I was not a loser. Because I _tried_."

The patriotic melody was still playing and it was the only sound in the room. Azimo looked around, then Puck and then at Victor.

"I'm in", he said and Victor grinned.

"Yes", he said patting Azimo on the shoulder.

"Me too", Holden said.

"No way", Karofsky cut in.

"Come on man", Azimo begged him. "I really wanna win this game. It would mean so much to my dad, man."

"Forget it okay", Karofsky said angrily. "Glee Club sucks!"

"Fine Karofksy's out", Puck snapped. "Whatever. But the rest of you need to get in your zombie makeup and hit the field _tout de suite_."

"Wow Noah, never knew you could say many clever things… and in French even", Victor teased.

"Shut up Wannabe and turn off that fucking song", Puck told him and Victor obeyed. "Come on guys! Let's go! Let's go!"

The team cheered and hurriedly left… everyone but Victor and Karofsky. Karofsky looked at him and then turned to his locker, which he was cleaning out.

"They need you", Victor said.

"I don't care…" Karofsky said almost sadly. "I won't humiliate myself."

"You'll only do that if you stop trying. What do you think kids at this school will say… in this town when they found out the big Dave Karofsky was afraid of playing in the championship."

"I'm not afraid of playing!" Dave yelled.

"Well that's what it looks like!" Victor yelled back. "You know why you aren't allowed on that field, I know it, the team knows it but the town and school doesn't. Are you gonna give the hockey team the satisfaction of being right?"

Karofsky looked at his feet and Victor sighed.

"Dave you are _the_ most insecure guy I have _ever_ met."

"We can't all be queer and strut around like Hummel or color our hair in freakish ways like you."

"You think I color my hair because I'm confident? Hell no. I'm a senior and still don't know who I am or where I belong." He stepped closer and put his hand on Dave's shoulder. "But I know where you belong Dave. On. That. Field."

"Hands off of me fag", Karofsky growled half-heartedly.

"Fine", Victor said backing off. "Suit yourself _kid_ because that's what you're acting like. Have a good time in Loserville. You'll be their mayor."

He walked out to get into makeup.

* * *

><p>Victor loved the setup, the costumes, the fog machine, the creepiness… everything. At first it was quiet but then Santana and Rachel belted out:<p>

_Off with your head  
>D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead<br>O-off-off-off with your head  
>D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead<br>O-off-off-off with your head_

The football players came out on the field and the number fully began: (**Artie, Boys, _All, _**_Santana, "_**Finn",** _Girls_)

**It's close to midnight  
>And something evil's lurking in the dark<br>Under the moonlight  
>You see a sight that almost stops your heart<br>You try to scream  
>But terror takes the sound before you make it<br>**_(Heads will roll, Heads will roll)_**  
><span>You start to freeze<span>  
>As horror looks you right between the eyes<br>You're paralyzed**

**_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
><em>****And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike_  
><em>You know it's_ thriller, thriller night  
><em>You're fighting for your life inside a killer thriller tonight**

_Off with your head  
>D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead<br>O-off-off-off with your head  
>D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead<em>**  
><span>(Thriller tonight)<span>**

**"Darkness falls across the land  
>The midnight hour is close at hand<br>Creatures crawl in search of blood  
>To terrorize y'all's neighborhood<br>And though you fight to stay alive **_(Off with your head)**  
><strong>_**Your body starts to shiver ****(**_Dance 'til you're dead_**)**  
>For no mere mortal can resist (<strong>**_Heads will roll, Heads will roll_****)**  
>The evil of the thriller" (<strong>****_Heads will roll on the floor_******)******

**'Cause this is _thriller, thriller night_**  
><strong>Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost could ever dare try<strong>  
><strong><em><span>Thriller, thriller night<span>_**  
><strong>So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!<strong>

_Off with your head _**(Thriller night)**_  
>D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead <em>**(Thriller night)**_  
>O-off-off-off with your head <em>**(Thriller night)**_  
>D-dance-dance-dance 'til you're dead <em>**(Thriller night)**_  
>O-off-off-off with your head<em>

* * *

><p>The show was a success and Victor joined the football players as they all ran into the locker room shouting and cheering. They were jumping on benches, hugging, high-fiving and screaming happily. Victor found Anthony's arms around his neck in a hug.<p>

"Hey", Beiste said getting in and they all fell silent. "What are you guys doin' in here?"

"Oh we were gonna take our zombie makeup off for the second half", Finn explained. "It's kinda itchy."

"No", Beiste said with a smile. "Leave it on. Maybe we'll freak out the other guys a little bit and we need all the help we can get right now. Well get out there."

"All of us", Puck asked. Beiste looked at Victor and he nodded.

"Yeah", she said. "All of us."

The team cheered even louder and hurried towards the door but Beiste grabbed Victor by the collar and dragged him back so he with her arm around his shoulders.

"Not you buddy", she said.

"Aw come on", he complained. "Why not?"

"Because you have turned into a target Victor", she said sternly as the team looked at them. "And I won't let those guys get the satisfaction of hurting you even more."

"They wouldn't dare", Anthony said walking up to them. "Please Coach, we really want Montgomery on the field."

She looked at them.

"All of you", she asked and they nodded eagerly. "Fine."

"Wohoo!" Victor and the team cheered and ran out. Karofsky took his gear and she smiled at him.

"Welcome back boy", she said. "Get out there."

* * *

><p>The second half was <em>much<em> better than the first one and Victor was a great asset to the team, he was small and fast! He ran down that field so fast no one was able to catch him and if they came close, when he had the ball that is, someone always made sure he was safe. When it was only 11 seconds to go they were still losing 21-24.

"It was a good run", Puck said. "We almost had it."

"Hey this game isn't over", Finn said.

"There's like 10 seconds left", Karofsky said. "It's over."

"Never know before you try", Victor said and they all looked at him and Finn realized something.

"Not if the quarterback fumbles the snap", he said and they all grinned and started plotting. When it was time they all started chanting "brains" and the girls and the crowd helped. The quarterback fumbled and… well you all know how it ended.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow", Victor groaned as Mercedes helped him down the hallway Monday morning after the big game Saturday. His hair was still red, but this time it was only red he also had dark red lenses in.<p>

"Serves you right for going out there again", she teased.

"I had to…" he said grimacing as he took a step. "I couldn't give them the satisfactions to-son of a bitch!" She'd patted him on the back.

"Language", she said kissing his cheek. "But… you were amazing out there."

"I don't feel that amazing though…"

She chuckled and squeezed his hand and they walked in silence for a bit.

"Puck told us about what went down in the locker room", she said. "Is it true what you said… about being terrified and alone at your old school?"

"Yeah", he said and chuckled. "At first. As the only freshman in the choir you can imagine my fear… I was so terrified of singing solo that I ruined our best performances by refusing to go on stage if I had to sing a solo… But when a senior sat me down and talked to me I started to open up more… got into group activities… took center stage… and girl it felt good."

She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"He also told us about the patriotic music", she said smiling.

"Oh", he asked. "Hey!" she had snatched his phone out of his pocket.

"We all agreed to get rid of any patriot music in here", she said waving the phone in the air.

"Aw come on! I'm banned from the pianos unless it is to perform a Glee-assignment or no one else is near! You can't take my music away!"

"Yes I can." She threw the phone up and caught it again.

"Give me that Mercedes", Victor growled playfully. "I'm warning you."

"To quote one of your favorite movies: '_If you want him come and claim him_!'"

"Since when is my phone a he?"

She stuck her tongue out and ran.

"Mercedes", he called. "Mercedes!" He stumbled after her and rounded a corner… colliding with someone. "Ow fuck!"

"Oh sorry", a deep voice said and hands grabbed his shoulders to steady him. "Are you okay kid?"

Victor jerked at the voice and looked up slowly. He was looking up at an Asian man in a suit. Victor could just contain his gasp but one thing ran through his mind.

'_Dad?_'

Now had this been seen in the episode the camera would zoom out from the two, Mr. Montgomery still holding Victor by the shoulders and looking at him and Victor staring at him… then it would faded away and the credits would start. So to the next time… tata ;)

* * *

><p><strong>TBC *That is a quote from the head judge of Let's Dance (Swedish version of Strictly Come DancingDancing With The Stars or whatever the name is). He said it to a football player (soccer-player for all you Americans out there) and I thought it fitted.**


	13. Silly Love Songs

**Small warning for "dirty" talking Santana and for "dirty" talking Victor.**

* * *

><p>Part 13<p>

Mr. Montgomery looked at the kid in front of him and noticed the red hair, red eyes, black clothes and the tense expression on his face. He also realized he was still holding on to the kid.

"Oh sorry", he said and let go. "Are you okay kid? You seem to be in pain."

"A little sir", the kid said. "That's what happens when you play football."

"Oh, a football player are we?"

"Just for one match", the kid said and grinned. "I wasn't too bad… so uh… what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for the teachers' lounge", Mr. Montgomery said and smiled. "Could you show me the way?"

"I… uh I… well…" He rubbed his neck and cleared his throat. "Yes of course dude… this way."

He started to walk… well stagger and he nearly froze when he felt Mr. Montgomery wrap an arm around his shoulders to help him walk. They soon reached the teachers' lounge and the boy looked at him.

"Here we are", he said. "Can I go now?"

"Yes thank you young man", Mr. Montgomery said. "It was very kind of you. Have a good day."

He patted the boy's back and the boy's eyes widened and he screamed out:

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Mr. Montgomery jumped and the kid started to rub his back… well tried to. Mr. Montgomery hurriedly helped him. The door to the teachers' lounge was slammed open and there stood a rather big woman dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, behind her stood a thinner tall woman with blonde hair wearing a track suit and a man with a much gelled hair, he was dressed in a vest and tie. Their eyes darkened at the sight they saw. Mr. Montgomery realized what they "were" seeing. They saw a man rub the back of a boy… almost in a tender way while holding an arm around his waist. He hurriedly moved back from the kid and straightened his tie.

"Oz", the blonde asked and then pointed a finger in Mr. Montgomery's face. "Who is this?"

"Some guy that wanted to find the teachers' lounge", the kid, Oz said through gritted teeth.

"Why did you scream Victor", the other woman asked. "And why was he caressing you?"

"He slapped me on my sore back Coach… I couldn't help it and he wasn't caressing me… he was just helping me rub the pain-"

"Who the hell are you and why do you slap one of my kids", the blonde woman asked.

"I didn't slap him", Mr. Montgomery said.

"Sure felt like it…" Oz grumbled.

"I only patted him on the back as a thank you for showing me the way… I had no idea his back was injured."

"Uh huh", Beiste said stepping between Mr. Montgomery and Oz. "So who are you?"

Mr. Montgomery got out his wallet and flicked it open.

"James Montgomery FBI", he said and the three teachers' eyes widened a bit and Oz looked caught between disbelief and awe. "I am looking for these two men."

He handed a picture to the teachers and Oz tried to get a look as well. Mr. Montgomery smiled, but tilted the picture away so that Oz wouldn't be able to see.

"I've never seen them before", the male teacher said.

"Neither have I", the brunette woman said. "What have they done?"

"They are trying to find this kid…" Mr. Montgomery said and showed them a picture of his son and he had to fight to keep his voice from cracking. His hand was trembling a little bit though.

"Why", the man asked taking the picture. "He's a student at Dalton judged by the uniform."

"Was… he's… missing."

Mr. Montgomery noticed the two female teachers cast a quick look at the picture and then Oz. Mr. Montgomery followed their gaze and saw him look curious.

"Oz", the blonde said to him. "Are these the men that came here looking for a Dalton student?"

She showed the boy the picture and Mr. Montgomery's eyes widened. The men had been here! Oz looked at the picture and nodded.

"They were here", he said.

"When?" Mr. Montgomery asked, moved around the brunette woman and grabbed the boy by the shoulders and looked deep into those red eyes.

"In November I think… Uh can I go now?" Oz broke the eye contact.

"What did you tell them?"

"That I didn't know the kid… and Coach Sylvester ran them off…"

"Who is Coach Sylvester?"

"I beg your pardon", the blonde woman said sounding offended. "Do you not know who _I_ am? I'm a champion! I've won Cheerleading nationals six years in a row!"

Mr. Montgomery looked at the woman and cocked an eyebrow.

"And I should know this because", he asked calmly and the woman's mouth dropped open and Oz started to snigger. Mr. Montgomery winked at him. Sylvester was about to start yelling but the other woman cut in:

"Sue told the men to leave and they did. We can't help you anymore."

"I see", Mr. Montgomery said. "Thank you all for your help. If they ever come back here… call this number." He handed out four notes with his number. The kid's hand trembled a bit and when he took the card their fingers touched. Mr. Montgomery grabbed his hand and the kid stared up at him with big eyes.

"Don't worry kid", he said. "They will not hurt you if they come back. Stay out of their way and you will be fine. Okay?"

"Y-yeah", Oz stuttered. The male teacher cleared his throat.

"Well", he said. "Victor we must get to Glee."

"Right Mr. Schue", Oz said. Victor Oz, Mr. Montgomery would remember that name. The boy and his teacher left and Mr. Montgomery said good bye to the other teachers and left the school and was to leave Lima as well and hunt on. He would bring these men to justice and get his son back. He just had to.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue and Victor walked into the choir room where the others were waiting. Mercedes smiled gently at Victor and handed him back his phone. He checked his music files and saw that Mercedes had deleted all his patriotic melodies... or what she thought was his patriotic melodies. He smirked and Mercedes paled.<p>

"You have changed their names haven't you", she said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Oh yes", he said and smirked mischievously. Mercedes gently slapped him on the arm and he stuck his tongue out at her. She was about to retort but got cut off by Mr. Schue.

"All right guys", he said as he wrote LOVE on the whiteboard and drew a heart around it. "I have one word for you."

Brittany raised her hand.

"Brittany", Mr. Schue said.

"Is it love", she asked. Victor had to admit that she looked adorable in those new clothes. "I'm totally gonna graduate now." The last was a small cheer for herself.

"Valentine's Day is coming up", Schue continued. "So for this week's lesson I want you guys to pick a partner, because you are gonna sing to them" while he spoke Brittany hugged Artie close, Sam took Quinn's hand, Mike and Tina just smiled and Victor put his arm around Mercedes. "what you think is the world's greatest love song. Yeah find a song that communicates all the things that love means to you. Now, partner up."

"Mr. Schue", Finn cut in just before anyone could start talking. "Can I say something?"

Mr. Schue made a face that told everyone that of course Finn could. Finn got up and took the floor.

"I just wanted to point out that for the first time an entire week has gone by without anyone of us getting slushied", he said. "I think the fact that I led the football team to a conference championship might have something to do with it."

"You have got to be kidding me", Victor whispered to Mercedes while the other boys rolled their eyes or looked annoyed.

"Fact is that I'm the closest thing that this Glee Club has to a celebrity right now-"

"Can someone please put a pin to his big head before it grows even more", Victor remarked but Finn ignored him.

"-and just like a famous athlete, I wanna give to a charity. You guys."

Everyone looked exited at that but Mercedes and Victor were suspicious.

"I don't like where this is going", she whispered to her boyfriend.

"Agreed", he whispered back.

"So I'm setting up a kissing booth for a dollar a smooch and donating the proceeds to the Glee Club, to help us-" Mercedes couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't even _act_ like you're trying to help this Glee Club out", she said. "You just wanna kiss a bunch of girls."

Santana jumped on that train as well.

"I've kissed Finn", she said. "And can I just say it's 'not worth a buck'."

Mercedes laughed and Victor gave the Latina a high five.

"Dude", Finn objected looking at Victor.

"What", Victor said. "It was a homerun on the comedy diamond. Anything that can shrink your oversized ego-head will be approved by me."

"I will however pay a hundred bucks to jiggle one of his man boobs", Santana said.

"Okay maybe not that kind of taunting", Victor said leaning back again. "That is not on my conscience."

"Oh how sad", Santana said. "Do you even have one?"

"A small one but it's there."

"Are you sure because I think all those chemicals are shrinking your brain and your mind."

"Well Tanya at least I have something that can shrink."

She glared at him but then smiled.

"Are we talking about your head or _another_ precious part?" she asked smirking.

Puck started to laugh and Victor smirked back at Santana.

"It's so big that if it shrink it won't matter. You also have some stuff that can shrink Tanya. Did you go from D to C yet?"

"You are horrible do you know that?" she asked smirking.

"I'm no worse than you."

"True but you are getting there… now back to Finn's man boobs." She turned back to Finn.

"Do you ever get tired of tearing other people down", he asked in annoyance.

"No", she answered calmly. "Not really."

"'Cause you always just seem to be meddling in everybody else's business."

"Oh please", she said rolling her eyes. "You guys love me."

"True", Brittany and Victor agreed.

"I keep it real and I'm hilarious."

"Not all the time", Victor said.

"Oh shut it rainbow boy."

"Nope that's not me, I think Sue calls that senior for Rainbow. I'm Oz after the magical color-changing horse in the movie."

"Shut up", Santana told him. "I'm funny."

"Actually you're just a bitch", Lauren cut in.

"Whoa!" "Oh!" and "Wow" echoed around the room and Santana held up a finger.

"I'm sorry", she said. "You've just got eyes for my man."

"Okay first of all I'm _not_ your man", Puck told her.

"And Finn is right", Quinn said. "All you ever do is insult us, except for Victor because he pays you back with the same means. Three weeks ago you said you were disappointed that I didn't have a lizard baby."

"Five minutes ago you said Mr. Schue belonged in a twelve-step program", Tina cut in.

"Wait, what", Mr. Schue asked shocked and a little angry.

"You're addicted to vests", Santana told him.

"The truth is Santana", Rachel said and she turned to her. "you can dish it out but you can't take it unless it comes from Victor."

"Wow a lot about me all of a sudden", Victor remarked but got ignored again.

"Okay maybe you're right", Rachel went on. "Maybe I am destined to play the title role in the Broadway musical version of _Willow_ but the only job you're gonna have is working on a pole!"

The room was quiet for those seconds it took them to realize what Rachel had said. Some looked stunned and amused. But Victor flew up.

"Shut up Rachel", he spat. "You don't tell people things like that!"

"Vic's right", Mercedes agreed getting up as well. "Santana is bitchy and all but you have no right to tell her offensive things like that!"

"Excuse me", Rachel said. "But she-"

"Oh shut up", Victor said. "I'm so tired of your faked innocence! You act like this sweet little dove but truth is I can see through your pantomime. You are willing to do anything for fame so I won't be surprised if you in a few years will do something stupid just to get noticed by the media!"

The room was quiet, Rachel's face turned red with rage and she stormed out. Mercedes pulled Victor down on a chair. Santana got up and sat beside him and hugged him, burying her face in his neck.

"Thank you", she whispered.

"It's okay Tanya", Victor said putting his arm around her. The others watched them, some feeling a bit guilty.

* * *

><p>"Guys I really need your help", Puck said as the boys of ND were leaving the school.<p>

"No I am not gonna bail you out from prison Noah", Victor teased and got slapped on the back. "Son of a-"

"Sorry", Puck hurriedly said. "I forgot! Uh… will you help me?"

"What's it about", Artie asked.

"Lauren."

"Oh", the boys said at once.

"I wanna sing this song to her… but I kinda need your help on a part." He handed them sheet music and Victor cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Dead serious. Guys I really like her and I need your help to woo her…"

The other boys looked at each other smirking.

"Of course we'll help dude", Artie said. "What do you want us to do?"

Puck beamed and told him when he wanted them to sing… and how. Victor face palmed and the other boys stared at him.

"No, no Noah", he said and pulled an empty music sheet out of his bag and a pencil. He started to write and then handed it to Finn; he then did the same thing for Sam, Artie, Mike, Puck and then himself.

"What's this", Finn asked looking at the notes on it.

"Just trust me", Victor said and put away his pencil. "After I say four, you sing like on the paper okay?"

They all nodded.

"One, two, one, two, three, four."

**_Are, you gonna take me home tonight  
>oh, down beside that red firelight<br>Are you gonna let it all hang out  
>Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round<em>**

When they stopped the boys stared at him and Puck was grinning.

"Wow!" he yelled. "Vic that was awesome! How did you know to make up harmonies just like that?"

"I got a good music ear… _and_ we sang this song at my old school once", he grumbled the last part blushing. He thought back on _that_ performance. He'd been a freshman and sung lead. The principal and the teachers had _not_ been amused and songs of that kind was never sung again at any Dalton assembly and if the Warblers of today knew this… well he was sure they'd all either die from heart attacks or strokes.

* * *

><p>So the next day in Glee the boys grouped together near the drums, Puck stood in front of them with his guitar and he held out his hands… and the boys started to sing: (<strong><em>Puck, <em>**_all boys_)

_Are you gonna take me home tonight?  
>Oh down beside that red fire light<br>Are you gonna let it all hang out?  
>Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round<em>

**Hey I was just a skinny lad  
>Never knew no good from bad<br>But I knew love before I left my nursery  
>Left alone with big fat Fanny<br>She was such a naughty nanny  
>Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me<br>**  
><strong>I've been singing with my band<br>Across the wire across the land  
>I've seen every blue eyed floozy on the way –Hey!<br>But their beauty and their style  
>Went kind of smooth after a while<br>Take me to them lardy ladies every time  
><strong>  
><em>Oh won't you take me home tonight<em>  
><em>Oh down beside your red firelight<em>  
><em>Oh and you give it all you got<em>  
><em>Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round<em> - **Yeah**  
><em>Fat bottomed girls you make the rocking world go round<em>

**Get on your bikes and ride**

**_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah  
>Them fat bottomed girls<em>**_  
>Fat bottomed girls<em>

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**

When the song was done everyone left, leaving Puck and Lauren alone.

* * *

><p>Later Mercedes and Victor were walking hand in hand towards their classes.<p>

"Have you decided what song to sing yet", she asked a bit shyly.

"I've been trying but…" he turned to her. "I… I can't decide between two songs."

"Which two?"

"Oh no I ain't gonna tell you", he kissed her on the cheek. They continued to walk for a bit then Mercedes had to ask:

"Where did you go yesterday after I stole your phone?"

"I… I ran into someone…"

"Oh", she asked. "Who?"

"M-my dad."

She stared at him and he pulled her into an empty classroom and told her everything and she hugged him close to her, rubbing his back in a soothing way. While they sat there they saw a sad-looking Sam walk by the door.

"Sam", Victor called out and he turned to them and walked to them slowly.

"What's up honey", Mercedes asked.

"It's Quinn", Sam answered.

"What did Nini do?" Victor asked.

Sam sat down between the pair and told them about seeing Finn and Quinn within kissing distance of each other and how his girlfriend kept stealing glances at Finn. It broke his heart because he was guessing Quinn was going to go after Finn now that he was king of the school again, because that would make her more popular. Victor put his arm around Sam's shoulders and Mercedes took his hand, rubbing it in a soothing way.

"It will be okay Sam", Mercedes told him. "Finn would never go after someone else's girl."

"Quinn told me that she is going to kiss Finn at that stupid booth after Glee to proof that there are no feelings between them" Sam mumbled sadly. "I'm not sure but she looked kind of happy in her eyes."

Victor patted his shoulder. "Leave this to me buddy." He got up, umbrella in hand and walked out the door. He saw Rachel and Finn talk by the booth, he saw Rachel hold something but ignored it. He stalked up to them.

"Rachel", he said and she turned to him.

"Yes Vic", she asked.

"Watch the booth for a sec", Victor answered. "Finn and I are gonna have a little chat."

"Why would she need to watch the booth", Finn asked. "We can-GAK!"

The last he exclaimed when Victor hooked the handle of his umbrella to the collar of Finn's football jersey and started to drag him down the hallway. Victor didn't stop until they were in the locker rooms. There he unhooked his precious weapon and rounded on Finn.

"Leave Quinn and Sam alone", he said calmly, but pointing the umbrella tip at Finn's face.

"What", Finn asked looking at the tip, causing his eyes to look in cross.

"I saw you and Quinn by the booth and I've seen the sneaking glances you both throw at each other", Victor growled. "Back off."

"Why?" Finn hit the umbrella aside. "I love her and I want to be with her."

"But she is with Sam, who also loves her and she loves him."

"Then why did she kiss me after the football game?" Finn's eyes widened when he registered what he'd said. Victor's eyes… narrowed. He growled at Finn and left furiously. He knew that if he stayed he'd probably beaten the quarterback up.

* * *

><p>As he walked down the hallway his phone started to ring and he looked at the number. He recognized it but wasn't sure from where.<p>

"Hello", he said when he answered. "Victor Montgomery."

"Vic", a familiar voice asked. "It's me Trent."

"Trent!" Victor looked angry and hid inside a janitor's closet. "Dude why the hell are you calling me? This is stupid and dangerous!"

"I-I'm sorry Vic but… uh I well we kinda need your help."

"We?"

"The Warblers."

"Oh hell to the no Trent! It's too risky."

"Kurt said you are good with making intro for songs, he heard it from that Mercedes girl and he told us to call you. We are in a bit of a situation here."

"What have you done", Victor asked calmly, but sternly.

Trent told him about the Warblers GAP-attack, what song they were singing and Victor groaned and slammed his head against the door.

"You got to be kidding me", he said. "Blaine is going-"

"We know", Trent cut in. "Can you come up with a good intro for it?"

"Why don't go all _5th Symphony_", Victor asked dryly. "Since this will only end badly."

"You're a genius!" Trent shouted. "That would be so cool!"

"Bye Trent… don't ever call me again."

"Oh… yeah… right. Th-"

Victor hung up before he heard what Trent was about to say and he left to find Mercedes and get to Glee Club.

* * *

><p>Victor and Mercedes cheered loudly for Mike and Artie after their number.<p>

"That's my man and his legs don't work", Brittany said happily.

"Tenderoni!" Finn cheered.

"I'm so in love I may just start crying", Tina said and she and Mike kissed. Mr. Schue laughed and applauded and praised the boys on their number and then turned to the class.

"Has anyone else got a number ready?" he asked and Victor raised his hand.

"Oh no you don't", Mercedes said and pulled his hand down.

"Yes I do", he said smirking. "I said I couldn't choose between two, but that doesn't mean I can't perform one number here and another later on."

She blushed and Victor got up. He took a guitar and started to play and then sang: (**_Vic, _**_boys_)

**_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
>It's love this time<em>** – Mercedes smiled shyly, blushed and looked at her feet.**_  
>It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love<br>This love is mine_**

**_I can see you with me when I'm older_ **– Victor closed his eyes and lost himself to the music.**_  
>All my lonely nights are finally over<br>You took the weight of the world off my shoulders_** – He opened his eyes and looked at his girl.**_  
>(<em>**_the world just goes away**)**_

_**Oh, when you kiss me**_ (_when you kiss me**)  
>I know you miss me (<strong>I know you miss me**)  
>and when you're with me<br>The world just goes away  
>The way you hold me (<strong>The way you kiss me**)  
>The way you show me (<strong>I know you miss me**)  
>That you adore me oh,<br>When you kiss me  
>Oh, yeah<strong>_

All the girls were having glazy eyes and the boys were all smiling. Since the boys sang as well their girls were looking at them with love-struck eyes.

**_You are the one, I think I'm in love  
>Life has begun (<em>**_I think I'm in love**)  
>I can see the two of us together<strong>_ – Vic sat down in front of Mercedes.**_  
>I know I'm gonna be with you forever<br>Love couldn't be any better  
>(<em>**_the world just goes away**)**_

**_Oh, when you kiss me (_**_when you kiss me**)**_ – He took her hand in his.**_  
>I know you miss me (<em>**_I know you miss me**)  
>and when you're with me<br>The world just goes away  
>The way you hold me (<strong>The way you kiss me**)  
>The way you show me (<strong>I know you miss me**)  
>That you adore me oh,<br>When you kiss me**_

During the instrumental part he pulled Mercedes to her feet, the guitar he abandoned and started to slow dance around the room with her as he sang:  
><strong><em><br>I can see you with me when I'm older  
>All my lonely nights are finally over<br>You took the weight of the world off my shoulders  
>(<em>**_the world just goes away**)**_

The other boys, with girlfriends, pulled their girls up and danced with them too, Artie was having Brittany sit on his lap as he drove around with his wheelchair.

**_Oh, when you kiss me (_**_when you kiss me**)  
>I know you miss me (<strong>I know you miss me**)  
>and when you're with me<br>The world just goes away  
>The way you hold me (<strong>The way you kiss me**)  
>The way you show me (<strong>I know you miss me**)  
>That you adore me oh,<br>The world just goes away**_

(_The way you kiss me **)And when you kiss me  
>(<strong>I know you miss me**) I know you miss me  
>(<strong>And when you're with me**) Oh, the world just goes away  
>When you kiss me<strong>_

Victor and Mercedes finished their dance with a kiss and the Glee Club cheered, it was so sweet they all loved it. Victor and Mercedes though only had eyes for each other and they left together, they went to the kissing booth to watch what was going to go down there. It didn't take long for Finn to appear and soon Quinn was there as well, with Sam.

"Wait", Sam said. "Hold on I wanna see this."

"Pervert", Finn asked dryly.

"I'd prefer chaperone", Sam said smugly, he had listened to Victor's advice just before Glee Club. "And also boyfriend."

Finn rolled his eyes but then saw Victor glare at him so he cleared his throat and then he and Quinn kissed. They parted slowly and Victor could read the expression on Finn's face. It made him growl. He didn't even register Sam and Quinn start to leave, not until she ran up to Finn and whispered something in his ear and he said something… he said:

"Fireworks."

* * *

><p>The next day Victor gaped in confusion when he saw Santana walk down the hallways in a short, somewhat sexy, candy-striped dress and with a tiny nurse hat on her head. He had to see what was going on so he followed her. He saw her walk right up to Finn and kiss him.<p>

"Whoa", Finn said when she backed away, smiling though.

"Sorry about that", Santana said. "I couldn't help myself."

Finn looked smug.

"Give me a break", Victor grumbled from his hiding spot.

"If I have anything", he heard Santana say. "I hope it's not contagious."

She turned and walked away, Finn's smug look dropping.

"Wh-what", he asked in confusion but she just walked on, looking smug. When she walked by him Victor grabbed his arm and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Okay bitch", he said, half smirk on his lips, and she smirked back. "What was that about?"

"Oh you know homo", she said happily patting his cheek. "Just a little experiment."

"Oh really", he said crossing his arms. "I never knew you were one for science bitch."

"And I never knew you're such a sappy romantic homo."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe so bitch but I know what an angry girl can do… so bitch, what did you do?"

"Oh nothing homo", she said nonchalantly looking at her once perfect nails, they weren't the same since the fight with Lauren. "I just might have given Finn mono to see-"

"If he is fooling around with Quinn?"

She stared at him.

"How did you know?" she asked shock.

"That's my secret", he smirked.

"Oh hell no Oz you are gonna tell me!" she said.

"First tell me what you know Tanya."

"No way", she said and crossed her arms.

"Suit yourself", he walked towards the door and she grabbed him by the shoulders. He smirked and when she turned him around she only kissed his open palm.

"Nice try bitch", he said and walked over to a tube with washing alcohol and washed his hand thoroughly. "But I know how angry girls think."

"Why since you're one homo", she snapped.

"Maybe", he said smugly. "There's no force on this planet as dangerous as an angry woman and I wouldn't mind being looked upon a force that can be reckoned with. So good luck with your experiment and I'll see you in class."

He walked out and Santana scoffed and followed a bit later.

* * *

><p>That evening Mercedes mom called her down from her room and told her that there was a handsome young man waiting for her. Mercedes got down and saw Victor stand there with a bunch of roses in his hand and dressed in a suit, tie hung loose around his neck in a cool, relaxed way. She smiled<p>

"Vic", she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well since we promised Kurtie boy to be there for his Lonely Hearts Dinner tomorrow on Valentine's Day I guessed we'd have a date tonight instead", he held the roses out to her. "Mercedes Jones would you go on a date with me?"

She giggled, took the flowers and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be right back", she said. "I just have to change into something… that is not my pajamas."

Victor grinned when she ran up the stair and then turned when someone cleared their throat. He saw Mr. Jones and Mercedes' older brother stand there. He grinned sheepishly.

"Good evening sirs", he said bowing a little.

"Victor I presume", Mercedes' brother said coldly.

"Yes and you must be Mercy's brother Oscar."

"I am", Oscar said crossing his arms. "Now, who gave you permission to date ma little sister?"

Victor smiled and shared an amused look with Mr. Jones and then turned back to Oscar.

"She did", he said. "My friends as well as hers told me that when another girl made a move on me your sister did say to this girl 'to get her paws of her man'. So she decided I was her man and I feel that she is my girl."

"I didn't give you permission", Oscar growled.

"Your parents did and that has the heavier value… not as heavy as her opinion though. Truth is Oscar, I love this girl and I will never do anything to hurt her, should I you will have my permission to kick my ass or brutally murder me."

Oscar looked shocked, he hadn't imagined the guy to answer like that, usually boys got intimidated by him, but this pipsqueaky, colorful little Asian didn't seem to be nervous or scared at all. He only seemed amused.

"So uh", Oscar sighed and let the threatening image slide. "Uh Mercy says you're in her Glee Club."

"I am", Victor said.

"Are you any good?"

"I hope so, I did apply for NYADA but haven't gotten an answer yet so… Mercy tells me I'm good and that's really the only thing that matters."

"What do you-"

"Mercedes is amazing on stage, she is a diva yes but her voice is strong and beautiful and she belongs on the stage. When she's up there she is in her element and you can see how she enjoys it."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

Mr. Jones laughed and patted Victor's back.

"It's better not ask Oscar", he said. "Now Vic, why don't you play something on the piano for us?"

Victor started to grin, true to their words Victor had been kept away from any piano at McKinley so his fingers were itching.

"Sure", he said. "What do the gentlemen want to hear?"

Mercedes came down the stairs dressed in a dark red blouse, black trousers, black shoes and a black jacket. She wore the necklace her boyfriend had given her and a black purse. She heard piano music from the dining room and went inside. She smiled when she saw her father dance with her mother, her brother sit on the couch with his eyes closed and bopping his head in tune to the music. She saw her boyfriend by the piano and sat down beside him on the piano stool. She whispered in his ear and he smiled and changed the melody, Mercedes knew her parents and brother looked confused but then Victor started to sing (_Mercedes, **both, **_**Victor**)

**Moon so bright, night so fine  
>Keep your heart here with mine<br>Life's a dream we are dreaming**

_Race the moon, catch the wind  
>Ride the night to the end<br>Seize the day, stand up for the light_

**_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
>If that is all in life I ever do<em>**

**Heroes rise, heroes fall**  
><strong>Rise again, win it all<strong>  
><em>In your heart, can't you feel the glory?<br>__Through our joy, through our pain_**  
><em>We can move worlds again<br>Take my hand, dance with me  
><em>Dance with me**

**_I want to spend my lifetime loving you  
>If that is all in life I ever do<br>I will want nothing else to see me through  
>If I can spend my lifetime loving you<em>**

_Ooooh yeah yeah hey yeah  
><em>**Woah woah woah_  
><em>Though we know we will never come again_  
><em>When there is love_, life begins  
>Over and over again<em>**

**_Save the night, save the day_**  
><strong><em>Save the love, come what may<em>**  
><strong><em>Love is worth everything we pay<em>**

**_I want to spend my lifetime loving you_**  
><strong><em>If that is all in life I ever do<em>**  
><strong><em>I want to spend my lifetime loving you<em>**  
><strong><em>If that is all in life I ever do<em>**  
><strong><em>I will want nothing else to see me through<em>**  
><strong><em>If I can spend my life time loving you<em>**  
><strong><br>Loving you hey yeah ey  
><strong>_Ooooh yeah yeah_

They looked at each other and grinned and shared a kiss, she could hear someone sniffle, probably her mom but when she turned towards her family it was her dad that was crying. Her mother was smiling and her brother looked highly amused. Victor rose and offered Mercedes his hand and they left, Victor promised to bring her back before 10. I suck at writing romantic dates so I will not get into detail… just imagine the most romantic stuff you can and that's what they did.

* * *

><p>The next day in Glee Club Finn handed in the, almost, 350 dollars he'd gotten through his kissing booth. But Victor could see, like everyone else, that he wasn't looking so good. He looked sick and Victor noticed something else… Quinn looked as much under the weather as Finn did. Victor caught Santana's gaze and she smirked at him and he sighed and looked at her with disappointment. For a few seconds he thought he saw hurt on her face but she quickly masked it and was back to her normal cocky self. Victor turned his attention to Tina as she sang <em>My Funny Valentine<em> to Mike… buuuut broke down not long after starting singing. Mike had to run up to her and give her comfort.

"Okay", Mr. Schue said getting up. "Wow that was… powerful."

"I love you Mike Chang", Tina sobbed.

"Almost too powerful", Schue remarked as he put a hand on her shoulder. "So Mercedes… are you up for your number?"

She smiled and got up.

"This song", she said. "Is for my boyfriend, the best boy in the world, Victor Montgomery."

Victor smiled and Mercedes started to sing.

**_Looking out on the morning rain  
>I used to feel so uninspired<br>And when I knew I had to face another day  
>Lord, it made me feel so tired<br>Before the day I met you, life was so unkind  
>But you're the key to my peace of mind<em>**

**_Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like_**  
><strong><em>A natural woman<em>**

**_When my soul was in the lost-and-found_**  
><strong><em>You came along to claim it<em>**  
><strong><em>I didn't know just what was wrong with me<em>**  
><strong><em>Till your kiss helped me name it<em>**  
><strong><em>Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for<em>**  
><strong><em>And if I make you happy I don't need to do more<em>**

**_Cause you make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like_**  
><strong><em>A natural woman<em>**

**_Oh, baby, what you've done to me_**  
><strong><em>You make me feel so good inside<em>**  
><strong><em>And I just want to be close to you<em>**  
><strong><em>You make me feel so alive<em>**  
><strong><em>You make me feel, you make me feel, you make me feel like<em>**  
><strong><em>A natural woman<em>**

Victor smiled and got up as he applauded and he and Mercedes kissed while the girls cooed and the boys grinned.

"Get some Montgomery", Puck cheered. Finn had given up the fight right then.

"Mr. Schue", he said holding up his hand. "Can I be excused? I don't feel well."

"You look like crap", Victor remarked.

"I do too", Quinn said. "Feel sick I mean…"

"Let me guess", Santana said in an almost cheery tone. "You have a sore throat, your glands are swollen and you're feverish."

"Yeah", Finn said and Victor groaned on the inside. Finn just signed his death sentence. "Yeah, which is why I need to go to the nurse."

"It sounds like you have mono", Santana said in that spiteful tone. That no one else in the room noticed her tone had Victor worried about their sanity… and their intelligence. But he assumed they were just to used to Santana being spiteful at other people's misfortune.

"Otherwise known as 'the kissing disease'", Santana continued. "But you know what really helps spread it? A little tongue. This is weird, because it sounds like Quinn here, has it too…"

"I was there when they kissed", Sam defended his girlfriend. "It was just a peck."

"So how about we stop talking about tonguing and Finn and I go to the nurse?" Quinn asked and got up.

"You know I think that is a _capital_ idea", Santana said cheerfully. She turned to Victor. "Experiment done homo now spit it out."

"Santana", a couple of people exclaimed in shock or in anger.

"Not at all bitch", Victor shot back smirking. "For all I know it failed from the start."

"Victor!" Mercedes exclaimed. "You can't call her bitch!"

"Of course I can", he said smirking. "Because she enjoys it, don't ya bitch?"

"Of course I do homo", Santana said and patted his knee and then she left. Sam also left, too confused to stay in the room. The rest rounded on Victor.

"Spill", Mercedes said taking his hand and he looked at her. "What 'experiment' was she talking about?"

Victor sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Santana had this idea that Finn and Quinn are fooling around", Victor said.

"What", Artie asked. "That's not cool yo."

"I know… so Santana somehow got mono germs… kissed Finn at that booth and the rest is history."

"You think Quinn got mono from the peck", Rachel asked and Victor bowed his head.

"No", he said and they stared at him.

"You mean they like kissed-kissed", Lauren asked.

"I can't know for sure but I do know that they kissed-kissed after the football game", Victor said running a hand through his hair and they all leaned in closer.

"How", Tina asked.

"Broadway", Victor turned to Rachel.

"Yes", she asked.

"Remember when I told you to guard the booth while I dragged Finn off?"

"Yeah…"

"He told me he and Quinn kissed."

"Oh no he didn't", Mercedes asked aghast.

"He did."

"Oh boy", Puck said.

"To put it mildly", Victor said and got up, holding out his hand to Mercedes and they left together.

* * *

><p>That evening Montjones and Tike walked into Breadstix and saw Rachel sit alone. Mercedes walked up behind her and asked:<p>

"Mind if we join you?"

Rachel startled but then smiled.

"I would love that", she said and they sat down. Tike sat down opposite Rachel and Victor sat down beside her with Mercedes on his other side. Mercedes was wearing a red cap that matched Victor's red hair and red turtle neck. Victor had decided to go because if his real father didn't recognize him, keep in mind that he still has the red lenses in, then how could the Warblers? The Warblers walked on stage and Kurt started to talk into the mike:

"Testing", he said. "One, two, three. Testing one, two , three. All right. So, happy Valentine's Day everybody. For those of you Breadstix patrons who don't know who I am I am Kurt Hummel and welcome to my first ever Lonely Hearts Club dinner. Whether you are single with hope or madly in love", here he looked pointedly at Tike and Montjones. "-and are here because I forced you to come out and support me sit back and enjoy. And to all the singles out there, this is our year."

He walked in among the other Warblers and they all started to sing and Victor couldn't keep the silly smile off of his face. Mercedes noticed it too and took his hand. She gave it a gentle squeeze and he smiled at her. Kurt was enjoying this show but then he noticed something… Victor was singing along to one of the harmonies! Kurt forced the scoff off of his face. He knew the song had been worked out by David, Thad and Wes a while back and was not even thought of being used... ever. But when Kurt brought up his idea to the Warblers David had suggested it.

'_This is odd_', Kurt thought as the number went on and Victor mouthed along to every single thing. At one point in the number, when Blaine sang to Santana Victor glared at him, got up and reached over to Santana and they grabbed each other's hands squeezing gently and smiling.

'_How does he know?_' Kurt thought again when Victor started to mouth along again, while sitting down. Then he remembered something. Victor told him he'd been the only freshman to join the Warblers his year… but the Warblers had told him Wes had been the only freshman Warbler that year and he was not a transfer student. Had Victor forgotten him? And how did Trent and he _really_ know each other?

When the number was over Kurt watched as Trent walked over to Mercedes, Rachel and Victor and shook their hands talking happily. Victor started at Dalton his freshman year but only stayed for a few weeks before being transferred and Trent mentioned something about a dept in middle school before he got to Dalton. He remembered the club Victor told him about… the same club Trent had said that he'd been attending before starting at Dalton… in which club Victor had graduated before him… going to Dalton as well, but Victor ahd said that club was at his latest school... It didn't add up!

He also came to think of that letter Wes had sent the Warblers at sectionals. He had seen the letter and read through it as well… the handwriting was familiar. He had no idea why Wes Montgomery, a senior, Warbler council chairman, student council president, to be Valedictorian, dorm prefect and head boy would transfer like that. He looked at Victor who was now talking to Blaine, Thad and David. Victor caught his eyes and grinned.

"Kurt!" he called and smiled. "Get over here!"

Kurt plastered a fake smile on his lips and hurried over. He was going to figure this out, step one… find out _why_ this Wes Montgomery transferred from Dalton. He would solve this mystery and confront Victor about it, because if Kurt was right… Wes Montgomery was sitting right in front of him and the Warblers... had no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	14. Comeback

Part 14

Victor couldn't believe his eyes as he sat in Glee Club with the others. Sue was joining Glee Club? What twisted dimension had they just stepped in to? What demonic plot had Sue created to tear down the Glee Club from the inside and what demon had possessed Mr. Schue to allow this to happen? It had been a few weeks since Valentine's Day and things were finally calming down, even Rachel seemed somewhat calm and that was really saying something. But now… now Schue drops this on them? Victor pulled at this yet again pink hair. When he was asked why on Earth he was pink again he said he'd only been it for a day so it's time to go a week.

"This cannot be happening", Tina said when Schue told them Sue was sitting in.

"This seems like a terrible idea", Artie agreed.

"Guys, it's not up for discussion", Mr. Schue said. "Okay? Now, there's no secret that Coach Sylvester has taken her licks."

"I mean", Santana said shaking her head. "Just wanky." Sue glared at her.

"And I believe she could use a little sympathy from us", Schue continued.

"Sympathy", Mercedes scoffed. "From us? Uh uh."

"Yeah all she's ever done is making our lives miserable", Quinn said ignoring the fact that Sue was looking at them all with a mix of sadness and anger.

"She got exactly what she deserved", Santana agreed.

"You're lucky I left my blowgun at home Air-Bags", Sue said calmly. "'cause I got a clear shot at your nonnies."

"And you're lucky I left my pepper spray at home", Victor snarled. "And that I decided not to use my 'umbrella' on you."

Sue smirked, noticing the way he said umbrella, she know what he meant.

"Try it Oz", she said. "I have no tear canals and I wear iron underwear and bullet proof protection underneath me track suit. Oh and by the way, did your girlfriend smear cotton-candy on your head with purpose or did you blow such a big gum-bubble that it exploded and planted its sticky disgusting remains on your head?"

"You choose", Victor said and she reached over and ruffled his hair.

"What do you know", she said. "Not sticky at all… just fluffy. So what stuffed toy shop did you buy that cotton from?"

"The one next to the store where you buy the nails and pins you eat for breakfast."

"Guys", Schue cut in sharply. "Coach Sylvester has had her recent setbacks but she is a proven champion. We could do worse than to have that kind of winning record in our midst."

The kids looked at each other.

"We got Victor and football champions and the girls won cheerleading nationals six times", Puck pointed out. "That's enough."

The kids looked around at each other again.

"Let me break it down to you", Sue said. "I am no longer a threat to you people, all right? I'm just hoping that your singing and dancing around will pull me out of my doldrums and give me a reason to live. Is that too much to ask?"

"No", Victor said calmly. "But is you treating students with respect and a bit of kindness too much to ask?"

"Oh shut it Cotton-Head and tend to your wife, although she must be colorblind to fall for a fashion catastrophe such as you."

"Says the woman who hasn't been out of a tracksuit since 1957", Victor teased. Sue narrowed her eyes at him and he grinned.

"Oh you are good Oz", she said. "I am happy to have you in my organization."

"What is that organization again", Victor asked, he'd never gotten an answer.

"_My_ organization." He got his usual answer.

"Guys, it's settled", Schue cut in. "Sue's gonna be with us for the week. Now I received an envelope in the mail today. We know that we are facing Kurt and the Warblers at regionals."

"Sweet Porcelain", Sue said fondly and actually smiled a little.

"And it looks like this year we face Aural Intensity again."

"They cleaned our clock last year", Mercedes groaned.

"The kissup-choir", Victor asked them in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "_Really_?"

"Shut up", Santana told him.

"But… _really_?" His voice was a few octaves higher when he said really.

"Yes _really_", Rachel said in annoyance.

"Seems like the government board has assigned a theme to this year's regionals", Schue went on explaining. "And part of our score will be how well we interpret it. This year's theme: Anthem. Now who can tell us what an anthem is?"

"It's the bottom of an ant's pants", Brittany said and left everyone confused… as always. Victor noticed she was wearing legwarmers on her arms. Good idea he realized, she was probably cold wearing just that tank top.

"So close", Schue told her. "So close. No." Rachel looked bored, annoyed and angry at the same time, still holding her hand up. Victor decided to mess with her.

"An anthem is an epic song", he said and they all looked at him, glared in Rachel's case. "Filled with a groundswell of emotion, that somehow seems bigger than itself. Even bigger than the person performing it!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself", Schue said smiling and Victor winked at Rachel. She huffed.

"Mr. Schue", Sam said raising his hand.

"Oh, hey, Sam", Schue said a bit shocked. "I didn't even notice your new haircut."

"Yeah, I've been working on a new image to go with my new one man band, The Justin Bieber Experience."

Victor groaned, as did Mercedes.

"I freaking hate Justin Beaver", Victor said and got glared at by Sam and some of the girls. "What? The kid su-"

"Dude", Puck told Sam cutting off Victor's speech. "That haircut makes your mouth look even bigger." The others chuckled a bit but Sue held her hand out at Puck.

"Let her speak", she said.

"Laugh all you want", Sam said glaring a bit at Victor that was still sniggering. "But that kid's an epic talent and there's a number I've been working on that I've been wanting to show off. And I think it qualifies as an anthem", he turned to Schue. "-because it's just hugely emotional and sums up our generation."

"All right", Schue said. "Let's hear it buddy."

"Please save me", Victor whispered to Mercedes and she patted his knee gently. As Sam sang Victor noticed all the girls, even Mercedes, cheer loudly and get ecstatic. When the number was over Mike cheered a bit for Sam too and the girls did loudly. Sam smirked at Victor who just shook his head and then he heard Sue remark:

"I gotta get that girl on my Cheerios."

Victor cracked up at that and Sam glared at him even harder. But Victor couldn't help it because the first time he heard Justin Bieber _the_ most annoying teenager in the world he'd thought it was a girl.

"Get a hold on yourself cream-puff", Sue told him but he just laughed more.

* * *

><p>The next day Victor ended up between something no one wanted to end up between… a battle of the divas. He had been talking to Rachel about her French essay, she needed his help and then Mercedes stalked up and pushed him aside.<p>

"One", she said to Rachel. "Stay away from my man hobbit and two: I heard what you said about me."

"And I heard what _you_ said about _me_ so as punishment I was going to woo Victor."

"Oh no", said boy groaned and slammed his head against the lockers… not too hard.

"Just when I thought we were finally becoming friends", Mercedes said.

"I guess that will just never happen will it?" Rachel asked.

"I guess not. You know there's only one 'I' in Diva Rachel and that 'I' is me. Guess we're just gonna settle this the old-fashioned way."

"Diva-off", Rachel said.

"Diva-what", Victor asked confused.

"Tomorrow, Glee Club", Mercedes said.

"Why not right now?" Rachel asked smugly.

"'Cause I have to go get my cross-trainers. Wanna know why? I'm gonna be doing some runs."

"Girls", Victor asked but the next second Mercedes grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall. He had time to notice a smug-looking Sue Sylvester though.

"Just great", he groaned.

* * *

><p>When Mercedes had dragged him a bit he yanked his hand free. She turned to him and her look was murderous. He rolled his eyes and put his arms around her hugging her close while chuckling.<p>

"You are really cute when you're angry and jealous", he said and then wheezed when she hit his stomach.

"Shut up", she said.

"So _what_ exactly are you angry for?"

"First of all", she pushed her way out of his arms. "I am angry at you for flirting with her."

"Look Mercy", he said taking a step back. "I wasn't flirting with Rachel, I didn't even know she was going to flirt with me! She told me she needed help with French and since that's a language I'm fluent in and she knows it, she asked me to help. Then you showed up and you two started arguing!"

"Because she told Coach Sylvester that I'm not talented!"

Victor's eyes widened and he groaned and knocked his head against some nearby lockers… again.

"Victor", Mercedes asked confused.

*thud* "What?" *thud*

"What are you doing?"

_*thud*_ "I'm trying" _*thud*_ "to ignore" _*thud*_ "your moment" _*thud*_ "of confusion" _*thud*_ "and obliviousness" _*thud*_ "by making" _*thud*_ "my mind" _*thud*_ "focus on" *thud* "the pain" _*thud*_ "I get" _*thud*_ "from banging" _*thud*_ "my head" _*thud*_ "against" _*thud*_ "the lockers."

When he was about to knock his head against the lockers again Mercedes grabbed him and pulled him back. His forehead was red and she sighed and stood on her toes to reach up and kissed the spot. Victor smiled and kissed her forehead too. They took each other's hand and started to walk down the hallways again.

"My obliviousness", she asked.

"Sue is trying to crush the group", he explained. "I saw her smirk at you and Rachel in a smug way when you dragged me away."

"Sorry about that…"

"It's okay… you saved me from a Rachel that was about to start flirting."

She giggled and they walked on, but when they were going past the boys' locker room three sets of arms reached out and grabbed hold of Victor and pulled him inside. A million of things flashed through Victor's head at that point, but he only knew one thing to do… defend himself. He kicked backwards and hit someone in the groin, grabbed someone's arm and flung said person over his head and onto the floor with a loud thud and for the last person he swung around with his umbrella and pressed said person up against the lockers, umbrella by the throat and arm across the stomach.

"VIC!" it was Mercedes' terrified voice and he felt her soft hands on his skin, yes he had no sleeves today. "Vic, it's Sam!"

Victor did a double take and suddenly saw the person in front of him for the first time and saw that it was indeed Sam. Victor blushed as red as the boys' football jerseys and backed off. He turned around and saw Mike on the ground rubbing his neck and Puck… holding his groin. But Artie… Artie was laughing his ass off. He was in hysterics.

"Sorry", Victor said and helped Mike up. "I'm so sorry."

"Dude", Mike groaned. "That's the second time you take me by surprise and slam me to the floor."

"Sorry…"

"What tha hell is the bunch of you doing creeping up on people like that", Mercedes demanded of the three boys. "I thought it was Karofsky and his goons ganging up on Vic!"

"I… I did too", Victor said, still red in the face. "Sorry guys it was a reflex."

"It's okay", Sam croaked. "We should have approached you like normal people."

"Dude!" Puck groaned. "What are those feet made off? Titanium?" Artie rolled over to Puck with an icepack, still laughing. Puck took it gladly.

"I am so sorry Noah", Victor said. "You scared the crap out of me and I reacted the only way I know how…"

"It's okay", Noah groaned. "Never do it again."

"Don't jump me from behind and I won't… now what do… Artie stop laughing!"

Artie sobered up at once. It was something in Victor's tone that made him obey.

"Thank you", Victor continued. "Now what is it that you idiots wanted?"

The boys looked from him to Mercedes and she scoffed and left with an annoyed huff.

"Thanks", Victor said dryly. "Now I'll have an annoyed girlfriend on my hands…"

"It's about that", Artie said. "Well almost. After Valentine's-"

"Oh don't come to me with that crap about the girls getting such rushes of endorphin that they are now crashing."

"Dude", Sam exclaimed. "How-"

"Did I know that? Boys, I _am_ a teenage boy _and _a senior. Don't you think I've witnessed or heard the talks before?"

The boys grinned sheepishly and then told him about their ideas. He looked at them as if they were crazy before he started to laugh like crazy. He had to lean against the lockers and hold his stomach, the cause? They told him how to fix Puck's hair. Artie looked at Sam that was fuming.

"I don't think his in yo", Artie said.

"I-i-in", Victor got out between fits of laughter. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"We wanted to know if you want to be part of the band", Puck said. "We could use your voice."

Victor started to laugh even more and just waved to the boys and left.

"Was that a no", Puck asked and Mike shook his head, thinking Puck was an idiot.

* * *

><p>Victor had just enough time to collect himself from his laughing fit before getting to Glee Club. He sat down beside Mercedes, right in front of Quinn. So he heard every word said between her and Finn.<p>

"So", Finn said happily. "Friday night I figured we'd check out the Sullivan Rink. They have ice rink bumper cars."

Victor turned around and sent a death glare at Finn, and it only got "deathier" when he saw where Finn held his arm. But the pair was ignoring him.

"I told you", Quinn said. "I haven't decided what I'm doing yet."

Mercedes tugged on Victor's hand and he turned forward… just in time to see four Wanna-be-Beavers enter the choir room. He started to chuckle into his hand.

"Sweet Jesus", Mercedes groaned. "Who bought tickets to Crazy Town?"

"All right", Schue said amused. "Looks like the guys here are ready to give us their anthem."

Victor started to snigger and Mercedes hit his arm so he had to stifle the sound with his hand.

"Hey everybody", Sam said. "We are the new and improved The Justin Bieber Experience and we think that this song is an anthem because everything Bieber does is epic."

"Truth", Artie said.

At that Victor couldn't contain himself. He started to laugh like crazy and all the girls, save Mercedes and Sue, sent him angry looks, as did Mr. Schue. Finn was just amused. Victor covered his face with his hands and gestured for the boys to continue, but Sue and Mercedes heard him snigger:

"All lies."

Sam was glaring at him.

"Anyway", he said. "This song, like all the songs I sing is for my girlfriend Quinn."

"I'd break up with him if I were you", Sue told her. "It is humiliating and an insult to have a little girl's song sung to you as love songs. A girl with a horrible taste and penis-envy. And especially when the songs suck more than William's hair, is that why you have so much junk in it William?"

"Sue", Schue scolded her but Victor and Mercedes were sniggering.

* * *

><p>Victor and Mercedes did watch the boys perform in the auditorium, laughing at the silliness of it all. The boys did put up a good dance routine but the song still sucked Victor thought. Victor had been laughing since the boys entered the choir room and Mercedes just couldn't help but do the same. When the number was done Sam walked up to the edge and asked:<p>

"So what do you think? Epic right?"

Victor got up.

"My dear Sam", he said smiling. "Since when is dander epic?"

Mercedes laughed and the other girls glared at her and then at Victor.

"Can you do any better", Sam growled.

"What", Victor asked. "Right now?"

"Yes", Puck said. "You keep laughing at us claiming that the Biebs" here Victor shuddered. "-isn't epic."

"So let's see what ya got", Artie said.

"Fine", Victor said with a shrug and walked up to the stage and jumped up. The boys sat down instead. "May I use the keyboard Mr. Schue?"

"Yes", Mr. Schue said. Victor cracked his knuckles.

"Alright…" He took off the short sleeved black shirt and the t-shirt underneath was a tight white thing and Mercedes bit her lip when she saw the outlines of Victor's well-muscled torso. Santana and Rachel were also staring at it.

"This song", Victor said into the mike smirking at the boys. "Is so epic I don't have to explain it." He turned to the band. "Let's hit it." He started to play and just after the first two chords… everyone knew what song it was. Victor started to sing: (**_Victor, _**_Mercedes echoing, _**both, all**)

**_Empty spaces - what are we living for  
>Abandoned places - I guess we know the score<br>On and on  
>Does anybody know what we are looking for<em>**

**_Another hero another mindless crime_**  
><strong><em>Behind the curtain, in the pantomime<em>**  
><strong><em>Hold the line<em>**  
><strong><em>Does anybody want to take it anymore<em>**

**_The show must go on_**  
><strong><em>The show must go on yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>Inside my heart is breaking<em>**  
><strong><em>My make-up may be flaking<em>**  
><strong><em>But my smile still stays on<em>**

The boys looked at each other… feeling a bit less confident.

**_Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance  
>Another heartache another failed romance<br>On and on  
>Does anybody know what we are living for<em>**

_**I guess I'm learning**_ _(I'm learning)**  
>I must be warmer now <strong>(I'm learning, learning)**  
>I'll soon be turning (<strong>turning, turning, turning**) round the corner now  
>Outside the dawn is breaking<br>But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free**_

**The show must go on_  
><em>The show must go on_ - yeah  
>Ooh inside my heart is breaking<br>My make-up may be flaking  
>But my smile still stays on<em>**

**_Yeah, oh oh oh_**

Victor left the keyboard and walked up to the stage edge and held out his hand to the audience:

_**My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies**_  
><em><strong>Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can fly - my friends yeah<strong>_ – He dropped to his knees, wailing at the yeah.

**The show must go on_ (_**_go on, go on**) yeah  
><strong>_**The show must go on_ (_**_go on, go on**)  
>I'll face it with a grin<br>I'm never giving in  
>On with the show<strong>_

**_I'll top the bill_**  
><strong><em>I'll overkill<em>**  
><strong><em>I have to find the will to carry on<br>_On with the show  
><span>With the show<span>**  
><strong><em>Show<em>**

**The show must go on, go on, go on, go on...**

When the music died away Victor pointed at the boys.

"So what do you think", he mimicked them "Epic right?"

"That was", Schue said and got up, he looked at Mercedes and Sue and then turned to Victor with a huge grin on his face. "Awesome!"

"Epic!" Finn called. Victor smirked at the other boys and jumped off the stage. He and Mercedes left together.

* * *

><p>The next day the boys and the girls, save Rachel and Mercedes found Victor in the choir room… banging his head repeatedly on the piano he was leaning on.<p>

"Whoa dude", Puck said. "You okay?"

*bang* "No" *bang* was the answer he got.

"What's wrong", Quinn asked.

*bang* "Mercy" *bang* "and _Rachel_" *bigger bang*.

"Whoa dude", Puck and Finn pulled him away from the piano.

"You're gonna give yourself concussion", Tina pointed out. "Your forehead is all red already."

"Good", Victor said as he was dragged to the chairs. "Then I might end up in a coma and can escape from this horrible creation called diva off!"

"Oh come on homo", Santana said. "Don't be so dramatic. The diva offs are fun."

"Uh not when Sue gets them started because she want to crush the choir bitch", Victor said and they stared at him.

"She told you that", Quinn asked and he snorted.

"She didn't have to", Victor said and got up again. "The look on her face gave it away. If you don't believe me… look at how she acts when she gets here. Now if you excuse me", he walked up to the piano. "I am going to kill myself."

Mike, Puck, Finn _and _Sam grabbed hold of him before he could hurt himself… or the piano and they kinda needed them both. The boys dragged him over to a chair and Tina found some string from their _Gleeky Horror_ rehearsals and tied him up with it. Mercedes, Schue and Sue soon entered.

"Okay guys", Schue said looking at his papers. "Rachel is on her way and…" He trailed off because he had looked up and saw Victor tied to a chair… and with a big red mark on his forehead. Victor was trying to get loose… but his jerking movements only cause the chair to jump a bit.

"Why is Victor tied to a chair", Mercedes asked in confusion.

"Because he tried to commit pianocide", Tina said cheerfully.

"What", Schue asked confused. "Victor I thought I told you to stay away from the piano for a while."

"I didn't play it", Victor objected. "I was using it to kill myself."

Mercedes cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"Please tell me you were not knocking your sweet pink head into the piano repeatedly", she said.

"I could tell you that", he answered. "But that would be lying and Oscar-rule number seven: never lie to his little sister."

"You've memorized all of his rules?"

"I don't wanna die so."

"But you just tried to kill yourself with a piano", Finn said.

"No", Victor said. "I was trying to get into a coma so that I could escape this silly war that Sue started!"

"I did not", Sue said but then whispered to Mercedes. "Remember, I want this Diva-off to be a blood bath." Victor sent the other gleeks a meaningful look.

"Oh trust me", Mercedes said. "It's about to go down."

Everyone started to small talk, Tina asking Finn about why he was dressed like Bieber and Victor was twitching his nose because it was itchy. Mercedes chuckled and walked up to him and scratched the side of his nose.

"How come you keep getting yourself into these kinds of situations", she asked.

"Hey this is the first time I'm tied up", he said. "In the literal meaning…"

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. Rachel entered at that point.

"Okay guys and gals", Schue said. "And Sue. It's the moment we've all been waiting for, our next Diva-off."

"Wasn't that yesterday", Brittany asked. "Because I voted for Artie."

Everyone chuckled.

"No it's today Star", Victor called to her.

"So without further ado", Schue said. "Here they are, sure to give us a fantastic anthem, Mercedes and Rachel. Let's give it up!"

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands, except for Victor. He was stomping his foot a little instead. Mercedes chuckled at the sight of him and felt sorry for him. She then looked at Rachel and looked angry, then her lips twitched as if to smile friendly but then she glared again. Rachel had been looking the same and no one, not even Victor noticed it. When Rachel got up she started talking, as usual.

"After much argument", she said. "I finally convinced Mercedes that in order to do a proper diva-off it has to come from the Broadway catalog. Which I think is safe to say that that gives me a home field advantage."

"Oh well", Mercedes said smirking. "You're about to get beat on your own turf."

Rachel glared at her and then shouted:

"Hit it!" _(**Both, **_**Rachel, **_Mercedes)_

_Yeah_

**Yeah, hey ooh oh oh**

**Every single day  
>I walk down the street<br>I hear people say,  
>"Baby so sweet"<br>Ever since puberty, everybody stares at me  
>Boys, girls. I can't help it baby.<br>So be kind and don't lose your mind  
>Just remember that I'm your baby<strong>

_Take me for what I am  
>Who I was meant to be<br>_**And if you give a damn  
><em>Take me baby or leave me...<br>_Take me baby or leave me_  
><em>  
><strong>_A tiger in a cage  
>Can never see the sun<br>This diva needs her stage  
>Baby - let's have fun!<br>You are the one I choose  
>Folks would kill to fill your shoes<br>You'd love the limelight too, baby  
>So be mine or don't waste my time<br>Cryin' - " Oh Honeybear are you still my, my, my baby?"_

Take me for what I am

_Who I was meant to be_**  
><em>And if you give a damn<br>_**_Take me baby or leave me**  
><strong>No way** - **Can I be what I'm not_**  
>But hey - Don't you want your girl hot!<br>**_Don't fight - Don't lose your head_**  
>Cause every night- Who's in your bed?<strong>

**_Take me for what I am  
><em>**_Who I was meant to be_**  
>Who I was meant to be yeah<br>And if you give a damn  
><strong>_If you give a damn yeah_**  
><strong>_Take me baby_**  
>Oh take me baby<br>**_Or leave me  
><em>**Or leave me**

**_Take me baby or leave me_**

**Guess I'm leavin'  
>I'm gone!<strong>

The song had started with hateful looks between the two but as it progressed they started to grin and laugh. When they were finished Mercedes' hands went to her head and she said:

"Oh my God! That was so great!" As she walked towards Rachel. The Glee Club was cheering. Both girls tried to get their friends to say that the other one was the best singer and winner of the diva-off.

"Awesome!" Mr. Schue said happily but Sue didn't look that happy.

"Hey", she asked. "Where's the hate?"

The girls smirked at her "stupidity".

"Not the point of Glee Club Sue", Schue said smugly.

"Sylvester shoots", Victor said happily. "She misses."

"Shut it Oz", she said.

"Strike one Coach", he said smugly. "Two more to go."

"Be quiet." She pushed on him and the chair toppled over. Victor just looked up at her grinning.

* * *

><p>After Glee was over Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Victor hung back, well Victor didn't have a choice because he was still tied to that chair, Mike and Puck had gotten it and him upright again after Sue shoved him. He smiled at the girls and they looked smugly at him.<p>

"Okay", he asked. "What is it?"

"You were right", Mercedes said. "Sue tried to break us up."

"We figured it out yesterday", Rachel said. "When we were planning our number Mercedes told me that whatever I thought she has no talent she knows she does. I didn't understand anything and she told me Sue said I'd said Mercy has no talent."

"And Rachel told me that Sue said I'd said the same about her", Mercedes said smiling slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't really believe you Vic."

"And I'm sorry I've been trying to break the two of you up and tried to get you Victor. I was so depressed after everything with Finn that I was just desperate to find a boy with the same kind of voice or better and you are the best Victor. I know everyone says Finn is the leader and the best singer but that's not true. You are. You are the best male singer at this school and the Broadway Diva in me just wants to use that to get somewhere at this place."

"Truth is Vic everyone on this school likes you, well the jocks respect you because they are afraid of you, but everyone else likes you. You've helped change things in Glee as well. Everyone is fond of you and trusts you."

"Sam isn't too fond of me for the moment", Victor remarked.

"Then why did he stop you from committing pianocide", Tina asked smiling. "He might not like that you laugh at his idol-"

"I'm sorry I can't help it!" Victor cut in. "Justin Beaver is just so hilariously bad!"

"Is that why you haven't snowed in on this… The Justin Bieber Experience", Rachel asked.

"Do you know _why_ they are doing it?" Victor asked and the girls shook their heads. "They think that you guys have been so high on endorphins on Valentine's Day that you are crashing now. When they saw how you reacted to the Beaver they used that to get some loving again."

"Oh the poor babies", Mercedes teased and ruffled Victor's hair.

"Wait a minute", Tina said. "It is true we crashed a little but why didn't Mercy crash?"

"Honey", Mercedes said. "Do you know how many sides this boy has?" She pointed at Victor. "He has a funny romantic side, a sappy romantic, a hopeless romantic, romantic and so on. He always has some new way to make me love him even more."

"I try", Victor remarked.

"You never did sing me that second song you were talking about though", Mercedes said looking at him, with mock anger.

"If you untie me from this chair and give me a quick kiss I will", he bribed. Mercedes chuckled and did just that. Victor stretched and walked over to the abandoned guitars and took one. He gestured for the girls to all sit down and he started to play. The girls recognized the song after the first thing he did with the guitar.

**_From this moment life has begun  
>From this moment you are the one<br>Right beside you is where I belong  
>From this moment on<em>**

The other gleeks had heard the music and entered the choir room, sitting down together. The boys with girlfriends took their hands and smiled. Finn joined in behind the drums, Puck took another guitar and Victor put his guitar down and moved over to the piano, all while he sang:  
><strong><em><br>From this moment I have been blessed  
>I live only for your happiness<br>And for your love I'd give my last breath  
>From this moment on<br>I give my hand to you with all my heart  
>Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start<br>You and I will never be apart  
>My dreams came true because of you<em>**

When the chorus came again all of them sang: (**_Vic, _All, **_Mercedes, Both_)  
><strong><em><br>_From this moment as long as I live  
>I will love you, I promise you this<br>There is nothing I wouldn't give  
>From this moment on<strong>

_**You're the reason I believe in love**_  
><em>And you're the answer to my prayers from up above<strong><br>**_**All we need is just the two of us_  
><em>My dreams came true because of you  
><strong>_From this moment as long as I live**  
>I will love you, <strong>I promise you this**  
><strong>There is nothing I wouldn't give**  
><strong>From this moment**  
><strong>I will love you as long as I live**  
><strong>From this moment on_

**_Mmmm mmm mmm_**

Everyone cheered and kisses were shared. The gleeks all hung back a little bit longer talking about the week, Victor apologized to Sam about laughing at the whole Beaver thing and Sam accepted his apology. Schue had been watching without anyone knowing and he was so happy to see all his kids act so tight.

* * *

><p>The next day Victor and Mercedes couldn't believe their eyes in glee club because all the girls were dressed like Rachel of all people. But they decided not to question it and were happy to be the only couple that, with Zizes, hadn't fallen into either Bieber or Rachel trends. They watched with big smiles on their faces as Zizes had her debut and congratulated her.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that day Victor was walking from Advanced-Advanced Math, yes stupid I know but the Advanced-Advanced Math at this school was the same as the Advanced Math at Dalton and Victor had been in all advanced classes back home. When he walked down the hallway he saw Sam stand by his locker.<p>

"Hi buddy", he said and Sam moved so Victor could put his stuff away. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you", Sam asked. "It's kinda important."

"Yeah sure buddy", Victor said and closed his locker.

"In private somewhere", Sam added and Victor nodded and they headed for the abandoned auditorium. They sat down on the stage edge.

"So what's up Bieber", Victor asked kindly. He noticed that Sam looked upset and that the younger boy kept looking at his feet and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Are you okay", Victor asked worriedly.

"Vic can I trust you", Sam asked turning to him.

"Uh… yeah… yeah sure buddy what's up?"

"And you won't lie to me?"

"I won't lie to you… only if I have to hide something for your birthday."

Sam sighed and then turned to him.

"Santana told me that you told her that Finn told you that he and Quinn kissed after the football game and she also told me that that gum-ball story Quinn told me after getting mono was insane. Do you think Finn kissed Quinn during Valentine's and gave her mono?"

Victor sighed and ran a hand through his pink hair.

"Well…" he said. "I'll start with what I know. Around Valentine's Day you told me and Mercy about worrying about Finn and Quinn right?"

"Yeah…" Sam said unsure.

"Well I told you I'd handle it and sent off to warn Finn about messing with your and Quinn's relationship. We had a small fight and he told me that Quinn kissed him after the football game. I didn't want to kill him so I stalked off. Then I saw you and the two at the booth and guessed nothing really was up… until Quinn ran back for her purse, whispered something to Finn and then ran off. I heard Finn mutter 'fireworks' and got really worried. But I didn't want to do something stupid because I still didn't have all the proof I needed."

"Is that where Santana got in", Sam asked.

"No that was her all on her own. I guess she'd noticed the way they looked at each other or something. So she got mono germs somehow, kissed Finn at his booth-"

"Wait", Sam asked shocked. "Santana gave Finn mono?"

"Yeah, she wanted to see if he was fooling around with Quinn and then when Quinn and Finn got sick at the same time…"

"You realized it was true?" Sam asked and Victor nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"I guess I didn't want to hurt your feelings… and was hoping Quinn would see sense… but I guess she hasn't… or has she?"

"I don't know", Sam said rubbing a hand over his face. "One moment she's all over me and the next she isn't. That's why I started all this Beiber crap… she liked me when I sang as Bieber… but not when I'm myself… I don't know what to do."

Victor put his arm around Sam's shoulders and the younger boy leaned a little on him.

"What would you do if you were me Vic?" he asked.

"Dump her. If she can't make up her mind, doesn't like you for you and is going behind your back, she's not worth your attention."

Sam nodded and they sat there talking a bit more until it was time to get to Glee Club.

* * *

><p>Victor had enjoyed the number they did there a lot and when it was over he and Sue even hugged. She was really happy it seemed and she even took off his fur-hat to ruffle his pink hair.<p>

"Sue shoots", she said. "She scores."

"She scores", Victor agreed.

* * *

><p>When they came back to the choir room Victor and the others could see Sam sit with Santana and Mercedes asked Tina:<p>

"When did that happen?"

"All right", Schue said entering. "I hate to say it but I think we owe Sue a big thank you. She may hate us but she did give us a kick-butt song for regionals."

"She hates everyone but Montgomery", Puck said grinning. "What did you do? Bribe her with protein drinks or something?"

"I'm just being my normal witty self", Victor said grinning. "And for some reason I am part of her organization… though I really don't know what that means…"

"Nothing good", Mercedes said. "But at least we have you to keep an eye on her."

"True…"

"Mr. Schuester", Rachel said raising her hand. "I think that our admiration for Coach Sylvester might just be a little bit premature", she stood up. "While I love My Chemical Romance, and I think we all kicked butt on that number, as our team leader and arbiter of all that is good I have to say that I don't think that that song is good enough for regionals. The Warblers have Kurt _and_ Blaine as their, like, one-two punch and Aural Intensity kicked our butt last year. We can't just do any song to beat either of those teams."

"You mean a number where you _don't_ get to sing the entire song", Mercedes said in annoyance.

"Guys, this isn't about me."

"What do you suggest Rachel", Schue asked.

"We need to be bold and epic. We need to write our own original music for regionals. We need an undisputable advantage."

Santana groaned. "Check out dwarf-Diane Warren", she remarked.

"We can't lose regionals again this year you guys", Rachel continued. "Okay? You have to trust me. I feel really, really strongly about this."

"It doesn't matter Rachel", Victor said and they looked at him. "Because it isn't allowed."

Rachel looked shocked and Schue frowned.

"What do you mean Victor?" he asked.

"In competition below nationals level a choir is only allowed to have one original song", Victor said looking at Rachel. "We need at least two songs for the number so we need _Sing_."

"But-" Rachel tried to cut in but Victor cut her off.

"If we make a song that is over three minutes we will be disqualified. We could make one song but we need to make a cover as well or else we'll lose as soon as we open our mouths to sing."

"Let's put it to a vote you guys", Schue said. "All of those in favor for doing an original song?" Only Rachel held up her hand.

"My Chemical Romance", Schue asked and the rest held up their hands.

Rachel sad down sadly and Victor felt a little bad, it was because of him most voted no. At least that's what he thought. But he didn't know, couldn't see how his newest enemy was plotting to make everyone look at him as if he didn't know what he was talking about. Finn knew Rachel could help him with that, he just had to make sure she wrote a great song. Then Victor's popularity and hold of the group would fade away and die and Finn would be the star again.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Yes just like my version of Wes in this story I HATE Justin Beaver. I thought he was a girl when I first heard him sing and when the boys performed somebody to love I thought: Why are they throwing around dander?<strong>


	15. Montjones no more?

Part 15

"You know those dark green eyes really suits you", Tina pointed out as she, Vic and Mike was walking from their class in Asian-mythology. It was a class only held on free periods and it didn't give a grade but it was a fun thing for them to do.

"Thank you Tina", Victor said grinning. This week he wore green contacts and had chocolate brown hair. Suddenly their phones rang they recognized the number.

"Hello?" Victor said as the three answered.

"Homo it's Santittany, Artcedes and Puckerman", Santana said.

"Well bitch it's Victike here, what's up?"

"Rachel's party."

"Ugh are you all going?" Tina asked as they walked.

"Puck's getting booze", Mercedes said. "So we think so."

"I ain't going unless there is booze", Santana said. "What about you homo?"

"I ain't going at all", he answered and it was followed by death silence. He checked his phone to see if the call had been cut or something. He also noticed Tike stare at him.

"Hello", Victor asked.

"Why the hell aren't ya going man", Puck asked.

"Because it's my old man's birthday and we're going away for a small vacation tonight to celebrate", Victor answered. Then he smirked. "Besides who'd want to party around with a bunch of little kids?"

He got yelled at after that, everyone except from Brittany and Mercedes protested.

"Listen here you punk", Puck growled. "Only because you are a senior doesn't-"

"Sorry AA-Math gotta run", Victor said and cut the call running off. He noticed Mercedes, Puck, Santana, Brittany and Artie tell each other that the party was a go and grinned. They'd have so much fun, note the sarcasm.

* * *

><p>Truth was, Victor wasn't going on a vacation with his dad. But they went to New York because Victor had his final audition for NYADA that Friday and he was worried. He had no contacts in, had no strange hair color… he stood in front of the judges looking like Wes Montgomery. He had been Wes Montgomery when he auditioned last time so he had to be that boy again. Howard, no longer James because the real James Montgomery had been there the last time, patted his shoulder.<p>

"It's gonna go great buddy", he said. "You are all kinds of awesome and you know it. Now get out there and show them."

And show them Wes Montgomery did. The judges were blown away by his voice and the fact that he was playing piano while he sang as well. His audition was supposed to consist of three numbers where two had to be famous musicals. So Wes performed _Beautiful City_ from _Godspell_ and then played and sang _Music of the Night_ and lastly he played a song named _Always will be_ by the group Hammerfall. When he was done the judges stood up and applauded.

"Very good Mr. Montgomery", the head judge said. "_Very_ good. Can you play any other instrument?"

"Guitar, violin and I had a few classes on the saxophone", Wes answered politely. "Although the last one is not my strongest instrument."

"Well, we will notify you if you are in after about two weeks okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Wes said and walked off the stage and Howard caught him in a big hug.

"You were all kinds of awesome", he said. "Now… let's go home shall we?"

"Yes", Wes said and sighed. "Home…"

* * *

><p>Monday morning Victor was greeted by an odd sight. He saw his girlfriend with sunglasses… inside the school and he noticed other gleeks had them on as well. They were also moving around like zombies. He walked up to Mercedes with his dark green eyes and grass green hair.<p>

"Hi there", he said happily and Mercedes winced.

"Not so loud", she said. "I'm hangover."

"What? Still?" Victor was shocked. Mercedes hadn't answered his call all weekend and he had no idea of what had happened at that party, but he guessed the party was the reason for her hangover. But he walked with her towards Tina's locker.

"I need to close my locker", the Asian girl said. "and it's gonna sound like a gunshot."

"I've had the worst hangover since Saturday and it's Monday", Mercedes told the two of them.

"I'm fine", Victor teased and knew they were glaring at him.

"I've been dry-heaving all weekend", Santana told them as she joined up with them. "When my mother asked what the sound was I said that I was practicing bird calls."

"You guys, I can't stop barfing", Mike said in a tired tone, he sounded sick.

"Please don't say barf", Tina groaned.

"I caught a whiff of hairspray and went full Linda Blair in the girls' bathroom", Santana told them.

"I told my mum I had the flu", Mike said. "-and she made me a traditional tea made out of _panda_ hair."

"Ew that's just wrong", Victor said scrunching up his face in disgust.

"Can we talk about anything else?" Tina asked and they joined up with the other gleeks save Finn, Rachel and Lauren. Artie held up a thermos and some paper cups.

"How about some Bloody Marys y'all", he asked and Victor gaped at him.

"Are you fucking insane Artie!" he yelled and the others winced. "You can't bring _that_ to school!"

"Yeah and the last thing I want to do is drink", Mercedes said.

"It will help with the hangover", Artie explained. "That what Bloody Mary's for."

Victor gaped as everyone took the offered cups, he declined and glared at the younger students.

"Guys don't", he said and Artie was about to object. "I know it's supposed to help with hangovers but you will all get in trouble. You're gonna get drunk!"

"Please stop shouting", Quinn groaned.

"I am not shouting Nini, it's your hangover talking." He glared at Artie as the boy poured the booze.

"Relax dude", Puck said patting his back. "Everything is gonna be fine."

"I'm not taking part of this", Victor growled and marched towards the auditorium with the "drunks" in tow. He did promise them not to tell on them… but he would if they got too out of hand.

* * *

><p>Since Victor had been away since Wednesday and had missed the planning of the number he had to sit it out. He and Schue watched… but with two different set of eyes, posture, facial expressions and thoughts. Mr. Schue watched in awe and amazement, his posture said entertained, happy and impressed, he was grinning happily and he was thinking about how great his kids were. Victor watched them with disapproval and anger, his posture said angry, his facial expression was angry and disappointed and as was his thoughts. When the number was over the kids on stage laughed and Schue applauded them.<p>

"Well done you guys", he said walking towards them, Victor following slowly behind. "I mean you always bring it with the singing and dancing. But what I was really impressed with today was your acting."

'_Wow __he really _is _as oblivious as dear Blainey_', Victor thought.

"I truly thought that some of you guys were drunk", Schue continued

"We take our craft serious", Artie said.

"Yeah really serious", Victor called. "Anyone can see that out in the hallways and in here."

Schue didn't catch the cold undertone in Victor's voice. But the gleeks did and they all glared slightly at the grass green haired boy.

"Vic's right", Schue said happily. "But the problem is that… that song is great but it… it kinda glorifies drinking, don't you think? I mean we are supposed to sing about the dangers with alcohol for this assembly."

"Well good luck finding a song that does that", Mercedes remarked and Victor glared at her.

"Mr. Schue", Rachel said and just by looking at her Victor knew she was drunk. "First of all that vest is very cute." She hung on Mike and held his hand. "You are all kinds of awesome. But second, maybe there's really no song about the dangers of drinking because there's really _none_ as long as you have a proper designated driver." She was playing with Mike's shirt and looked up at him. "Have I ever told you how great you are?"

Tina pulled her boyfriend away from Rachel and Victor gaped at them, how Schue couldn't see that Rachel was drunk was a mystery to him.

"Well Rachel yeah", Schue said a bit confused. "Driving drunk is dangerous. And have you guys ever heard of alcohol poisoning?"

"It kills about 400 people each year", Victor added. Then both he and Schue noticed something odd, Santana was _crying_! Santana never cried in public! Victor knew she was drunk as well.

"Santana are you… are you crying", Schue asked shocked.

"I'm okay", she said between tears. "I'm okay." Brittany hugged her.

"You're such a hypocrite", Quinn told Mr. Schue with an angry tone to her voice. "You drink. Most adults do."

"I may have a beer every now and then", Mr. Schue defended himself. "But I don't… I don't get drunk."

"We're just saying this is a waste of time", Puck added. "We're totally aware of alcohol."

"Oh really", Victor said and crossed his arms. "Let's hear it then."

"We see adults drinking it and having fun Montgomery", Puck said coldly. "Every commercial during NASCAR is for beer."

"Okay", Schue said. "Enough guys. Look, tomorrow… come with your thinking caps on because we're gonna spend the entire day brainstorming ideas for songs to sing at the assembly." With a sigh he walked out and Victor rounded on the group.

"What the hell was that", he asked them and they all looked at him. "Look I have no idea what happened at Rachel's party but come on! Why the hell are you attacking Mr. Schue?"

"Calm down grass-boy", Lauren said. "It was just for fun."

"This isn't fun", Victor yelled at them and they all winced. "Do you know how much trouble you can get into? Do you know what can happen?"

"Relax babe", Santana said. "Don't act as if you're better than us."

"Like Rachel", Quinn snapped.

"I'm not the one acting here", Victor said outraged before Rachel got a chance to say anything. "I'm never drunk because I am a non-drinker. And you guys are all acting like a bunch of jerks! You're acts fooled Mr. Schue and the other teachers. But you are acting very much as drunks. What's the next step? Will you all act like junkies? How far will you go to act convincing in that?"

"Maybe we should take acting lesson from you then", Mercedes said and crossed her arms.

"What's that supposed to mean", Victor asked.

"Oh please, no one at this school knows more about acting like someone else than you do. What's that other name again? Wes Jordan… No Jerome Queen, Adam Montgomery oh oh I know it's Oliver Adams! All sides of you ain't they?"

Victor was staring at her with big eyes and her alcohol filled brain suddenly realized what she said and she put her hands over her mouth. Victor squeezed his eyes shut and lowered his head.

"V-Victor", Mercedes stuttered and the others looked between her and their other friend in confusion. Victor turned around and stormed out of the auditorium.

"Victor!" Mercedes called and ran after him. The others looked around in confusion.

"Dude what was that about", Finn asked. Tina came up with an idea first.

"Maybe Vic has MPD", she said.

"What's that", Puck asked.

"Multiple Personality Disorder", Mike explained. "Split personalities."

"Is that why he colors his hair differently each week and acts all cool and fun one day and all strict and boring the next", Puck asked.

"He has many sides ya know", Artie explained.

"Mercedes said that", Rachel said. "Remember Tina? When Victor was tied to that chair?"

Tina nodded.

"Mercy said: Do you know how many sides this boy has?" Rachel continued.

"Like Gollum", Brittany said. "He's nice and then not nice, then nice again and then mean."

They all looked at the door in confusion.

"Dude", Sam said. "Vic's a mental case… you think he's on meds?"

* * *

><p>"Victor", Mercedes called running after him down the hallway. He was storming off furiously and didn't turn towards her or slowed down. "Victor please!" She screamed and grabbed his arm and he turned around.<p>

"Why", he spat angrily. "So you can tell everyone in this hallway my secret as well huh?"

"I didn't mean to it just-"

"Slipped out? You forgot it was a secret? You think it's not that big of a deal maybe?"

"No that's not it at all", Mercedes was crying. "Victor…" She reached up to caress his cheek.

"Don't touch me", he slapped the hand away and pulled his arm loose. He was crying by now. "Don't come near me!"

"Victor!"

"I thought I could trust you Mercedes", he yelled. "I thought you understood me! I thought you loved me!"

"I do!"

"And now when you are a little bit… when you… you know what you bloody are! You just blurt it out and now they're gonna put one and one together and realize what a freak I am!"

"No", Mercedes tried to grab him but he jumped back pointing at her.

"I'm done with you Mercedes", he said between tears. "I'm fucking _done_ with you."

"No Victor please", she begged crying.

"If I can't trust you with this… how do I know you are not cheating on me?"

"I would never-"

"That's what you said when you promised to keep quiet about it", Victor yelled and squeezed his eyes shut. "It's over Mercedes." He turned around and walked away.

"Victor", she screamed in sorrow. "Victor!" She got no answer and her dunk brain decided to go by the name she guessed was his real. "Oliver!" He froze and turned around and she saw hurt in his eyes and on his face and he just shook his head and ran.

"Oliver!" she yelled but the doors closed behind him and he was gone. Mercedes looked around. A few students were watching her and the next second the girls of ND pulled her into the choir room. There she told them that Victor… had just broken up with her… and it was all her fault.

* * *

><p>Kurt signed in on Facebook that afternoon with a smile on his face but saw the status at the top and he blanched. It read:<p>

**_Victor Montgomery _**is single.

Kurt gasped and grabbed his phone and dialed Victor's number.

"Tell me it's a joke", Kurt said when someone picked up. "Victor tell me someone hacked your account and broke you up with Mercy. Tell me Montjones isn't over!"

"It's over Kurt", the weak and heartbroken voice on the other side said. "Me and… _her_ are over."

"Vic what's going on", Kurt asked worriedly. "What happened?"

"Not over phone… can… can you come over after school?"

"I'm coming now." Kurt said and hung up and walked out of his room. He saw Trent walk towards his room and Kurt grabbed him.

"Trent tell our teachers I'm sick", he said.

"Okay… uh where are you going?" Trent asked.

"To a soul in need."

* * *

><p>James opened the door and raised an eyebrow when he saw Kurt, but he let him in and Kurt marched into Victor's room and found him sitting on his bed, head resting against the wall and looking out at the sky. Kurt looked at the green hair and the green eyes but his attention was drawn to the tear-stained cheeks. Kurt sighed, took off his blazer and sat down beside Victor. The older boy had his headphones in and Kurt gently reached over and removed them. That's when Victor realized he was in the room. Kurt smiled slightly and took his hand.<p>

"Hi", Kurt said gently. "Are you… what's going on honey?"

"Mer… We're over", Victor said sadly, he couldn't even say her name. "She betrayed me."

Kurt gasped.

"Did she cheat on you", he asked.

"No Kurt…" Victor's tears started to fall again. "She did something much worse."

"What", Kurt was confused and then it dawned on him. "Did she tell someone you've been relocated?"

Kurt knew Victor must have told Mercedes the truth about himself. Victor sighed and told him what had happened since that morning, how the gleeks questioned Mr. Schue in a rude insulting way and how Mercedes blurted out some of his fake names, not correct but still and how she called him Oliver… yelled it in the hallway so a few students could hear it. Victor also told Kurt his entire story and when Victor mentioned that he was Wes Montgomery Kurt took his hand again.

"I know", he said and Victor stared at him.

"You knew", he asked shocked. "How?"

"Well", Kurt said scooting closer to him so their shoulders were touching. "When we sang _Silly Love Songs_ I noticed you mouth along to one of the harmonies from start to end and I started to think. Some of the stuff with you and Trent didn't add up, you never mentioned this Wes Montgomery and he's your age, you told me you were the only freshman Warbler that year and David, Thad and Blaine said the same thing about Wes. I just… knew. But looking at you and comparing you to the dapper prep-boy on that Dalton picture… no one could make the conclusion that those boys are one and the same."

Victor sighed and leaned his head and Kurt's.

"What should I do Kurt", he asked. "I can't take her back… not now."

"I understand… but honey", Kurt looked at him. "Let it rest for a bit. I don't like Mercedes to get hurt but what she did was bad. I understand if you are angry with her but don't let that get to you. You know how stupid everyone at McKinley is. Chances are they aren't even putting one and two together… if they do they'll probably end up with twelve."

Victor sighed again.

"Maybe you should come up with an explanation if they ask about those boys' names", Kurt suggested kindly.

"Oh I have one", Victor grumbled. "It's called bullies."

"What?"

"I'll tell them those boys are bullies."

"Let's try this story then", Kurt asked. "I'll be ND."

"Fine… Those names Mer… _she_ yelled at me are the names of some bullies at my old school."

"What kind of bullies", Kurt asked, playing the part of New Directions. As an answer Victor got up and pulled his shirt over his head and Kurt gasped at the long scars and dot scars as well. There was one going down his pine another was on the right side of the back and another near the left side of the waist and left hip. There were smaller scars nearby as well. It looked really scary.

"Oh my God", Kurt exclaimed and covered his mouth in terror. "What happened?"

"They tried to kill me", Victor continued, thinking Kurt was still in character. "Knives… cutting."

"Oh my Gaga", Kurt said. "Did happen when you were Oliver Queen?"

"What", Victor turned to him and realized Kurt wasn't in character anymore.

"Did that happen when that FBI agent told those jerks where you and your dad where?"

"What? No!" Victor exclaimed. "Sorry I thought we were still in character."

"Then… what happened?"

"Scoliosis. They don't have to know that though… once I told the Warblers I'd been bitten by a shark." The scars Vic has are the same kind of scars my friend got after surgery for his scoliosis. I didn't know he had it and he told me and another that he'd been bitten by a shark. We bought it at first… until his mum said it was scoliosis. That was what happened to the Warblers too. For days they thought Wes Montgomery had been bitten by a shark... until his father told them. Wes had to run and hide for a while.

"And they bought it?" Kurt asked.

"The poor guys I told bought it…" Victor said putting his shirt on again. "Then they thought someone had tried to murder me with a knife… Since you didn't understand where they were from… chances are neither will New Directions… if they even want to talk to me."

"Why do you think they won't?"

"Have you checked my Facebook wall?"

Kurt shook his head and Victor pointed at the computer. Kurt walked over and logged in. He saw Victor's status again.

**_Victor Montgomery _**is single.

**_Finn Hudson_** – Dude what's wrong with you?

**_Puck Puckerman_** – Grass-head stop acting as such a girl! Get a grip and get her back!  
>Santana Lopez likes this.<p>

**_Santana Lopez – _**You just made me give up hope on boys ever being smart you jerk. Next time I see you I'm gonna cut you up so bad homo that your daddy won't recognize any of you.  
>(Finn Hudson and 3 others like this)<p>

**_Brittany S. Pierce – _**R u gone now? Where's my rainbow?

**_Quinn Fabray – _**I'm really sorry Victor. If you need to talk…  
>Sam Evans likes this.<p>

**_Sam Evans – _**I'm here for you man, talk to me anytime. I know what betrayal feels like.

**_Rachel Berry – _**Victor I know that you are mad but rage is not the best thing right now. Regionals is coming up and we need you to be focused. Talk to Mercedes and make up with her. Don't act like you don't care.

**_Mercedes Jones _**– Victor I'm so sorry for what I did. You are right I am a terrible person. You trusted me and I betrayed that trust. Please honey. Let us just talk about this. I love you.

Kurt looked at the comments and sighed and commented himself.

**_Kurt Hummel – _**Santana, Puck, Finn leave Victor alone, Rachel shut up, Sam, Quinn I'm happy Vic can count on you. Brittany Victor is not gone. He will be back soon I promise. Mercedes, all I can say is how could you? I will call you later and get your part of the story but for now… leave Vic alone.

* * *

><p>Tina, Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes were walking together towards Glee Club the next morning and they were the first to arrive to the choir room, at least that's what they thought until they heard piano music coming from the room. Someone was playing <em>Moonlight Sonata<em>.

"That's so sad", Brittany said. "Who's sad?"

"I think I know", Tina said and they walked inside. They saw a boy dressed in black, with green hair sit by the piano. They walked around so they could see his face and saw that he was playing with his eyes closed.

"Vic", Mercedes asked. The boy opened his eyes and looked at them but then returned his gaze to the piano, not saying a word.

"Homo", Santana tried carefully but the boy just closed his eyes and went on playing. Brittany sat down beside him and watched his fingers.

"Are you sad", she asked. "Your hair isn't blonde so you can't be sad."

She got no answer and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sad too", she said. He played on. The boys, Lauren and Quinn entered at that moment. They were all looking at Victor with sympathy or with confusion. Finn looked angry though.

"Didn't we ban you from the piano", Puck asked jokingly, but his smile faded. Victor shot him a sideways glance but continued to play.

"Um… how was the weekend with your pop man", Artie tried. He didn't get an answer, Victor's face was empty of emotion but the music spoke loads instead.

"Will you stop that homo", Santana asked. "It makes me all depressed here."

Victor stopped playing, the piece was done anyway. He got up.

"Rainbow", Brittany asked. He didn't look at her as he walked over to the chair furthest away from the other gleeks and sat down. Santana walked up to the piano and pulled Brittany with her over to a chair.

When Mr. Schue entered the room he could feel the tension and depressed mood in the room. He looked to Rachel, then Finn, then Quinn, Santana and lastly Puck. Usually they were the reason for this kind of feeling in the choir room. But he noticed that all the kids were looking in the same direction. He followed it and noticed that they were all watching Victor. The boy had an impassive look on his face. Schue was trying to see if something was up with him but his eyes were green and so was his hair, like yesterday. Schue saw nothing on him that could be up. Schue started off the session and no one came for any ideas and after almost an hour… he'd had enough.

"Okay guys", Schue said putting his papers and pencil down. "What's going here?"

"Why don't you ask Victor", Santana said. "Oh wait I'm sorry. Is it Oliver, Jerome, Wes or Adam today?"

"Santana", Rachel snapped. "It is not kind of us to point out other people's problems."

"Oh shut it dwarf", Santana snapped. "We just wanna know what kind of person this Oliver is and Adam and Wes and Jerome."

"What", Schue asked and looked between her and Victor. Victor was glaring now.

"Who's the one that is the sappy romantic", Santana continued. "I bet it's Adam."

"Dude Jerome has to be the violent fighter", Puck said happily. "The name just screams badass."

"Umbrella boy is surely Victor", Rachel added. "Oliver sounds like a kind boy."

"I bet Wes is-" Finn began but then dodged as an apple was aimed for his head. Victor had flown up, his face matching that of a storm cloud. He had another apple in his hand and they were all staring at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about", he growled.

"Ooooh Jerome is showing", Puck said and yelped when the fake apple hit his face full force. "Ow!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Victor growled taking another of the fake apples he'd found.

"Cut the crap Montgomery", Santana said. "We know."

"Know what?"

"That you got MPD."

Schue stared at her and then to Victor, Victor dropped the apple in shock.

"WHAT?" Victor yelled.

"Vic is that true?" Schue asked.

"No", Victor spat turning to him.

"Of course he says no", Tina said. "MPD people don't know they have multiple personalities. If it is Jerome that is the angry side then the Victor side won't know anything about this."

"I DON'T HAVE MPD!" Victor yelled and they stared at him. Victor's yell had been loud and full with anger and hatred, a hatred none of them thought would ever be aimed at them.

"Victor calm down", Schue said walking over to him and got him to sit down. "If you say you don't have MPD we believe you."

"Mr. Schue", Mercedes said. "May I sing something?"

"Uh… sure." Schue was confused by the sudden change of subject but guessed it was a good idea. Mercedes got up and nodded to the jazzband and they prepared to play.

"Yesterday", Mercedes began. "I hurt someone that I really care about in the worst way possible. This song is a song I want to sing to him to ask for his forgiveness."

"I won't take this", Victor growled, got up and headed for the door. Mercedes started to sing as he reached the door, she switched the song completely. Therefore the jazzband had no idea how to play so it became a cappella. Mercedes sang:

**_Where are you going?_** – Victor stopped in the door, his back to them.**_  
>Where are you going?<br>Can you take me with you?  
>For my hand is cold<br>And needs warmth  
>Where are you going?<em>**

Victor turned around and looked at her before shaking his head and walked out. Everything around Mercedes faded to black and she looked at her feet and then music started to play and she sang the song she intended to sing to Victor. We're moved out to the hallway where Mercedes is now walking slowly, dressed in the outfit she wore on Valentine's Day. She watched Victor walk by classrooms and she sing: (This will be my only TV-show-styled-performance, switching scenery and stuff.)

**_How can I just let you walk away,  
>just let you leave without a trace<br>When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
>You're the only one who really knew me at all <em>**

She is standing by his locker and he is talking to Tina and Mike. They laugh and talk happily. He leaves with them.

_**How can you just walk away from me,**_  
><em><strong>when all I can do is watch you leave<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain,<strong>_  
><em><strong>and even shared the tears<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the only one who really knew me at all<strong>_

Mercedes is in the abandoned auditorium singing her heart out, dressed in a black dress.  
><strong><em><br>So take a look at me now,  
>'cos there's just an empty space<br>And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
>just the memory of your face<br>Take a look at me now,  
>'cos there's just an empty space<br>And you coming back to me  
>is against all odds and that's what I've got to face<em>**

She is walking behind him down the street towards his house. Tears are going down her cheeks.

**_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
>turn around and see me cry<br>There's so much I need to say to you,  
>so many reasons why<br>You're the only one who really knew me at all  
><em>**  
>He walks inside his house and closes the door, not seeing her.<p>

**_So take a look at me now, _**- Mercedes leaves his house and walks in the pouring rain.**_  
>'cos there's just an empty space<br>And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
>just the memory of your face<br>Take a look at me now,  
>'cos there's just an empty space<br>But to wait for you,  
>I all I can do and that's what I've got to face<em>**

We're back in the auditorium, Victor watching her from the door.

**_Take a good look at me now,  
>'cos I'll still be standing here<br>And you coming back to me is against all odds  
>That's the chance I've got to take – <em>**Mercedes sees him stand there and they get eye-contact.

**_Just take a look at me now_** – Victor turns around and leaves her.

* * *

><p>After Victor had left Mr. Schue decided to follow him. He saw the green haired boy's path being blocked by Coach Beiste and he hurried up.<p>

"Victor", he asked and the boy turned to him. Now he looked sad. "Are you okay?"

Victor shook his head.

"Will", Beiste said. "Let's not take this in the hallways."

Schue nodded and the trio walked into Beiste's office and shut the door behind them.

"What was going on in there Vic", Schue asked the boy that was sitting on a chair looking broken. "What happened yesterday after I left the auditorium?"

"Mercedes nearly told everyone my secret", Victor mumbled. "And now they all think I got MPD."

"MP-what", Beiste asked.

"Multiple Personalities Disorder", Schue explained. "Victor, what's this about? What were all those names about?"

Victor took a deep breath and looked at Schue.

"Those are the name of the bullies that nearly killed me", he said and Schue's eyes widened. Victor had told Beiste that he didn't want to tell Schue the truth, he didn't want the already stressed out and troubled teacher to be troubled about all this as well. Beiste put his hand on Victor's shoulder.

"Victor's been abused at one of his old school Will", she said. "He was also transferred here since he at his last school was lashing out at other students, students that tried to bully him. He told Mercedes and in her intoxicated state yesterday-"

"So they were drunk", Schue said with a sigh. "I suspected it but wasn't sure…"

"How could you not suspect it", Victor grumbled. "But yeah… her intoxicated brain made her think I'd been posing as those boys or something…"

"But why were you so upset about that", Schue asked.

"Yes", Beiste said. "I heard the kids in the hallways tell each other that you yelled that you're a freak."

Victor sighed and got up and pulled his sweater over his head so that his upper body was shown. Schue and Beiste's eyes grew big when they saw all those scars and Victor turned to them. The scar at the left side of his waist was crooked up towards his ribcage and nipple.

"Am I not a freak", he asked running his hand over the marks on his body. "Just look at me… why do you think I always wait until everyone is gone before I shower."

Mr. Schue walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are not a freak Victor", he said sternly. "Whatever happened to you… whatever scared you like this… whoever did it… they are the freaks. Not you. Understood?"

Victor nodded and Schue patted his shoulder.

"Let's get back to Glee", he said and Victor shook his head.

"No", he said. "I… I need a break from that… just for this week. Please Mr. Schue."

"Okay", Schue said. "Come back when you're ready."

* * *

><p>It turned out Victor wasn't the only one with love trouble. Kurt called him up and asked if he could stay the night since he was in Lima. Kurt arrived at Victor's place with sleeping bag, and clothes packed and his "spa-kit" that he and Trent had developed together. Victor raised an eyebrow when Kurt held it up.<p>

"You need some relaxation as do I", Kurt said. "Sit down and I'll wash that hair of yours and just treat your skin and you do the same for me. God knows I'm in the need of doing it."

"I surrender to you", Victor said with a bow. "I am your humble servant."

Kurt chuckled and they entered the bathroom. Victor sat down and leaned back so that Kurt could wash his hair and it felt good. Kurt was also enjoying it. They talked about anything and everything but then Kurt had to tell Victor about what happened today. He told him how Rachel had asked Blaine out, how Blaine doubted his own sexuality… how Blaine compared Kurt to Karofsky and hinted that the boys were the same kind of people.

"Oh no he didn't", Victor asked as he dried his green hair while Kurt was preparing all the skin creams.

"He did", Kurt said with a sigh. "Then he walked out on me." Kurt sighed. "Vic, am I a bad person for getting angry about this?"

"No, absolutely not." Victor let the towel hang around his neck. "Am I a bad person for walking out on Mercedes after she sang to me?"

"Tell me everything that happened and I'll judged from there."

Victor told him what had happened that day.

"You are not a bad person Victor", Kurt said motioning for Victor to sit so that he could apply the skin cream. "You are just upset… I am only a little angry with you for how you ignored Britt."

"I am too… I was just… I don't…. pft Kurt you got that cream in my mouth!"

"Sorry but you talk too much", Kurt teased and started to apply the skin cream. "So what are you gonna tell the group?"

"I don't know… the lie I threw Schuester… show off my hideous scars… They think I got MPD."

"Yeah you told me. At least they don't think you're a fraud."

"I am a fraud."

"No. You are a boy in hiding."

Victor chuckled. "Wait… why were you in Lima actually? Not because of the fight with Blaine I guess. You have Niff and Thavid to help with those sorts of things and they are good at it."

"Well", Kurt said applying the cream on Victor's face slowly. "I did go visit Rachel."

"Oh God. I guess that went well."

"Something like it…" They both started to laugh and then Kurt told him everything that had happened between him and Rachel. When Kurt was done with applying the cream they switched places so that Victor could wash Kurt's hair and apply the skin cream. Kurt smiled and sighed in content as Victor's fingers ran through his hair.

"Oh Gaga you are good at this", he said.

"I've helped my dad out various times… God knows he has no idea how to treat his hair", Victor said happily.

"You sound so gay right now."

"I tell you again, it's nothing wrong to be in touch with your inner beauty queen… or female/gay side."

"I wished more boys were like you Victor."

"I don't, imagine how uninterested it would get if everyone was like me."

"True… and there would be a hair dye crisis."

"Absolutely… I wish I had some of your confidence though." Victor turned the water off and handed Kurt a towel.

"What do you mean", Kurt asked as he dried his hair.

"You know exactly who you are and you don't try to change it", Victor said preparing the skin creams. "I don't know yet."

"Yes you do, deep within you know."

"All I know is that I deep within am a scared little boy."

"You have the right to be though."

"Maybe… but it's still no comfort."

"Aw come here." They shared a hug. Afterwards Victor applied the skin cream, with strict instructions from Kurt on how to do it and they talked a bit more, washed the masks off, watched some movies and then went to bed.

When they were lying there in the dark Kurt took Victor's hand in his. Victor had insisted sleeping on the floor because he insisted his guest took the bed but Kurt wouldn't hear of it. They were friends and could share the bed. The chemistry between them was not the love kind, more like the one between really close brothers, which was amazing judged by the short time they had really known each other. Victor as Wes hadn't even gotten this kind of bond with any of the Warblers and he'd known them for much longer.

"I love you and care a lot about you", Kurt said. "You know that right?"

"Yeah", Victor said. "And I feel the same about you, you're my little brother."

"It's good having an older brother to look up to… well we're about the same height but you get my point."

"I do. And it's nice to have someone to look after."

They fell silent but then Kurt started to giggle and the whole bed shook.

"Darling what are you doing", Victor asked.

"Sorry honey I was just thinking of the first time I met you."

"Ah… after Puck ran me over?"

"Yeah, chasing that spy. They never did get him."

"Oh don't be so sure about that", Victor smirked.

"I _knew_ it", Kurt said. "I knew it was you!"

"I never said that."

"But you implied it! So fess up honey!"

"Okay, okay it was me. But my little diversion worked."

"You gut Puck to run into you with purpose so they wouldn't suspect you", Kurt stated.

"Darling you know me too well."

"And you know it honey."

They laughed again and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Victor stood by the doors to the gym, there was no seats available he told the teachers that tried to move him, truth was… he wanted the gleeks to see him. He watched them perform and when Santana and Brittany threw up... He felt both bad and spiteful and left as soon as everyone started to scream. Mercedes saw him walk away and her heart ached a little again.<p>

* * *

><p>Over the P.A system came some music notes and then Becky Johnson's voice:<p>

"Heads up McKinley", she said. "Coach Sylvester's gonna shout at ya."

"Students", Sue said in a serious and calm voice. "Colleagues, indeed all who understand the Queen's English. We all still quake in terror at what we witnessed yesterday at the assembly by a Glee Club spiraling out of control."

"Oh please she sounds like the president speaking to the nation after a tragedy", Victor remarked in his class and the teacher glared at him slightly.

"My nose is still filled with the acrid stench of teen vomit. And there is simply but one person to blame the alcoholic teen-vomit fetishist Will Schuester, the director of that club."

"Oh please get more original", Victor remarked and the teacher pointed at the door and he left with a shrug.

"Two days ago", Sue continued and Victor walked towards the choir room. "I received a drunk-dial in the middle of the night from a horny Will Schuester."

Victor walked right into the open door of one of the janitor closets in shock, the janitor himself was also in shock, holding on to the door with one hand.

"Open your ears McKinley High", Sue said. "And behold the awful prize for alcoholism."

When Victor heard his teacher's voice coming over the P.A he started to laugh and walked towards the choir room. It was embarrassing yes, it was… wrong, but God was it funny. Schue gave off the image of a proper, prep, dapper, boring guy… this just made him human. He met other giggling and laughing students on his way. They were all voicing their thoughts, the same thoughts Victor had.

"Will Schuester", Sue's voice said over the P.A. "You've just been publicly humiliated. And on the road to recovery, it's the very first step."

* * *

><p>Not long after Victor as well as the rest of the club and Mr. Schue were dragged into Figgins' office.<p>

"We're probably gonna get suspended", Puck said.

"I think you'll definitely get suspended", Schue said. "You'll probably all gonna get suspended."

"Oh you're one to talk", Santana remarked. "How about you crack a Four Loko, Count Boozy von Drunk-a-ton? The only one not in trouble… is Vic."

"Keep me out of this", Victor grumbled. "It's your fault if I get suspended and my vengeance will _not_ be fun."

"Trust him", Mike said thinking of the times he'd gotten slammed onto the floor by mistake.

"You don't scare me Jerome", Finn said smugly.

"For the love of", Victor began. "Okay after this shit is over with, _I_ am going to sort this mess out once and for all and believe me… it's not a pretty sight."

Mercedes looked at him in shock but he turned his face away from her. Figgins interrupted further discussion by entering the room and stood behind his desk.

"William", he said. "Glee Club. I have one word for you."

They all looked at the floor.

"Congratulations", Figgins said happily. "Those special effects at the assembly really paid off! I had no idea what brilliant musical-comedy performers you all have become. The kids at this school are scared straight. Today is the first day in a month without a single act of public drunkenness at McKinley High!"

He clapped his hands as did the kids and they were all smiling.

"And as a thank you", Figgins continued. "Here are coupons for half-off frozen yoghurt. Yum."

He handed them to Artie and Artie handed them out, Victor declined, he hadn't done anything. He gave his coupon to Brittany, as an I'm sorry for ignoring you thing. She smiled and hugged him.

"William", Figgins continued in a low tone and the teacher leaned in close. "I do think you need to see someone about your sex and love addiction. I've talked to my pastor about you and he's willing to meet you at your earliest convenience."

"Thank you", Schue said.

"Okay", Figgins said happily. "Achievement!" All the gleeks grinned and cheered happily.

* * *

><p>They returned to the choir room and all sat down, except for Victor. He stood by the piano.<p>

"I'm torn", Brittany said. "Part of me never wants to drink again because it made me so sick, but if it weren't for drinking the assembly would've been a disaster."

"I for one am never drinking again", Rachel said closing her eyes. "Being thrown up on… it just does something to a person."

"All right guys", Schue interrupted while he entered… like usual. Victor was beginning to wonder if Schue had any other way to get them focused. "While I'm happy things worked out with the assembly I never wanna see you guys pull anything like that again. Drinking while performing is unprofessional and after what I've gathered from this week", he looked at Victor and the boy looked back. "It also causes misunderstandings and unnecessary situations." Victor looked down and Mercedes looked at him sadly.

"Drinking while at school is just stupid and most importantly any of you guys drinking at all is illegal", Schue continued.

"There's a fair amount of the pot calling the kettle black right now", Quinn told their teacher.

"That is so racist", Brittany whispered to Mercedes.

"I couldn't agree more", Schue said to Quinn. "Which is why I'm gonna stop drinking. I guess the only one in the room with a good look on alcohol is Victor."

They all looked at the green haired boy.

"Well Mr. Schue people can argue with that", Victor said calmly. "I never drink, never have been drunk and never plan to be."

"But if you don't drink what will you have to live for", Santana asked confused.

Schue chuckled as did Victor.

"There are plenty of things in life without beer", Schue said smiling.

"Me too", Victor agreed.

"Like what exactly", Mercedes asked looking at Victor.

Victor looked away again.

"The point is", Schue said, saving the boy from answering. "I'm gonna stop. And I hope you guys do too."

"Isn't that kind of unrealistic", Tina asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah, honestly I think it is. Which why I'm only gonna ask you to do until after nationals. Consider yourselves like prizefighters getting ready for a big heavyweight bout." He handed out papers to all the kids. "Now, these are pledge forms, and I want you guys to sign them."

"And what if we fall off the wagon again", Puck asked.

"Look in the top corner of your form", Schue told him. "That's my cell phone number."

"Yes", Sam cheered and the others chuckled.

"Part of your pledge is that if you do slip up no matter where you are or what time of the night it is I want you to call me to drive you home."

"Or me", Victor spoke up and they all turned to him, he stood by the now closed door he had closed it to give them privacy. "I'm a non-drinker so count on me if Schue for some reason doesn't answer. I don't want to see any of you guys hurt because of alcohol."

"None of us do", Schue agreed.

"Cool beans Mr. Schue", Santana said. "I'll sign this."

One by one the kids agreed and Finn smirked.

"What about after we win nationals?" he asked.

"I'm buying the sparkling cider", Schue said with a smile.

"And I'll bring the crystal glasses", Victor teased. "And strawberries dipped in chocolate." They all laughed and Brittany got up and walked over to Victor and hugged him.

"You're the best", she said and he put his arms around her too.

"I'm trying pumpkin", he answered.

"Your hair is so pretty", Brittany said running her fingers through it. "I love grass. If I water your head will flowers grow there?"

The class laughed and Victor hugged Brittany to him a little tighter.

"No pumpkin it won't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I love you anyway… Even though you can't decide what your name is."

"Okay", Victor said pushing her back gently "That's it. We're clearing this mess up right now!" He moved around her.

"What", Puck asked. "You're gonna confess to have MPD?"

"No", Victor said sharply. "Wes Jordan, Jerome Queen, Adam Montgomery and Oliver Adams… are the boys that nearly killed me." His tone softened as he spoke and they all stared at him, except from Schue and Mercedes. Brittany took Victor's hand. Victor sighed.

"The true reason I got transferred here", he said. "Was to protect me. Back at my old school those four boys bullied me for being adopted and one night… they were all drunk and they grabbed me while I was on my way home from a friend's house…" Victor swallowed. "They had knives and carved into my skin, so deep I thought that I was going to die, I nearly did… I would have… hadn't an old lady walked by and seen me lying there in my own blood."

"Then", Finn asked. "Why do the students gossip about you yelling at Mercedes that you are a freak?"

Victor sighed, turned his back towards them and pulled his shirt over his head and waited for the reactions. They came at once and they were all horrified gasps.

"Oh my God", Tina said in shock covering her mouth in horror.

"Dude", Puck breathed out.

"Holy shit", Santana swore. "I-I-I-I… I… I don't… know what to say…"

Victor turned to him and they saw the scar on his chest as well. He felt cold fingers run down the scars on his back. It was Brittany.

"You got dots", she said. "Like a Dalmatian but with the same color as your skin."

He smiled and took her hand in his and gave it a gently squeeze.

"As you can see", he told them. "I am a freak. Just look at me."

"That doesn't make you a freak Victor", Rachel said. "It makes you brave."

"Dude is this why you always shower when no one else is around", Sam asked thinking back of that football game.

"Yeah", Victor confessed. "I don't want to freak people out…"

Mercedes got up and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry for causing all this Victor", she said. "Can you forgive me?"

"I… I don't know… give me some time okay? You promised to not tell a soul Mercedes and you did just that, you caused a mess. I must take some time to think if you're really worth all this pain."

"I… I understand", she said and gave him a hug which he returned. "I will wait… and when you're ready… I'll be here."

He nodded and let go of her pulling his shirt over his head again. The others joined him on the floor and each gave him a hug and asked for forgiveness, something he said he would give them in time.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I felt we needed some trouble in paradise don't you think?<strong>


	16. Sexy

**Warning for "naughty", suggestive and dirty talking Victor Montgomery. Imagine WES saying these things around the Warblers... they'd probably die of shock.**

* * *

><p>Part 16<p>

Victor was laughing like crazy. He and the boys of Glee club were talking about what had happened to Finn in class. How he had assumed cucumber could give someone AIDS.

"What's so funny", Puck asked. "That's horrible man!"

"No", Victor said. "It's hilarious. Don't you know how AIDS and HIV are spread?"

"Hugging", Sam asked.

"Kissing?" Artie asked.

"Seriously", Puck asked the two of them in horror.

"No, no, no", Victor told them as they walked towards their lockers. He put his arm around Puck's shoulders in a reassuring way. "AIDS and HIV are manely spread by unprotected sex."

Some of the boys looked confused.

"Sex without a condom", Victor explained and ran a hand through his violet hair. His eyes had violet contacts as well. "But it can also be spread by blood if you are a drug addict and use the syringe of someone who has the virus or if you use the same needle over and over again. If a woman has AIDS or HIV and gets pregnant the baby can develop the disease during the last weeks of gravity or during labor. Infected women that breast feeds their babies are risking to spread the virus. But if they undergo a certain treatment, which name I do not remember, the risks are around 1 % and if they don't take the treatment the risks are up to between 15 and 30%."

The boys stared at him.

"I think you just fired my brain", Puck groaned and they all laughed.

"How do you know this stuff", Artie asked.

Victor shrugged. He was amazed at how badly educated these boys were, at Dalton they took care of this kind of educations thoroughly in freshman year. Puck left them after a bit to go and talk to Lauren and Artie left to find Brittany, the group broke up and the boys went to their various lockers. Let's see what happens.

"Hey Britt-Britt", Santana said in a seducing way. "So, listen. How about you and I pop in some _Sweet Valley High _this evening, get our cuddle on?"

"Look", Brittany said dully. "I'd really like to get my sweet-lady-kisses on but I haven't been feeling very sexy lately. I think I have a bun in the oven."

Santana's eyes went huge.

"Please don't tell anyone", Brittany begged. "Okay? Especially Artie." She walked away.

"Yeah sure", Santana said. "Your secret's safe with-" She turned around. "Oh my God. Brittany's pregnant." Tina was beside her.

"Oh my God Brittany's pregnant", Tina told Puck.

"It was only a matter of time", he said.

"For what", Lauren asked from beside him.

"Brittany to get pregnant."

"Oh", Lauren said.

"Oh what", Finn asked.

"Britt's prego."

"Oh…"

Finn walked a bit down the hallway and saw Mike by his locker.

"Hey Mike what does prego mean?" Finn asked.

"That someone's pregnant", Mike answered.

"Who's pregnant", Sam asked walking up to them.

"Brittany", Finn answered.

"What about her", Rachel asked walking by.

"She has one in the oven", Sam answered.

Rachel walked away.

"Oh my God a big scandal and yet again I'm not behind it", she said walking beside Mercedes.

"What is it now?" Mercedes asked.

"Another baby gate."

"Who?"

"Brittany." Rachel took left and Mercedes right.

"Brittany what", Quinn asked as Mercedes turned the corner and walked with her instead.

"Brittany's pregnant", Mercedes answered and went into the bathroom. Quinn walked on.

"Well I know how she feels", she said linking her arm to Victor's.

"How who feels?"

"Brittany, she's pregnant."

She let go of his arm and walked into her class. Victor walked on and saw Artie.

"Congratulations I guess", Victor said grinning patting him on the back as he walked by.

"What", Artie asked confused.

"For becoming a baby daddy", Victor walked on leaving a horrified Artie behind.

* * *

><p>Schue walked into the choir room happily.<p>

"All right folks", he said. "Regionals, is in a week. It's time to get deep into our set list." He walked towards the kids and noticed the horrified look on Artie's face. "Artie, you okay?"

"My life is over", Artie said. "How am I supposed to support a baby?" He turned to Brittany. "How could you not tell me about this?" Brittany looked shocked and confused.

"Wait", Schue asked. "Brittany are you pregnant?"

"Definitely", she said. "I'm so sorry Artie. I didn't want to upset you. I thought I could surprise you when he's dropped off."

"What", Santana asked and the others all looked confused. Victor though... was deep in thought and after a bit... a smile started to spread across his face.

"I'm pretty sure it's a boy", Brittany continued.

"Um", Puck said. "Babies don't get dropped off."

"Brittany have you been to a doctor yet", Schue asked confused and Victor was biting his lip to keep from laughing. He now knew what this was about. A happy Brittany had called him Friday evening and told him some bird was building a nest on her garage. If his assumption was right… this was hilarious.

"That's the only way to be sure", Schue continued and Brittany looked confused.

"I don't need to go to a doctor", she said and Victor snorted while trying to contain his laughter. Sam, Mercedes and Quinn noticed this and looked at him oddly. "I just need to look outside my window."

Victor covered his mouth with his hands and the trio watching him stared at him with big eyes.

"Three days ago", Brittany said. "A stork built its nest on top of my garage. I'm not stupid. It's obviously getting ready to bring me my baby. I know where babies come from." Everyone, except for Victor, was looking dumbstruck. Victor was looking more like a tomato because he was fighting so hard with containing his laughter.

"Oh my baby", Mercedes said and Victor couldn't take it anymore and his laughter set off the others and Artie laughed in relief. Brittany looked confused and Schue gently explained to her that she was not pregnant and that the stork was not bringing her a baby. When she asked why he'd told her he'd explain it tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"You're horrible", Mercedes told Victor when they left the choir room side by side with Artie in front. "You should've spoken up if you knew what it was about."<p>

"Hey I only knew a bird was nesting", Victor said grinning, pushing Artie in front of him. "When she said that she only had to look out her window it clicked for me."

"I have never been so afraid in my entire life yo", Artie said sighing and then looked up at Victor. "Warn me the next time something like this might happen."

"Warn yourself I ain't the pony express", Victor teased using one of Artie's catchphrases.

Artie shook his head but then smiled.

"Yo how come you know so much about this stuff anyway?" he asked looking at the senior.

"My old school was thorough", Victor explained. "Other than the fact that I'm a senior and a year before you in education..." He leaned down and whispered. "'sides I ain't no virgin."

"Oh… right."

Mercedes chuckled and they left the school together.

* * *

><p>Next day in Glee, Schue wrote "sexy" on the whiteboard and pulled a line underneath it.<p>

"I really hope that's not one of the requirement for regionals", Santana said. "-because with Berry in those tights we don't stand a chance."

"No this isn't about regionals", Schue told her. "I'm less worried about that right now and more worried about the fact that it's become clear to me that some of you have been lacking when it comes to understanding the… the uh… the intricacies of adult relationships."

The kids started to giggle or laugh, those who understood what he was talking about anyway.

"Yeah anyways", Schue said shaking his head. "Along with preparing for our regional next week", Mercedes had to cover her mouth to hide her smile from their teacher. "I want to spend this week educating ourselves about some of these intricacies."

"Is this appropriate forum for that", Rachel asked and looked at Victor who was fighting to keep his laughter at bay, just like yesterday.

"Look", Schue said. "Whenever we had uh issues in the past that are on our minds or giving us problems it's always helped us to sing about it. So, this week I have invited a special guest. Miss Holliday."

The class cheered, except for a few and Victor who didn't really know her.

"Oh no it's the salad lady", he heard Mercedes remark.

"Hola clase", Holly said as she entered and then she noticed Victor. "Whoa and hola colorful."

"Hola señorita Holliday", Victor answered. "Me llamo Victor Montgomery." (Hi Miss Holliday. My name is Victor Montgomery.)

"Ah, tú eres el chico con el paraguas y el pelo de colores?" (Ah so you are the boy with the umbrella and colorful hair?)

"Sí. Y tú eres la profesora muy divertido." (Yes. And you are the very funny teacher.)

"Sí muy bien, eres español?" (Yes, very good. Are you Spanish?)

"No soy de Estados Unidos, soy adoptada, pero soy muy inteligente." (No I'm from the US, I'm adopted, but I'm very inteligent.)

"Ah interesante." (Ah interesting.)

Victor winked at her in a flirty way and she smiled.

"A colorful boy", she said ruffling his hair. "Must be interesting having him around."

"You know it", Santana said.

"Okay", Holly said turning to the class. "So, sex. It's just like hugging only wetter."

"Yeah it is", Artie sad.

"It's more than that", Victor said and they all stared at him. "What, don't think I'm a virgin jus' because I am from a prep school. They have girls there to ya know. And I know the sex-education-book from first page to last."

"Oh perfect", Holly said. "We have someone who knows the stuff that's about to go down."

"Totally", Victor said grinning. "Try me." The boys started to chuckle as did some of the girls, Rachel though looked highly offended and Mercedes shocked.

"How old are you?" Holly asked turning to Victor.

"18 and willing", he answered with a smug smirk.

"Oh", Holly said grinning in a mischievous way. "Then I won't feel bad if I get the urge to kiss you, you naughty boy." She ruffled his hair as he laughed.

"Uh hum", Schue said. Puck held his hand up and he and Victor high-fived.

"But let's start with the basics", Holly said turning to the class again, after Victor winked to her again. "Finn?"

"Yeah", the jock said.

"Is it true that you thought you got your girlfriend pregnant via hot tub?"

"I have always had my doubts about that", Finn said and to everyone's shock, Schue hit on the higher notes on the piano, very much like Victor could do when someone talked.

"And Brittany", Holly continued. "You think that storks bring babies?"

"I get my information from Woody Woodpecker-cartoons", she answered and Schue put his elbow on the low notes.

"Good God not another one", Santana remarked.

"Ha", Victor said. "See! It's not only me! That piano has magnetic tendencies!" Schue chuckled at that.

"Okay", he said to Victor. "You're no longer on piano prohibition."

"Wohoo", Victor cheered.

"Please save us", Santana said dryly.

"Well all those odd information sources you kids get about sex are gonna end right here and now", Holly explained to the class, thinking of Brittany's answer. "Because today we are gonna get under the covers, all together and get the ditty on the dirty."

"I'm so turned on right now", Puck said and Victor patted his shoulder with a fond smile.

"What about those of us who choose to remain celibate", Rachel asked smiling and put her hand on Quinn's shoulder. The blonde looked like she'd been touched by the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Oh well I admire you", Holly said. "Although I think you're naïve and possibly frigid, I do admire your choice."

"I think this is a good time for a song", Schue said getting up.

"Oh yes, okay. Rule number one, every intimate encounter that you're ever gonna have in your life is gonna start with a touch. Hit it!"

As she sang she danced with Santana and Brittany and at the chorus she pulled a smirking Victor onto the floor. He danced with her and the girls were amazed, as was the boys, that he could be so sexy. His jeans hugged his body at just the right places and the tight black t-shirt showed off the outlines of his muscles… and showed his well muscled arms. Then added to that was that sexy half-smirk of his, the girls were having a fun show to watch Santana and Mercedes mostly checking out Victor's ass and hip-action. Holly's tight leather clothes did the same for the boys. Another reason none of the teens could take their eyes off of the pair was the fact their hips were pretty much pressed together as they danced.

**_Every girl and boy_****_  
>Needs a little joy<em>** – Holly was holding her hand on Victor's shoulder and pushed him backwards slowly in front of the others while she sang those two lines.  
><strong><em>All you do is sit and stare – <em>**They made a little spin before being close again.  
><strong><em>Begging on my knees<em>**  
><strong><em>Baby won't you please <em>**– They shimmed against each other, Victor holing a hand on her back and she one on his shoulder.**_  
>Run your fingers through my hair <em>**– she ran her fingers through Victor's hair and then pushed him back so she could dance in front of the class. At the chorus all boys and girls were dancing.

They cheered loudly when the number was over and Santana walked smugly up to Victor in a seducing way. She was about to speak when he held up his hand.

"No", he said and walked away from her.

"So", Holly said while putting her arm around Victor's shoulders and they turned to her, Victor put his arm around her waist. "Just remember, whenever you have sex with someone you're having sex with everyone they've ever had sex with. And everybody's got a random."

* * *

><p>"You can't be serious", Victor asked Kurt when they talked over phone that evening.<p>

"Oh but I am", Kurt said. "Blaine called the emergency meeting and suggested that the Warblers had to do something 'sexified'…"

"I guess that went down well with the council", Victor said dryly.

"I thought David was gonna die", Kurt giggled. "You should've seen the look on his face."

"Was he looking like a goldfish, deer in headlights, Rachel when she realized Blaine is gay or you when someone tells you Lady Gaga is a dude?"

"The last", Kurt said. "Definitely the last. Thad looked amused though I am sure that coughing he did was to keep us from knowing he was laughing. While the others Warblers looked horrified and embarrassed… how'd you look if you heard that?"

"How exactly did Blaine phrase it", Victor asked lying down on his bed.

"He said and I quote: 'Esteemed council we have a problem. Warbler Kurt and I ran into the coach of Aural Intensity and she gave us information about New Directions and on what the judges are looking for. The New Directions are going sexy for regionals and the judges look for something new. Therefore I suggest we put together a number… to get sexified'."

Victor had been drinking some water and now sprayed it out into the air and started to cough. He had been about to start laughing but the water ruined it. Kurt waited for him to calm down.

"That bad Vic?" he asked.

"No", Victor croaked. "As _him _I was always calm and collected… I would never give anything away. I would probably look at Blaine until he started to shift from foot to foot and look at his toes."

"At one point he did look a little scared… but that was when David was yelling at him for talking to another coach _and _suggesting something like this without warning the council."

"Buuuut… they gave in", Victor asked.

"They gave in", Kurt confirmed. "Would you give in?"

"No absolutely not. The Warblers will make fools out of themselves… Wait... I would give in because of that."

Kurt laughed.

"Besides", Victor continued getting up. "We aren't doing 'sexy' for regionals… we're having sex-education."

"Oh God", Kurt groaned.

"Oh come on it's not that bad."

Kurt grumbled something and Victor chuckled.

"Not comfy with sex-talk", Victor asked.

"No… as a gay guy talking about sex with other boys, straight ones anyway or your dad, is horrible."

"It's horrible the other way around as well."

"What?"

"I got the sex-talk from my adoptive dad. Gay. It was all about gay sex… I thought I was going to get scared for life. Until _he saved me."_

Kurt started to laugh and Victor joined in. They talked for a bit more and laughed even more… then Kurt sighed.

"And how are things with Mercy", he asked and Victor could feel the grin fade from his lips. He sighed.

"That bad", Kurt asked.

"No… I… I can _talk _to her and joke around with her but… I… I don't know it's just… I feel…" Victor sighed again. "I _still_ love her but… what she did… nearly did…"

"I understand Vic. It will take a while to forgive her."

"I _have _forgiven her for what happened when she told those names… and for drinking like that… it's the breaking my trust bit I can't get over."

"Had I been there right now I'd put my arm around your shoulders", Kurt said.

"Thanks Kurt", Victor said with a little chuckle. "So, how did the whole sexified Warblers thing end?"

"With us practicing _Animal_", Kurt grumbled.

"Is that the-"

"Uh huh… We're performing for the sister school… Crawford County Day is it?"

"Yes."

"Well we are performing for them to test our… sex-appeal."

Victor started to laugh. "How much do you wanna bet that Blaine gets at least two phone numbers?"

"Shut up", Kurt grumbled and Victor grinned innocently. "Stop grinning like that."

"I didn't", Victor denied.

"I know you, you were smiling innocently… had you been in a cartoon there would've been a halo above your head."

"Okay… Oh! Did I tell you I'm officially un-banned from the piano?"

"Gaga save us."

Victor stuck his tongue out knowing Kurt could imagine him doing it.

"You're such a kid", Kurt remarked.

"But you love me."

"Yes… yes I do."

"I love you too."

They laughed again and after a bit more they hung up. Victor walked up to his window and watched the night sky. With a sigh he started to recite a poem his father loved:

**_Do not fear the dark, the light is living there  
>You cannot see the stars with darkness nowhere<br>In the light iris-ring your pupil is so dark  
>Dark is everything that light is longing for<br>Do not fear the dark, the light is living there  
>Do not fear the dark, it carries light's heart<em>**

He looked up at the dark sky where the stars were visible and he smiled leaning on the window frame. James soon joined him, with a cup of chocolate for both of them and they sat there together, talking, joking around and watching the stars.

* * *

><p>The next day Santana walked up to him, grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty classroom before he got the time to say anything. She closed the door, locked it, put her hands on it and looked at her feet.<p>

"Uh… Tanya", Victor asked confused. "What are you doing?"

She turned to him and he saw confusion on her face, she looked like a lost child. She was not her usual confident or bitchy self at all.

"Are you okay", he asked and her walls crumbled. She started to cry and he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She clung to him like he was her last lifeline or something. He only held her close and rocked her back and forth. After a bit she started to calm down and Victor sat them down on a desk.

"Okay so what's this about", he asked putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's… hom-no, _Victor _can you be honest with me", she asked and looked at him_._

"Uh sure", he said and handed her a tissue so she could dry her eyes. "Dry your tears it's a shame seeing a pretty girl cry."

"You… you really think I'm a pretty girl", she asked drying her tears and then played with the tissue, looking at it.

"No."

She looked at him in shock.

"I think you're a beautiful girl", he said and took her hand gently. "Now what's this about?"

She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You got an awesome gaydar right", she asked looking out the window and at the grey cloudy sky.

"Yes I'd say so", he said. "Why-"

"Am I gay", she asked and looked at him.

"Tanya?" He asked in confusion.

"Be honest", she got up and stood in front of him, putting her hands on either side of him and leaned in close. "Am. I. Gay?"

He looked into her eyes, took a deep breath and said:

"My gaydar indicates it… but you have to figure that one out yourself."

She sighed and sat down on his lap, leaning her head on his.

"What am I going to do", she asked sadly. He put his arms around her again.

"I don't know Tanya. Maybe you should talk to-"

"Me and Britt already talked to Ms. Holliday", she cut him off. She told him about the talk they'd had and when she said that they were going to sing about it she added:

"I said I had the perfect song… but I don't. What should I do?"

Victor hugged her close and then grinned.

"I got an idea", he said and they shared a look.

* * *

><p>Victor smiled the next day in glee club when Santana, Brittany and Holly sang. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed it. He was sitting beside Mercedes and suddenly, he had her hand in his. He realized <em>he <em>had taken it and turned to her. She was smiling at him and he smiled back… and kissed her cheek. He turned back to the trio and let Mercedes rest her head on his shoulder. He noticed that Santana was crying again.

"Is that really how you feel", Brittany asked her when the song had ended.

"Uh, yeah", Santana said smiling at her. The girls shared a hug. "Thank you."

Then Rachel had to open her big mouth… and this time Victor couldn't really blame her for anything.

"Can I just applaud this trio for exploring the uncharted world of Sapphic charm", she asked. "Brava. Brava."

"Look", Santana said coldly. "Just because I sang a song with Brittany doesn't mean that you can put a label on me. Is that clear?" She walked over to the chairs and stopped in front of Victor. He got up smiling and she smiled too. She hugged him and he hugged back.

"Thanks for your help Victor", she said.

"Don't worry about it little sister", Victor told her and noticed Sam glare at her. "What are _brothers _for?" Sam turned his gaze away and Victor and Santana ended their hug. They sat down and Victor found both of his hands occupied for the rest of the lesson. Mercedes held one and Santana the other.

* * *

><p>Victor found himself gaping when the celibacy club with <em>Noah <em>performed Afternoon Delight.

"Noah being there _must _be a joke", he whispered to Mercedes and Santana. Both girls agreed and when the number was over Victor had to smile as Brittany gave them a standing ovation.

"Um hi", Holly said. "Um Holly here. So I'm a little confused. Isn't this a strange song for the-the celibacy club to sing?"

The councilor chuckled.

"But why", she asked. "It's so wholesome. It was written during the Bicentennial to celebrate America and fireworks."

"No", Holly said smiling a little. "It's about sneaking out for a nooner."

"Yes", Emma said. "Exactly. A nooner's when you have desert in the middle of the day right?"

Victor face-palmed and the girls beside him and the performers on stage stared at him in shock.

"Right Carl", Emma asked her husband and Schue cut in.

"But regardless", he said. "It was a great job guys. Great number."

"It was fantastic", Holly agreed.

"Okay Glee Club let's go", Schue said and they left.

* * *

><p>Victor had Santana on one arm and Mercedes on the other. Sam walked up to them and walked beside Santana and Mercedes linked her other arm to Rachel's. The girls talked happily with Victor and he could discuss latest trends in fashion and other girl stuff without problem. The rest of the girls, save Zizes, joined in on the discussion about the latest episode of <em>Project Runway. <em>Sam was looking at Victor in confusion. The senior was surrounded by girls… literally! Mercedes, Santana and Rachel in a way were linked to his arms. Quinn and Tina walked in front of him and Brittany and Zizes behind him. Victor noticed Sam's stare and turned to the blonde.

"What", he asked.

"How do you do it", Sam asked.

"Sorry", Victor asked. "Do what?"

"How do you get girls", Sam looked at girls. "_All _girls to wanna hang from your arm? You're not that great a sport-star, not the tallest or strongest guy… not the hottest but I don't know anything about that… but still. All girls in Glee like to hang on your arm or hold your hand or sit next to you or hug you. The Cheerios all get giggly when you walk by and a lot of girls at this school have crushes on you. What's up with that? Are you some secret lover or something?"

"I was wondering that too", Finn cut in annoyed that all the girls were keeping so close to Victor all the time. Mike rolled his eyes, Puck looked curios and Artie looked confused. Victor turned to them.

"It's just my magnetic body lotion", Victor said seriously. "It has this formula that draws girls to you like a magnet pulls metal. The slogan says: 'You got the pull'."

The boys looked at him, Mike and Artie tried to keep their laughter at bay because it looked as if Sam, Finn and Puck believed every single word.

"Two questions", Finn said. "One: really? And two: Where do I buy it?"

The girls all started to laugh, Brittany did because the others did and that sent Mike and Artie off and Victor just smiled.

"No Finn", he said. "It's not true. I was only pulling your leg."

"How", Finn asked. "Your hands are occupied."

Victor blinked at him.

"He's magnetic", Brittany said. "He said so and you have metal on your shoes. Everyone knows that magnets pulls metal."

The girls started laughing again and Victor smiled gently at Brittany.

"That's right pumpkin", he said and then noticed the three footballers watch him again. "What?"

"So if it isn't some miraculous body lotion", Finn asked. "What is it?"

"Yeah", Puck said. "And don't make up stories or I'll use force to find the answer."

"Is it because you're colorful", Sam asked. "Like Holly said? Dude what's up with that by the way? She was totally in to you the other day."

"Yeah", Puck said. "How the hell could you get a smoking girl like her to go weak in the knees?"

Victor groaned and turned to the girls.

"Help", he said and they all laughed.

"Okay first of all", Mercedes said. "Victor is _my _man and no one else's."

"Never was a truer word spoken", Victor said.

"But", Rachel cut in putting her hand on Victor's shoulder. "Victor is also a guy that draws girls to him because he's so kind-"

"Friendly", Tina added.

"Funny", Brittany said.

"Brotherly", Quinn counted off.

"Gentle", Mercedes said.

"Sweet", Rachel added.

"Patient", Tina continued.

"Has style", Santana said with a smirk.

"Is cute", Brittany added smiling and snuggled her way in between Victor and Santana, linking her arms to both of them.

"All kinds of awesome", Rachel said happily.

"A gentleman", Mercedes said smiling.

"Witty", Tina counted.

"Talks back", Santana said smirking.

"Protective", Quinn added.

"Secure", Mercedes said and leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder

"And good to everyone", Quinn finished.

"Girls you're making me blush here!" Victor exclaimed… and he was really red in the face.

"It's all true", Lauren said. "If my love wouldn't crush your tiny little body… and if you weren't with Mercedes I'd totally go for you."

Victor leaned close to Mercedes.

"Help", he whispered and she giggled and pulled Victor away from the others, not without problem because Brittany didn't really want to let go, and they hurried down the corridor hand in hand. Rachel sighed with a dreamy look on her face.

"Snap out of it", Tina told her and poked her in the side. Rachel smiled at her and they walked off to class together. Rachel was thinking of calling Kurt and tell him Montjones was back... but maybe she'll just send the 'sexy' performance put up by Holly and Victor. Kurt would flip… and would without doubt check out the boy's ass.

* * *

><p>Victor was walking down the hallway next day when he got rammed by Santana. She'd run up to him and threw herself into his arms. Victor wasn't prepared for this and together with the wet soapy floor… well you can guess how it ended.<p>

"Ow", Victor groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Santana was lying on top of him, her arms still around him and crying into his shirt. "Tanya?"

"Just hold me", she whispered and he raised his eyebrows. "For a little bit."

Victor looked up and saw Mercedes watch them with raised eyebrows. He threw his hands out to the side looking as confused she did.

"I just", Santana continued. "Need someone that really likes me to hold me. Please… just for a bit."

Victor shrugged and put his arms around her and she sobbed into his chest. Mercedes with help from Mike and Tina were pushing other students along when they stopped to watch the duo. Santana cried her heart out on Victor's chest and he was feeling his back starting to ache from the position they were in. Victor gestured for Mike to come over and help him and Santana to get up. Mike helped the shorter Asian up and Santana still clung to him.

"What happened Tanya", he asked her and she muttered something into his shoulder. "Uh Tanya I don't speak 'Muffle', what was that?" She continued to mumble into his shirt and he guessed why. He looked up and waved to Tike and Mercedes.

"Go go", he mouthed and they nodded and did so. Victor took Santana into an empty classroom and sat her down on a desk, then he stood in front of her.

"Now Tanya", he said gently. "What's going on?"

She sniffled and told him.

Victor promised her not to say a word. Not even to Kurt.

* * *

><p>Victor had called Kurt up to hear how the whole sexy thing went.<p>

"Are you psychic", was the first thing Kurt asked.

"Why would you ask that darling", Victor asked amused.

"Because honey… Blaine was given two phone-numbers at the performance."

"See I told you."

"That's why I'm asking if you are psychic."

"No. Just good with bets."

"Remind me to never have a bet with you."

"You know it darling. Other than that, how's your week been?"

Kurt groaned and started to tell him how the performance of _Animal _went, in detail and how Blaine drove all the way to Lima to get Burt to talk about sex with Kurt.

"Stop grinning", Kurt ordered.

"I'm not grinning", Victor answered with a thick voice. He was trying really hard not to laugh… he was fighting a losing battle and he knew it and judged by the dry tone… Kurt did to.

"Really", Kurt asked and Victor started to laugh. "I knew it."

"S-sorry but it's just too funny."

"O-kay. So what's going down at McKinley?"

"Oh same old same old. I think Santana and Sam are breaking up-"

"Never saw it lasting anyway."

"Quinn showed up with a hickey that she claims is a burn from her curling-iron, but I know _where_ she got it from, Lauren finally kissed Puck… if his love-struck and somewhat stupid dreamy look was something to go by… He did join in with the celibacy club though… as did Lauren and Santana. Schue kissed Holly Holliday, I saw them in the auditorium oh and Mercy and I are back together."

At the last Victor had to hold the phone from his ear because Kurt shrieked with joy and started to talk a hundred miles an hour. Victor let him at it.

"Details", Kurt suddenly demanded. "How did it happen, why and who took the first step?"

Victor sighed.

"Kurt", he said. "It does not become a gentleman to be so snoopy."

"Pretty please honey?"

"No."

"I'm giving you my best kitten-eyes through the phone."

Victor blinked.

"Darling", he said. "That is not going to work."

"I'm doing it right now."

For some reason Victor felt shivers go down his spine and he started to check the room to see if he was being watched.

"Pretty please", he heard Kurt say and he just _knew _what Kurt looked like so he groaned.

"Damn you how do you do that", he said and Kurt cheered. "Okay. Santana, Brittany and Holly performed this really beautiful song, I'll send you a recording from my phone, I just closed my eyes and enjoyed it and suddenly my heart told my body what to do and I took Mercy's hand in mine and after that we were just back."

"Aw…"

"So… anything more you wanna talk about?"

"Yes actually. One: why were you getting all sexy with Miss Holliday and two: do you know how the boys here reacted when they saw it?"

"You didn't", Victor asked horrified.

"I did", Kurt said evilly.

* * *

><p><em>Trent was glaring at the council table where Thad and David were grinning at him. Kurt and the others were grinning as well. They were all still teasing Trent about the fact that Victor had kissed him back in Christmas… and hugged him at Valentine's Day. Trent wasn't hurt about it or anything, he was secretly enjoying it. He couldn't imagine how the boys would feel when they finally got to know that it was Wes Montgomery they were claiming to be Trent's secret boyfriend.<em>

_"So", David said. "Do we have anything more to talk about before the meeting is adjourned?"_

_"Anything about secret boyfriends/girlfriends or fights", Thad asked smiling. They had started this a few weeks back when Fred was depressed about his girlfriend cheating on him and he needed some advice and comfort. Kurt raised his hand and stood when Thad nodded to him._

_"I have", he said holding up a flashdrive. "In my hand a little something that might cheer some of us up and might shoot down the overconfidence some Warblers obtained after _Animal__."__

_"What is it", Joseph asked eagerly._

_"A little video from a New Directions sexy class. I have been getting together with Victor."_

_"Ooooh", the boys teased._

_"Not like that!" Kurt snapped. _

_"Yeah that's Trent's job", Nick teased. "Ow!" Trent had slapped him up the head._

_"The fact is they are not doing sexy for regionals", Kurt continued. "They were having sex education because McKinley doesn't provide it… at all. Anyway the substitute teacher and the students made this…" Kurt connected his flashdrive to James' computer and everyone turned to the roll-down screen. They watched the entire number and when Victor Montgomery danced with Holly Holliday Kurt found that he, Blaine, Thavid, Niff and Trent stared at the boy's ass. The other boys stared at Holly._

_"Holy fuck", Joseph asked. "Who the hell is that guy grinding against the teacher?"_

_"Trent's 'boyfriend'", Blaine teased._

_"Dude his got the nicest ass I've ever seen", Jeff said and then blushed. "After Nicky of course."_

_Nick chuckled. "I agree, he has a fine ass."_

_Kurt blushed when he realized he was checking out his best friend. He cleared his throat._

_"Any questions", he asked._

_"Just one", David said. "Can we get that guy to come here and do that?"_

_Everyone stared at David as if he'd gone crazy. Even Thad seemed to be of that notion... If he's big shocked eyes was anything to go by._

* * *

><p>"Good God", Victor groaned. "Now I'll never be able to show myself around the Warblers. I know what most of them will be looking <em>at<em> when we meet at regionals."

"Hey maybe that will be your way to beat us", Kurt quipped.

"Shut up Hummel. This is all your fault!"

Kurt stuck his tongue out at his phone.

"And pull that back in before a bird lands on it", Victor added and Kurt blushed but did just that. Thad, who was lying on his bed reading, chuckled.

"Is that Mr. Sexy-butt", he asked and Kurt nodded and Thad leaned over and called:

"Come over anytime! And do wear those jeans!"

"Oh shut up puppy-hobbit", was the reply he got.

"Puppy-hobbit", the two Dalton boys asked.

"After what I gather you're as adorable and cuddly as a puppy… and you're a hobbit!"

"I'm not _that _short!" Thad objected and Kurt sniggered.

"Well David seems to like you so don't complain", Victor said and then smirked. "At least you don't have to bend down too much."

"VICTOR!" Kurt shrieked and Victor broke out laughing. He could practically hear Kurt and Thad blush on the other side of the line.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	17. Unoriginal songs

**The reason one song is going to be absent from regionals is the fact I don't like that song... sorry but that's just how I feel and this is an AU story after all ;) **

**I also hope no one died imagine uptight Wes Montgomery talking and acting like he did in the last chapter while among the Warblers.**

* * *

><p>Part 17<p>

Regionals was this week and they were all super exited. They had a killing number with _Sing _and they were gonna find another one. Or so they thought… that Monday when they were all together in the choir room… Mr. Schue dropped the bomb.

"Guys", he said solemnly. "I got some bad news. You know how we decided on_ _Sing __by My Chemical Romance for regionals?" the kids nodded. "Well I hold in my hand a cease and desist letter from the band. We can't do it."

Puck scoffed. "It was the perfect anthem", he said.

"How much do you wanna bet Coach Sylvester had something to do with this", Mercedes asked.

"A lot", Victor said and looked at her. She turned his face away and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your freaky dark blue eyes at me", she said.

"Well the hair color suits", Artie commented. "We're in the blues."

Victor looked at his blue hair, it was the same kind of blue the New Directions had had on their shirts when they sang _Somebody to Love _last year.

"I am one step ahead of you Mercedes", Schue said and told them what had gone down between him and Sue.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Mercedes asked.

"Well we could you _Show Must Go On", _Sam said. "It's an anthem and it's epic… and Victor kicked ass!"

"Yeah", most of the gleeks agreed.

"I think we should write an original song for regionals", Rachel said… again.

"All those in favor for voting Rachel down a second time", Santana asked dryly. Victor smirked when only Santana, Mercedes, Brittany, Artie and Lauren raised their hands.

"Five against eight", Victor said. "Rachel wins."

"Oh come on", Santana said.

"No I think Rachel is right", Quinn said kindly. "This team works best when we push ourselves and do something a little different."

"Well that is true", Mercedes said. "But if all the other teams are doing amazing songs we're not gonna be so good."

"You'll never know until you try", the football players said at the same time.

"Hey!" Victor said.

"Sorry", Mike said. "It's such a good catchphrase."

"I'll demand money for that", Victor said with a wink.

"We're not gonna be so good", Quinn said. "We're gonna be better. We won't be using other people's words or music. It'll be our own, our own heart, soul, not just our voices. We have a really talented songwriter in our midst. Rachel, I was thinking maybe you and I can write a song together."

'_Now wait a minute', _Victor thought suspiciously and looked at Quinn through the corner of his eyes._ '_This reeks of queen-bee plots.'__

"I'm with Quinn and Rachel", Finn said.

'_Aha! That's what it's about. Quinn wants to impress Finn by being nice to his ex and Finn wants to impress us by being a good guy', _Victor thought. His face gave nothing away though.

"I mean", Finn went on. "If these two can agree on something, it's probably an idea worth considering."

"W-wait", Santana said. "So, suddenly you two are writing the music for regionals? I think everybody should get a chance to write a song."

"Santana's right", Sam agreed. "We can do this."

"What do you think Mr. Schue", Mercedes asked.

"I think we're doing original songs for regionals", he said smiling. Everyone started to cheer and Rachel beamed.

"Wait", Victor's voice cut through the happy sounds.

"Victor", Schue asked seeing the look on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"You are about to get us disqualified", Victor said getting up. "Don't you remember what I told you the last time we discussed this?"

They all shook their heads, even Mr. Schue.

"For the love of…" Victor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "In any competition below nationals' level it is forbidden to perform more than _one _original song and the song cannot be more than three and a half minutes long."

The mood dampened a little.

"We still need an unoriginal song", Victor said. "Sorry but it's in the rules. I've witnessed two choirs being disqualified because they did what we are about to do. I was in one."

They all stared at him.

"And if you plan on doing it… as a chance", Victor sat down. "Then I'm out. I am not going to be disqualified again."

The room was quiet.

"So…" Artie asked. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I suggest", Victor said taking the floor. "That we write one original song and perform another one that isn't original."

"So what song do you suggest", Mr. Schue asked curiously.

"_The Winner Takes it All", _Victor said smiling. "We can sing it in both English and Spanish."

"Really", Santana asked. "That would be awesome!"

"Okay", Schue said smiling. "Santana, Victor you two are our best Spanish talkers." The duo high-fived. "Prepare a number with that song and the rest of us can focus on writing original songs."

"Yes", everyone cheered and Santana took Victor's hand and pulled him out of the room and towards the auditorium. Mercedes glared after them… as did Sam.

* * *

><p>"You are serious", Victor said into his phone that evening.<p>

"Isn't it supposed to be you are _not _serious", Kurt asked amused.

"No… not in this case." He lied down on his bed. "So now it's your turn. Tell me all details."

Kurt sighed. "Okay. You know after Pavarotti died-"

"Bless his tiny little soul."

"-you told me to sing for the Warblers to show them my pain… and to yet again try to show Blaine what kind of person I am."

"Yes, a genius move by me I must say."

"I have to agree."

"Oh?"

"When I sang _Blackbird, _as suggested by you-"

"No need to thank me."

"-Blaine finally understood his feelings for me."

"That's awesome Kurt."

"It is. We're also singing a duet at regionals. Blaine's idea and the others agreed… I think Blaine talked with Thavid beforehand. Thad was acting a bit too… fanboy over Blaine. It can't be natural."

"Nope it isn't", Victor smirked. "That's just how the council plays the game."

"What game?"

"Manipulation of course", Victor said smugly. "If we don't want to perform a number we all play three roles. One, Thad in this case, plays the fanboy member and another, David usually, plays the over critical one. I had the best poker face so I got to play the neutral/reasonable/rational member. The boys get annoyed with the other two and my suggestion gets approved."

"Does it really work?" Kurt asked.

"Did it work today?"

"Uh… yes. Yes David was overly critical to Blaine and Thad was fanboy… no rational player though… or maybe that was Blaine because everyone agreed with him."

"Out of convenience I'm sure. I'd ask him what he suggests and called for a vote. The others would've listened to me."

"Blaine did that… and they listen. Wow you three were some manipulating bitches weren't you?"

"And you know it. When I came up with the strategy in sopho-"

"Wait. You came up with that strategy?"

"Yes."

"My, my, my you are an evil mastermind sir."

"Thank you darling. I must say that I am brilliant… but I am also in trouble."

"Why?"

"Sam keeps sending me text about keeping my hands off of his girl."

"Are you flirting with Santana?"

"No", he snorted. "God no. We are just working together… come to think of it… he and Finn has been questioning my motives with the girls for a while now." It was basically every day they did that now.

"So… what are you gonna do?" Kurt asked.

"Take it easy and wait until something snaps. Maybe it's me who will or maybe it's them or someone else. I pray that it's not Tanya though."

"That would be bad… for everyone."

* * *

><p>The next day Victor grinned as Mercedes told them she had an original song to perform. Victor grinned as he moved in beat with the music. He sat beside Mike and they were moving from side to side every time Mercedes sang no-no, no-no, no-no. But he got confused. Mercedes flirted with Artie, the bass-player, Sam and Mike… but ignored Victor. He wasn't sure why but shrugged it off. He cheered when the song ended.<p>

"Now that's a song", he said happily and she didn't even smile at him.

"Really, really good", Schue complimented Mercedes.

"Thank you", she answered.

"But um-"

"'But' my butt Mr. Schue", she said raising her diva-finger. "That song was amazing."

"No I agree", Schue assured her. "I'm not just sure that it's regionals material. Guys just think about it."

They all looked at him.

"What's your favorite song of all time", Schue asked.

"_My Headband", _Brittany said.

"Alanis Morisette's _You ought to know", _Santana added.

"_What's Going On, _Marvin Gaye", Puck said proudly.

"Puckerman you're on a roll", Lauren told him.

"And what are all those songs about", Schue asked them.

"Headbands", Brittany answered.

"All these songs come from a place of pain", Schue explained. "The greatest songs are about hurt. And that's the side of yourselves I want you to get in touch with."

"That should be easy", Artie said dully. "Coach Sylvester tortures us for no reason and tries to get the entire school to hate us."

"Yesterday she filled Britt's and my locker with dirt", Santana said from the piano. Victor knew she was only sitting there to keep him away from it.

"Ew", Victor said. "Sorry girls."

"Okay, okay", Schue said and hurried up to the whiteboard and wrote it down. "Slow down. Slow down."

"Is there an echo in here", Victor whispered to Mike who snorted.

"Well she literally throws sticks at me", Mercedes continued.

"Okay what else, what else", Schue said.

"See", Victor told Mike and Sam. Both boys chuckled.

"She called the Ohio secretary of state saying she was me", Tina said dully. "And I wanna legally change my name to Tina Cohen-Loser."

"Whoa that's a bit too far, even for her", Victor mumbled to the boys and they agreed.

"She…" Schue didn't even finish. He had stopped being surprised about Sue ages ago.

"Mean, mean", Brittany said.

"And it's catching!" Victor hissed to Mike who was fighting hard to keep his laugher at bay.

"Okay, and how does that make you feel?" Schue asked.

"Well at first it hurts", Finn said. "But then it mostly makes you wanna win."

Everyone nodded and Victor flew up.

"Struck of brilliance!" he exclaimed and they stared at him.

"What is it", Schue asked.

"Our unoriginal song is The _Winner Takes It All", _Victor explained. "The song is about the winner getting it all and the loser loses all. We should follow that theme!" Mr. Schue looked at him and understood.

"Guys", he said smirking. "I think you may have just found your song."

He wrote "Loser like me" on the whiteboard and everyone looked confused.

"So we are losers", Puck asked.

"No", Schue said. "I know that all of you will be great in the future but everyone looks upon us as losers. Victor and Santana's song will 'stand' for one point of view on losing, but _Loser Like Me _will be a counter argument, the point of view the loser has when he/she gets over the loss in __The Winner Takes It All."__

Everyone cheered and grinned.

"Now let's get to writing", Schue said and they cheered.

"Good job Victor", Santana told him kissing his cheek and he stared at her.

"Uh… thank you?"

"How is your song coming along", Schue asked them.

"Perfecto", they both said and grinned.

"We must practice one last time", Santana said taking Victor's hand and pulling him out of the room.

* * *

><p>When they got to the auditorium… they witnessed Quinn and Rachel's fight. Victor pulled Santana down behind the chairs so they could listen and watch… but not be seen. Rachel walked off and they could both see how upset she was. Santana looked at Victor.<p>

"That was really bitchy", she said.

"By Nini", Victor asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow… never thought I'd see the day you'd feel sorry for Rachel."

"Shut up", Santana told him. "I know how she feels. We're in the same boat. The guy she wants is with someone else… he chose someone else over her."

"And the girl you want has chosen someone else over you. And that's why you are still with Sam."

"Got it in one homo."

"You know you can't really call me that anymore because you-"

"Shut up I call you what I want."

He grinned and then saw Quinn walk up the aisle… towards them

"Hide", he said and pulled Santana further into the shadows. Quinn walked right past them. When she was gone Victor looked to the side and saw Santana sit on her knees, looking at the floor. She looked sad.

"What is it Tanya", he asked and she looked at him.

"How come you have always been nice to me", she asked.

"Uh… well…" Victor helped her up. "You are a girl, that's one reason and we are in Glee together, we're teammates and… friends?"

Santana smiled.

"Yeah… we're friends homo."

"Aw… come here", he held his arms open and they shared a hug, she resting her head on his shoulder. That's how Mercedes saw them and she stormed down the hallway to Glee. She was going to ask the jazzband for a favor and Mr. Schue as well.

"Why aren't you dating a Cheerio", Santana asked when they ended the hug.

"What", Victor asked confused.

"You're a champion, you're cute, you're not a loser, everyone likes you and… well most people would see someone like you with a Cheerio so that you'd get popular."

"Popularity means nothing to me Tanya", he said smiling. "I thought you knew that. I love Mercedes."

"She doesn't seem to think that."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please homo. I saw the bitch glares she gave you in Glee and how she flirted with the boys, except you. I know the, punishing-my-cheating-boyfriend treatment when I see it. I'm a reason it was invented."

"Why would she… oh no."

"Yeah… I guess it's my fault. Again. And I doubt she is the only one. I've been really clingy to you this week… and you've let me."

"Of course. You're my kickass-badass-little sister", Victor said.

"And as such… I'll help you get your diva back."

"Thank you." Victor said and they started rehearsal.

* * *

><p>Rachel performed her song in front of them and they all agreed that it was great, Quinn had made one too, but only Finn and Brittany liked it. Victor and Santana were asked if they liked it, Quinn even used her puppy eyes on them. Santana just snorted and looked away. Victor was a bit more like a gentleman.<p>

"It's a good first try Nini", he said gently. "But it needs some work to it."

"Are we adding Rachel's song then", Quinn asked Schue.

"No", Rachel said. "It doesn't fit. _Loser Like Me _and_ _Winner Takes It All __are the songs we shall perform."

"I agree", Schue said. "Who else agrees?"

Everyone did and they said they'd pack up and go to regionals.

"Wait", Mercedes said. "I have something to tell two people in here first and I want you to stay to see it."

Everyone sat down and Mercedes got in front of them, glaring at Victor and Santana. Mercedes snapped her fingers and the band started playing. Victor and Santana both blushed furiously. Mercedes started to sing. (**She sang so that Joan rhymed with man and can**)

**_Joan, Joan, Joan, Joan  
>I'm begging of you please don't take my man<br>Joan, Joan, Joan, Joan  
>Please don't take him just because you can<br>Your beauty is beyond compare  
>With flaming locks of coal black hair<br>With Latin skin and eyes so shadowy dark  
>Your smile is like a breath of spring<br>Your voice is soft like summer rain  
>And I cannot compete with you, Joan Arc<em>**

**_Joan, Joan, Joan, Joan_**  
><strong><em>I'm begging of you please don't take my man<em>**  
><strong><em>Joan, Joan, Joan, Joan<em>**  
><strong><em>Please don't take him just because you can<em>**

**_You could have your choice of men_**  
><strong><em>But I could never love again<em>**  
><strong><em>He's the only one for me, Jo-<em>**

"Hold it Ghetto-brain", Santana said getting up. "I am not trying to take your man. I've had a shitty week and Victor, being my only true friend, has helped me."

"We're your friends", Tina said.

"Then how come only Victor realized something was the matter", Santana spat and then turned back to Mercedes. "Mercedes I am telling you. I have no sexual pull to your man. I love Victor yes I admit that, but as a brother. Victor is like the big brother I never had. He's always there for me. We're only friends. Vic is too much of a gentleman to even dream of cheat on you. Besides he's not my type."

"Why should I cheat on the perfect girl", Victor asked getting up. "Come on Mercy, seriously, why would I _ever _cheat on you? You know me. I ain't a liar when it comes to you. I tell you everything."

"You're the only one that knew of his scars", Santana said. "You're the one that knows his story. No one else does that."

"Santana is a good looking girl", Victor said. "I have to admit that. But I have already explained to you why it will never become something between us other than a great friendship. You know what I'm talking about or did you forget?"

"No", Mercedes said and then stared when Victor sank down on one knee before her and took her hand.

"Do I have to propose to you to make you understand that I am serious", he asked. "Because I will if it is the only way."

She rolled her eyes and gently kicked him.

"Get up from the floor you dolt", she said. "I believe you."

Victor though started to sing and moved forward putting his arms around her legs:

**_I believe you  
>When you say that you will reach into the sky<br>And steal a star so you can put it on my finger  
>I believe you<br>Baby, I believe you_**

"Stop that", Mercedes said blushing.

"Only if you stop thinking that Tanya and I are a thing", Victor said smirking. "I won't let go otherwise."

"Fine", Mercedes said. "I understand, you've made your point… now let go of me!"

He did and got up. He was grinning innocently. Mercedes smiled fondly and gave Victor a hug and a kiss. Then she gave Santana a hug and the kids left to go to regionals. Mr. Schue told them he'd be with them in a bit.

* * *

><p>They were all sitting in the audience once again and Schue had told them that Sue somehow had figured out who the judges were and was going to use that for her advantage.<p>

"And now", the emcee's voice said. "Our judges for the 2011 Midwest Regional Show Choir Competition: local broadcasting legend and man about town, Rod Remington!"

They all clapped politely. Victor hadn't told anyone, but he had also found out who the judges were. It might have been some hacking behind it but who cared? He had checked out the judges and a certain politician worried him. She hated gay-people, he knew that. So he had called the Show choir competition's board and threatened to sue them for discrimination of other religions, homosexuals and black people if they didn't add a fourth judge to the group.

"And last but not least", the emcee said. "Our fourth judge. He is the former head of education in Ohio, HBT active and out with his book _All religions for me Mr. _Peter Hurring!"

A man stood up next to the nun and waved… to a lot of cheers and Victor felt very, very, _very _smug. Hurring sat down with the other judges and Tammy Jean Albertson looked like she was going to get sick. Victor was so pleased with himself he was sure the others noticed. Mercedes leaned in:

"What did you do", she asked. "Don't think I can't see that smug look on your face."

"Later."

"And now", the emcee continued. "From Westvale High School, let's have a warm Welcome for Aural Intensity!"

When Aural Intensity performed Victor snorted.

"See", he said. "Kissup choir."

He and the rest of the Gleeks were shocked to see the audience cheer for them like that and Victor was amused that Sister Mary Constance, or whatever her name was, didn't seem to like it one bit. Maybe he hadn't had to worry about getting a fourth judge there.

"And now from Westerville Ohio", the emcee said. "the Dalton Academy Warblers."

Victor, Rachel and Mercedes cheered loudly. When Kurt stepped forward Victor grinned like an idiot and when Blaine joined him it only got wider. Victor took Mercedes' hand in his and they looked at each other smiling. She leaned her head on his shoulder. When the song ended Victor was the first one on his feet and the audience followed. Hurring was jumping up and down clapping his hands, as did the nun. Victor grinned and sat down again. But he didn't stay sitting for long. He was soon standing up, clapping in beat to the music and humming along. The Warblers, Victor decided, had never been better.

* * *

><p>Kurt and the Warblers were still celebrating in their greenroom when someone knocked on the door. Thad opened it and started.<p>

"Yeah yeah", the guys said and walked inside. "It's just hair."

"Victor!" Kurt cheered and practically jumped into the guy's arms, hugging the daylights out of him. "You look amazing! That hair is amazing! Those eyes are amazing! Your clothes look amazing!"

Victor laughed. "Thank you Kurt, you didn't look too bad yourself. None of you guys did."

"Why are you here", David asked. "Sabotaging?"

"Hell to the no", Victor said and held up his hands, he had a paper in his right hand. "I was just gonna come over to congratulate you guys on an awesome show, and congratulate Blaine on finally getting some brains."

The Warblers, but Blaine, sniggered. Blaine glared at the paper.

"What's that", he asked. "And get your hands off of my man."

Victor rolled his eyes and let go of Kurt… put not before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Victor!" Kurt scolded him but smiled. "Stop doing that!"

"What can't I kiss my little brother", he ruffled Kurt's hair. The Warblers looked terrified. Kurt would kill him! But Kurt only smiled and ruffled Victor's hair in return.

"Now", Victor said and handed the paper to Blaine. "Some other Asian guy nearly ran me over in his hurry to get me this note. He said it was for y'all." He looked at his watch. "I better go and prepare. Cheer for us and oh… don't forget to check under your seats." With that he kissed Kurt's cheek again and ran out… Before Blaine could throttle him.

"Leave it", Kurt told his boyfriend. "It's nothing Blaine. Now read that letter so we can get good seats."

Blaine flicked open the letter and read:

"Dearest Warblers I must say you were better than ever and that boy Kurt has a lovely voice. Blaine, was that true love I saw? Did you finally get your head out of the gutter? Good for you and good that Thavid actually let someone else than you sing a solo. How you managed to convince them without me shall forever be a mystery." David snorted and Kurt knew why, Victor had told him about the strategy after all. "I won't say don't get your hopes up because I think you got a good shot this time. Looks like you are doing better without me than you ever did with me there. Which give me great hope for the future. Sorry we can't meet face to face but know this: I love you all and I am so proud of you that you can never understand it. You're good friend Wes."

* * *

><p>The Warblers sat in the audience, Kurt and Blaine had gotten their hands shook by Hurring and that felt good for both of them. They watched the stage, Kurt wondering how Rachel would shine this time.<p>

"And now from William McKinley High in Lima Ohio", the emcee said. "The New Directions." Kurt grinned when suddenly a boy dressed in black and with blue hair walked out on stage. He walked to the centre and started to sing:

**I don't wanna talk  
>About the things we've gone through<br>Though it's hurting me  
>Now it's history<br>I've played all my cards  
>And that's what you've done too<br>Nothing more to say  
>No more ace to play<br>**  
>Kurt grinned and felt close to tears, it was beautiful. But when the chorus was started there was two voices singing instead of one and out on stage came Santana. (<em>Santana<em>**_, **Both, **_****Victor)  
><strong><br>_The winner takes it all  
>The loser's standing small<br>Beside the victory  
>That's a destiny<em>********

_Quise ver en ti – _A lot of people cheered when Santana started to sing in Spanish. She was facing Victor, singing to him it looked like and he joined in on the act and turned from her.  
><em><em>un lugar seguro<br>un muro alrededor  
>ese fue ni error<br>No debi soñar  
>un amor tan puro<br>que inocente fue  
>ir de buena fe<em>_

**_Los dioses por placer  
>eligen sin querer<br>sus dados a rodar  
>marcan nuestro azar<br>_****_Va todo al ganador  
>le deja su dolor<br>es como debe ser  
>hoy igual que ayer<em>**

Victor turned to Santana and she turned to him.  
><strong><br>But tell me does he kiss  
><strong>_Like I used to kiss you?  
><em>**Does it feel the same  
><strong>_When she calls your name?  
><em>**Somewhere deep inside  
><strong>_You must know I miss you  
><em>**But what can I say  
><strong>_Rules must be obeyed_

**_Va todo al ganador  
>le deja su dolor<br>es como debe ser  
>hoy igual que ayer<br>_****_The game is on again  
>A lover or a friend<br>A big thing or a small  
>The winner takes it all<em>**

**The winner takes it all! - **Victor held the last note and the rest of New Directions slowly walked onstage and everyone sang:  
><strong><strong><em><br>The winner takes it all  
>The loser's standing small<br>Beside the victory  
>That's a destiny<br>_The winner takes it all!__****

Kurt and the Warblers got up clapping their hands and Victor and Santana grinned and joined their friends.

"Lovely ladies and fine gentlemen", Victor said. "We're the New Directions!" The next number started. (_Rachel, Santana, _**Finn, _All)_**____Yeah you may think that I'm a zero  
>But hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freak show <span>(I don't care<span>)  
>But hey, give it just a little time<br>I bet you're gonna change your mind____

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_  
><em>It ain't so hard to take<em>  
><em>That's right (<em>**that's right**_)  
>'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name<br>And I'll just look away  
>That's right<em>

**_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_  
><em>So everyone can hear<em>  
><em>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<em>  
><em>Baby I don't care<em>  
><em>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<em>  
><em>You wanna be, you wanna be<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>  
><em>A loser like me<em>**

**Push me up against the locker  
>And hey, all I do is shake it off<br>**I'll get you back when I'm your boss – ****Finn suddenly pushed Victor forward indicating for the guy to take over. Victor thanked the gods for his poker face and continued singing instead of Finn:  
><strong><strong><strong><strong>I'm not thinking 'bout you haters<br>'Cos hey, I could be a superstar  
>I'll see you when you wash my car<strong>******

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_  
><em>It ain't so hard to take<em>  
><em>That's right (<em>**that's right**_)  
>'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name<br>And I'll just look away  
>That's right (<em>**that's right**_)_

_**Just go ahead and hate on me or run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be, you wanna be<br>A loser like me  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me**_

_**So go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth**_  
><em><strong>So everyone can hear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby I don't care<strong>_  
><em><strong>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<strong>_  
><em><strong>You wanna be, you wanna be<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_  
><em><strong>A loser like me<strong>_

You all know the dance so do I really have to describe it for you? No I thought so too. Anyway the audience cheered and the kids hurried off the stage and to their greenroom.

* * *

><p>When they got there Victor turned to Finn.<p>

"Finn what the hell", he asked. "Why did you do that?"

"I forgot the words", Finn said almost panicky. But he was panicked to find an excuse. Truth was he wanted to embarrass Victor, make a fool out of him but it didn't work. "You stood the closest so I just… I thought you'd handle it!"

"Well he did", Rachel snapped. "Thank God Victor has a poker face or we might've lost this because of your stupid stunt!"

"I forgot the words!" Finn said.

"How could you forget the words you were singing them just before we went on", Sam asked.

"I got a blackout!"

Victor just shook his head. Mercedes scooted closer to him and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Tell me tell me tell me", she urged with a giddy smile "What had you looking so smug?"

Victor looked around and then lowered his voice so only she could hear him.

"You know that judge Peter Hurring?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Mercedes watched him.

"I got him here."

"Oh no you didn't", Mercedes asked. "Why?"

"One: because I thought Mary Connie or whatever her name is and that bitch of a politician were of the same notion when it came to gay guys singing duets-"

"You knew they would do that?"

"Of course. Kurt called me up telling him of how he and Blaine got together."

"WHAT?"

Mercedes' shriek brought everyone's attention to the pair.

"He didn't tell me that", Mercedes went on. "Oh just wait until I put my hand around his white-boy neck!" She stormed towards the door but Victor grabbed hold of her.

"No!" he shouted. "Mercy drop it!"

"He told _you _he got a boyfriend but not me!" Mercedes told him and everyone was interested now.

"Hey I'm his best male friend! I bet he was gonna tell you after regionals if you didn't know already."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him.

"When did you find out", she demanded.

"Uh… at the beginning of the week?"

"What? That's it! Kurt Hummel I am going to kill you!" She walked towards the door but Victor blocked her path, pressing against the door. "Victor Montgomery you move out of the way now or so help me God-"

"God is busy come back tomorrow", Victor said and the others laughed.

"Move or I will be forced to damage that pretty face of yours."

"You wouldn't", he said and smirked. "You'd have nothing pretty to look at when there's no mirror nearby."

"Then I shall crush _another _precious part_."_

"Aw but then we can't have any fun with it."

"VICTOR!" Mercedes shrieked all red in the face and Puck and Santana laughed so hard they cried. Victor somehow managed to smile innocently and sheepishly at the same time. Mercedes growled and the others laughed as she and Victor continued their small banter. Let's check up on the judges shall we?

* * *

><p>"Before we start I would like to say I am not a witch", Tammy said before sitting down. "But um… I think it's fair to ask: do we have written proof that these kids were born in the United States of America?"<p>

"How is that relevant", Peter asked.

"I wasn't talking to you." She turned to Sister Mary Constance.

"For a nun I'm pretty liberal", this said calmly. "But… I'm barely a nun. In fact I just joined because I needed a place to live."

"Bless you."

"The convent is the one place I knew I could stay off the pole. But my question is this: that Dalton Academy is it a gay school or is it just a school that appears gay?"

"Could I add a dash of Rod to this lady soup", Rod said sitting down beside Mary Constance. Peter rolled his eyes and sat down beside Tammy and opposite Mary Constance.

"My hairdresser is a gay", Rod said.

"I could guess from your well-preserved hair", Peter said happily.

"And for 15 years he's been with his partner, also a hairdresser."

"Aw that's so sweet."

"It is. I see no reason why they shouldn't be allowed to marry and raise a family of beautiful wigs."

"Aw bless you", Peter said smiling wide. "I love the boys from Dalton. They were such adorable little gems."

"I too liked the duet the two boys from Dalton sang", Mary Constance said.

"I know weren't they cute!"

The two was about to start cooing when Tammy broke into their discussion.

"Well boys shouldn't do a duet", she said. "The last thing we need to do is send a message to children that 'gay is okay'!"

"Something wrong with gay people", Peter growled darkly and she shut up.

"What about that song about Jesus then", Rod asked.

"Well that should win", Tammy said.

"Uh-uh-uh", Mary Constance said. "No, no, no. That is just cheap pandering. I didn't even like to be pandered to when I was a stripper."

"Amen to that Sister", Peter agreed. "Now what about New Directions? The girls were adorable and that boy with blue hair…" He sighed with content. "Such a cute gem and interesting characters as well."

"Those song were fresh", Rod agreed.

"Those songs were terrible", Tammy said.

"Oh come on", Peter told her.

"I am sorry. But I am a politician. And when I lost my last election, and there will be a recount, I didn't go around singing about being a loser."

"I think you missed the message Tammy", Peter said.

"I agree", Mary Constance said.

"No", Tammy said. "I didn't boost about being a loser. I twittered that Obama is a terrorist."

"Oh no you didn't", Mary Constance and Peter said at the same time.

"I had to", Tammy said. "It's a fact."

"Okay ladies", Rod said.

"I feel insulted", Peter said smiling.

"I've heard enough", Rod continued. "Let's vote."

"Yes as long as we vote for Aural Intensity", Tammy said. "Those gay boys in both the Warblers, and that boy with blue hair must be one as well, shall not get any points because they are a vile sort that should be neutralized and shipped off to another country. The same with those Asian and dark skinned kids."

Everyone stared at her and Rod got up.

"Tammy", he said. "Get out. You are no longer a judge."

"But-"

"We cannot have racist and judges that like to be kissed up to. Out."

Tammy got up with a huff and left.

* * *

><p>A bit later, after Mercedes had calmed down, Victor called Kurt and begged him to come over and tell the others about him and Blaine. Kurt scolded the others for not checking their Facebook where he had changed his status Tuesday night. Together with him they joined up with the rest of the Warblers and stood on stage, waiting for the result.<p>

"And now", the emcee said. "To announce our winner Lieutenant Governor Stevens' wife , Carla Turlington Stevens." She got polite applauds and Victor looked at Kurt and winked at him before looking at the woman. He could see at once that something was wrong with her.

"My husband is verbally abusive and I have been drinking since noon", she said.

'_Ah… that says it all.' _Victor thought.

"I'm bored. Let's just see who won huh?" She opened the envelope and Victor prayed. "The New Warblers Direction! You are going to Nationals in New York."

All the choirs looked confused and the boys in the Warblers looked at the New Directions. Victor caught Kurt's gaze and threw his hands out to the side shrugging. He had no idea either.

"The judges have not made a mistake", the emcee's voice said and he came on stage carrying two trophies. "The New Directions and the Warblers are both going to New York!"

The two choirs screamed in joy at that and the cheering was deafening. But then… it all died off when Sue punched the drunken announcer in the face so she dropped unconscious to the ground. Everyone stared at the scene and Sue stormed off.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Jacob Ben Israel sat down in front of Finn Hudson and started his microphone.<p>

"You had something interesting to tell me", Jacob said holding the mike out to Finn a few hours after regionals were over.

"Yes but this doesn't come from me", Finn said and smirked and started talking.

* * *

><p>Monday morning everyone was gathered in the choir room, all of them were grinning and not only for their own sake, but for Kurt and the Warblers… and for Kurt and Blaine. Victor and Mercedes had spent the whole weekend with the duo and they had concluded that they were perfect for each other and just adorable.<p>

True to his fashion Victor had changed hair color… his hair looked like the Pride flag. Mercedes had taken a picture of him and had sent it to Kurt. Kurt had called them up yelling in angry French at Victor. Victor just let him at it, he even put his phone down and waited for Kurt to calm down, he talked to Mercedes about meeting her grandparents later in the week while Kurt was ranting over the phone. When Kurt had stopped is his rant Victor told him, smoothly, that he was just showing his support for the duo and for the other boys at Dalton who had no fear being who they were… and for messing with Karofsky. Kurt started grumbling again and Victor hung up because Schue entered by then.

"I'll show you the video when you get home", he was saying into his phone. "Have fun in the sweat lodge."

"Holly", Mercedes and Victor concluded at the same time.

"Namaste to you too", Schue said. "Okay, bye."

Everyone had caught that, Santana grimacing about her teacher acting like a lovesick puppy.

"Miss Holliday sends her best and can't wait to congratulate you all in person when she gets back from her meditation retreat", Schue said putting his phone away and walking closer to them. "Now, we all know that winning regionals was a team effort and nationals isn't going to be any different."

Mercedes took Victor's hand and Santana took his other one. Victor just smiled and surrendered to his fate.

"But", Schue continued. "Like in sports every winning team has a player that rises above to help carry their teammate to victory, the M.V.P. And I would like to start a tradition of honoring that player after every one of our competitions. So, per an, almost, unanimous vote by all of you our regionals M.V.P is… Mister Victor Montgomery."

"Wait what", Victor was confused but Santana and Mercedes pushed him up there.

"Congratulations Vic", Schue said smiling. "You earned it."

"But what did I do", Victor asked.

"Not only did you perform a remarkable song with Santana", Rachel explained. "But you saved us from disqualification, got a new judge to join, yes we know about that, stepped in when Finn faltered and were… well just totally awesome."

"But-"

"No buts", Santana said sternly. "That prize is yours. You deserve it homo."

Victor smiled. "Thanks bitch… thank you all."

"Group hug!" Puck shouted and they all hugged laughing and cheering.

* * *

><p>Not too far away a pair of men would sit by the computer. One would be smirking evilly and the other would sigh heavily. They'd both get up and walk out the door, guns in their hands. The camera would've followed them and then turned back and zoomed in on the computer screen. On it would be Jacob Ben Israel's blog and the headline:<p>

**Victor Montgomery's secret revealed, Victor Montgomery is escapee Oliver Queen.**

* * *

><p><strong>TBC How could both choirs win? Here's why, the numbers in the list are the points and the initials are the name of the choir.<strong>

3 W 3 ND 3 W

2 ND 2 AI 2 ND

1 AI 1 W 1 AI

W – 7 ND – 7 AI – 4


	18. A Night Of Neglect

Part 18

Victor smiled at Artie, Mike, Tina and Brittany as he hurried inside the choir room. Schue was writing on the whiteboard and Victor was late.

"Congratulations", Victor whispered to Mike, when he walked past him

"Thanks man", Mike said smiling.

"All right", Schue said after writing an equation on the board. "We need 5,000 dollars to pay for our trip to nationals in New York."

"What happened to the money that we got from the Cheerios", Quinn asked.

"I guess Sue was hiding it in offshore accounts in the Cayman Islands and we're having trouble accessing some of it." Everyone gaped at him. "Any of it."

"Why am I not surprised", Victor remarked.

"This", Schue continued and held up a piece of taffy. "Is saltwater taffy."

"I love saltwater", Brittany said.

"When I was a student here-"

"During the ice age", Victor teased and startled when Schue threw that taffy so it hit his forehead. The others started to snigger.

"We paid for our entire trip to nationals selling this-" Schue continued as if nothing had happened. "-classroom to classroom, door to door." He threw out some of them to the group. "We pushed this stuff like crack. And so will we."

He returned to the whiteboard.

"So", he said. "to make 5,000 dollars at 25 cents apiece we need to sell 20,000 pieces of taffy."

"Wait", Santana said. "Do you honestly think that _we _can sell 20,000 anythings? I mean we won regionals for the first time since dinosaurs roamed the planet-"

"And he throws nothing at her", Victor grumbled to Rachel. She smiled and patted his arm. They had become really good friends by now.

"-and I still got a freakin' cheery ICEE facial."

"Yeah Santana's right", Quinn agreed. "Nobody cares about us."

Victor noticed Mike looking pissed off.

"I can't listen to this", the quiet Asian said, got up, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Mike are you okay", Schue asked a bit shocked.

"No", Mike nearly spat before turning to the rest of the group. "You guys complain all the time about being mistreated but you have no idea what it's like to work your butt off for something and have everyone, even your friends, ignore you."

"I'm so trying to remember his name right now", Victor heard Lauren whisper to Puck.

"Artie, Tina, Brittany and I are on the Brainiacs", Mike continued as his team mates joined him on the floor.

"Isn't that the Academic Decathlon team", Rachel asked.

"We have one of those", Finn asked with his mouth full of something.

"Yes we do", Artie said crossing his arms. "And the four of us went on the _Smarty Pants Show _and beat Carmel High to go to the Academic Decathlon finals in Detroit next week."

Schue smiled proudly at them.

"Wait you guys were on TV", Sam asked. "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"We did", Mike, Tina and Artie said and Vic said:

"They did." The others, not in Brainiacs, stared at him. "What? I watched it!"

"That's why you said congratulations", Santana mused.

"Wait", Schue interrupted. "I-I get the three of you being on the team." He gestured to Tike and Artie.

"Is it because two of them are Asian and Artie wears glasses", Puck asked and Victor facepalmed.

"No", Schue said. "But Brittany."

"Liz Schneider was our fourth", Mike explained. "But she got rubella."

"Her parents are hippies who don't believe in vaccination", Tina explained.

"Brittany was the only person we could find on short notice", Artie explained. "We bribed her with _Dots." _He then told them about what happened at the competition.

"Sadly we can't afford to go to the finals", Artie continued. "So we're gonna have to forfeit."

"Why don't you just have your parents pay for you", Rachel asked.

"Because we shouldn't have to", Tina said. "We're a school club. The school should pay for it. It's a matter of pride."

"I can pay", Victor said.

"No!" the Brainiacs said.

"Victor please don't", Tina said. "It's not right."

"You guys are absolutely right", Schue said. "How much do you need to make the trip?"

"With gas and motels, if we only ate Funyuns, uh 250 dollars."

"Which means", Schue said and walked up to the board. "We just need to sell more taffy."

Everyone groaned.

* * *

><p>After school Victor got a note from Becky and it said that Sue wanted to see him in her office at midnight. He sighed but complied. When he got there he saw three other people sitting there. He recognized Dustin Goolsby from Vocal Adrenaline but had no idea who the others were.<p>

"Oz", Sue said. "Have a seat."

Victor sat down beside the woman he'd never seen before.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I called you all together here in the dead of night when I'm normally out bow-hunting for hoboes", Sue said pacing in front of them and Victor hoped she meant hunting for as in hunting to get the hoboes some food.

"Dustin Goolsby", Sue continued. "Coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Sandy Ryerson", she pointed at the somewhat bald man in the middle. "Defrocked educator and legendary friend of Dorothy. Terri Schuester, shrew."

"I'm also assisting manager", the woman said and her voice made Victor's skin crawl.

'_So this is Schue's mental ex-wife', _he thought and then Sue pointed at him.

"And Victor Montgomery, ruthless martial artist and part of my organization", she said.

"What organization", he asked for what felt for the hundredth time but she didn't answer.

"We all have one very important thing in common", Sue said. "We all hate Will Schuester."

"Uh… no _we_ don't", Victor said.

"Quiet Oz."

"I have a question", Sandy said and then turned to Dustin. "Are you single?"

"Uh, I'm not gay", Dustin answered.

"I don't care. You're hunky and I'm what they call 'predatory gay'."

Dustin moved away from him and Sandy then turned to Victor.

"Ew gross", Victor said.

"Paws off my boy Ryerson", Sue warned Sandy. "I'll admit I've been on a bit of a losing streak having lost regionals. And if Will Schuester wins at nationals my role as reigning champion at this school will be usurped."

"Good thing he'll win then", Victor said but then grinned innocently when Sue sent him a death glare.

"I'm asking you for your help", Sue then continued. "Our mission: to destroy the Glee Club."

"No way", Victor said and glared at her.

"We'll talk later Oz just shut your ruthless little mouth."

Victor growled and crossed his arms.

"Oh I'll show you ruthless", he growled.

"We'll target their fragile sense of self-esteem", Sue continued. "So that they implode long before they can make it to nationals. And I call this union: the League of Doom."

"How original", Victor spat.

"I agree that is a ridiculous name", Terri said. "And second of all, what kind of meeting doesn't have bagels or something?"

"Wow it would be hard to be married to you", Sue said.

"And for the record I'm trying to move on with my life. I don't hate Will Schuester."

"But you do hate the Glee Club."

"That's true. I do. And I am looking for a new hobby."

"Henceforth", Sue continued. "You will be known by the following super villain nicknames. Sandy Ryerson, you are the Pink Dagger."

"Yes", Sandy cheered.

"You", pointing at Terri. "Are the Honey Badger, nature's most ferocious animal. Look it up on YouTube. Oz, Lieutenant Ruthless. Dustin Goolsby? Sergeant Handsome. My codename will be General Zod."

"Hold up", Dustin said. "I coach the winningest-"

"Wow anyone can see you never graduated from high school", Victor remarked dryly.

"-Glee Club in history. We're lock to beat McKinley at nationals as it is."

"The hell you are", Victor yelled.

"Easy Lieutenant Ruthless", Sue said. "Sergeant you strike me as a bit of a tool who enjoys playing mind games with your opponents."

"True, I really like doing that", Dustin said.

"You're a tool alright", Victor spat.

"Shut it kid. I am a champion and will easily crush this little Glee Club of yours."

"Me too", Sandy said. "William took my job and I want vengeance."

"I just hate the Glee Club", Terri said.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Victor groaned. He ignored Sandy's little rant and Sue handed the grownups beepers.

"You will await further instructions", she said. "And until then, we will be known only as…" She indicated for them to say it but the grownups said other things and Victor snorted.

"The Legion of Logheads", he said and Sue sighed.

"Close", she said. "In their case, worst henchmen ever. Now get going."

They all got up.

"Oz stay", she said and Victor groaned and walked up to her. "I got a job for you. I want you to spy on the Glee Club and tell me everything that Schuester plans."

"No", Victor growled.

"Oh come on Lieutenant Ruthless what has he and those other losers ever done for you?"

"A lot, I'm not backstabbing them. Good night Coach." He stormed out.

"You will do as I say Lieutenant Ruthless", Sue called after him. "You can bet your cute, fluffy colorful head on it!"

* * *

><p>The next morning they stared at Schue when he came with his idea of the benefit.<p>

"And we're only gonna do songs by neglected artists", Schue said grinning happily. Everyone else looked like living question marks.

"Because it's a night of neglect", Schue explained.

"Can you define what you mean with neglected artist", Rachel asked and Victor knew where this was going.

"Uh", Schue said. "Someone whose brilliance isn't always appreciated."

"Oh so you mean like me?" Rachel said happily and Victor rolled his eyes.

"I mean like all of us", Schue told her. "All right, everyone, next Saturday night in our auditorium McKinley High's First Annual Night of Neglect fund-raiser benefit is officially a go."

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands but then Sue walked in.

"Oz", she said. "Walk with me." She walked out.

"Uh", Victor looked at Schue and the others in confusion.

"Go", Santana said. "Better do it quick before she does something to harm the rest of us."

"How much do you wanna bet she was eavesdropping outside", Victor said gathering his stuff and kissing Mercedes on the cheek before hurrying after Sue.

* * *

><p>He caught up with her and they walked all around the place before walking down a staircase. Victor knew why and he groaned. He saw Dustin Goolsby stand there, leaning on the staircase. Victor groaned.<p>

"Sergeant Handsome walk with us", Sue said when she walked past him and Dustin joined them in the hallway.

"I'm surprised you even saw me there", he said. "I was blending in pretty well back there."

"Yeah", Victor said. "Like a black cat in a completely white room."

"Easy Lieutenant Ruthless", Sue told him smiling. "Don't ruin what little sense the man has left."

"Does he have anything le-ow!" Dustin had hit him in the face with his notebook. "What the hell?"

"Shut up kid", Dustin said. "Go play with your little kid friends."

"Oh just you wait", Victor growled.

"For wha-YAOW!"

"That", Victor said smirking. He'd brought his umbrella up between Dustin's legs… hard. Dustin groaned and leaned on some lockers.

"Get a grip Sergeant", Sue said and the trio started to walk again. "Here's your mission. Word on the street is that Schuester and that substitute Holly Holliday are official."

"Oh hell no don't ya go mess up their relationship", Victor objected aiming his umbrella at Sue warningly.

"Watch me", Dustin said but then hunched a bit when Victor raised his umbrella. But Sue grabbed hold of it before he could swing.

"Sergeant, I need you to break them up", she said and Victor glared at her. "She's looser than a thrift store turtleneck and probably just as diseased."

"Just my type", Dustin said and hurried off before Victor could cause him any harm. Sue let go of the umbrella and Victor glared at her.

"Lieutenant Ruthless", she then said and Victor rolled his eyes.

"Yes", he spat.

"I have a mission for you."

"Not interes-gack!" He'd been walking away from her but he grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"You will do as I say or a little secret about you will be spread around this school faster than you can say-"

"Sue Sylvester Champion", Victor spat.

"Yes. Now, we don't want your secret out do we?"

"You wouldn't", Victor looked horrified.

"Oh I would."

"You fuck-"

"Uh-uh-uh mind your manners and language young man", she put her arm around his shoulders. "Now here is what I want you to do. The night of neglect concert… destroy it."

"No."

"Very well I will give you two choices", they stopped walking and stood so they faced each other. "One, you destroy the benefit by sabotaging it or two, you drop out of it. God knows that without you there are no star power within that group."

Sue held her hand out and Victor looked at it.

"And you won't spill my secret then", he asked.

"I won't spill your precious secret", she said.

Victor sighed and shook her hand.

"I signed a contract with the Devil", he said and walked off. Now how would he get out of this mess? He got an idea and smiled slightly. But then he noticed something odd, students were giving him odd searching looks and some where sniggering. He had no idea why and pushed it from his mind.

* * *

><p>Later he saw most of his friends from Glee and ran up to them.<p>

"Hi", he said. "So what are you guys doing for the benefit?"

"I'm totally doing Lykke Li", Tina said smiling. "She's Björk meets Florence and the Machine, and a promising new talent. What about you Mike?"

"Mike Chang Dance Dance Revolution", he said smirking. They all smiled at him. "I'm tired of my dancing being overshadowed by all of you guys' singing." They giggled or chuckled. "It's gonna be just me and my sweet moves on that stage."

"You're forgetting about the most neglected artist this Glee Club has ever seen", Mercedes said. "Aretha Franklin."

"Neglected", Lauren scoffed. "She's like the queen of Soul."

"I auditioned for this club singing _Respect _and I sang __Natural Woman__ to Victor and she's got none since, so I'm doing Aretha." She turned to Victor. "What about you Vic?"

"I am gonna", he began but his voice broke and they stared at him. "Sorry… I got a cold coming o-on."

"Really", Lauren asked. "That sucks. We really need your awesome voice up there."

"Well I a-a-am planning on singing a song from _Kristina_", Victor said.

"_Kristina_", Mike asked. "What's that?"

"A musical written by former ABBA members Björn Ulvaeus and Benny Anderson it is based on a book about a family leaving Sweden for America in the 1800's", Rachel said before Victor had a chance to answer.

"What song are you singing then", Tina asked Victor.

"_Gold Can Turn To Sand", _Victor answered… well croaked.

"Honey hush on you", Mercedes told him. "Or you might lose that sweet voice of yours and we need it."

"Bu-"

"Zip it."

"Bu-"

"Vic."

"I-"

"Quiet."

"Bu-"

"Shut your pretty little mouth or I'll end things with you", Mercedes threatened, while smiling. Victor pressed his lips together and pretended to lock them and throw away the key. Mercedes chuckled and took his hand in hers.

"Awesome all of you guys", Rachel said turning around to face them and they all stopped. "Those songs are great appetizers to my main course. Celine Dion's _My Heart Will Go On. _It's gonna be our finale."

Victor opened his mouth to protest but Mercedes put her hand over his lips.

"No talking remember", she said and then turned to Rachel. Mike did a screeching sound to make Rachel stop.

"It's like the biggest song of all time", Tina said and Victor nodded, glaring at Rachel.

"No, you don't understand", Rachel said. "Celine isn't the neglected artist. I am."

Victor was about to protest but Mercedes glared at him so he shut up.

"I was kind of hoping to do the closing number", Mercedes then said to Rachel.

Then Finn came running up to them.

"Hey", he said. "You guys remember Sunshine Corazon?"

They all looked at each other and followed him to the auditorium.

* * *

><p>Victor looked at the tiny Asian girl. She had guts, he had to admit that. It took guts to be standing in front of them all… especially when you were on the arch rival team.<p>

"You are a terrible spy", Rachel told the girl outraged.

"Seriously with your size you easily could have stayed in the air ducts for days", Artie added.

"Right", Brittany agreed.

"I'm not a spy", Sunshine said. "I heard about your benefit concert on Facebook and I wanted to perform. I know what it feels like to be in Academic Decathlon. No one pays attention to you, no one cares. It's not right, we study so hard."

"Yeah but you're in Vocal Adrenaline", Quinn said. "How do we-"

"Let the girl speak", Victor cut her off in annoyance.

"Oi no talking remember", Lauren told him, slapped him up the head and Victor rolled his eyes. Sunshine looked at him and started to talk.

"I have nothing against any of you guys", she said and looked at Victor for a long time. "I have 600 Twitter followers. I can get all of them to come."

"How many tickets have we sold so far", Finn asked.

"Four", Puck said. "No one's interested. It's just sad."

"Please", Sunshine said. "Just let me show you what I can do. I would like to sing the perfect song about neglect _All By Myself. _I'm such a bet-"

"Uh hum", Victor cleared his throat and she blushed.

"Sorry", she said. "I was going to say that I'm such a short person, like _really _short. So even when I'm in a group of people it feels like I'm wandering alone through a forest."

"There's no way she's singing in our auditorium", Rachel said outraged. "She's the enemy!"

"Shut up Rachel", Victor snapped. "You're just scared of her being better than you."

"Victor", Mercedes warned him.

"Not now. And after what I've heard Rachel, you owe this to her."

"I agree with Vic", Puck said. "I say we give her a chance and Vic's right. You owe her Rachel. You sent her to a frickin' crack house!"

They let Sunshine sing and she was amazing. Mercedes had scolded Victor about using his voice before Sunshine started to sing. When Sunshine finished everyone applauded and Puck even stood up. Victor was grinning happily and Sunshine looked at him and blushed slightly.

"So can I perform with you guys", she asked shyly.

The group looked around.

"We have to discuss this", Quinn said. "Come on guys."

"Wait", Rachel said. "Someone has to keep an eye on her."

"Uh", Sunshine said. "I was kinda hoping to be able to talk to Victor in private." She blushed and Victor cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine", Rachel spat. "Victor, keep an eye on her." With that she stormed out. The others followed and soon the two Asians were alone.

"Look", Sunshine said before Victor could say anything. "Um… Thanks for stopping me from saying something and for standing up for me to Rachel."

"Well", Victor said with a sigh. "I've been where you are."

"Rachel thought you were a spy? Was it because Dustin wanted to recruit you?"

Victor nodded.

"He is… a bit of a pain in the ass", Sunshine said. "But I think he means well."

"Hell no", Victor said shaking his head.

"What do you mean?"

He cleared his throat but before he could speak she cut him off.

"Oh you're losing your voice aren't you", she asked. "That's why those girls told you not to speak."

He nodded.

"So uh", Sunshine asked rubbing her arm shyly. "How do you like it here?"

Victor gave her a thumb up and she smiled.

"I bet I would've too if it wasn't for Ra-"

Victor held up his hand and she stopped talking. He dug through his bag and took out some paper and started to write on it. He then turned it to her.

"I chose to go to VA because they'd give my mom a green card so don't blame all this on Rachel", she read aloud. "But… I…"

He started to write again and turned the paper to her on it was written:

'Rach was to blame a bit but you could just have talked to Tike if you wanted to join and they'd help you. After all the Asian community here is tight right?'

"Yeah but…" Sunshine said. "I was… I don't know."

'Don't blow this for us. You better keep your word about those 600 or I'll know some people that will hate you forever.'

"What do you mean?"

'Does Dustin know about this?'

"No."

'When he finds out… call me.' He wrote down his number. 'And I'll fix a backup crowd.'

She nodded and then Finn entered.

"You can perform Sunshine", he said. "Vic you okay to perform?"

Victor shrugged.

"If he keeps his mouth shut he will be", Sunshine said smiling at him in a flirty.

'Taken', he wrote with big letters and held the paper up to her and then walked out.

* * *

><p>Next day he was grabbed by Rachel in the hallway and pulled into an abandoned classroom.<p>

"We have a problem", she said and Victor cocked an eyebrow. "It's Mercedes."

He looked worried.

"Oh no, no nothing like that", Rachel hurriedly assured him. "She's just acting strange."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"She demands the most odd things and I don't know why and how to get some of it", Rachel explained. "She is demanding fresh puppies to dry her hands on before her number!"

His eyebrows shut up so they disappeared underneath the hat he was wearing.

"I know", Rachel answered. "Can you try to talk to her? She doesn't listen to anyone except Lauren."

Victor cocked his head to the side.

"I know", Rachel said. "It is odd and confusing. She's acting like all those bossy divas you hear about in magazines, on TV and on the internet."

Victor looked at her.

"Yes seriously Victor", Rachel said. "Could you try to talk to her?"

He nodded once and walked off.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Jones is busy", Lauren said and blocked him from Mercedes. "Have you booked an appointment?"<p>

The look he sent her could make milk go sour and Lauren cleared her throat nervously.

"Ms. Jones doesn't have time for pointless visits", she said crossing her arms.

Victor gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes I am well aware of you being her boyfriend", Lauren said smirking. "But she doesn't have time for-"

Victor raised his umbrella and pointed it between Lauren's eyes and his face resembled that of a storm cloud. Lauren knew, from Puck, that the umbrella frickin' hurt when Victor used it as a sword or a bat or a club… well as a weapon. Victor flicked it open with a snap and Lauren jumped, not expecting it. Victor closed it again and stalked past her and over to Mercedes. He grabbed his girlfriend's wrist and pulled her towards a classroom, Lauren followed. Victor pushed Mercedes inside, gently but stern and then slammed the door shut in Lauren's face.

"Victor", Mercedes protested but Victor rounded on her, narrowing his eyes.

"I am not being ridiculous", Mercedes said. "I only want what's mine."

He tilted his head to the side.

"No, not only the closing number", Mercedes said and her boyfriend crossed his arms.

"I want R-E-S-P-E-C-T", Mercedes said and Victor rolled with his eyes… and his head.

"I am not being ridiculous Victor", she said pouting a bit. He flailed around with his arms looking rather funny… and he even managed to hit himself with the umbrella. Mercedes stifled a giggle.

"I know you're upset Vic", she said. "But-"

He waved with his free hand to make her stop talking. He then looked at her with almost begging eyes.

"Victor I-" she began but he just shook his head and left slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>"Okay", Schue said and looked at Victor the next evening. The other boys were with him as well. "Let's see if you can sing then Victor."<p>

Victor nodded and made a sign to the band and Brad to start playing. They did and he took a deep breath.

_**When I left  
><strong>__**I was leaving with a brother  
><strong>__**Him and me  
><strong>__**All we had was one another  
><strong>__**We were young  
><strong>__**It was Springtime  
><strong>__**And our dreams of gold were grand  
><strong>__**Oh, Kristina…  
><strong>__**Gold Can Turn To Sand**_

_**Down that long blazing trail  
><strong>__**I walked beside him  
><strong>__**He grew weak  
><strong>__**And he leaned on me to guide him  
><strong>__**Though I doubted our future  
><strong>__**In that godforsaken land  
><strong>__**Oh, Kristina…  
><strong>__**Gold Can Turn To Sand**_

_**Still, he shared in my dream  
><strong>__**No matter how ma-**_

His voice broke and he started to cough. Mike hurried over and patted his back while Artie rolled over with some water. Schue ran a hand over his face.

"Perfect", Puck said sarcastically. "Mother fucking perfect!"

"What do we do now", Finn asked looking at Victor as the boy drank some water, Mike still patting his back slightly. "Vic's one of our best performers. We need him on that stage."

Victor shook his head.

"Victor is right", Schue said. "The show must go on. We can do this. Vic."

Victor looked at him, his eyes really showing how sorry he was for this.

"I think you better go home and rest", Schue said and Victor nodded and left the choir room.

* * *

><p>When he got outside he hurriedly took his phone out of his pocket and dialed Sue's number.<p>

"You got your wish", he growled when she answered. "I'm out of the show."

"Good job Lieutenant Ruthless", Sue said. "Now they won't have a chance to pull this off."

"Of course they will, they still have Sunshine and her 600 followers."

"Oh but didn't you here Lieutenant?"

"Hear what", Victor asked suspiciously.

"Sergeant Handsome pulled her from the benefit."

Victor's eyes widened and he hung up. He started to pace up and down the steps to the school, wondering on what he should do. The show was starting soon. Then it hit him like a lightning out of clear sky and he started to grin. He dialed a familiar number and sighed.

"Trent", he asked when the phone was answered on the other line.

"Hello", Trent asked in confusion.

"It's me, Victor!"

"Oh hi Victor how are you?" the tone in his voice made Victor realize he wasn't alone and after checking his watch he knew why. The Warblers were having practice… that Kurt and Blaine would be skipping because they were coming to the benefit.

"It could be better", Victor said. "Listen I need a favor."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later he ran into the school and met Kurt and Blaine. He gave both boys hugs and smiled at them.<p>

"Victor shouldn't you be backstage", Kurt asked him. Victor made a slashing motion at his throat.

"You've lost your voice", Blaine asked and Victor nodded. "Wow… tough luck."

Victor rolled his eyes and noticed Kurt's eyes on his hair. He looked at Kurt with wide innocent eyes, Blaine could imagine him saying:

"What?"

"I hate you did you know that", Kurt asked dryly. Victor held his hands so he made a heart and pouted.

"No I don't love you", Kurt said looking away from him. "Don't give me those puppy eyes."

Victor moved so that Kurt could see him and gave him puppy eyes, while pouting and holding his hands like a heart.

"Stop that", Kurt said and turned again. Victor followed. "W… You're impossible!"

Victor grinned and hugged him. Blaine just laughed.

"So why are your hair like that", Kurt asked. As an answer Victor put his arms around Kurt and Blaine's shoulders and patted them in a supportive way.

"Ah", Blaine said. "Supporting us?"

Victor nodded and they started to walk down the hallway. Kurt was telling Blaine about the school.

"And that was the Spanish classroom", he said pointing at the door. "And of course you know the choir room."

Blaine was smiling. Brittany and Artie came towards them, heading for the choir room.

"Hey you guys", Brittany said. "You better get in the auditorium. The show's about to start."

"It's gonna be a full house", Artie said and Victor felt bad for not telling them. "Gotta get there early to get a good seat."

Victor smiled and high-fived Artie when they went by them.

"We'll be there in a minute", Kurt called out to them. "Vic and I'm just showing Blaine around."

"Thanks for coming and supporting us guys", Artie said smiling. "It's really cool."

"Victor too", Brittany said. "Even though he's sick."

Victor and Blaine noticed the look on Kurt's face.

"Aw", Blaine said. "You miss them."

"What the hell are you two doing here", an angry voice asked behind them and there was Karofsky. Victor sent him a death glare.

"We're here for the benefit", Kurt said. "Don't tell me you're going."

"I wouldn't be caught dead." He jumped back when Victor snapped his umbrella open in his face.

"That can be arranged", he hissed with a croaking voice.

"Victor", Kurt begged gripping his arm and pulling it down.

"I don't like being treated like crap", Karofsky growled at him.

"Should've thought about that before treating Kurt badly", Blaine said.

"Go spread your fairy dust somewhere else."

"Will you just give it up", Blaine said annoyed. "Live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend the four of us don't know what's really going on here."

"You don't know squat butt boy", Karofsky spat and then yelped and rubbed his cheek. Victor had slapped him with the, now closed, umbrella. Karofsky pushed the senior back and when Victor was about to jump at him Santana came out of nowhere.

"Hey, no guys, stop", she said pushing them apart.

"Real brave with your fists but you're a real coward when it comes to the truth", Kurt said.

"Truth about what", Santana asked.

"It's none of your business J-LO." Karofsky spat at her.

"First of all", she told him, still holding Victor back. "Anything you do became my business when you decided to toss that slushie up in my grill."

"I think I can take a couple of queers, a fag and a girl", Karofsky said in a cocky tone.

Santana laughed, let go of Victor and walked up to Karofsky.

"Okay", she said. "See, here's what's gonna go down. You got three choices. One, I can let Victor go state champion in Karate and Tae Kwando on your ass." Victor smirked. "Two, you stay here and I crack one of your nuts. Right or left, that's your choice. Or you walk away and live to be a douche bag for another day. And also, I have razor blades hidden in my hair. Mm-hmmm. Tons. Just all up in there." She motioned for her hair and with a grunt Karofsky walked away. She turned to them and Victor smiled at her and gave her a wink.

"We could've handled that", Blaine said smiling.

"It was more fun doing it together", Santana said and smiled. Kurt turned to Victor.

"Whatever you are doing to Santana", he said jokingly. "Keep doing it."

She laughed and slapped him on the arm… and then her phone buzzed.

"Oh crap", she said and ran into the choir room. The two Warblers looked at Victor and he sighed and pulled them to the auditorium. Other than the three of them, buying tickets at the door, the only ones n there was Sandy Ryerson, Jacob Ben Israel, Becky and Azimio.

"Uh oh", Kurt said. The boys took their seats and just in time because Tina came on. The trio was horrified to see what the people were doing to her and both Blaine and Kurt had to hang onto Victor's arms to keep him from beating the crap out of them. He was so angry his face was red. Tina ran off the stage crying and Azimio started laughing. Victor slowly rose and shook off the arms holding him. He stalked down to the football player and when he saw Victor he paled.

"Shut up", Victor growled darkly. But then Quinn came out with a lot of taffy and started to hand it out to the hecklers. Victor smiled at her and walked back to his spot. Sandy grabbed his arm and Victor turned to him.

"We could use your help Lieutenant Ruthless", he said and Victor snarled and yanked his arm loose. Quinn had heard them though. Kurt and Blaine looked at him.

"What was that all about", Blaine asked.

"Nothing", Victor growled.

He sat down and Sam's voice was heard.

"And now", he said. "Please enjoy the dance stylings of Mr. Mike Chang as he bust some moves to Jack Johnson's _Bubble Toes."_

Victor, Kurt and Blaine started to grin. They laughed and clapped their hands as the number proceeded.

"Whoo", Kurt cheered and they rose.

"Bravo!" Blaine called and Victor whistled.

"Whoo!"

"Yeah!"

Victor laughed and then his phone beeped and he grinned and hurried outside.

* * *

><p>"I was all kinds of awesome", Mike said when he and Sam entered the choir room and his friends cheered.<p>

"Terrific job Mike", Schue called and Mike and Tina hugged. "Hey sounds like the heckling club loved our refreshment."

"Yeah", Quinn said. "But we're almost out of that taffy. How are we gonna keep them from going after us again after the intermission?"

"That won't be a problem", a voice said through the door and Victor entered with a lot of money in his hands.

"Victor", Schue asked confused as Victor handed him the money.

"The audience has arrived", he said. "Have a look."

Puck ran out and over to the auditorium and then back.

"Dude it's over a hundred people in there", he said. "And our parents!"

"Victor what did you do", Schue asked and Victor smiled.

"Oh I called up some old friends from Dalton and asked them to come over to help", Victor explained. "They brought all the Warblers with them; some brought their families and girlfriends as well. And I also rang up all our parents and asked them to come here and bring friends with them."

"You voice", Artie said. "The hell yo?"

Victor sighed and looked guilty.

"I… faked", he said.

"What?" they all yelled at him.

"The hell man", Puck yelled.

"I'm sorry but Sue threatened me!" Victor said.

"What", Schue asked and Victor sat down on a chair.

"That day when she came over and got me", he said. "She said I had to sabotage the benefit… or drop out of it or she'd tell everyone at school about my secret."

"Your scars you mean", Sam asked. "Why is that a big deal?"

"Because I don't want everyone at this school to know that my body is a mauled mess and have left me wounded mentally for life", Victor explained. "I'm still horrified about going down a dark street on my own. Or being out after midnight. I don't want that to come out."

"And Sue knows all this", Schue asked. "How?"

"I don't know", Victor shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Dude no", Puck said patting him on the back. "Ya got us a crowd."

"You knew Sunshine wouldn't come", Rachel accused.

"Yeah", Victor looked up. "Sue told me just before the benefit so I called around like crazy. I'm sorry guys… kick me out if you want to."

"No", Schue said. "No you came clean to us and helped out Victor. But you can redeem yourself by singing in the show."

"What about the hecklers", Brittany asked.

"We'll be so good they'll be drowned out by cheers", Schue said. "And I know just the person for the job." He looked around. "Where's Mercedes?"

"Ms. Jones isn't appreciating the way she's been treated", Lauren said smugly.

"Let me talk to her", Schue said with a sigh.

"Don't bother." They stared at her. "Mercedes has left the building."

"Okay", Victor said getting up. "Schue, Holly, Rachel, Finn and Lauren you guys go find Mercedes. The rest of us are gonna deal with the show."

"How", Rachel asked.

"I have a plan", Victor said.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine stared as all the Warblers and a lot of other boys from Dalton entered. Trent sat down beside them with Thad and David.<p>

"What are you guys doing here", Kurt asked.

"Victor called", Trent said smiling. "He said he and the New Directions were in a spot of trouble and needed our help."

"And you agreed", Blaine asked staring at Thad and David.

"Of course", Thad said almost looking offended. "It's the right thing to do. We wanna meet the New Directions at nationals _and _more importantly, we wanna help our friends."

Kurt smiled and gave him a hug, two jealous boys glaring at them.

"But the others", Blaine asked looking at Trent.

"Oh I spread the word around and asked them to do this for the Warblers", Trent said and smiled. "Because it's something _Wes_ would've wanted us to do."

"And Wes is popular at Dalton", Blaine said. The lights flicked on the stage and everyone turned their gazes there. The hecklers looked really insecure around all these people. The stage was dark at first but then a single spotlight started to shine down on a boy with multicolored hair, dressed in black slacks and white shirt. He held a mike to his lips and started to sing as a guitar played:

_**Will I lose my dignity?  
>Will someone care?<br>Will I wake tomorrow  
>from this nightmare?<strong>_

Two more boys walked out and stood on either side of him. (_**Vic, Puck, Sam**)_

_**Will I lose my dignity?  
>Will someone care?<br>Will I wake tomorrow  
>from this nightmare?<strong>_

Artie rolled out on stage.

(**_Vic, Puck, Sam/_Artie_)_**

_**Will I lose my dignity?(**_**Will I lose my dignity?****)****  
><strong>_**_Will someone care? (_**_**Will someone care?****)****  
><strong>_**_Will I wake tomorrow (_**_**Will I wake tomorrow****)****  
><strong>_**_from this nightmare? (_**_**from this nightmare?)**

Then the girls, Quinn, Tina, Brittany and Santana, walked down the aisles and sang with the boys:

(**_Vic, Puck, Sam/_Artie_ /_**_Girls)_

**_Will I lose my dignity?( _Will I lose my dignity?)__ (__**_Will I lose my dignity?**)  
>Will someone care? (<strong>_**Will someone care?) **__(Will someone care?)  
><strong> Will I wake tomorrow (<strong>__**Will I wake tomorrow)**___ (Will I wake tomorrow)  
><strong> from this nightmare? (<strong>___**from this nightmare?)** ____(From this nightmare?)____

The hecklers tried to make themselves heard but then the Warblers rose from their seats and joined into the song and the audience cheered:

(**_Vic, Puck, Sam/_Artie, Mike_/_**_Girls/_Warblers_)_

**_Will I lose my dignity?( _Will I lose my dignity?)__ (__**_Will I lose my dignity?**) **_(Will I lose my dignity?)  
><em><em><strong> Will someone care? <strong>__**(****Will someone care?****) **___(Will someone care?)_ __(Will someone care?)  
><em><em><em><strong> Will I wake tomorrow <strong>___**(****Will I wake tomorrow****)** ____(Will I wake tomorrow)_ ___(Will I wake tomorrow)  
><em><em><em><em><strong> from this nightmare? <strong>____**(****from this nightmare?)** _____(From this nightmare?) _____(from this nightmare?)

**_Will I lose my dignity_?( Will I lose my dignity?)__ (__**_Will I lose my dignity?**) **_(Will I lose my dignity?)  
><em><em><strong> Will someone care? <strong>__**(****Will someone care?****) **___(Will someone care?)_ __(Will someone care?)  
><em><em><em><strong> Will I wake tomorrow <strong>___**(****Will I wake tomorrow****)**____ (Will I wake tomorrow)_ ___(Will I wake tomorrow)  
><em><em><em><em><strong> from this nightmare? <strong>____**(****from this nightmare?)** _____(From this nightmare?) _____(from this nightmare?)

**_This nightmare _(This nightmare?)** _(This nightmare?)_ (This nightmare?)

When the song was over everyone cheered loudly and the New Directions hurried offstage, but not before Victor could wink at the Warblers. The group hugged as they ran to the choir room, letting Holly take the stage.

"You were all awesome", Victor praised.

"That idea was wicked", Puck said smiling.

"Are we mad at Victor for working with Sue", Brittany asked and everyone looked at Victor.

"No", Santana said taking his hand. "No we all know how horrible Sue can be. She threatened one of us to get her way. It's not Victor's fault. But…" She put her arm around Victor's shoulders. "A punishment is still needed to teach homo here not to keep such things from us."

"Aw come on", Victor said. "I-"

"Lieutenant Ruthless a word", Sue said and came out of nowhere and dragged Victor with her out of the room.

"Sue!" Schue yelled at her but she slammed the door shut. The kids looked at each other.

"Uh oh", Artie said.

* * *

><p>Victor was dragged over to where Sandy was standing and Sue yelled at him for being a horrible super villain.<p>

"Frankly I resent your implication", Sandy said. "I'm a fantastic super villain."

"Sandy I just saw the entire auditorium filled with people and you did nothing to stop them", Sue said.

"I couldn't stop them they were too many."

"You're job was to crush the Glee Club's spirit and had you done that they would've closed up shop before intermission. Now get back in there and question the whole purpose of arts education."

"I'm getting back in there", Sandy called as he ran down the hallway. "That Glee Club's not gonna know what hit 'em!"

When he was gone Sue turned to Victor.

"You're behind this aren't you", she asked and he smirked.

"I may have used the intel you gave me about Sunshine dropping out to call in a few favors from people I know", Victor said smugly. "People I know support these kids and the arts."

"You weren't supposed to perform with them!" Sue yelled. "I can out that secret of yours! You broke the deal."

"I didn't", he said smirking. "You said I had to either sabotage or drop out. You never said a word about rejoining the benefit and getting an audience here."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he smirked.

"I am ruthless to people I don't like and people that are enjoying pushing other people down", he continued. "And right now Coach, I don't like you. Lieutenant Ruthless checking out." He stalked off and Sue watched him go. She smiled proudly.

"I love that boy", she said.

* * *

><p>Victor watched his girlfriend on stage, smiling. He had to stand at the door because he came in late and almost all seats were taken. He was so proud of her. They did find each other's gaze and they locked them. Victor had tears slipping down his cheeks he was so proud and touched. When Mercedes were done the whole audience got up cheering and Victor yelled:<p>

"That's _my _girl!"

The gleeks and Warblers laughed at that as the crowd continued to cheer. Mercedes actually ran off the stage and up the aisle and jumped into his arms.

"I'm so sorry for how I treated you and everyone", she said.

"It's okay", he said. "Sorry for tricking you and everyone else into believing I lost my voice."

"Yeah well", she smiled. "We'll talk about that later." She kissed him.

* * *

><p>Monday morning they were celebrating the Brainiacs win and were all having a good time. Victor's hair was still colored like the Pride-flag… James and Mercedes told him to keep it… to tease Kurt because Kurt always got a little fit when he saw Victor's hair. It amused everyone else.<p>

"I still think we should punish Victor somehow for going behind our backs", Santana teased and smiled.

"Aw just let me off with a warning", Victor said and gave her his best puppy eyes.

"No", she said.

"Aw come on!"

"I agree with you Santana", Schue said. "You should have told us Victor."

"But-"

"But you did help us get the money for sending the Brainiacs to Detroit and some for our trip to nationals… so… two weeks without _any piano use."_

"Agreed", the others said and they all laughed as Victor crossed his arms, slouching in the chair and pouted.

"You're so mean", he said but then joined in on the laughter. But then the happy environment was crushed when an upset-looking Beiste ran in looking out of breath.

"Coach what's wrong", Schue asked when he saw her. She looked at Victor and sighed heavily. Now had this been in the episode you'd see the camera some out of the choir room and then into the hallway. Next you'd see Victor Montgomery run out in slow motion towards nearest computer lab, start up a computer, go out on Jacob Ben Israel's blog and then gape in terror with tears threatening to spill when he read what was written and posted there.

**Victor Montgomery's secret revealed, Victor Montgomery is escapee Oliver Queen.**

His eyes grew even bigger in fear when he realized the headline was over a week old.

* * *

><p>Victor stared at the headline and clicked on it… a video started. It was filled with pictures of him from his first day at McKinley up to now. Victor glared at the screen as Ben Israel started to talk.<p>

"He came out of nowhere looking as freaky as the rest of the freaks in Glee Club. But was cool like the jocks and his dangerous umbrella, is he in love with that thing, started to get him respect pretty soon. Soon we all started hiding from his wrath. He was untouchable and crushed every opponent in his ninja classes and he soon showed us he is a smart gleek. This freaky multicolored gloser, a glee loser, is Victor Montgomery… or is he?"

Victor growled darkly.

"A inside source tells me that there are some serious troubles with our dear mascot of weirdoes", Ben Israel's voice continued and a picture of Victor yelling at Mercedes during the whole BIOTA-situation. Victor felt a stab at his heart when he realized Ben Israel had said inside source.

"Victor Montgomery has a lot of sides to him. He has different names as well. What about Jerome Montgomery, Adam Jordan or Wes Adams? Or why not Oliver Queen? My source tells me that Oliver is the name that inflicts the most interesting reactions on our scarred martial arts star.

Oh I didn't mention that? Oliver's back is mauled, full of scars, hideous scars. I wonder why Mercedes stays with such a freak. Want the truth of Oliver Queen? Well let's all gather together and push him to the edge. Let's see who this Oliver Queen really is. He is Asian right? So what if we remove that colored hair and add something more… natural."

Victor stared in horror as a picture of him, with red hair, was turned into grayscale and his hair darkened so it looked black. "Is this the true Victor Montgomery? Is this Oliver Queen? Thank you Finn Hudson for all this intel and let us all find the real senior behind the color."

Victor's eyes narrowed and he stormed out.

* * *

><p>"Finn", Beiste said calmly after explaining why Victor ran out. "Do you have any idea of what you've done?"<p>

"Who", Finn asked confused. "Me? What did I-"

He was interrupted when the door slammed open and Victor flew at him and started to hit him, over and over again.

"You son of a fucking bastard", Victor screamed at the top of his lounges. "You fucking jerk!"

"Victor", Beiste exclaimed and with Schue and Puck's help hoisted the furious boy off of the tall football player. Victor was trying to get out of their arms.

"You fucking bastard", Victor yelled. "Do you have any idea of what you've fucking done?"

Everyone was looking at Finn and Artie opened up his laptop and went to Ben Israel's blog. They looked at the clip… well most of them listened and Victor growled like a crazy animal. When the clip was over everyone started yelling at Finn, demanding to know why he did what he did, even Schue was angry with the boy, but Coach Beiste was worried about other things.

"Victor", she said and the boy turned to her, still furious. "That clip has been up since regionals."

Victor's eyes went from furious to horrified, he had forgotten that in his rage. He opened his mouth to say something… when a gunshot echoed through the school. Victor's eyes got even bigger.

"Oh no", he said.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	19. They're here II

Part 19

They were all sitting pressed against the walls, Beiste holding a firm grip on Victor. There had been screaming and more gunshots outside, no one knew if anyone had died yet. Victor kept telling Beiste to let him get out there but she refused. Rachel was watching the duo. She wondered why Beiste was holding such a killing grip on Victor and why Victor didn't seem scared, only angry. Her gaze then turned to Finn and she felt angry.

"Finn how could you", Rachel hissed at the boy at her side.

"I just wanted Victor to really be one of us", Finn defended himself. "Everyone at this school hates us but not Victor, everyone at this school bullies us and call us freaks, but not Victor. I just wanted him to feel like we do."

"The hell you did", Puck snapped. "You were just jealous because the guy is better than you."

"No I-"

"Finn Hudson you shut your fucking trap before I beat all of your teeth out", Victor growled and they all looked at him. He was utterly furious. Finn bowed his head in shame and they were all quiet again and just listened.

Rachel looked around the room. Mike and Tina sat by the piano, holding on to one another. Brittany, Santana and Artie were by the drums, Mercedes, Schue and Sam sat by Mike and Tina. Quinn, herself, Finn, Puck and Lauren were by the wall close to the chairs, opposite the drums and Beiste and Victor were close to the closed door. Suddenly the P.A. started to buzz.

"Hello kid", a creepy, but yet smooth voice said and Rachel watched as Victor's eyes went from furious… to indifferent as soon as the voice was heard. "I know you're out there. Don't you want to come out and play?" Everyone shuddered.

"Move", said a colder but more serious voice. "Oliver."

"Who's Oliver", Sam asked and the gleeks looked around shaking their heads or shrugging.

"Oliver we know you are out there", the serious voice said.

"Come and play with us little one", said that creepy voice.

"We don't want this to end like last time."

Victor was breathing slowly, trying to calm himself. They were here… in the school… with students… with guns.

"Ollie", that creepy voice had a singsong tune to it. "Come out come out and play. I swear we won't hurt any of your little friends if you come out."

"No", Beiste said as Victor moved a little. "Stay right here."

"They're out there", Victor objected. "I can't-"

"If you go out there", Mercedes told him after she crawled over to them. "You die."

"But if I don't someone innocent might-"

"Gentlemen", a voice was heard over the P.A. It was calm.

"Sue", Schue groaned.

"You", the more serious voice said. "You were the one that told us to take a hike when we were here the last time."

"That's correct and I'm doing it again", Sue said calmly. "Of all the Olivers on this school no one suits the picture you showed me the last time you were here and no one suits the picture you are showing me now."

"Oh but there is", the creepy voice said, now angry. "Come out here you multicolored freak! Show yourself!"

All eyes turned on Victor and he tried to get up but Beiste hung on to him.

"Victor", Schue asked.

"Not now Will", Beiste said. "Victor stay put."

"But-"

A gunshot echoed over the P.A. and through the school. Victor's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Sue!" he exclaimed and struggled against the grip on him.

"Heard that kiddo", that creepy voice said and Victor froze. "Next time I won't miss."

"You were never close to begin with", Sue said calmly and Victor heaved a sigh in relief.

"Dude", Puck asked. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Later Puck", Schue said and fished out his phone. "We must call the cops."

"I'm sure someone already has", Beiste said. "What we must do is call that FBI agent that visited around Valentine's Day."

"Right", Schue said and walked, doubled over, towards his bag and started to roam through it.

"Let me", Victor said. "They will understand the seriousness if it's me calling."

"Why", Schue asked but handed the card over to Victor anyway.

"It's a _long_ story", Victor said, took out his phone and with shaking hands dialed the number. Two signals went through and then…

"Montgomery", Victor's father said on the other side of the line.

"Hi… dad", Victor said and knew that by now everyone, except Beiste and Mercedes were staring at him.

"Wes?" his father asked in worry. "What's going on? Son? How did you get this-"

"They're here dad", Victor cut in. "At my school. _They_ are here."

"Shit", his father swore and Victor could picture him running around getting people together. "Where are you?"

"I'm at McKinley High dad… in Lima… Lima Ohio."

Dead silence on the other end.

"Dad", Victor asked. "You still there?"

"Lima?" his father asked and Victor could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Yeah…"

"Y… You've been so close all along?"

"Mmm", Victor bit his lip. "Dad they are in the school with guns and they have hostage. They want me to c-"

"You are _not_ leaving from wherever you are", his father yelled. "Do you understand me?"

"But-"

"No! I will not let them have you. Over my dead body!"

There were footsteps outside their door and then a loud shriek. They recognized it, it was Jacob Ben Israel.

"What was that", his father asked.

"Nothing dad", Victor said calmly. "I… I have to stop talking now or they will hear."

"Wes… I love you."

"I love you too dad. Howard… James Montgomery…"

"I understand. Please baby… be careful."

"I will dad. Come and save everyone."

Victor hung up and noticed everyone looking at him with big eyes. He opened his mouth to answer but the P.A. sounded again.

"Oliver", that serious voice said. "If you do not come out of hiding… from the choir room" Victor's eyes widened in fear. "Clive will shoot the head off that boy with an afro. You got two minutes."

Victor got up from the floor and Beiste made a grab for him again.

"No", he said sharply and she froze. "I will not let that little douche bag end up like Veronica."

"Veronica", Santana asked. They all watched as Victor picked up his umbrella.

"No!" Mercedes exclaimed and threw her arms around him. "Don't go out there!"

"I have to it's _me_ they want Mercy", he said.

"You can't!"

"I can't let innocent people die!" Victor yelled. "I'm going out."

"You will not hand yourself over", Schue said.

"They will kill you!" Beiste yelled at him.

"I'm dead anyway", Victor said. "They won't give up until they find me and I rather lose my life than see everyone in this building getting killed."

"No I forbid it", Mercedes said. "Mr. Schue." Everyone turned to the choir teacher and then to Victor who stood by the door. Victor's hand was on the door handle and he had an air of determination around him that told him, that even if Schue said no… Victor would still go. Beiste sighed and got up.

"At least let me accompany you", she said. "I'll get Jacob."

"Oliver your two minutes are up", the serious voice said.

"I'm coming", Victor yelled and opened the door.

* * *

><p>Jacob Ben Israel was trembling in pure terror, he had even peed his pants and was so scared he wanted to throw up. The man beside him had a haggard face and with tattoos all over his arms. The man was holding a gun against Jacob's head while two masked men were aiming with their guns at the other students in the hallway. Most of the students were crying or just looking terrified. It was completely quiet and the only noise that could be heard was quiet sobbing.<p>

"Oliver your two minutes are up", said a voice over the P.A. and Jacob started to shake. He was going to die now. But then…

"I'm coming!" a familiar voice yelled. The door to the choir room creaked open and out stepped a boy dressed in blue denim, white shirt and a black leather jacket. This someone was holding up his hands, but held an umbrella in his right hand. This someone had multicolored hair and everyone knew who it was. It was Victor Umbrella-Guy Montgomery, the newest gloser and the boy who's life Jacob had been about to destroy.

But Jacob never thought the result would be this. The two unmasked men and their two masked friends had grabbed him in the library. The guy that was talking over the P.A. had thanked him for leading them straight to Oliver. Jacob whimpered in fright and Victor walked towards them. The two masked men walked closer to him slowly.

"Hey!" another voice yelled and Coach Beiste called as she slowly left the choir room. "Let the other kids go now."

"Why should I", Haggard Face asked.

"Because you're getting what you wanted", Victor Montgomery said and Haggard Face smiled.

"Hello there buddy", he said. "You are looking were colorful today."

"Shut up", Victor said and one of the masked men walked closer to him. Victor aimed at his face with his umbrella. "Don't even think about it ski-mask. This ain't your ordinary umbrella."

"Trust him", Coach Beiste said. "Victor is lethal with that thing."

Haggard Face laughed.

"My you've gotten some guts Oliver", he said. "All you little shits can go, get into that choir room." The students all followed his orders and Coach Beiste ushered them inside. When Jacob moved he was dragged back towards Haggard Face.

"Not you", Haggard Face said. "You stay until my hand touches sweet sweet Oliver."

"My name isn't Oliver", Victor spat as he walked closer. "Hey! Hands off!" the masked men had grabbed his arms but he pulled them loose and after doing so he punched one of them and kicked the other one, both men tumbled to the floor. They had not been prepared for it or the force in Victor's martial arts fists. Haggard Face started to laugh.

"You've gotten some spunk kid", he guffawed. "Not like last time."

"Shut up", Victor spat and walked closer to them. "I'm here now… let the microphone-sock go."

"I don't know", Haggard Face said tapping his chin with the pipe of the gun. "Why should I?"

A swishing noise was heard and Haggard Face's eyebrows climbed a bit. He had a sable to his throat, pulled from that silly umbrella.

"Because I say so _Clive_", Victor spat and Haggard Face chuckled.

"Yeah", he said. "Really spunky."

"Shut up", Victor said.

Then three gunshots echoed down the hall and Victor yelped in pain and dropped the sable. His right hand went to his left arm… and a fist, holding a gun, was delivered to his face. Jacob had dropped to the ground and looked up and screamed. One of the masked men lied in front of him, blood streaming out from his head. The other masked man was also shot in the head. Victor was beside Jacob. Haggard Face bent down and scooped the boy up and put him over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Coach Beiste yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking my boy", Haggard Face, Clive, said. "Got a problem with that?"

"Of course I have a problem with that!"

"Wrong answer", said that serious voice and another gunshot rang out and Coach Beiste cried out. Jacob saw her grab hold of her arm and the other unmasked man stood above her.

"Clive get the kid and let's go", he said. "Follow us or tell the feds where we're going and the kid is dead for sure." The last was said to Coach Beiste.

The two men walked out and Jacob wondered just one thing… Mr. Serious voice… what was his relationship to Victor? Because when he walked up to match Clive's steps… he brushed the fringe out of the boy's face and kissed his forehead. Jacob fainted after that.

* * *

><p>"James!" Howard Stone yelled as Agent James Montgomery stepped out of his car on the McKinley High parking lot. James Montgomery, the real James Montgomery turned and saw his counterpart run up to him and they hugged.<p>

"Howard", James said and held him at an arm's length. "Where is he Howard? Where are they? Is it over?"

Howard looked at his feet and shook his head sadly.

"Howard", James asked and his friend… maybe even life-partner, had tears going down his cheeks. James looked around and saw all the kids of the school being met by their parents, some were interviewed by the cops. He saw an ambulance load that big brunette woman he'd met when he was at McKinley into it. With her was that brown-haired man he'd met. He looked around and saw the blonde woman from that day. He looked around after the white-haired kid, he was still curious about that boy. But then he saw it… two body sacks. He stiffened and Howard, bless him, noticed this and followed his line of sight.

"Not him James", he whispered. "They got away and… and…"

"And they took Wes with them", James Montgomery said and squeezed his eyes shut to keep from crying.

"Yes", Howard choked on his sobs and started to cry. James pulled him close. "I'm so sorry Jimmy. I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't your fault", James said holding him close, crying too. "It was nobody's fault."

"I don't understand how they could find him", Howard sobbed. "We were so careful. The Warblers didn't even recognize him when they saw him. _You_ didn't recognize him and you were face to face with him, held him even… looked into his eyes."

"Victor Oz", James Montgomery asked in shock and Howard nodded. "Oh my God. Oh my GOD!"

James had touched him! James had been with his son! Had looked into his eyes and didn't even recognize him! What kind of father was he if he couldn't even recognize his own son?

"James", a timid voice asked and he turned around and saw a dark skinned girl who looked really upset.

"Well he is actually James", Howard said and smiled at the girl. "My name is Howard Stone, Mercedes."

The girl, Mercedes, sniffled and he pulled her into a hug.

"I tried to tell him", she sniffled. "But he wouldn't listen to me."

"It's not your fault Mercy", Howard said and rubbed her back. "Victor is just way too stubborn and cares more for others than himself", he looked up at James. "He's always been like that. Just ask the man who raised him."

Mercedes turned her head and noticed the Asian man… who was _really_ looking like an older version of Victor's Wes Montgomery persona. Mercedes realized that this must really be Victor's father and she dried her tears a little.

"Mr. Montgomery", she said and held out her hand. "I'm Mercedes Jones and I'm… I'm Victor's girlfriend."

James stared at her but then smiled gently and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you", he said. "But I wish the circumstances were different. Care to tell me everything that has happened here?"

"Do we have the time", Howard asked worriedly.

"Yes", James said. "We must. It may be important to know everything that's happened since I was here at Valentine's Day."

Mercedes nodded and the three of them moved into a car where they could talk in private. She told them everything she knew Victor had been up to since Valentine's Day. James couldn't keep the small smile off of his face when she told him about his son's romantic ways and how he acted like a big brother to them all. She blushed in shame when she told them about the BIOTA incident and if they were angry they'd take care of that later.

"It's from his scoliosis", Howard told her and she looked at him. "The scars. He wasn't attacked."

"The boys at Dalton bought his story about being shark bitten though", James said and chuckled. "Now go on Mercedes." She was telling everything in big sweeps and when she told them about the blog James hurriedly sent for a hacker. The hacker could see who'd been reading the blog and from where. It could give them a clue.

"I don't understand", Howard said. "How did the assholes know to watch that blog?"

There was a tap on the window and they rolled it down. It was another FBI-agent.

"Sir", she said. "We've had a squealer."

"What", James growled.

"Agent Fisher just confessed to telling the kidnappers to keep an eye on Ohio glee clubs because they would find Oliver there. Fisher was threatened sir, they threatened to kill his children if he didn't tell them where to find Oliver."

"But Fisher didn't know where we were exactly", Howard said nodding. "He knew we were in Ohio…"

"The bastard sold us out in Jersey as well", James growled. "Why does everyone keep trusting him?"

"Because he's the boss' son", the female said. "Sir what do we do?"

"Continue interviewing the kids", James said. "We will find out where those jerks went and we will find this boy."

"Yes sir." She turned to walk away but stopped and turned to him. "Sir I know we have been protecting this boy for many years… but aren't you getting too personal?"

"I am allowed to get personal when it's _my_ son they got!" James barked and she blushed.

"I'm so sorry sir… I… I didn't-"

"Don't worry agent", Howard said. "He is just upset. Get back to work."

"Yes sir." She hurried off. Mercedes looked outside and saw the glee clubbers stand close together whispering. Howard followed her gaze. He sighed.

"Come", he told her and opened the car door. "We better tell them the truth now."

She nodded and the two of them walked out. James was still in the car… when the door opened and that blonde woman sat down opposite him.

"So you are Oz's father then", she asked.

"Coach Sylvester", James said calmly.

"Get that boy back", she ordered. "I care deeply for him and will not stand for losing him to two Neanderthals with haggard looks."

"I _will_ get my boy back."

"No", she said. "You will get _my _boy back."

She put an umbrella on his lap.

"What's this", he asked she just smirked and got out of the car. He remembered Mercedes telling him that his son was the umbrella guy… this must be his. James closed his eyes and cried silently. His son was gone… and this time… he might not get him back.

* * *

><p>Trent slammed the door to the Warbler hall open and everyone jumped.<p>

"Trent what the hell", Blaine asked clutching at his heart. "You nearly gave me an-"

"There's been a shooting at McKinley!" Trent yelled and they all turned to him.

"What?" Kurt screamed in terror and ran over to Trent. All the boys gathered around them and Trent told them what he'd heard on the news. When he mentioned that the two men kidnapped a kid Kurt's blood ran cold.

"Victor", he asked weakly and Trent looked at him with tear-filled eyes and nodded.

"Oh shit", David said and Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug as the boy started to cry.

"Is he…" Nick stuttered. "Do they know if he's alright?"

"Th-the police", Trent got out between sobs, Fred and Frank were hugging him. "They said that the boy is presumed…"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Sorry for the shortness<strong>


	20. In our eyes

Part 20

"Wait, wait", Puck said holding his hands up. They were all gathered in the choir room and some dude was telling them that Victor wasn't who he claimed to be. The dude was telling them Victor was under witness-protection because the two men that came to the school wanted him dead.

Victor had been on the run his entire life, almost his entire life anyway. Victor had witnessed the two jerks and a third one killing an FBI agent… brutally killing him. He'd told the feds and the men got arrested. They'd escaped after one court session; they had bribed some guards and had "escaped". After that Victor and his dad and the dude in front of them had been on the run. Those names Mercedes had shouted had been Victor's aliases, she did do keep away the info of him being Warbler Wes Montgomery... she didn't think they'd take that so well.

"What is it Puck", Schue asked.

"So the dude we trusted most in this club is a frickin' liar", Puck asked angrily.

"I guess he doesn't trust us as much as he wanted us to think", Finn grumbled.

"Hey", Mercedes snapped. "Vic had his reasons for not telling you all."

"But he told you", Quinn said.

"Yeah because he loves me and wanted me to know the truth. Guys don't you understand _why_ he didn't say anything? It was so nothing like this would happen!"

"So all this is Finn's fault because he told Jacob Victor is Oliver", Brittany asked. "Will Victor come back soon?"

Mercedes bit her lip. "I don't know…"

"_We_ don't know", Howard told her putting a hand on her shoulder. "The men have been after Victor for so many years… we… we are thinking… that…"

"He might be d… that he might already", Santana couldn't finish and tears were going down her cheeks. Brittany hurried over to hug her; she didn't know why everyone seemed so upset.

Some guys that wanted Victor just took him from school. Brittany's mom did that when Brittany had to go to the doctor or a dentist. Victor would be back soon, she just knew it. She wondered why Santana was so upset. Maybe it was because of Brittany sitting on Artie's lap, or maybe because Victor didn't come back yet.

Brittany knew that Santana really loved Victor, well like an older brother anyway. Santana didn't love boys before, not like that. But she loved Victor. When Brittany and Santana gossiped Santana referred to Victor as her big brother. Brittany only called him her Rainbow, she was his Star or Pumpkin. Santana loved Victor, that's why she didn't beat him up for calling her Tanya and bitch all the time. Had anyone else done that she'd kill them for sure. But not Victor, she would never hurt Victor.

* * *

><p>Santana was indeed crying for Victor being gone. She was so afraid that the only guy that actually treated her like a girl and not an object, the only person to touch the true girl inside, might be dead by now.<p>

She had felt a connection to the colorful Asian since he walked into the advanced Spanish class his first day at McKinley. The guy was unique, he was tough, witty, smart, kind, awesome, a true talent, took no shit from Rachel or anyone else and he was an even truer friend and brother.

She didn't know when the crush she had on him gave way for the brotherly love instead. Maybe it was at the Hudson-Hummel wedding when she watched him dance with Mercedes and saw the love they shared for each other, although they hadn't confessed that yet. Maybe his protective nature had something to do with it, Victor had practically named himself Kurt's protector from the day he met him.

Santana had wanted protection too and she had gotten it, Victor protected everyone, was that why he chose to walk out that door? Would Santana have done the same for him? Yes. She would. Did she love Victor? Yes, yes she did and she would die a little if he died.

* * *

><p>Mercedes loved Victor, she had since she first laid her eyes on him. He was just so cute that she couldn't help it and when he showed his caring side, about Kurt and the girls and actually showed them a genuine caring guy at that first shopping trip… well she fell hard and she fell fast. He was such a gentleman, so kind, friendly, lovable, caring and was so different from all the other boys at McKinley that it was hard not to like him. Victor took no crap from anyone and wasn't afraid to show it. That umbrella of his had saved her life, well her weave, many times.<p>

He had trusted her with his dark past and he trusted her blindly and even though she broke that trust he forgave her and took her back. His feelings for her was as strong as her was for him. They were made for each other. He was that boy girls dreamt about to meet, he was the knight in shining armor. He didn't care that she was a bit on the heavier side, he loved her for her personality, her smile, her eyes, her aura, her body… everything. He loved everything about her. He had told her so.

Mercedes loved him for who he was too. She knew he had another side to him, a side he'd hidden from the light when he took his Victor persona but she doubted it was something bad. All she cared about was that he loved her and that she loved him. No one, _no one_ could take that away. Santana hadn't tried, well she'd flirt with him and he turned her away gently but firm. He never ogled at any Cheerio like all other boys at this school, his eyes were only for her. She just wished he was here with her now. Her love. Did she love Victor? Yes, more than loved and it would destroy her if he died.

* * *

><p>She didn't trust him at first, Rachel had been so sure he was a spy. It, he, was too good to be true. A new boy who protects Kurt and cares for him just like that, without having second thoughts about what other people thought? It was too good to be true and then added that wonderful tenor of his.<p>

Victor was talented, Rachel couldn't deny it. He had a better voice than Finn, Puck, Artie and Sam. Victor had had more training than Finn, probably practiced his entire life. Victor was a star but didn't let it get to him. He treated everyone like they deserved, he was even kind to people he disliked.

He had the biggest heart Rachel had ever had the honor to see. Even when the two of them were at "war" Victor protected her from the footballers' assault. They'd gotten close the past months and when he gave her that gift for Christmas/Chanukah she was touched. Victor touched something in her, she wanted to be more like him.

He was unique, he wasn't like any other boy she knew and she was glad for it. She knew she could always trust Victor, she just had to tell him that. She had to tell him how sorry she was for all the grief she had caused him. She had to tell him how much she cared about him and how much he loved him for making Mercedes so happy, for being there for Kurt… for helping the Glee Club. Did she love Victor Montgomery? Yes she loved him and she knew that her heart would lose a big piece if he died.

* * *

><p>Nini. That's what he called her, his pet name for her. While other boys called her Quinn, Quinnie or Fabray he decided to give her a special nickname to show her how much he cared about her. He had been a bit angry with her when she at first chose Cheerios over Glee, and that was one of the reasons Finn could talk her over so fast. He had forgiven her and they were all close once again… but then the whole mess with Sam and Finn put her on his bad side. He never showed it, never did or said anything to show his displeasure, but she knew he was disappointed in her.<p>

Quinn had fallen for the boy's charm and kindness when she first met him. When he showed how much he cared for Kurt's happiness, after just meeting him… that took so much and it touched her heart. She loved Victor for giving up his chances of being someone popular. She wished she could be more like him.

Victor didn't care if he was popular. He was a champion, a star, a hot guy, liked by everyone and I mean _everyone_. The football team didn't love him or like him, but they respected him and some of them liked him for what he did for them, even though he hated them. Quinn envied him for that. She would never be able to do something like that. Victor was an amazing person.

Did she love Victor? Yes. She loved that he was so safe with himself, that he had such a big heart and it would break her if that big caring flame that had nestled its way into McKinley High would die. If the sun of kindness that was Victor Montgomery would die the school would never see sunshine again. Did she love him? Yes. Yes she did.

* * *

><p>Brittany loved Victor. He was her funny rainbow friend. She had loved the boy since he showed up with purple hair. She loved him, not the way she loved Artie or Santana. She loved him for being so nice and colorful. She loved him for being so patient with her. She loved him for helping her understand things. She loved him for letting her take his hand, sit on his lap, hug him, lean on him and run her fingers through his colorful hair.<p>

Brittany needed those things because she didn't always understand what people told her. But she understood touches. When Victor didn't push her off of his lap she knew he liked her to sit there. He was with Mercedes but he could love her anyway, for being her. His touches let her know he loved her, but not the same way he loved Mercedes. When he took her hand it was to comfort, support or just show her that he cared about her.

She didn't always understand everything he said to her but his touches told her everything she needed to know. She loved him for taking care of Santana also. She didn't understand why everyone seemed so upset. Victor would be back. She would hug him first because his hugs told her that he was there and was not going to leave. She didn't always understand what he said but she understood his touches and those touches told her that Victor loved her too.

* * *

><p>He was one of them, one of the kids in Glee and one of the Asians and the Asian community was tight. When Tina first met Victor she was wondering if he was like her. That he was shy and expressed himself through his clothes… and hair. But when he started talking she realized he was not shy… just special. It was obvious to her that he really cared for Kurt when he asked for his help, and the girls', when it came to shopping. But that was just how Vic was, is, was… is. Victor is a caring person.<p>

Mike had told her of his support and she had not forgotten how Victor saved her during the football game. Victor was a protector. She remembered the second time she'd met him and he had slammed Karofsky up against the lockers because the brute had shoved Kurt. The fury she had seen in the other Asian, no… the other, other Asian was something she'd never seen before. She knew Finn could be protective over Kurt but not like this and it took some time.

Victor walked in and turned the whole school upside down with a swing of his umbrella and a dazzling smile. Tina had been on that first shopping trip and had been amazed at how much stuff Victor let them do to him. Victor was a giving person and he just kept on giving. He was such a star and such a character, there was no one else like him.

Tina loved how happy he made Mercedes, how happy he made Kurt and how happy he made everyone else. His witty remarks had them all smiling and his piano-fetish was hilarious at times. Victor was caring, warm, friendly, sweet, compassionate and patient. Otherwise he would never stand Puck, Finn and to some degree Sam. He would not be so sweet towards Brittany.

Tina loved him for loving other people for who they truly were, not once had he looked at her oddly because of how she dressed and because of her hair… okay he was the crazy hair guy but you understand. Did Tina love him? Yes, she loved her friend and if he died she'd cry many tears for her lost friend.

* * *

><p>Victor Montgomery was a boy. He wasn't the hottest. He wasn't the strongest. He had attitude but not a total badass attitude. He was hilarious and could stand up to people, friends, frenemies and enemies. He treated her as a girl, when they interacted of course, while Puck treated her like an object of his affection and other boys were afraid of her. Victor smiled at her and greeted her with friendly comments. Even she had fallen for his charm. Did she love him? She liked him because she didn't love anyone, there was no attitude in love. She liked the tiny firecracker. She really did and if he died… she'd have one less person she liked and that kinda hurt her.<p>

* * *

><p>Victor was one of the boys, one of them and he'd proofed that over and over again. When Puck saw the dude for the first... the first time he'd really seen him, he didn't call ramming him in the hallway when he chased that spy… that managed to escape, which still annoyed Puck. The first time he'd seen him was on Puck's way to Glee. He'd seen the blonde Asian walk with Kurt and Tina. But then Karofsky came around and shoved Kurt. Puck had been about to rush over but Victor Montgomery beat him to it. The pipsqueak slammed the boy twice his size against the lockers and had Karofsky scared.<p>

Puck had been impressed and he only got more and more impressed by the colorful dude. He was impressed by his voice, his attitude and how he managed to have people running scared of him… because of a freaking _umbrella_.

The dude was always there for them when they needed him. Like at sectionals, that was when Puck started to really like the small dude. Victor helped pull them through. The dude won his admiration when he became martial arts champion, wasn't afraid to hit Puck, stood up to the football team and beat up Anthony… blind.

They were friends, no doubt about it. Why else would Victor help him with that song? Why would he join them on the football field? Why would he have walked out that door if they weren't friends?

Victor was all kinds of awesome there was and the only one, save Lauren and himself, that was a real badass at this place. His piano fetish was annoying as hell but he still loved the dude for it, he loved him for all his crazy… woah back up. Dudes do not love each other… unless they're gay. Dudes love girls but they like their friends.

That's a load of crap. Boys love their bros. yeah Victor Montgomery was a bro. Puck was so amazed at how such a tiny guy could have such a huge impact on this school, for crying out loud even Sue Sylvester remotely liked him! Did Puck love the colorful Asian boy? Hell yeah and if the dude died… Puck would cry because hey you love your bro and you cry if you lose him.

* * *

><p>He was a lifesaver, Victor Montgomery was a lifesaver and had proofed that over and over again. He'd helped Sam with his relationship troubles, he'd helped him with school work sometimes, he offered to be a scab and played for the football team, he took all the heavy beating out on the field at that championship game, he saved people from slushies and now he put himself in some crazy people's hands to save an entire school.<p>

Man that was respect. It didn't matter that he had outright laughed at Sam during all his Justin Bieber numbers, it didn't matter that Victor sometimes pulled his leg, like that time with his hair being purple and he said it was because he ate so much blueberries, and it didn't matter that he had gotten all the girls to love to be nearby him. None of that mattered because whatever happened… Victor Montgomery was a friend and a lifesaver.

Sam was sure he'd never be able to be half the person Victor was. Sam cared about his reputation, he really did but Victor couldn't care less and he'd proofed that over and over again. Unlike all the boys of Glee he had jumped right into a bro-bro relationship with Kurt. Some of them were still awkward about being around Kurt but Victor just waltzed in, linked himself to Kurt and refused to bulge. That took skills and bravery. Victor was a lifesaver, but did Sam love him? Yes Sam loved the guy for saving so many lives and if he died… who would help save those who no one cared about?

* * *

><p>Okay he was the first to admit that he wasn't the brightest person in the world, but he meant well… usually. This hadn't been one of those cases though. He had been jealous, God had he been jealous. But could you blame him? Victor was the perfect guy. He was friendly, calm… mostly, protective, a leader, a team player and he'd proofed that over and over again.<p>

Everyone liked him and he didn't have to do much. If he smiled at a girl she loved him. All the girls in Glee certainly did and why? Finn couldn't really understand it. He was nice himself, strong, popular, football star, tall and hot. Victor was nice, a bit popular, a martial arts star, short and his hair didn't make him hot… it made him freaky… especially when he had those lenses.

God why did he have these thoughts? When did it start? He had liked Victor a lot. Still did he was just jealous. He'd been so happy when Victor showed up because of Kurt's happiness. Victor was the only boy at this school that didn't feel awkward being around Kurt.

Victor was like a perfect big brother to everyone in the Glee club. Finn knew Mike had turned to him before the football game, how did he know? Mike told him and the guys that Victor was the best dude at this school, told them how he helped Mike get his mind in the game again. That was Finn's job. He was the leader, that's why he was jealous.

His friends turned to Victor instead of him. Rachel wanted duets with Victor, all girls wanted Victor. Victor was the male star of Glee Club. His tenor was magical and he could dance, sing, play more than one instrument and was just a brilliant performer… Finn wanted to be that too.

Deep down Finn knew what he had done had been completely wrong. He'd thought that if he could make everyone look upon Victor as a freak they'd look at him as the king of the school again.

Because if the school had a king… It was Victor Montgomery and Finn loved that crazy goofball. He loved how he could always count on him, how he was nice to everyone in Glee, how talented he was, how big heart he had, how he could stop the football team's bullying by glaring at them… and how his presence lit up the school.

Should Victor die Finn would get his role back… but would he be able to fill it as well as Victor did? Did Finn love Victor Montgomery? Yes he did. He was just jealous of him because Victor was the perfect friend and leader… without trying and if that friend and leader disappeared… Finn would crumble into despair and no one would be able to get him back up again.

* * *

><p>Victor Montgomery was a funny dude to have around you. He was smart, kind, hilarious in more ways than one and just a cool dude. Victor had a wicked sense of humor at times, a perfect humor at times, ironic at times, dry at times and just plain funny at other times. How could he? Well he made sure the humor he used was right for the situation and the people around him. Like before the championship game. He wisecracked and got sarcastic with Mr. Schue… and both groups had enjoyed it. Victor somehow knew that was a way to break the ice. His patriotic piano playing and playing of "doom" music was another way he displayed his sense of humor. He used humor to bring Finn down from high horses, he used wisecracks to shut the football team up, to cheer people up and to talk back to Santana, those were always the most fun to listen too.<p>

Artie liked the guy a lot. Because Victor was a caring guy, a true friend, friendly, calm, collected, cool, respected, a gentleman, compassionate and he understood all of his friends. He understood that Brittany needed someone to be extremely patient with her, that's why Artie never got jealous when Brittany hung around Victor, took his hand and such. Brittany needed it and Victor gave whatever it was she needed to her.

How did Artie know she needed Victor? Well when Victor and Mercedes had that huge fight and Victor didn't talk to anyone, not even Brittany, the girl had been sadder than during the whole Santa-circus.

Artie smiled when he thought of that. Victor really cared for Brittany, but also for Artie. Victor helped him out. He was an amazing performer and had helped getting the Brainiacs to Detroit… he did though keep the part about the stork from him during the whole sexy lessons… a sense of his wicked humor he guessed.

But Victor could always be counted on. Did Artie love Victor? Of course y'all. Artie loves all his bros in Glee and Victor is a bro. Should Victor die Artie would lose a bro and the Glee Club wouldn't be as hilarious anymore.

* * *

><p>If he had to choose a big brother it had to be Victor Montgomery. No one else he knew was so protective, caring, trustworthy, calm, kind, funny, awesome, role-modelish and helping. Yeah if Mike would describe the perfect big brother he'd just describe Victor Montgomery.<p>

Everyone at McKinley high either liked the guy or just respected him. Victor was fun, kind, a gentleman, friendly to everyone even people he usually loathed. Mike thought back at the championship game and how Victor talked him somewhat out of his fears, how Victor saved Tina, how he helped Puck to talk the other players to join in on the halftime show and how he just let himself get mangled to make sure they won that game.

Victor was, with his trusty umbrella, the protector of the New Directions. He protected them from slushies… he even protected Azimio and Karofsky when the hockey team attacked them in the hallway. Victor was awesome like that.

The person that had benefited most from Victor's being at McKinley had to be Kurt. The poor dude hadn't really had anyone except from the girls, but everyone need bros sometimes. Mike and Artie had tried to stand up for him to Karofsky but without Sam and Victor it would have ended far worse. Victor didn't care what people thought. He pinpointed Kurt the first day and never let him off his radar. They were linked from that very first day and stayed that way.

Mike had never seen Mercedes as happy as she was when she was with Victor and the diva deserved some real love.

Victor noticed stuff, he noticed when people were upset, like a big brother and he took care of whatever it was. He was awesome like that.

Victor was a star on the stage, no one matched up to him. Okay Mike could dance in circles around the dude but the dude could play and sing in circles around Mike and he could dance, not on Mike's level but still. If Mike would have to choose a male lead for the group he'd not chose Finn, who cracked under pressure… like at regionals and had a knack of making things worse. Puck was too… wild and Sam… well Sam was good and all but his voice was rather plain. Artie was much more a lead than Sam, Puck or Finn, but he lacked a little authoritative air. Mike was not a lead. But Victor was because he had the whole package.

Did Mike love him? Of course, who doesn't love their big brother? Mike knew that if Victor died the group would be left drifting on a cold dark sea and no one would reach out a hand to pull them out.

* * *

><p>Victor Montgomery was a star and a fire cracker contained in a small body. He wasn't as "crazy" as Rachel but he was a star and an amazing boy. Schue just knew that boy was meant for greatness. He was a fresh breath of air at McKinley and more than once turned the school upside down.<p>

He could chose to just fade into the background but he didn't. He made sure he stuck out. He could ignore Kurt like the other boys did but he made himself a target to stick with Kurt. He could do like everyone else and ignore the existence of the Glee Club, unless it was to torture them, but he stuck with them and showed how much he enjoyed doing it. He was a helping hand for all the kids.

Schue trusted that boy more than any other student. Victor was a one of a kind person and Schue knew how rare boys or girls like that were. Victor knew how to deal with all kinds of people. He knew how to act around girls and boys. He knew how to break tension and lift moods. He knew how to help.

Did Schue love him? William Schuester loved all his kids and Victor was no exception. If they lost him now… he knows that things would never be the same again and not even he would be able to help the kids through a loss like that. They couldn't lose him because that meant losing a big part of their soul… and there would be no way to get it back.

* * *

><p>Sweet, ruthless and colorful Oz, oh how she loved that boy. He was fierce, cunning, knew what he wanted and made sure he got it and he took no crap, from no one. He could talk back to her and could give her as bad as she gave.<p>

She loved unique students and she had known from the first time she saw that blonde Asian that this was a unique character. At first she had tried to break him but when he dished out comments to her that was as bad as hers she couldn't help but get fond of the boy. She could see on him that he was a winner and a champion, like her. His witty comments, dry remarks, sarcastic comments, his cocky ways, the smugness he had and the way he could part the crowded hallways like Moses parted the Red Sea was reasons behind her love for him.

If she ever had children she hoped they turned out like Victor. Did Sue Sylvester love Victor Montgomery? Yes she loved the boy as her son and would be damned if she lost him now. Her life would be too dull without her freaky, ruthless multicolored Oz around to liven it up.

* * *

><p>Kurt loved him. Gaga he loved his friend more than he loved his designer clothes, or Gaga or Madonna. The only people above Victor on the list of things he loved were Blaine and his parents: Burt, Carole and his mom Elizabeth.<p>

Victor had blown in like a hurricane into his life and had turned his dull grey life into a sunny colorful place. Victor was the most amazing person Kurt had ever met. He cared so much for others that Kurt sometimes worried about him.

He knew that Victor colored his hair to tease Kurt but he knew he enjoyed being so wild and crazy. Kurt liked crazy. There was nothing wrong with crazy, as long as it was the right kind of crazy and Victor was the right kind of crazy.

Victor's heart was big and his friendliness massive. There was no one in the world that wasn't affected by the boy's charm. Kurt knew that he could have fallen for Victor, hadn't the bond of brothers been so strong between them… and if he didn't have Blaine.

Kurt was forever going to be thankful to Victor. The guy had saved him over and over again ever since he started at McKinley. Victor was different from other boys. He didn't care about what you were, it didn't matter to him at all. He treated everyone the way they disserved and could even be polite and caring to the jocks, who most people hated.

If McKinley was a cloud Victor was its silver lining. If McKinley was rain Victor was the sunshine that comes after. Victor had only been a positive thing at McKinley High. There were no bad sides to him being there and everyone at the school had taken a somewhat liking to the colorful boy, especially the Gleeks.

Kurt was so happy for everything Victor had done for him and his friends. Kurt loved the boy. He really did love him. They were on the same wavelength. Should Victor not come back… There would be no one on the other side to answer his calls… there would forever be a dull silence on the other side of that wavelength and Kurt… would never be able to handle that.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	21. A pained cry

**Warning for pretty bad violence and attempted rape. Sensetive readers beware.**

* * *

><p>Part 21<p>

Victor was lying on the cold concrete floor looking up at the blue sky through the dirty broken window. It was so odd he decided. Days like these in movies were always grey and dull. Now the sun shone and the sky was cloud free.

Victor tried to make sounds but his throat was soar from all his screaming, his lip was cut and his lips dry… so he couldn't do it. He was only wearing his denim now. His feet were bare and bloody from all his kicking, his arms were tied behind his back and it hurt. His chest was covered in bruises from the kicking Clive had put him through, his face was bruised and cut as well but it was his back that was worst. Clive hadn't just kicked him… he'd burned him with coal and cigarettes. Victor was somewhat proud over the fact that he hadn't cried in front of his captors, he had screamed in pain but not cried. He looked at the sky and rasped out:

**_Will I lose my dignity?  
>Will someone care?<br>Will I wake tomorrow  
>from this nightmare?<em>**

His voice broke and he started to cough. Suddenly he felt arms around him and he was pulled up into a sitting position, a shirt was put around him and then he was leaning on something… no… someone. He looked up and saw that it was the serious guy, Owen... that's what Clive called him. The man was smiling gently and started to wash Victor's face clean of blood.

"Don't worry kiddo", he said in a soothing voice. "Everything is gonna be alright."

Victor tried to move away but the grip on him only got more secure.

"Don't", Owen said gently. "We don't want you harmed more than you already are." He washed the blood and sweat off of Victor's forehead. "You don't have to worry. He won't burn you again. I swear." Victor was confused.

"Let me go", he croaked.

"I can't do that kid", Owen said. He was on his knees and was resting Victor's head on his shoulder. Owen held his arm around Victor's chest, the boy was grabbing onto his arm as if he was cold… or just wanted to force it off of him but was too weak to do so. Owen pulled the boy closer.

"I wanna go home", Victor mumbled.

"I can't let you do that kid", Owen said. "We've spent too much time getting ya. But don't worry everything will be just fine. We can be together now."

Victor was confused and scared. What was going on?

* * *

><p>The New Directions, with Kurt, was at Mr. Schue's place. They were all looking confused or sad. It was late but no one wanted to go home, they were too worried about their lost friend. Kurt and Mercedes were holding hands, both looking equally devastated. Schue was in the middle of calling around to the parents telling them where their kids were. Sue was there too and for once lacked the air of superiority around her. She was as down as all of them. Her boy, the kid she had promised to help protect was gone. No one had any idea of where he could be. The FBI and the police refused to tell her anything, tell anyone anything and she was not going to take it much longer. If she had to she would find the boy herself and bring him home.<p>

"This sucks", Puck said. "Why isn't anyone telling us something? Our buddy is out there and no one seems to give a shit!"

"The authorities are probably doing everything they can Noah", Rachel said trying to sound calm and upbeat. "They are probably looking for leads and are talking to everyone who was near the school when those men took Victor."

"I don't understand how they found Victor here in the first place", Tina said. "I mean his name isn't the same like when they found him the other times right? When his name was Oliver Queen and Adam Jordan... those times…"

"It's all Finn's fault", Santana said glaring at the boy. "You told Jewfro Victor was named Oliver Queen and those jerks watched the stupid blog and found him!"

"Hey I didn't know they'd be watching", Finn said trying to defend himself. "I didn't want any of this to happen! I only wanted Victor's ego to-"

"Don't even pretend you did this to shrink Victor's ego", Mike snapped angrily. "You only did this because you are jealous! You always do stupid thing when you are jealous and don't think of the once who has to suffer only so you can get what you want. Just look on what happened when you tried to get back with Quinn! You didn't stop for one second to think of what Sam and Quinn would feel, only what you felt."

Everyone looked from the tall angry Asian, Mike was standing up and Tina was holding his hand trying to calm him down, to the tallest boy in Glee Club. Finn was sitting, looking ashamed of himself and Quinn was holding his hand.

"Mike's right", Puck spat. "Aren't you supposed to be the leader?"

"What a leader", Sam scoffed. "He's never done something for the team, I heard you picked football over Glee last year and you didn't stick up for your friends, not even Kurt!"

"Hey", Finn said angry now. "I stood up to Kurt when it really mattered?"

"Oh like when we faced off Karofsky", Artie spat. "Yeah you were such a good help yo."

"I was on the field!"

"No you weren't", Puck said. "You were hiding. You never stand up for any of us unless it's Quinn. Heck you even broke up with Rachel because she was 'bad for your reputation'."

"You keep acting like a dick", Mike said. "To all your friends Finn. Hell you didn't even have the guts to show up for the photo of the Glee Club leaders, Rachel had to do it on her own."

"And when you were with Quinn you wanted to be with Rachel", Artie added. "And when you had Rachel you let her go because 'she was bad for your reputation'. Then you wanted her back, lost her again, wanted Quinn back and got Quinn back."

"I was right when I said Glee needed a new leader", Sam spat at Finn. "And for the past couple of weeks, months, that's been Victor!"

It was quiet for a bit and then it clicked in Puck's head

"That's what this is all about", he said disgusted. "You went to Jewfro because you wanted what Victor has."

"The leadership skills", Mike finished. "You saw that Vic is all you should be and that makes you jealous. Admit it Finn."

"No", Finn said.

"Admit that you're jealous."

"No!"

"Finn!" All his bros yelled.

"Okay fine!" Finn shouted and stood up. "Fine I'm jealous is that what you wanted to hear? I'm jealous of Vic being the perfect guy in all senses! He's the perfect boyfriend, the perfect bro, the perfect friend, the perfect singer, the perfect dancer, the perfect showman, the perfect sportsman, the perfect performer… everything he does is fucking perfect and he makes it look so damn easy! it is easy for him!"

The room was completely quiet. The boys of ND were all standing up, except for Artie but he had rolled up so he was right by Finn. The girls were all watching, Brittan was being held by Santana. Rachel was sitting alone holding the edge of her skirt in a tight grip, Tina had let go of Mike and was instead holding on to one of Kurt's hands while Mercedes held the other.

"It's not easy", Kurt said and everyone turned to him and he looked up at Finn with tearstained cheeks. "Don't you dare say it's easy Finn Hudson. He tries real hard to do the right thing and he manages to, because he works hard for it! Everything looks easy when you know how to do it! Victor worked hard to learn how to act like a leader and he's still learning!"

"No one is perfect Finn", Tina said and they all looked at her. "Victor is doing his best and what he do is really good, but he's not perfect."

"Victor is as insecure as the rest of us yo", Artie said.

"Hell to the no Vic ain't insecure", Puck said.

"Oh please why else would he color his hair so much", Artie asked. "And why does he only hang out with us and not anyone from his own grade?"

"Uh…"

"Vic's shy", Mercedes said with a fond smile and they all looked at her. Finn looked at her in disbelief.

"You can't be serious", Quinn said. "Victor is the most outgoing person I know."

"Around us", Mercedes said. "Not around other seniors. He knows we like him for who he is but he also knows a lot of the seniors are looking down on him. Vic's short and still 'new' to McKinley. Victor is not 'normal' in McKinley standards, he's odd, strange, 'freaky' and protective of younger students… he has inferiority complex."

"No", Kurt said.

"He has Kurt", Mercedes said drying her eyes. "He thinks everyone around him, close to him, is worth more than he ever will be. That's why he keeps putting himself in situations where he can get hurt."

"That's not why", Brittany said, not really knowing why everyone was so sad. "Victor knows we need him. He isn't with older kids because they don't need him. We do. We all need our big brother and he knows it so he is always there for us. Why don't you guys see that?"

They all stared at her in amazement. Somehow she had hit her head on the nail.

"Brittany is right", Rachel said. "That's the reason Mercedes. The reason he does all this: sticking to us, helping us, protecting us, cheering us up, helps us… it's for a much simpler reason."

"Victor _cares_", Puck concluded. "He was the only guy at McKinley that really gives a damn."

Mercedes started to cry again and Puck face-palmed.

"Not _was_", Mike said. "_Is_."

Kurt hugged Mercedes and she threw her arms around him.

* * *

><p>None of the kids knew that their teachers had heard everything. Sue looked at Schue and he looked back at her.<p>

"Will we have a problem", she said.

"What is it Sue?" he asked annoyed. He knew they had a problem, a frickin' huge problem! One of their students were gone, a student Beiste and Sue and had promised to keep safe.

"You know I don't care for you and your island of misfit toys", Sue said calmly. "But I believe that if you don't get sweet, ruthless Oz back… you will never get to nationals."

"Sue we have _bigger_ worries than that", Schue snapped. "A kid is missing and probably…" He cut himself off and lowered his voice so only she could hear. "And he's probably badly hurt. If he's even found it might be too late. They might kill him."

"I don't think so", Sue said and smirked.

"What? Why? Sue what do you know?"

"Only what Jacob Ben Israel told me", she said and sat down by the kitchen table.

"What did he tell you", Schue asked and joined her.

"He told me that he saw, just before passing out of sheer terror, that one of the kidnappers seemed… to care a lot for sweet ruthless Oz."

"What", Schue was confused. "Have you told the FBI this?"

"Of course", she nodded. "But I don't think it will do them any good. One of the bastards that took my boy wants him dead while the other cares for him. If the feds are fast enough they can get them and Oz… but I doubt it. I have sent word out on the streets, asking hoboes and homeless people to keep an eye and ear open, most of them only has one or the other, and tell me if they hear anything about a colorful kid being kept somewhere."

"Why would the hoboes and homeless help you", Schue asked dryly. "You treat them like crap!"

"No I don't", she said. "I help out in soup kitchens and hunt for them with a crossbow."

He gave her a look.

"I hunt for them", she said again. "To make sure they don't do too stupid things. No matter what you think William I do have a heart, a tiny one and it beats strongly for the homeless… and their hearts beat strongly for kids. Oz is a kid and they and I will not stand idly by letting those mentally disabled freaks get out of Lima with him."

"You think they are still in Lima?"

"Yes", Sue said. "They will want to stick close to Lieutenant Ruthless' father."

Schue sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"So what do we do Sue?" he asked.

"You are staying here looking after the kids", Sue said and rose. "I am going home to sleep and tomorrow I'm going hunting." She walked up to the door.

"Sue", Schue said when she was about to step outside. She turned to him. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful William", Sue said and left the apartment. Schue sighed before getting up and joining the kids in the living room.

* * *

><p>Victor screamed when a kick hit him in the stomach. He was trying with all his might to not cry but it was getting harder and harder. Clive was hitting him over and over again with a rod of some sort and kicked him a few times.<p>

"Oh how I've longed to do this", Clive said smirking evilly. "I only wished Harold was here to see it but he went down in Westerville."

Victor whimpered and tried to crawl away, his hands weren't bound anymore because Clive loved to see his victims fight. Clive smirked and walked over and stepped on Victor's hand. The boy whimpered again. Clive sunk down on one knee, grabbed Victor's hair and pulled his face up so that they could lock gazes.

"You are a sight for soar eyes Oliver", Clive purred and ran his thumb over Victor's burst lip. "Such a pretty face you have… well had and such a pretty body."

Victor shivered in horror and squeezed his eyes shut. The pressure on his hand was removed and he gasped. Clive grabbed hold of his arms and tied them behind his back again. Victor whimpered at the harshness around his wrists. Then Clive hoisted him up and threw him onto the table that was in the room. Victor groaned in pain but was turned over so he was lying on his stomach. His eyes widened in fear when Clive grabbed his hips and pulled him back so that only his torso was lying on the table. Victor started to kick but Clive moved in between his legs and Victor felt his warm fingers near the waistband of his denim. He heard something drop to the floor and turned his head a little. Clive had his own boxers and trousers by his ankles. Victor started to trash again but the grip on his hips were too strong.

"Oh I will enjoy this", Clive growled. But then… Victor felt the grip on his hips disappear and the body behind him disappeared. He heard a sound of fist hitting flesh and lifted his head up to look behind him. Owen was clobbering Clive, who was lying on the floor, who still had no trousers or boxers on. Owen looked furious and Victor slowly sank to floor on his knees.

"I told you", Owen yelled. "I told you! Do _not_ touch my boy like that!"

He stopped hitting Clive and got up and just kicked the other man in the stomach once.

"Get out of here Clive", Owen growled and stood between Clive and Victor. Clive groaned... but left in a hurry, pulling his trousers and boxers up. When the door shut Owen turned to Victor. He sank down in front of the boy and took his face between his hands.

"He didn't _touch_ you did he", Owen asked and looked the bleeding and bruised boy over. Victor's lip was trembling and tears were leaking from his eyes. Victor shook his head and Owen pulled him close. He held one arm around Victor's torso while he let his other hand rest at the back of Victor's head. He rocked the boy back and forth. Clive had taken the shirt Owen had given him and Victor was yet again only in his denim. He was shivering, from cold, fear or grief... he didn't know. But he was thankful for one thing, that Owen seemed to care for him.

"Don't worry Oliver", Owen said. "He won't touch you again. I won't allow it."

"I wanna go home", Victor croaked. "I wanna be with my dad…"

"You can't", Owen said. "We won't stop hunting you if you are. You must stay here. That's the only way I can keep you safe."

"You k-killed Veronica", Victor sniffled.

"That was Clive and he lost Harold. We both lost someone we care about." Owen got up holding Victor's broken body in his arms. Victor whimpered at the pain he felt and Owen moved him over to a blanket that was lying on the floor. He put Victor down on it, took his jacket off and put it around the boy. After that he left, slamming the door shut. Victor started to cry then, wishing that they'd found him soon… before he wanted to die.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Kurt were the only people awake in the Schuester apartment. Everyone else was asleep. The kids were all asleep in the living room, the girls sleeping on the coaches, mattresses and a few pillows. The boys had volunteered sleeping on the floor. Even Artie, but he got the guest room, even though he protested. Kurt and Mercedes were sitting in the kitchen, holding hands and looking at the dark sky. Mercedes sniffled, wondering if Victor was okay, if he was hurt… if he was thinking of her as well. Kurt was thinking the same things. He was hoping Victor wasn't too badly hurt, he knew he had to be hurt… he didn't want to believe but he somehow knew it. It wasn't like he could feel it… he just knew his brother was hurt. Kurt looked up at the sky and couldn't see a single star, with a sigh he started to sing:<p>

**Come out moon  
>Come out wishing star<br>Come out come out  
>Wherever you are<strong>

**I'm out here in the dark  
>All alone and wide awake<br>Come and find me**

He sniffled and Mercedes squeezed his hand before continuing the song. (**Kurt, _both, _**_Mercy_)

_I'm empty and I'm cold  
>And my hearts about to break<br>Come and find me_

**_I need you to come here  
>And find me<br>'Cause without you I'm totally lost  
><em>****I've hung a wish on every star  
>It hasn't done much good so far<br>I can only dream of you  
>Wherever you are<strong>

_But when the morning comes  
>And the sun begins to rise<br>I will lose you  
>Because this is just a dream<br>When I open up my eyes  
>I will lose you<em>

_I used to believe in forever  
>But forever's too good to be true<br>_**I've hung a wish on every star  
><em>It hasn't done much good so far<br>I can only dream of you  
>Wherever you are<em>**

**_I hear you laugh  
>I see you smile<br>I'll be with you  
><em>**_Just for a while  
><em>**Oh I'll be there just for a while  
><em>Oh oh whoa yeah<em>**

**Oh come and find me**

The others had woken up when they heard the duo sing that sad song and they when the next part came, they all sang: (_Mercy, **All, **_**Kurt**)

**_Oh I used to believe in forever  
>But forever's to good to be true<br>I've hung a wish on every star  
>It hasn't done much good so far<br>And I don't know what else to do_**

**Except to try to dream of you  
><strong>_And wonder if you're dreaming too  
><strong>Wherever you are<br>Wherever you are**_

Kurt and Mercedes hugged and the kids in the living room shared sad looks before lying down to sleep again.

* * *

><p>James and Howard were sitting in Victor's room. They were looking through the photo albums that Victor had put together during his short time at McKinley and with the New Directions. Most of the pictures from their sectionals and regionals performances and other various small things, had been taken by Howard.<p>

There were even pictures from the football game. One picture Howard had taken before the game. The boys of ND were standing together, Finn in the middle, with Artie in front of him, Puck stood to Finn's right and Sam stood to Puck's right, leaning an arm on Puck's shoulder, holding his helmet in his free hand. Puck had his helmet on but you could still make out his eyes and smirk. To Finn's left stood Mike and Mike held his arm around Victor's shoulders, Victor held his arm around Mike's… although Mike had to bend down just a little so that Victor would be able to do it properly. Mike was also having his helmet on and Victor was having his left foot on his. Artie was looking like the happiest boy in the world. Howard turned the page and they had to laugh. The next picture was taken after the game… the boys were having the same poses, all grinning like crazy… and all dirty and a little bloody… and sweaty. But this time Mike and Puck's faces were fully visible.

"Never thought I'd see the day Wes turned into a football player", James snorted.

"_Wes_ will never be a football player", Howard teased. "But _Victor_ was… for one game and he was good. He has some speed in those feet of his. You should have seen him run Jimmy… like a bloody bullet he was."

"What more has he been up to", James asked and looked around the room. "I can see some martial arts trophies…"

"Oh yes", Howard chuckled. "He's keeping the titles coming."

"Why don't he ever use those skills to defend himself", James sighed.

"Do you use your karate, judo and Tae Kwando frequently?"

"No… on the scene I use fists instead…"

"I think Vic just freezes up with fright or worry when he deals with _them_… he has been in fights at McKinley. He denies it and the school hasn't called… but I know."

"How so?"

"I did tell you about Kurt right", Howard asked.

"Yeah… the gay kid Victor jumped in to protect from his first day?"

"Yes. I am aware of Victor using force to protect him... and the others of New Directions and _one_ time even teh football team."

"Kurt is the new kid at Dalton right?" James asked. "What does he look like?"

Howard chuckled and turned some pages and found the one from Christmas… where Kurt and Victor are underneath the mistletoe and Victor kissed Kurt. James smiled. Kurt looked shocked and Victor just amused. Victor's hair was almost wine-red and he had dark moss green parts as well. He was kissing Kurt on the lips and Kurt looked shocked… his eyes were twice the size they seemed to usually be.

"They look _very_ close", James said with a little sigh. "Mistletoe?"

"Yes", Howard chuckled. "But they are very close. One could think they are an old married couple with the way they act around each other. Kurt calls Victor for honey and Victor calls Kurt darling."

James chuckled. "Holding hands as well?"

"When they're here and alone… otherwise Blaine and Mercy gets very jealous. During the whole drinking circus Kurt stayed here and they shared a bed."

James' face turned red.

"Not like that you pervert!" Howard said laughing. "They slept side by side, holding hands I belive. Victor is Kurt's big brother and they both know it."

"But... they-"

"Act like an old married couple at times yes, you should hear how Kurt sounds when he dislikes Victor's hair. They banter forever... but somehow Victor always charms his way to victory. Kurt crumble at his puppy-eyes and Victor crumlbe at Kurt's kitten-eyes. They both know exactly what buttons to push... and Victor is not ashamed of teasing Kurt with... more or less sexual comments. When Blaine and Kurt finally got their act together and realized they are both madly in love with each other Victor said... and I quote: 'Now you can get yourself some hobbit-flavored lollipop'."

James blushed and Howard laughed.

"Oh don't you dare pretend to be prim Jimmy", he said. "I know where he learned _that_ kind of language and from _who_." He gave James a pointed look. Oh yes it was from James alright.

James chuckled again and continued to flip through the photo album. He snorted when he found a picture of Victor, his hair blue and all girls from New Directions sitting around him Mercedes and a Latin girl were holding his hands and a blonde girl was sitting behind him, hugging him from behind.

"Vic's Angels", Howard snorted. "All girls love him."

"He has his dad's charm then."

"Oh truly", Howard laughed. "He can charm anyone."

"Who is that blonde hugging him from behind?"

"Oh that's Brittany", Howard explained. "She isn't the brightest person there is but Victor adores her… and she completely loves him."

"Like we all do", James said and sighed putting the album aside. "What am I gonna do Howard? Those bastards has my boy… how do I know if he's alive even?"

Howard took his hand and smiled.

"Close your eyes Jimmy", he said calmly.

"Why?" James asked suspiciously.

"Just do it idiot", Howard said and laughed.

James sighed and closed his eyes, but held on a little titer to Howard's hand, as if it would disappear when he couldn't see it there.

"Now", Howard said. "Relax, even your breath."

James did as he was told.

"Good now I want you to feel. Feel inside your heart, you're gut, your brain… feel them, tell me what they say."

"They say… that you are a big moron", said and opened his eyes.

"James", Howard scolded.

"Fine fine", James closed his eyes and started over again.

"What do you feel", Howard asked.

"That… that Victor is… that Wes is alive…" James said and opened his eyes. "Yes he's alive."

Howard squeezed his hand.

"And when have your guts ever been wrong", he asked.

"A few times", James said with a sigh and looked out the window. "But I am sure this is not one of them."

"And is there something else you feel", Howard asked, almost shyly. James turned to him. They were so close right now… they had always been close, closer than friends, closer than brothers. Howard had always been there for him. They had never been work partners but they had still come to each other when they needed help and when Wes and James had to run the first time… Howard was right with them. James sighed and did something he'd wanted to do for some time. He kissed Howard.

* * *

><p>Victor had no idea what happened but suddenly he felt warm inside, happy almost. He wondered why because his body was everything else but warm. The room was really cold and he only had a jacket around him and he only had a blanket to lie on. He was bleeding, hurting, aching and he knew that if his wounds didn't get tended to… he'd get an infection and probably died. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep but then he heard Owen and Clive talk.<p>

"We'll move on tomorrow", Owen was saying.

"How? Every cop and fed in the state is out looking for us and that bloody kid you're so fond of", Clive said. "I say we hurt him some more, then kill him and then get the hell outta here and off to somewhere… unexpected… like fucking Norway or something."

Victor felt a sinking feeling in his stomach and couldn't hold back the terrified whimper that escaped his lips. He prayed to Gaga, Kurt had influenced him after all, that they didn't hear him. He knew Clive would use it as an excuse to hit him again.

"No", Owen spat angrily. "We are not killing him."

"Owen the kid is the _only_ proof of us really killing that fucking agent all those years ago! If he dies they can't charge us guilty!"

"I don't care! We spent too long chasing him!"

"Yeah to kill him! What the hell is wrong with you? First you stop me from breaking his arms and legs-"

"Because we need him to be able to move!"

"Then you forbid me to fuck him!"

"You don't do that to kids!"

"The guy is 18 years old! He ain't a kid any-" Victor jumped when he heard a crash in the other room. The crash was followed by dead silence and Victor listened in fear.

"You are _not _fucking him", Owen growled. "Am I making myself clear Clive?"

"_Crystal_", Clive growled and Victor then heard hurried steps, like someone was running. The door to his room slammed open and before he knew what was happening… the coat was pulled off of him and he was beaten by that rod again. He cried out in pain at every hard hit. Clive was frustrated and furious. He grabbed Victor and threw him onto the table and it cracked into two parts underneath him. His shoulder made a popping noise and he passed out from the pain… the last thing he saw? A bear by the window.

* * *

><p>George was a peaceful man… mostly. He didn't drink… unless someone else paid or offered. He didn't fight… unless fucking Brad down by the railway was around. He never scared kids… unless it was Halloween or they were annoying and he was hangover.<p>

George wasn't homeless. The streets were his home and he knew them all like the back of his right hand… if he'd have one that is. It was starting to get warmer out now so he could sleep outside again instead of hiding in some storage room, public toilet or a church. George had nothing against God… but the dry air in the church made him sick.

So therefore he was now roaming around downtown, in the old industrial parts… which he wasn't really supposed to do. But did anyway. He was walking around the old buildings when he suddenly heard something. A cry. He heard a cry. Now George wasn't a curious person, oh no. He just loved to put his nose in other people's business. That made him snoopy. And that wasn't the same thing as curious… in George's world. After all… Snoopy was a lazy dog. Okay George wasn't a dog but you get my drift.

So George heard this cry right and had to snoop out the reason behind it, I mean come on no one cries out without a reason. He had to know what kind of cry it was. Was it a surprised cry? Was it a happy cry? Was it a pained cry? Was it a terrified cry? Was it a sad cry? He heard it again… and it was defiantly a pained cry.

He hurried up to an old warehouse and walked around it. He saw a small window and the cry seemed to come from it. Below it were a few boxes. George stepped up on them and peeked in through the window. His long hair fell in his eyes and his beard was itchy but he ignored it. He looked inside and his eyes widened. He saw a big man holding some kind of rod hit a kid. The kid had his hands tied behind his back, George couldn't see the boy's face or head… the window was too dirty. But he saw the bare feet, the bare arms, the bare back and he saw some stomach so he guessed the boy was without a shirt. How could he be sure it was a boy? Well the skin did look young… but was so badly bruised that he couldn't be sure. There were also hideous scars visible whenever the boy turned.

The man kicked the poor thing and then hoisted him up and slammed him down on a table and went at him with his fists. When he slammed the poor bastard onto the table George saw him. It was a kid, Asian judged by the eyes… but the dirty hair… was multicolored. Now George was a bit drunk so he didn't know if what he saw was real or not. But the boy's dark eyes bore into his, before the boy fainted.

George stepped down from the boxes, scratching his head. He felt as if he had forgotten something but his drunken brain couldn't figure out what it was. With a shrug he left the area because George wasn't supposed to be there… technically. He wasn't sure how that applied to laws of physics because… he was really much there. He waddled off into the dark thinking of what he witnessed as a drunk dream I mean… who'd beat on a poor kid like that for no reason at all?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	22. Something's wrong

**The warning still stands... and something tells me I will get angry reviews after this :S**

* * *

><p>Part 22<p>

The New Directions were moving around their school like in a coma. The entire place seemed greyer and duller than ever before. They were all waiting for a smiling colorful boy to come around the corner. But it had been a week and their dreams and hopes had not yet come true. Now… even Brittany knew what was going on. She knew some bad men had taken Victor and wasn't going to give him back unless someone found him. The mood was bad all around the school. A lot of kids were scared of being there and a lot of them told the Gleeks, especially Mercedes, how sorry they were for Victor being taken.

"As if they cared for real", Quinn growled when she, Mercedes and Rachel were walking towards Glee rehearsals. Anthony had just walked up to them telling them how sorry he was for what happened to Victor. He had brought two other footballers with him and they had both looked a bit sad.

"I think they do", Rachel said. "At least Anthony… but the rest of them… I don't know. It's… it's so wrong. Things like this never happen in Europe! Why do they have to have such a safe school and we don't? I bet there are zero bullying policies in every single school in Europe, just like Dalton."

"And all the students are prep boys", Mercedes joked and the girls all smiled. "Seriously Rachel I think it's the same all over the world… maybe Europe has stricter weapon laws than we do…"

"Maybe", Quinn said. "Mercy… have you heard… have you heard anything? Anything at all?"

Mercedes looked at her feet sadly.

"No", she said. "Not a word… James and Howard… Vic's dads… they are getting frustrated. James hasn't heard a word from the kidnappers so he has no idea what is going on… if they want a ransom or anything."

"Are they sure he's not", Rachel began but trailed off.

"No", Mercedes said and shook her head. "They have no idea if Victor is alive, dead, unhurt or hurt. They don't even know if he is still in Lima. They have cops checking all main ways out but they will have to pull them back soon."

"But… they can't do that", Quinn said. "As soon as they pull the police back those jerks are gonna leave and take Victor with them."

"If he's alive", Mercedes said.

"Mercedes", the other girls said sharply as they stopped in front of the auditorium.

"I'm just saying what you are thinking", Mercedes said sadly and moved inside.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, ladies", Sue said and looked at the group in front of her. It was some of her homeless friends. "I am sure why you all wonder why I have gathered you here today, at this school and no Frankie", she turned to a man. "It is not to let you eat the cafeteria food… it would make you sick anyway that's why we give it to the kids."<p>

The men and women looked at each other and then her.

"I want you all to report what you have seen", Sue said. "What you have seen, heard, smelt, tasted or found out about this boy."

She held up a picture of Victor, taken during the Night of Neglect. Howard Stone aka Victor's 'dad' had given it to her when she told him her idea of finding Victor. She showed it before putting it on the whiteboard behind her.

"Oi 'aven' seen anyfin", a woman said pouting. "Oi 'aven' 'eard anyfin eithah."

"Me neither", a guy said. "I've listening around the sewers but all I heard was the rats… big, big, _big_ rats. Big enough to eat you up whole."

"Has anyone seen anything out of the ordinary", Sue said and they all looked at her.

"Loike no mice around the garbage cans", a guy asked.

"Or McDonalds not putting out their cold leftovers of the day for us", a woman asked.

"I saw something unusual", a young man said. "I saw a pretty lady making sweet love to George over there. She was a beauty Georgie."

"Shut your trap", the moody, one handed George said. "She was high or drunk or whatevah and took me for a movie star."

"The only movie you could stare in would be _Hook_", someone teased and they all laughed. Sue rolled her eyes.

"People", he snapped and they turned to her. "Now I don't know what seem to be more important than an innocent boy being missing, probably hurt or even dead. But please share it with me."

They all looked ashamed and then George limped up and snatched the picture from the board.

"Hey", he said. "Hey I've seen this kid."

Sue's head snapped around so she was facing him.

"Where", she asked.

"It's all a bit fuzzy", George said. "I can't remember. I'd been drinking-"

"Well that's nothing new", Sue said.

"And I was walking around somewhere… um somewhere I shouldn't."

"A garden?"

"No."

"The school", someone asked.

"The mall?"

"The church?"

"The graveyard?"

"In someone's living room?"

"No", George yelled at the people that had asked. "I don't remember but it was some dirty old place. I was walking around minding my own business when I heard a cry."

"A cry", Sue asked crossing her arms.

"Yeah I think it was a sad cry or maybe it was a painful one", he scratched his beard, deep in thought. "I remember a dirty broken window…"

"Write it down", Sue ordered Becky and the girl did.

"I looked inside and saw something", George said. "It was the boy", he pointed at the picture. "I am sure of it."

"Was he okay", Sue asked.

"I remember some big ugly bastard hurting the kid."

Sue heard the others gasped and she felt her own eyes widen.

"In what way", she asked.

"Um hitting I think… but the kid had other wounds all over his back. He saw me."

"Who", Sue asked worriedly. Had the kidnapper seen him Victor would already be dead.

"The boy, then he fainted."

"Yeah because you're so hideous", someone called and the others, save Sue, laughed.

"And what did you do", Sue asked darkly.

"I left", George said and shrugged.

"You left a kid alone with someone hurting him?" Sue shouted outraged.

"I thought it was a drunk dream!"

"George!" everyone in the room yelled and Sue ran a hand over her face and then turned to Becky.

"Give these buffoons ten dollars each from the box", she ordered. "I have to speak to Agents Stone and Montgomery."

Sue stalked out, finally they had somewhat of a lead. Now if she could only make the FBI follow George around he might be able to lead them to where Victor was.

* * *

><p>Victor was lying on the floor feeling lousy and feeling weak. He could barley lift his head up and Owen had to feed him soup only because Victor was too weak to chew. Why? Clive had started burning him again and cutting him and his wounds had gotten infected. He was having a fever and was just feeling like shit.<p>

"Soon we will find a way to beat this thing", Owen said while he put the soup spoon to Victor's lips. Victor knew he wasn't talking about the kidnapping… or Clive. He was talking about the infection. They wouldn't beat it on their own… Victor needed a hospital or he would die.

'_God… at least let me see Mercedes one more time before I… before I die_', he thought and let his head drop onto Owen's shoulder. He was too weak to even open his mouth… too weak to eat.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong, really, really wrong and Owen knew it. The boy leaning on him was hot… and not in the positive way. He was burning up with fever, he had dark rings underneath his eyes, he was pale, he was sweaty, he was weak, he didn't eat and Owen knew… that the boy was dying. He left the boy in the room, his arms were still tied behind his back and Owen had tried to dress the various wounds the boy had. Owen didn't know what he should do. He was… conflicted. He wanted to have his boy with him but if he stayed… Clive would kill him or he would die from disease. So Owen wanted the kid out of there, take him somewhere warmer… that actually had a bed, some warmth… a place where Oliver could become healthy again.<p>

"What are you thinking about dude", Clive asked as he stepped into their "kitchen".

Owen glared at him.

"Oh come on Owen", Clive said smirking. "You must have forgiven me by now."

"You promised not to burn him anymore and what do I find when I come back from getting groceries? You having a fucking fire-poker with burning coal on it and you're pressing it against Oliver's back!"

Clive snorted. "The kid sounded like a fucking piglet when he screamed." He laughed.

Owen growled and gripped his beer bottle so hard his knuckles turned white. He rose slowly and Clive stopped laughing. Owen was bigger and stronger than him _and_ was the leader of the tri… duo. He called all the shots.

"Look man what's up", Clive asked. "The whole point of chasing down the kid was to kill him and get away with it. But now you want to keep him like some sweet pet or something."

"Don't call him that", Owen growled. "And don't _ever_ touch him again. I mean it Clive."

"Why the hell not?" Clive flew up. "Harold's dead! Because of that fucking kid! I'm gonna kill him sooner or later! I might beat him to death or his fucking infections will do the job for me."

"You-"

"You got a choice Owen", Clive roared. "Either I kill him now, fast or he dies slowly from infection and I keep hurting him." Clive smirked and crossed his arms in a smug way. "So what's it gonna be."

* * *

><p>Mercedes opened the door when the doorbell rang and outside stood Howard.<p>

"J-Howard", Mercedes said. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes widened. "Have you heard something? Have they found them?"

Howard sighed.

"Can I come in Mercedes", he asked and she let him inside. She led him into the living room where her parents were sitting. Her brother was there as well, he had come home as soon as he heard. Oscar Jones hadn't known Victor for that long but he knew that the kid was an awesome guy… the perfect guy for his little sister. Howard and Mr. Jones shook hands and Howard sat down on a chair. He sighed and looked at Mercedes.

"We have had a small lead", he said and Mercedes looked at him with big eyes, a tiny smile creeping up on her lips. "I'm sorry but it's not that good Mercedes."

Her smile slid off her face as fast as it came. She was sitting between her parents and her mother took her hand gently. Howard sighed again.

"A homeless man has reported that he saw Victor somewhere, in an old abandoned building", Howard explained. "The man told us he was very drunk and wasn't sure what he saw was real until he saw a picture of Victor."

"But he was sure it was Victor", Mr. Jones asked.

"Yes. However", Howard looked at Mercedes parents and she knew it was bad.

"Tell me", she all but ordered. "Please Howard I need to know."

Howard sighed.

"The man saw one of the kidnappers brutally hit Victor with a stick or rod of some sort", Howard said and Mrs. Jones gasped in horror. "The man saw Victor being beaten until he lost consciousness."

"And he didn't do anything?" Oscar yelled getting up.

"He was drunk and didn't think what he saw was real", Howard said, but Mercedes could see that he was feeling the same thing Oscar did. "We know that we have to look in worn-down, abandoned, forbidden and dirty places… If we found where this man went, because he has a memory of not being _supposed_ to be there, we find Victor. Two men are shadowing the witness right now… trying to figure-" He was cut short when his phone rang.

"Sorry", he said and answered the call. "Stone."

Mercedes watched his face go from calm to stone cold.

"I'll be right there", he said and ended the call.

"What's going on", Mr. Jones asked when Howard got up. Howard looked past him and at Mercedes.

"They've found a body", he said.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Sorry for the shortness but it was the only place to stop at.<strong>


	23. In his eyes

**The warning still stands... Oh and when he, his or him is written in ittalics it doesn't mean the boy the part is about.**

* * *

><p>Part 23<p>

It was so dark around him. He had no idea of what was going on. All he knew was that he wasn't hurting anymore. He'd heard shouting before everything went black. He'd heard violent sounds, shouts and gunshots. His body was burning up and everything hurt. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to just lie there. But all hurt, all pain, all sorrow… everything disappeared when the blackness came. Sweet, sweet blackness, he welcomed it, embraced it and nearly loved it. He treasured it. There was no pain in the blackness, no worries, no sorrow, no nothing… The blackness was cold, strong and didn't need anyone else.

* * *

><p>Santana had been like that when he first met her. She had been so sure of herself and had been cool, strong, bitchy yes but she took no crap, she was honest… in her own way and she was fun at times. But the more time he spent with her the more he realized… that she wasn't as strong and confident as the front she put up.<p>

Santana was a girl confused by her feelings for her best friend, she felt that no one truly really loved her for her… that no one loved the girl behind to tough exterior. That's why he worked so hard to get her softer side out and he thought it was working. Many people had pointed out that whatever he was doing to the cold girl he should keep doing it.

He didn't want Santana to change that much. He loved her the way she was, bitch-side and all. He just wanted her to understand. He wanted her to understand that she was not alone in this world, that there was someone out there that loved her for who she was and treated her like the girl she was. He wanted her to know that he cared about her the way no other boy had ever done before. She was his hermanita, his little sister and he loved every side of her… the side that kept bitching back at him and that he could bitch back at.

The blackness was safe, strong, calm, it knew what it was… like Santana. She was starting to understand, she started to get to know herself and started to understand the world around her in a new way. He loved her for that, bitch-side and all.

She was perfect, in his eyes, perfect the way she was and he didn't want to change that. In his eyes she was perfect, bitch-side and all. And when she came to terms with whom she really was… well what is the next step after perfection? Whatever it was he loved it, loved her for who she was because she was perfect in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Love… that was something the blackness didn't have. Love. Mercedes. His heart swelled with love just thinking of her, even the dullness of the blackness around him, the feeling of numbness in the black and the quiet couldn't silence the love he felt for Mercedes.<p>

She had entered his life as an accuser, she and the girls accused him for spying… which he did but they didn't need to know that. She had given him an accusing look and he fell in love with her then and there. When she said yes to accompany him and Kurt to the mall his heart danced around in his chest. His beautiful Mercedes, she was the world's most luxurious girl, in his eyes. She was the dark beauty of McKinley, the wonderful girl with the big smile and big personality. The diva with the gentle side. There was nothing with her that he wanted to change. She was perfect just the way she was, in his eyes.

He knew that she needed him, she needed to know that he loved her no matter what she looked like. She had questioned him, why, oh why didn't he want to date a skinny cheerleader instead of her? But he didn't care what her body looked like. He loved her body, her personality. He loved _her,_ all of her and if she didn't see that she would have to learn.

She was the only girl he had ever loved like this. He had had girlfriends before, he was no virgin, but none of them had ever made him feel like she did. She was perfect, in his eyes. He loved her. She was strong willed, amazing, kind, funny, friendly, charming, beautiful and the only thing more beautiful than her, what completed the picture in his eyes, was her amazing voice. He'd loved her without voice but the voice was an added bonus and perfect. She was perfect in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Perfect… Rachel. Rachel was obsessed with perfect. He understood, he had been to when he was… who was he then? He couldn't remember. He had to admit that he had enjoyed the battle he and Rachel fought. He enjoyed "helping" her see other people's value by "putting her in her place".<p>

She was talented, he knew it, no doubt about it. She was amazing in his eyes. She was perfect, perfect Rachel because there was only one person in the world like her. They had fun when they sang together, when they performed. She was a star and a performer and so was he. He knew they were a good pair on stage.

Rachel was small but had a large personality and was very, very loud. But he loved her for that. She hadn't trusted him at first but slowly she had started to.

He cared for her. She was bullied worst of all the Gleeks, after Kurt, and she needed someone to look out for her… that wasn't her boyfriend. She needed someone that could look after her and help her with her social skills.

Rachel had a big heart, she just didn't always knew how to show others that. But she was still all about perfect and in his eyes… she was well on the way to fulfill her own standards for perfect and with her friends to help her… she would reach that goal much faster.

* * *

><p>The blackness was solitude, it didn't need anyone else around it and it didn't care what others thought of it. Nini wasn't like that. He wanted to help her be more like that. She could be an angel some days. She could be kind, caring, loving, funny, friendly, sweet and gentle one day. But the next day she could be cruel, backstabbing, mean, nasty and even cold-hearted.<p>

She cared, he knew she did but sometimes she cared about the wrong things. Sometimes all she cared about was how to make others see her for something that she wasn't but that she wished she was. She wanted to be the ultimate popular queen bee at McKinley. The problem was that she already was popular, very much so and she couldn't get any more popular. She was beautiful and girls envied her of that. But that's not why he loved her so much.

He loved his friend Nini because she was that sweet girl that struggled so hard to succeed but sometimes missed what she already had. She chose wrong once or twice but always made up for her mistakes.

They'd had their rough patches, mostly him being mad at her for only thinking of herself, but they worked through it. She was a sweet girl, she really was and he hoped that she could see it in his eyes. He hoped she would soon see herself for who she truly was and in his eyes she was a sweet girl that tried too much.

* * *

><p>The blackness was cold and it felt good on his burning skin, it touched the burn and cooled it. Touch. That was what Brittany needed and that he willingly gave her. He knew she didn't always understand him or what happened around her, but touches spoke volumes to her.<p>

If he took her hand she knew he meant that: "I'm here, I care about you, you can trust me and I can help."

When he let her run her fingers through his hair he knew that she understood that he said: "I love the way you look too."

When he hugged her he knew that she knew he was saying: "My arms will protect you, you are safe, I can comfort you and you will always have me."

When he let her sit on his lap or lean on him he said: "Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll give you strength."

She didn't always understand everything he said to her but his touches told her everything she needed to know. Her touches told him things too. When her hand slowly gripped his she was saying: "Help me I don't understand, explain to me, tell me."

When she ran her fingers through his hair she was saying: "I love you for being you, you're pretty."

When she hugged him he knew she was saying: "I love you for being there for me, protect me, comfort me, I always want you with me."

When she leaned on him or sat on his lap he knew she was saying: "I need someone to lean on, I'm sad, I need strength, I need you."

She could say the most odd things that didn't make sense, but her touches always spoke sense and in his eyes that was all that was needed.

* * *

><p>Sense, Tina was the girl of Glee that made most sense to him. He understood that her clothes and colored hair was her way of saying and expressing things she didn't feel like she had the guts to do with her voice… not yet.<p>

She was shy and a little bit frail, he protected her. He did that on the football field, he knew she was strong enough to handle a tackle, but she shouldn't have to need to. Not when he was around. He cared too much about her safety for that.

He loved Tina for being herself and nothing had made him happier than she returning to her true looks after sectionals. He'd seen her like the zombie-cheerleader and he did not like that girl, the girl without true colors. Her true colors, dark as they may seem to others were light to him and their friends… and especially Mike.

Tina was, in his eyes, the most loving person in glee club. She loved all of her friends and wanted to point that out. She pointed it out when Santana explained that only he was helping her. Tina had a big heart, was sweet, kind, charming, funny, cute in her own way and she was sensible. All the girls were cute in their own ways. Tina was cute in a more dark and shadowy way and he loved that about her. She was a mystery… a sensible mystery that cared and had a big heart. He loved her for that and in his eyes she wasn't shy… her entire being spoke volume… volume of sense, love and trust.

* * *

><p>If he trusted someone to handle anything thrown her way it had to be Lauren. They weren't close but he still cared about her. He cared about smiling at her, greeting her and treating her like a lady. Puck was head over heels in love with her and other boys were afraid of her, but he wasn't. He knew what she was capable of and that made him trust her in a fight. It made him trust her to take care of herself and others if need be. There was no doubt in his mind that this girl could handle anything, in his eyes she could. He trusted her, about that he had no doubt.<p>

* * *

><p>Doubt, had someone ever made <em>him<em> doubt _his_ gentleman-side it had to be Puck. Noah. Puck… Puck. Puck was _his_ bro, little bro that was addicted to sex and having a good time, but still his bro.

Puck was a fun guy and you could count on Puck, always. Puck had proofed that many times, especially at the championship game where he talked to others to join them in the show. Puck had made the convincing talk and _his_ music or speech had nothing to do with it, oh no, that was meant for Karofsky's ears only and it had stirred something in that boy.

Puck was badass on the outside but a softy on the inside. Puck would deny it but _he_ could see it. _He_ could see the caring, sweet, soft and friendly side in that boy.

Puck wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but Puck had street smarts and could handle himself. Some of Puck's decisions weren't always the best but Puck made up for it by standing by his friends through thick and thin. In _his_ eyes Noah Puck Puckerman was a good guy, a sweet guy, a soft guy and most of all… a friend.

* * *

><p>A friend, that is how <em>he <em>sees Sam Evans. The boy was amazing in his own way. Sam was sure of himself and cocky… a little too cocky at times but Sam had a big heart and was willing to get hurt to help his friends.

Sam had saved _him_ when they faced off Karofsky. Sam had saved _him_ from boredom a lot of times with his impressions and not to forget… his Justin Bieber Experience. _He_ had laughed so hard at that, not at Sam, but something about a cocky, cool dude acting as a tiny little singer with, according to _him_, zero talent to get his girl to love him was hilarious.

They'd have their rough patches recently but _he _knew that Sam trusted _him_ and that meant a lot to _him_. In _his_ eyes Sam was a leader and a true friend.

Sam had stood up for all his friends, even when he hadn't known them for long and was willing to take a punch for their sake. Sam had been there when Rachel misunderstood the situation… which later landed _him_ in the hospital, but still… Sam was never far away if you needed him and Sam was one of _his_ support pillars among the boys. In _his_ eyes, Sam was a life saver.

* * *

><p>A savior… that was not how <em>he<em> saw Finn Hudson. In _his_ eyes Finn was an insecure, jealous brat that wanted nothing more than to get his will through. Maybe it was the bitterness of the whole: 'Victor Montgomery is Oliver Queen'-thing or the fact that Finn these last few weeks had tried to "frame" _him_.

But _he_ couldn't deny it, _he_ was fond of the tall, stupid log. Finn meant well, deep down Finn always meant well and wanted to be the leader of the pack so badly he kept doing the wrong thing.

Finn was a confused case, Finn wanted to be that guy you saw on TV, the perfect leader that everyone loved and listened to. Finn tried so hard being that guy that he at times forgot what was really important. What really were important to Finn, even though Finn forgot it at times, were his friends, his girlfriend, singing, football, his parents, his games and his wish to make everyone happy.

Finn wasn't a bad guy, not on purpose and if _he_ ever saw him again _he_ knew that Finn would crawl in the dust while he begged for forgiveness. Finn knew when he'd done wrong and when Finn asked for forgiveness he always meant it.

In _his_ eyes Finn was just a big confused kid that needed a little nudge in the right direction and Glee Club was helping him with that. In _his_ eyes Finn was a sweet, big lug. Finn wasn't the brightest crayon in the box but Finn might just be the most moral.

* * *

><p>The blackness was funny really, there was nothing there and there was always something. It was funny that it felt as if he had just closed his eyes and it was funny that the blackness could feel like so much while it really was nothing at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Funny… Artie was a funny guy, not funny as in weird… well Artie was a bit weird but name on Glee Club member that wasn't. See! There's no one! But <em>he<em> always enjoyed spending time with Artie because the guy had a great sense of humor and his remarks were funny. "Tell her yourself I ain't the pony express" was one.

Artie had one of the biggest hearts in Glee and Artie cared so much about Brittany that anyone that watched them, save Santana, couldn't keep the smile off of their faces.

_He_ knew Artie had had a hard time in the beginning of the year; Tina had dumped him for reasons that were unclear to Artie. But Artie forgave her and got together with Brittany and even befriended, if not best-befriended Tina's new boyfriend.

Artie was smart, talented, funny, caring, awesome and so strong that _he_ couldn't help being proud of the boy in a wheelchair. The wheelchair was not something Artie seemed to look upon as a hindrance. Artie sometimes watched the others dance sadly, but _he_ knew that Artie was proud of who he was. And in _his_ eyes that was one of the best things about him.

* * *

><p>Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike the boy was very, <em>very<em> talented but hid it away, hid himself away. Mike doubted himself too much so _he_ was glad _he_ could give Mike some support every now and then. Mike needed it. Mike needed to get some confirmation of his talent otherwise he'd just fade away in the back.

Mike could speak his mind… if need be and whenever Mike did people really listened and cared about what it was he was saying.

Mike cared about everyone as well and in fights took the side of the person that disserved it… even if it was a fight between one of his bros and someone else. Mike didn't do that when Mike and the other jocks of Glee faced off with _him_ in the hallway after Rachel's misinterpreting of the whole Dustin Goolsby circus at the beginning of the year. But Mike confessed his wrong doings and was forgiven.

Mike wanted to please people around him as well and wanted everyone to just get along, that's why Mike cared so much about what the jocks thought during the championship game. Poor Mike… no in _his_ eyes there was nothing poor about Mike. If _he_ could switch life with anyone in Glee Club it would be Mike.

Mike loved himself for who he was, bad singing voice and all. Mike loved himself for who he was and didn't care about what others thought of him. In _his_ eyes Mike was one of few in Glee that didn't only love everyone else in the club, but himself as well.

Mike was in the shadows, in the dark, on the sidelines… but when Mike left it… people saw Mike and took what Mike said to heart and in _his_ eyes, it was a true gift.

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue wasn't that much different from Finn. Schue always tried to do what was right and what was best for his kids. But sometimes the way Schue did it wasn't the best or brightest way to do things. <em>He<em> knew that Schue just wanted what was best for them all, but Schue played a somewhat risky game doing so.

Schue, like Finn, sometimes forgot what was most important to him and wanted back what he'd lost… unless it was Terri, Schue did _not_ want her back. But when Schue lost Emma he wanted her back like crazy, even though Schue got Holly. Schue lost Holly too and _he_ wondered that if Schue ever got together with Emma… would Schue want Holly back instead then? Finn was like that too.

It wasn't really Schue's fault though, Schue and Finn were both confused. Schue had great talent when it came to music, teaching and motivating the kids of Glee. But when it came to Schue's personal life… Schue was hopeless then.

Schue cared a lot, had the patience of an angel, loved all "his" kids, cared for all "his" kids and even kids that wasn't "his".

Schue wanted everything to be fair and stood up to Sue. Schue was willing to fight to get what his kids needed. Schue wanted what was best for all kids and _he_ was thankful for that. Schue wanted all kids to get through life and to make their dreams come true. In _his_ eyes Schue was the perfect teacher and "guide", Schue just had some minor flaws to work out.

* * *

><p>In the blackness evil could hide. In the blackness monsters could hide. He knew that. But he still liked the blackness right now. It was cooling on his burning skin. The blackness was cooling his fever down and gave him the rest he wanted. But in the blackness things could be lurking. Evil things, good things, neutral things could all be hiding in the blackness.<p>

* * *

><p>At McKinley he had met a dictator, a furious T-Rex and super-villain* and that was just him talking about Sue Sylvester. Sue may… <em>did<em> come across as cruel, cold-hearted, unloving, uncaring, mean, evil… the list of negative things about her can go on forever but he knew it wasn't all true.

Sue had a heart and actually really cared for the kids she was fond of. Like him and Kurt and Becky for example. He was also sure that she had a soft spot for the kids in Glee but she would never confess that.

He was thankful for everything she had done for him, even though she threatened to expose his secret… he was sure it was the "secret" behind his scars but he couldn't know.

Sue was crazy but she was a somewhat amusing crazy… when not mad out of her mind like when she wasn't allowed to use her canon without her Cheerios' consent.

He loved bickering with her and shooting her witty or snarky remarks and he knew she loved that too. She loved making fun of people for their "wrongs", like Schue's hair, Kurt being gay, _his_ hair and her Cheerios. But he had learned that she did that out of fondness… it was his theory but it felt true. She hung out with those she treated worst, with exception of Jane and Becky. In his eyes she was a good person. She really was.

* * *

><p>The blackness was almost beautiful to him. It was cooling and warm at the same time, soft and hard, protecting and exposing, comforting and distressing, soothing and worrying… it just was. But… the blackness reminded him of something. It reminded him of being lost… of being alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt had been alone before <em>he<em> found him. Kurt had girls around him but no real brother. Kurt had needed someone to put his foot down and stand up for him. _He_ had done that without hesitation.

_He_ had known from the moment _he_ saw Kurt that Kurt needed help, needed someone to just _be_ there and _he_ did not hesitate. The more time that went by the more _he _felt that _he_ and Kurt had a really strong bond between them. They were more than friends. They were brothers under the sun. Kurt needed _him_ and _he_ needed Kurt.

Kurt was _the_ most amazing person _he_ had ever gotten the privilege to meet. Kurt was sure on who he was and had bad been so for long, Kurt was caring, had _the_ most amazing voice and was a perfect friend. _He_ knew that had _he_ been gay _he_ would have fallen for Kurt and made him _his_.

Kurt was _his_ in a way. No matter what happened the duo put aside everything else to help their counterpart. They were close, very close and they understood each other.

Kurt had overcome so much and _he_ was very proud of him. Kurt would always have a special place in _his_ heart and in _his_ eyes Kurt was the best thing to ever happen to McKinley High. The school needed him because Kurt was a role model and someone other gay-kids could look up to and see that things do get better when they look the darkest. Kurt was living proof of that.

Some people called Kurt weak for leaving McKinley for the safety of Dalton but _he_ thought Kurt was brave to stay as long as he did.

Kurt knew now that he wasn't alone and _he _would be damned before _he_ let that remarkable boy ever be alone again. Kurt was _his_ boy and in _his_ eyes and in _his_ mind that was a bond that went on forever. No one touched _his_ little brother and by Gaga _he_ would be damned if _he_ ever did something that would hurt Kurt. If that meant not dying and not staying in the blackness so be it. Kurt needed _him_ and _he_ needed Kurt and in _his_ eyes they were the perfect friends and had _the_ strongest of bonds.

* * *

><p>Bonds… <em>he<em> had bonds with the Warblers too but none as strong as the one _he_ shared with Kurt and _he_ had known Kurt for less than half as long. The Warblers all needed _him_ for different reasons and _he _needed them too and missed them something awful.

_He_ didn't want them to walk around and wondered what happened to _him_. _He_ wanted them to know what happened to their big brother. _He_ wanted to meet them again and hold every single one of them in _his_ arms, even the freshmen _he_ had only known for a little bit. But _he_ knew that they loved _him_ an awful lot as well.

In _his_ eyes the Warblers were a family and the family was missing something, something very important.

* * *

><p>He was not going to stay in the blackness, no matter how cooling it was, no matter how comforting and calm it was. He was going back. He just didn't know how or if he could. The blackness was already taking over.<p>

* * *

><p>James was going to be sick, he was driving out to the place where they had found a body. He was holding the steering wheel so hard his knuckles and fingers were turning white. He prayed to whatever forces that were out in the world that it wasn't his son's body they had found.<p>

He saw all the police cars, the ambulances and two FBI cars. He stopped his car and hurried outside, ignoring all greetings and hurried towards the tape keeping curious outsiders away. He dove underneath it, only having one goal. His eyes were locked on the black body-sack that was rolled towards the ambulance. He pushed people aside to get there and stopped the stretcher in its path.

"Sir", someone asked.

But he ignored them and opened the sack. He looked at the broken body inside. He was shaking something horribly and then… he threw up.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC *whistels innocently* Oh and the sentence marked with a * was borrowed from a judge in the Swedish version of "Stricly come dancingDancing with the stars".**


	24. I'll be missing you

**The warning still stands**

* * *

><p>Part 24<p>

Victor opened his eyes and realized that he was in a bed. He looked around the room and noticed that it was as dirty as his old one and just as cold and drafty. It _was_ his old room but now he was in a bed. He also noticed that his hands weren't tied up anymore. But his body still hurt like hell, especially his arm that had been dislocated. It was healing but slowly and it hurt. His ribs were on fire and he could barely breathe. He heard a scraping sound and knew that it was the door. His eyes widened and his breaths came fast and short. He knew what it meant… Clive was going to hurt him again. Victor looked at the door and through it stepped Owen. Victor's eyes widened again. Owen's face was bruised, cut up and he had a black-eye. When Owen saw that he was awake he smiled.

"Good you're awake", he said and sat down at the foot of the bed. "I've been worried about you."

Victor opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but all that came out was a cough attack. His coughs were painful to his throat and his broken ribs. Owen didn't touch him, didn't help him. He just watched as the boy coughed. When he had stopped coughing he had tears going down his cheeks.

"Don't cry Oliver", Owen said. "Everything is going to be just fine."

"Take me home", Victor croaked.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Take me home."

"No."

"I wanna be with my dad."

"No", Owen said and got up. "You are staying with me now."

"I wanna go home", Victor whimpered and closed his eyes. "I wanna go home."

"You are home!" Owen yelled and stormed out, slamming the door shut. Victor cried himself to sleep.

* * *

><p>At Dalton the Warblers had noticed the cold air between their counter tenor and their "sassy" Warbler. No one knew what the tense air and… "fight" was about. Kurt hadn't even told Blaine and Trent hadn't told anyone either.<p>

Truth was, the boys were fighting about telling the Warblers the truth or not. They were arguing about whether they should tell the Warblers that Victor was Wes and that he was kidnapped or if they shouldn't tell them. Kurt didn't want to tell them, because it would make them all worried and angry and they'd never manage to get through nationals. He wanted to spare them the hurt and worry since most of them were already super stressed. Trent wanted to tell them because they deserved to know. Kurt agreed but thought keeping it to themselves were the best.

"Dude seriously", David told him. "What is up with you and Trent?"

"Don't call me dude", Kurt grumbled. "And it's nothing, just a fall out."

"What's it about", Blaine asked taking a sip from his coffee. They were sitting in the Lima Bean waiting for Rachel and Tina. The girls had told them they had something to tell them. It was about Victor and Kurt didn't want to go alone so Blaine and Thavid accompanied him.

"Just a disagreement is all", Kurt mumbled and looked at his coffee.

"Is it about Victor", Thad asked and David and Blaine gave him a look. "I mean, this whole fight started after Victor got kidnapped."

Kurt didn't say anything at first and Blaine and David were slightly glaring at Thad. Kurt then sighed.

"Yeah", he said. "It is about him actually. Trent thinks that he should tell all of the guys from that group they were both in, since they were also Victor's friends. But… I don't think he should. Trent told me they were preparing for this big show and were all super stressed already so… So I… I don't think he should worry them. Do… do you guys think we should tell them?"

The other three looked at each other and David sighed.

"I don't know", he said running a hand over his face.

"Have Victor talked to them a lot since he left the school", Thad asked and Kurt shook his head. "Have they talked to him at all?"

"No", Kurt said shaking his head sadly.

"Then they really don't deserve to know", Thad said.

"Thad!" Blaine objected.

"What", Thad asked. "Victor's disappearance has reached the national news after all and chances are those boys and girls already know that Victor is missing. They haven't called Trent so they are clearly jerks that don't deserve to have Victor as a friend."

"Maybe they are just… shy", Kurt mumbled.

"No Thad's right", David said. "If they cared for real they would have called up Trent already. And if they don't know they shouldn't have to add that stress factor onto their already stressed lives. It is only cruel to them. There will be a fight when the truth comes out I suppose but I think it is for the best."

"But they deserve to know", Blaine argued. "It's cruel to keep it from them as well."

"Yeah but would you want to know that Wes was missing now that we are all super stressed for nationals", David asked sternly. "Do you really think you would be able to take it and help the others?"

The silence was so thick it was hard to breathe. Kurt was really nervous and nearly felt sick.

'_Oh Gaga please don't say yes_', Kurt thought nervously. '_Please don't say yes Blaine. I wouldn't be able to take it._'

"I wouldn't", David said. "I'd be of no use to anyone at the school and some of the Warblers really need their leaders right now."

"I'm with David", Thad agreed. "I don't think I would want to know. Not when so many people look to me now for guidance. I'd probably die from stress or start snapping at people and treating them like crap."

Blaine looked at his hands and sighed.

"I…" he said. "I agree… I wouldn't want to know… I'd die from worry."

Kurt just barely managed to fight the sigh of relief that he wanted to let out. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped. He turned around and saw Trent stand there.

"I heard", was the only thing said.

"Trent", Kurt began.

"I still don't agree", Trent said. "But I see your point. Just don't blame me if someone calls you up hatefully after this." Trent walked off and Rachel and Tina _finally_ arrived. They gave each boy a hug and then sat down.

"What is it you wanted to tell us", Blaine asked. "Well Kurt anyway."

Rachel sighed. "The FBI told Mercy they'd found a body."

Kurt paled and Tina hurriedly said:

"It wasn't Victor Kurt."

All boys sighed in relief.

"It was one of his kidnappers though", Rachel said and Kurt stared at her. "The FBI thinks the other one killed this one for some reason. Maybe he wanted to protect Vic or wanted to kill him… they don't know."

"But…" Kurt said weakly. "They know if… if Vic-"

"They still don't know if he is alive or still in Lima", Tina said and took Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry Kurt."

"I'm sorry too", Kurt sniffled. "I just hope… that Vic is okay."

* * *

><p>Karofsky felt like crap. He wasn't that fond of the colorful Asian but the dude had somewhat grown on him. The dude that practically hated him and the rest of his friends had sacrificed a lot to make sure they won that football game. He had protected them from getting completely drenched in slushies from the hockey team. He had pummeled the hockey captain with his umbrella. That stupid umbrella that had everyone running scared.<p>

Karofsky was afraid of Victor Montgomery, afraid of what the dude could do to him if he got angry. The fact that Victor just, from day one, stepped in when they tried to harass the Glee Club and other students had been frickin' annoying. And when a boy suddenly jumped in to defend Hummel from Karofsky… well Dave had been angry, surprised, disgusted and secretly a bit glad for it.

It made Karofsky believe a little bit in justice. It made him believe that there was some hope for this school, this town, this country, this world. Victor Montgomery was frickin' scary when he was angry and he didn't have to get violent to get his point through. A snarl, a growl, a look, a pose or a gesture was all it took to have Karofsky and his friends running scared.

"Man this sucks", Karofsky growled. "The dude is frickin' scary and annoying as hell but shit…"

"Ya kinda miss the dude", Azimio finished. He agreed. He too "missed" the colorful Asian boy.

The short senior had the respect of everyone at the school, even though most jocks respected him out of fear. Azimio had to give the guy credit for being so… bold. The guy just basically stepped in and tried to change things at the school. His stupid umbrella had wasted a lot of good slushies and after what happened to Anthony… not even Azimio would want to _actually_ hit the guy with a slushie. He could throw one at Montgomery… as long as he was sure the guy could get his umbrella up in time.

The dude and his stupid interference were making Azimio crazy. He kept wondering who that guy thought he was coming in here and turning the place upside down. The jocks were supposed to be kings and harass the Glosers and no one was supposed to do anything.

From his _first_ day Montgomery hadn't stood by and let things happen. He had just jumped in and refused to accept how things were at the school. It made Azimio mad and crazy. The dude obviously thought he was better than them. But even though he loathed the guy and actually wanted to cause him harm he had never wanted him to get kidnapped and maybe even killed.

"I don't miss his fucking umbrella or his backtalk", Holden spat closing his locker in the locker room. "The dude is fucking insane."

Holden loathed Victor Montgomery like the plague. First of all the dude kept insulting him whenever they were face to face. Holden didn't even do anything, he just tortured Glosers that no one even cared about, what was wrong with that? Montgomery kept hitting him too and why? Because he pushed a girl, a Gloser or other losers up against lockers. The dude had protected Azimio and Karofsky when the hockey team slushied them… but not Holden. Oh no. He let Holden get hit full force. Holden hated the guy and was glad that he was gone.

"Now that the fucking bastard is gone", Holden said. "Things can get back to normal."

"Dude you can't seriously mean you're happy this happened to him right", Anthony asked. He looked around, no Glee boys were there… wait Chang was in the corner. '_Good God please don't make him hear this._'

"Of course I am", Holden spat. "Montgomery was an ass and a jerk who thought he was better than anyone else at this place. He deserves whatever he gets from those guys that took him. Hopefully they kill him."

"Whoa!"

"Come on man!"

"Don't say stuff like that!"

"Dude!"

Those were the kind of calls that echoed around the room.

"I'm sorry if that offends you guys", Holden yelled. "But that's how I feel. I don't care if those fucks hurt Montgomery. I'm happy they took him away from here. I hope he dies."

BAM!

That was the next sound that was heard. All of the boys turned to where Mike Chang was standing. His eyes were shooting fire, his fists were clenched and he looked ready for a fight.

"_What_ did you say Holden", Mike spat.

"You heard me Chang", Holden said. "But I will gladly repeat it. I'm happy those fucks took Montgomery, I hope he di-"

He got no further because Mike had lunged at him. Mike Chang of all people attacked Holden and was hitting him! No one stopped him. They were either too shocked or thought that Holden deserved it. Because what he said was just terrible.

* * *

><p>Finn, Puck and Sam were walking in from the football field. The season may be over but that didn't mean Coach Beiste wanted them to continue training to get better. They were walking towards the locker room when they heard shouting and the sounds of a fight coming from in there.<p>

They hurried on their steps and Puck threw the door open. The three of them stopped and stared. Mike Chang, _Mike Chang_ was beating the crap out of Holden and the others were cheering the two boys on, with exception from Azimio, Karofsky and Anthony. Mike was bleeding from hits he'd taken but Holden looked like crap. Mike was handling himself really well… until two of Holden's friends grabbed hold of him and held him so that Holden could get up and hit him. The three boys from Glee Club was too shocked to do anything at first, but when Mike cried out after taking a hit to the face… they snapped out of it.

"HEY!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!"

That's what the three of them shouted and stormed over. Puck delivered a punch to Holden's face that crashed him into the lockers. Finn and Sam tore the other two boys off of Mike. Holden got up and charged for Puck. But Azimio and Karofsky stepped in between and grabbed him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE", Coach Beiste yelled storming inside. All boys quieted down.

"Puckerman get Chang to the nurse's office", Beiste ordered. "Stay with him. Azimio take Holden and do the same."

No one moved.

"Now!" she yelled and the four boys left. Beiste then turned to the others and demanded an explanation. With a sigh Karofsky told her everything that had happened and when he was done… Finn and Sam looked murderous. Beiste told them to let it go and told them she would handle this herself. Holden would be sent to the principal and his parents would be called.

* * *

><p>Artie and the girls of Glee gasped in horror when Mike walked into the choir room… with some assistance from Puck.<p>

"Oh my God what happened", Quinn asked. Tina was already by her boyfriend's side checking his wounds and talking to him. Sam told the girls everything and then had just enough time catching Santana around the waist to stop her from rushing out to kill Holden. When Mr. Schue arrived he was told the story and with a sigh told Mike that it was the wrong thing to do but that he understood why he did it. They talked a bit about nationals but when they were about to end the class Artie asked them to wait because he had a song he said expressed how he felt about this whole situation. Everyone sat down and the band started playing. Artie wheeled up in front of them.

"Yeah... this right here..." he said. "Goes out to everyone who has lost someone they truly love."

**Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
>I laced the track, you locked the flow<br>So far from hangin on the block for dough  
>Victorious, they got to know that<br>Life ain't always what it seem to be  
>Words can't express what you mean to me<br>Even though you're gone, we still a team  
>Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream<br>In the future, can't wait to see  
>If you open up the gates for me<br>Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend  
>Try to black it out, but it plays again<br>When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
>Can't imagine all the pain I feel<br>Give anything to hear half your breath  
>I know you'd be still living your life, after death<strong>

**Every step I take, every move I make**  
><strong>Every single day, every time I pray<strong>  
><strong>I'll be missing you<strong>  
><strong>Thinkin of the day, when you went away<strong>  
><strong>What a life to take, what a bond to break<strong>  
><strong>I'll be missing you<strong>

"I miss you Vic", Puck said and took the next verse. (_Puck, _**Artie, _All_**)  
><em>It's kinda hard with you not around <em>**(yeah)**_  
>Know you might be in heaven smilin down <em>**(heh)**_  
>Watchin us while we pray for you<br>Every day we pray for you  
>Till the day we meet again<br>In my heart is where I'll keep you friend_

Then to everyone's surprise Santana took over the verse. No one even knew she could rap. (_Puck, _**Artie, _All, _**_Santana)  
><em>  
><em><span>Memories give me the strength I need<span> _**(uh-huh)**_ to proceed  
><span>Strength I need to believe<span>  
><span>My thoughts Vic I just can't define<span> _**(can't define)**_  
><span>Wish I could turn back the hands of time<span>  
><span>Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks<span>  
><span>You and me taking flicks<span>  
><span>Makin hits, stages they receive you on<span>  
><span>I still can't believe you're gone<span> _**(can't believe you're gone)**_  
><span>Give anything to hear half your breath<span> _**(half your breath)**_  
><span>I know you'd be still living you're life, after death<span>  
><em>  
><strong><em>Every step I take, every move I make<br>Every single day, every time I pray  
>I'll be missing you<br>Thinkin of the days, when you went away  
>What a life to take, what a bond to break<br>I'll be missing you_**

Mercedes rose and took the next part, tears going down her cheeks. (_Puck, _**Artie, _All, _**_Santana, _Mercy)

Somebody tell me why  
><span>One Black Morning<span>  
><span>When this life is over<span>  
><span>I know<span>  
><span>I'll see your face<span>_  
><em>  
>Finn got up and started to sing: (<em>Puck, <em>**Artie, _All, _**_Santana, _Mercy, **Finn**)

**Every night I pray, every step I take  
>Every move I make, every single day<br>Every night I pray, every step I take**  
><strong>Every day that passes<br>Every move I make, every single day**  
><em>Is a day that I get closer<em>  
><em><span>To seeing you again<span>_  
><strong><span>Every night I pray, every step I take<span>**  
><strong>We miss you Vic... and we won't stop<strong>  
><strong><span>Every move I make, every single day<span>**  
><em>Cause we can't stop... that's right<em>  
><strong>Every night I pray, every step I take<br>Every move I make, every single day**  
><em><span>We miss you Vic<span>_

Every step I take, every move I make  
><span>Every single day, every time I pray<span>  
><span>I'll be missing you<span>  
><span>Thinkin of the day, when you went away<span>  
><span>What a life to take, what a bond to break<span>  
><span>I'll be missing you<span>

**_Every step I take, every move I make  
>Every single day, every time I pray<br>I'll be missing you  
>Thinkin of the day, when you went away<br>What a life to take, what a bond to break  
>I'll be missing you<em>**

**_Every step I take, every move I make_**  
><strong><em>Every single day, every time I pray<br>I'll be missing you  
>Thinkin of the day, when you went away<br>What a life to take, what a bond to break  
>I'll be missing you<em>**

When the song was over everyone was standing together, holding hands or having arms around each others' shoulders. William Schuester was sitting on a chair watching his sad kids. He sighed. I hoped that the reason behind the original song wouldn't be the reason the kids sang it again, if they ever did.

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen", Sue said watching the fence around the old industrial part. "Are you sure about this?"<p>

"George always goes here even though he isn't s'posed to", the man beside her said. Sue and three homeless men were standing outside the fence looking at the cold and worn down buildings inside.

"He likes this place", another of the men said. "His daddy used to work here."

"And you are sure you saw him go in here when he was drunk about a week ago?" Sue asked calmly.

"No… but I saw him go in this direction", the third guy said. "He has many sleeping places in here."

Sue walked up to the fence and pulled on it, it didn't bulge.

"How do we get in", she asked.

"Climb", the first guy said shrugging.

"Fine", Sue said and hung her crossbow across her back. Yes she had one for real. She looked at the fence. "Let's go gentlemen."

She jumped up and started to climb.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	25. Sue the hero?

**The warning still stands**

* * *

><p>Part 25<p>

Sue was creeping around one of the buildings with her three homeless "soldiers". They had been checking some of the warehouses but hadn't found anything at all. They hadn't even found rats or junk or junkies or homeless people or crazy people. They'd found nothing so far. Completely nothing. All the buildings they had searched had been scrapped bare. It was so odd.

"Maybe it's like Chernobyl here", one of the men said.

"There are no nuclear reactors here that can have meltdowns", Sue said. "The owners probably sold everything around here to get some money."

They continued to walk around and Sue nearly jumped out of her skin when one of the men grabbed her arm shouting:

"Over there!"

Sue jumped and twirled around to face him.

"What in 'be quiet or they might hear us' don't you understand Louie", she growled.

"But over there!" Louie said and pointed at an old warehouse. Sue looked over but saw nothing.

"What", she asked.

"The window", Louie said. "I saw something. A light."

Sue snorted and turned away.

"He's right!" one of the others shouted.

"Be quiet Jack", Sue snapped at him.

"But I saw a light over there too!" Jack objected.

"Let's check it out!" Louie yelled and the three homeless men ran towards the building. Sue followed them, grumbling about worst hunting partners ever.

When she got to the building though her brow furrowed because she saw a small dirty, broken window… that had boxes resting underneath it. She handed the crossbow to Jack and walked up to the boxes. She climbed up and peered inside. She saw a broken table, a mat, a wooden rod, an iron rod as well, a barrel that looked as if it had been full of coal, cigarettes and she saw dark stains on the floor. She knew those kinds of stains. It was blood stains. Dried blood was on the floor and a little was on the walls as well. She tried to pull herself up to make sure that nothing was lying underneath the window but she couldn't see anything. The window was too small and too dirty.

"What do you see", Louie hissed.

"A lot of junk", Sue said. She was not going to mention the blood. The men might run if she did. She scanned the room one more time and froze. Over in the corner lied a pile of clothes. She narrowed her eyes to try to see a bit better. She could make out something black and something white… the white was also red in places. If it was what she thought it was, then it was Victor's black jacket and white shirt.

"He's been here", she mumbled and turned to look down at the men.

"What did you see", Louie asked.

"A lot of things", Sue whispered. "I think the boy has been held here." She jumped down. "Jack, go call the police and tell them we have found something about that kidnapped kid." Jack ran off. "Louie, Aaron we-"

She cut herself off because she heard a door slam open. She hurried up onto the boxes again and peered inside. A tall Asian man had entered the room. His knuckles were bloody and he had bruises and scratches all over. He walked into the room.

"Are you awake", the man asked and Sue wondered who he was talking to. The man walked further into the room and Sue ducked. She heard someone sit down on a squeaky bed and she heard something that sounded like a drowsy groan. She straightened up again and she could just make out the top of the Asian man's head. He was sitting on something underneath the window.

'_They are still here_', she thought and her eyes widened in horror.

"Aaron", she hissed. "Stop Jack. You have to tell him to tell the cops that the men are still in there."

Aaron nodded and ran off, careful to avoid anything that would make a sound.

"It's so odd", the voice from inside said again. "Why aren't you getting better? Clive's gone. You are in a bed and I take good care of you. So why are you still so sick?"

He got no answer and Sue heard a whimper.

"I was talking to you Oliver", the man said sounding angry. "Open your eyes and answer me."

'_No doubt about it_', Sue thought. '_It's them._'

She jumped when she heard a hard slap.

"Answer me!" the man yelled and she heard a groan and a whimper. "Oliver!"

"M-m-my name isn't Oliver", a weak voice stuttered. It may have been a weak voice but Sue would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Victor, _her_ boy.

"Your name is what I tell you", the man yelled. "Now answer me. Why aren't you getting better?"

"I… I need… hospital", Victor mumbled.

"No. They'll take you away."

"P-p-please. I wanna go back… h-h-home."

"You are home. I'm your father."

"The due is crazy", Louie whispered to Sue and she agreed. The man was crazy. He had hunted Victor for such a long time and had used him as a surrogate for his own kid or something. Maybe the man had lost his kid and just maybe that kid was also named Oliver. Maybe that was why he'd kissed his forehead and seemed to care a lot more about the boy than that other jerk did.

"Y… you are not my father", Victor mumbled. Sue tensed up. God only knew how the jerk would react when the kid said that to him. Sue's worst fear was that he would hurt him… and her worst fear came true. She saw the Asian man rise so she had to duck again… but then he heard a boy scream in pain. She was about to jump up, but Louie grabbed her and covered her mouth with his dirty, germ-infested hand. She would have to get an injection against lockjaw after this… and take a long, _long_ shower. She was brought back to the real life when she heard another scream. This time it was the man shouting:

"I'm your father!"

She heard a gasp and a crash. She closed her eyes.

"I'm your father!" the man yelled again… and Sue and Louie heard something hit flesh and Victor cried out in pain. The man continued to scream that he was the father and between each shout they heard a hit and a scream in pain. But after a bit the man stopped yelling but the hits kept coming and the screams from Victor stopped coming… even though the hits went on.

Sue got out of Louie's grip and peered in through the window. Her eyes widened in terror. She saw Victor lie on the floor by the barrel, that was now overturned and the coal in it wasn't burning… thank God. But Victor only wore his jeans and the man was hitting him over and over again with an iron rod. Victor was cut up and bloody and the man didn't look as if he was going to stop soon.

"He's killing him", Sue told Louie. "We have to get in there."

"This way", Louie said and they ran.

* * *

><p>James and Howard were both feeling sick, angry, hopeful and distressed at the same time. A man had called the police station. He'd said that his name was Aaron and that he and his friends Jack, Louie and a woman named Sue Sylvester had been checking out an abandoned industrial site. They'd gone there because they knew that homeless man George, who had seen Victor, likes to roam around the man explained.<p>

The man said they'd found nothing in most of the warehouses, but then they had seen a light from another one and had hurried over to it. They'd found a dirty and broken window, that had boxes resting underneath it. Just the way George had described it. Sue Sylvester had stepped onto the boxes and peeked inside. She had only seen a lot of junk at first, but saw something that was a clue. Aaron didn't know what. But she'd sent Jack to call the cops. But just as Jack had run off they had heard a door slam open from within that room. Sue had climbed the boxes again and was looking inside. She then ordered him, Aaron, to stop Jack and tell the cops that the men were still there. The cops had contacted the FBI right away and they were all heading over to the place right now.

"We got them", Howard mumbled. "We finally got them Jimmy."

"If we get there in time", James said, always the pessimist. "And if it really is them."

"Sue Sylvester said so", Howard said. "And I trust that woman."

"Is it the same Sue Sylvester that works at the school?"

"Yes, I guess so… Jimmy do you think… do you think Vic will be…"

"He will be hurt", James said, wanting to throw up. He could just imagine what his son would look like. "I don't doubt it."

"Do you think he'll… be alive?" Howard was so worried he was shaking. James took his hand.

"I hope so", James mumbled.

James and Howard both hoped that the body they had found, the body of Clive Johnson, had been the body of the man wanting to hurt or kill Victor. They couldn't bring Jacob Ben Israel to see the body, his parents refused it. Had the boy seen it he'd might've been able to tell them which man it was, they hurting one or the caring one. But now they had no idea. If Clive had been the one caring about Victor chances were that Victor was already dead or severely hurt.

James and Howard would never be able to handle it if Victor died. Victor was the most important thing in their lives and without him… what would they have to live for? Each other? Possibly. Their job? Their job would seem meaningless if they could save others and other people's children but not their own.

James had met Victor's mom Maria and he had loved her. When she got pregnant they were both really happy but after Victor was born… his mom left them. James never found out why. Maybe she felt she wasn't ready to be a mom or maybe she just… didn't love them after all.

Howard had been there ever since. He helped take care of Victor, helped raising him. Then… when Victor witnessed the murder of James' partner Lukas their whole world came crashing down. Victor had nightmares for months and they were ten times worse than what had really happened in real life. What had happened in real life had been really, really, really bad and brutal so that Victor started to dream nightmares was no surprise.

Victor… Wes had needed both of them to comfort him when he was little. He felt the safest when both of them were around to protect him. When he grew older the nightmares faded and he wasn't needing both of them around as much, but James and Howard knew that Wes always felt just a little better when they were both there.

Wes never complained when it came to relocating, he had only done it ones… when he was forced to leave Dalton. The boys of Dalton meant so much to Wes that James could nearly see and hear his heart break when he told Wes he was forced to leave them. Wes had never doubted his father or Howard, he had never yelled at them for net catching the bastard chasing them, never got angry with anyone of the FBI. He knew they did all they could, even though it had never been enough. Wes didn't care, as long as he was around those he loved he was happy.

The day James had to send him away was the worst day in his life. It broke his heart and he guessed it also broke Wes' heart. The boy had looked like that frightened eight-year-old again and James was forever grateful that Howard offered to be the one to play Wes' father. James was glad Howard had been there, through all the rough years.

Howard and James had met in FBI training and had bonded at once. They didn't get to be partners… which pissed James off to no end but they still where tight and worked well together. Howard didn't hesitate to help him raise Wes, didn't hesitate to come with them into hiding, didn't hesitate to offer to protect Wes with his own life and never wanted to just leave.

Howard brought Wes to Lima and helped Wes create the Victor Montgomery persona. Wes as Victor had no problem with calling Howard (James) dad. Howard was his dad, as was James. They were both the boy's dads and James was sure he'd seen it like that for many years. He remember one time Wes drew a painting, he was five years old at the time. It was three people on the picture. Two tall and one small and the little one was holding the bigger ones' hands. When James had asked about it Wes had said:

"It's me, daddy and daddy."

James always thought of that little memory when he felt down. He looked at Howard, his boyfriend and best friend. Something good had come out of all this drama… he had realized what he was really feeling for his best friend. Howard had told him early that he was gay and James was supportive. Maybe that's why Maria left. Maybe she saw that he actually was gay and decided not to interfere with him and Howard. That's what James hoped anyway.

"He's gonna be alive", James said and squeezed Howard's hand a little bit tighter. "We're gonna get him back so that we can be a family again. We will move back to Westerville so that Wes can be with his boys again and we'll be happy."

"What about Mercedes and the kids of McKinley", Howard asked. "If Vic is alive… we can't just pull him up and move him back to Westerville. He must want it himself. Otherwise he might just hate us Jimmy."

James thought for a moment.

"You're right", he said. "As always. We'll ask him later what he wants to do."

"When we get him."

"We don't have to wait long now", James said and looked out. He could see the industrial site. Howard squeezed his hand a little bit more and James knew they both had the same determent look on their faces.

* * *

><p>Sue slammed the door open and rushed through the empty space. She ignored the fact that someone could be hiding and just waiting to jump her. She only had one thing on her mind. And that was to save Victor's life and get him back. She could hear clinking noises, like if someone hit on concrete with something made out of metal. She ran faster, Louie just behind her and she stopped outside the door from where the noises came. She pushed the door open and her eyes widened. That blasted man was hitting on the concrete wall so furiously small pieces flew everywhere and sparks jumped from the concrete. He was screaming:<p>

"NO! NO! NO!" Over and over again as he hit and Sue quickly understood why. Victor was lying on the ground, really bloody and hurt. There was so much blood and a some of it on his face and head, the boy couldn't possibly be alive.

"NO!" the man roared again and turned to Victor, raised the rod and was about to hit the boy again.

"Drop the rod and step away from the boy", Sue said calmly and the man twirled around. He saw her and she aimed at him with her crossbow.

"What are you doing here", he growled darkly. "Get out. This is my home and you are trespassing."

"This is an abandoned warehouse and you sir is a kidnapper and a murderer."

"I am not", the man spat. "This is my home, I live here with my son Oliver." He motioned for Victor. Sue knew she had to be quick because they didn't have much time… _Victor_ didn't have much time.

"That boy is named Victor Montgomery and you have been chasing him all around the country because he is the only one who saw you kill a federal agent", Sue said calmly. "He is not your son. In fact he's more _my_ son than yours."

"No", the man smirked. "Because he looks like me."

"No, he really doesn't. You may both be Asian but he doesn't look like you. He looks like his father."

"I am his father!" the man roared and raised the rod to hit Sue. A gunshot echoed around the room, followed by another one. Sue twirled around and saw Howard Stone and James Montgomery in the door. Their eyes were cold and their faces impassive. The Asian looked at them before falling to the ground. He'd gotten shot in the stomach and the shoulder. Howard put away his gun and hurried over to Victor.

"Kiddo", he asked checking for a pulse. "Baby can you hear me?"

"Get paramedics in here", James roared out the door, not taking his eyes off of the Asian. Howard pressed his hand to Victor's neck.

"Come on baby", he begged. "Come on baby come back to me and your daddy."

When he said daddy… the Asian man's eyes flew up and with a roar he lunged at Howard. A gunshot echoed through the room again and Sue watched as the last of the kidnappers dropped dead to the ground a few inches from Victor and Howard. She turned and her gaze fell on James Montgomery. He looked as impassive as before but now put his gun away and the paramedics entered. Sue was in shock, she wasn't even aware of being led from the room. She had seen a man get killed and she had seen a sweet boy being beaten to death, because there was no way that Victor Montgomery had survived that.

* * *

><p>The kids of New Directions were all gathered in the choir room waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. They had been talking about small stuff that happened around the school during the day. Santana was still cursing the footballers that made Mike angry and Mike himself was still healing. His parents had been furious at him at first, but when he explained what happened they got a little less angry, but they were still angry.<p>

"I'm sorry to bring it up now guys", Rachel said softly. "But we really have to start thinking of nationals. I am sure Victor would want us to do that."

"If he's alive", Artie grumbled. "Ow!"

Brittany had slapped him.

"Vic is okay", she said angrily. "He's alive!"

"Britt", Santana said gently and took her friend's hand. "Sweety you must understand. It's been over a week and most victims of kidnapping don't last the first 36 hours. The men that took Victor were out to kill him so his chances are even slimmer."

"But there is a chance", Brittany pointed out. They all looked around and Mercedes stood up.

"Guys", she said. "I am also starting to give up hope. Victor's chances are slim and Rachel is right if he could tell us himself he'd wanted us to focus on nationals… and win."

"But Mercy it's your boyfriend we are talking about", Quinn said.

"Don't you think I know that", Mercedes snapped. "I know it's my boyfriend that is missing and most likely dead by now or they would've found him by now. Sure they found the body of one of the kidnappers and what does that tell us?"

No one dared meet her gaze.

"It tells us that Victor is most likely dead already", Mercedes said and felt the tears threaten to spill. "And he is looking down on us from heaven by now."

"Mercedes", Mike said and stood up and they all looked at him. "Don't give up."

"Mike", she asked.

"Just because reason and statistic says that Vic should be dead by now doesn't mean they're right", Mike continued. "When Victor started here statistics said he would hate Glee, but did he? No. Statistic and reason said he should stay clear of us and especially Kurt, but did he? No. Statistic and 'reason' says that Victor should date a Cheerio but is he? No. Statistic and 'logic' says that Victor should have the least respect of anyone at this school because he is new. But is that true? No! Victor is the one person that always does opposite to what statistic and reason says! Since he's been doing it this whole time I am sure he is still doing it!"

The room was completely quiet and then Puck started to applaud and Sam, Artie, Finn, Santana and Lauren followed suit. Mike blushed and Tina took his hand and smiled.

"Sorry", Mike mumbled.

"Dude", Puck said laughing. "I've _never_ heard you say that much without anyone interrupting you!"

"I'm still sorry", Mike mumbled.

"Why", Santana said. "You are absolutely right!"

Mercedes looked at the quiet Asian.

"Mike", she asked and he looked up at her. She walked over and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

Mike smiled softly and hugged her back.

"Group-hug y'all!" Artie cheered and they all hugged.

They hugged each other in silence for a few minutes.

"Uh guys", Mr. Schue's voice asked and they all looked up. "What's going on?"

"Just some comfort Mr. Schue", Finn said smiling. "No biggie."

Mr. Schue smiled and then sighed.

"Guys", he said. "Sit down."

They all did and Mr. Schue ran a hand over his face.

"Guys", he said again. "There is no easy way to say this, but we have got to stop thinking of our loss and focus on nationals."

"We know", Rachel said. "That was why we were hugging and-"

She was interrupted when Coach Beiste ran inside, her arm was still in a sling from that shot.

"What's up Coach", Schue asked and she smiled, tears going down her cheeks.

"They've found him Will", she said.

"What", Schue asked and the kids looked at each other.

"They've found him Will", Beiste said again. "The FBI has him and they are at the hospital. They're fighting to save his life as we speak."

"They got Victor", Mercedes asked and Beiste nodded. "He's… he's alive?"

"Barely", Beiste said. "But they got him and he's hanging in there."

"What about the kidnappers", Schue asked.

"Dead", Beiste said. "Sue said the agents shot the last guy."

"Sue", Schue asked.

"She found him", Beiste continued and everyone gaped. "It's a long story but my point is. Victor has been found… and for the moment he is alive."

The room was quiet for a few seconds before everyone started to cheer. Rachel pulled her phone out.

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting in Warbler practice looking miserable, Trent did also. Everyone was feeling sorry for the duo, but they had to focus on nationals. Kurt jumped when his phone started to ring.<p>

"Kurt", David said in a scolding tone.

"Sorry", Kurt said blushing. "Um… Can I?"

"Sure", David said sarcastically. "Go ahead."

"Thanks", Kurt flicked his phone open.

"I wasn't-"

"Oh hush", Thad told him covering David's mouth with his soft hand. They watched Kurt's eyes widen and then he smiled, while crying.

"Kurt", Blaine asked worriedly and Kurt turned to Trent, ignoring Blaine.

"They've found him", he said and Trent's eyes widened.

"Really", he asked and Kurt practically jumped into his arms hugging him.

"They've found Victor!"

The Warblers cheered and at the hospital… Victor Montgomery's heart stopped beating.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC *whistles innocently*<strong>


	26. Don't leave me

Part 26

Victor Montgomery's heart had stopped but the very, very, _very_ stubborn doctor by the name of Michael Chang Sr. had refused to let this boy die and after a bit they had brought him back. Victor had a dislocated shoulder, cracked ribs, had cracked bones in his arms and in one leg, bruises, internal bleedings, cuts and burns. And if that wasn't enough he had infections in his wounds, had taken a hit to the head but there was no bleeding thank God… but the boy was in a coma. His two dads and all of his friends were in the waiting room, wanting to get a chance to visit their friend.

"I'm sorry but Victor might never regain his conscience", Dr. Chang said and looked apologetically at them and especially his son. "His wounds are very severe and his condition hasn't improved since he was brought out of surgery three hours ago."

"But", James asked. "Can we still see him?"

Dr. Chang nodded. "Just a few of you at the time."

"Let the kids go in together", Howard said. "It will be easier on them."

Dr. Chang looked at the kids and locked eyes with his son. Mike nodded and Dr. Chang smiled.

"Of course", he said and turned to James and Howard. "Would you like to go in now?"

"Yes", James said and walked up to the door. Howard followed him after smiling at the kids of ND, Kurt and Trent.

* * *

><p>Victor was hooked to so many machines and had so many tubes in him James felt a bit sick to the stomach. But Howard took his hand in his and they walked over together. James hand was shaking when he reached out to caress his son's face. The boy in the bed was so pale and bruised and with that multicolored hair it made it hard for James to see that it really was his son.<p>

"Baby", he asked touching the boy's cheek. "Baby it's daddy can you hear me?"

No movement.

"Hey kiddo", Howard said taking one of Victor's limp hands in his. "We're both here. You are safe now. Can you open those eyes of yours and look at us? Please kiddo?"

"Please baby", James said sitting down, caressing his son's face. His skin was so hot, from the fever. Tears came to James' eyes. Here he was, having his boy in front of him, the bastards that took him were dead, they were safe now and… and his son was still lost to him. James started to sob and leaned his head on Victor's chest.

"Baby please don't leave me", he sobbed brokenhearted. "Don't leave me."

Howard was also crying but didn't sob as loudly. They sat there for maybe fifteen minutes and then decided to let the kids have their turn. Before leaving they both kissed Victor on the forehead.

* * *

><p>Kurt was holding one of Victor's hands and Mercedes held the other. She was also leaning her head on the shoulder that was mostly uninjured. Everyone was quiet because no one knew what to say. In the end it was Brittany that broke the silence. She was sitting on a chair and leaning her head on Victor's stomach.<p>

"I would sing to wake you up again but I'm too sad", she said. The others looked at her.

"What does she mean", Rachel asked.

"When Vic was in a coma that time", Artie said and Trent threw Kurt a questioning glance. "Kurt sang to him and that woke him up."

"What coma", Trent asked.

"An accident", Kurt mumbled rubbing Victor's hand. Victor had gotten a bit more color on his cheeks now and the nurses said his fever had started to go down… but he hadn't woken up yet.

"Should we sing to him then", Finn asked. Everyone nodded.

"What should we sing", Tina asked.

"Follow my lead", Kurt said and cleared his throat.

**Yeah, I'll tell you something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<strong> – He took Victor's hand in his. **  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand**

**Oh, please, say to me**  
><strong>You'll let me be your man<strong>  
><strong>and please, say to me<strong>

**You'll let me hold your hand**  
><strong>Now let me hold your hand<strong>  
><strong>I wanna hold your hand<strong>

Brittany lifted her head and sang: (**Kurt, **_Brittany, **Both**_)  
><strong><br>**_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
>It's such a feeling<br>That my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide<em>_Yeah you, got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>_**  
>And when I touch you I feel happy, inside<br>It's such a feeling  
>That my love<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide**

**_Yeah you, got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and_**

When they had finished singing Victor still hadn't moved a muscle or looked as if he was going to wake up. Tina sniffled and started they all, even Puck, started to cry or sob. Their friend was lying there and was not waking up and there was nothing they could do about it. Puck clenched his fits and sang:

**Oh, please, say to me  
>You'll let me be your man<strong> – They all looked at him as he walked over and put his hand over Kurt's.**  
>and please, say to me<strong>

**You'll let me hold your hand**  
><strong>Now let me hold your hand<strong>  
><strong>I wanna hold your hand<strong>

Tina and Mike understood what Puck was thinking. Maybe Victor needed to know that they were all there. Maybe taking his hand would help. They walked over singing:  
><strong><br>**_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
>It's such a feeling<br>That my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide<em>_Yeah you, got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<em> – They put their hands over Mercedes'._  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand_

Mercedes sniffled and sang:

**And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
>It's such a feeling<br>That my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide<br>**  
>One by one the others walked over and put their hands on their friends'. They all sang together:<br>**  
><em>Yeah you, got that something<br>I think you'll understand  
>When I say that something<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and<em>**

They all looked at Victor but there was still no change so they all sighed and lowered their gazes. Only Trent was watching and then he moved over and put in his hand as well and sang: (**Trent, **_Mercedes, **Both**_)  
><strong><br>Everybody's looking for a something  
>One thing that makes it all complete<br>You'll find it in the strangest places  
>Places you never knew it could be<strong>

**Some find it in the face of their children**  
><strong>Some find it in their lover's eyes<strong>  
><strong>Who can deny the joy it brings<strong>  
><strong>When you've found that special thing<strong>  
><strong>You're flying without wings<strong>

Mercedes smiled sadly, how could she forget one of Victor's favorite songs? She leaned down and sang softly into her boyfriend's ear:  
><strong><br>**_Some find it sharing every morning  
>Some in their solitary lives<br>You'll find it in the words of others  
>A simple line can make you laugh or cry<em>

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_  
><em>The kind you cherish all your life<em>  
><em>And when you know how much it means<em>  
><em>You've found that special thing<em>  
><em>You're flying without wings<em>

Trent smiled at her and she smiled at him, they both sang:  
><strong><br>_So, impossible as it may seem  
>You've got to fight for every dream<br>'Cause who's to know which one you let go  
>Would have made you complete<em>**

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
>To watch the sunrise on your face<br>To know that I can say I love you  
>At any given time or place<em>

The rest of the kids in the room smiled and decided to join in singing: (_Mercy, **All, **_**Trent**)  
><strong><br>_It's little things that only I know  
>Those are the things that make you mine<br>And it's like flying without wings  
><em>**_'Cause you're my special thing**  
><strong>_**I'm flying without wings  
><strong>_And you're the place my life begins  
>And you'll be where it ends<br>**  
>I'm flying without wings<br>And that's the joy you bring  
><strong>_**I'm flying without wings**

They all watched Victor's face in anticipation but there was still no change, no clue of him even hearing them. They all lowered their heads again. Victor couldn't hear them… he truly was lost to them still.

* * *

><p>The blackness was overwhelming him now. It wasn't nice, cooling, comforting or safe anymore. It only made him mad, made him sad, made him scream and shout and made him want to get out of there more than ever. But nothing he did would get him out of there! It was if he was stuck in a black plastic sack that only crept closer and closer to him. It made it hard to breathe and his heart ached. He held his hands up to try to stop the blackness from tightening around him.<p>

At one point he hadn't been able to breathe, he had felt so weak, so lost, so numb… like there was nothing at all left to do… dead. But then… with a bright flash the blackness was pushed back and he could breathe and move again. But now it was still creeping tighter slower.

He had to wake up. That was it! He had to wake up or he'd be stuck in this ever shrinking blackness forever! At one point when the blackness was really close he felt something warm around him and the blackness stopped it's advancing and was forced back again. He felt even warmer and something wet hit his cheek. He was crying… or was _he_ crying? Who was crying really? Was it him? No, he felt his eyes and cheeks, he was not crying? So where did those tears come from?

_"Baby."_

_"Hey kiddo we're both here. You are safe now. Can you open those eyes of yours and look at us? Please kiddo?"_

Those voices… they were sad? Why were they so sad? Who was that? Why was his hand feeling warm? There. A flicker in the black. A head was resting against his chest. Someone was leaning on him crying. Who was that? Why was he crying? Was he hurt? Had someone hurt him? Another flicker. Lower down. A hand was holding his. He felt warm.

_"Baby please don't leave me. Don't leave me."_

A flicker. The head disappeared. Another flicker. The hand disappeared. He felt cold again. The blackness was coming closer. He felt scared. He wanted to get out! He had to get out!

_Yeah, I'll tell you something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

He stopped struggling. What was that? Who sang… he felt warm again. Someone was holding his hand again. He looked at his hand and saw that a pale ghostly hand was holding his. The hand was attached to a pale ghostly body… a boy with pretty hair and a beautiful skin. Who was that? He knew the ghost-boy. He was someone important to him. Like the two ghosts before him.

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside  
>It's such a feeling<br>That my love  
>I can't hide<br>I can't hide  
>I can't hide<em>

A girl. That voice belonged to a girl. He looked around and saw a girl stand in the blackness beside him. The girl was leaning her head on his shoulder.

_Oh, please, say to me  
>You'll let me be your man<br>__and please, say to me  
><em>  
>Another boy. That was another boy. A boy appeared beside him, holding a hand on his shoulder.<p>

_Yeah you, got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>__I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<em>

That was a boy and a girl. They stood beside him.

_Yeah you, got that something  
>I think you'll understand<br>When I say that something  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your hand  
>I wanna hold your hand<br>I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and_

Many voices. He knew those voices. Why did those voices sound so sad? Was it because he was stuck in the blackness? No it couldn't be that.

_Everybody's looking for a something  
>One thing that makes it all complete<br>You'll find it in the strangest places  
>Places you never knew it could be<em>

Another boy was beside him now. The blackness felt even further away.

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
>To watch the sunrise on your face<br>To know that I can say I love you  
>At any given time or place<em>

That voice! That voice! He _knew_ that voice! He looked to his hand. Someone was holding it. It was warm. A beautiful girl stood beside him. Holding onto his hand. He knew that girl! He knew who she was! She was the world's most luxurious girl! She was _his_ girl! She was _the_ girl he loved more than anyone else! She was _his_ girl! Mercedes!

* * *

><p>"Mercedes", that's what Victor Montgomery exclaimed the day he woke up, four days after he was brought in. One of the two nurses hurriedly got the doctor and sent a call to Victor's parents.<p>

When the doctor, not Mr. Chang but a night round female doctor, told him what had happened, where he were and what was "wrong" with him Victor only had one question.

"Where's my dad", he asked softly.

"Baby oh thank you Lord", James and Howard hurried inside and the doctor and nurses moved away to let them greet their kid.

"Dad", Victor croaked and was in his father's arms at last. He started to cry and the doctor forced the others outside to leave the little family some peace. She looked back and saw Victor in a double hug from his father and stepdad. Victor was clutching his dad close and was burying his face in his shoulder, crying. James was crying, Howard was crying and Victor was crying. They just held onto each other.

"Dad", Victor whimpered.

"Wes baby I'm so happy to see you", James said. "God baby I've missed you so much."

"Dad", Victor just held him closer taking in his scent. "He tried… he tried to…"

"Hey", Howard said leaning his forehead on Victor's. "Hey baby it's okay. We got you. We don't have to talk yet. You just sleep."

"He tried to rape me", Victor sobbed. "Owen stopped him."

"Owen", James asked holding his son a bit tighter. "The guy we saved you from?"

"He said he was my dad", Victor sobbed. "He isn't! You are!"

"I know baby. Sh don't cry baby. You are safe now."

"They'll come for me again dad."

"No", Howard said and took Victor's face between his hands. "Listen to me now baby. They won't come for you. They are gone baby. They are all dead."

Victor locked eyes with him.

"They're gone", he asked doubtfully.

"Yes baby", Howard said wiping away the tears from Victor's cheeks. "They're gone."

"Dad", Victor sniffled and leaned on Howard and James smiled.

"Oi", he teased. "I'm your dad!"

"You both are", Victor said without looking up and he sounded tired.

"True", Howard said and put his arm around Victor and rocked him back and forth.

"Oi!" James said in mock jealousy. "Don't take my baby all to yourself." He threw his arms around both Howard and Victor.

"Get married now", Victor mumbled tiredly. The two men looked at each other smiling.

"The kid wakes up from a coma and is already bossing us around", James said and fondly kissed the top of his son's head.

"He's got that from your side of the family", Howard teased.

"Oi!"

"What he got the stubbornness from me so we're even."

James just shook his head fondly and then smiled.

"He's right though", he said.

"Huh", Howard asked and James took his hand.

"Marry me?" James asked.

Howard stared at him.

"Say yes or I'll castrate you", Victor mumbled before drifting off to sleep and both men laughed.

* * *

><p>The day after Victor had woken up Kurt, Santana, Mercedes and Brittany arrived to the hospital to visit their comatose friend. Yes. They didn't know he had woken up yet, because Howard and James had both forgotten to call around and tell them. When the kids got there James and Howard had just returned home to sleep. Mercedes sat down on the bed and took Victor's limp hand in hers.<p>

"You have to wake up soon", she said gently. "We need you back at McKinley. Nationals is coming up and we need you there with us." She sniffled a little and then giggled. "Puck dropped his plate with chocolate pudding onto Artie's head today. Artie just wiped some off and ate it… thanking Puck for the desert. He said he'd give Puck something later."

"I've never seen Puck run that fast", Kurt said and chuckled. He took Victor's other hand and sat down on the edge of the bed. Santana sat beside him.

"Come on homo", she said. "You can't just lie around sleeping here all day. We have a show to win and we need you to help us do it and besides you can't just leave us without singing a duet with me or Brittany. That is not fair."

"Your hair is dull, grey and boring", Brittany said sadly.

"It's not grey Britt", Santana told her. "The pride flag is just fading slightly."

"What do you look like under all that color", Brittany continued. "Are you blonde and sad?"

"He's Asian Britt-Britt", Kurt said and smiled at her at her place beside Mercedes. "His hair is black."

"Like Mike and Tina's?" Brittany asked and the others nodded. "When you get kids Mercedes will they be Asian too?"

"Whoa hold it sister", Mercedes said. "There ain't gonna be any babies until I've finished college."

"Don't you like babies", Brittany asked.

"I do but I don't want them now."

Santana snorted a little when she saw the almost horrified look Mercedes was having. Santana reached over and took Brittany's hand.

"When Mercedes is all grown up she and Vic are gonna have the cutest babies you could ever imagine", she said. "And you will be the godmother and best aunt to all of them. But not now. First we have to make sure sleepy head here wakes up."

"How", Brittany asked. "Should we sing again?"

Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other and then at Victor's unresponsive face. Kurt nodded.

"Okay", he said. "You sing a song Brittany. Maybe something sweet will wake him up."

Brittany smiled and started to sing:

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away.<strong>

Santana smiled and squeezed Brittany's hand and sang with her: (**Brittany, _both_**)  
><strong><em><br>The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
>I dreamed I held you in my arms<br>But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
>So I hung my head and I cried.<em>**

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<em><br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away.<em>**

Kurt and Mercedes smiled and joined in for the last verse and all four sang:  
><strong><em><br>You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
>You make me happy when skies are gray<br>You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
>Please don't take my sunshine away.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away.  
>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>**

They all waited but saw no motion on Victor's face but then Kurt and Mercedes gasped at the same time.

"What is it", Santana asked and she saw tears go down her friends' faces. "Guys?"

"Look", Brittany said and pointed. Santana followed her direction and saw that Victor was now holding Mercedes and Kurt's hands.

"You guys need to work on your a cappella", Victor Montgomery said and his lips were graced with a tiny smile. "But it was a nice way to wake up though."

"Hi", Mercedes said smiling widely and kissed him gently.

"Hi", he croaked when she leaned up again. He looked around at their smiling and crying faces. "Where did dad and Howard go? They never told me if they were getting married or not."

"What", Kurt asked.

"Dad proposed last night", Victor said smiling. "Didn't Howard tell you? I was sure he would since you're his favorite."

"You woke up last night", Mercedes asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"How come we don't know this?" Santana exclaimed. "Brittany! Call one half of the Gleeks and I call the other!" Then she stormed out cursing in Spanish. Victor looked after her.

"Should I worry about my dads", he asked and looked up at Kurt and Mercedes and they nodded. "Crap."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC Thanks to pi-on-a-skateboard (when I wrote your name the right way it disappeared -_-) for giving me the idea of Victor being a Westlife fan ;)<strong>


	27. Acting

Part 27

A few weeks rolled by and Victor was healing remarkably. The Gleeks came and visit every day, as did Schue, Beiste and Sue. When Sue came to visit the first time Victor hugged her really tight and she did the same. Schue and Beiste who had been there at the same time could have sworn they saw tears in her eyes as well. Victor also hugged Beiste hard and thanked both women over and over again for what they had done for him, as did his dads.

Howard had agreed to marry James and he kept telling both Montgomerys that it was _not_ because of Victor's threat, which they implied.

The only bad times since Victor woke up were when he had to tell someone what had happened when he was in captivity. Mercedes wanted to be there but he didn't want that, but she managed to talk him into letting her stay. She was always right by him, lying beside him on the bed or sitting beside him. James and Howard were always there too, holding on to his hand. They soon got the whole story clear.

Owen was the one that wanted to protect Victor from Clive who wanted to torture, rape and kill him. Owen had once had a son named Oliver and he had had some mental problem. So when he found out that the boy they were chasing was named Oliver as well… he lost it completely. He was sure it was his son they were chasing around the country. James had had someone at FBI look up Owen's background and their theories turned out to be true. Owen had once had a son named Oliver, but the boy hadn't died, his mother had taken him and run from Owen. Oliver never saw his father again because he'd changed name and everything and Oliver was 8 when his mother and him ran, the same age Victor had been when he witnessed the murder.

* * *

><p>The weeks rolled by slowly and Victor was getting allowed to move around more and more outside of the bed. He wanted to go back to school but his fathers wouldn't let him just yet. But one day Victor thought he was dreaming because <em>Karofsky<em> walked into his room at the hospital.

"Dave", Victor asked sitting down on his bed. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Karofsky bit his lip and put his hands in his pockets.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"You are in here already", Victor joked to try to break the tension.

"Right… um… can I… talk to you", Karofsky looked up. "I didn't know who to turn to and I overheard Mike saying once that you are great to talk to."

Victor gestured for one of the chairs in the room, courtesy of someone from New Directions, Kurt, Trent or his fathers. Karofsky shuffled over and sat down. Victor looked searchingly at the jock and tried to catch his gaze. Victor was for the first time in many weeks, dressed in real clothes. He was dressed in black pants, light green t-shirt and a denim shirt. Karofsky sighed.

"I need your help", he said and Victor snorted. "I'm serious."

"I was just thinking on _why_ I should help you", Victor said glaring slightly now. "What have you ever done for me?"

"But you're letting me-"

"I am talking to you. I never said anything about helping you."

"But this is about Santana!"

Victor's eyes widened in worry.

"Santana?" he asked and then glared at him. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing!" Karofsky shouted. "It's what she's threatening to do to me?"

Victor was confused.

"Pardon", he asked with a really confused tone.

"She is threatening to tell everyone I'm gay unless I don't 'date' her so that she can become prom-queen and I have to apologize to Kurt to get him to come back to the school as well."

Victor cocked an eyebrow.

"And how did she figure that one out", he asked.

"She saw me checking out S-someone's ass…"

"Good boy", Victor teased. "We're getting more secure with ourselves aren't we?"

"Shut up homo", Karofsky growled.

"Self-hater", Victor said behind a cough. "So she saw that and what? Outed you?"

"No… she took me out for coffee and there told me and threatened me… she told me she's a lesbian."

'_Good girl_', Victor thought and said aloud:

"And why should I care about this?"

"Because you are close with her."

"Yes", Victor said.

"I wanted to know if what she said is true."

"That you're gay?"

"That she is."

Victor snorted. "Why should I tell you anything about that? For all I know you are here just to get a confirmation so that you can bully Santana the way you did Kurt and no one would give a shit."

"That's not true", Karofsky growled.

"Oh really", Victor crossed his arms. "Why should I believe you then?"

"Ask your little gloser friends", Karofsky grumbled. "She forced me to apologize to all of them at the same time."

Victor cocked an eyebrow and reached for the phone beside his bed. He dialed Mercedes' number.

"Hey love one question before you go back to rehearsals", he said. "Did Karofsky apologize to all of you today?" Karofsky watched Victor cock one eyebrow. "Really? That was very interesting love. No, no everything is fine. How I know? Well… Mercy?" He looked at the phone and shrugged. "Disconnected", he said. "I guess we have a little less time now. So tell me what you want and then scram."

Karofsky sighed and looked at his hands.

"You have nothing against homosexuals, right?" Karofsky asked.

"What do you think", Victor snapped. "I have two dads, my best friend is gay, my best girl-friend is as well and I let my girlfriend, girl-friends and gay-friends use me as a shopping/spa/styling buddy. I'm as gay you can be without really being it."

"Or maybe you are just a girl", Karofsky teased lightly.

"Then I will be more of a girl than you can ever get and I am more of a man than you will ever be", Victor teased back, somewhat quoting his favorite musical.

"Shut up." Karofsky did smile when he said that though. Victor sighed.

"I don't understand you Dave", he said and ran a hand over his face.

"What do you mean", Karofsky asked confused.

"When you are here, alone, without anyone of your buddies you seem like a really nice guy. But then I know what a jerk you really are. You scared Kurt away from McKinley because you told him you were going to kill him."

"I was never going to."

"But you _said_ it Dave and when you are mad none of us know what you would do."

"I would never kill someone", Karofsky said and Victor saw the hurt look on his face. "I admit I enjoy being on the top at the school but… But I don't enjoy the person I've become. I'm mean… evil even and… and… God I don't even know who I am. You were right."

"When", Victor asked.

"In the locker room, during the championship game… you said I was the most insecure guy you have ever met. It's true… I don't dare show anyone my true self because I'm afraid of what they will think of me at McKinley." Victor smiled gently and put his hand on Karofsky's clenched fists.

"Dave look at me", Victor said sternly. Karofsky didn't move. "_Look_ at me."

Karofsky slowly looked up.

"You are right", Victor said softly. "You are insecure and I will not try to tell you what you should do, but I think that if you want to be happy… if you want to be the person you once were… you need to come to terms with your sexuality."

"But-"

"I know it's hard but you have people close to you that can help. Your dad, Mr. Schue, Santana… maybe even Kurt and Blaine… and me."

"You", Karofsky asked and looked at Victor in confusion.

"Dave I'm a great listener and I love to help people", Victor said. "I have also been insecure in my life. I've never known who I am."

Karofsky stared at him open mouthed. He couldn't imagine the multicolored Asian to be an insecure guy, not knowing who he was. In Karofsky's eyes Victor was super confident and he radiated that and made others feel good about themselves… because if a guy with no fashion sense when it comes to his hair can be relaxed and confident… then why shouldn't they?

"But you are the most confident guy in school", Karofsky objected.

"As you must know by now that has been acting", Victor said with a sigh.

"You mean…" Karofsky looked shocked again, trailing off.

Victor chuckled. "What have they been saying about my kidnapping?"

"That you were hiding from someone at our school and that those people found you."

"Exactly. I've been hiding, playing the part of Victor Montgomery. I've hidden in different schools since I was 8. I've been Oliver Queen, Jerome Adams, Adam Jordan, Wes Montgomery and Victor Montgomery. Sometimes I have to take a trip down memory lane to even remember my real name. All these boys have been different boys."

"How", Karofsky asked curiously.

"Oliver Queen was a rich brat who thought he was better than everyone else and not liked", Victor said with a grimace, not liking the part he played then and it had been his hardest to play. "Jerome Adams was a violent guy with a short fuse, not so hard to play when a FBI agent that was supposed to keep you safe told the jerks chasing you where to find you. Adam Jordan was a shy boy that no one noticed arriving or noticed leaving."

"Was it hard acting like a shy guy when you seem to be very outspoken now?" Karofsky asked and looked at his hands. Victor was still letting his bruised hand rest on his.

"Totally", Victor said with a little chuckle. "You can't imagine how many times I wanted to object about things that happened around me. But it was good also. It made me who I was last time and who I've been now. Adam was shy but saw everything. He learned to read people, learned to see how they felt without them speaking and became a good listener.

That came in handy when high school started and Wes Montgomery started at… well started high school. He quickly became someone others could rely on, trust, talk to, seek comfort from, a leader. He was a leader and somewhat of a strict stick in the mud, but it was necessary at that place. He followed rulebook from page one to the last but was the rock of the school."

"Like now only you are more relaxed", Karofsky asked.

"Something like that. Out of all my parts I think I like Wes and Victor Montgomery the best."

"I'm starting to like the Victor guy too…" Karofsky smiled, it was small but it was a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you be honest with me?"

"I will."

"Do you… do you think I should leave McKinley?"

Victor cocked his head to the side. Then he sighed and pulled his hand back to run it through his hair, the colors had faded more and more.

"Let me ask _you_ something Dave", he said calmly. "Are you _happy_ at McKinley?"

"What-"

"Answer the question."

Karofsky looked at his hands again and sighed heavily.

"A little", he answered. "I have friends and I'm popular but…"

He trailed off.

"But", Victor urged.

"It's not me that goes to that school", he looked up at Victor. Victor took Dave's hand again.

"I can't tell you how to live your life Dave", he said. "But I want you to take some time and think about everything you told me and if being popular is really worth it if it makes you an unhappy person."

Karofsky looked at the older boy in front of him. The guy he couldn't stand, the guy that kept messing up his bullying plots, the guy that brought down his ego over and over again… the guy he was afraid of. Karofsky smiled.

"Thank you", he said and Victor smiled.

"Vic", came a hesitating voice from the door and they two of them looked up and saw Kurt stand there.

"Hi Kurt", Victor said happily.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked and walked inside slowly.

"Oh nothing Dave here just needed some sense knocked into him and he heard through the grapevine that this was the place to go", Victor explained and rose, letting go of Karofsky's hands. "He also wanted to apologize to me for everything he has done to me and the others in Glee and to apologize for the stuff Holden said about me. Right Dave?"

"Y-yeah", Karofsky said getting up. "Uh… I gotta go. I'm sorry Victor… Kurt."

He hurried out and Kurt turned to Victor. The older boy was smiling innocently and Kurt narrowed his eyes to try to see the halo above his head. Kurt _knew_ Victor was lying. Karofsky had been there for another reason and if Kurt's suspicions were correct… it had something to do with Karofsky being gay.

"You are incorrigible", Kurt said shaking his head and walked over to Victor and they talked for a bit. They talked about the things Karofsky had told the New Directions and how he had apologized to Kurt.

They also discussed Kurt's torn feelings about returning to McKinley or staying at Dalton… before Finn and Mercedes ran inside looking worried. Victor just grinned innocently at them. Mercedes demanded to know how he knew what had happened at McKinley. Victor told her and Finn Karofsky had been over to apologize, which wasn't really true, but they didn't have to know that… yet. He trusted Mercedes and would tell her when they were alone… but who knew what Finn would do if he found out?

Speaking of Finn, the guy kept asking for forgiveness every time he came over. He told Victor he never meant for him to nearly get killed, never meant for him to get kidnapped, he only wanted to make others stop loving him so much. He told Victor he was jealous of him and felt like shit because of it. Victor was a great guy he said and he begged for forgiveness and even said he'd let Victor hurt him as badly.

Victor slapped him up the head and told him to never say stuff like that again. Victor wouldn't even want his worst enemy to go through what he did. When Finn tried to apologize again Victor had enough and pulled the tall teen into a hug and told him that if he asked for forgiveness one more time he'd find all his clothes missing when he left from the showers next time.

* * *

><p>The four of them continued to talk for a while, Mercedes told Kurt and Victor about Rachel's nose-job frenzy. Victor and Kurt were both horrified and angry about it and made up plans to stop her... in their own ways. After a bit of scheming though the four of them focused on making up a plan for reintroducing Kurt to McKinley. Victor said he was sad he wouldn't be there. But what the other three didn't know… was that he <em>was<em> going to be there. They just wouldn't know that.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this", his father asked him when they stopped outside of McKinley just before noon. Victor looked at James and smiled.<p>

"Yeah", he said. "I must go back."

"We can return you to Dalton now", Howard said. "You know that Wes."

"Yes… and call me Victor while we're here please", Victor said taking his bag. "I don't want to be accused for being a low-life spy or something again."

He was dressed in the attire he had picked out for him on that first shopping trip with Kurt, Mercedes and Tina. Victor was wearing black trousers that hugged his body in all the right places, he wore a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, shoes that matched perfectly and a black fedora on his head. His trousers also had thin suspenders, but Victor had let them hang. His hair… was summer-green, Kurt's favorite color.

"Kiddo", James said. "We just want you to be happy."

"I am happy, I belong here at McKinley", Victor said smiling. "Thanks dad… dads… guys? Eh you know what I mean!"

He jumped out of the car leaving the other two chuckling behind him. He knew the New Directions were going to meet Kurt out on the courtyard so he headed in that direction. He saw Puck walk up to the rest of their friends in Glee Club. Puck walked in his direction so he hid behind some basketball players and when Puck was gone he hid by the staircase Puck and Mercedes had walked down when they sang _Empire State of Mind_… if that video on Kurt's computer was anything to go by.

"What the hell's going on", Puck asked. Victor was close enough to hear but far away to not be seen by his friends. He saw Mercedes smile widely.

"Well my fellow Glee Clubbers", Mercedes said looking really happy. The others were looking confused. "It's noon", she continued and looked at her watch. Her smile got even wider. "Which means it's official."

"What's official", Sam asked.

Victor saw Kurt at the top of the steps.

"My transfer!" he called to his friends. "Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" The Glee Club cheered and Victor smiled widely from his hiding place. Kurt ran down to his friends and they all hugged.

"Let's get ready for nationals", Kurt said smiling wide and Victor's smile faltered a little.

"Well not yet", Mercedes said and Victor smiled again. She hadn't forgotten about him. Victor hoped she'd say something about them needing him first but she said:

"See there's a reason we are meeting here today. There's some people that wanted to say goodbye to you Kurt."

Victor smiled fondly when he saw Blaine, Thad and David walk down the stairs towards the New Directions. Kurt looked amazed as well.

"Kurt", Blaine said. "Dalton's gonna miss you. You were a great addition to the Warblers and you made us a better team. I'm sad to see you go but we all know this is something that you really want. And I'll still have you after school and on the weekends. But these guys won't so they wanted to say goodbye."

"And thank you Kurt", Thad added smiling and David grinned too. Blaine started to sing while the Warblers backed him up: (You all know the number so I am not going to describe it all). (**Blaine, _All_**)

**I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete<strong>

**Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**  
><strong>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<strong>  
><strong>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<strong>  
><strong>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<strong>

**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**  
><strong>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><strong>This could be the end of everything<strong>  
><strong>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere only we know<strong>

**_(Some – where only we know)_**

_**And if you have a minute, why don't we go**_  
><em><strong>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<strong>_  
><em><strong>This could be the end of everything<strong>_  
><em><strong>So why don't we go somewhere only we know?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somewhere only we know<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somewhere only we know<strong>_

"I'll never say goodbye to you", Kurt said when he hugged Blaine.

Victor had watched it all with an aching heart. The Warblers had lost Wes Montgomery and now they lost Kurt too. The Warblers' chances were even smaller at nationals now. Victor also realized… how much he missed them. He wanted to walk out there… hug David and Thad… ruffle Blaine's very gelled up hair… When they sang he had to force the tears back from his eyes and his heart was aching. The Warblers had relied on him and he was throwing that away. He looked back to the courtyard and saw the New Directions hug.

"We're back!" they all cheered.

"The whole team is back together", someone said, one of the boys and no one, not even Mercedes objected. Victor closed his eyes but then felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Sue was standing there.

"Come with me Oz", she said and they left.

* * *

><p>"You're back", Sue said as they walked down the hallways.<p>

"Yeah…" Victor mumbled.

"Why? I'd thought you go back to your boys at Dalton now when all this is over."

"I was thinking about it but… the New Directions… they need me and I can't just abandon them."

"They had no problem counting you out of the team", Sue said and he stared at her. "Yes I heard them as well. 'The whole team back together' come on! How heartless is that?"

They walked in silence and Sue looked at the boy by her side.

"Lieutenant Ruthless you are suffering", she stated.

"I-"

"You don't know what to do, for once my little ruthless Oz has no clue? Do you?"

Victor stopped walking and looked up at her.

"No", he said. "I don't."

"Why Oz?"

"Because I'm happy here", Victor said and leaned on a wall. "And I was happy at Dalton. The New Directions need me but the Warblers need me more. They've lost their countertenor and after what Kurt told me they are running out of ideas… and Thad isn't a full-fledged harmony arranger yet… if the Warblers should have any chance to win… they need me."

"But your heart belongs to McKinley", Sue stated.

"Victor Montgomery's heart belongs to McKinley…" Victor looked at his feet. "But Wes Montgomery's heart is screaming for Dalton and it's starting to get really fucking hard to keep them apart."

"You can't live completely like Victor and you can't live completely like Wes", Sue stated and they started to walk again. "You need to combine the two."

"But that's the problem Coach", he said and turned to her. "I don't know _how_ to do it. Because _if_ I do it I will lose who they are."

"True Oz but you might become who _you_ are."

They looked at each other and she sighed and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I care greatly for you Oz and I am sure that you know that", she said.

"I do."

"Shut up. Now I care greatly about you and therefore I can't tolerate that you walk around this halls unhappy. Oh you're smiling now but sweet, sweet ruthless little Oz… that can change. Think of what your friends said out there on the courtyard. I didn't miss it. They are going to prepare for nationals without you."

"Is this another of your schemes to ruin our changes at nationals", he asked with a snort.

"Maybe, but it could also be that I care for you."

"But it can also mean that they can focus now since they know that I am okay, I'm alive and getting better."

"Oh yes, you are not fully healed yet are you?"

"I getting there", Victor said. "Cracked bones take a while to heal."

"Yes well your cuts and bruises are fading nicely… how are those horrible burn marks?"

"Fading but still achy at times", Victor said. "The doctor said they won't scar."

"That's good…" they walked in silence for a bit taking in the state of the school. Students that saw him smiled or ran up to him to give him a hug, a high-five or a hand shake.

"Getting popular are we", Sue remarked.

"No…" Victor said. "Just the students' way of telling me they are happy that I am alive." They rounded the corner and there was Jacob Ben Israel. The boy with the afro squeaked in terror and hid behind his locker door. Victor narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me Coach", he said and stalked over. Sue just smiled.

* * *

><p>Victor slammed the door shut in front of Jacob.<p>

"Jacob", he said coldly.

"Oh uh Victor… how… how… how good to see you!"

"Uh huh sure", Victor spat. "You are _sooooo_ happy to see me aren't you?"

"I… I… I…"

Jacob started to back away but Victor followed him.

"You wanted students to start bullying me Jacob", Victor growled and Jacob stopped looking scared and looked confused.

"Wait", he said in his annoying squeaky voice. "You're not mad at me for getting those jerks here?"

"No", Victor growled. "I'm angry for you using that fucking blog of yours to bully students and rally other students to do the same! If I were you I'd take away all offensive posts on that blog or so help me God I will have the FBI hackers wipe your computer clean and broadcast all photoshopped pictures of you and famous women that you got there."

"H-h-how do you know about that?"

"You should be careful with how you leave your laptop Israel", Victor growled. Now had this been in the TV-show we should've seen a blue-haired Victor Montgomery (during regionals week) pick the lock on Jacob's locker, steel his laptop, hack into it and copy all of the modified pictures that the guy had onto a flashdrive… before returning everything to its original state.

"If I found that you _ever_ use that blog to rally other students to bully others I _will_ print out the picture of the naked you and Justin Bieber and post them around the school! One in life-size so that everyone can see that you are…" he wagged his pinky before turning his back to Jacob and storming off. He noticed Dave Karofsky watch him, in that red uniform of his. Victor smiled and walked past him.

"Hi there Dave", he said cheerfully.

"No bullying Montgomery", Karofsky said.

"Oh that wasn't bullying", Victor said and started to walk backawards so they could talk. "I just made sure that most students won't have to ever worry about Ben Israel bullying them online again… that includes you by the way."

Karofsky smiled slightly and walked off. Victor walked on and ended up by the choir room. He stopped walking when he heard singing, Kurt singing. He stopped by the door, leaned beside it so that he wasn't visible and listened as Kurt sang:

_The whispered conversations  
>In overcrowded hallways<br>_So much to say not just today  
><em>But always<em>

_We'll have early morning madness_  
><em>We'll have magic in the making<em>  
><em>Yes everything's as if<em>  
><em>We never said goodbye<em>  
><em>Yes everything's as if<em>  
><em>We never said goodbye…<em>

_We taught the world  
>New ways to dream… <em>- Victor heard cheering and clapping. He knew they were all happy to see Kurt and wondered… did he dare to enter now? He moved into the doorway just slightly. All eyes were still on Kurt and Victor decided that if they saw him, just one of them, he'd enter the choir room. If not… he didn't know what he'd do.

* * *

><p>They were all still clapping but then Brittany looked up and she gaped in shock but then smiled and applauded more wildly while squealing, Victor smiled and stepped inside. The others turned to her. She was looking at the door. Then she just… ran towards it.<p>

"VICTOR!" she screamed and jumped into his arms, hooking her legs around his waist and hugging him with all her might. The others stared at the scene and then Schue smiled wider than before. Victor spun around, still holding Brittany. He was nearly crying and she was crying, clutching his shirt so hard her knuckles turned white. Victor's hat fell off to show the summer-green hair.

"Alright dude!" Puck shouted happily. Victor put Brittany down and smiled at his friends.

"Hi", he said. "I would ask you if you missed me, but judged by how you are all staring at me as if you have seen a ghost I'd say you didn't." He bent down, grabbed his hat, stood back up straight and put his hat on again.

"What", Finn asked. "No dude that's not it at all! We are really happy to see you! You can't believe we don't want you here? Do you? I'm sorry! Did I do something wrong again? Did-"

"Finn", Victor said and smiled. "I was joking."

Finn blinked in confusion but then sighed.

"Thank God", he said wiping his brow and Victor laughed.

"Awww come here you!" Puck said and ran over and hoisted the shorter teen into his arms hugging him.

"Puck!" Victor objected, his hat nearly falling off again. Puck's arm was around his waist and Victor had to hold on to Puck's shoulder with one hand to not fall backwards… or to fall forwards and hang over Puck's shoulder.

"Viccy!" Santana cheered and they all hugged, well they were mostly hugging Puck or Victor's legs. Victor was laughing the whole time. What doubt he'd felt about them wanting him there was slowly ebbing away.

* * *

><p>"When did you get here", Kurt asked when they were all sitting on the red chairs. He and Victor were in the middle, surrounded by all their friends… well mostly surrounded. Mercedes was holding Victor's hand while Brittany sat on his lap, running her fingers through his green hair. Rachel was sitting on Kurt's lap and the others just sat around them.<p>

"I got here at noon", Victor confessed. "I witnessed your little reunion in the courtyard." They stared at him.

"Dude why didn't you come over", Sam asked and Victor sighed sadly.

"Victor", Mercedes asked because she sensed the hurt. Victor looked up at them.

"I heard you saying some things and didn't want to go over", he said. "I was… afraid to go over to you."

"What did you hear", Finn asked confused and then his eyes widen. "You heard Artie shout that the whole team was back together?"

Victor nodded.

"Aw shit man", Artie said. "I didn't mean that yo, honest! As soon as I yelled it Brittany slapped me and told me Victor wasn't there yet."

"Didn't you hear that", Kurt asked and Victor shook his head.

"Sue dragged me away just when you said it Artie", Victor mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be", Mercedes said leaning on his shoulder. "You're here now and we are _all_ back together now. The whole team and we are gonna kick butt at nationals."

"Your hair is really pretty", Brittany said. "Like your voice."

"Yeah", Puck cheered. "Come on Montgomery show us what that tenor can do!"

Victor chuckled and got up and sat down behind the piano. He turned to his audience and look directly at Rachel.

"This song", he said. "I dedicate to two people. First I dedicate it to my girlfriend Mercedes, who I love very, _very_ much." Mercedes blushed. "And secondly I dedicate it to Rachel Berry."

"What", Rachel asked shocked and pointed at herself. "Me?"

"Yes", Victor said and stretched his fingers slightly. "Because you girl has a screw loose if you think that you need a nose-job. Listen to the lyrics Rachel because I mean it."

"Okay", Rachel said in annoyance. "Who told Victor this?"

Everyone looked away from her and Victor smirked and started to play on the piano.

"Oh I've missed this", Tina said and took Mike's hand, smiling. Victor smiled too and sang:

**_Don't go changing, to try and please me  
>You never let me down before<br>Don't imagine you're too familiar  
>And I don't see you anymore<em>**

_**I wouldn't leave you in times of trouble**_  
><em><strong>We never could have come this far<strong>_  
><em><strong>I took the good times, I'll take the bad times<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'll take you just the way you are<strong>_

Rachel looked at her lap and Mercedes smiled at Victor.  
><strong><em><br>Don't go trying some new fashion  
>Don't change the color of your hair<br>You always have my unspoken passion  
>Although I might not seem to care<em>**

_**I don't want clever conversation**_  
><em><strong>I never want to work that hard<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just want someone that I can talk to<strong> _– Victor turned to look at Rachel and they locked gazes.**_  
>I want you just the way you are.<em>**

_**I need to know that you will always be**_  
><em><strong>The same old someone that I knew<strong>_  
><em><strong>What will it take till you believe in me<strong>_  
><em><strong>The way that<strong> I** believe in **you**.  
><strong>_  
>He turned to Mercedes and smiled widely at her and sang the last part:<br>**_  
>I said I love you and that's forever<br>And this I promise from the heart  
>I could not love you any better<br>I love you just the way you are._**

He finished playing and Mercedes ran over to him, hugging him close, while the others applauded. Rachel got up slowly and left. Kurt whispered something to Puck and he nodded and followed Rachel.

"I love you just the way you are too", Mercedes whispered to Victor. "I love you Victor Montgomery, crazy hair-fashion and fake names and all. I love you because of who you are."

Victor's brow furrowed when she said that he looked up at the door and saw Sue stand there. She held up a note that said:

"Who are you?"

Victor looked away from her and held Mercedes a little bit closer. When the others came over and started to pat his back and congratulate him… his smile was fake and no one, save one person, noticed.

* * *

><p>The next thing that happened, next day actually, was Victor nearly being rundown by a crying Quinn. He grabbed hold of her when she rounded the corner and kept them both from falling.<p>

"Nini", he asked confused, she looked up at him and then hugged him tight and he winced since his ribs started to protest and scream at him. But she was crying, his Nini was crying and he wouldn't stand for that. He put his arms around her smaller frame and leaned his head on hers. He made soothing noises and glared at every student that walked by… and that was laughing or pointing at Quinn. When a guy came nearby Victor reached out and grabbed him by the collar. He pulled the guy close and glared at him.

"Don't you have something better to do", he spat and the boy ran off. Quinn was still clutching him, harder and harder and after a bit he couldn't suppress the groan any longer. Quinn hurriedly backed away covering her mouth.

"I'm so sorry", she said, her eyes big and red from crying.

"What's going on Nini", Victor asked rubbing his side.

"Lucy Caboosey", Quinn sobbed out and ran again.

"Nini!" Victor called after her but she refused to turn to him. He turned around the corner and saw students holding something by one of the boards. He stalked over and students moved out of his way, why? He had a furious look on his face _and_ he was holding his trusty umbrella in his hand. He snatched the poster from the boy holding it and looked at it. He recognized Quinn… or Lucy Caboosey as the poster said. He growled and threw it into the trashcan. He noticed a smug Lauren stand nearby and he turned his burning glare to her. He nearly smirked when he saw her flee down the hallway, as far away from him as she could. He growled again and pointed with the umbrella at giggling students.

"This is a warning", he said. "If anyone bullies her about this you'll answer to me." He walked off.

* * *

><p>Kurt dragged Victor with him to the mall, filling him in on his plan to help Rachel snap out of this nose-crazy stuff. Victor had let Kurt dress him up so that they were in somewhat matching outfits. Where Kurt's clothes were red Victors were navy blue and were Kurt's clothes were navy blue Victor's were red. The same went for their fedoras. Victor's was navy blue with a red band and Kurt's was red with a navy blue band. They watched Puck and Rachel walk towards them.<p>

"Why did you bring me here", they heard Rachel say. "Is there a sell at Claire's?"

"I brought you here to knock some sense into you", Puck told her almost annoyed. "You won't listen to me. You won't listen to Finn."

"But you will listen to Barbara Streisand", Kurt said and both Puck and Rachel did a double take when they saw the two boys.

"Whoa dudes", Puck said.

"Thanks Puck", Victor said smiling. "We'll take it from here."

"Nice effort", Kurt added and Puck walked off. Rachel looked shell-shocked. "But only I-"

"Uh hum."

"_We_ can lead this Barbara-vention."

"Is she here", Rachel asked in awe.

"This is a mall in Ohio Rachel", Victor told her.

"Look Rachel", Kurt cut in. "Here's the deal."

"Do you want to disappoint her?" Victor finished.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Barbara", both boys said at the same time.

"Of course not guys, she's my idol", Rachel was sounding angry now.

"But if you get a nose job", Victor began.

"You will be spitting on her legacy", Kurt finished. "Barbara refused to believe that beauty could only be defined by the blonde, chiseled faces of Hitchcock's beauties."

"So she refined what beauty was", Victor continued, Rachel was glaring just slightly at the two of them. "And became the biggest female star in the world."

"But what if I can't be like her", Rachel asked, not angry or annoyed anymore. "Isn't she one in a billion?"

"So are you Rachel", both boys said in sync.

"You guys have to stop doing that", Rachel told them. "When did you become twins?"

"Rachel", Kurt said sternly. "If you let one misguided societal pressure make you change the way you look then you won't just be letting Barbara down." Rachel looked at her feet.

"You'll be letting down all the little girls who are gonna look at your beautiful face one day and see themselves", Victor said smiling slightly.

"You'll be taking away their inspiration too", Kurt said and smiled gently. He and Victor shared a look and Victor nodded. Kurt smiled and pointed at Rachel.

"I thought you'd be hesitant which is why I brought you here", Kurt said and backed towards the rail that was by the escalators.

"Perhaps our words might not inspire you", Victor added and stood beside Kurt.

"A song will" they both said and Kurt turned around and gave Puck a sign. An electro tune started to play and Kurt and Victor made synchronized "shimming".

"What are you doing", Rachel asked laughing at them. Suddenly boys started to dance around them and Kurt brought Rachel down the escalator. Victor stood on the floor above and watched, he wasn't allowed to dance around that much yet. Even though he wanted to. He laughed along with the other spectators during the whole dance part and cheered loudly when the number was over. He hurried down to the others and gave Rachel a hug.

"Seriously", Mercedes asked him and took off his fedora. "What _are_ you wearing?"

Victor pointed at Kurt.

"Blame him", he said and smiled.

"This is so great", Santana said happily. "We are such a tight group now."

Everyone laughed and agreed… but yet again Victor's face had a fake smile plastered on the lips and the same person noticed it.

* * *

><p>The next day Victor was walking down the hallway when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. He turned around and came face to face with Kurt and Mercedes. They were both having their T-shirts on for Glee, as did Victor, but he was still covering his and they were showing them.<p>

"What's up", Victor asked and the duo looked at each other.

"We need to talk to you", Kurt said. "Sit."

"Okay", Victor said and sat down on a desk.

"Victor what's up", Mercedes asked calmly.

"What do you mean", he asked.

"Honey you've been acting weird since you came back here", Kurt said crossing his arms.

"I've not been acting weird darling", Victor said. "When have I been acting weird?"

"Your smile."

"My smile?"

"It's fake."

"Kurt-"

"I can see it Victor. After you sang that song for Rachel your smiles get more and more fake every day. It started when Mercedes said that she loves you for who you are and then in the mall when Santana talked about how tight the group is… that fake smile came on again."

"Guys-"

"Victor we've been watching you all day", Mercedes said sounding a bit sad and worried. "When you think no one from Glee is around you look sad, confused, torn… like you don't know what to do with yourself."

"And you've been wearing the same jacket three days in a row and you know that is a crime", Kurt said and Victor sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"What does your shirt say?" Mercedes asked.

"Huh", Victor asked.

"Your shirt. For Glee… you are coming right?"

"Of course I…" Victor sighed again and took his jacket off. On his white it said: "Acting."

"Acting", Mercedes asked. "What do you mean?"

"I've been acting since I was 8", Victor said. "I've been Oliver Queen, a rich brat who thought he was better than everyone else and not liked by anyone and not liking anyone.

Jerome Adams a violent guy with a short fuse, who had two students sent to the nurse because he was beating them so badly.

Adam Jordan a shy boy that no one noticed arriving or noticed leaving, but learned how to read people.

Wes Montgomery who quickly became someone others could rely on, trust, talk to, seek comfort from, a leader. He was a leader and somewhat of a strict stick in the mud, but it was necessary. He followed rulebook from page one to the last but was the rock of the school, but a bore.

And now I've been Victor Montgomery a more relaxed version of Wes, a lot more outspoken than Adam but just as observant, more even tempered than Jerome but horrible when he loses his temper completely and still a rich boy… but not as bratty as Oliver Queen." He looked at them and they were looking worried. "I don't know who I am anymore. I thought I could just return to being Victor Montgomery… but then I heard and watched the Warblers in the courtyard and-"

"You realized your heart belong to two places", Mercedes said and walked over to him and hugged him. "Your heart belongs to McKinley and me, but it also belong at Dalton… where all your little brothers are running around… needing a strong leader now more than ever so that they can even stand a chance at nationals."

"But", Kurt said walking over. "You also feel like you would be betraying us and you love all of us. You know that we somewhat need you as well."

"And leaving you would hurt as much as staying does", Victor finished.

"It doesn't have to", Mercedes said. "You got a car, I got a car. Westerville is not that far away."

"But-"

"You could come visit us", Kurt said. "And we could come visit you. I know I will… you won't get rid of me that easy."

"But-"

"No buts Victor", Mercedes said. "You're unhappy here and you want to go back to Dalton. Before you got kidnapped you told me your biggest dream was for all this to be over so that you could return to Dalton."

"But Mercedes-"

"I said no buts. Victor I love you and I want you to be happy. With Kurt back we stand a chance at nationals and with both of you we'd win for sure… but… the Warblers are our friends too and without Kurt and you they are chanceless… they _need_ you more than we do."

"We will always be your friends Victor", Kurt said hugging his friend. "We just want you to be happy…"

Victor nodded and sighed he took out his phone and dialed his father's number.

"Dad", he said. "File my transfer-papers to Dalton… yeah… I've made up my mind…" He ended the call and the trio walked out, arms linked and they headed for the auditorium and what would be Victor's final performance with the New Directions… their friends just didn't know that yet.

* * *

><p>They joked around on the stage a bit, Victor still having a somewhat forced smile on his lips and then Schue came out onstage.<p>

"All right guys listen up", he said and they turned to him. "You all did really good this week. It was tough but I think we came closer as a team and I'm proud of you." They all smiled at him. "And now I'd like to be the first one to show off my custom T-shirt revealing something I was self-conscious about in the past, something I was born with and something I've come to accept about myself this past week. So, drumroll Finn."

Finn played and Schue turned around and then turned back showing them his T-shirt that read: "Butt chin." They all laughed happily and cheered.

"I like your chin Mr. Schue", Mercedes told their teacher.

"I would've went with 'Tears Up A Lot'", Tina teased.

"Is everyone here", Schue asked smiling.

"Not everyone", Rachel said as she entered. "I wanted to thank you guys for my Barbara-vention. And I have an announcement to make. I went to my doctor and… I cancelled my appointment. And then I went home and made this…" She opened her white jacket and showed them her "Nose"-T-shirt. She laughed and the others clapped their hands.

"Unfortunately I can't join in on today's dance number", Rachel went on. "My doctor said I had to stay away from vigorous choreography while my nose heals."

"Hey keep my company on the sidelines then", Victor said and put his arm around her shoulders. "I can't dance today either."

She smiled at him and put her arm around him.

"So thanks for being patient", Rachel continued. "And Finn next time watch out for the schnoz."

Finn played a little drumroll and Artie looked around.

"Where is Santana", he asked.

"Probably off somewhere making out with Karofsky", Sam said sourly. "Well he can have her."

Mike patted him on the back in a supportive way.

"Hit it", Schue said and he and Rachel and Victor moved to the sidelines watching their friends perform. When the number was getting closer to an end Mike ran over and dragged Rachel and Victor out onstage too. Victor threw away his black jacket to reveal his T-shirt but no one really noticed what it said during the number. When the number was over and they were all cheering and hugging… Tina noticed his T-shirt.

"Acting", she asked and they all turned to Victor, even Emma and Schue looked confused. Victor sighed and looked at them all.

"I've been acting for the biggest part of my life", he said. "And recently… I've not been sure on who I am anymore."

"Well what's your real name", Rachel asked. "It could be a start just knowing that."

Victor smiled and held his hand out to her.

"Wesley Meilin* Montgomery", he said. "Nice to meet you."

Rachel laughed and shook his hand.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, nice to meet you too Wesley", she said.

"Is that why you've been so sad since you came back", Brittany asked and they all stared at her. "Because you didn't know who you were?"

"Pumpkin you never cease to amaze me", Victor said smiling at her. "But you're not completely correct. I know exactly who I've been… it's the 'who I am' I'm not sure about."

"Well", Schue said. "We can figure that out together."

"No we can't", Victor said shaking his head and they all, save Kurt and Mercedes, stared at him.

"What", Mike asked.

"These past few days I've been trying", Victor said sadly. "Trust me I have… I've been trying to find myself here but… I just can't do it."

"Victor, Wesley… Wes", Mercedes concluded. "Doesn't feel at home here. His soul belongs to another place."

"And where exactly is that place", Schue asked.

"Dalton Academy", Victor explained. "I used to go to school there before getting sent here… I was a Warbler… the head council member and I… was the big brother of all boys in the Warblers and in the various groups I joined."

"So you're… transferring back", Finn asked and Victor nodded.

"I'm transferring… come Monday I start at Dalton again."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC *Wes' middle name is the name of a close friend of mine who happens to be Chinese ;)<strong>


	28. That's what friends are for

Part 28

"That's not fair!" Finn yelled. "You can't abandon us like that!"

"Oh so I didn't abandon the Warblers just like that", Kurt asked and crossed his arms scowling a bit.

"That was different", Sam said. "You weren't safe here."

"Yeah but Vic wasn't safe at Dalton", Mercedes said. "Now he is."

"You can't seriously be okay with this Mercedes", Rachel asked shocked. "Kurt!"

They started to argue, Victor had been quiet since he dropped the bomb and after just a bit of arguing between his girlfriend, best friend and the others he'd had enough.

"Enough!" he yelled at the top of his voice and they all shut up and turned to him with wide eyes.

"Vic", Puck began but Victor just held up his hand.

"Just… shut up please", his eyes were begging but his tone was deadly. "Ever since I came to this school I've been doing things for all of you and I have never done anything for my own sake. I've been fighting tooth and nail to keep you guys happy, safe and I've been trying to make you guys love yourselves. Is it too much for me to ask you to let me do something for my own sake just this once?"

He looked at them and they were all either looking at their feet or still slightly glaring at him. Mercedes and Kurt were smiling sadly. Puck, Finn, Mike and Sam looked kinda pissed off. Artie looked ashamed. Lauren looked sad. Brittany was crying. Quinn and Rachel were glaring at him. Tina looked sad… and then he heard angry steps behind him and turned around. When he did he got slapped in the face by Santana so hard it echoed around the auditorium with a louf: SLAP sound. Everyone stared in shock at the Latina. She was crying but she looked angry.

"You jerk", she shouted and started to slap on Victor with her smaller but powerful fists. "You jerk you jerk you jerk!"

"Santana", Victor tried to calm her down rubbing his cheek.

"You can't leave! You can't leave me! I _need_ you!" She was crying and he got a hold of her hands.

"Tanya", he said sharply.

"You jerk!" Santana screamed before she broke down crying and Victor pulled her close and she clung to him. "You jerk, you jerk, you jerk, you jerk!"

Victor just held her and rocked her back and forth.

"You can't leave", Santana whimpered.

"I have to Tanya", he said. "I need it… the Warblers need me."

"We need you too dude", Puck shouted angrily. "We need your badass tenor and your confident ass on the team."

"Puck if I stay here I won't be confident anymore", Victor said rubbing Santana's back while she sobbed. "I won't be happy and my confidence and my self-esteem will crumble and fall… I would be more of a burden than a help and besides you don't need my voice. You got Kurt back."

"But dude imagine the two of you singing a duet at nationals", Finn said. "You'd kill!"

"Finn I appreciate the compliment", Victor said and looked at the tall teen. "But the truth is that you don't need me. You are a tight knitted team."

"_We're_ a tight knitted team", Rachel corrected him. "Without you we will lose one of our leaders."

"Exactly", Victor said calmly. "You'd lose _one_ leader you'd still have Schue, Finn and you Rachel. The Warblers have _no one_."

"What do you mean", Quinn asked. "They've made it this far without you."

"That's… not completely true", Kurt said and they stared at him, except for Victor. "Victor's Warbler persona is Wes Montgomery… the Big Brother Warbler. Wes is also a person that has backup songs… everywhere. Those were the songs mostly used by the Warblers… Thad, the guy hugging me out on the courtyard, worked out some of them that were nearly finished… but now they've run out of options. When I left they lost their duet for nationals… and an awesome group number. The Warblers, they don't know I know this though, are in a state of panic and David and Thad are thinking about forfeiting… they are in _that_ kind of funk guys."

Brittany walked over to Victor and Santana and hugged both of them.

"I will miss you Rainbow", she said.

"I'll miss you too pumpkin", he said and smiled. "But you'll have everyone else and my dads will keep living in Lima, so you'll see me on weekends."

"Uh hum", Mercedes said smiling slightly.

"When I am not with my Mercy of course."

"Don't you dare hog that boy all to yourself", Quinn said warningly to Mercedes. "We still need to hang out some with Victor."

"Wes", Victor said. "From Monday it will be Wes."

"It will take some time to get used to", Mercedes said smiling. "But I want you to be happy and as you said, you will be here on weekends."

Victor smiled at her and then looked at Santana.

"We okay Tanya", he asked.

"Jerk", Santana told him and looked up at him. "But I understand why… just don't be a stranger… I still need you… I love you."

"And I need and love all you guys too", Victor looked around the room. "I know you guys must hate me now… but can you at least come wave me off Sunday evening?"

"I won't promise anything Montgomery", Puck grumbled.

"I understand _Noah_", Victor said smiling. Then he turned around and walked out of the auditorium.

"Hey", Rachel called and he turned in the doorway. "Thank you Victor. For everything."

"My pleasure Rachel", Victor said and walked out.

* * *

><p>When the school bell rang to signaling the end of the day a lot of students got huge eyes as they walked by some of the lockers. Victor Montgomery was emptying his locker! The seniors that went by shook his hand, gave him hugs and wished him good luck. He did the same to them and smiled.<p>

He had a box by his feet and a trash can. He threw old assignments that had been graded and signed by his dad. He saved stuff from Glee and all pictures he had. His locker was nearly littered with them. Courtesy of Brittany and Mercedes. That was why he had most pictures of him with either Brittany or Mercedes.

His favorite picture of him and Mercedes was a picture where the two of them were sitting underneath an umbrella when it was raining and sun at the same time. It wasn't just any umbrella, it was _his_ umbrella. He looked at the thing lying at his feet and shook his head. He had only planned to use it to avoid slushies the first day… but it became a trusted companion and weapon to him. He shook his head again and put the picture of him and Mercedes in his chest pocket. He remember the photgrapher being Mike.

He then took down one of him and Brittany and smiled fondly. He was helping her with her English class, she was supposed to write a poem and she sat on his lap, ran her fingers through his white hair and listened to whatever he was telling her. Brittany would always have a special place in his heart and he smiled.

He had pictures of himself with every single Glee Clubber. The one of him and Kurt was one he always smiled or snorted when he saw, the one from the mall around Christmas when Victor kissed him. He also had a picture of them singing to Burt and Carole at the wedding.

He had a picture of him and Artie. The two of them were goofing off in the choir room. Victor was playing the violin and Artie the guitar. They were trying to outshine the other with various solos. Both were smiling happily and Artie had messed up Victor's hair to make him look like a colorful version of Beethoven or something. Victor had "burrowed" Artie's glasses as well and was wearing them. He looked really odd.

His favorite picture of him and Mike was a bit blurry because the boys were swing dancing, with Mike as the lead because he was taller… that was Mike's only argument.

Victor also loved the picture of him and Tina, they looked like siblings. It was taken when Victor had chocolate brown hair. It reminded him a little of a prom picture. He was holding his arm around her waist and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. He tried to remember what the picture was about and soon it came to him, it was when Tina had accompanied him and Kurt on a shopping spree and Kurt had joked about them looking alike, being the two colorful Asians of McKinley. Tina had proclaimed that she needed a picture with her color brother then and there and Kurt snapped this "prom" picture. He put the pictures away and moved to the next of them.

The first one was of him and Lauren, snapped at the hospital actually. She was hugging him and he was hugging her. She was having a real smile on her face for once. He put the picture away and took the next one.

It was of him and Sam, they were playing games on Finn's X-box, during one of the boys-nights. It was a team game, so Sam and Victor had been on a team and they had just beaten… someone. They were grinning and high-fiving.

The picture of him and Finn was also a nice one. It was before the football game and the two of them were sitting on the field and they were laughing like crazy at something someone off camera had said. They were leaning somewhat on each other while they laughed.

The picture of him and Puck was taken at Valentine's Day, before Puck's performance to Lauren. Puck had his guitar on and Victor was imitating him and they were just goofing off. He put the pictures of his three bros in his box and then took the last picture… of him and Santana.

It was taken just after regionals, when he'd gotten that price for M.V.P. She was hugging him, her arms around his neck and he was having his arms around her waist. They were both grinning at the camera. He knew that people that saw the photo and didn't know about his and Santana's "sibling" relationship would take the picture for one where a girlfriend and boyfriend were hugging. But everyone in Glee Club knew it was a brother and a sister hugging.

Next picture was of him and Quinn. She was wearing a white sun dress and they were waltzing around the choir room. It was taken after the championship game, when the two had become friends again and Quinn had told him that she wished she'd dared to ask him to waltz with her during the Hudson-Hummel wedding. Sam couldn't waltz and she had seen him waltz with Mercedes, Brittany and Tina. So Victor made up for it then.

The last picture he had was of him and Rachel it was taken from their _Evita_ performance and he loved the look in their eyes. There was amusement, competition and dislike there in one big humble. Rachel looked absolutely beautiful and he had no doubt she'd make a perfect Broadway Evita one day. He looked funny as Che but the number had been awesome. He smiled and put the picture in the box.

"So you really are leaving", a voice asked behind him and he twirled around. Coach Beiste was standing there.

"Yeah… Coach", he said and shut the now empty locker. "I… just…"

"I understand buddy", she said and smiled and patted his shoulder gently. "You've been good for this school Victor and am I right when I assume that this school has been good for you too?"

Victor chuckled.

"Yeah", he said. "This school, with all its crazy people, has been good for me. With all the drama, laughter, tears, fights, slushies, shootings, hostage-situations, blackmailing, schemes and music I can't say it's been boring. I was a football player!"

"No", Beiste said with a chuckle. "A lot of things have happened here." She pulled the boy into a hug. "Take care of yourself buddy."

"Always", he said and hugged her back. "You too."

He slung his bag over his shoulder, took his box and his umbrella and headed for the door.

"Give me that", Mike suddenly said popping up out of nowhere and took the box and helped Victor carry it.

"Thanks Mike", Victor said and smiled, then his bag got ripped from him. "Hey!"

"What", Sam said and slung the bag over his shoulder. "I want to help too!"

Victor smiled and put his arm around Sam's shoulders and they headed out the doors together… but they just got down the stairs when they had to stop, because there stood Sue.

"Lieutenant", she said with that dull tone of hers.

"General", he said in the same kind of tune. "Lieutenant Ruthless asks for permission to leave the premises ma'am!" He saluted her and stood in attention like a true soldier. Mike and Sam stared at him. He held his umbrella like a riffle even.

"Granted Lieutenant", Sue said calmly. "At ease solider."

"Good", Victor said and threw his arms around her.

"You're touching me", she said.

"You said at ease so I can touch you and not breaking regulation", he said with a smirk. Mike and Sam were staring at him. He should be a dead man… if he hadn't been himself. Sue sighed and put her arms around the boy, hugging him too. She patted his back and then pushed him off of her, which was hard because he was having a good grip on her.

"Enough soldier", she said and he grinned innocently. "And remove that stupid halo from above your head."

Victor reached up, took the imaginary halo and threw it away. He then turned to her and she held out her hand.

"Good to have you in my organization", she said and he took her hand.

"What organization", he asked smiling cheekily.

"_My_ organization… and I am sorry for that blackmailing thing."

"Coach you wouldn't be you without the blackmailing", Victor said and let go of her hand. "Take care Coach." He turned away and walked with Sam and Mike.

"And get rid of that green hair of yours", she yelled after him. "If it rains flowers will start growing and gardeners will mistake you for a bush and try to trim your head!"

"I love you too!" he yelled back and got into his car with Sam and Mike.

"Shut up!" she yelled and he blew her a kiss. With an annoyed huff she stormed into the school, but when the doors closed behind her… she smiled.

* * *

><p>Sunday evening James Montgomery was putting a few bags into his car while Howard was leaning on it. They'd drive Wes to Dalton this evening and everything was ready. His son only had to de-color his hair or the boys at Dalton wouldn't recognize him. Mercedes was inside helping him and saying their goodbyes. James shut the trunk and stood beside Howard.<p>

"It's gonna be odd without our colorful boy around", Howard said. "I know it hasn't been long but I've gotten used to his colorful self."

"Don't worry", James said. "He told me that when the boys have met him and he's told them everything he'll start coloring it again… mostly to annoy Kurt and probably freak the Warblers out a bit."

"He won't go back in uniform will he", Howard asked amused.

"No… why?"

Howard smirked and took out his I-phone and showed his fiancée the video Mercedes had sent him when Victor was getting sexy with Holly Holliday. James blushed and turned his face away, Howard laughed.

"Good God", James said. "Please tell me I did not just see my son get sexy with a teacher."

"Fine I won't", Howard said.

"What kind of school was that?"

"A crazy place…"

They looked up when they heard voices coming down the street and they smiled when they saw the New Directions, with Kurt in front, walking up to their house.

"Oh good you haven't left yet", Kurt said happily. "Is Victor ready?"

"Kurt you know his name will be Wes when he steps out of that house", James said smiling.

"Maybe so", Kurt said. "But he will always be Vic to us."

"Aw thank you Kurt", a voice said from the door and they looked up and saw Mercedes stand with an Asian boy with black hair. He was dressed in the same pants he'd worn when he danced with Holly and a tight T-shirt as well.

"Are you doing this to torture me or the Warblers", Kurt asked grinning.

"Both", Wes Montgomery said and made a little spin. Kurt had to look away or else he would check out his best friend's ass again.

"Wow", Santana said. "This Wes boy is hot."

"Tanya", Wes said and cocked an eyebrow. "I'm warning you."

"Oh come on homo", she teased walking up to him in a seducing way. "Just one peck?"

"No bitch. You are not single and neither am I and besides you're my sister so it would be weird."

"Pretty please", she teased fluttering her eyelashes at him and Mercedes sighed.

"Kiss her", she told her boyfriend and he stared at her. "Or we'll never hear the end of it. But no tongue."

"Wouldn't dream of it", Wes said and then gave Santana a quick peck on the lips. The Latina smiled and then hugged him and then Mercedes before she all but bounced over to Brittany.

"Dude", Finn said. "Is that really you?"

Santana, Kurt, Mercedes and Wes looked at each other and smirked.

"No I'm an alien named Stewie", Wes said grinning. He held his hand up like a Vulcan. "I come in peace."

"Really?" Finn asked in awe and everyone else, even Brittany, laughed. She'd seen aliens and Wes didn't look like one, not even if he was wearing a holographic transmitter on his body. If he had he'd be shimmering and move a bit slower.

"No Finn it's me", Wes said smiling fondly. "Victor/Wes Montgomery."

"Dude… not cool!" Finn said and crossed his arms and everyone else laughed again. Then Wes sighed and turned to Mercedes.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye then huh", he asked and she nodded with a sigh. He kissed her gently and smiled.

"Hey no tears", he wiped her tears away. "I will be back next weekend, don't worry _and_ I _am_ bringing you to prom."

"But-"

"I pay everything don't you worry… and don't you _dare_ decline!"

Mercedes smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You are a good guy Wes", she said and smiled. "I'm so happy and lucky to have you."

"And I'm happy to have you my luxurious girl", Wes said and kissed her again.

"Uh hum", James said smirking.

"Oh put a sock in it", Wes said and made a shooing motion with his hand. James raised his eyebrows and turned to Artie.

"What have you done with my well-behaved boy", he asked.

"Uh…" Artie began.

"Lay off them dad", Wes said and turned to his dad. "I am an actor. I was never well-behaved."

"True", Howard said. "You have that after your dad."

"Hey!" James objected sounding offended. Then Wes made everyone in the New Directions stare. He started to bicker with his father in Cantonese. Mike looked surprised first but then he grinned. Mr. Montgomery started to bicker back in Cantonese. Howard just rolled his eyes. Mike was the only one who understood what they were saying and after a bit he started to laugh hysterically. Santana glared at him and then at father and son.

"Stop that!" she told them and they looked at her. "Channel two!"

"Sorry", Wes said and grinned sheepishly. "I've just haven't bickered with my dad in Cantonese in a while. It's fun."

"You speak Chinese", Sam asked and Wes nodded. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Victor Montgomery was adopted remember? So why would he speak Cantonese?"

"Oh… didn't think of that." James said something more in Cantonese but Wes ignored him and turned to Santana and held his arms open. Santana gave him a huge hug and he then went to hug everyone else. The hug he got from Puck was the hardest. The 'badass' boy was the biggest softy Wes knew, he would never say it out loud though.

"Ack! Puck. Can't. Breathe!" Wes groaned and the bigger boy let go of him. Wes put a hand on Puck's shoulder and breathed heavily. Then he turned to Brittany and she jumped into his arms bridal style. He laughed and spun around with her and she threw her head back and laughed happily. He sat her down and she hugged him close, a bit sad. He kissed the top of her head before he let her go and she walked over to Santana. He then turned to Kurt and smiled. Kurt flew into his arms and hugged Wes as close as he could. Wes hugged him back.

"Hey don't cry Kurt", he said. "I won't be that far away. This won't be g-"

"Don't say it", Kurt sniffled. "Just like with Blaine… I'll never say goodbye to you."

Wes smiled gently.

"Well how about I'll see you later then?" he asked and looked into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt nodded. "See you later."

"Good", Wes said and smirked. "And Mercy said I just _had_ to do this one more time."

He gave Kurt a peck on the lips and Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Santana snapped pictures. Kurt looked stunned as always and then turned red with fury.

"VICTOR!" he screamed and swung at his friend's head. Wes ducked.

"Whoa that was close", he said grinning.

"VICTOR MONTGOMERY YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" Kurt was red in the face from anger and humiliation. He knew the kiss didn't mean anything but is was embarrassing to have your best friend just kiss you like that in front of everyone. Wes looked around.

"Who's impossible", he asked grinning innocently. Kurt could _swear_ he saw a halo light up above his friend's head with a bing-sound.

"You…" he began. "I… You are the most… I've never… You sir… I… You… kiss… I hate…"

"Aw you're cute when you're flustered", Wes said and dodged another swing from Kurt's small but powerful fist. "Whoa easy there darling you nearly hit me."

"That was the point!" Kurt yelled, but Wes saw him fight the grin. Kurt swung again and Wes ducked again. "Stand still!"

"And get hit", Wes said and dodged another swing. "Forget it."

Kurt glared at him and Wes gave him his most innocent smile and put his hands together like an angel and Kurt _could_ see the halo this time. He tried to glare but then both boys started to laugh.

"You are incorrigible", Kurt laughed and gave Wes another hug.

"That's why you love me darling", he said and patted Kurt's back while wiggling his eyebrows.

"And you know it honey", Kurt said and smiled. A hand landed on Wes' shoulder and he turned to his dad.

"Time to go Wes", James said.

"Sure", Wes said and turned to his friends. "See you guys later 'kay?"

"Uh uh not yet", Mercedes said. "You see…"

"We don't want to be worse than the Warblers and send you off without a song", Finn said. "It was all Sam's idea!"

Wes grinned at Sam and the other boy grinned back.

"Now", Finn said and looked at Howard. Howard nodded and turned on the stereo in the car. Wes stared at him. He didn't know his father had been a part of this. To keep it simple for himself and James and Howard he called James dad and Howard father. The music started and Wes smiled when he heard the familiar harmonica tunes. He smiled wide and then Mercedes started to sing: (_Mercy, _**Kurt, _Artie, _**_Santana_ All)

_And I never thought I'd feel this way  
>And as far as I'm concerned<br>I'm glad I got the chance to say  
>That I do believe I love you<em>

_And if I should ever go away  
>Well then close your eyes and try<br>To feel the way we do today and then if you can remember_

_Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
>Knowing you can always count on me for sure<br>_That's what friends are for  
>For good times and bad times<br>I'll be on your side forever more  
>That's what friends are for<p>

Kurt walked over and slung his arm around Wes' shoulders.  
><em><br>_**Well you came and opened me  
>And now there's so much more I see<br>And so by the way I thank you**

**_And then for the times when we're apart  
>Well then close your eyes and know<br>These words are coming from my heart  
>And then if you can remember<br>_**_  
><em>**Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
>Knowing you can always count on me for sure<br>**That's what friends are for  
>For good times and bad times<br>I'll be on your side forever more

_Whoa oh oh*  
>Keep smilin', keep shinin'*<br>Knowing you can always count on me for sure*__  
><em>That's what friends are for  
><em>For good times and bad times<br>I'll be on your side forever more_  
>That's what friends are for<p>

**_Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
>Knowing you can always count on me for sure<em>**_  
><strong>Can't I tell you?<strong>  
><em>That's what friends are for  
><strong><em>For good times and bad times<br>_**I'll be on your side forever more  
><strong>That's what friends are for<strong>

"Uh huh", Mercedes said and leaned her head on Wes' shoulder.

He chuckled. "Yeah", he said and put his arms around Mercedes and Kurt.  
><em><span>That's what friends are for<span>  
><span>Keep smilin' keep shinin'<span>  
><span>Only for sure<span>  
>That's what friends are for<em>

Wes hugged them all one last time, kissed Mercedes, ruffled Kurt's hair and kissed him on the cheek, hugged Brittany and Santana close and lastly got into the car and it drove off.

* * *

><p>Wes was amazed that his room was in the, nearly, same state he left it in. His books and papers from his study session was still on his desk, his music sheets were still spread out on the bed and it was all covered in a bit of dust. His dirty laundry had been washed though. He turned to his dad and father and cocked an eyebrow.<p>

"The school think you've been studying abroad", James said calmly. "I knew we would find them this time."

Wes just shook his head and put his bag down and started to gather up all his sheet music and old school work. His dads helped him clean and Wes was happy that the boys of the dorm were down eating dinner in the dining hall. He didn't want them to see him before he could meet with all the Warblers.

He just didn't know how to reintroduce himself to them. He was nervous and scared. How would they react? Would they be angry when they realized that he'd been at McKinley all this time? Would they hate him for lying to them? Would they recognize him? Would they want him back when they realized where he'd been and _who_ he'd been?

And most of all… would they like the new him? The true him? Wes "stiff" Montgomery was gone as was Victor "wild" Montgomery. The new and improved Wes Montgomery was a mix of both guys. Just as confident, stern, calm, collected and "leaderish" as Wes Montgomery but as fun, relaxed, sneaky, cheeky, witty and crude as Victor Montgomery. Yes Victor had been a bit crude at times. Wes jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. It was Howard.

"Are you nervous", Howard asked.

"Scared", Wes answered and sighed. "Thanks for all your help."

"Baby if you want us to stay we will."

"No", Wes said and started to roam through his bag. "This is something I have to do myself."

"What are you looking for", James asked and Wes straightened up, holding his umbrella. "Seriously Wes?"

"Just for now… I feel… safer… I'll see you Friday?"

James and Howard both nodded, hugged him close, kissed the top of his head and then they left.

* * *

><p>This was it, his heart was in his throat, blood pulsing in his ears, his hands sweaty around the umbrella, his knees nearly shaking and his breathing showing just how nervous he was.<p>

'_This is ridiculous_', he thought. '_Man up Montgomery! They are still your friends! They won't hate you! They will be happy to see you… Good God… what if they don't like the new me? What if they hate me for hiding from them in clear view? Will they want to kick my ass? Will they be mad? Will they feel betrayed? Good Gaga stop it! Man up! It's simple. Reach out your hand… Okay now let go of your umbrella with _one_ hand. Good. It wasn't so hard… okay… breathe. Grip the door handle… Wow was it always this cold or is my hand just warm? Maybe I could just stand here for a while and… no no no stop it Montgomery! Focus damn it! Great now I'm fighting with myself in my own head… McKinley _has_ made me crazy. Now you're sidetracking again! Open the damn door! I can't… Yes… no… maybe later… I… You… God damn it! Man up Montgomery!_' The door opened, he opened it quietly. '_See that wasn't so hard now was it? Of course it was… I'm just gonna shut up now. Good Gaga I am crazy._'

He stopped thinking… tried to anyway and stepped into the room. No one was watching him. They were all focused on Blaine. He was surrounded by Warblers and they were singing _Bills, Bills, Bills_. They sounded… decent. Wes scrunched up his nose. Some of the tenors were off key and so were some of the basses. He rolled his eyes and rolled up imaginary sleeves. The boys were dancing and Wes decided to have a little fun. The curtains were drawn over the windows and the only light in the room came from the chandeliers in the roof. Wes grinned, wickedly, made a little tap dance, pushed his hat down a bit over his eyes and used the tip of his umbrella to turn off the lights. He leaned on the umbrella as it hit the button. At once he heard a crash as someone stumbled and then… many voices cried out in surprise. Wes smirked and jumped over a sofa soundlessly and sat down on it, draping a leg over the other and spun his umbrella around in one hand.

"What's the big idea!"

That was David, of that he was certain.

"Someone get the lights!"

"Move your foot from my face!"

"Whose hand is that?"

"Sorry!"

"Uh who is touching…"

"Sorry!"

"Ouch don't scream in my ear!"

"Where that stupid light switch?"

"What happened?"

"Nicky where are you?"

"This is… ow!"

Wes fought to keep his laughter at bay and then the lights came on. Nick had found the light switch by the door. He was on his knees reaching up to it and he turned back to watch where he came from. The Warblers were all in a tangled heap on the floor. All of them were tangled up with another. Blaine was lying on top of Thad, their noses practically touching. They stared at each other and blushed… scrambling off of each other.

"What the hell happened?" David asked standing up by the sofa Wes was occupying. He hadn't seen him, no one had.

"Who knows", Jeff said rubbing his head.

"Well we better fucking make ow!" David jumped when something slapped him on the head.

"Mind your language", a very familiar voice said and David twirled around. On the couch sat a boy in black denim, black shoes, black T-shirt, black hat that was pushed down a bit so you couldn't see his eyes and he was twirling an umbrella in his hand.

"Excuse me", David asked him rubbing his head. "What the hell, did you just hit me with an umbrella?"

"I did…" the guy answered calmly. "The gavel was too far away. And you sang off key by the way."

"Who are you", Blaine asked rubbing his head. "What are you doing here? Are you from Vocal Adrenaline?"

"Vocal Adrenaline you insult me", the guy said with a snort and got up. He dropped the umbrella onto the couch, gripped his hat and threw it to the side. "Surely you know me better than that Blaine."

The Warblers all gaped and stared with huge eyes at the guy. They never thought, except Trent, that they would see him again. But there he was, standing in front of them, grinning cheekily and looking calm and happy.

"Wes?" Thad asked shaken out of his stupor and he flew up.

"Well it ain't Santa Clause Thad", Wes Montgomery said smiling. "Good to see you."

"WES!" Thad shouted, jumped over the coffee table and tackled the older boy with a hug. Wes smiled and held Thad as hard as he possible could without hurting him. Thad was burying his face in the crook of Wes' neck and Wes was burying his face in Thad's hair. Both boys just held each other, so happy they were silently crying. Trent was grinning like a maniac.

"You're back!" he shouted and ran over and threw his arm around Wes and Thad.

"YAHOO!" Jeff shouted and did the same and one by one the Warblers rammed the hugging duo. Wes laughed and looked up smiling so big his face ached.

"Good to see you man!"

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Are you staying for good?"

"Did they catch them?"

"Are you staying?"

"What have you been up to?"

"Have you missed us?"

"Of course he missed us you dolt! Wait you did miss us right?"

"Guys!" Wes yelled happily and they shut up. "Can't breathe here… Do you mind letting go of me?"

"NO!" the Warblers said in unison. Wes just shook his head and ignored his aching body. He was crying now, from happiness. He was so happy to be home. To be with his brothers again. So happy that his nightmare was finally over. So happy that he was finally safe. So happy that nothing in the world could ever ruin it. He was home. He was happy. He was alive. He was healing. And he was safe.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC the lines marked * is Santana singing but the site refused to mark the lines the way I wanted -_-<strong>


	29. Wes is Victor? No way!

Part 29

The boys all wanted to sit by Wes' side after the hug and they were arguing a bit. Wes rolled his eyes and surprised everyone by walking over to two of the tables, pushed the chairs aside and then turned to the others.

"Well what are you standing there for?" he asked. "Help me push the tables together." It wasn't a question and they knew it and they all grinned and helped him move the heavy tables.

"Now what", Jeff asked as they put the fifteen chairs around the two tables. Wes grinned innocently and jumped onto the two tables and stood in the middle. The others stared at him.

"What", he asked. "Take a seat and you'll all be close to me and we can stop this fight." He sat down cross-legged and grinned, he let the umbrella rest in his lap. The boys all took their seats.

"Are you okay", Trent asked when he saw the wide smile on Wes' face.

"Never been better Trent", Wes said happily and then smirked. "If we don't count the little show we put up at Christmas."

"Shut up!" Trent said glaring at him warningly.

"Aw but Trent", Wes almost whined. "The boys have already seen the picture. I can do it again."

"Stay away from me you crazy person!" Trent said and pointed at Wes warningly. Wes just grinned innocently.

"What", he asked Trent. "You didn't like it?"

Trent spluttered something and Wes laughed.

"It's not funny!" Trent yelled red in the face.

"But it is!" Wes squeaked out between fits of laughter. "The Warblers think I'm your new boyfriend and I know that you all had a funny time watching my-"

"Wes!" Trent objected still red in the face.

"What it's true", Wes looked 'innocent' again. "Why do you think I chose these jeans?" He stood up and made a little spin. Trent blushed even more and Wes sat down while laughing.

"Oh come on Trent", Wes said happily. "I am flattered really and besides it could've been worse."

"How", Trent asked.

"You could've kissed a girl underneath that mistletoe."

"Better than kissing you", Trent grumbled and Wes laughed.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad", he said. "I'm a ten out of ten."

"Where ten is the worst."

"In that case I'm a one."

"Then the scale is one lowest and ten highest."

"Then I'm a five and don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Trent grumbled something underneath his breath and Wes made a little victory move with his hands. The other boys were staring at them and Blaine leaned over and prodded at Wes' knee.

"What", Wes asked him.

"Who are you and what have you done with Wesley Montgomery?" Blaine asked.

"And what are you and Trent talking about", David asked. "When did you kiss him and _why_ did you do that little spin on the table? What's gotten into you?"

"I'm just happy", Wes said grinning.

"Wes you are… different", Thad said. "I've never seen you this relaxed." Wes theatrically lied down on the table and looked asleep. "What are you doing?"

Wes opened one eye and looked at Thad.

"Relaxing", he said and closed his eye again.

"What's wrong with you", Fred asked concerned. "You're not acting like yourself."

"Au contraire mon ami", Wes said and sat up. "This is the closest to the truest me you'll ever meet."

"Huh", everyone said and Wes sighed. Serious again.

"The Wes you're thinking of is only part of the real me", Wes said and scratched the back of his head. "I've changed… I've found a different side to me and I like that side… and my old self. So I mix them up and this is the result. A more easy going and witty Wes Montgomery… still strict when it comes to Warblers, student council and school… but more relaxed and 'fun'."

"I like this guy", Jeff said happily.

"Thank you Jeffy", Wes said happily.

"Aha!" Thad suddenly exclaimed and flew up pointing at Wes. "I know!"

"Know what", Wes asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Why you're acting like this!" Thad smirked. "You're nervous."

Wes snorted. "I'm not nervous."

"Yes you are!" Blaine exclaimed. "You overdo everything when you are nervous! Even relaxing! And you always give us 'sweet' nicknames when you're nervous!"

Wes grumbled something and David put a hand on his knee.

"What's going on buddy", he asked. "Does this nervous act have something to do with what I asked?"

"Or where you've been all this time", Nick asked.

Wes rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. He looked around the room.

"Okay", he said. "I'll tell you. But first… please forgive me for this and try to wait with the questions until I'm done okay?"

They all nodded and Wes started to talk. He told them _everything_. From when he witnessed the murder, how he moved around, how he came to Dalton, how Veronica got killed and lastly… how he got to McKinley and of course… being Victor.

"No", Blaine said and shook his head. "No."

"What", Wes asked confused.

"You were _not_ Victor", Blaine said and Wes could see the hurt in his eyes. But what kind of hurt was it?

"I was."

"No!" Blaine stood up. "There is no way I could've been so close to you so many times and didn't even recognize you!"

"Blaine my hair was… colorful", Wes said sharply. "We didn't spend _that_ much time together. We were never really close when we did hang out and recently I realized something."

"What", Blaine spat.

"I talked lighter, acted sunnier, acted more like a normal teenager", Wes said looking into Blaine's eyes. "There was _nothing_ about me that you would recognize."

"Your face-"

"My hair pulled all attention to it and sometimes I wore colored lenses and they did the same."

"No", Blaine shook his head. "I still don't believe it was you. There's no proof of-"

"Fred", Wes said and turned to the beat boxing Warbler. "At sectionals you congratulated Victor on a job well done and he did the same right?"

"Uh yeah", Fred said. "How did-"

"And Rock", Wes turned to said Warbler. "You, Trent and Fred followed the blonde Victor Montgomery when he ran backstage correct?"

"Yeah", Rock answered hesitant. "But-"

"Trent, you guys lost him outside a janitor's closet right", Wes went on and Trent nodded. "When you guys were out there a janitor suddenly came out wearing grey overalls and cap. He was pushing a tool/cleaning cart in front of him and asked you to let him through right?"

The three boys stared at him.

"It was Victor!" Fred exclaimed. "I _knew_ it!"

"Heck he even said it", Rock said. "Wait a minute…" he turned to Wes. "We didn't tell anyone about that janitor."

"So how do you think _I_ know", Wes said and crossed his arms.

"But… but… but…"

"Thad", Wes turned to the shorter boy who was looking at him with big eyes. "The first time you saw Victor with colored hair was on Kurt's laptop when they were using Skype. Victor's hair was orange."

"Yeah", Thad mumbled.

"After that call you and Kurt decided to plot-"

"We know that story", Thad squeaked horrified.

"Ah I'm not done yet", Wes smirked. "After you all had watched that video Kurt show you of Victor and Holly Holliday and after your _Animal_ affair Kurt called me up and we talked. You overheard and called to Victor to come to Dalton wearing those jeans. Victor called you a puppy-hobbit and told you to shut up and you and Kurt asked about that at the same time and Victor said-"

"That he called me that because I'm as adorable and cuddly as a puppy and I'm a hobbit", Thad said wide-eyed.

"You told Victor you are not that short and he answered that David seems to like you the way you are and that you don't have to b-"

Wes mouth was suddenly covered by a very red-faced Thad's hands. Everyone was staring at the duo, Wes was grinning, you could see it on his eyes, and Thad looked horrified and embarrassed. Nick, Jeff and a few other boys looked curious. Fred, Rock and a pair of other boys looked at Wes with awe, hurt or anger. David and Blaine were the only ones that looked as if they didn't believe him. Trent was smiling and Thad was still wide eyed… and covering Wes' mouth. David rose and grabbed hold of Thad's shoulders and pulled him away. Wes was smiling softly at him but then… it was as if a rubber band snapped. Thad flew at him and started to slap on him with his hands.

"Asshole!" he yelled. "You don't say those things to people! What is wrong with you?"

Wes just laughed and held up his arm to protect himself.

"You complete jerk!" Thad went on. "I couldn't be in the same room as David for the rest of the day without blushing!"

"That's not my fault", Wes said and dodged a swat at his head. "Don't be so proper Thaddy."

"Proper? You told me that my boyfriend loves my size because I don't have to bend down too much to give him a blow-job!"

The room became quiet and Thad put his hands over his mouth red as a tomato in the face. David was also blushing… and the others broke out laughing. Wes pulled Thad into a hug and the smaller boy nearly cried when the wave of safeness and warmth washed over him, how he always felt when Wes hugged him. It could also be from feeling more embarrassed than he ever had before in his entire life. Wes was chuckling and kissed the top of Thad's head. Thad couldn't help but grin at that, Wes always did that to him and _only_ him… at least that he know of now.

* * *

><p>"So do you boys believe me now or do you need more proof", Wes asked when the laughter died down. He was still sitting on the table and was still hugging the embarrassed Thad, Trent suspected though that it was not the reason they were hugging. Wes and Thad were really close in Thad's freshmen and sophomore year. They had drifted apart a little when Thad started to open up to everyone else, but maybe they both just needed this. They needed the sense of familiarity and that truth was that they were both there. Taking care of someone always made Wes relax and being held by someone always helped Thad relax. That's why no one questioned it.<p>

"I still don't believe you", David all but spat.

"Very well then", Wes got up and Thad looked at him quizzically. "I know how to change your mind." Wes jumped down from the table… and over Nick and Jeff's heads when he did. He whistled and walked over to the piano while everyone else was staring at him.

"What are you doing", David asked but then Wes started to play. They all know that intro. It was the intro to the _Winner Takes It All._

**I don't wanna talk** – After that first line their mouths dropped open in shock. They'd know Victor's voice anywhere after that performance at regionals.**  
>About the things we've gone through<br>Though it's hurting me  
>Now it's history<br>I've played all my cards  
>And that's what you've done too<br>Nothing more to say  
>No more ace to play<strong>

**Los dioses por placer  
>eligen sin querer<br>sus dados a rodar  
>marcan nuestro azar<strong>

**Va todo al ganador  
>le deja su dolor<br>es como debe ser  
>hoy igual que ay<strong>

He suddenly changed the tune and played and sang:

**Push me up against the locker  
>And hey, all I do is shake it off<strong>  
><strong>I'll get you back when I'm your boss<br>I'm not thinking 'bout you haters  
>'Cos hey, I could be a superstar<br>I'll see you when you wash my car  
><strong>**  
>All of the dirt you've been throwing my way<br>It ain't so hard to take  
>That's right<br>'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name  
>And I'll just look away<br>That's right**

**Just go ahead and hate on me or run your mouth**  
><strong>So everyone can hear<strong>  
><strong>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down<strong>  
><strong>Baby I don't care<strong>  
><strong>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out<strong>  
><strong>You wanna be, you wanna be<strong>  
><strong>A loser like me<strong>  
><strong>A loser like me<strong>  
><strong>A loser like me<strong>

He stopped playing and turned to David.

"Do you believe me _now_ Mitchell or do I need to make it even clearer?"

David just nodded mutely.

"I don't get it", Nick suddenly said. "If you were Victor and at McKinley _and_ met us all those times… why didn't you say anything?"

"Yeah and why did Trent say he'd been to school with Victor", Jeff asked and then it dawned on him and he twirled around to Trent. "You knew?"

Trent blushed.

"I… I've known since Christmas", Trent said.

"WHAT?" the others, but Wes, yelled outraged.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"How could you keep this from us?"

"What the hell!"

"Dude not cool!"

"You jerk!"

"How could you?"

"HEY!" Wes' yell shut all the other boys up and he stalked over and jumped onto the table again and glared at them. "Don't you dare yell at Trent. He didn't tell you to protect me."

"What", Rock asked confused.

"If Trent had told you where and who I was you'd start hanging out with me and those fucking jerks would've figured out who I was. They'd get me and hurt me. Trent took a great risk calling me out in the mall at Christmas and I scolded him for it.

I yelled at him when he called me before your GAP-attack-fiasco, I told him to never call me again because he was risking the safety of all of you and me! I didn't want him to tell you and I didn't tell you so that I could keep you guys safe from Clive and Owen!

Do you know how hard it was being so close to you guys all the time? I don't think you understand how many times I nearly blew my cover. Like on the Lonely Hearts Dinner, Kurt noticed me sing along with the tenor harmony! And do you know how hard I had to fight to not run over to you at competition or at Breadstix and yell: 'Guys it's me I'm alive, okay and I'm in Lima'? I wanted you safe and I wanted Clive and Owen away from me. I didn't want them to find me."

"But they did", Blaine said dryly and then regretted it. The room became so quiet you would've heard a pin fall to the floor. Wes sighed and sat down on the table. It sunk in then, with all of them. Victor Montgomery had been kidnapped, their friend, their big brother and leader was Victor Montgomery… which meant _Wes_ had been kidnapped and hurt. Kurt and Trent had told them about the situation when Victor was at the hospital. They all knew. They all knew that their friend, leader, brother had been badly hurt and nearly died.

Wes didn't have to open his eyes to know that they were all looking at him sadly. The Warblers were looking at their friend, brother, leader and noticed that he had fading cuts and bruises on his face, they noticed he was thinner and a bit paler than normal. One of the boys whose name was Luke was sitting behind Wes but now he got up, put his arms around Wes' and buried his face in his neck while he sniffled. Wes smiled a bit and reached up and put his hand on Luke's neck. Some of the other Warblers followed suit and soon they were all in a big group hug. Wes patted Luke on the neck and when the boy let go he rolled his shoulders. The boys asked if he could tell them what happened. He sighed.

"Guys", he said. "It is a long story and I'll have to tell you everything that happened from regionals okay?" They nodded and he started to tell them. He left out what happened when he was hurt, he only told them he got beaten. He told them how Owen and Clive had different views on him. Clive wanted to kill him and was brutal while Owen thought he was his son and tried to protect him.

"So they're both dead now", Nick asked when Wes was done and he nodded. "You're safe?"

"That's why I'm restarting at Dalton tomorrow", Wes said and they guys cheered and hugged him again.

"Then why aren't you in uniform", Jeff teased and Wes smirked. He jumped off of the table and made a little spin.

"Because someone told me to wear these jeans next time I came here", he said. "And a little birdie told me that you guys found a certain video _very_ entertaining."

The Warblers looked confused and Wes started to sing softly as he made some dance moves... sexy ones.

**_Do you wanna touch  
>Do you wanna touch<br>Do you wanna touch me there_**

The boys gaped and some of them blushed. They just realized that Wes _had_ been dancing with Holly Holliday and they had… checked him out. Wes started to laugh when all the boys who had checked him out blushed. Then Blaine flew up and grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"Kurt knew about this?" he asked and Wes blinked.

"Uh yes… he found out during my breakup with Mercy", he said and then glared at Blaine. "And I told him to keep quiet about it for the same reason Trent had to. So don't you go yelling at Kurt or get angry at him, because I have a gavel _and_ my umbrella close by Blaine and I ain't afraid of using 'em."

Blaine blinked at him and Wes turned around to the other boys.

"The same goes for all of you", he warned. "I will not tolerate any harassment of Kurt or Trent because of what they got to know. Have I made myself clear?"

There were mumbles all around.

"I said: Have. I. Made. Myself. Clear?" Wes said sharply and put in all authority he could in his voice.

"Yes", everyone said loudly this time. Some even said "Yes sir!"

"Good", Wes said and jumped onto the table again and sat down. "Now tell me what's been going on around here when I was gone. Kurt didn't give all details."

"You know about Thavid", Trent said and Wes snorted.

"Took you two idiots long enough", he said and looked at David and Thad. Both boys grumbling something that sounded like:

"Shut up Wes."

They boys told him what had happened while he was gone. The school teams were doing good, the martial arts team were really missing him and now that he was back they'd even have a shot in the national competitions in a few weeks. Those competitions were always at the end of May and it was in the middle of April now. The only thing… was that the student council had gone crazy.

"Oh God what have those idiots done now", Wes asked and took a drink from a water bottle handed to him by Fred.

"Uh… nothing and that's the problem", Blaine said.

"Well they did get the milk and fruit banned from the cafeteria", Jeff spoke up. Wes spit out the water he was drinking in shock and it sprayed all over David, Thad and Frank.

"Dude!" the three of them said.

"They. Did. WHAT?" Wes yelled and turned to Jeff. "Oh those stupid idiots I oughta…" the rest of his threats went down in angry Cantonese. Chris, the other Asian in the group, covered his mouth giggling hysterically. Chris was fluent in both Cantonese and Japanese and he was giggling hysterically at all the threats Wes was throwing out.

"Chanel two!" James, Fred and Frank called and Wes looked at them.

"Trust me my sweets", he said. "You don't _want_ to know what I was just saying."

"True", Chris quipped and said something in Cantonese and Wes snorted as a response to it. The clock in the room rung then and it showed 9.

"Wow", Wes said. "We've talked worse than gossiping girls."

"Speaking of girls", Trent said sneakily. "How are things with you and Mercedes?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at Wes. Wes put a hand to Trent's forehead and gave him a gentle shove. That's when that part dawned on the Warblers. Mercedes and Victor were dating! Which meant that now Wes was dating! A girl!

"Ha!" David exclaimed and pointed at Trent. "You owe me fifty bucks!"

"Damn", Trent swore but handed David the money, some other boys exchanged money with others. Wes looked caught between amusement and offense.

"I take it you all thought I was secretly gay", he said dryly to the boys that had handed money to others.

"Yes", the all said.

"And you didn't think so", Wes turned to the other group. The funny thing… the two groups were sitting opposite each other at the tables.

"Nope", the group 'winning' said.

"And Thad since you didn't take or give money I guess that makes you thinking I'm bisexual", Wes said and Thad snorted.

"No", he said. "You are just crazy and no one never knows what you could do."

"Like kissing Kurt", Blaine said and held up his phone. "Mercy just sent me this photo. Care to explain?"

Wes looked at the picture from earlier that day and shrugged.

"Not really", he said happily.

"Would you _please_ stop kissing my boyfriend", Blaine said. "Keep your lips to your own girl."

Wes smirked.

"Did I just hear you call Kurt girl Blaine", he asked and Blaine's eyes widened. "Just wait till I tell him that."

Blaine paled.

"You wouldn't", he said.

"Try me", Wes smirked got up and ran out the room.

"Get back here you nitwit!" Blaine yelled and took chase. The others laughed and followed. Wes laughter echoed down the hallways and soon Blaine's did the same.

* * *

><p>Later that night Wes was in his room. He was unpacking the last of his stuff and filling up the only empty wall in the room with pictures. It was the pictures he'd taken from his locker at McKinley but also pictures of him and his Warblers.<p>

The first picture was of him and the freshman John. They hadn't gotten to know each other as well as Wes had the older Warblers, but he was still close with all three freshmen. The picture was of Wes by the piano helping John with a song. John was sitting on the piano and Wes was playing with a small smile on his face. John was looking at him with adoration and Wes was smiling reassuringly to John.

The next picture was of him and Luke, in the dojo actually. They were sparring and whoever took the picture had taken it while Luke was kicking at Wes head and Wes was blocking the kick. They were both grinning though.

The picture of Wes and Chris always made people grin. In the beginning of each school year Dalton threw a small "festival" where you dressed up like your ancestors, or in traditional clothes from what country you came from since Dalton had a few exchange students. Wes and Chris were both in traditional Chinese clothing… in matching colors for some reason. They'd planned it but never told anyone that and acted as if they hadn't.

The picture of him and Trent was from one of Trent's skin-treatment days. Wes was sitting on a chair in the bathroom while Trent applied skin cream to his face, Wes' hair was wet and standing up in every direction possible.

Wes' favorite picture of Jeff included Nick. Wes held his arms around the duo and they were sneaking glances at each other, long before Niff. Wes Was having a knowing smirk on his face.

His favorite picture of him and James was taken one day at the beach. The Warblers had taken a road trip and both of them was lying in the exact same pose reading the exact same book… they even had matching expressions on their faces.

Frank and Fred are brothers and Wes favorite picture of both of them was another trio picture. The brothers were holding Wes down while tickling him.

Wes had a few pictures of him and Joseph actually but his favorite was an "odd" choice. Wes was having his arms crossed, Joseph had as well and they were facing each other and glaring daggers. Wes loved the picture because even though Joseph was taller than him and Wes was glaring up at him it was Joseph that looked less confident. He was leaning back a little while glaring. Wes also loved the picture because even though they kept butting heads in the beginning, due to Joseph's I'm-better-than-all-of-you-attitude and his yeah-yeah-whatever-attitude, they became good friends. Wes liked to think his "big brother" authority was to thank for that. A lot of the Warblers had had problems with Joseph in the beginning and though he sometimes came off as nonchalant or mocking he really wasn't.

The picture of Wes and Rock was an… interesting picture. Wes was sitting by the piano and Rock was leaning his elbow on top of Wes' head and was leaning on him like one would lean on a rail… or how models leaned on pedestals sometimes. Rock hadn't known it was Wes he was leaning on and Wes was looking up at the boy with the long hair. His face was skeptical and he had one eyebrow cocked. When Rock figured out what he was doing his eyes had become really wide and horrified. Wes had just shook his head and continued to play the scales the two of them were working on.

Wes smiled fondly when he put up the picture of him and Blaine. He was giving a sleeping Blaine a piggyback ride back to his dorm.

The picture of him and David was of the two of them swing-dancing together at a school party, that's what somewhat started the rumors of him being secretly gay he guessed.

At the last picture he had to smile really big. It was of him and Thad from Thad's freshman year. The poor kid had been so terrified of everything and only trusted Wes. Thad had stayed in Wes' room a few times, to Wes' roommate's annoyance. Though it was the roommate that had taken this picture when he came in one morning, after spending the night with his girlfriend, and Wes loved it. Wes and Thad were lying on Wes' bed. Both were in full uniform and Wes was holding his arms around Thad, pulling him close to his chest. Thad was burying his face in Wes' shoulder and looked really peaceful. Wes looked a bit possessive and… had a don't-you-dare-touch-my-bro-aura around him even in his sleep. Wes didn't remember why they were asleep on the same bed but he loved the picture all the same.

Wes also put up group pictures of both the Warblers and the New Directions. When he was done he sat on his knees and pulled out something from underneath his bed. It was a box and when he opened it there was a keyboard inside. He smiled and plugged it in and started to play. He played a song he'd written himself* and started to sing it:

**_And I have lived my life the way fate intended  
>I was a wind that blew by<br>And I have carried so many lies  
>I just refused to be free<em>**

**_I could be someone else than myself  
>But you saw the true me<em>**

**_Fate was my path  
>It took me everywhere<br>Took me back to my life  
>Fate was my path<br>But now I am myself  
>Now I know what I want<em>**

**_And now I understand that my life is for me_**

**_Come I'll show you that deep inside me  
>There is a place I had forgotten<br>There I've fun the courage to not run anymore  
>There I can find what I've forgotten<em>**

**_There I could be someone else than myself  
>But you saw the true me<em>**

**_Fate was my path  
>It took me everywhere<br>Took me back to my life  
>Fate was my path<br>But now I am myself  
>Now I know what I want<em>**

**_You showed me the path when I was blind  
>And you gave your life to me<br>You stood there alone when I had nothing to give  
>But now I'm here for you<em>**

**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_**

**_Fate was my path  
>It took me everywhere<br>Took me back to my life  
>Fate was my path<br>But now I am myself  
>Now I know what I want<em>**

**_And now I understand that my life is for me_**

He stopped playing and smiled but then jumped high when he heard applauds and he turned around. His Warblers stood in the door, all of them grinning happily. Wes smiled gently, stood up and took a bow. The Warblers laughed and started to wolf whistle and cheer loudly. Wes only laughed and felt at home and really truly happy. Had he had Kurt and Mercedes and Brittany and Santana with him he'd been on cloud ten, he was already on cloud nine.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC *The song is not written by me. It is a song that I like, but it is in Swedish and I doubt you guys know it. The translation is mine though. I was listening to it and felt that it suited.<strong>


	30. Not long enough

Part 30

The next day the whole academy knew that Wes Montgomery was back and he was celebrated like a hero at lunch. Why? The first thing Wes had done was stalking up to the student council's meeting room. They always had a meeting first thing Monday morning. He slammed the door open and started to chew out the vice president, who'd taken charge when Wes was gone. The poor idiot had tried to tell Wes he had no say anymore because he'd been gone the whole year. Wes gave him his most lethal glared and the boy stepped down from his place at the head of the council table.

Wes took his place and the next two hours he spent straightening out the student council's mistakes and bad decisions. He got the milk and fruit back to the cafeteria, to everyone's delight, stopped the seniors "cutting in line privileges", the vice president Joshua had forced them to follow those "privileges" even though most seniors didn't want to. Wes fixed everything the council had messed up and the tension he'd felt in the room when he got there was blown away. Joshua kept glaring at him but the other boys looked happy and cheerful.

* * *

><p>All of Wes' teachers were also happy to see him, as were all seniors and other boys Wes knew. He told them about his semester in Beijing and everyone listened eagerly. James had told him what he would be expected to have been doing when he was gone from Dalton, not even the principal knew he'd been at McKinley.<p>

Wes felt a bit bad about lying but he was too happy to be back home to really give a damn. He only had one problem right now… what to do with the Warblers. He was walking towards the choir room, late. He'd called David and told him that his history class was running over the time so he'd be late. Truth was… he'd been plotting and writing out sheet music. He heard the boys doing warm ups when he reached the door. He pushed it open and walked in and everyone became quiet.

"Did I tell you to stop", Wes asked and the warming up started again and Wes joined in.

"What's that", Nick asked when they were done and nodded to the papers in Wes' arms. Wes grinned.

"You'll see", he said.

"Is that sheet music", Jeff asked eagerly. Wes chuckled.

"Yes my dear Jeff I am happy you noticed", he said and handed out the sheet music to the boys. "We have much to do guys. Blaine you will not get all the solos."

"I-" Blaine began but Wes went on.

"You will have a solo that starts us off, then Nick, Trent and Thad will lead the group number and lastly we'll end with a rock ballad and soloist still has to be decided."

The boys looked at the sheet music they'd been handed.

"_Uptown girl_", Blaine asked skeptically but Wes ignored him.

"David, Jeff you'll be responsible for the choreography", Wes said looking at said Warblers. "Nick you will start and when we get to the '_She'll see I'm not so tough just because I'm in love with an'_ that's your part Trent. You two take turns to sing up to the part that goes '_She'll see I'm not so tuff just because I'm in love_'. That part is left to you Thad, you will also be the one singing '_And now she's looking for a downtown man_'. Nick will sing lead from there while we vocalize behind him. At the end Nick, sing with a high note and we will end the number in different harmonies, all of us singing _girl_. Any questions?"

Fred raised his hand and Wes nodded to him.

"When did you do all this", Fred asked.

"In my sleep", Wes said cheerfully. "Come on people, move it. Tenors here, baritones there and basses over here. Nick, Trent, Thad I need you three over here with me." No one moved. "Come on boys we don't have all day."

He clapped his hands together three times and the boys hurriedly took their places and Wes started to direct them through the singing. The song suited Nick, Trent and Thad perfectly. They practiced and practiced and the more time that ran by the happier the Warblers seemed to get. Their depression started to melt away and Wes could barely keep still when they sang. He was nearly dancing around, to the amusement of everyone else. When the singing was done Wes grinned happily.

"There's my boys!" he said happily. "I wondered what happened to you when you sang yesterday. Now no one was off key and no one lagged behind. With some more work this will kill at nationals and we need that choreography sooner rather than later." He turned to Jeff and David. "Feel free to do whatever crazy stuff you want, just be prepared to have some of it cut because everyone might not be able to do everything. Now Blaine." He turned to the soloist. "We need you to start us off and I think we should have you sing _Bills, Bills, Bills_, _Misery_ or Stones' _Start Me Up_."

"But-" Blaine began.

"_Bills, Bills, Bills_ and _Misery_ is already worked out… they just need some slight modifications and I am sure we will kill with _Start Me Up_. You will do it better than Jagger because he can't sing at all… How the Rolling Stones became so popular and big I will never know because Mick Jagger can't sing. He's almost as bad as Justin Beaver and I've heard enough of him to last me a life time. The only problem is that we have yet to find a rock ballad to end this whole circus and we need a soloist. No Blaine" Wes held up a hand and Blaine shut his mouth. "You will _not_ have solo there. We'll find someone and that someone will kill it and I know it. So any questions?"

He turned to the boys and they all raised their hands. Wes rolled his eyes... and with his head. He knew what this meant, whenever all Warblers did that they all had the same question… often questioning his sanity.

"Yes Blaine", he asked and the soloist looked at him.

"Do you know how _great_ it is to have you back", Blaine asked happily and the rest of the Warblers cheered. Wes smiled.

"I think I know", he said and Thad and David gave him a double hug.

"I suggest Wes to solo", Nick suddenly called out and the room became quiet.

"What", Wes asked with big eyes.

"Dude you rocked at regionals and with your voice a rock ballad, any rock ballad, will have the audience cheer so loud the roof will come off!"

"But-"

"It's also your last chance Wes", Thad pointed out. "You've never been lead for the Warblers."

Wes snorted. "Don't bet on that."

They stared at him.

"Sweet Gaga", Wes said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Who_ do you think led the Warblers when _I_ wasn't on the council?"

They stared at him with bigger eyes.

"Dear me", Wes said with a sigh. "So much worse than the New Directions when I got 'suggestive' with that teacher."

"You did what?" many voices yelled.

"I might have dropped a hint to her that I would've welcomed sex with her", Wes waved with his hand as if it wasn't a big deal. David grabbed his hand and started to take his pulse while Thad felt his forehead. Wes looked tired.

"What are you doing", he asked.

"There must be something wrong with you if _you_ told a teacher you would have sex with her if she was up for it", Thad said and Wes rolled his eyes.

"What can I say", he said with a shrug. "The woman is hot."

They all stared at him and he rolled his eyes again.

"Sweet Gaga I'm a teenage boy", Wes said and walked over to the council table and started to sort through some sheet music. "I can be 'suggestive' with hot women if I want to. And don't you guys go think I'm a virgin." He looked at them over his shoulder. They all looked shocked. "I had my first sex in freshman year."

"With who", Jeff asked and Nick elbowed him in the gut. "Ow!"

"Veronica", Wes answered and the boys stared at him. "It was a mistake we both thought. It was good sex but the spark wasn't even there to begin with. She was in love with a guy she couldn't have and thought the best way was to forget him was to have sex with someone."

"You", David asked and Wes nodded. "How did that happen?"

"We were at her place, her parents were out of town… the sneaky little bitch, said in all fondness, slipped Viagra into my drink… and hers."

The guys stared and Wes chuckled.

"It was hilarious", Wes said. "We used to laugh to that story a lot. We joked about a bunch of stuff…" That's when it hit him and the smile slid of his face. He stopped writing on the sheet music and the boys watched him carefully.

"Have you seen her", Blaine asked carefully and Wes shook his head.

"I'm going", he said before anyone could say anything. "After rehearsals are done with… first I have to visit her parents though."

"Wes…" Thad said carefully.

"I'm fine Thaddy", Wes said and turned around. "Come on guys… back to work."

The boys nodded and they started to work again, Wes being a little less happy than before.

* * *

><p>Wes was shaking as he stood outside the big house. He had just rung the doorbell and the cars in the drive way told him Veronica's parents were both home. Wes was so nervous he had to fight to keep from running away. Then the black door opened and a beautiful woman in her mid-forties stood there. She looked like an older version of Veronica. It was her mother Victoria.<p>

"Wesley", she asked in awe.

"Hi Victoria", Wes said carefully.

"Honey!" the woman screamed and pulled him into a tight hug he gasped at the ache from his ribs and other cracked bones but he ignored it. He awkwardly put his arms around Victoria. She was sobbing into his shoulder. She collected herself rather quickly and put her hands on either side of his face.

"I've missed you so much", she said and took his hand. "Come in. Everyone is here. They will be happy to see that you're here."

"Somehow I doubt that", Wes mumbled but let Veronica's mother drag him into the house and into the living room.

"Wesley!" Veronica's father said and hurried over and engulfed him in a big bear hug that made Wes lose his breath for a moment. He then felt his ribs ache.

"Ow… ow, ow, ow…" he said.

"Oh sorry", Veronica's father Michael said and let go of him. He put his hand on Wes' shoulder. "Are you okay buddy?"

"I'm…" Wes looked at Veronica's parents and noticed that her brothers and little sister were looking at him as well. "I'm sorry."

"Oh honey", Victoria said and took his hand. "It wasn't your fault."

"But it was", Wes objected. "They were after _me_. They'd chased me here… Veronica shouldn't… she… if I'd just stayed away from her… she wouldn't…"

Wes broke down crying then and turned to walk away but Veronica's oldest brother Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. Harry was also crying silently. He was crying because he understood now that he wasn't the only one that had lost his sister that day. Wes had as well.

"I told her to run", Wes sobbed. "I told her to run and leave me with them… she didn't listen. She didn't listen! I had to push her! I had to push her and they shot her."

Harry just held him closer.

"She would've run back even if she ran away at first", he said. "She would never abandon you. Wes it wasn't your fault those guys shot her."

"It was my fault", Wes sobbed. "They were after me."

"Honey stop this", Victoria said and took his face between her hands and forced him to look at her. "It was _not_ your fault." She caressed his cheeks gently. "Do you understand me? You have nothing to be sorry for. It was those men."

"Did they catch them", Veronica's other brother, Charles, asked coldly.

"That's why I called you", Michael said and turned to his sons. "The FBI called and said both men are dead now."

"That's why _he_ is back", the little sister spat and glared at Wes.

"Charlene", her mother said sternly and looked away from Wes' face. "This is not Wes' fault."

"But it is!" the girl yelled. "Those jerks were after _him_ and he should've stayed away from Ver! She died because of him!"

"Charlene I didn't know they'd be able to find me in Westerville", Wes said and looked at her, Harry let go of him. "It had been four years… I thought… _we_ though I was safe this time."

"Well you thought wrong and because of you and your stupid background Veronica is dead!" Charlene started crying. "I hate you! I hope someone hurts you for what you've done!"

"Charlene", her family yelled at her and Wes closed his eyes.

"They already have", he said and the family stared at him in horror. That's when they noticed the fading cuts and bruises on his face… they were nearly gone now. Harry without asking grabbed the turtle-neck Wes was wearing and pulled it up so they could see his injured torso. Harry stared at the burns, the fading cuts, the slowly fading bruises… all the damage made to the young man beside him.

"Take that off", Victoria ordered and Wes did just that. They could all see his fading wounds and he had to hold a hand to his ribs because they were still aching from the hard hugs and the hard crying.

"What the hell happened to you", Charles asked and put a hand on Wes' shoulder. Wes looked at Charles and then to Charlene, she was only ten after all. Victoria understood and got the girl out of the room. Wes put on his turtle-neck again and then told the family what had happened, when he tried to skip details… Harry, Charles or Victoria begged him to get it off of his chest. It would make him feel better… his heart wouldn't be so heavy. He told them _everything_ and he hadn't even told Mercedes, the Warblers or his other friends everything.

* * *

><p>Wes stood in front of Veronica's grave. He knew her family wasn't too far behind him but he wanted to… needed to do this on his own. He sat down on his knees and ran his fingers over the writing on the polished rock and felt the tears.<p>

"Hi Veronica", he said sadly. "I love you, you know that right? You're my little sister. We made it sweetheart… we're going to nationals and we are gonna win this thing… for you. I… I'm sorry for them killing you, I'm sorry for not being able to love you boyfriend like and I'm sorry I live on while you die… it was I who should've died that day… but I still live on." He sighed. "It feels wrong to tell you this… but I'm happy… I'm happy I met you and had you in my life for a short time. It wasn't long enough but I'm thankful for that little time we had. I have a girlfriend now. Her name is Mercedes and she is a great girl. I know the two of you would've made great friends. I also have a best friend, bestest friend maybe I should say… otherwise Thad, David or Blaine will kill me. His name is Kurt and I know that you would've loved him. I can't tell you all my 'adventures' now because your family is waiting for me… I just… I wanna say goodbye and tell you that I love you and… and sing for you one last time… I love you Veronica and I miss you. You'll be in my heart forever."

Wes got up and dried his tears and started to sing:

**_I miss you so much  
>Your light, your smile, your way<br>And everything about us  
>Now you're gone<br>You're still here in my heart and in my tears  
>Yeah you sure left your mark<br>We were just getting started_**

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough together<strong>  
><strong>But it was long enough<strong>  
><strong>Yeah it was long enough to last forever<strong>

**Sometimes I get so mad, I scream, I swear at this**  
><strong>'Cause this isn't how we planned it<strong>  
><strong>I sit here in a cold room<strong>  
><strong>Prayin', waitin' on you<strong>  
><strong>To run back through that door<strong>  
><strong>To the way it was before<strong>  
><strong>You left<strong>

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough together<strong>  
><strong>But it was long enough<strong>  
><strong>Yeah it was long enough to last forever<strong>  
><strong><em><br>Been cheated (I've been Cheated)  
>Defeated (defeated, to believe)<br>To believe that you're gone  
>(You're gone, you're gone)<br>Ooh it was wrong (so wrong, so wrong)_**

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>

**No**

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough together<strong>  
><strong>But it was long enough<strong>  
><strong>Yeah it was long enough to last forever<strong>

**It wasn't long enough**  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>  
><strong>It wasn't long enough<strong>

Wes was crying again and when he stopped singing he wiped the tears away and ran his fingers over the smooth stone again.

"Goodbye Veronica", he said and left.

* * *

><p>The week stormed by after that and Wes and the Warblers' performances were getting better and better. But on Friday… the Warblers and the rest of the occupants at Dalton got a small shock. Wes Montgomery appeared in the school halls with navy blue hair! He acted as if it was nothing but everyone else was staring at him with their mouths hanging open. The Warblers stared when he entered the choir room and he rolled his eyes.<p>

"Yes, yes it's navy blue", he said and took his seat. "Let's get cracking shall we?"

"Dude your hair matches your blazer!" Jeff exclaimed. "How the hell did you do that?"

"It took some tries", Wes said with a shrug. "Next Friday I'll change it to a red matching Dalton colors… or maybe I go purple again, it depends."

"On what", Blaine asked. "Man I can't stop staring at your hair."

"That's why you didn't realize who Victor Montgomery really was", Wes said happily. "Come on guys back to work."

* * *

><p>Wes was driving back to Lima when he got the phone-call. It was from Brittany and she was crying and sounded completely heartbroken.<p>

"Pumpkin what is it", Wes asked worriedly. He only got sobs and not understandable words out of her. After a bit he heard shuffling in the back.

"Listen here you fucking jerk", Santana said and Wes' eyes widened. "Haven't you done enough damage huh? Why do you call Brittany? Huh? Isn't it enough you called her stupid to her face and made her cry?"

"Who. Did. _What_?" Wes yelled.

"Victor?" Santana sounded shocked. "Oh my God sorry! I thought it was Artie!"

"Bitch", Wes said darkly. "_What_ has Artie done to my Star?"

He got no answer and then there were shuffling again and Mercedes' voice came over the phone.

"Babe we'll meet you at your place okay", she said. Wes nodded and told them he was fifteen minutes out. He parked the car he'd gotten from his dad's old house and stepped out, taking his bag with him. He walked around the car and saw Brittany, Santana, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Tina and Mercedes sit on the porch.

"Hello there ladies", he said and walked over. "And Kurt." They looked up and Brittany smiled big.

"Rainbow!" she shouted and ran up to him and jumped into his arms, hooking her legs around his waist. He chuckled and hugged her back. The others smiled softly and got up and walked over to him. He put Brittany down and gave Santana and Kurt a hug each and kissed Mercedes.

"You can't believe how bad things have been this week", Mercedes said and they told him of all the rumors that had been going around during the week. They sat out on the porch as they talked. Mercedes sat beside Wes and Brittany sat on his other side leaning her head on his shoulder, looking a bit sad. When Wes asked why Brittany had called him crying like that she started to cry again. Wes pulled her into a hug and looked at the others. Kurt explained that Artie had for some reason called Brittany stupid and that they had broken up.

"I'm sorry pumpkin", Wes said and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled closer to him and sniffled.

"He said mean things about Santana too", she sniffled and Wes could well imagine what kind of things Artie had said. The boy was handicapped, not stupid or oblivious. He'd probably seen the closeness between the two girls and maybe he could read the signals Santana was radiating. But Wes was angry at the boy for calling sweet little Brittany stupid. _No one_ did that. She wasn't the smartest person in the world, but that didn't mean you should tell her that.

"I'm not stupid am I", Brittany asked and Wes held her closer.

"Of course not pumpkin", he said. "You don't think like everyone else that's all."

"Doesn't that mean I'm not smart", she looked up at him.

"No pumpkin", he said. "You know more about animals and their diseases than I will learn in a life time. Does that make me stupid?"

"No… but… Artie said-"

"Artie is full of crap. Just look at how he treated Tina over the summer. He doesn't think before he speaks and he is not good with girls… even though he thinks so. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No", Brittany put her arms around his arm to keep him from moving. "Stay here."

"Okay I will."

Wes turned to the other girls and asked them to tell him about their plans for going dress shopping. He'd love to come with, they'd need a guy's opinion after all.

"Hey!" Kurt objected.

"Kurt you know what looks good on a girl", Wes said and smirked. "I know what makes it twitch in a guy when he looks at a girl. Take Quinn for example."

Quinn rose and made a little spin. She was wearing a green dress today.

"The green really matches her eyes", Kurt remarked. "And shows her beautiful arms, legs and have just enough cleavage to be hot but not vulgar."

"I see a beautiful girl in a dress that makes guys sigh in 'wanting'", Wes said.

"You're so crude", Kurt said and grimaced.

"But that's something a girl needs to hear sometimes", Mercedes said and leaned her head on Wes' shoulder. "Please tell me what you see when you look at me."

"Then we'll be here all day", Wes said and kissed her nose. "I see a confident beauty that doesn't care about what others think of her body. She has a gorgeous body and if she dare tell me she's fat I'm gonna be corny and tell her that then there is more of her to love and to hug and that will only make me happier."

She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Ah there you are buddy", a voice said behind them and they saw Howard stand there with a spatula in his hand. "I was starting to think you've gotten lost on the way."

"Not a chance dad", Wes said. He called Howard dad when James wasn't around.

"Will all these lovely ladies, and Kurt, stay for dinner?"

"Oh no we wouldn't want to", Rachel began but James shouted from the house:

"They must stay, I insist!"

"You heard your husband", Wes said happily. "What he says goes."

"He wish", Howard said and disappeared into the house again.

The girls and Kurt wanted to hear everything about his week so he told them of meeting the Warblers again, what happened when they saw him, that he went to Veronica's grave and that he talked to her family, he left out the part of telling them everything. He didn't want to hurt anyone with telling them that he went to someone else and not them. Brittany seemed a bit happier and she was running her fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is so pretty", she said. "It looks like Kurt's jacket when he went to Hogwarts."

"I'm at Hogwarts now pumpkin", Wes said and smiled. "I dyed my hair to match my clothes."

"What color will you have for prom homo", Santana asked smiling. "Pink and gold?"

"Something that matches Mercedes' dress", Wes said happily. "When are you going?"

"Tuesday afternoon", Kurt answered. "The girls will all look amazing."

"Vic can you wear that outfit you had at the wedding", Tina asked and smiled a bit shyly. "You looked absolutely adorable then."

"Hey keep your paws off of my man", Mercedes joked.

"Aw", Tina said and mock pouted. "Why don't you say that to Brittany?"

"Because she knows what my touches say", Wes said happily and leaned his head on Brittany's for just a second.

"Thank you for comforting me", Brittany said softly. "I feel safe here."

"Speaking of safe", Wes said and smirked. "How's Microphone-Sock been treating people?"

"He's not written anything on his blog for over a week", Rachel said happily. "It is a miracle!"

"No", Kurt said and looked at Wes. "It's Victor Montgomery at work."

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Wes said grinning innocently. "I am sure he has nothing to do with it."

"I love you", was all Mercedes said and kissed him.

"I love you too", he said.

"I must ask", Rachel said. "And don't take this the wrong way, I do not mean to spy or pry… but how are preparations for Nationals going?"

"Perfect", Wes smirked. "Watch out because we are taking no prisoners at Nationals."

"Are you in the army", Brittany asked horrified. "Don't go Vic! Don't leave!" She clung to him.

"I promise I won't", Wes said thinking it better to just say it and not get into explaining what he meant. He knew she wouldn't understand it all so he hugged her instead because touches told Brittany everything.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	31. The day before the day

Part 31

Tuesday afternoon Wes and Kurt were sitting on the sofa in one of the prom-dress stores in Lima and the girls were modeling in front of them. Tina and Brittany had already found their dresses and they were both looking beautiful.

"Ladies", Kurt said. "I appreciate you welcoming me and Wes into the sacred inner sanctum that is the prom gown dry run."

"Why did we decide to include Kurt and Vic", Brittany asked again, still a bit confused.

"Because getting a look past Kurt is like getting a thumbs up from Joan and Melissa Rivers", Tina explained. "And Wes is really here to tell us if our dressed will be liked by the boys."

"Which they will by the way", Wes said happily. "You both look so amazingly beautiful that I can feel my cheeks heat up and my body tingle."

"Keep those remarks for your own girl baby", Mercedes called out to him from the dressing room.

"Aw but babe", Wes called. "I'm only doing my duty here. You know you are the only girl for me."

"Shut up and keep your eyes off of any girls' butt… except mine."

"Fine", Wes said cheekily. "I will stare at your precious behind as much as you want and imagine my hands on it during a slow dance."

"Don't be crude honey", Kurt told him and patted his hand.

"You know you love it darling", Wes teased and then Lauren stepped out in front of them in a yellow _ugly_ thing for a prom dress.

"I look like a lemon meringue pie", she said sadly.

"I think you look delicious", Brittany said.

"Just the word I was looking for", Wes said his eyes wide and a look of nearly digust on his face.

"What would boys think of me in this dress", Lauren asked and looked at Wes shyly.

"That they would eat you up and not because you look hot, sweet or sexy… some drunks will mistake you for desert."

"Don't despair", Kurt cut in. "Nobody bigger than a size two looks good in a prom dress. They're practically made to make us look awkward."

"Us", Wes asked and Kurt slapped him up the head. "Ow!"

"I think the color is wrong", Kurt continued his little speech. "Let's go navy hm?"

"Yeah", Wes added and took Kurt's hand. "It's chic and slimming and any boy, Puck most of all, will think you are the goddess of the sea come ashore to show them your love. Besides you will look really smokin' hot in blue."

"Duly noted", Lauren said smiling.

"Oh my God", Brittany said smiling at the two.

"It's brilliant", Tina added. "Absolutely."

"I pledge", Kurt said squeezing Wes' hand slightly. "Next."

Santana came out in a beautiful red dress and they all gaped.

"I knew it", Brittany called.

"Whoa", Wes said. "Tanya my eyes and open mouth says what every boy will say seeing you in _that_ dress… although _another_ body part will speak for them."

"Devil in a red dress", Kurt said while Tina clapped her hands. "Perfect and it's totally appropriate for your personality."

"And you look hot", Wes added. Santana giggled.

"I have no criticism", Kurt went on. "Go with God Satan-Santana. Now if you ladies-"

"Uhum."

"And Wes excuse me I have to pool options-"

"Not yet", Wes said sternly. "We have to see Mercy. Come on babe, show us."

"Are you sure", she asked. "I look… well."

"Show yourself before I drag you out here."

She sighed and stepped out in a beautiful purple dress with pearls and gems on it (the one she has in the show). Wes mouth dropped open and he stared, Kurt, Tina, Brittany and Santana clapped and laughed happily.

"Marvelous darling", Kurt said and got up and turned to Wes. "I think your sexiness broke him Mercedes." Mercedes giggled and walked over and lifted Wes' chin up so his mouth closed with a small plop.

"Good Gaga you look… you look… I've never seen you so magical", Wes said and grinned. "Do you want me to tell you what _I'm_ thinking? But if I do you guys will have to censure me."

Mercedes giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I think that says it all", she said.

"Well you girls all look stunning", Kurt said. "But now I have to go to pool options for my own prom outfit."

"Go in a dress and I'll start calling you my wife for real", Wes teased and Kurt hit him on the head. "Ow! Darling that hurt."

"That was the point honey."

"So Kurt are you going stag", Santana asked crossing her arms. "That's just tragic."

Wes smirked somewhat evilly.

"Oh he's not going stag", he said and the girls looked from him to Kurt.

"I'm going", Kurt said happily and turned to Santana. "But not alone. With Blaine."

The girls squealed and hugged him while Wes just grinned.

"I'll get the hobbit on time and make sure he doesn't go in the uniform", Wes said. "Gaga knows he'll try."

Santana pulled Kurt aside while the girls kept talking and Wes excused himself, telling them he had to return to Dalton before curfew.

* * *

><p>But what Wes didn't tell them was that he was meeting Sam at a coffee shop not too far away. The two boys hugged when they met and headed inside and sat down by a table. They talked a little about how things had been the past week, about the games on TV, about video games and other stuff and after a bit Wes wanted to know why Sam wanted to meet him.<p>

"I…" Sam looked embarrassed. "You know about my… family situation right?"

"Of course", Wes said and put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm sorry man. I wish there was something I could do to help you, just for one day if that's all I can do."

"Well maybe you can", Sam said and blushed. "Um… one of the girls in my Sci-Fi club asked me to go to prom with her. She is really sweet and beautiful and funny and hot and awesome and understands me and-"

"I get it", Wes said smiling gently. "She's perfect. So you want to borrow money to take her to prom?"

"I…" Sam sighed and then ran a hand over his face. "This is stupid, I shouldn't do this. I should ask for money to my family but my dad and mom says not to worry about it, that I should focus on prom and-"

"Sam", Wes said and grabbed hold of Sam's wrist when he was about to walk away. Sam looked at him.

"I understand", Wes said. "Believe me, I do. I know I got more money than any other guy at McKinley and that it's not fair. But hear me out here okay?"

Sam nodded and sat down again.

"I will borrow you money to go to prom with this girl you like", Wes said and smiled. "And I guess my dads will borrow your dad money to make life a little easier for you-"

"Vic no-"

"I insist", Wes said and smiled. "That's what friends are for and look on it as a birthday present. I know it was last week but... Let's go find you a nice suit okay? I promised Finn, Puck and Mike to help them in a store Kurt's dad has a friend working at. I ran into Burt on my way here and he said his friend Enzo is giving Kurt and Finn discounts. Now I know he'll probably give you, Puck and Mike one too."

"Why?" Sam asked suspiciously and Wes smirked.

"Have you met Wes Montgomery", he asked. "What Wes wants, he gets. I can smooth-talk anyone." He winked. "Just you wait and see."

* * *

><p>Sam and the other boys were looking among the tuxes and suits and pretended not to look at Wes as the young man in a Dalton uniform fixed his tie and walked up to the counter where the owner was watching them with disinterest. Wes fixed his uniform so it was in perfect shape and then walked over to the man.<p>

"Excuse me sir", he said and the owner, Enzo, looked at him.

"What is it?" Enzo asked.

"I am looking for a suit an' I heard that your place got the best of 'em there is."

"Ya got that right dude", the man said. "I got 'em all. Armani, Ralph Lauren, Diesel, Calvin Klein, Gucci, Hugo Boss, Dolce Gabana you name 'em and I have 'em."

"Do you have 'em for rational prizes or must ya be a rich bitch like me or can ma boys over there", Wes nodded at the boys behind him. "Afford 'em?"

"Well", Enzo said and scratched his head. "I can't give 'em them most 'spensive brand ya know."

"How 'bout this ey", Wes said and grinned. "I buy ma graduation suit here when it comes to that an' my suit for senior prom here, I'll pay tha double _if_ ya let my buddies buy their suit a bit cheaper?"

"I don' know", Enzo rubbed his chin. "The one over there's Burt Hummel's stepkid ain't he?"

"Yeah so ya don' have tha coun' 'im", Wes said smiling.

"An' they ain't as rich as you?"

Wes snorted.

"Let's cut the lumberjack gibberish", Wes said and smiled. "I think we both know that I am not speaking like that and I can see on you that you don't either."

"I see", Enzo said and smirked. "Well it is good to pretend that you sound less intelligent than you are do you not agree young man?"

"That I do sir. So I will make my offer again. You see my tacky and badly dressed friends standing around your shop right now, the other Asian, the boy with blonde hair and the Mohawk guy?"

"Yes I see them", Enzo snorted. "Tacky is putting it mildly. What is it with children these days? Why do they have to wear destroyed clothes? They even buy them that why, do you understand it?"

"I have to tell you that I do not sir. As you see they have no sense of fashion and do not have enough money to buy good ones, they wouldn't know a good suit even if it was hitting them in the face shouting: Look at me look at me I'm Gucci for Gaga's sake."

"Exactly… so you want to pay double for your suits in the future if I give these tacky boys some discounts?"

"Yes… or you can send their bills to me, whatever suits you best good sir. As I said… I am a rich bitch."

"Rich you may be but you are not a bitch son. Fine I will give them discount and you do not have to pay double later. Goodness knows I'm a kind hearted soul and dressing up handsome boys is something I love. I will give them a suitable discount after they chose their suits."

"Why thank you good sir", Wes said and turned to face the boys and winked. "Just what we need." Wes walked over to Puck and grabbed his arm to pull him over to some suits.

"You are badass", Puck told him. "You just made him lose a lot of money dude."

"I know… but it works." The four boys started to go through the racks and Wes was smiling. He made them try out various suits and they soon found the perfect ones.

* * *

><p>When Wes got back to Dalton he was walking towards his room when suddenly a hand shot out from his door and dragged him in by his tie. He gagged slightly at the yank but then he was spun around and the door was slammed shut.<p>

"Uh…Chris", Wes said and looked at the horrified younger Asian. "What's up?"

"There a scary female hobbit in the choir room!" Chris said. "She keeps yelling at us, demanding to know where you are."

"Scary female hob…" Wes trailed off and started laugh instead.

"It's not funny", Chris said. "She's freaking scary! All Warblers are hiding wherever they can! She'll probably come here loo-"

Wes just walked out the door and Chris' rant was cut short. He felt horrified and made a grab for his older friend, but Wes avoided his hands. He walked briskly to the choir room and he soon knew that the scary female hobbit was still there. Why would boys flock the doorways otherwise? They were all trying to get a glimpse of what was going on inside. Wes moved in behind some of the boys. He listened to the female hobbit inside. She was shouting at someone.

"I will not leave this place Blaine until I get a chance to talk to your leader!" she shouted. "I am serious! I am not going to calm down. I am in a crisis and I can and will _not_ talk to anyone in my own choir. I am not here to spy on any of you. I just _need_ to talk to him!"

"But-" Blaine began but he was cut off.

"No buts! I need to talk to him! Where _is_ he?"

"Move", Wes said to the boys and they parted like the Red Sea. He calmly walked into the choir room and smiled. Rachel were glaring at Blaine and Blaine looked utterly horrified. Wes chuckled.

"Yo Broadway", he yelled and she turned around. "Will you stop scaring my boys and act like the lady I know you are instead of acting like a female hobbit on a warpath?"

Rachel's face became red and Blaine hurriedly walked over to Wes and hid behind him.

"Wes don't talk to her like that", Blaine whispered to Wes. Wes just rolled his eyes and walked into the room.

"You are behaving most unladylike", Wes said. "I am as ashamed of this entire situation as you are. Now why did you feel the need to come here and scare my poor, sweet, female-deprived Warblers and Dalton boys?"

"Hey!" some voices objected.

"Ignore them Rachel", Wes said when she looked at them. "They never handle ladies so they are totally hopeless on the angry lady situations."

"Hey!" the same boys objected.

"Shut up you know it's true", Wes said without looking away from Rachel. "Come on Broadway." He held his arms open. "Good to see me too?"

Rachel smiled widely and ran to him and threw his arms around him. He put his arms around her too and smiled.

"I am in need of some sane boy to talk to", she said and sighed. "Mike was busy and Artie is not liked by the girls right now."

"I understand Rachel", he said. "But why did you feel the need to come over here? You could have just called me."

"It's easier to talk to someone", Rachel said and he heard her voice breaking slightly. "If you can see them and touch them. No one at McKinley really likes me… only you do… at least I think so."

"Of course I like you Rachel", he said and looked her in the eyes. "You're my friend. Now come on my hot Jewish American Princess, let's go to my room."

"God you sound like Puck", she grumbled as he put his arm out for her to link hers to.

"What can I say", Wes said and shrugged. "You can't hang out with a juvenile delinquent and don't get a little bit colored by it. After all, you become as the people you hang out with."

"And that is why _you_ are so girly", Rachel said and took his offered arm.

"I am as gay as a man can be without being it", Wes said and they turned to walk out of the room and he noticed all the boys stare at them, mostly him. He winked at Rachel and then turned to the boys.

"Excuse me my lovelies but this lady and I have a date with bedroom and spa-treatment", he said and they all stared at him. "Skin treatments are really relaxing did you notice?" the last was aimed at Rachel.

"Oh I sure did", she said. "They wash away all your troubles."

"Princess you are as right as white dress on a hot summer day."

"Why thank you my dapper prince but we have to do something about your hair that color is as boring as your clothes."

"It is not boring princess it is _most_ tacky."

They walked out the room and the boys stared after them in shock, Blaine was gaping. What was Wes playing at? Was he cheating on Mercedes with Rachel? Kurt had to be called!

* * *

><p>Wes and Rachel were sitting in his room. They had had a small spa-treatment and Rachel had helped the boy color his hair so that is was in the same shade as Mercedes' dress. Wes had also helped her pick out a dress over the internet, Kurt had sent Rachel a few suggestions earlier that day and Wes helped her do the final choice. As they sat there a furious knocking soon started on his door.<p>

"It's open darling", Wes called and Kurt stormed in with Blaine in tow. Kurt looked like a storm-cloud. Blaine looked shocked.

"Darling that angry look does not suit that pretty face of yours", Wes said with a teasing tone. "And I know it was him Blaine because I know the way you think. I knew that you would look upon my and Rachel's little jest in the choir room as something more than it really was."

"What exactly did you do", Kurt asked and looked at Wes sternly.

"I merely acted a bit like I act around you darling and I am not cheating on Mercedes with you am I? Rachel was in need of a sane boy to talk to about boy-problems and no", he held up his hand when Kurt was about to object. "This is not something that I think you should talk to her about Kurt because she needed someone to be objective. And out of all her friends I am the only one who can."

"Why", Kurt asked and sat down.

"Because I do not know Jesse St. James", Wes said calmly and Kurt's mouth fell open. Rachel sighed.

"He came back Kurt", she said and looked at her hands sadly. "He said he was sorry for everything and that he wants to take me to prom."

Kurt opened his mouth to object but the almost-death-glare he got from Wes shut him up.

"I… I needed someone that is sane about the subject to talk to", she sniffled. "I needed Wes because he has never met Jesse, he didn't even know about all the circumstances around him and me and… and he is objective. You and the others hate him… but…"

"We understand Rachel", Blaine said and grabbed hold of Kurt's arm. "We'll leave you alone. Sorry for the misunderstanding Wes."

"Shoo", Wes said with a smile and waved at the door. "Darling go with Blaine and we'll talk later okay?" Kurt nodded and left with Blaine. Wes rolled his eyes and turned back to Rachel. But before he could open his mouth he heard Kurt and Blaine shout:

"Your hair!"

Wes smirked and walked over to the door and opened it.

"It matches her dress so shut it _hickey_-boys!"

"WES!" Kurt shrieked in embarrassment and covered his neck by pulling on his collar. Wes only laughed and closed the door and leaned on it. Kurt and Blaine were pounding on the door, trying to force it open but Wes just planted his heels into the floor and laughed. Rachel was giggling too.

"WES!" Blaine shouted.

"What", Wes asked innocently.

"Stop doing things like that", Kurt yelled. "Or I shall shave your head!"

"Aw but darling then you won't have anything to bitch about, something I know you love to do darling."

"Are you dating Kurt or is Blaine dating Kurt", he heard someone call.

"Hey", Klaine objected.

"Kurt and Blaine are dating but Kurt's my wife", Wes yelled.

"I am no such thing!" Kurt shrieked.

"Aw but darling I defended your honor at McKinley more than ones, we sang a lovely love song at your dad's wedding, I let you choose my clothes, I dressed after your wishes and we hug all the time, we hold hands, walk with linked arms and we sl-"

"Finish that word honey and I will kill you!" Kurt shrieked.

"Oh and you keep calling me honey."

"That is all Finn's fault!" Kurt shrieked. "He said that we are bickering like an old married couple!"

"Like now _darling_", Wes said innocently.

Outside it became completely quiet and then Wes could here all the boys, save Kurt, laugh outside and Rachel laughed also.

"Ten points to Wes", someone called. Wes grinned at Rachel.

"See", he said. "They love me."

"That they do", she said.

"Wesley Meilin Montgomery", Kurt shrieked. "You are so dead when I get my hands on you!"

"As if your baby soft hands could harm me."

"I _was_ on the football team", Kurt growled. "And you know I. Can. Kick!"

"Naw but darling Mercedes would kill you if you hurt me."

"So? I'm her best friend."

"But I'm here boyfriend and she appreciates those parts you are going to kick."

Quiet.

"I never said I'd kick you… there!" Kurt yelled furiously.

"I never said that either", Wes winked to Rachel. "All my body parts are appreciated by Mercy. You have such a dirty imagination darling, all you think about is sex."

"VICTOR!" Kurt shrieked in anger and embarrassment .

"I don't think there's any Victor in here", Wes said and acted confused. "Rachel do you see a Victor in here?"

"It depends on how you angle it", she said and smiled. "You are clearly winning this somewhat shouting match because you good sir has a silver tongue."

"Why thank you my fair lady", Wes said and smiled but felt the door shake behind him. "Darling you must stop that or someone will call campus security on you for vandalizing Dalton property."

"Come out and face me like a man then!" Kurt shrieked and pushed on the door. Wes smirked evilly and jumped aside with a:

"Why don't you come in!"

The door flew open and Kurt fell in… and onto Wes… and they both ended up on the floor. Kurt was lying on top of Wes and Wes was smiling.

"See we're made for each other", he said and Kurt glared at him. Wes just grinned and kissed him on the nose. Kurt's eyes widened and he chuckled and moved off of his friend and helped him up. All the boys in the dorm could now see their friend… with purple hair.

"Dude!" Jeff exclaimed and gaped. "What the hell?"

Wes rolled his eyes and brushed off his blazer and then brushed off Kurt's clothes as well.

"Oh believe me boys", Rachel said. "That is not the _only_ color our dear little Wesley here has been showing off."

All the boys stared at Wes who only grinned. Rachel held up a flashdrive.

"Do you boys wish to see?" All the Warblers in the dorm nodded eagerly and Wes rolled his eyes, but he was dragged to the video room. Yes Dalton had a video room. All the Warblers joined them there and they sat down to watch.

* * *

><p>Rachel put the flashdrive into the computer that was hooked to the big screen. She then sat down on Wes' lap and whispered.<p>

"It is a goodbye gift from the girls and me", she said. "I told Mercedes I'd go here and talk to you and she forced me to bring this… and show it to you and the others."

"Please tell me there is nothing embarrassing", he said grinning.

"Only a bit."

Wes laughed and the video started the title was:

"Colorful Asian – Also Known As Victor(Wes) Montgomery

* * *

><p>The Warblers watched a stage phase into view and they saw a single spotlight on the stage and a boy with purple hair was singing but they couldn't make out the words.<p>

"The first time we were introduced to the colorful Asian of McKinley he sang his heart out and I bet it was for his Warblers", Kurt's voice said and when his voice died away Wes' voice rang out loud and clear.

**I found myself in Wonderland  
>Got back on my feet, again<br>Is this real?  
>Is this pretend?<br>I'll take a stand until the end**

**I, I'll get by  
>I, I'll survive<br>When the world's crashing down  
>When I fall and hit the ground<br>I will turn myself around  
>Don't you try to stop me<br>I, I won't cry**

The Warblers stared at Wes as the song died away and Wes blushed and grumbled something under his breath. He didn't like when his Warblers stared at him like that. Like they were close to tears and he didn't really like them seeing him that close to breaking. Leaders weren't supposed to break.

* * *

><p>Before anyone could say a thing a little video collage started to flash and it was small vids of Wes, as Victor, with different hair colors. First up came purple, then a video of him with lemon yellow hair. He was "auditioning" for the martial arts club… and he was trashing the coach. He got pats on the back and questions about his hair, which he ignored. Then came a picture of him with wine-red hair. He and Mercedes were walking down the hallway, Kurt had taken that picture.<p>

* * *

><p>Then came a little video of him and Kurt at the wedding when they both sang to Burt and Carole. Wes' turquoise hair was visible due to his hat being off.<p>

"Our resident gay-boy and his husband singing it up at the wedding", Santana's voice said. "You still owe me a duet homo!"

"I think she means me", Wes said to Kurt and he snorted. The song came on and the two of them started to sing along to the video.

**They'd know  
>Love will find a way<br>Any where we go  
>we're home<br>If we are there together  
><strong>**  
>Like dark turning into day<br>Somehow we'll come through  
>Now that I've found you<br>Love will find a way**

**I know love will find a way**

Then came a little show with pictures flying by. It was pictures of Wes with blonde, pink, orange, white and lastly his Christmas coloring. And of course… two special pictures were there. Wes rolled his eyes when he noticed the guys around him gape when they saw first Kurt and Wes/Victor kissing underneath the mistletoe and then Wes and Trent. Trent blushed furiously and looked at his feet. Wes only shook his head fondly. Then came a picture of him with McKinley colors on his hair and Tina's voice came on:

"And our colorful boy turned football player for an evening and became champion. He also saved my life and took more tackles than anyone… keep your eyes on number 18."

Wes blushed when he first saw himself save Tina… and then being tackled over and over and over again.

"Dude!" David said and turned to his friend. "What the hell?"

"I think I ticked off the wrong people", Wes said and winced, as did everyone else, when he took a nasty hit. "Ow. No wonder I ached for days after that."

The vids moved on and a few times there were just pictures and someone from New Direction talking. When Wes was seen tied to a chair the Warblers demanded an explanation, Kurt as well, Rachel and Wes shared a look and said:

"He/I tried to commit pianocide."

They left it at that and the pictures moved on… until they got to a video the choir room and Mercedes' voice started to talk:

"Did I ever mention how sexy _my_ boyfriend is?"

Wes stared at Rachel in shock, because he knew what this was.

"You didn't", he said in horror.

"Of course we did", she said and smirked. "We were part of it after all and needed some fun way to embarrass you in the future."

"I am never gonna live this down", Wes groaned and buried his face in her shoulder.

"What's going on", Kurt asked.

"Watch it my sweets", Rachel said. "You will be surprised."

"Or scarred for life", Wes grumbled.

* * *

><p><em>Missing scene from the Sexy-week<em>

_Mercedes had been told by Victor what he and Holly Holliday was planning. They were going to show a bit of sexy dance and show what would usually happen if a young man went after a cougar… if that boy wasn't Puck. Holly and Victor had asked the Gleeks and Carl, Schue and Emma to wait with the performance in the auditorium so that they could show them a number. Schue was waiting in anticipation and nearly fell off of his chair when Holly walked inside dressed in a short skirt, a sexy shirt and stilettos. Victor followed, dressed in tight leather pants, a tight t-shirt and black shoes. His hair was ruffled and Mercedes had helped him apply eyeliner. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning at the sight of her boyfriend in those sexy clothes._

_"Thank you all for coming", Holly said. "Sex always starts with a touch but sometimes _boys_ you have to be careful on who you try to woo."_

_"Naw don't ruin it for them", Victor said with a grin._

_"Oh hush cutie", Holly said and waved at him, all part of the act. "I am trying to explain to them about the danger of older women/men and younger men/women relationships."_

_"Ouch that hurt", Victor said and grabbed his heart._

_"It may seem sexy at first", Holly said ignoring him. "But like I said, when you sleep with someone you sleep with all they have… and everybody's got a random. So imagine all the people and randoms older people will have had sex with."_

_"Should I be worried", Victor asked cheekily._

_"Oh hush put your pretty little mouth to good use okay", she said and patted his cheek._

_"What _kind_ of good use are we talking about here", he asked and smirked. "I'll have you know I got a _very_ talented mouth."_

_Carl and the boys laughed and Schue looked somewhat outraged. Santana was looking smug, she likes this Victor. Holly turned to him._

_"Excuse me", she asked._

_"Oh come on Miss Holliday", Victor teased. "You know we just have to pick up where we left off."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about", she said and moved toward Schue but Victor stepped into her path wiggling his eyebrows at her. She sighed._

_"Okay _baby_", she said. "Here's the deal."_

_"Yes", he asked smirking in a flirting way. The band started to play and the group cheered when they recognized the song. Holly twirled around and grabbed hold of the collar of Victor's shirt and sang: (_Holly, **Vic, _All_**_)_

You're so hot  
>Teasing me<br>So you're blue but I can't  
>Take a chance on a kid like you<br>It's something I couldn't do_ – She pushed him back and he made some dance moves and tried to get a hold of her, but she danced around him._

There's that look  
>In your eyes<br>I can read in your face  
>That your feelings are driving you wild<br>But boy you're only a child_ – She grabbed his hands and they danced together._

Well, I could dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>But does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I could chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>But does your mother know that you're out?<p>

**Take it easy**_ – She tickled his chin and he pretended to get weak in the knees._

Take it easy  
>Better slow down boy<br>That's no way to go  
>Does your mother know?<p>

**Take it easy**

Take it easy  
>Try to cool it boy<br>Take it nice and slow  
>Does your mother know?<p>

I can see  
>What you want<br>But you seem pretty young  
>To be searching for that kind of fun<br>So maybe I'm not the one _– They danced together again and he dipped her down and wiggled her eyebrows. She managed to swing them around so she was dipping him down instead and she sang:_

Now, you're so cute  
>I like your style<br>And I know what you mean  
>When you give me a flash of that…<p>

Smile – _She dropped him onto the floor._  
>But boy you're only a child – <em>She looked at him and walked off. But Victor flew up and took hold of her from behind, he pulled her to his chest and they moved their hips in sync, in a circular motion. The boys catcalled and some of the girls were laughing. Carl was looking slightly amused and Schue as if he wanted to disappear and Emma looked outraged.<em>

**_Well, I could dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I could chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>Does your mother know that you're out?<em>**

**Take it easy**_ – Victor spun her out of his grip but pulled her close again, running his fingers through her hair and she did the same to him._**  
>Better slow down girl<br>That's no way to go  
><strong>  
><strong><em>Does your mother know?<em>**

**Take it easy  
>Try to cool it girl<br>Play it nice and slow**

**_Does your mother know? – _**_Everyone that had a partner ran out on the floor and danced with Victor and Holly._

**_Well, I could dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>But does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I could chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>But does your mother know that you're out?<em>**

**_Well, I could dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>But does your mother know that you're out?  
>And I could chat with you baby<br>Flirt a little maybe  
>But does your mother know that you're out?<em>**

_All the girls in one way or another made their boys fall to the floor and together with Holly they walked out of the room._

_"Dude", Puck said and looked at Victor._

_"Yeah buddy", Victor asked._

_"How did you do that with your hips?"_

* * *

><p>Wes groaned when the boys started to fire questions at him and Rachel laughed happily. He looked up at her and glared.<p>

"You are dead Berry", he growled.

"Naw you wouldn't hurt a lady now would you", she asked and they watched the last of the movie. When it was done all boys stood up as did Wes and Rachel. When Wes stretched David put an arm around his neck.

"Dude", he said. "How did you do that with your hips?"

"Which part", Wes asked and smirked.

"When you and that teacher stood so close and moved in sync", David said, he tried to move his hips like that and Wes smirked and looked around.

"Oh it's easy", he said. "You just… aha!" He reached out and grabbed hold of Thad. The smaller boy squeaked, not prepared for this and the others watched amused. Rachel and Kurt were grinning somewhat evilly and Thad was blushing so much he looked like a tomato. Wes put his hands on Thad's hips and pulled him flush against him, Thad's back hitting his chest.

"W-w-what are you doing", Thad asked. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No", Wes said and started to move his hips and moved Thad's hips with his hands. "I just needed someone around the right size."

Thad was blushing madly and even more when he noticed how David was looking at him with hungry eyes. Jeff and Nick and Kurt and Blaine watched too and tried to duplicate what Wes and Thad were doing. Wes was smirking and Thad was still blushing, but not as much. He was having fun with this, the reaction in David was too funny. Wes moved back and let David take his place. When everyone was busy watching the dancing groups Wes and Rachel left. They'd meet each other at the prom and Wes told her to follow her heart when it came to Jesse and give him a chance, to see if he was worth all this trouble or not.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC <strong>


	32. Prom Queen

Part 32

Wes had to drag Blaine out of his bathroom, telling him he had enough gel in and if he added more his brain would most likely drown. He also had to drag the nervous boy to Wes' car. The two of them got inside and first they picked up Kurt and then went to Mercedes' house. They had agreed to meet up with Rachel and Jesse at Breadstix and Sam and his date Lola would meet them there as well. Wes stopped the car and looked at the pair in the backseat.

"If I come back and find the two of you making out back there I will castrate you both", he said and smiled as they blushed. "You are both too young to make gay babies."

"Get going Montgomery before _we_ castrate _you_", Kurt threatened half-heartedly and Wes stepped out of his car and walked up to the Jones' house. He wasn't completely dressed like at the wedding. He wore the same hat, cane, spats, shoes, trousers, tie and shirt. But he had forsaken the jacket for a vest instead and gloves with half fingers. He had flowers for Mrs. Jones and a wrist corsage with a band the same color as his hair and Mercedes' dress. He used his cane to ring the doorbell and Mrs. Jones opened.

"For you my lady", Wes said and handed her the flowers.

"Oh Victor you look so handsome", she said and let him inside. "Mercy is soon ready."

"Wesley", Mr. Jones said and walked over to the pair and shook Wes' hand.

"Oh right I forgot about that", Mrs. Jones said and blushed a bit.

"It's nothing ma'am", Wes said and grinned. "It happens to the best as well. Thank you so much for letting me stay together with Mercy… even though I had her and the entire school in danger."

"Nonsense", Mr. Jones said and patted him on the shoulder. "That was not your fault. I am a little annoyed that you didn't tell us before it happened."

"Trust me sir I was going to", Wes said. "That weekend when I was to meet your parents sir… I had decided to tell you everything… but they got me before that."

"Let's not talk about such things tonight", Mr. Jones said and then they heard someone walk down the stairs. Wes looked up and his mouth fell open again. Mercedes looked like a princess, more beautiful than any Cinderella he had ever seen on TV and she was smiling so shyly and sweet that he had to grin, instead of gaping like a moron. When she had reached the last step he hurried up and took her hand.

"Your highness", he said. "I must be dreaming because there can be no chance that I would dance with a princess in reality."

Mercedes giggled and slapped his arm slightly.

"You sir are a flatterer", she said and he opened his mouth to protest. But she silenced him with a finger to his lips and then she said:

"You prefer the title people pleaser."

"You know me too well love", he said and held out the box. "This is for you sweet princess."

"Why thank you good prince", she said and held her hand out. She smiled at the corsage. It was a white lily, her favorite and it had small diamond gems on it as well.

"Wes it's beautiful", she said and he kissed her cheek.

"Nothing is good enough for my princess", he said and led her towards the door. Mr. Jones had gone and gotten Kurt and Blaine so that they could take a group picture. Then Mrs. Jones took one each of pair. She promised them copies for themselves and their parents. Wes led Mercedes out to the car and they drove to Breadstix.

* * *

><p>When they got there Blaine and Kurt sat by themselves, wanting some private time and Wes and Mercedes joined St. Berry and Sam and Lola at a table. Rachel grinned when she saw Mercedes in that purple dress.<p>

"Mercedes", she said happily. "Can I just say that you look fierce in your dress?"

"Totally Mercedes", Jesse agreed and Rachel laughed.

"You can", Wes piped up sitting down, removing his hat as he did so. "But she also looks smoking hot."

"Aw Wes you look adorable", Rachel said. "And your hair matches her dress."

"That's what I aimed for", Wes said and winked to her as a thank you for your help. "So I guess you must be Jesse St. James then."

"I am", Jesse said and they shook hands. "And you must be that new star Wes Montgomery."

"Yeah well star and star", Wes said with a shrug. "And you must be Lola then?" Wes turned to the girl next to Sam. She was a cute thing in a blue dress, with chestnut hair, brown eyes, a little bit of a tan and a nice smile and glasses.

"I am", she said. "I saw you around McKinley… but I thought your name was Victor."

"Details", Wes said and grinned. Mercedes sat down beside him. "And you and Sam both look lovely tonight."

"Why thank you. All you boys look so handsome."

"And all girls beautiful", Sam said a bit shyly and Wes patted him on the back.

"You're damn straight we do", Mercedes said and Rachel and Lola laughed.

"Seriously Jesse, Wes", Sam asked. "What do you think of the bolo tie? Pretty cool right? I saw Springsteen in the cover of _Tunnel of Love_ album wearing it."

"Dude that was like 20 years ago", Jesse said sounding almost rude.

"But it suits you Sam", Wes said. "You are from the south right? Isn't bolo ties from the south?" He looked at the girls and they shrugged. "Normal ties are so overrated."

"Huh so then why are you wearing one", Mercedes said and pulled at his tie.

"Oh you know why", he said and winked. Lola and Rachel giggled when Mercedes demonstrated why. She pulled him to her by the tie and they kissed. Lola did the same to Sam and he grinned. Jesse though decided to show… sympathy on Sam, Rachel had told him about his family after all.

"I'm really sorry to-" he began but Wes cut him off.

"Yeah you should be sorry for being rude Jesse", he said.

"I wasn't… Okay… Uh I know how tough it is out there. I couldn't even get a job as one of those singing waiters at Johnny Rockets."

"I wonder why", Wes whispered to Mercedes and she hit him on the arm. "Ow…"

"But I've got an idea", Jesse went on. "They say that the best time to start any business is during a recession. I don't know why or even what a recession is-"

"How did you graduate again", Wes asked and then slapped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry that was very rude." The last he said when they all stared at him. Mercedes pulled him close by the ear and whispered, while Jesse continued to talk:

"What are you doing?"

"I can't help it! The guy creeps me out and give me _bad_ vibes", Wes whispered back. "Something with him is just… wrong."

They didn't hear Jesse's plans fully but suddenly the former lead of Vocal Adrenaline asked:

"What about you Wes?"

"Huh", Wes asked and he and Mercedes looked at Jessie.

"I understand that you're a senior now and about to graduate soon", Jesse said and put his arm around Rachel. "Any big plans for the future?"

"As a matter of fact yes", Wes said. "I am planning on going to NYADA."

"Oh? You think you'll manage it, college is tough."

"For someone that has actually studied himself and gotten up a straight A record at a school twice as demanding as any other school in Ohio I think I got that covered."

"So you are not staying another year to help the Warblers?"

"No because Dalton doesn't raise cheaters and their goal is to make all their students graduate… at the _first_ try."

The table became quiet and Jesse glared daggers at Wes while Sam and Lola sniggered and Mercedes tried to keep the smile off of her face.

"Oh yeah", Jesse asked. "What makes you so sure you'd even get in?"

"The fact I got a letter telling me so this morning", Wes said almost nonchalant.

Mercedes, Sam, Rachel and Lola started to smile and congratulated him over and over, standing up to hug him and in Mercedes' case, kiss him passionately. The tabled settled down again… but Jesse wasn't done with his small fight with Wes.

"Oh so you got some voice then I guess", he asked Wes.

"No, not just _some_ voice", Wes said coldly. "I got an _amazing_ voice according to the judges and if you add my skills on the piano, guitar, violin and saxophone… It helped."

"Dude you play sax", Sam asked. "That is so wicked!"

Jesse glared at Wes who only smirked back.

"Hey guys", Quinn suddenly said as she and Finn appeared beside them. "You look amazing. And don't forget to vote for Hudson-Fabray tonight."

"Hey Jesse", Finn said in a cold tone. "What'd you order tonight? Scrambled eggs?"

"No", Wes snorted. "I think they forgot to give him his humble pie." Finn grinned at him. Jesse though ignored them.

"Quinn you look stunning", he said. "The ghost of Grace Kelly. Let me know if you get tired of your boyfriend stomping on your pretty little feet tonight. I'll be more than happy to cut in."

"Stick to your own date Jesse", Wes growled. "Leave ours alone."

"What he said", Sam said chewing on his food.

"Okay, hush you guys", Mercedes said tired of the fighting. "You're totally ruining the vibe. Quinn you look hot. Finn you look handsome and Wes stop picking fights."

"I-" he began but she sent him a death glare. "Yes ma'am." He turned back to his plate.

"I love you guys", Mercedes said turning back to Fuinn. "But get lost, we'll see you there."

They talked for a bit more and then went to prom.

* * *

><p>Mercedes and Wes danced happily as Sam, Artie and Puck sang. Wes got many happy greetings from other students, mostly from other Gleeks, Beiste, Schue and Sue.<p>

"Yo Montgomery", Lauren said as she walked over and made a little spin. "What do you think?"

"I think that you look smoking girl", he said and she smiled. "Just look at how Puck and those other boys are ogling you."

Lauren turned and noticed that some boys and Puck, even though he was onstage, were ogling her. She smiled, hugged Mercedes and Wes before hurrying off. Wes also got jumped by Brittany and hugged so tight he could barely breathe. He danced with her and Mercedes in a way that worked out. All three of them were holding hands and danced some odd version of jitterbug. Brittany later hurried off to try to pry Mike away from Tina… which didn't work out that well.

* * *

><p>The Montjones also danced when Rachel sang and they were both smiling.<p>

"I'm so happy to be where", Wes said leaning his forehead on hers. "With you. I never thought I'd get someone… like you… or anyone to love."

"Wes I love you as well", she said. "And I couldn't be happier than being here with you."

Wes smiled but then Puck grabbed his shoulder.

"Yo dude you're up", he said.

"Okay", Wes said and kissed Mercedes' on the cheek. "Keep an eye on my girlfriend but keep your hands to yourself."

"Got it", Puck said with a chuckled and Mercedes laughed. Wes walked up to the stage, kissed Rachel's cheek as he walked past her and then took the mike.

"Hello McKinley High!" he called.

"VICTOR!" a lot of voices cheered.

"Rachel did an amazing job and wasn't she lovely?"

The crowd cheered.

"Now let's get some speed back up again. This song is one of my favorites and I listened to it on repeat when I grew up. And this song I dedicate to my girlfriend Mercedes! So ladies and gentlemen… this is _Mambo Number 5_."

The band started playing and everyone cheered when they recognized the song.

**One, two , three four, five  
>Everybody in the car so come on let's ride<br>To the liqueur-store around the corner,  
>The boys say they want some gin and juice<br>But I really don't wanna  
>Beerbust like I had last week<br>I must stay deep 'cause talk is a cheap  
>I like Santana, Rachel, Veronica and Tina<br>And as I continue you know they're gettin' sweeter  
>So what can I do I really beg you my Lord<br>To me flirtin' it's just like a sport  
>Anything fly it's all good let me dump it<br>Please set in the trumpet**

**A little bit of Santana in my life**  
><strong>A little bit of Brittany by my side<strong>  
><strong>A little bit of Quinn's all I need<strong>  
><strong>A little bit of Tina is what I see<strong>  
><strong>A little bit of Veronica in the sun<strong>  
><strong>A little bit of Lauren all night long<strong>  
><strong>A little bit of Rachel here I am<strong>  
><strong>A little bit of you makes me your man<strong> – Here he pointed at Mercedes who laughed and clapped her hands as her boyfriend danced onstage.

**Jump up and down and move it all around**  
><strong>Shake your head to the sound put your hands on the ground<strong>  
><strong>Take one step left and one step right<strong>  
><strong>One to the front and one to the side<strong>  
><strong>Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice<strong>  
><strong>And if it looks like this then you doin' it right<strong>

Wes jumped off of the stage and among the dancing couples. The girls of Glee walked up to him and he danced a little with them all as he sang about them.

**A little bit of Santana in my life**  
><strong>A little bit of Brittany by my side<strong>  
><strong>A little bit of Quinn's all I need<strong>  
><strong>A little bit of Tina is what I see<strong>  
><strong>A little bit of Veronica in the sun<strong>  
><strong>A little bit of Lauren all night long<strong>  
><strong>A little bit of Rachel here I am<strong>  
><strong>A little bit of you makes me your man<strong> – He pulled Mercedes to him and they danced as the crowd cheered loudly.

**Trumpet, the Trumpet!**  
><strong>Mambo No 5<br>****  
>A little bit of Santana in my life<strong> – Santana made a pirouette around Montjones.**  
>A little bit of Brittany by my side – <strong>Brittany leaned on Wes for a few seconds before hurrying off.**  
>A little bit of Quinn's all I need<strong> – She threw him a kiss.**  
>A little bit of Tina is what I see – <strong>Tina smiled and bumped her hip to his as she walked by.**  
>A little bit of Veronica in the sun<br>A little bit of Lauren all night long **– She saluted the pair.**  
>A little bit of Rachel here I am<strong> – Wes bowed to her and Rachel made a curtsy.**  
>A little bit of you makes me your man<strong> – Wes kissed Mercedes.

Mercedes was laughing because she knew Wes was teasing the boys of Glee, why? Because they pestered him so much about the girls clinging to him and after all. Mercedes was the "you" part in the song. Wes bowed to the cheering crowd and then he and Mercedes hugged. But not long after that… a fight broke out between Jesse and Finn.

"Wes", Mercedes begged and he jumped in between the boys. He used his cane to tap Jesse on the head and twisted Finn's arm up on his back with his free hand.

"Guys chill!" he yelled. Jesse rubbed his head and was about to lunge at Finn again. But Wes pointed at his face. "Don't even think about it Marvelous Marvin."

"Lieutenant Ruthless", Sue said and grabbed Finn and Jesse. "Good job. I'll take it from here." She threw Finn and Jesse out. Quinn hurried off crying and Wes turned to Rachel and pulled her into a hug. Mercedes joined in telling Rachel how boys, save Wes and Kurt, were jerks.

* * *

><p>"Attention students", Figgins said and tapped the mike. "Attention." Everyone turned to the stage. "Will the candidates for king and queen gather on the stage? The votes are in."<p>

Wes and Mercedes rooted for all girls from Glee that was on that stage and for Puck as well since Finn had been thrown out.

"This is the moment you've all been waiting for", Figgins went on. "Where we announce our junior prom king and also queen. Roll the drum please."

"Is his English as bad as his morals", Wes whispered to Mercedes and Rachel and both slapped him.

"And this year's junior prom king is… Victor Montgomery!"

"Wait what", Wes asked confused as the audience started to cheer, even Puck and Karofsky did onstage. As did the girls nominated for prom queen. Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine all pushed Wes towards the stage and he got up and looked utterly confused. Figgins smiled and gave him the crown and scepter.

"Okay wait this is crazy", Wes said and the room went quiet. "First of all I'm not a student here and second of all I'm not even a junior!"

"I don't care", Figgins said. "The votes have been counted and you won. Now prom queen is…"

Wes looked at the girls onstage and smiled.

"Mercedes Jones."

Wes' smile couldn't have been bigger and neither could the cheer in the room. Mercedes was in awe and was pulled up on stage to her boyfriend's side and she was crowned queen. The crowd cheered, even the girls that lost did. Mercedes was crying she was so happy and Rachel smiled wider than ever. Tina and Mike cheered loudest of all straight couples. Sam and Lola cheered. Puck was shouting happily. Blaine and Kurt cheered louder than anyone. Santana, Lauren and Quinn congratulated Mercedes with hugs and Wes just shook his head. He'd never believed this would happen. He was sure students would see this as their chance to torture Kurt or something. But they didn't and he was glad for that. But then there was a problem. When the king and queen was about to dance Mercedes had to sing. Wes smirked and walked up to Rachel and asked for a dance.

"I owe you don't I?" he asked. "We never danced at the wedding after all."

She smiled and they danced to _Dancing Queen_, but as soon as the song was over Mercedes and Wes got to dance as Tina and Rachel sang a song.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me", Wes said a bit later and tapped Blaine on the shoulder. "But may I cut in here?"<p>

Blaine looked at his friend and wondered what he wanted. He had momentarily forgotten that Wes and Victor Montgomery was the same person.

"Uh", Blaine said confused. "Sure Wes."

Wes smiled and took Kurt's hand in his and led him out on the empty dance floor. Mercedes grabbed Blaine's hand and lead him over to a table. She was out of breath from singing and dancing, but she didn't want to miss this show.

"Remember", she told Blaine. "That is _Victor_."

"Oh… right…" Blaine mumbled.

Kurt looked at Wes as the Asian boy bowed politely. Kurt rolled his eyes and took Wes' outstretched hand and they started to waltz around the room while Rachel sang _Total Eclipse of the Heart_. The crowd cheered because no one could object, Wes and Kurt were amazing dancers. Wes was leading, Kurt had nothing against that and Wes was the one that did all the lifts.

When the intense part of the instrumental part of the song started the two of them separated and made a lot of spins and pirouettes, not letting the other one go with their eyes. When Puck sang backup again Kurt ran over, jumped into Wes' arm and the older boy performed a really nice looking lift. The crowd cheered and Wes spun around setting Kurt down and they danced on.

When Rachel sang that last _I really need you tonight_ Wes flipped Kurt over his arm in a really elegant way and then their dance slowed down and ended with them hugging. The crowd cheered loudly, Mercedes and Blaine loudest of them all. The two dancers started to laugh and hugged again.

"See I told you I could flip you", Wes said smirking and Kurt 'punched' him the gut. They walked over to their respective dates.

"Give me back my boyfriend", Blaine teased and pulled Kurt into a hug. Wes rolled his eyes.

"I am not out to steal your husband", Wes said and walked over to Mercedes and kissed her cheek.

"Having fun love", she asked.

"You know it love", he answered. "I'd have more fun if you let me do those kinds of things with you."

"Oh hell to the no", she said. "I do not like being flipped around and hoisted into the air like some ballerina. This diva keeps her feet on the ground thank you very much."

"But at Dalton's senior prom you will have to let me at least make one small lift", he said.

"No."

"Pretty please", he asked and gave her his best puppy eyes. Blaine was staring in amazement, not used to see Wes Montgomery act like this.

"No", Mercedes said again.

"Pretty please with tots on top", Wes tried and she glared at him.

"You sir are incorrigible", she said wagging a finger at him. He took her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you too", he said and led her out on the dance floor again.

Wes looked at Mercedes as they danced underneath those corny paper-streamers and he smiled softly. In front of him was _the _most beautiful girl he had ever laid his eyes on. He smiled and said:

"You look so beautiful. You always do but tonight… you look magical."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You look magical too", she said. "You are magical. I don't know what anyone in Glee Club would've done without you this year…"

"Get slushied more and would've lost the football-game and maybe sectionals and regionals?"

"Maybe", she said and kissed his cheek. "Who knows?"

Victor felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around and saw Quinn smiling shyly at him.

"Hi", she said. "Uhm… Mercedes can I borrow your date for a dance? I… Um I've seen you dance with all other girls Vic, except from Lauren, Santana and Tina, but you danced with Tina and Satan at the wedding… could… would you dance with me?"

Mercedes nodded at Wes and he smiled, kissed her cheek and then turned to Quinn and bowed to her.

"Sure Nini" he said just as the music turned into a classical waltz. Everyone groaned but Figgins said that no one would be allowed to leave the prom unless someone danced a waltz. Wes turned to Quinn, hit his feet together and bowed as he held a hand out to her.

"May I have this dance Nini", he asked and she blushed a bit, but then smiled.

"Of course", she said and Mercedes grinned because Quinn was her friend and needed some cheering up. Everyone in the gym looked at the pair that stepped out. Wes threw his scepter to Mercedes and she caught it grinning. The music started and Wes and Quinn danced a beautiful waltz. Mike got Tina out on the floor, Sam and Lola followed, Kurt and Blaine as well and more and more kids joined. Quinn and Wes spun around and Quinn grabbed hold of Mercedes and pulled her into Wes' arms while she walked over to a boy that stood alone and danced with him. Wes grinned at Mercedes and kissed her cheek as they danced.

* * *

><p>Wes and Blaine entered their dorm at Dalton, both smiling happily and at once they were jumped by their friends. They demanded to know everything that happened at McKinley. The Warblers agreed to meet in Wes' room. When they got there Thad noticed that Wes had a cane and scepter in his hand and a crown on his hat.<p>

"Dude you got to be prom king?" Thad exclaimed. Wes and Blaine looked at each other and started to tell of what had happened that magical night. A night that was magical for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC They should've sung Mambo Number 5 in the show. These kids are supposed to be born in 1994 or 1993 not sure... but when I was born before that and we listened to Mambo Number 5 all the time during 93 and 94. I guess these kids should've heard it a lot too. So I just had to add it into the mix.<strong>


	33. Everybody Hurts

Part 33

The next few days went by in a blur. Wes brought Mercedes to the joint senior prom of Crawford and Dalton. Mercedes did feel out of place there but soon forgot it. Because she got another chance to dance with her prince all night. They'd kissed and hugged and been just as adorable as couples in those romantic comedies she liked. They were just like Mike and Tina.

Wes accepted her for who she was and trusted her fully and she felt the same. No one other than Wes Montgomery had made her feel like she did. She knew that he still was the boy she fell in love with, but he wasn't completely Victor Montgomery… he was better. The 'joining' of Wes and Victor Montgomery was perfect because she felt that he was as true to her as he had been when he told her the truth. He never changed, never lied to her. She knew he wouldn't tell her all details from his capture… but he would in time.

They felt the same about lots of things too… and that included feeling that the guy in front of her and her Gleeks… were creeping people out and were giving off bad vibes.

"New Directions", Mr. Schue said. "I would like to introduce you to our new show choir consultant… Jesse St. James." Only Rachel smiled and clapped her hands. Mercedes sent her a death glare. But it was Finn that voiced everyone's, save Rachel and Schue's, thoughts.

"I don't trust this guy", Finn said. "How do we know he's not just gonna trick us into doing something stupid so his alma mater wins?"

"I don't need to do much to trick you into doing something stupid Finn", Jesse said and the room went quiet, because the Gleeks were all waiting for a comeback… from someone that wasn't there anymore.

"Damn", Puck swore under his breath. "We need ya Montgomery." Santana though smirked.

"And you don't have to do anything for it to be stupid", she said and crossed her arms. "I mean you got kicked out of college and not even Finnocence here will end up like that."

"Because he'll never get in, in the first place", Brittany asked confused.

"Of course he will and he will graduate on his _first_ try", Sam added remembering how Wes talked at Breadstix at prom night.

"Guys", Schue cut in before Jesse could retaliate and Sam and Finn high-fived. "Jesse is just a consultant. I still make all the calls."

"Then call up Vic and get him here", Puck said. "He'll tell you how stupid this is."

"Vic", Jesse asked.

"Don't you mind your curly little head about him", Mercedes said. "Just know that our Vic, can kick your ass any day in anything."

"Guys", Schue said a bit annoyed. "We are not calling Victor. I have all the confidence in the world in you guys. I just think we could use all the help we can get because…"

He pointed at the whiteboard where Nationals were written.

"This is it", he said. "And we can't call in Victor because he and his team could get in trouble. And they just like us have been working so hard to get here. We've been working so hard for two years for this moment. And that moment is finally here. I was talking with Jesse and he agreed we should continue with our successful trend of doing original songs for the competition."

"I was wondering about that", Kurt piped up. "Isn't there rules about these things?"

"Yeah", Tina said. "What was it Vic said?"

"He said that for levels below nationals you are only allowed to perform one original song", Rachel said calmly. "But we're at nationals now. We can perform as many as we want."

"Yes", Schue said. "And I was thinking of doing one group number and one duet."

"Rachel and I should sing a duet", Finn said matter-of-factly. "We killed it last year at regionals with _Faithfully_."

"Yeah", Quinn said. "It killed us. We lost."

"May I", Jesse asked and turned to Schue.

Mercedes could hear Wes/Victor in her head say:

_"No."_

"Uh yeah", Schue said.

"I agree that Rachel should sing lead", Jesse said. "But Finn, I think it's best for you to sit this one out. The fact is, most of the other guys in here are better singers and Mike Chang, who can't even sing, can at least dance. You kind of sing and dance like a zombie who has to poop." Some of the Gleeks started sniggering and Finn got upset.

"You see what I'm talking about", he nearly shouted and pointed at Jesse. "This guy's a jerk!"

"Jesse", Schue said. "Maybe you could be a little gentler with your advice?"

"Gentler", Jesse questioned in a tone that told them he thought Schue's words were the dumbest words he'd ever heard.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were trying for the 'Good Try' ribbon at nationals."

"Is there such a thing", Brittany asked and Jesse looked at her as if she was stupid. Then he turned to the rest of them.

"I thought we were in it to win the whole thing and there's only one way we can do that."

"Hard work and become a synchronized group", Kurt asked thinking of the Warblers.

"Poison darts", Brittany asked.

"The Vocal Adrenaline strategy is simple", Jesse continued. "Identify your best performer and build the entire performance around them."

"Well then we're screwed because we lost our best performer to the Warblers", Puck said throwing up his hands.

"The Warblers", Jesse asked. "Are you kidding me? Those losers are not worth a shot at nationals."

"They are", Kurt snapped. "They are a great group and good friends of ours."

"There are no friends in show choir competitions."

"Yeah you proofed that last year", Mike said and everyone stared at him. He just looked indifferent.

"Taking lessons from Vi-Wes", Mercedes asked and smiled at him. Mike grinned back.

"If we build up everything around one or two performers", Santana asked. "What does the rest do?"

"And who's our star performer", Tina asked.

"We're gonna have auditions to find out", Schue said with a sigh. "I'm gonna post a signup sheet later this afternoon."

"Mr. Schue", Finn said. "Don't you think this is kinda not our style?"

"Normally I'd agree with you Finn", Sam said and looked at Finn. "But this is the big time. I think we should listen to Jesse."

Jesse smiled and then snapped his fingers.

"Oh I nearly forgot", he said. "There is another thing as well."

They all looked at him.

"Kurt, Mercedes", he went on. "You two are dating Warblers right?"

"Yeah", Mercedes said hesitant. "So?"

"Dump them."

Everyone stared at him.

"Cut all ties with your boyfriends and other friends in the Warblers", Jesse continued. "We don't want them to steal from us."

"They'd never do that", Kurt said angrily. "They are too much of gentlemen and I'm not breaking up with my boyfriend just to please _you_."

"Neither am I", Mercedes said. "The Warblers are our friends and we need their support at nationals. With them cheering for us we'll know there will be a few friendly faces in the crowd."

"Dump them or sing backup", Jesse said and everyone gaped.

Finn turned to Sam.

"Do you still agree with Jesse", he asked and then walked out.

* * *

><p>Wes was walking down the halls of McKinley high. How did it come to this? One moment he was sitting in the choir room working on his part for nationals. He had told the boys that if they were to do a rock ballad they would need to add instruments, but they all agreed to it. They just wanted him to shine… to be in the spotlight for one last time.<p>

That's when the phone rang and a very upset Mercedes had called him, demanding him to get to McKinley for a lot of reasons. When he asked why she said that Jesse was there as consultant and that he had shot down Finn's confidence and wanted Kurt and Mercedes to break up with their boyfriends. But she also told him that she'd overheard Schue muttering about getting Wes there to talk to Sue because her sister had died.

So now he was walking towards the choir room. He was dressed in his Dalton uniform and his hair was Dalton red. He heard angry voice from inside and he walked into the doorway and then leaned on the door frame. Puck, Sam and Mike were trying to talk Finn out of his depression, Artie, Tina, Santana and Brittany were trying to calm down Kurt and Mercedes and Quinn and Rachel were nowhere to be seen.

"I'm gonna rip his hair out and feed it to him", Kurt said hotly.

"But darling the hair will grow back", Wes called from the door and they all noticed him then. "Jesse needs some more permanent damage done to him."

"Wes!" Mercedes said with a big smiled and ran over and hugged him.

"Dude perfect timing!" Puck cheered and Mercedes pulled Wes into the choir room. Wes got hugs from everyone and then he cracked his knuckles and neck, unbuttoned his blazer and took off his tie.

"Okay Finn", he said and started to stretch his arms and back. "Get ready."

They all stared at him.

"What", Finn asked. "No! No! I-I-I I'm not going to hit you!"

"Oh please you couldn't hit me even if you try", Wes smirked. "But we are not fighting. Get over here."

"Uh", Finn stared as Wes walked over to the piano and started playing a few scales. "What are you doing?"

"Just follow my lead", Wes looked through his bag and pulled out some sheet music. "I play this song when I don't feel good enough. Follow my lead Finn, don't give up before you try."

Finn sighed but sat down beside Wes and Wes started to play and then sang: (**Wes, _Both, _**_Finn_)

**He wanted rough and ready  
>Big, bad, born to fight<strong> – The ND sat down on the chairs and watched the duo.**  
>'Keep your guard up, jab, drop your head'<br>He wanted tough and steady  
>A son cast in his image<br>*scoff* Rotten luck he got me instead**

**I'm a different kind of man  
>No good at fitting in<br>As almost anyone can see  
>I'm a different kind of man<br>A major disappointment  
>So different than he wanted me to be<strong>

Wes nodded to Finn and urged him to take over and he did.

_He wanted his tradition  
>Safe, solid, close to home<br>Learn the business, one day become the boss  
>He wanted in his footsteps<br>A son he could be proud of  
>But that investment sadly took a loss<em>

_I'm a different kind of man  
>No good at taking charge<br>A withered branch upon the family tree  
>I'm a different kind of man<br>The end of an era  
>So different than he wanted me to be<em>

The ND smiled at Finn as he sang. Finn also smiled slightly. He was good, no matter what Jesse said. So what that he couldn't dance? So what that Jesse didn't like him. Finn liked himself and his friends did as well.

_But maybe different will turn out for the best  
>Maybe different will show us the way<br>_**And right or wrong, would it kill you to be proud of  
><em>The man I am today?<br>_**  
>"Wooo!" Santana cheered because their voices merged beautifully.<p>

_I'm a different kind of man (_**A different kind of man**_)  
><strong>That's just the way it is<br>You don't have to agree  
>I'm a different kind of man<br>Why does it matter  
>That I'm different than you wanted me<br>I'm a different kind of man**_

**_I make no apology  
>I'm a different kind of man<br>_****Thanks Jesse for the input  
>But I'm different<br>**_I'm different  
><em>**Than you wanted me (**_Than you wanted me_**)  
><em>To be<br>_**  
>Their friends cheered again and Wes and Finn high-fived.<p>

"Who cares what Jesse St. Stupid says", Wes said and got up. "I know you guys, you are all good enough. Never forget that."

"What was that song", Kurt asked.

"Oh it's written by some guy named Michael Patrick Walker", Wes said. "I heard it on YouTube and fell in love with it."

Wes sat down with the New Directions and they talked for a few hours. They talked about how fun it would be getting to nationals together. Wes assured Kurt and Mercedes that they would not have to dump him or Blaine just because Jesse said so. Then… it was time for the hard part. He walked to Sue's office, but she wasn't there. So he decided to come back the next day and he did, he talked to Kurt and Finn that told him what they'd been through with Sue and then he walked to her office.

* * *

><p>He didn't knock he just walked in and found her behind her desk. She looked up at him coldly.<p>

"Lieutenant Ruthless", she said nonchalantly. "I didn't send after you."

"No but your students did", he said and closed the door.

"So you are not here to help me destroy the Glee Club?"

"No", he pulled up a chair. "But had your target been Jesse St. James I'd be happy to help. They guy's a jerk."

They sat in silence for a bit and she looked at him.

"What are you doing here", she asked and put her pencil down.

"I heard about Jean", he said. "I'm sorry."

"How do you know her name?" Sue asked and looked up at him. "I never told you her name."

"This figurines", Wes said and pointed at a pair, a small girl and a taller girl. "There's written Sue on one and Jean on the other. Now, I know you don't have any kids of your own."

"Not correct Oz, you see _you_ are mine."

"Well you don't have any daughters then", Wes went on. "But you have-"

"Had."

"Had a sister with Down's and she was smaller than you. You showed me a picture once. So I just assumed that her name is Jean."

"That's right Lieutenant I now remember why I'm so fond of you."

"Thanks", he said dryly. He leaned forward slightly. "Look-"

"Why are you here?"

He blinked and sighed.

"To help you for a change", he answered.

"So how do you think you can help me?" she demanded to know. "Are you here to tell me how to deal with this?"

"No."

"Because I don't know how to deal with this."

"I'll help you if that's what you want Sue. You helped me so now I'll help you."

"Why? After all the pain I've put you and your friends through, why would you want to help me?"

"You saved my life Sue and helped keep me safe here", he got up and walked around the desk so he stood in front of her. "This is the least I can do."

"If you really want to help me you'd help me destroy the Glee Club."

"Then what would you do all next year", he said with a smirk and she smiled slightly. But then it faded.

"If you want to help me", she said. "Then answer me the thing Beanpole and Porcelain couldn't."

"You know Beanpole was my-"

"Why was it her time and not mine", Sue interrupted. "She was the sweetest and kindest person in the world, with a heart of gold. And you know that I'm one of the meanest people in the world and I have a heart of stone. So why am I still here talking to you?"

Wes sighed and she got up.

"I knew it", she said and walked up to the door. She opened it for him. "Get out."

"You're still here because God didn't need you back yet", Wes said and she looked at him.

"What?"

Wes walked up to her.

"God takes back his most precious angels first", he said. "He lets them stay for just a short time because he needs them back so that he can send them out to protect those who need protection. Jean didn't need to protect you anymore. It was her time because she was the sweetest and kindest and most lovable woman in the world. She was done, she was perfect and what is the next step after perfect? It was the same with my Veronica. She also died too soon because the angel needed to go back home. You are a mean person Sue, but deep within you care. Why else would you go to such lengths to protect me and Kurt? Why would you storm in with a crossbow to save me from Owen? Why would you make sure the FBI found me and got me back alive?"

She closed the door and he continued.

"Jean's purpose on this earth was to help guide you onto the right path and show you that you can love, that you need love and that you need to care about something. She lived for your sake and was happy to do so. But when you told her about me and Kurt and everything you'd done for us, the angel in her realized that her mission was over. She wasn't needed anymore. She had turned stone into gold."

"You're wrong", Sue said.

"Am I?" Wes walked up to her. "You're the teacher of course, so tell me what's right. Why am I standing here talking to you and not burried and decaying in the ground?"

"Because you are a stubborn kid that doesn't know what giving in means."

"And neither did Jean, that's why she worked so hard to keep you here. A stone cold person would die ages ago. Sue you are still here to carry Jean's memory onwards."

Sue looked at him.

"Don't let her die in vain", Wes said and felt tears sting at the corner of his eyes. "Because if you just get bitter and angry and hurt those that are closest to you because of this… you will spit on everything that she is."

"Was."

"_Is_. You don't stop being just because you don't live anymore. As long as you remember and love the ones that are no longer with us they are never gone. You are not alone Sue, Jean is always going to be by your side to watch over you."

Sue looked at him and opened the door and pointed at it. Wes sighed but complied. He walked out and the door slammed shut behind him. He sighed and hurried off to find Finn and Kurt again.

* * *

><p>"We need to help her", Finn told the Gleeks. "She's overwhelmed and needs us to help her." Finn and Kurt stood in front of the Gleeks while Wes sat on the piano stool.<p>

"Seriously", Santana asked. "I'd like to put the 'fun' back in funeral just as much as the next girl, but why would the Glee Club help Coach Sylvester plan a service?"

"Because she has nobody else", Wes said and walked up to stand beside Kurt. "Tanya she needs someone and now has no one."

"And we're not doing it for Sue", Kurt said and exchanged a look with Wes. "We're doing it for her sister."

"Jean is just like us guys", Finn continued and looked at Wes and Kurt. "She's been an outsider and an underdog all of her life."

"We of all people should honor that", Wes ended and Finn smiled at him.

"Can I say something", Jesse asked from the side and the Gleeks nearly grinned when they saw something flash in Wes' eyes. He smirked and turned to face Jesse, crossing his arms.

"Can you", he asked and Jesse glared back.

"May I say something", Jesse asked.

"Sure go ahead, just don't take for granted that we'll listen."

"Wes", Schue said.

"You're not my teacher so I don't have to listen to your right now Mr. Schue. But go ahead Jesse, tell us how crappy, sissy and ridiculous we are right now because we care for a woman that was as sweet as her sister is... not so sweet."

It was a challenge and they all knew it. Puck was grinning, he was so happy to have Wes in the choir room to bicker with Jesse.

"When someone dies", Jesse said dully. "Yes it's a tragedy, but it's also a part of life and you can't let death put your lives at a hold."

"Can you say the same about being kicked out of college?" Wes asked.

"Oooooh", Puck said grinning. "Score Montgomery."

"Now I don't mean to be blunt", Jesse said and looked Wes straight in the eyes. "But I don't think you should be planning a funeral the same week you should be focusing on the set list for nationals."

"But if we don't do this it will nag at us from this day forward and through nationals and it will knock us off our game. Because in comparison to you Jesse", Wes turned to the Gleeks. "I know these guys have morals and know what is right… and what is wrong."

"Do you know what Vocal Adrenaline is doing right now Montgomery?"

"No Jesse I don't", Wes said crossing his arms again. "Please enlighten me."

"They're in their third week of 24-hour-a-day rehearsals; they're on an I.V drip. That's how hard they are working."

"Yeah to kill themselves or turn out like you."

The room became quiet… again and Puck shouted:

"Score Montgomery!"

"Wes is right", Finn said. "Thanks for your input Jesse but we are doing this service. Rachel, you said I needed to be more of a leader of this club, as did you Sam. Well, here goes. I'm making the call. We're doing this."

Wes noticed Schue smile and he smiled himself and then turned to Finn.

"And count me in", he said. "I'm not sure about the rest of my boys but if you need us we're there to help take some of the load off of your shoulders." He turned to Jesse with a smirk. "Because that's what friends are for."

The Gleeks cheered.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious", David yelled when Wes told the Warblers of what they were doing. "You can't be serious!"<p>

Wes turned to him.

"I am Mitchell", he said. "And very much so. I know you guys have no relationship with this woman. But she saved my life and now I got my chance to help her. We are already this close" he held his fingers so that they were just about to touch. "to perfection but Kurt was right when he told you that we need to step out of comfort zone. I know I've not been spontaneous in the past but trust me. I know that this can be good for us and we _need_ this. _Uptown Girl_ and the songs from _Princess and the Frog_ are all perfectly finished."

"But what about your song", Nick asked. "We've not heard you sing yet."

"Okay", Wes said and cracked his knuckles. "Then you will. Sit down boys and enjoy the show." Wes started the stereo in the room and sang and as he did the Warblers stared at him in awe and some even cried a little. When he was done he turned on the Warblers.

"Are we ready or not", he asked and they all nodded mutely. "Good, we need some more practice and I am not going to force any of you to go to the funeral or even perform with me. But I am going to go and I am going to perform, with or without you."

"But Wes we need to rehearse that last song", Thad said. "And we need you with us to do that!"

"All you need is my voice", Wes said. "Here…" He threw a flash drive to Thad. "I recorded my voice so that you can practice without me. I'm driving to Lima now." He took the bag by the council table. "You don't have to come with… But I'd appreciated it if you did."

"Wes…" Blaine began. "We must-"

"I know", Wes looked at them. "But I have to do this… I could not attend Veronica's funeral and she was my sister… I know what Sue is going through… I need to be there."

"But we", David began but Thad hushed him with a glare.

"Go Wes", he said. "We'll handle things here." Wes looked at him and then threw the door open.

"Don't wait up for me darlings." He walked out and slammed the door as he left.

* * *

><p>Wes hated black right now. He hated it. He hated it even though it was the color of his and his father's hair, yes even his hair was black now. Even though black was the color of the night sky. Even though black was the color of his fathers' cars. Even though black was a color that suited him. Even though black was a color that was elegant and nice. But right now… it wasn't.<p>

Wes sat with the New Directions in the chapel and his dads were there too. The room was nearly full and he smiled when he saw all the decorations. He'd talked to the ND and the priest and he'd promised to put him in to sing a solo. He did though smile when he saw that Thad, Nick and Chris sat in the back of the chapel. He waved at them slightly and they waved back, dressed in black. Then Sue and Schue walked in and Wes smiled at that. The orchestra started to play and Finn and Kurt stood up.

"What do you think Coach Sylvester", Finn asked and looked around the room.

"You told us that _Willy Wonka_ was Jean's favorite movie", Kurt explained.

"The way you described Jean made her sound so special so we wanted her funeral to be special too." Wes stood up and walked over to them.

"They did a nice job didn't they Coach", he said and smiled slightly at her. "Jean would've loved it."

"It's lovely", Sue said.

"Let's sit", Schue said and they moved to sit down. Wes sat beside Sue and Schue.

"Welcome to the most unusual funeral that I have ever attended", the pastor said. "Which makes sense because Jean was the most unusual person that I ever had the pleasure to spend every Sunday for the last 30 years with. I think that Jean's sister Sue would like to say a few words."

Wes watched as Sue tried to talk. He closed his eyes and listened to the words.

"I miss my sister. Every night at ten or so she used to call me on the phone and when I asked her why, she'd tell me that her body told her she wanted to hear my voice." When Sue had started crying at that he had nearly done so himself, because he thought of Veronica. She'd call him at the odd hours of the day to just talk. Schue walked up to her and offered to read the rest.

"I miss my sister", Schue said. "The smell of her shampoo, the way she could always convince me to read her another book. When you love someone like I loved her, they're a part of you. It's like you're attached by this invisible tether and no matter how far away you are you can always feel them. And now every time I reach for that tether… I know there's no one on the other end and I feel like I'm falling into nothingness. Then I remember Jean. I remember a life we led with no enemies, no resentments, no regrets and I'm inspired to get out of bed and go on. I miss my sister so much. It feels like a piece of me has been ripped off. Just one more time I want to hold her. Ten more seconds is that too much to ask? For ten more seconds to hold her?" Wes got up then and walked up to Sue and pulled her into a hug. She clung to him as if he was her last lifeline and Schue continued to read.

"But I can't… and I won't. And the only thing keeping me from being swallowed whole by sadness is that Jean would kill me if I did. So for now I'm just gonna miss her. I love you Jeanie. Rest in peace."

The room was quiet and then Sue started to talk, while she held on to Wes.

"Jean was an angel", she said. "And sometimes… God calls home his angels too early. And Jean was one of them. I know she'll always watch out for me from her place among God's angels. And I know that I will always be safe. Because my big sister will be watching me, protecting me… loving me. Even though I can't see her… but I'll know she'll be there."

Wes and Schue led her back to her place and sat down beside her as the New Directions stood up and sang Jean's favorite song. When they were done Wes stood up and took a deep breath and started to sing:

**When your day is long and the night  
>The night is yours alone<br>When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on  
>Don't let yourself go<br>Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes**

**Sometimes everything is wrong**  
><strong>Now it's time to sing along<strong>  
><strong>When your day is night alone (hold on, hold on)<strong>  
><strong>If you feel like letting go (hold on)<strong>  
><strong>When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on<strong>

**Everybody hurts**  
><strong>Take comfort in your friends.<strong>  
><strong>Everybody hurts<strong>  
><strong>Don't throw your hand. Oh, no<strong>  
><strong>Don't throw your hand<strong>  
><strong>If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone<strong>

**If you're on your own in this life**  
><strong>The days and nights are long<strong>  
><strong>When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on<strong>

**Well, everybody hurts sometimes**  
><strong>Everybody cries<strong>  
><strong>And everybody hurts sometimes<strong>  
><strong>And everybody hurts sometimes<strong>  
><strong>So, hold on, hold on<strong>  
><strong>Hold on, hold on<strong>  
><strong>Hold on, hold on<strong>  
><strong>(Hold on, hold on)<strong>

**Everybody hurts**  
><strong>You are not alone<strong>

Sue was crying when the song was over and she walked up and held him close as he as well cried.

* * *

><p>Wes stood outside the chapel with his eyes closed and taking even breaths. That's when he felt two hands grab his and someone lean their back onto his chest. He smiled.<p>

"Thad, Nick if Mercy sees you she'll be jealous and Chris… you'll give my Star ideas", he said and heard chuckles.

"How'd you know it was us", Nick asked.

"Neither of you have smooth and silky hands enough to be Mercy's and Chris use to lean on me."

"It's not my fault you're so leanable", Chris said happily. They stood in silence for a bit and then Thad said:

"You were really good. Not just in there, but earlier today. You were right, we need to get out more and need to relax."

"We also need to be true to ourselves and not forget who we are", Wes said and opened his eyes. "Mr. Schue is letting the ND do that right now and it kinda breaks my heart."

"We won't change", Nick said. "We promise. Us Warblers stick together no matter what and we work as a group. We are a group and everyone is worth something."

"Just not something", Wes said.

"Everything", the other three filled in and they all chuckled and then hugged. Those four Warblers didn't know though that Schue had seen them and overheard each word.

* * *

><p>Next day Wes got a call from Mercedes, Kurt and Santana at the same time so they got a four-way conversation going.<p>

"Speak to the guru", he said when he answered them.

"Yo homo Santcedes and Kurt", Santana said. "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?"

"We are going to NY in first class", Mercedes said. "On the same flight you guys are. Are you behind this?"

"No", Wes said a little too quickly. Had this been the show you'd seen him stop Terri Schuester outside of McKinley high, telling her to throw her tickets away and give Schue these instead, as an order from General Zod (Sue).

"I have no idea what you are talking about", he added grinning innocently.

"I can see the halo", Kurt said dryly and Wes looked up.

"My my there are angels everywhere these days", he said.

"Yeah 'cause you're as innocent as one", Santana said dryly.

"Tanya you know me too well."

"Shut up homo."

"As you wish bitch."

"One could really think you two are an married old couple the way you go at each other all the time", Mercedes said fondly.

"So who got the solo", Wes asked after a bit of gossip. He was out in the Dalton park enjoying the sun.

"No one", Mercedes said and Kurt explained what happened.

"Good that Schue got his head on straight then", Wes said. "And _man_ I'd wished I'd seen Jesse's face."

"Why?" Mercedes asked.

"To smirk at him and show him that he is just as stupid as he looks."

"You _got_ to teach me how to be so… dryly, witty and smartassing like you", Santana said. "Just imagine what I would be able to do."

The other three shuddered. Yeah… that was something they didn't want to see.

"Wes swear on your love for music and Mercedes that you'll never teach her that", Kurt said.

"Not a problem darling", Wes said. "I don't think anyone would survive that."

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I wonder where my "main" reviewers have disappeared to... They usually nag at me about no updating and when i do they are the first to review... Oh well I guess they'll show up sooner or later. If they don't I'll send out a search party.<strong>


	34. Nationals I

Part 34

Wes and the Warblers had reached the hotel and where unpacking their stuff and checking out the rooms. It turned out they were not in the same hotel as the New Directions though. The Warblers' hotel was on Broadway and he knew Rachel and Kurt would kill to be where they were.

The Warblers were in perfect shape. They all agreed to practice a few hours after they checked out the town. After reading Kurt's Facebook status they knew New Directions were on Times Square so they decided to go there… out of uniform. But all the Warblers, save Wes, wore black hoodies with the logo for the competition on them. Wes was walking between Thavid and Niff. He rolled his eyes at them and hurried on his steps a bit so that he fell in step with Blaine instead. He put his arm around Blaine's shoulders. The hobbit were like an over exited puppy right now, he was so eager to see Kurt.

"Easy Pippin", Wes said and smiled slightly. "Kurt will be there when we get there. But if he isn't… well we'll figure out some way to find him."

"Yeah of course", Blaine said and then realized what Wes had said. "Wait what? What do you mean he won't be there?"

"I didn't say that Pippin, don't panic. Hey!" Wes pulled Blaine back and held his arm around his neck. Why did he do that? Because Blaine was about to step out into the traffic that's why! Wes held his arm around Blaine's neck so that the younger boy's face was pressed to his chest. The Warblers grinned at the spectacle. Blaine was trying to get out of Wes' likewise grip by using his hands as braces against Wes' back.

"Let go!" Blaine objected.

"Not until you relax", Wes said in annoyance. "We will get there soon and if the New Directions isn't there we can always find them."

"How", Nick asked.

"Follow the singing… or they'll follow the smell of hair gel. Blaine you got so much grease in your head I fear you're just going to slide out of my grip. How come your head doesn't slide off of Kurt's shoulder when you lean on him?"

"Shut up Wes!" Blaine said as he struggled. "And let me go!"

"And you use so much I doubt you need to use lube."

The Warblers stared wide eyed at him… and then they all started to laugh, except Blaine. He blushed red.

"WES!" he screamed but Wes looked indifferent. Blaine started to struggle again and Wes leaned forward so that he could look Blaine in the eyes.

"Don't make me come down there", he said in a teasing tone. "OW!" Blaine had kicked him at the back of the knee and Wes tumbled forward and landed on the hard concrete. Blaine sat down on his chest, grabbed hold of his friend's wrists and glared daggers.

"Hi there Blaine", Wes said happily. "Nice day ain't it?"

"You shut your mouth", Blaine growled.

"Was that supposed to be scary hobbit", Wes asked innocently. "Because you are as terrifying as a church mouse."

"Nope", Jeff called grinning. "That's Thad, he's one of the shorties after all."

"Hey!" Thad objected.

"I like your height", David said and pulled his boyfriend into his arms.

"True", Wes called. "Because Thad's size fits your purposes perfectly."

They all gaped at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Get your heads out of the gutter!" he called and pushed Blaine off, got up and offered his hand to Blaine. "David is an overprotective guy who likes to help out the little guy and protect the little guy from the big guys. David wants to be your knight Thaddy and that is easy to do when you're as short as a hobbit and as scary as a mouse."

"Hey!" Thad objected again and glared at Wes as Blaine took Wes' hand and got pulled to his feet. "Excuse me but you're not that much taller than me!"

"I never said I was", Wes said and brushed off his clothes. He was wearing light denim, black sneakers, black turtle neck shirt and a black leather jacket. You recognize these clothes? Well Wes was going to test Kurt and Mercedes so hang on for a bit.

"I'm as short as Nicky", Wes said. "Which make him or me Merry, the other one is Pippin, Thad is Sam and Blaine is Frodo. The hero… or should he be Gollum by the way he keeps obsessing over Kurt?"

The others laughed and Blaine smiled a little.

"I'd settle for Frodo", he said.

"Sure Ring bearer", Wes said. "Whatever suits your desires. Now come on let's go find Mercy and my wife."

Blaine grinned at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street and the others followed happily.

"You know Kurt hates it when you call him your wife", Blaine said as he ran.

"Yeah, yeah and he hates it when I ruffle his hair", Wes said and waved with his hand. "But he loves me so he'll get over it." Blaine laughed.

* * *

><p>The Warblers found the New Directions standing on a fountain and Wes grinned. They had obviously been singing. The New Directions had obviously not seen them yet and probably wouldn't because they had never seen the Warblers out of costume.<p>

"Boys", Wes said and smirked. "Let's give them a little something of our own?"

The Warblers huddled together and got a plan together.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome", Puck said as he held Artie while Mike lifted down the wheel chair from the fountain. "This place totally rocks!"<p>

"I agree", Artie said. "We are so gonna win this."

"Are you sure", a voice suddenly asked and the New Directions got surrounded by guys with hoods folded up. They were all wearing black hoodies with the logo of the nationals-competition on them.

"Yeah", Puck said as he put Artie down in the chair again. He turned to the boy standing closest to him. "I know we're gonna cream your sorry asses."

The guys smirked and suddenly started to sing in an a cappella way and someone started to sing from behind the boys in hoodies. (**Wes, **_All Warblers_)

**Now it's always once upon a time  
>In New York City<br>It's a big old, bad old, tough old town, it's true  
>But beginnings are contagious there<br>They're always setting stages there  
>They're always turning pages there for you<strong> – The boys in hoods started to circle the New Directions.

**Ain't it great the way it all begins**  
><strong>in New York City?<strong>  
><strong>Right away you're making time and making friends<strong>  
><strong>No one cares where you were yesterday<strong>  
><strong>If they pick you out you're on your way<strong>  
><strong>To a once upon a time that never ends<strong>

The New Directions grinned because they knew that voice. Suddenly Wes ran to them and the other boys flung their hoods back, it was the Warblers.  
><strong><br>So, Oliver, don't be shy  
>Get out there, let go and try<br>Believing that you're the guy  
>They're dying to see<br>'Cause a dream's no crime  
>Not once upon a time<br>Once upon a time in New York City**

**If it's always once upon a time**  
><strong>In New York City<strong>  
><strong>Why does nightfall find you feeling so alone?<strong>  
><em>How could anyone stay starry eyed<em> – Mercedes and Kurt laughed happily when all Warblers sang._  
><em>**When it's raining cats and dogs outside  
><strong>_And the rain is saying,_** "Now you're on your own"? – **Wes jumped onto the fountain and sang his heart out.

**So, Oliver, don't be scared**  
><strong>Though yesterday no one cared<strong>  
><strong>They're getting your place prepared<strong>  
><em>Where you wanna to be<em>**  
><strong>_Keep your dream alive_**  
>Dreaming is still how the strong survive<br>**_Once upon a time in New York City_

**Keep your dream alive**  
><strong>Dreaming is still how the strong survive<strong>  
><strong>Once upon a time in New York City<strong>  
><strong>Keep your dream alive<strong>  
><strong>Dreaming is still how the strong survive<strong>  
><strong>Once upon a time in New York City<strong>  
><strong>And it's always once upon a time <strong>– As he sang these last two lines Wes jumped down from the fountain and put his arms around Sam and Puck's shoulders.**  
>In New York City<br>****_  
><em>**Mercedes and Kurt squealed and hugged their boyfriends close. The ND greeted the Warblers with handshakes or hugs. But they also noticed something else… that made them a little jealous. While the people around them had stared in disgust or bewilderment at the ND the people were grinning and cheering at the Warblers. Life, the ND decided, wasn't fair.

"So you guys ready for tomorrow", Wes asked putting his arms around Mercedes and Brittany's shoulders as the two groups left the square.

"Almost", Mercedes said. "We just have to finish up on a few songs."

"We're gonna crush your pretty little head", Santana said and patted Wes on the cheek before giving it a kiss. Mercedes chuckled. She saw the bewildered looks the Warblers kept shooting their friends. Why? Well all the girls in ND were flocking around Wes as always. Kurt on the other hand… was looking at him in disgust.

"What", Wes asked innocently.

"Honey you _still_ own those clothes", Kurt asked and Wes grinned.

"Took you long enough darling", he said.

"That's the clothes you wore your first day at McKinley!" Mercedes squealed and all the girls giggled, even Lauren.

"I know, just had to see if my wife would recognize them", Wes said and winked at Kurt.

"First of all I am not your wife honey", Kurt said.

"Aw don't you love me darling?"

"I never said that. I love you but I would never dream of kissing you."

"Good that's what I have my even more beautiful mistress for", Wes said and kissed Mercedes on the cheek.

"Is Kurt and Vic married", Brittany asked and looked at Kurt and then at Wes. "Are you a dolphin?"

"Nope", Wes said. "That's why Kurt has his gelled up mistress over there." He nodded at Blaine.

"Are you cheating on each other", Brittany asked with big eyes.

"It's not cheating if both people are okay with it and knows about it", Wes said and bumped his shoulder to hers.

"So can I kiss you", she asked.

"No", Mercedes said and wagged her finger warningly at Brittany. "Keep those pretty lipsmacker lips off of my boy."

"I only kiss Mercedes", Wes told Brittany, but took the blonde's hand. "She's the only girl I want to kiss."

"So you can kiss boys?"

Wes started to laugh and pulled Brittany into a hug.

"Only if there's mistletoe around", he said as he held her.

"Girlhug!" Rachel cheered and all girls and Kurt threw their arms around the pair and the Warblers gaped. Mike sniggered and turned to Rock.

"Yeah", he said. "Vic got that effect on girls. They flock around him like bees to a flower."

"Or flies to a corpse", Artie said cheerfully. "He has a girl magnet somewhere inside of him."

"Really", Puck asked.

"Puck we discussed that", Wes piped up from the middle of the hug.

"Oh… yeah right. Where do we buy that lotion again?"

The ND all laughed at that, while Kurt and the Warblers looked confused.

* * *

><p>Soon they had to split up, they had to get ready for nationals after all. Blaine and Wes kissed their boyfriendgirlfriend goodbye and Wes hugged everyone in New Directions. Brittany and Santana hugged him the longest and kissed his cheeks and when the Warblers walked off Chris and Fred put their arms around Wes' shoulders.

"How _do_ you do that", Fred asked. "How do ya get all the girls to flock around you like that?"

"By being as gay as you can be but still not being it", Wes said calmly and they headed for the hotel. But when they passed one of the theaters on Broadway… Wes was run into, literary, by one Mr. Schuester and they both fell over.

"Oh God I'm so sor… Wes?" Schue exclaimed and got up.

"Good to see you too Mr. Schue", Wes groaned and Schue pulled him up.

"Did I did I hurt you? Did you break anything? God I'm so sorry."

"No Mr. Schue I'm okay", Wes said and looked at him. "Uh… what are you doing here?"

Schue sighed and told the Warblers everything, how he was going to be part of April's Broadway show, how he hadn't told the kids yet and probably never would.

"You _have_ to tell them", Wes said almost angrily. "They deserve to know! You owe them that much!"

"Aren't you just a little bit of a hypocrite right now", Schue said with a gentle smile.

"Hell no I'm a huge hypocrite, but when did the master practice what he teaches? Now get your act together Mr. Schue and tell the guys the truth. You know how they reacted to the whole… MPD thing. Do you really want them to act like that again… aimed at you?"

Schue sighed and with a:

"I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He left. David leaned closer to Wes.

"MPD", he asked and Wes rolled his eyes… um his entire body and forcefully turned David around and started to push him down the street towards the hotel. But… one more thing happened. Just as they were about to walk inside a guy their own age walked by them, froze and turned around.

"Adam Jordan", he asked and Wes froze. He turned around and looked at the guy that was much taller than him, a Latino guy.

"Is that… is that really you", the guy asked and Wes cursed that he hadn't colored his hair after the funeral.

"Wes what's going on", Blaine asked. "Who's this guy?"

"Wes", the boy asked and looked at Wes. "Oh sorry… I must've… I must've mixed you up with someone else… I… Um I'm sorry…" he turned around and started down the sidewalk. Wes groaned.

"Alejandro soy yo" Wes called and the boy froze and turned around. His eyes big. "It's me."

"Adam Jordan!" the boy, Alejandro cheered and ran over and hugged Wes. "Oh my God! I never thought I'd see you again! Dude!"

Wes looked shell-shocked.

"I didn't know anyone noticed me", he said. "Or would remember me."

"Don't remember you are you nuts", Alejandro asked and held Wes at an arm's length. "Dude you were like the little scared puppy! When you just disappeared like that…" Alejandro looked at him suspiciously. "Why did you just disappear like that? Who are these guys and why did they call you Wes?"

Wes ran a hand over his face.

"God", he said. "Warblers, get inside I'll be right up."

"But Wes-" David began.

"Do as I say David please", Wes said and turned to them. "I must do this alone."

The Warblers nodded and left and Wes turned to Alejandro.

"Why are you here", Wes asked.

"My school qualified for the show choir competition here", Alejandro said smugly. "We were just about to leave for dinner and then practice… what are you doing here Adam?"

"I'm here for the same reason… the Warblers got to nationals as well."

"Those guys you came in with", Alejandro asked and Wes nodded. "Why did they call you Wes? Did you change your name or something dude?"

Wes rubbed his neck.

"Well actually", he began but got cut off by a:

"Oh my God! Is that Adam Jordan?"

Both boys turned and saw Alejandro's show choir watch them in awe. Wes sighed and waved.

"Hi", he said and they all hurried over and started to question him about why he just disappeared like that.

"Okay wait", Wes yelled. "Shut up!"

They all stared at him, no one knew shy little Adam Jordan could actually speak. He never did but they always saw him in the hallways getting a bit bullied by jocks and cheerleaders. But then Adam disappeared and the students felt a bit bad about it.

"Yes it's me", Wes said. "But my name isn't Adam Jordan, my name is Wes Montgomery and I lied about my name because I was under witness protection and had to move because I'd been detected. The guys that was after me has been caught and I'm safe now. I'm attending Dalton Academy in Westerville Ohio and I'm competing against you guys tomorrow with the Warblers at my side. Adam Jordan was a part I was playing and I doubted any of you would remember me. Now if you excuse me I have to calm my friends down and make sure they aren't panicking over the fact that some guy they don't know and that I only know by name recognized me after 4-5 years. Have a good evening gentlemen, ladies." Wes stormed into the hotel leaving shocked faces behind him. He was not looking forward to telling the Warblers about the MPD incident. He knew they were going to get angry or upset… and he was right. It took him almost two hours to calm them down and stop them from going over to the ND and slaughter them all, not including Kurt.

* * *

><p>The next morning the Warblers and the New Directions stood outside of the contest hall. The Warblers had let go of their slaughter-thoughts, they could only take so many death glares from Wes. He was scary when he was angry… or annoyed.<p>

"We made it", Rachel said. "We are two of the top 51 show choirs in the nation. Tomorrow only 10 will move on to showcase, where they'll vie for the national championship."

"And we're all going", Wes said and grinned. To honoring of the day Wes' hair was navy blue with red highlights that matched the uniforms the Warblers were wearing.

"We so got this!" Kurt said.

"Okay", Schue said and turned to his kids. "Usually I'm pretty cautious about getting your hopes up but honestly guys… I think we got a really good shot at winning this." He grinned.

"Not good enough", Wes teased. "Because you'll have to cheer for the Warblers from second place."

"Oh hell to the no Mr. Colorful", Mercedes said and poked him in the chest. "We are so going to win this and you guys will cheer from second place."

"No way", David said with a grin. "We'll crush you. Our program is so freaking awesome that everyone will be blown away. I mean… have you heard this guy sing a rock ballad?" He put his arms around Wes' throat and hugged him close. Wes fake gagged at that.

"He's awesome!" David went on.

"I won't be awesome if you keep strangling me!" Wes objected and David let go of him and Wes fixed his blazer. "Come on guys and gals and Schue. Let's get inside!"

They all cheered and hurried inside.

* * *

><p>Wes smiled when Sunshine sang, not because she was good or because he liked her… but because he saw what Rachel was doing, how she was helping this girl conquer her fear and sing like a star. David grabbed him by the arm and whispered:<p>

"We're up after the choir that's after VA we better go."

Wes nodded and the Warblers discretely got up and left. Wes felt someone grab his hand and turned around and saw Kurt holding his hand. He smiled at Kurt and squeezed his hand and then left with his choir. In the door he stopped and turned to the stage and smiled at Sunshine, he even gave her the thumbs up. She saw him and smiled back.

* * *

><p>Wes gathered the boys together backstage.<p>

"I'm so proud of all of you", he said. "It's because of you that we got this far, not me, not some other team. It was all you. Which gives me great hopes for next semester… since I won't be there but I'll know you can handle all this."

"But you were part of it Wes", Thad objected. "We pushed ourselves to be as good as you'd want us to be, to impress you because we knew you'd be in the audience somewhere. To make you proud."

Wes smiled and pulled Thad into a tight hug, they were still the Thes duo after all.

"Boys you could've lost at sectionals and still made me proud", Wes said. "You are all so talented and have grown so much. I'm so impressed by you that I know you boys will be the reason we win this."

"If we can beat ND and Vocal Adrenaline", Blaine remarked.

"Puh-please we'll have this in the bag and tomorrow we'll crush the rest of 'em." He stuck his hand out while he held his other arm around Thad's shoulder. "Now put your paws in there and remember… once a Warbler…"

"Always a Warbler", all the boys shouted and they made themselves ready.

* * *

><p>"And now from Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio", the announcer said. "The Warblers."<p>

New Directions cheered loudly and they saw their friends stand in a V-formation and the boys started humming or ooohing as Blaine walked on stage singing:

**The evening star are shining bright  
>So make a wish and hold on tight<br>There's magic in the air tonight  
>And anything can happen<strong>

Then the Warblers started vocalizing with a bit more beat to it and a bit happier and Blaine grinned and started to sing:

**In the South Land there's a city  
>Way down on the river<br>Where the women are very pretty  
>And all the men deliver<strong>

**They got music**  
><strong>It's always playin'<strong>  
><strong>Start in the day time, go all through the night<strong>

**When you hear that music playin'**  
><strong>Hear what I'm saying, it make you feel alright<strong>

**Grab somebody, come on down**  
><strong>Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town<strong>  
><strong>Oh there's some sweetness goin' 'round<strong>  
><strong>Catch it down in New Orleans<strong>

**Hey partner, don't be shy**  
><strong>Come on down here and give us a try<strong>  
><strong>You wanna do some livin' before you die<strong>  
><strong>Do it down in New Orleans<strong>

The crowd cheered and Blaine bowed.

"Ladies and gentlemen we're the Dalton Academy Warblers", he called and ran into formation as the boys started their next number. The crowd cheered wildly when they realized what song it was. Nick stepped forward as David and Jeff danced behind him. The boys did the dance you can see them do in season 3… well as much like it as possible anyway. (**Nick, _Trent, _**_Thad, _Warblers)

Oooh, oooh**,  
>Uptown girl,<br>She's been living in her uptown world  
>As long as anyone with hot blood can<br>And now she's looking for a downtown man  
>That's what I am<strong>

**And when she knows what  
>She wants from her time<br>And when she wakes up  
>And makes up her mind<strong>

**_She'll see i'm not so tough  
>Just because<em>****  
><em>I'm in love with an<em> **

**Uptown girl  
><strong>**You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
>But maybe someday when my ship comes in<br>She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
>And then I'll win<strong>

Wes hurried to the side and dragged Sunshine out onstage and the crowd cheered and Wes led her down the line of boys while he and the choir sang, with Nick leading:

**And when she's walking  
>She's looking so fine<br>_And when she's talking  
>She'll say that she's mine<em>**

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
>Just because<br>I'm in love_**  
><strong>With an uptown girl – Wes and the boys waved at Sunshine and pointed at her as she had now crossed the stage and she waved as she left them.  
><strong><br>She's been living in her white bred world  
>As long as anyone with hot blood can<br>**_And now she's looking for a downtown man_**  
>That's what I am<strong>

Oooh, oooh

**Uptown girl  
>She's my uptown girl<br>You know I'm in love  
>With an uptown girl<br>My uptown girl  
><strong>You know I'm in love  
><strong>With an uptown <strong>girl

The crowd cheered and got onto their feet and the Warblers grinned before they all started to harmonize with the instruments that were heard and Wes stepped forward. The lights dimmed down and he started to sing:

**Our sun is set, our day is done, I'm left here wondering  
>Is this the end, my final words to you<br>Day turned to night and now you're gone, I'm left here pondering  
>Can this be true, are we really through<strong>

**You were the angel of my life, taught me to be free**  
><strong>Now I'm a stranger in your eyes, walls are closing in on me<strong>

**So I say farewell, I'm yours forever**  
><strong>And I always will be<strong>  
><strong>Missing you, in my heart you are the one<strong>  
><strong>And you always will be<strong>

**When I turn to the east, I see no dawn,**  
><strong>But after darkness comes the light<strong>  
><strong>And when I turn to the west, the silent night hides all<strong>  
><strong>Where is the light that shines so bright<strong>

**So I say farewell, I'm yours forever**  
><strong>And I always will be<strong>  
><strong>Missing you, in my heart you are the one<strong>  
><strong>And you always will be<strong>

**Nah-nah-na, and you always will be**  
><strong>And you always will be<strong>  
><strong>My little one you are<strong>  
><strong>And you always will be<strong>

The crowd ones again got onto their feet and Wes grinned madly and bowed to the audience before his brothers pulled him into their arms and they were all grinning.

* * *

><p>Wes sat beside Schue and waited for the New Directions to come on. The ND had hugged them when they met them on their way back from and on their way to the backstage. Schue had hugged Wes close congratulating him on a job well done. They were now waiting eagerly for their boys and girls to come on.<p>

"And now from McKinley High in Lima Ohio", the announcer said. "The New Directions."

Wes and the Warblers cheered loudly. Finn and Rachel started to sing and walked onstage and Wes felt himself grin like an idiot. But then when the chorus had just started… Jesse sat down on Schue's others side.

"I couldn't stay away", he said.

"From the show", Schue said. "Or from her?" Wes grinned. He knew he didn't need to say anything, Schue already handled that. Schue and Wes winked at each other aaaand made a small high-five… at their knees so that Jesse wouldn't see. Wes then got up and started to clap to the beat and the Warblers and the rest of the crowd started clapping too, the Warblers stood up as well. Wes cheered loudly when the rest of the choir came onstage and the Warblers grinned at him. They'd never seen their friend this excited. But then… at the end of the song… Rachel and Finn kissed and everything went quiet in the room.

"Was that scripted", Jesse asked and Wes suddenly grinned.

"No", Schue answered.

"Whoooo!" Wes cheered and started to clap his hands again. The Warblers followed suit, grinning and cheering loudly and some even catcalled. The audience followed their lead and Wes grinned at Schue and winked. Schue smiled at him and mouthed:

"Thank you."

Wes winked again and sat down to enjoy the rest of the show… he didn't stay sitting for very long though and neither did the Warblers. They followed his lead again… not all of them were sure as to why they did and they all agreed on… that Wes had lost his mind at McKinley.

* * *

><p>Wes was walking down the lobby to find his brothers and his friends. He'd gone to the bathroom and when he came back the Warblers and the New Directions weren't where he'd last seen them. So he was heading towards the lobby, they'd probably be there. But just as he walked by a janitor's closet hands shot out, grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. He was about to react on reflex and hit whoever it was that grabbed him, but then the light came on and he recognized Sunshine. He lowered his fists and sighed.<p>

"Sunshine", he said. "What do you want?"

"I… I wanted to say I'm sorry", Sunshine said and rubbed her arm while she looked at her feet. "I promised I'd call you if Goolsby found out about the benefit… but I didn't."

"No but I managed to get a crowd in anyway. So is that all?"

"You didn't stay at McKinley", Sunshine asked. "Why? I mean you seem to be such good friends with the kids in ND and you saved Rachel and Finn when you cheered after their kiss… um… so why are you with the Warblers?"

"It's a long story that you have no right to hear Sunshine", Wes turned to the door. "But I can tell you that I was at Dalton first but had to transfer because I weren't safe and when it was safe for me I returned. The same with Kurt… but the opposite way." Wes suddenly felt something ram him and realized it was Sunshine. She was hugging him.

"I'm sorry for letting you all down", she said and her shoulders shook, Wes knew she was crying. So he put his arms around here.

"I'm sorry", Sunshine said again.

"For what?"

That's when the door was flung open and a camera flashed and he heard laughter. He turned and saw members from Vocal Adrenaline. One of the girls were holding up her phone and Wes hurriedly pushed Sunshine away from him.

"You set me up!" he yelled. She looked at her feet in shame.

"That's right blue-bird", the girl with the phone said. "Now if you and your team don't forfeit I will send this picture to all of your friends and your girlfriend."

Wes knew they boys in the New Directions would most likely buy this, after all they believed he'd hurt Kurt when that wasn't the case and who knew how the girls and Mercedes would act. They all knew how he acted around the girls in New Directions, girls he was close to… so how'd they react if they saw him on a picture with a girl he barely knew?

'_Great, now what do I do?_' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I seriously think you should check out the song that Wes sang. It's by the group Hammerfall and the song's name is Always Will Be. Yes I am aware that I have cut the songs a little.<strong>


	35. Nationals II

Part 35

Wes was glaring daggers at Vocal Adrenaline as they surrounded him and Sunshine stood among them, looking ashamed. Wes glared at her hatefully. She didn't dare look up at him, even though she could feel his hateful gaze on him.

"So Warbler-boy", the girl with the phone said. "What's it gonna be? Forfeit or ruined relationships?"

"Neither", Wes spat and performed a roundhouse kick that caught the phone and sent it flying. It flew into a wall and shattered the Vocal Adrenaline stared in shock.

"Okay", the girl said. "If threats of that kind doesn't work… how about threat of violence."

Wes unbottened his blazer made a roundhouse again and then took a fighting stance.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" he asked.

The people nearby couldn't see him, only Vocal Adrenaline creating a semicircle around something. But as we all know, people are curious. So a choir actually stopped in their path and watched the back's of Vocal Adrenaline. They saw their lead singer, that little Asian girl, walk away from the circle and when she saw the other choir. She used sign-language to say S-O-S. But unfortunately… no one understood. Suddenly all off the boys in Vocal Adrenaline stepped forward and were now encircling something… no someone.

"Alejandro it's none of our business", a guy said and grabbed his leader by the arm.

"It is never our business is it", Alejandro asked and suddenly realized what was going on. Three of the VA-boys charged the one they were facing and the one they were facing fought back.

"They're ganging up on someone?" A girl shrieked. Alejandro took a step forward but was dragged back.

"Alex we don't have enough _man_power", the boys that grabbed him said as the fight seemed to escalate. The VA-boys were all trying to get to whoever it was they were fighting. But then Alejandro caught sight of something navy-blue and red… a blazer.

"It's one of the Warblers!" he exclaimed.

"Find the rest of them!" a girl shrieked and they all spread out to find the Warblers.

* * *

><p>The Warblers were with the New Directions and talking about what was going on in their lives, other than Nationals. Mike, Puck and Sam were talking to Joseph, David and Rock about football when suddenly some guy in black trousers and a lime-green shirt ran into the room. He looked around and saw the Warblers.<p>

"Hey! Hey!" he shouted and grabbed David's arm. "VA is beating up one of your guys!"

"WHAT?" David yelled and he and Joseph and Rock ran after the guy towards the scene. Puck, Mike and Sam followed.

* * *

><p>Wes was <em>not<em> happy. He had managed to keep the VA boys away from him mostly and was right now using a broom to keep them away from him. They didn't dare come near him because he knew how to use it… on them. Wes' clothes were a bit ruffled, his hair was as well and he had a few cuts on his face, arms and hands. But he also knew he was going to be sore the next day. He was backing away from the VA-boys and kept his eyes on them so he didn't realize a VA-girl was creeping up on him from behind. She hit him with an empty soap bottle and he turned around… and got jumped by the VA boys. One of them hit him in the face and he wheezed in pain.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Someone suddenly yelled and the VA-boys were thrown aside. Wes saw David, Joseph, Rock, Sam, Puck and Mike fight off the boys. Wes smiled and pushed off the guys holding him and fixed his uniform and hair.

"Thank you gentlemen", he said as the others formed a protective ring around him. "Do you still want to threaten me into forfeiting?" The three Warblers started to growl in a menacing way and the New Direction boys glared daggers at VA.

"It was just a joke", one of the girls said as some security-guards walked towards them, someone had complained about a fight. The guards came closer.

"Wes what do we do", Joseph asked. "If you tell the truth they'll kick VA out of the competition."

"There they are!" a voice suddenly yelled and the Warblers and the ND-boys turned around and saw the choir with black pants and green shirts.

"Alejandro", Wes whispered in shock as he saw the Latino point at the VA.

"That's the jerks that were beating up one of the boys in the Warblers!" Alejandro yelled to the guards behind him and also… some of the judges were there. They were holding something… the placement board. Wes saw them look at each other and walk away… back to the judges' evaluation room.

The VA was escorted out of the lobby and Wes couldn't care less as of where they were taken. But as soon as they were gone Alejandro and his choir smiled at Wes, not recognizing him and they left… finally feeling that they did the right thing when someone got bullied. Wes smiled and made a mental not to send them a thank you later on. But as soon as they were alone his friends started to check him for injuries and he had enough of it after a bit.

"Stop that", he said and started to fix up his uniform again. "I'm fine. Just a little cut and bruised but nothing too bad."

"What happened", David asked outraged… and a bit worried.

Wes told them the story and then grabbed hold of Puck's collar when he stormed in the direction VA had disappeared.

"They're not worth it Puck", he said. "Let's go find the others."

Puck and David growled but they all left to find the others, Joseph and Rock brushing off the back of Wes' blazer as they did.

* * *

><p>Wes and the others found their friends quite quickly. Wes smiled when he heard Brittany telling the girls she was going to by a shirt for Lord Tubbington. He decided to walk over to them… until he saw Finn and Rachel stand alone to the side talking about something. He walked closer and heard Rachel say:<p>

"I thought we were good."

"Good", Finn asked as if he didn't believe his ears. "We were amazing."

"The kiss was… interesting."

"Yeah, I'm calling it the kiss of the century."

"You're wrong Finn", Jesse said and walked up to the pair. Wes growled but he was still not noticed by the tiny group. "That kiss was unprofessional. It was too personal and intense."

"Wow", Wes said and walked over. "That are some words I never thought I'd hear come out of the mouth of a VA."

"Victor", Rachel asked as he stood beside her. "What happened to your face? You got cuts everywhere."

"Nothing", Wes said and looked at Jesse. "The kiss was a nice touch."

"The judges won't like it", Jesse said cockily. "They'll consider it common and vulgar."

"So? You think they like the fact your VA buddies tried to beat me up and blackmail me?"

The trio stared at him, Finn seething with anger and Rachel looking horrified.

"It won't surprise me if they start looking into Vocal Adrenaline's victories in the past", Wes went on. "If they find a single forfeiting I think VA is in trouble."

"Whatever", Jesse said and turned to Rachel. "Rachel you look amazing and you sounded great. You just shouldn't have kissed him." Rachel looked uncomfortable and Wes stepped in between the two of them.

"You only wish it was you and not Finn don't you Jesse", he asked and the older boy glared at him.

"Why _are_ you here Jesse", Rachel asked standing beside Wes, but holding onto his arm as if she was scared or worried.

"For you", Jesse confessed taking a step closer.

"Dude", Finn said smugly and walked in between Rachel and Jesse. "Back off. You're just jealous, jealous of what we have and what we shared with the entire audience."

"And I think all that cheering proofs that the audience like it… very much", Wes piped up and stood beside Finn, both shielding Rachel. "As a former VA you don't understand that something so sweet and simple touches the hearts of the masses."

Jesse was about to talk when screaming suddenly started and people started to gather around something.

"What's happening", Rachel asked and Kurt and Blaine came running up to them holding hands.

"They just posted the top 10 for showcase", Kurt said and the group ran towards the board.

"Okay", Wes said and cleared his throat and whistled a special whistle Kurt knew was what was called the Warblers-whistle. The Warblers and the New Directions gathered around together.

"Okay, okay what should we do", Rachel asked.

"Let's go look at it together", Wes suggested and looked at Schue. Mr. Schue nodded and put a hand on Wes' shoulder.

"Dude you okay", Nick asked when he saw the cut up state of his friend.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked him.

"Nothing", Wes said. "Come one."

The two choirs walked over together and Wes saw the Vocal Adrenaline yell and curse and hit on walls… in anger. He couldn't help but smirk he locked eyes with Sunshine and she smiled and shook her head. Wes knew she meant VA had not qualified and he smiled and nodded.

"Oh, I'm too nervous to look", Rachel said and the two groups stopped walking.

"I'll go", Schue said.

"Stay here", Wes ordered the Warblers and followed Schue through the crowd.

The two of them got to the list and watched it. At the second place a line had been pulled over Vocal Adrenalin's name and the word disqualified was written beside it. So the list was now consisting of the choirs:

1. Portland Scale Blazers  
>2. The Warblers<br>3. The Waffletoots  
>4. Singaz Wit Attitude<br>5. Jefferson City Airplane  
>6. Twelve Steps<br>7. Vocal Chordz  
>8. Soundsplosion<br>9. Teenage Scream  
>10. Vocal Extreme<p>

"What did we place", Wes heard Trent ask behind them and when he turned around and looked at the Warblers he was grinning.

"We placed second!" he cheered and hurried over to his team. They all hugged and cheered and New Directions smiled at their friends.

"What did we place Mr. Schue", Finn asked and it hit Wes then… New Directions hadn't placed. He turned and saw their hopeful faces.

"Well Mr. Schue", Finn asked but their teacher didn't say anything. "Say it. What did we rank?"

"We didn't", Mr. Schue said with a sigh and turned to his choir. "We're not in the top ten."

"I'm so sorry you guys", Wes said and Mercedes gave him a hug as she cried slightly. The Warblers all smiled gently at the New Directions. They all felt a bit torn, they wanted to scream, shout and celebrate but they didn't want to hurt the feelings of their friends. It was Kurt though that broke the tension.

"Oh stop crying", he told himself. "Your boyfriend, friends and best male friend just got ranked number 2! Congratulations guys!" He flung his arms around Nick and Thad that stood the closest and the rest of the New Directions followed his lead. Puck threw his arms around Wes from behind and hoisted him out of Mercedes' arms and hugged him close. Sam, Mike, Finn and Mr. Schue joined in on the hug. The rest of the Warblers followed suit.

"Help!" Wes laughed out. "I'm drowning in testosterone!"

"You heard the man", Kurt said and pulled Blaine into a hug. "Shoo boys."

The Warblers let go of Wes as did Schue and the boys from ND. Wes grinned and suddenly got rammed by Santana as she hugged him close and the rest of the girls followed, except Lauren. She waited until the other girls had hugged him and then she pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear:

"You deserve to win Rainbow-boy… so go and do it."

Wes smiled and nodded patting her on the back.

* * *

><p>The two choirs were standing outside of the competition building waiting for Mr. Schue. The Warblers were going to go back to their hotel to rehearse their number for tomorrow and the ND had promised to stay and watch them.<p>

"Hey!" Santana suddenly said and smirked. "Let's say we do this competition more interesting."

The Warblers all looked at her, but her eyes were only on Wes. He cocked an eyebrow.

"How", he asked.

"If you guys manages to go the entire way", Santana said. "You will have to make out with someone on our team, that is not your girlfriend."

Wes cocked an eyebrow and looked at his team that was flocking around him and then he looked at Mercedes that looked flabbergasted. Before she got an evil look in her eyes and whispered something in Santana's ear and the Latina grinned.

"Scratch that", she said. "If you guys get the whole way _you_ Mr. Montgomery have to make out with Puck or Kurt."

"Hell no!" Puck yelled.

"WHAT?" Kurt shrieked.

"Five minutes", Mercedes said. "With tongue."

"Do you want us to lose", David said outraged. "There's no way Wes will-"

"Okay", Wes said and the Warblers stared at him. "On one condition."

"What", Santana asked smugly and Wes smirked evilly.

"_You_ Santana and Mercedes have to do something as well."

"What", Mercedes asked suspiciously.

"You Mercy have to go one month without mentioning or eating tots."

"You evil… evil… boy!" Mercedes yelled.

"And Santana", Wes turned to her and smirked. "For a month you can only say things to people to compliment them, even if you really hate what they are wearing for example, you have to be especially nice to Rachel."

"That is so wrong!" Santana yelled at him. "I refuse!"

"Then I guess there will be no kissing", Wes said and crossed his arms smugly. The Warblers and the rest of the ND were grinning.

"There must be something else we can do", Mercedes said.

"Making out for five minutes with tongue with each other?" Wes asked and both girls shuddered. His smirk widened. "That's the offer babes take it or leave it."

"You are one evil boy", Mercedes said and pointed at his face. "I'm not doing it."

"Fine", Wes said and shrugged. Then Kurt walked over to him and whispered in his ear and he looked even more evil. "Kurt I could kiss you right here and now for that suggestion!"

Kurt smirked and to everyone's confusion, shock or horror Kurt grabbed hold of Wes' face and planted a kiss on his lips. When they parted Wes cocked an eyebrow and then started to laugh, the others followed suit.

"Oh no he's corrupted Kurt", Mercedes giggled. Wes just hugged Kurt close to him and Kurt hugged him as well.

"They said they were married", Brittany said, the only one not laughing. "Why is it funny when they kiss?"

"That is not fair", Rachel said with a grin. "Why weren't we invited to that wedding?" Kurt and Wes looked at each other and smiled.

"It was a private ceremony", Kurt said.

"_Really_ private", Wes filled in. "Only the two of us and the wicker."

"Who was the bride", Brittany asked and everyone started to laugh and Wes hugged her close and she smiled and hugged him back.

"Can I be godmother to your and Kurt's children", she asked and Wes cracked up and Kurt blushed deeply.

"Britt!" Kurt exclaimed and the others laughed.

"Well those would be some ugly children", Wes said smirking.

"WES!" Kurt shrieked.

"It's true!" Wes objected. "Just think about it! With my hideous hair, Asian eyes and shortness and your horrible complexion, lankiness and big mouth they'll look like insects!" Kurt glared at him but then joined in as everyone laughed. But then Puck nudged Wes with his shoulder.

"So what was the idea Kurt had", he asked and everyone looked at Wes and Kurt. Kurt smirked.

"If the Warblers win the whole thing", he said. "I'll make out with Wes… if both of you girls make out with Jesse St. James."

Everyone in New Directions gaped at him and Wes put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and smirked evilly.

"Why do you think I love him so much?" he asked. "He's as evil as he is pretty. Am I not right Blaine?"

Wes looked over his shoulder at Blaine and Blaine nodded happily. There was no way the girls would agree to this. He would not have to watch his boyfriend make out with another guy in front of him, one that wasn't gay…. One that Blaine's had a crush on in the past… one Kurt might have had a crush on… one that is the best friend of both of them… his boyfriend's "husband".

Santana started to curse in Spanish and Mercedes glared at her boyfriend. But it was Rachel of all people that came up with the least painful solution, for everyone. If the Warblers won Wes would have to show them a video of his most embarrassing performance… ever. And Santana and Mercedes would have to share their most embarrassing videos as well, performance for Glee or Cheerios. They could all live with that.

* * *

><p>That night when all the Warblers were asleep one Warbler stood alone in the room he shared with Blaine, Thad and Joseph. He was in his pajamas and had a blanket around his shoulders. He stood in the "living room" of the suit and overlooked the big city outside the window. New York, called the city that never slept. A city he would be part of soon.<p>

He was exited but also sad. He would have to leave everyone behind again. He would leave his dads, his brothers at Dalton, his friends at McKinley and his girlfriend and wife. He knew it was the price to pay for fulfilling his dreams and he was afraid he would not be able to keep Mercedes if he was so far away.

He hadn't shared these fears with anyone. He also feared that he would lose the bonds with his Warblers and the other kids in New Directions, especially Brittany, Santana and Kurt… heck even Rachel. He wanted to stay another year with them all but he knew he couldn't, because if he just stayed for his own selfish needs he'd be like the members of Vocal Adrenaline. That he decided was a faith worse than death.

He started to think of what the next day would bring. He knew the Warblers had a shot at winning the whole thing, an even bigger shot now that Vocal Adrenaline was out of competition. He was just a bit sad that his friends in New Directions hadn't made it. One part of him said it was his fault, another said it was because of that kiss and the third said it was no one's fault. He knew the third part was right… but it was hard to argue with yourself when you had three argumenters in your head. Was argumenters even a word? Debaters maybe was a better word for it. Wes sighed and rubbed his eyes and looked at the sky. You couldn't see the stars tonight. He sighed again and started to sing softly:

**Hello darkness, my old friend,  
>I've come to talk with you again,<br>Because a vision softly creeping,  
>Left its seeds while I was sleeping,<br>And the vision that was planted in my brain  
>Still remains<br>Within the sound of silence.**

**In restless dreams I walk alone**  
><strong>Narrow streets of cobblestone,<strong>  
><strong>'Neath the halo of a street lamp,<strong>  
><strong>I turned my collar to the cold and damp<strong>  
><strong>When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light<strong>  
><strong>That split the night<strong>  
><strong>And touched the sound of silence.<strong>

Wes felt a hand on his shoulder so he didn't continue. He turned his head to look to the side. Thad smiled gently at him and Wes smiled back. He put his arm around Thad and they stood there watching the city for a while.

"Wes", Thad then said after a bit.

"Hm…" Wes mumbled.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something", Thad mumbled and looked at the street below.

"What", Wes asked.

"Just… how much you mean to me is all… when you left… it broke my heart, not because you left… it was because I didn't know where you were going." Wes looked at Thad and saw the younger boys having his eyes closed and tears slowly going down his cheeks.

"I'd thought I'd never see you again", Thad said while sobbing. "You're my first friend Wes!"

Wes acted on instinct and pulled Thad into a hug and Thad clung to him, much like he had in the beginning of their friendship.

"After David you're the most important person in my life", Thad said clutching Wes pajama-shirt. "I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

Wes held Thad closer, he didn't want to think of _that_.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Wes Montgomery was having a bad day. His roomy was annoying as hell last night and this morning as well, his teachers kept giving his classes pop-quizzes, the lunch was terrible today, he had no one to train with because no one was on his level and the coaches refused to let him train with the juniors and seniors… and it was raining… and there was no Warbler practice today. _

_Wes was sure no one could have a worse day than him. That's when he heard it. Sobbing. Wes stopped walking and looked to his left. He saw the door to one of the toilets was just slightly open and that the light was on. Wes had a **bad** feeling about it so he walked over and peaked in through the small opening. What he saw made his eyes widen and his eyebrows shot up. _

_He saw one of the freshmen, he had to be being so small, stand near the sink with a razor hovering above his right wrist. He was holding the razor in his left hand but is was shaking badly and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Wes noticed something else, the kid was small… thin… pale… he looked sick. The kid raised the razor and closed his eyes… he was going to cut._

_"Stop!" Wes shouted and grabbed the kid's right wrist with his hand and the razor cut his hand instead… just below the knuckles. _

_"Ah!" Wes exclaimed and the kid dropped the razor in shock and stared at him._

_"Y-y-you…" he stuttered out and Wes' grip on his wrist hardened._

_"Idiot", Wes growled and looked at him with angry eyes. "How could you try something so stupid?"_

_The kid didn't say anything. The two of them just stood there looking at each other, Wes was still gripping the kid's wrist and the kid was staring at the hand touching him. He saw the blood there and his eyes widened._

_"I'm sorry", he screamed and tried to pull loose. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

_Wes sighed and pulled the kid to him in a hug, the kid went as stiff as a plank but after a bit clung to him crying his heart out. Wes just rocked him back and forth, whispering comforting words in his ear. The kid told him his name was Thad Harthorn and that he had been bullied all his life, that no one at this school cared about or saw him… that's why he'd tried to take his life a few times but he had backed out all the times… he would probably have done so today as well if Wes hadn't gripped him. _

_The reason he did all this? The kid told Wes that he felt all alone and that no one would care if he was gone or not. Wes had just held him close and sung to him, before taking him to his room, kicking his roommate out and then spent the rest of the day with the kid… Thad Harthorn. He came to realize that Thad was the boy that had been spying on the Warblers and Wes asked him if he was interested in them. Thad explained that he loved music and that's why he'd tried to spy, he also wondered if Wes was mad at him for it but all Wes could say was:_

_"You were such a terrible spy we thought it sort of endearing."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>"And it hurts", Thad sniffled and brought Wes away from his trip down memory lane.<p>

"What hurts", Wes asked worriedly and took Thad's face between his hands, looking into his eyes. "What hurts Thaddy?"

"That Trent and Kurt knew but not me!" Thad sobbed and sounded betrayed. "You told them and not me! You were my first friend and didn't trust me enough to tell me who you really were! It hurts Wes!" Wes sighed.

"Thad I wanted to tell _you_ more than anyone but I couldn't…"

"Why", Thad asked pushing Wes' hands off of him. "Because you didn't trust me to keep quiet about it?"

"No I-"

"Was it because you just didn't care about it?"

"No!"

"Oh then why was it? Was it because you felt I didn't have the right to know? Did you think I wouldn't be able to take it? Did you think I would… I would go after you if I had known?"

"No!"

"Then tell me why!"

"Because I didn't want to lose you that's why!" Wes snapped and Thad stared at him. Wes sighed and pulled Thad to him again. "It was always you and me Thad, you and me against the world because you had no one else. I stopped you and from what you know so I will not remind you. We've always been close and you have always been one of the most important people in my life! That's why I didn't want you to know! Because it would hurt you more knowing where I was and knowing that you would not be allowed to hang out with me more than… than how I hung out with Blaine and Trent."

"But… you barely spoke to Trent or Blaine… you nearly didn't see them at all and you didn't hung out."

Wes tilted Thad's face up.

"Exactly", he said. "To have you knowing the truth and then have to act as if I don't know you at all when I know we both know it's a lie… that would hurt me and you far worse."

"But… Kurt-"

"Yes Kurt and I are _very_ close but that's because we clicked on another level than you and I. You and I clicked on a 'pup needing protection level' and Kurt and I clicked as friends. You _needed_ me Thad. You were depending on me in the beginning but last year…" Wes shook his head with a fond smile. "You stopped needing me so much. When David came along you started to open up more and I was not… as needed anymore. We are still friends pup, but you just don't need me anymore."

"That's not true!" Thad objected and looked confused. "I still need you!"

"As a friend Thad", Wes hugged him close again. "But not as a shield. Think of me as an armor that has grown too small for you."

"Well you're hard and cold as one", Thad teased.

"Oi!" Wes objected but grinned and hugged Thad closer again. "I'm sorry if I hurt Thad… I just didn't want _them_ to hurt you."

"I understand", Thad mumbled and rested his head on Wes' shoulder. "It just… hurt you know."

"Yeah… But… You can still always count on me if you need me, you know that right?"

"Yeah", Thad said and nearly snuggled into Wes' side. "I know that."

Wes smiled and looked at the city one last time before pulling down the blinds.

"Come on", he said. "Let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

They walked towards their beds, Wes had his arm around Thad's shoulders and Thad had his around Wes' waist.

"Do you think we can win tomorrow", Thad asked.

"No Thad I don't think we can win."

Thad stared at him and Wes smiled.

"I know we'll win", he said and Thad smiled too.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the competition hall the next day, Wes with his arms around Thad and David. The Warblers entered and started to look around for their friends and "fans".<p>

"Wes!" someone called and Rachel rammed the chairman… sending him to the floor even though Thad and David tried to grip for him.

"Ow", Wes groaned and sat up.

"Save me!" Rachel said and crawled off of him and hid behind him.

"What's going on", Wes groaned and rubbed his head and Thad and David pulled him up. "Broadway!"

"Save me! You got to hide me!"

"From what?"

"Her", Rachel whispered and pointed. Wes' eyes widened.

"Oh", was all he said. "I see… Um Rock, Fred, Joseph be so kind and stand in a tight line, side by side."

"Why", Joseph asked.

"Just do it please."

The boys shrugged and did, Wes pushed Rachel behind the three boys, told her to stay there and then stood in front of the boys and started to tell them something… just gibberish.

"Homo!" an angry voice shouted and Wes turned around.

"Hi Tanya", he said. *SLAP* "YAOW!" Wes covered his cheek… where Santana had slapped him with all her might.

"How could you not tell me that", Santana shouted and aimed at his face again but this time he dodged. "How could you not tell us that Yentl and Frankenteen kissed on stage and that's why we lost? And how could you not tell us that those fucks in VA tried to blackmail you and was beating you up?"

"How did you know about that", Wes asked and dodged another swipe. "Tanya!"

"Tell me the truth homo or so help me God I will show you what happen when you mess with people from Lime Heights Adjacent! Did you believe you could get away with lying to me? Did you think you were somehow sparing me? Were you trying to save those fucks from my wrath? I should go all Lima Heights on you! If not Mercedes and the girls kills you first! Just wait until Kurt hears about this! He will kill you for sure and I will demand he post me your colorful little head in the mail! Where is she? I know you know where she is!"

"Who", Wes asked.

"Rachel Fucking Berry!" Santana swiped at him again but this time Wes grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his face.

"First bitch I didn't tell _you_ about the kiss because you as well as everyone else in New Directions would blame this on Rachel, who is innocent, it was Finn who made the move. Second of all I didn't tell you because we, the Warblers and the crowd, cheered loudly for you hoping the judges would think it was scripted. Third of all what VA did to me was none of your concern unless it became ugly, which it didn't thanks to Alejandro and his crew. They went and get the cavalry. I told the cavalry what happened and didn't think it was important because VA got disqualified.

I bet it was Puck, Sam, Mike or Finn… probably Finn that told you. He told you after you shouted at Rachel for that kiss didn't he? And the reason you shouted at her was because Jesse told you all am I right? Jesse is only a jealous bastard that doesn't understand how something as simple and sweet like that can touch the judges. You placed 11 which mean it was liked by the judges, just not liked enough. I didn't tell you Santana because I knew you'd storm of to the VA hurt them and get ND disqualified. Now… was there anything else or can we enjoy the rest of the show in peace?"

Santana was glaring daggers at him and then sighed.

"Fine homo", she said. "We'll do that. But after you win this whole thing you're ass is mine."

"Oh get in line sister", Mercedes said and the two of them looked up to see her and the rest of the girls in ND, save Rachel, glare at Wes. "His ass is mine first."

"In what way I wonder", Wes quipped and then grabbed Thad and Jeff's hands and pulled them through the crowd… to get away.

* * *

><p>"Will <em>you<em> calm down", Wes said and glared Blaine. The hobbit was bouncing up and down backstage, he was so nervous.

"You're not the one that's going to go out there and sing to the love of his life", Blaine said nervously and Wes gave him a look that clearly said what he thought Blaine was. But Blaine went on oblivious.

"What if I sing off key", he said. "What if I miss my mark? What if I fall? What if the judges hate it? What if Kurt hates it? Oh my God I shouldn't be here… we shouldn't do this… D… David can do it instead of me." He was about to walk away but Wes grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Okay, okay calm down", he said and pulled Blaine into a hug. "You will do just fine Blaine. You're great and Kurt loves you whether you sing off key or not, whether you miss your mark, whether you trip, whether you fall… Gaga I don't know how he could not love you. You're amazing and will do amazing. So man up Anderson and get out there and do your best and then it's up to the judges."

"But…"

"No buts!" Wes pointed at the stage. "Go out there and do your thing and I know we'll win."

"But-"

"Zip it!" Wes said sharply.

"And now here again from Dalton Academy in Westerville", the announcer said. "The Warblers."

"Let's go lads", Wes said and the choir ran out on stage and Wes turned to the crowd while he fixed the buttons at the bottom of his sleeves. He smirked and said:

"Well this car is automatic, it's systematic, it's hydromatic. Why it's greased lightnin'!"

The boys started with their backup and Jeff jumped over Wes' head and sang: (**Jeff, **_Nick, **All**_)  
><strong>I got chills.<br>They're multiplyin'.  
>And I'm losin' control.<br>'Cause the power  
>you're supplyin',<br>it's electrifyin'!**

Nick jumped over Thad's head and sang:

_You better shape up,  
>'cause I need a man<br>and my heart is set on you.  
>You better shape up;<br>you better understand  
>to my heart I must be true.<em>

**Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.**

**_You're the one that I want.  
>(you are the one I want), o,o, oo, honey.<br>The one that I want.  
>(you are the one I want), o,o,oo, honey.<br>The one that I want  
>You,(you are the one I want), o,o, ooooo<br>The one I need.  
>Oh, yes indeed.<em>**

The Warblers danced during the whole number and the crowd was on its feet cheering loudly. Nick and Jeff stood close together and David pushed them apart shouting:  
>"Why it's greased lightnin'!" He then made a vault and sang: (<strong>David, <strong>_Rock, **All**_)

**We'll get some overhead lifters, and some four barrel quads, oh yeah**  
><em>Keep talkin', whoa keep talkin'<em>  
><strong>Fuel injection cut off, and chrome plated rods, oh yeah<strong>  
><em>I'll get the money, I'll kill to get the money<em>  
><strong>With a four-speed on the floor, they'll be waitin' at the door<br>You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real pussy wagon-greased lightnin'**

**_Go, greased lightnin', you're burnin' up the quarter mile  
>Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'<br>Go, greased lightnin', you're coastin' through the heat lap trials  
>Greased lightnin', go greased lightnin'<br>You are supreme, the chicks'll cream for greased lightnin'_**

**_We'll get some purple French tail lights and thirty-inch fins, oh yeah  
>A palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins, oh yeah<br>With new pistons, plugs, and shocks, I can get off my rocks  
>You know that I ain't braggin', she's a real pussy wagon - greased lightning<em>**

The boys were dancing but then the backup shifted again and Wes made a spin and turned to the audience singing: (**Wes, **_Blaine, **Both**_)

**Summer lovin' had me a blast**  
><em>Summer lovin' happened so fast – <em>Blaine walked out amongst the boys.  
><strong>I met a girl crazy for me<strong>  
><em>Met a boy cute as can be<em>

**_Summer days drifting away, to uh-oh those summer nights_**

Warblers: Well-a well-a well-a huh  
>Tell me more, tell me more<br>David: Did you get very far?  
>Warblers: Tell me more, tell me more<br>Trent: Like does he have a car?

**She swam by me, she got a cramp**  
><em>He ran by me, got my suit damp<br>_**I saved her life, she nearly drowned**  
><em>He showed off, splashing around<em>  
><strong><em>Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights<em>**

Warblers: Tell me more, tell me more  
>Thad: Was it love at first sight?<br>Warblers: Tell me more, tell me more  
>Rock: Did she put up a fight?<p>

The music became slower and Trent walked forward as the stage became dark… only a spotlight was on him now. (_Trent, _**Thad, _All_**)  
><em><br>It turned colder - that's where it ends_  
><strong>So I told her we'd still be friends<br>**_Then we made our true love vow_  
><strong>Wonder what she's doing now<br>_Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh those summer nights  
><em>****_  
><em>**The stage became completely black and the audience cheered loudly, but then the spotlight came on again as the boys hummed. It was Wes turn… his final time in the spotlight, he looked at Thad and then the audience and sang:

**When you're weary  
>Feeling small<br>When tears are in your eyes  
>I will dry them all<strong>

**I'm on your side**  
><strong>When times get rough<strong>  
><strong>And friends just can't be found<strong>  
><strong>Like a bridge over troubled water<strong>  
><strong>I will lay me down<strong>  
><strong>Like a bridge over troubled water<strong>  
><strong>I will lay me down<strong>

Then all the Warblers joined in, in different harmonies of course: (_All**,**_** Wes**)**  
><strong>_Sail on Silver Girl,  
>Sail on by<br>Your time has come to shine  
>All your dreams are on their way<br>_**  
>See how they shine<br>If you need a friend  
>I'm sailing right behind<br>Like a bridge over troubled water  
>I will ease your mind<br>Like a bridge over troubled water  
>I will ease your mind<strong> – When Wes held that last note the crowd got up on their feet and cheered and the Warblers ended their performance with making the stage go black and they disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p>"You were amazing!" Kurt cheered and hugged first his boyfriend, then Wes and then all the other Warblers. The ND were smiling at the Warblers, thinking they had done great. Santana walked up to Wes and slapped him across the face… again.<p>

"Ow!" Wes exclaimed. "What was that for bitch?"

"For lying about the beat up!" she said smiling.

"I didn't lie! I just didn't say anything!" Wes looked around him and noticed everyone look at him. "It is not the same thing as lying."

"No but just as bad", Mercedes said. "Now, tell the story before the girls and I decide to rid you of that pretty head of yours."

"If you do that how can I tell you", Wes said smirking.

"Tell me or I'll break up with you", Mercedes said and crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't dare", Wes said looking smug.

"Try me olive boy."

Wes leaned close to her and looked into her eyes. She tried to keep that 'don't mess with me'-glare on her face that she was famous for. But it was very hard to do when Wes kept giving her that sexy half-smile of his. She bit her lip to keep herself looking at him like she meant every word she said. Truth was, she was just upset he'd gotten hurt… here and that no one had been around to help him at first. Wes saw how hard she was fighting and he chuckled.

"Fine", he said. "I'll tell you." He told them of what happened, from that he got dragged into the closet, talking to Sunshine, the photograph being snapped, the fight and lastly his "rescue". When he was done he saw that Puck was yet again boiling with anger. Wes just rolled his eyes and patted Puck's shoulder.

"Everything is fine", he said. "I'm fine, they got disqualified and like I told Jesse, the board will now check into the past to make sure that there were no forfeits when VA won those other times. If there is… well I think VA will lose their titles."

"Good", Rachel spoke up. "They don't deserve to win… not after something like that."

"And you deserved a place in the finals", Blaine said, holding Kurt's hand. "I really am sorry guys."

"It's okay", Kurt said smiling. "It was still awesome and now we know what _not_ to do if we wanna win."

"Kiss onstage", Santana spat and glared at Finn and Rachel. Wes just rolled his eyes. The lights started to flicker… it was time to announce the winners. Soon the Warblers and the other choirs competing were standing onstage. Wes felt Blaine and Nick grab hold of his hands, while Rock and Fred each grabbed a shoulder. Wes smiled fondly and felt himself shiver nervously. He had never been this nervous… not in a long time. He closed his eyes when the head judge took the mike.

"And second runner up", she said and smiled. "Twelve Steps!" The choir cheered and took their trophy. "And fist runner up…"

"Please not the Warblers", Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel prayed. They wanted the Warblers to win.

"The Portland Scale Blazers!"

"They were ranked number one", Nick hissed and held onto Wes harder. Wes opened his eyes and watched the crowd.

"And now", the judge said. "Let's see who the winner is…" She opened the envelope. "And the winner is…"

* * *

><p><strong>TBC I have a small announcement to make so listen up people! On YouTube you can now find the first chapter of Big Brother Wes, read by me and with some background music added to it. Here's a link (erase the spaces):<strong>

www. youtube watch?v=_ kVf7NNjNtg&feature = youtu. be

**If it doesn't work go to YouTube and search for Domnoidragon. That's me and I have the clip on my channel.**


	36. Kidnapping and nightmares

Part 36

Wes _hated_ getting kidnapped even though this time it was not a bad kidnapping. He had been busy packing up some of the stuff in his room since he was graduating next week. He was putting away books when suddenly the door slammed open and Nick and Jeff entered grinning like crazy. Wes listened to them chattering about everything and nothing, mostly his dark green hair, while he packed. Then suddenly… the two of them grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room. Wes tried to break free… but when Niff had something planned… you were doomed.

So that's why Wes was now sitting in the back of Nick's car with his hands tied behind in front of him and his feet were taped together by the wrists. He looked outside and saw them drive out of Westerville, towards Lima.

"Sorry for kidnapping you", Jeff said without feeling sorry at all.

"Well at least the hosts are nicer this time", Wes said dully and Jeff's eyes widened. Wes noticed that he and Nick both looked really pale.

"What", he asked. "Oh come on guys I was only joking."

"You… you… the", Nick tried to get out. "The kid-"

"Oh no no no", Wes said hurriedly. "It was nothing like this. I am not flashbacking on you."

Nick sighed in relief, but Jeff looked… scared.

"What is it Jeffy", Wes asked and smiled gently at him.

"What was it like", Jeff mumbled.

"Jeff!" Nick exclaimed and stared at his boyfriend before looking back on the road. "You can't just ask him things like that!"

"It's okay Nick", Wes said and smiled softly. "I've been waiting for someone to ask."

"Why", Jeff asked and locked eyes with Wes. Wes smiled again and lifted his tied hands so that he could grab hold of Jeff's hand.

"Because I know you worry about things like that", Wes explained. "I don't remember much since I was knocked unconscious when they took me." He looked out the window. "But I woke up at one point, just briefly… and I remember just one thing."

"What", Nick asked focusing on the road even though he really wanted to look at Wes.

"That I was afraid", Wes said. "More afraid than ever before… I was even more scared than when I witnessed the murder that started this whole mess."

"Do you… do you get nightmares", Nick asked weakly.

"Sometimes… but not about what you think."

"You don't dream about the torture?" Jeff asked and Wes shook his head.

"No", he said. "I don't."

"What do you dream of", Nick asked and Jeff felt Wes' grip tightened just a little.

"I dream that I'm back at McKinley", Wes said.

* * *

><p><em>Wes' dream<br>_Victor hung up (after calling his dad) and noticed everyone looking at him with big eyes. He opened his mouth to answer but the P.A. sounded again, it sent shrills down his back. He knew what was going to be said and he could mouth along.  
>"Oliver", Owen said. "If you do not come out of hiding… from the choir room" Victor's eyes widened in fear even though he knew the words already. "Clive will shoot the head off that boy with an afro. You got two minutes."<p>

Victor got up from the floor and Beiste made a grab for him again.

"No", he said and she froze. "I will not let that little douche bag end up like Veronica."

"What douche bag", Santana asked. "How dare you call Brittany a douche bag!"

Victor's eyes widened in horror and he looked around the room. It was only him, Beiste, Schue, Santana and Mercedes there. His hands started trembling… where were the others? He slowly turned around and faced the door.

"No!" Mercedes exclaimed and threw her arms around him. "Don't go out there!"

"I have to it's _me_ they want Mercy", he said.

"You can't!"

"I can't let innocent people die!" Victor yelled. "I'm going out."

"You will not hand yourself over", Schue said.

"They will kill you!" Beiste yelled at him.

"I'm dead anyway", Victor said. "They won't give up until they find me and I rather lose my life than see everyone in this building getting killed."

"No I forbid it", Mercedes said.

Beiste sighed and got up.

"At least let me accompany you", she said to Victor. "I'll get Brittany."

"Oliver your two minutes are up", Owen said.

"I'm coming", Victor yelled and opened the door.

* * *

><p>When Victor opened the door he saw bodies everywhere in the hallway. It was the football team… the Cheerios, Sue, Becky and then he gasped because he saw all his Glee friends, Schue and Beiste lie there too. They were all having horrible wounds and they were all… every single one of them, looking at him with cold, dead, accusing eyes. This was his entire fault and he knew it.<p>

He looked into the choir room when he realized that Beiste, Schue, Santana and Mercedes should've been there still. But he saw no one in the cold and dark room. He turned his gaze down the hallway and saw Clive stand there holding Brittany with one arm and aiming at her head with an automatic rifle.

"Let her go", Victor said and walked slowly towards Clive.

"Why should I", Clive asked.

"Because you're getting what you wanted", Victor said and Clive smiled.

"Hello there buddy", he said. "You are looking were colorful today. Good looking too, want me to fuck that little ass of yours?"

"Shut up", Victor said and one of the masked men walked closer to him. Victor aimed at his face with his umbrella. "Don't even think about it ski-mask. This ain't your ordinary umbrella."

Just as he said it the ski-mask man turned into Azimio and the boy glared daggers at him. Clive laughed at it all as the other ski-mask turned into Jacob Ben Israel.

"My you've gotten some guts Oliver", Clive said. "All you little shits that are still alive can get into that choir room." No one moved, no one was alive. When Victor looked at Brittany he saw that she had turned into Kurt and the students alongside the wall were suddenly the horrified Warblers.

"Go!" Victor yelled at them. "Get into the-"

Shots echoed down the hall and all the Warblers fell dead to the ground.

"NO!" Victor shouted and ran over to Thad and turned him over. "Thad!"

Clive laughed and Victor was crying.

"You bastard", he yelled and flew up. "You got what you wanted and told them to go!"

"They didn't listen", Clive said. "I didn't kill them though… she did."

Victor turned around and saw…

"Veronica", he asked. She was holding two guns in her hands and she was aiming at Santana and Mercedes who were on their knees in front of her.

"You killed me", she said. "So I'll kill the girls you replaced me with…"

"Veronica no!" Victor reached out a hand to her and she fired two shots and the two girls dropped dead to the ground. "NO!" Victor's eyes were huge and suddenly he felt arms grab him and he was pulled to Clive, a gun at his jaw. Clive leaned in closer Victor felt his warm fingers near the waistband of his denim. He heard something drop to the floor and turned his head a little. Clive had his own boxers and trousers by his ankles. Victor started to trash but the grip on his hips was too strong.

"Oh I will enjoy this", Clive growled. Victor closed his eyes and a gunshot echoed down the hall… he was suddenly free from Clive's grip and he opened his eyes. His father stood at the other end of the hallway, gun raised and the pipe was smoking. Clive was lying dead at his feet.

"Come here", James Montgomery said and Victor ran over to him.

"Dad", he whimpered and felt arms around.

"Don't worry Oliver everything will be alright."

Victor looked up in terror and met Owen's gaze and then… nothing but darkness and he screamed.

* * *

><p>Wes and Jeff's hands lost contact when the car steered to the side with angry horns sounding from other cars.<p>

"Jesus Nick are you trying to kill us?" Jeff asked and looked at his boyfriend. Nick looked terrified. Wes hurriedly dropped his story and turned to Nick, brining out all his authority.

"Nick pull over and stop the car", he said. "Now!"

Nick followed orders and pulled over and stopped the car. Wes held out his hands.

"Untie me", he ordered and Jeff hurriedly did. Wes then cut away the tape around his ankles, opened the car door, walked to Nick's door, opened it and pulled Nick into a hug. Nick clung to him and started to cry. Wes wasn't sure why Nick reacted like this, but he knew he had to be there for him. He knew Nick often had horrible nightmares about his closest friends getting hurt or dying while he watched... maybe that was the reason. Jeff looked shocked too and a bit afraid. But what he was afraid of Wes had no idea. Nick clung to him sobbing.

"Nick what's wrong", Wes asked.

"I'm sorry", Nick said. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Whatever for", Wes asked confused.

"For all the times I've said nothing affects you! For all the times I said that you don't hurt! For being mad at you for leaving! For being mad at you for not telling us where you were! For being upset about feeling not trusted enough!"

'_Oh boy'_, Wes thought and rocked Nick back and forth hugging him. Nick wasn't the first Warbler coming to him about this… since Thad's breakdown in New York pretty much every Warbler had come to talk to him with similar feelings. Nick was the first apologizing about the "unhurtable" comments Wes knew circulated around the school though. He knew he sometimes acted as things didn't get to him, but that was to keep up his big brother persona so that the other boys would know who to go to if they need someone to talk to. Wes rested his head on Nick's dark curls and rubbed the younger boy's shoulder. Jeff also joined in on the hug, hugging Nick close to him.

"You two go in the back", Wes said gently. "And I'll drive us there."

Nick and Jeff moved into the back of the car and Wes drove out on the road again.

"So where are we headed", he asked and Jeff gave him the address… and Wes smiled.

* * *

><p>"Yo you two what the hell", Finn asked when the car drove onto the parking lot and Wes stepped out on the driver's side and Nick and Jeff got out from the backseat. Wes had opened the door for Nick and helped him out.<p>

"Relax Hudson", he said calmly. "We had a tough ride."

"You were supposed to tie him up", Finn said to Jeff and the blonde fumbled for excuses, since Finn clearly wasn't buying Wes'.

"Have you _ever_ tried jumping that guy", Nick asked and pointed at Wes as the Asian rolled his eyes and locked the car door. "Dude it's dangerous for your health!"

"He's got a point", Sam said as he appeared beside Finn. "Now come on, Thad and David have already been kidnapped and taken here."

Wes, Niff, Finn and Sam entered McKinley high together. They walked to the choir room and when they got there Wes had to laugh. Thad and David were tied to chairs, very much like him when he'd tried to commit pianocide. Both boys glared at him.

"Hey no fair", David objected. "How come Wes isn't all tied up and carried in here like a sack of potatoes?"

"Have you _ever_ tried to jump that guy", Jeff asked and pointed at Wes, who yet again rolled his eyes. "He's freakishly dangerous!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Wes said rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry my paranoid reflexes causes me to pull people over my head, slam them onto the floor and then slam others or kick others in the nuts to keep from getting taken. I _can_'_t_ understand it. But if you want life to be fair… sure. Tape my hands together again Niff."

The two boys did as was ordered and then Puck walked over, slung Wes over his shoulder and carried him over to a chair and tied him to it.

"Happy", Wes asked David calmly. David nodded mutely. "Good." Wes rolled his shoulder and neck and took in the rest of the room. The room was filled with streamers and balloons in Dalton collors, Brittany's idea no doubt and all the Warblers and everyone in New Directions, Mr. Schue included, were there.

Wes smiled fondly when he saw Santana in a white shirt, grey skirt and a blazer that was navy blue and she wore a red scarf and a red beret. Brittany though made him laugh. She was dressed in yellow feather pants, a yellow turtle-neck and a feather boa, she also had yellow feathers in her hair. She looked so funny and adorable Wes couldn't help it. When she noticed him laugh she skipped over to him and sat on his lap and hugged him.

"Do you like my clothes", she asked and put the boa around his neck.

"Very much Star", he said and grinned. "I see you are a Warbler now?"

"Yup", she said and Wes heard a lot of the kids on the room go: aaaaah when they finally realized what she was.

"Lord Tubbington thought I was real so he tried to eat my sweater… I had to leave it with him."

"Understandable", Wes said and smiled. "You look adorable. But why are you looking like a warbler?"

"Santana said we were gonna have a party for the Warblers to show them that we are happy for them and that we support them", Brittany explained. "I remember that you colored your hair red, black and white when it was the championship-week when you wanted to support us. But I didn't want to color my hair this kind of yellow and my mom said I wasn't allowed to so I did this instead… are you mad at me?"

"Pumpkin I can _never_ be mad at you", Wes said and she hugged him again, took her boa and skipped over to Kurt and Santana.

"How come you always understand her when no one else does", Artie asked Wes so quietly that only Wes could hear him. Wes looked at him.

"It's not so hard to understand her Artie", he said a bit sharply. "You should've learned that a long time ago. Everything she says and does has a reason, in her mind and when you figure out her logic… well it's easy to understand her."

"She's very fond of you… what will you tell her when you leave for college?"

"Just that."

"But do you think she'll understand something like that? She isn't-"

"Finish that sentence and I will push your wheelchair down the nearest flight of stairs I can find when I get loose from here", Wes growled. "Now roll away."

Artie lowered his head but did. Wes turned to Thad and David, they were on each side of him.

"Why are we tied up", he asked them.

"Don't know", Thad asked from his left. "But I don't like the smiles the Warblers keep sending us."

Wes looked up and saw the somewhat evil smiles the Warblers sent their way. Wes looked at Thad and David.

"Those glares worries you", he stated and they both nodded. "Well in that case…" Thad and David looked at him as he rolled his neck and shoulders… and then sent his most withering death glare at the Warblers that looked their way. David and Thad started to grin when the boys on the receiving end all hurriedly lost their smiles and looked away. Wes smirked satisfied and turned to Thad and then David, looking his normal self and winked. Thad and David laughed and the ND girls and Kurt looked up and over to them. Kurt cocked an eyebrow and looked from the laughing or smiling council to the Warblers that were huddling in the corner. He sighed.

"Montgomery stop scaring people with your death glares!" Kurt called and Wes smirked at him.

"Why", he asked. "You think I'm that scary?"

"Honey I know you are."

"Ouch darling that hurt."

"Don't start bickering now and let's get the show on the road", Puck said as he Finn, Mike, Rock, Fred and Frank reentered the room with three big buckets. All three were filled with… something.

"I don't like where this is going", David muttered to Wes and Thad. Thad looked horrified so Wes nudged him with his shoulder.

"Don't worry", he said. "It's just some fun between friends. If there is something dangerous in there David and I'll kill them all for you."

Thad nodded, but was nervous. The chatter stopped and everyone gathered in front of the three council members. Wes looked up at his captors dully, but not before sharing a quick glance with David and the African-American made their secret sign for: "me too". The sign was that the boy that wanted to say "me too" twitched his nose and while having his face turned to the other, but still looking at something else in the room, usually the other Warblers. Wes smirked and then looked at the boys in front of him.

"So", he asked. "What is all this about?"

"Well we wanted to celebrate how it went in nationals", Blaine said. "And Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel wanted to be part of it so we agreed to meet here and celebrate."

"But we also want to honor those who brought us all the way to nationals", Fred spoke up and then pointed at the council. "You three."

"Oh please", Thad said and rolled with his head. "It is just as much thanks to Blaine and Kurt that we got there. All we did was, before Wes came back, organizing some numbers and most of them was already half-done by mister workaholic over there." He nodded at Wes.

"Oi!" Wes objected. "I am not a workaholic." He looked at Thad.

"Yes you are", David said and Wes turned his head to him.

"Not you too", he said.

"Of course _me_ too."

"What you had to make it even clearer to me by putting pressure on the me?"

"Of course, how else would I know you got it?" David smiled innocently.

"Oh really Mr. Mitchell, is that it? And here I thought you were clever enough to understand simple messages."

"Well apparently you were wrong and I was right."

"I never said I didn't understood you."

"True, but you never implied understanding."

"For heaven's sake stop acting like bickering siblings", Thad said in annoyance. "It's bad enough you act like that on council meetings."

The Warblers, Schue and the ND looked confused and a little amused as Wes and David turned to Thad.

"Good Lord it talks!" David teased.

"Never knew you had it in you", Wes teased.

"Oh grow up", Thad spat. "Why do we always have to have this discussion?"

"It's fun", David and Wes said at the same time.

"Stop that."

"What?" Both said.

"I'm not even going to bother", Thad said and looked away from them.

"This happens often", Mercedes asked and turned to Nick.

"No", the Warbler said amused. "Actually I've never seen them act like this at all."

"They're always strict", Rock spoke up. "Thad is always strict but overly positive, David is strict but always overly negative and Wes is… well strict and neutral. Lord knows that's why he's the chairman."

Kurt didn't miss the smug smiles on the faces of the council, no one did, but only Kurt understood it.

"Very well we've sorted this out", Wes said and smirked. "So get on with whatever you are doing please."

"Sure thing", Rock said and shook the bucket he and Finn were holding in. "In here we have a little surprise shower for you three. To show you that we appreciate everything you've done."

"And it's no cherries Thaddy so don't worry", Chris said happily. "You won't have to go to the hospital. We made a special one for you."

Thad just glared at him. The boys holding the buckets moved so they were standing in front of the council members. They raised the buckets above the council members' heads and was about to tip them over… when Wes spoke.

"One question", he said and they all looked at him. "Puck, was it you that tied the knots?"

"Yeah", Puck answered looking at him. "Why?"

"Oh no reason… it just explains what's gonna happen next."

"What's _gonna_ happen next", Fred asked. Wes and David smirked and flew up, free from the ropes and they both pushed the buckets that were above their heads so that they spilled over Mike and Frank and Puck and Fred instead. Wes then twirled around and pushed himself and Thad out of the way. Because when Puck got drenched… he slipped, grabbed hold of Finn… and the tall teen and Rock fell to the floor… getting the content of their bucket all over themselves. David laughed and clapped his hands. Wes and Thad looked back at the mess they'd left. The others were staring… but then started laughing. Wes smiled and untied Thad from the chair.

"How did you and Davi get loose", Thad asked with big eyes.

"Practice", both boys said at the same time.

"That", Puck said and pointed at Wes. "Is something you'll have to pay for Montgomery."

"Oh", Wes asked innocently. "Do you take cash, credit cards or checks? Oh or maybe you want me to teach you how to tie a knot?"

"No", Puck said and smirked. "But I take hugs!"

"Uh oh", Wes said and before he knew it he was pulled into a hug by Puck and the other boys that had gotten slushied joined in. Wes only laughed but smiled at Thad, who'd lost the worried glow in his eyes and then Niff… both boys seemed to be cheerful now and the shadow from the car ride was gone. Wes winked at them and surrendered to his fate.

* * *

><p>A while later all boys were dried off and in clean clothes, Blaine, Joseph and Chris had smuggled out clean clothes for Thad, Wes and David while the McKinley boys had spare clothes in their lockers. Rock could borrow David's clothes but Fred and Frank got to borrow from Finn and Puck. They were sitting around the room talking and then Kurt smiled and put his arms around Wes' neck from behind. Wes looked up at him.<p>

"What is it darling?" he asked.

"Well you promised something honey", Kurt said. "Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember", Wes said calmly. Then he looked to be deep in thought. "Which promise are we talking about here?"

Kurt smiled.

"The one you made at nationals before the last competition", he said.

* * *

><p>"The Dalton Academy Warblers!" the announcer shouted and at once… all boys started to cheer loudly and jumped up and down. Wes smiled and was pulled backwards into the middle of the group with David and Thad. Wes nearly fell but got a quick look at the audience, they were all standing up cheering and the choirs on stage did as well.<p>

"For outstanding numbers and arrangements", the announcer explained why the Warblers won. "With the energy and chemistry of a true family and for showing that background music is not always needed to be great we give you the winners of this year's show choir competition, the Dalton Academy Warblers from Westerville, Ohio!"

Wes hugged all his boys as they one by one hugged him. Blaine even jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek before nearly nuzzling his cheek in excitement, he was having his legs hooked around Wes' waist as well. Wes just laughed, put Blaine down after a bit and then got grabbed by the shoulders and pushed towards the judges so that he could collect the trophy and the plaque that had space for the coach to get something engraved. But what Wes didn't know… was that the Warblers had sent in a note, like all choirs, with what was to be engraved if they won.

The board of directors had made signs for the ten choirs that went to the second round… so imagine Wes' surprise when he saw the words: "Don't give up before you try" engraved on the plaque. He grinned and shook his head and raised both the trophy and the plaque towards the roof and everyone cheered again. A judge held a mike to him and he smiled and took it.

"When I joined the Warblers", he said and the room got quiet. "Our leader told me music was what brought all thirty of us together and that we were a family and that as long as we tried we were always winners. I wanted to live by that…" he looked at the plaque. "Don't give up before you try'… I don't know how many times I've said those words. But it seems that all the hard work we put down in becoming a family and in trying has paid off again." He turned to the Warblers. "A loss doesn't mean we lose because our family always triumph… but this time… it was just a little big bigger."

"WOOOOOO!" Blaine cheered and Wes laughed and gave the mike back to the judges before he hurried over this his family.

"Warblers!" some people in the crowd started chanting and soon everyone did as well. Wes's smile was so big his cheeks ached. He saw his girl and his "wife" smile as well in the audience. Wes hurried over to the stage edge, jumped off and ran up to Mercedes and kissed her… to which the audience cheered at again.

* * *

><p>Wes was awoken by his trip down memory lane when he heard Kurt say:<p>

"-most embarrassing video."

Wes laughed and everyone looked at him.

"Okay", he said and looked up at Kurt. "But first you will need some back story."

"You tell", Schue said. "I'll put up that screen, the projector and a laptop." He left and everyone gathered around Wes.

"Okay", Wes said. "My most embarrassing performance has to be _Fat Bottom Girls_, hands down. I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"What was so embarrassing about that", Puck asked offended.

"Oh no, no, no, not _your_ performance Puck", Wes said and shook his head. "Did you seriously think I thought those harmonies up just like that?" He snapped his fingers.

"Yeah", Puck said.

"I didn't", Wes said with a smirk. "When I was a freshman at Dalton… dear Gaga… the Warblers worked a bit differently. The new members had to perform… a solo that was a bit… unusual for the Warblers. My turn was at a retirement home."

"You didn't", Kurt asked and stared at Wes.

"I did", Wes said and shook his head. "The crowd loved it… the staff and the principal… not so much. I still feel sorry for the council."

"So _that's_ what the principal means when he tells you to not act as Mark!" David exclaimed.

"Yup, Mark was our chairman and he had an… interesting kind of humor. My wasn't the worst though… At another nursing home poor Richard had to sing _I'm Too Sexy for My Hat_."

Everyone cracked up and soon Schue was done with the rig. Wes walked up to the computer and typed in the Warblers homepage, newly reinstated by the FBI and clicked on to a side that was titled: Initiation Songs.

* * *

><p>Wes Montgomery was fifteen years old and he was shaking like a leaf, he was that nervous… or scared was the right word. Mark, Joshua and Simon were forcing him and the other new Warblers to do embarrassing stuff. Wes was also the only freshman that had been good enough to join the Warblers the rest of the 29 boys were all older than him.<p>

He looked at all the old men and ladies in the audience as he and the others sang some nice songs for them… but soon it was his turn. He felt hands on his shoulders and looked up and the past 2 meters tall Mark was smiling at him reassuringly, Wes being short and not yet gaining a grow spurt felt like a dwarf… or possibly a hobbit. Wes was around 1.5 meters still and Mark was around 2.10 so there was a 60 centimeters difference between them and Wes hated that at times.

"You're turn buddy", Mark said. "Show us what you got!"

Wes took centre stage looking at the small ladies that sat in front of him smiling. He gulped and then the Warblers started their backup. Wes was nervous and felt utterly stupid but the audience smiled at him.

'_Aw screw it_', Wes thought and started to sing his heart out: (**Wes, **_Warblers + Wes_)

_Ah, you gonna take me home tonight  
>Ah, down beside that red firelight<br>Are you gonna let it all hang out  
>Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round<em>**  
><strong>  
>Wes smirked as he sang:<p>

**Hey, I was just a skinny lad, never knew no good from bad**  
><strong>But I knew life before I left my nursery<strong>  
><strong>Left alone with big fat fannys, she was such a naughty nanny<strong>  
><strong>Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of me<strong>

**Hey, hey**  
><strong>Whoo<strong>

Wes jumped off of the stage and walked among the tables as he sang:  
><strong><br>I've been singing with my band, across the water, across the land  
>I seen ev'ry blue eyed floozy on the way<br>But their beauty and their style went kind of smooth after a while  
>Take me to them lardy ladies every time, come on!<strong> – One of the elder men gave him a high-five and many in the crowd started to clap their hands in beat to the music.

_Oh, won't you take me home tonight?  
>Oh, down beside your red firelight<br>Oh, and you give it all you got  
>Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round<br>Fat bottomed girls, you make the rockin' world go round  
><em>**  
><strong>Wes stood in front of the stage and pointed at the staff that looked shocked  
><strong><br>Hey, listen here  
>I've got mortgages on homes, I got stiffness in the bones<br>Ain't no beauty queens in this locality, I tell ya** – He sang that looking at a sweet old lady.**  
>Oh, but I still get my pleasure still got my greatest treasure<br>Heap big woman, you gone made a big man of me, now get this** – He smirked and ran a hand through his hair in a flirty way.

_Oh, you gonna take me home tonight  
>Oh, down beside that red firelight<br>Oh, you gonna let it all hang out  
>Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round<br>Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round_

**Get on your bikes and ride**

All Warblers started to dance among the tables and the old people laughed and clapped their hands.  
><strong><br>Ooh yeah, oh yeah, them fat bottomed girls**_  
>Fat bottomed girls, yeah yeah yeah, yeah<br>All right  
><em>**Ride 'em cowboys**_  
>Fat bottomed girls<br>_**Yes, yes**

At the end Wes was hoisted onto the shoulders of two Warblers and the crowd applauded them. The staff looked furious though and Wes grinned in embarrassment when he realized… it all was getting taped.

* * *

><p>"My gaga you were so… small!" Kurt exclaimed. "How did I never know you were this small and cute?"<p>

"How did _we_ never know you sang _Fat Bottomed Girls_ and flirted worse than Blaine", Thad asked and turned to the blushing Wes.

"Why do you think", he nearly squeaked out. Everyone laughed and then Mercedes and Santana was forced to show their most embarrassing videos and more laughter was heard and the talking, partying and just enjoying being with each other. In Wes' case… for the little time he had left.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC There's just one or maybe two chapters left people. So I need some advice I am going to post another story, with Wes as main character of course since he's my favorite buuut I don't know which one... so here's the suggestions:<strong>

**1. I continue the oneshot: "To Take The Blame" and makes it a multichapter**

**2. A lovestory between Thad and Wes which I call: "He's mine"**

**3. "Little Brother Wes" I don't think that one needs much explaining**

**4. A Kurt/Wes story with a special twist.**

**What do you people think?**


	37. You're simply the best aka the end

Part 37

"Are you sure about this", David asked as he and Thad watched Wes get into his gown-coat-thingy and putting on his hat.

"I am", Wes answered as he was making sure his gown-coat-thingy was like it should. The duo was sitting on his bed. "Do you know anyone better?"

"Well in your absence Blaine turned out to be a good leader", Thad pointed out and David nodded and Wes snorted.

"And what makes you guys think he'll stick around here next year?" Wes said this as he fixed his hat. The younger boys looked at each other and Wes watched them in the mirror and he turned around to look at them. "Surely you can't think he'll stand being here when Kurt is all the way over at McKinley. Blaine is going to transfer. I know it."

"But", David said. "Are you still sure he's the right choice?"

"Yes, he's always been a steady pillar and since none of you want to take my place-"

"Too big shoes to fill", Thad grumbled.

"-he'll be perfect", Wes continued as if Thad hadn't said a word. "Now let's go tell the Warblers…" Wes took the hat off as he went, feeling stupid. His dark purple hair was neatly combed and he was dressed in an outfit he'd let Kurt pick out, underneath the gown-coat-thing. Thad and David walked on either side of him as they walked through the nearly empty hallways.

They met some other graduates and Wes high-fived them with a small smile on his lips. When they got to the choir room they heard singing and laughing from the inside. Wes smiled and pushed the door open and the three of them headed inside. The sound died away at once and the Warblers grinned at Wes and he smiled back gently. He put his graduation cap on the council table before he stood before it.

"Well gentlemen", he said. "I guess that this is it, the final Warbler meeting with me as its head of council."

"And a splendid one you've been!" Nick shouted happily and everyone cheered and Wes chuckled.

"It hasn't been easy", Wes said. "But damn it's been worth it, because I got to know all of you and our friends that have left already… and have sent us dozens of congratulations e-mails and of course... winning the whole thing's been sweet."

Another cheer.

"But I have one important thing to do before I head off to graduation", Wes said and walked through the room, to the piano.

"What are you doing", Blaine asked curiously. Wes opened the lid of the piano and put his hand inside and seemed to be searching for something. The boys looked confused and then Wes pulled out a thick, black and old book.

"What's that", Jeff asked curiously. Wes walked over to a table and sat down, motioning for the boys to gather around.

"A little Warbler tradition", he said and opened the book carefully.

"Shit how old is that thing", Chris asked.

"As old as Dalton itself", Wes said and turned the pages. On each one was written a name and a catchphrase and a few dates.

"This is the book of Warbler leaders", Wes explained. "The head Warblers write down their names and catchphrase when they finish as chairmen… or soloist as it was in the beginning. When Mark graduated at the end of my freshmen year he wrote this…"

Wes turned up a page and they saw the name that on it was written:

Mark Reynolds  
>2006-2007<br>"Music creates families and when the family is made nothing can tear it apart."

Wes smiled and took a pencil and wrote on the next page:

Wesley Montgomery  
>2007-2011<br>"You never know before you try."

"I was going to send you an e-mail about where to find the thing when I got the news that you'd chosen a new leader", Wes explained. "Which you never did and I also had a tiny hope that I'd return before graduation…"

"Which you did", Jeff said happily.

Wes stood up again and the Warblers looked at him curiously.

"Now", he said. "I will give this to the new chairman and he will have to hide it where no one can find it."

The boys all looked eager and some a little bit jittery… but also worried. Wes looked at his fellow council members. David looked calm and Wes knew he'd make a great leader if he wanted too. Thad was smiling brightly, knowing who the book was to go to and Wes knew that the new leader would probably want to keep Thad and David or just one of them on the council to help him. Wes hadn't chosen either of them because they didn't want to, but also because he wanted to give the new leader a chance to grow so it was not going to be a junior.

Blaine would have been the obvious choice according to Thad and David, Wes saw the sense in that but he could just feel that Blaine would not be at Dalton next year. He smiled and turned to a boy with blonde hair and said boy's mouth fell open in shock. He stared at Wes as the others grinned at the sight, but Wes noticed one fake smile. Wes motioned for the boy to take the book but he didn't budge.

"I don't have all day", Wes teased gently.

"But… but… I…"

"You're perfect for the part", Wes said calmly. "You're reliable, trustworthy, loyal, funny, calm, fair, authoritative when you want to, reasonable, logical… the list goes on and on. You're perfect for the part."

"I don't think I can do it…"

"I didn't think I could do it either", Wes smirked. "Don't give up before you try." The boys sniggered at that and the boy took the book, his hands shaking.

"Fred Richards", Wes said calmly. "This book is yours now, guard it well and let nothing ill become it. The hearts of the Warbler leaders before you are in this book and do not let those words get lost to the world. Read those words, they'll help shape you into the leader I _know_ you can become. Are you ready for the challenge of leading these shenanigans?"

Fred, the beat boxing Warbler, looked at Wes and nodded and then he grinned and threw his arms around Wes and hugged him close. Wes laughed and hugged him back, soon the two of them were in the middle of a group hug. Some of the boys started to sing _For He's A Jolly Good Fellow_ and the rest of them then joined in, singing for Fred. But then Wes felt someone grab his hand and pull him out of the crowd. It was Blaine and his eyes spoke of hurt. Blaine opened his mouth to speak but Wes cut him off with:

"Because you won't be here next year", he said.

Blaine stared at him and Wes ruffled his hair before turning to the rest of the boys.

"Well boys", he said and they all looked at him. "I declare this meeting over, now let's enjoy our summer and-"

"Oh no you don't", Trent said wagging a finger at him. "We have to sing you a goodbye song before you leave for graduation."

"Really Trent that is not necessary", Wes said.

"Yes it is!" everyone else, even Blaine, chorused. Wes shrugged and sat down on a table that stood nearby.

"Well hurry up then", he teased. "I don't have much time."

The boys huddled together and whispered about songs to sing. Wes just smiled at it all and then they turned to him with evil smirks on their faces.

"I don't like where this is going", Wes mumbled looking to his side as if he was mumbling to someone. The Warblers stood around him and then started: (**Blaine, **_Warblers_)

_Vum vum vum vuuuum  
>Vum vum vum vuuuum<em>

"Gaga", Wes groaned and face-palmed when he realized it was Beethoven's _5:th Symphony _and what song they were going to sing.

**Oh**  
><em>(Ba dum a dum)<br>_**Baby girl, where ya at?**  
><strong>Got no strings, got men attatched<strong>  
><em>(Ba dum a dum)<em>  
><strong>Can't stop this feeling for long, no<br>Mmmm  
><strong>_(Ba dum a dum)  
><em>**You're making dogs wanna beg  
>Breaking them off your fancy legs<br>**_(Ba da da dum)_  
><strong>They make you feel right at home now<br>See, all these illusions just take us too long  
>And I want it bad<strong>

**Because you walk pretty**  
><strong>Because you talk pretty<strong>  
><strong>'Cause you make me sick<strong>  
><strong>And I'm not leaving<strong>  
><strong>'Til you're leaving<strong>

**Oh I swear there's something when she's pumping**  
><strong>Asking for a raise<strong>  
><strong>Well does she want me to carry her home now?<strong>  
><strong>Does she want me to buy her things?<strong>  
><strong>On my house, on my job<strong>  
><strong>On my loot, shoes, shirt, my crew, my mind<strong>  
><strong>My father's last name<strong>  
><strong><br>When I get you alone  
>When I get you you'll know babe<br>When I get you alone  
>When I get you alone<strong>

**Oh, come on**  
><strong>Yeah, yeah<strong>

_(Ba dum a dum)  
><em>**Baby girl, you the shhh  
>That makes you my equivalent<br>**_(Ba dum a dum)_

The Warblers performed and danced nearly like they did at the GAP but then Blaine sang:

**You can keep your-**

"Finish that line and I will burn all your gel", Wes warned and pointed at Blaine's face. And Blaine and the Warblers stopped singing. "I don't _want_ or _need_ that image in my head thank you very-"

There was a knock on the door and two other seniors appeared. They told Wes it was time to go and Wes hugged the Warblers before taking his cap and leave. When he was gone Nick leaned towards Blaine.

"Do you think we gave them enough time", he asked and Blaine smirked evilly.

"I think so", he said. "Wes is not gonna know what hit him."

* * *

><p>James, Howard, Schue, Sue, Beiste and the Warblers and New Direction were in the BIG auditorium at Dalton. They were watching the graduates get their diplomas and they were all proud of <em>their<em> graduate. Kurt thought back on the first time he met Victor and he had to smile. He remembered running out of the auditorium dead set on finding that spy and chew him out.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Puck shouted and they all turned towards the door and saw someone hide behind the rows of seat furthest from the stage. The shape noticed Puck's shout and ran for it.<p>

"Spy!" Rachel shouted.

"Get him", Finn shouted and the boys, save Artie, took off towards the door. Kurt followed as well. He was just behind Mike and a little ahead of them was Sam, Finn and Puck was in the lead. When they got out of the auditorium Kurt saw a shadow go around the corner. Puck rounded it too and they heard a crash and someone groan:

"What the hell?"

"Shit sorry", Puck swore, got up and ran again, Sam and Finn followed. Mike and Kurt came around the corner and saw a boy with tan skin, who seemed to be rather short, that had dark eyebrows but blonde short hair and was dressed in light denim, black sneakers, black turtle neck shirt and a black leather jacket. Beside him on the floor lied an umbrella and a black bag of the same kind as Kurt had himself.

Mike and Kurt shook their heads at their friends' "rudeness" and they walked over and held their hands out to the guy. The boy looked up at them and Kurt saw that his eyes were almost black and Asian. The boy took their hands and Mike and Kurt pulled him up.

"Sorry about them", Mike said as he and Kurt brushed off the kid's, according to Kurt, hideous clothes. "They want to catch that spy."

"Spy", the boy asked confused but Kurt suspected him from the start.

"We're in Glee-club", Kurt explained anyway. "Other choirs send spies to check up on us. Did you see it run by?"

"I was busy trying to figure out my way around here and then I get rammed by a fridge on legs."

Mike grinned at that and Kurt had to smile. He smiled at the new nickname for Puck, but also for knowing that he was probably right. They had the spy right here in front of them. But Kurt decided to keep that to himself for now.

"I'm Kurt Hummel and this is Mike Chang", he said and held out his hand.

"Victor Montgomery", the boy said and they shook hands. "So you're in glee?"

* * *

><p>Kurt had been right, it had been WesVictor that had been spying on them. Well spying was the wrong word. They'd caught his attention and Wes had explained to him over the phone that he thought it was a closed rehearsal and that he'd get in trouble for sneaking in. Kurt also thought of what Wes had meant to him this year. He had protected him against bullies, he had helped Kurt get more confident, had helped Kurt to actually feel good about himself and most importantly… Wes had made Kurt feel that he could be friends with boys and Kurt knew that Wes would always be his friend.

* * *

><p>Santana was also thinking of the first time she met WesVictor Montgomery. She remembered sitting in her Spanish class feeling bored beyond apprehension…

* * *

><p>She looked up chewing on her pencil. Mr. Schue was talking about something about grammar in Spanish. Santana thought that this was a pointless course, she was Hispanic and fluent in the language… so why did she have to take this course with Mr. Schue as a teacher. She had nothing against him… but he was so <em>boring<em>.

Suddenly the door opened and in stepped a boy with tan skin, who wasn't that tall, had dark eyebrows but blonde short hair, almost black eyes and he was dressed in light denim, black sneakers, black turtle neck shirt and a black leather jacket. On his arm hung a black umbrella, because it was raining outside that morning. He had a black bag of the same kind as Kurt Hummel and around him was an air of confidence. Mr. Schue smiled brightly and said in Spanish: (All text written like this is in Spanish)

"Ah you must be our new student. I'm Mr. Schue welcome to Spanish class."

"Thank you Mr. Schue", the guy said and smiled. "My name is Victor Montgomery. I'm a senior but since the school is not supplying advanced Russian, Italian or German I have to join your elite Spanish class."

"Wow that was… almost completely right", Schue said a little perplexed. "Everyone in here is either Hispanic or just really good at the language. The ages vary so we have a couple of seniors. Say Buenos días to our new classmate Victor Montgomery class."

"Buenos días", the class said and the new kid looked around the room and Santana smirked because she knew the only free seat was beside her. Victor sat down and Mr. Schue started talking but Santana wasn't listening and she could see that Victor wasn't paying attention either. He was letting his gaze wander through the room. All the students were looking at him. Santana thought he wasn't bad looking, but that hair had to go. He turned to her and that's when she realized he was Asian.

'_A blonde Asian_', she thought. '_Now I've seen it all…_'

"Off the market", he said without moving his lips that much and Santana stared at him in surprise.

'_Wow how did he do that?_'

Then she smirked.

"Not for long", she whispered. "No one can withstand the power of Santana Lopez."

"Then it will be my pleasure to proof you wrong."

'_And he wants to challenge me, bring it on then Blondie_', she thought and smirked.

* * *

><p>She smiled watching her big brother get up from his chair and walk with his friends towards the stage. Wes had turned out to be one of the most important people in her life. He'd been there for her when she couldn't turn to anyone else and they had a unique chemistry. Some people always got horrified when he or she called the other bitch respective homo. She remembered the first time she called him homo, she thought that Kurt or Mercedes would kill her but they didn't. Now her big brother was done with school here and would move on… far away. She smiled when she realized he hadn't fallen for her… just like he said.<p>

* * *

><p>Mercedes smiled proudly watching her boyfriend get his diploma and hugging the principal. She smiled when she thought of how she reacted when she first laid eyes on that gorgeous boy with the blonde hair and confident step.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why should only the boys get a chance to get that spy", Santana asked darkly. "Let's get him!"<p>

The girls all agreed and hurried out from the auditorium leaving only Schue and Artie behind. The hurried towards the direction they heard voices from. They saw Mike and Kurt face a blonde Asian boy dressed in light denim, black sneakers, black leather jacket and black turtle neck. He wasn't that tall, a bit shorter than Kurt but not much. The boys were talking to him and he was smirking.

"He has to be the spy", Rachel whispered angrily and they all glared daggers at the boy. Rachel marched forward, pointed at the boy and shouted:

"Spy!"

The boy looked around in confusion, to figure out who she pointed at. When he didn't see anyone he turned back to her.

"Who", he asked then pointed at himself. "Me?"

"Who else", Tina said and crossed her arms.

"Yeah I've never seen you here before", Mercedes said and he looked at her. Their gazes met and Mercedes felt warmth grow in her chest. His nearly black eyes were gorgeous and so was he. She felt it right then and there. This boy was meant to be hers.

'_Careful_', she reminded herself. '_Hotties are usually the best spies._'

"That's because he's the new kid", Santana said smirking and Mercedes were pulled from her thoughts. "He's in my Spanish class."

"Not a pleasure to see you again Santana", the boy said and smirked. She waltzed up to him and circled him.

"For a male dwarf you look kinda cute", she said.

"For a Hispanic bitch you look rather decent."

She just laughed and nudged him.

"I like you boy", she said. "Not in a sexual way though. That blonde hair does not go with your eyes."

"Everything to make me stick out."

"I heard the football team is flustered with you because of you avoiding their slushees", Quinn said. She had expected someone big or tall to be the one making the football team flustered. Not a, as Santana put it, male dwarf. Well he wasn't _that_ short but still… the shortest boy she'd ever met. But there was something about him though… she just didn't know what.

"Well…" he said and then he frowned and shook his head. "Uh sorry what was your name again?"

"Oh how rude of me", Kurt said and linked his arm with the boys smiling brightly.

'_If Kurt likes him that much he is not a spy_', Tina thought. Something about this new boy just spoke trust and he seemed to get along good with Kurt. '_Maybe he's gay too..._'

"Girls", Kurt said happily. "This is Victor Montgomery. Victor this is Rachel Berry."

"Hi", Rachel said.

"Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Nice to meet you", Tina said smiling. '_Maybe he's as nice as he looks._'

"Brittany S. Pierce", Kurt went on.

"I got more talent than everyone else, Brittney Spears taught me that." Brittany looked at the blonde boy. He looked funny. His eyebrows were dark but his hair was blonde. But… he seemed sad. He was smiling but still looked sad. Brittany wondered why that was. Maybe he had lost his lunch or forgotten the combination to his locker. That made Brittany sad at times.

"Santana Lopez", Kurt went on.

"Don't try anything 'cause I'll go Lima Heights on your ass."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Charmed", Quinn said with a little smile.

"And Mercedes Jones."

"Do not touch my tots", Mercedes warned with a happy smile.

Victor looked at the girls and smiled and then turned to Kurt.

"What a bunch of lovely ladies you have gotten here Kurt", he said and the girls all grinned." Although dare I say none of them are for you?"

'_Oh no he didn't_', Mercedes thought and prepared to launch into defense mood. No one, not even a cutie pie like Victor Montgomery would be allowed to bully her boy Kurt.

"I… uh…" Kurt looked flabbergasted.

"Oh sorry did I offend you?" Victor looked really apologetic. "You are gay right? Oh or am I making a fool of myself right now because you aren't or did I just out you? I am terribly sorry… uh maybe I should go."

"No no no", Kurt said made sure that Victor's arm still stayed linked to his. "

'_Okay so maybe he is not going to bully him_', Mercedes thought. '_Wow he looks cute when flustered…_'

'_Why does Kurt trust him so quickly_', Rachel thought. '_For all we know this Victor is just a spy that pretends to attend this school… or attend it for a little while like Jesse did._'

"That's okay", Kurt went on. "Uh I'm just surprised you picked up at it so fast."

"I have a well trained gaydar", Victor said smiling. "Since my dad is gay I've learnt how to recognize gay people… are there more at this school?"

"No", Rachel said. "No one… only Kurt."

Victor looked at Kurt who looked a bit sad.

"Must be pretty lonely", he said and Kurt looked a bit sadder. Mercedes and Tina started plotting ways to get Kurt happy again but Victor beat them to it.

"Oh!" he said grinning like he'd just had a brilliant idea. "Hey Kurt are you big on fashion?"

"Absolutely", Kurt said smiling.

"Great! I've just moved in and well all the stuff I had at my old school doesn't really fit here… uniforms you know the drill. Could you help me pick out a wardrobe? My fashion sense stinks."

"I would be delighted", Kurt said grinning happily.

"Great how about Tuesday after school?"

"Sure."

Victor turned to the girls. "Would any of you fine ladies want to accompany us? The more the merrier."

"I'd love to", Mercedes said. Thinking that she'd love to spend a day near that cutie.

"Me too", Tina said. "Is it okay Mike?"

"Sure there's football training then", Mike said kissing her cheek. "And why do you ask? You're a big girl and I trust you." Tina grinned happy over her boyfriend not being the jealous type.

"Great I'll see you guys Monday", Victor said and hurried off. The girls and Mike turned to Kurt and he sighed.

"He's not gay", Kurt said. "But he is a friendly straight guy… you think he's doing this to be nice or is he telling the truth?"

"About uniforms yes", Mercedes said. "The gossip is that he's been living at some big shot private school across the country."

"Is he Asian or does he just look Asian", Quinn asked and looked at Mike and Tina.

"Asian with dyed hair", Tina said.

"He's cute", Rachel said. "And nice… hopefully he gets to stay that way."

* * *

><p>The girls had all, over time for some, decided then that whoever this Victor Montgomery was he would be good for Kurt. And they had been right. Mercedes smiled as the principal handed something to Wes and she looked at her watch. Soon… just a few more minutes. Wes turned to the mike and grinned.<p>

"An old tradition of Dalton has always been that graduating seniors with titles should pass the 'torch' on to the next student to get the title… officially after receiving his diploma", he said and smiled at the sea of boys that sat closest to the stage, behind the graduates of course. "And I have a few torches to pass on."

A few boys giggled and Wes turned to the small box the principal had given him and he pulled out a gavel. He looked at the principal.

"Seriously sir", he said and the principal smirked.

"They say you are addicted to that thing", he teased and the Warblers laughed while Wes rolled his eyes. But then he turned to the boys again and spoke into the mike:

"The first torch I'm passing on is the 'torch' of the head Warbler… and it's going to Fred Richards junior to be."

The auditorium applauded as Fred got up onto the stage, took the gavel and gave Wes a bone crushing hug. Wes hugged him back, both of them grinning wide. He then turned to the box and fished out a set of keys. He shook them a little and turned to the audience smirking.

"The keys of the student council president", he said and looked at the student council that was seated together. "The next president is Rob Western."

The auditorium cheered again and Rob, Robbie the secretary ran up on the stage and flew into Wes' arms… nearly knocking both of them to the ground. Wes had noticed the vice president Joshua getting up… expecting to get the part but his face fell when Rob got it.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you", Robbie shouted over and over again as he hugged Wes. Wes just smiled and patted his back. He then returned to the box and fished out the last item… a whistle and he rolled his eyes.

"Where are you Malcolm", he said smirking. "You said you'd make the job as dorm prefect look so easy and do a better job than me at it."

Malcolm was blushing as he walked onto the stage and got the whistle… that the prefect before Wes had gotten as a joke. Wes was just happy to get rid of it… he hated whistles. Seriously… those shrill noises just hurt his head. The three boys he'd passed the torches to left the stage but when Wes was about to follow the stage went dark and the big screen used at lectures and school starts was rolled down.

"Now what", Wes mumbled but then the projector started and he gaped in shock. It was pictures and clips of him from his first year at Dalton that were shown on screen. He gaped and then turned to the audience as the Warblers and New Directions started to sing… as the Dalton band played. Mercedes walked down the aisle singing: (_Mercedes, **All, **_**Kurt**)

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire  
>You come to me, come to me wild and wild<br>When you come to me  
>Give me everything I need<br>Give me a lifetime of promises and a world of dreams  
>Speak a language of love like you know what it means<br>And it can't be wrong  
>Take my heart and make it strong baby<em>

**_You're simply the best, better than all the rest  
>Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met<br>I'm stuck on your heart, and hang on every word you say  
>Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead<em>**

The two choirs had reached the stage now and all stood in a half moon shape behind him so that he was visible for them and for the audience, that by now was on its feet clapping. Wes was looking between the group and the screen. He was so touched he felt tears sting in the corner of his eyes. Kurt linked his arm to Wes' and turned him towards the audience.  
><strong><br>In your heart I see the star of every night and every day  
>In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away<br>Just as long as I'm here in your arms **– He put Wes' arms around him and Wes laughed.**  
>I could be in no better place<strong>

**_You're simply the best, better than all the rest  
>Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met<br>I'm stuck on your heart, and hang on every word you say  
>Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead<em>**

Kurt spun him around as the countertenor joined the others and Sam pushed a saxophone into Wes' chest and grinned. Wes looked confused at the instrument. Sam put the band that helped holding the sax over Wes' head and patted his shoulder.  
><strong><br>Each time you leave me I start losing control  
>You're walking away with my heart and my soul<strong>  
><em>I can feel you even when I'm alone<br>Oh baby, don't let go_

Wes shook his head but started to play the saxophone solo and everyone cheered and all of those in the Warblers and the ND that didn't know Wes could play, stared at him. It was only Sam, Mercedes and Rachel that didn't stare.

**_You're simply the best, _**_whoo  
><strong>Better than all the rest<br>Better than anyone, anyone I've ever met  
>Oh I'm stuck on your heart, and hang on every word you say<br>Tear us apart, baby I would rather be dead**_

**Oh you're the best!**

Wes was pulled into a massive group hug and the crowd cheered. Wes laughed and cried but hugged his friends and family close before kissing Mercedes passionately.

* * *

><p>Later that evening they were at the Montgomery house in Lima and everyone was inside celebrating and having fun, but outside on the porch stood a lone figure and looked up at the dark starry skies above him. He smiled as he looked at them.<p>

"We did it Ver", he said and smiled at the star. "Just like you said we would… like you said that day. Are you watching us now Ver? Are you still cheering for us?"

"Wes", a soft voice said and he turned around and saw Mercedes.

"Hi Mercy", he said smiling.

"Who're you talking to?" she stood beside him.

"Only the stars", he said and looked back up at them with a fond smile.

"And do you get an answer", she asked and put her hand over his.

"Not really", he looked at Venus shining so brightly in the sky. "If you don't count them shining extra bright as a sign of them answering."

"They just shine extra bright because you want them to", she teased.

"Maybe…"

"Who's Ver", Mercedes asked carefully. "Is it Veronica?"

"Yeah", Wes mumbled and looked at the stars with shining eyes. "She loved the stars and she told me that she knew what the Warblers would win the whole circus this year."

"She was right", Mercedes mumbled but Wes didn't hear the somewhat jealous undertone in her voice. "Did you love her much?"

"As a brother loves a sister", Wes asked without looking at her. "I dream of her sometimes… sometimes it's nightmares but sometimes it's happy dreams. When the dreams are happy you and she are talking together and she tells you how happy she is that I found you… or that you found me. She and you get along so well and sometimes Santana joins the circus. She says she's happy I found the two of you to accompany me through life. Sometimes she tells you or Santana that she's happy you can replace her… but the two of you always says it's not about replacing because you can never run out of love to give."

"Would you… have married her if you loved her?"

"I would've if I loved her the way I love you", he said and turned to her with a smile. She smiled back slightly. "You're the only girl for me."

"Don't say that", Mercedes said and blushed. "You'll be going far away, into a city with millions of girls… maybe you find someone there to replace me…"

"Never", he took her hands between his. "Because you're one of a kind Mercedes and I love you."

"Proof it", she said cheekily and he kissed her on the lips with all the love he possessed poured into it. She smiled against his lips. She knew he loved her and only her… well with that kind of love anyway.

"Yo Wesley!" a voice shouted behind them and they turned and saw Puck and David grin at them.

"Stop hanging around out there!" David said grinning.

"Let's join the party!" Puck said and grabbed hold of Mercedes and Wes' hands and pulled them into the house. The music was loud and everyone was dancing. Wes saw his dads and walked over and hugged both of them and they hugged him close. Then he grinned when he saw Brittany dancing by herself. He walked over and said:

"I think I owe you a duet don't I?"

She grinned and threw her arms around him smiling widely. Wes had to sing many duets that night because he didn't only owe it to Brittany some of his friends demanded to sing with him. He had to sing duets with Tina, Puck, Finn, Sam and Kurt demanded another duet with him.

With Brittany he sang _Anything You Can Do I Can Do Better_, Tina and he sang a song by an Icelandic singer named Yohanna and the song was named _Is It True_, Puck and Wes sang _You Got A Friend In Me_, Finn and Wes made some humor out of it and sang a song from _Quest for Camelot_ by the name of _If I Didn't Have You_ and Sam and Wes sang _Fly On the Wings of Love_, both of them playing guitar as they sang.

But when it was Kurt and Wes' turn to entertain everyone Kurt grabbed Wes by the arm and whispered something and a wicked smile crept onto Wes' face. He whispered something back to Kurt and then darted out of the room and Kurt moved around a lamp so that it was by the piano, he lit it and turned off the rest of the lights in the room.

The room wasn't very light and they all looked confused at that but then the door opened and came in, carrying a video camera swooping over the room. The Warblers, ND and Wes dads were sitting on chairs or couches and were wondering what the heck was going on. Wes acted as if they weren't there. Howard and Rachel were the only ones smiling… because they figured out what this was.

"And so into the abyss..." Wes said swooping the camera over the room again. "The lot. Where a small stage is partially set up."

Kurt was by the piano looking as if he was playing with some wires that were to the unhooked stereo.

"Line in", Kurt read in annoyance. "I went to Harvard for this?"

Wes turned the camera to his own face and said dryly:

"Close on Wes' nose dive."

"Line out…"

"Will he get out of here alive?"

Wes' foot hit a table and Kurt turned around and saw him. They looked at each other and Wes looked sheepish.

"Wes", Kurt asked sounding uncertain.

"Hi", Wes said sheepishly. Kurt groaned and turned away from him.

"I told him not to call you", he grumbled.

"He", Rachel asked in confusion. Nick, Jeff and Blaine who now knew what it was about also looked confused. But everything got clear when Wes said:

"That's Blaine, but can I help since I'm here?"

The four people that knew what was going on, other than the now blushing Blaine, laughed.

"I hired an engineer", Kurt mumbled.

"Great!" Wes said. "Well, nice to have met you." He turned to walk away.

"Wait! She's three hours late…"

"Ah", Wes said and walked over and music started from the laptop Kurt had set up and Kurt sang: (_Kurt, **Both, **_**Wes**)  
><em>The samples won't delay<br>But the cable-_

**There's another way  
>Say something… anything<strong>

_Test one, two three…_

**Anything but... that**

_This is weird_

**It's weird**  
><em><br>Very weird_

**Fuckin' weird**

_I'm so mad  
>That I don't know what to do<br>Fighting with microphones  
>Freezing down to my bones<br>And to top it all off  
>I'm with you<em>

**Feel like going insane?  
>Got a fire in your brain?<br>And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?**

_As a matter of fact-_

**Honey, I know this act  
>It's called the 'Tango Blainey'<strong> – Everyone laughed at that, even Blaine and he fished out his phone and started to film.**  
>The Tango Blainey<br>It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round  
>As he keeps you dangling<strong>

_You're wrong_

**Your heart he is mangling**

_It's different with me_

**And you toss and you turn  
>'Cause his cold eyes can burn<br>Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound**

_I think I know what you mean_

**_The Tango Blainey_**

**Has he ever pouted his lips  
>And called you 'Pookie'<strong>

_Never_

**Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?**

_This is spooky  
>Did you swoon when he walked through the door?<em>

**Every time  
>So be cautious<strong>

_Did he moan over other boys?_

***snort* More than moan  
><strong>  
><em>I'm getting nauseous<em>

Wes suddenly made a little spin and step and held his hand out to Kurt, who took it and they started to tango with Wes leading. After they danced a bit Wes asked:

"Where'd you learn to tango?"

"With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm room at Miss Porter's" Kurt answered. "And you?"

"With Nanette Himmelfarb, the Rabbi's daughter at the Scarsdale Jewish Community Center."

They suddenly spun so that Kurt was leading instead and Wes looked as if he was struggling.

"It's hard to do this backwards", he said and Kurt spun him and then dipped him down saying:

"You should try it in heels!"

Wes stared at him and Kurt then sang:_  
>He cheated<em>

**He cheated!**– Kurt dropped Wes so he landed on his back.

_Blainey cheated_

**Fuckin' cheated**– Wes was still lying on his back looking up at the roof.

_I'm defeated  
>I should give up right now<em>– Wes jumped to his feet, brushed off his clothes and sang:

**Gotta look on the bright side  
>With all of your might<br>**  
><em>I'd fall for him still anyhow<em>

**_When you're dancing his dance  
>You don't stand a chance<br>His grip of romance  
>Make you fall<em>  
><strong>  
><strong>So you think, 'Might as well'<strong>

_"Dance a tango to hell"_

**_'At least I'll have tangoed at all'  
>The Tango Blainey<br>Gotta dance till your diva_**_ **is through  
>You pretend to believe him<br>Cause in the end you can't leave him  
>But the end it will come<br>Still you have to play dumb  
>Till you're glum and you bum<br>And turn blue**_**  
><strong>**  
>Why do we love when he's mean?<strong>

The two of them sat on either side of Blaine, discussing over his head while everyone was grinning at the duo.

_And she can be so obscene_

Wes handed Kurt a "mike"

"Try the mike", he said and Kurt said:

"My Blainey." Then he faked a echo of ney, ney, ney.

"Patched!"

"Thanks!"

Wes grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"You know I feel great now", he said cheerfully.

"I feel lousy", Kurt said and then he fished up his phone. "Honey, we're... Pookie?" Wes snorted and Kurt sent him a death glare. "You never call me Pookie... Forget it, we're patched."

Kurt and Wes look at each other and finishes the song:  
><strong><em>The Tango Blainey!<em>**

Everyone laugh again and clap their hands. Wes was happier than he had been for many years. He was safe, everyone he cared about was safe, he didn't have to hide anymore, he had lots of friends and a big family, he'd won sectionals, regionals and nationals in show choir competition, he'd won titles in martial arts… again and he had a wonderful girlfriend. He had graduated and a new adventure was waiting for him when fall comes around. He put his arm around Mercedes, yes life was good.

* * *

><p>Epilogue?<p>

Kurt and Blaine walked into the church and looked around. Everything was ready, the groom was in place with his groomsmen, the in-laws were there and all the guests. All that was left was the bride and her bridesmaids. Kurt smiled when he looked around the church and then he saw a lone figure sit in the bench furthest from the altar on the groom's side of the church. His hair was dark purple and Kurt grinned and ran over. He slowed down just behind him and covered the man's eyes with his hands.

"Guess who", he said.

"Hm… could it be a sugar plum fairy?" the man asked. "Ow!" he exclaimed when he got hit up the head. But the hand that covered his eyes was moved and he turned to Kurt and grinned innocently.

"Kurt!" he yelled happily. "My I would _never_ have guessed it was you."

Kurt glared at him and slapped him on the arm.

"Ow!" the man said but was grinning. "Kurt Hummel-Anderson why are you always so violent?"

"Oh shut up Wes", Kurt said and then grinned and pulled the shorter man into a tight hug, when Wes had gotten up that is. "It's good to see you, is everything okay?"

"Yup, hi Blainey", Wes said and then saw Blaine and jumped over the bench and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Hi Wes", Blaine said happily. "You still going purple?"

"Yeah it's my favorite color because-"

"It's the first shade you ever colored", Kurt finished happily. "So how are the show going? The premier is soon right?"

"That it is", Wes said and smiled. "I'm a bit nervous actually."

"Why", Blaine asked. "We all know you'll make a great Phantom!"

"Thanks", Wes said and then turned to Kurt. "Darling I still think you should've auditioned for Christine, I wouldn't mind kissing you."

"But honey what's wrong with kissing Rachel", Kurt asked. Wes shuddered. "Oh… right. So uh… how are things with-"

"PAPA!" a little voice shouted and a girl with long black hair with pink highlights ran over to him and jumped into his arms. Wes laughed and hoisted her up.

"Victoria S. Pierce how many times have your moms told you _not_ to shout and run in churches", Wes asked amused.

"This many times papa!" the girl shrieked and held up all her fingers. Wes, Kurt and Blaine laughed and Santana and Brittany came hurrying over.

"Hi there homo", Santana said when she saw Wes.

"Hi bitch", he said smiling.

"Watch your language around the little ones", Kurt scolded and took the hand of the small boy that was walking by his side. The boy had brown curly hair and big blue eyes. He was sucking on his thumb.

"Hi Victor!" Victoria said and had Wes put her down. She took Victor's hand and they ran off to find the other children.

"It's really great of you to be here", Blaine said and turned to Wes. "Even though it is Sam and Mercedes getting married." Wes smiled and then snorted slightly.

"I couldn't care less", Wes said. "I'm happy Sam can marry the woman he loves… after her betrayal in your senior year I've never felt the same about her. I am only here for Sam's sake."

"So where is your lovely fiancee", Brittany asked and smiled at Wes who blushed._  
><em>

"Your _what_", Kurt shrieked and stared at his best male friend. "And how did Britt know?!"

"I saw it on his hand", she said.

Wes held up his hand and they saw the golden ring around his left ringfinger.

"Wesley Montgomery", Santana said and pointed at his face. "When were you going to tell _me _that you are-"

She was interrupted when a short girl in a dark purple dress that clearly matched Wes' hair stepped into the church. Wes grinned happily and hurried over to her and kissed her.

"Missed me Mr. Montgomery", she asked.

"You know it Mrs. Montgomery", Wes said and offered her his arm before leading her over to their seats. Behind them they left a gaping crowd and Puck stepped over and asked the question on everyone's minds:

"Wes and Sunshine married in secret?"

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand it's over. If you wonder about the ? after Epilogue it's because I haven't decided if I like that part yet. I plan to write a sequal... when i can get my hands on the third season. Anyway why did I break Montjones up? Well if I remember correctly Sam and Mercy seemed to have a fling at the end of season2 and I've gotten told that they are having some love struggle in season 3... Aaaand I can say that I plan for Wes to be a "villain" in the sequal and I need a reason for him to go bad... so isn't a cheating girlfriend that lies about it and breaks his heart and Warblers that break their word about sticking together and always play fair a good reason?<strong>

**Anyway it will have to wait a while anyway. As it looks now I'm gonna continue on "Take the Blame". So keep your eyes open and thanks for sticking with me through "Relocated".**

**Eraman out.**


	38. Sneak peak!

**A preview for you for the story Traitor. The follow up to Relocated. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>The boys and girls from ND, except for Sam and Mercedes, walked towards the Montgomery house the day after Mercedes dropped the bomb about the breakup. The boys were all boiling with anger after seeing the upset diva. Kurt wasn't really boiling with anger because he knew that Wes wasn't likely the cause of the breakup but he was too afraid to say anything.<p>

When they reached their destination they found Wes out in the garden taking care of the laundry that they had hung out the day before. He heard them walk on the path and turned around. He smiled softly.

"Hi guys", he said and put a sweater into its basket. "What is it?"

Puck reacted first and hit at Wes' face but the blue-haired boy dodged the attack and stared at Puck in confusion.

"Dude what was that for?!" he asked.

"We know what you did to Mercedes", Finn told him holding Puck back.

"And we don't like it", Artie said and rolled up to Wes.

"You don't like that I broke up with her", Wes asked looking skeptical.

"Cut the crap Homo we know she broke up with you", Santana said and crossed her arms. Wes scoffed.

"No I broke up with her for cheating on me", he said.

"Mercedes would never do that", Rachel said. "It is not possible, therefore you must be lying."

"I don't lie", Wes said and turned back to the laundry.

"Oh really _Victor_", Tina said and crossed her arms looking angry. Wes gave her a look.

"That doesn't count", he said.

"Fine then Mr. Scoliosis."

"Look that wasn't-"

"Mr. Actor then", Rachel said and walked up to him. "Face it Montgomery you've lied to us ever since we met you. We all thought you were a decent guy but now you did this to Mercedes."

"What the hell did I do", Wes asked looking upset and confused. "I haven't touched her!"

"But you still scare her", Brittany said and looked at her feet. "I'm scared too when you yell."

"I'm not yelling", Wes said and reached out to touch her shoulder but Finn slapped his arm away.

"Look", he said and Wes looked at him. "We get it, being at college is tough and you needed to blow off some steam, but disappearing for weeks isn't helping and frankly just acting as if it is nothing, is just plain wrong when so many has been worried about you."

"What are you talking about", Wes asked in exasperation, flailing his arms a little. "What do you mean acting as if it was nothing?! I 'disappeared' because I needed time to get my head set on straight and to give Mercedes a chance to fucking come clean to me about her and Sam."

"What are you implying blue-bird", Puck asked darkly.

"She fucking cheated on me!" Wes yelled and they stared at him and then Finn punched him and Wes fell to the ground.

"Never, ever lie to my face again", Finn said and pointed at him. Wes didn't look him in the eyes, he looked at Finn's knees as he slowly sat up. "Mercedes is a nice girl. She'd never do that."

"Like she would never tell my secret", Wes asked and now looked up at Finn and they all saw the hurt and sadness on his face. Finn even startled when he met the dark orbs that looked so sad and hurt. He had been about to say something but cut himself off. Puck didn't really care though. He scoffed and crossed his arms while trying to look intimidating.

"See another thing you lied about _Oliver_", he said and at that Wes flew up.

"What the fuck is your problem", he yelled at Puck and the broader boy stepped back a bit. "I break up with Mercedes because she cheated on me and suddenly I'm the bad guy?! You all treat me like crap when it should be Mercedes you treat like this! Is it because I'm not at your school anymore huh? Oh or maybe it's because I haven't known you as long as she has? Why do you take her side and not mine when she was in the wrong?! Explain it to me!"

They all looked at him and no one spoke at first… but then Santana spoke.

"Mercedes was right, you have changed", she said and headed out of the garden. Wes stared after her in sorrow and one by one the New Directions left him there alone. Kurt was the last one in the garden.

"Kurt please", Wes said with devastation in his voice.

"I gotta go", Kurt hurriedly said and he had just enough time to see Wes' heart break before the older boy stormed into his house and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys, a little sneak peak of what's to come... oh and I will answer a few anonymous reviews here ;)<strong>

**Guest - I hope you are enjoying the story so far, the sequel I mean ;)**


End file.
